Different Start
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL. A new start Luke and Lorelai are together and have a son named William. they'll go thru most of the same plot from the show, only a little diferent. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

"How many cups have you had today?" Luke said a little annoyed

"None"

"Plus?"

"Five, but yours is better" she hold out the mug.

"So you say" he said filling the mug.

"So I mean" she gave him puppy eyes.

"Where's Will?"

"Rory" she finally said after a long sip of her coffee.

"And Rory is?"

"I don't know…outside probably" and she drinks her coffee while sitting on a stool. "What?" she noticed his weird expression.

"You don't know where our 1 year old son or your 15 year old daughter are _but _still you just enter here begging for coffee"

"Ok relax, our one year old is with his big sister and she was just getting ready for school, so as soon as she is ready she is gonna come here _with _her baby brother and then she'll go to school" she explained.

"Why couldn't you just say the before?"

"Cuz' its fun this way" she smiled.

"Crazy lady" he scoffed.

"Hey! crazy and all but you still love me, which means you're crazier than me!" she yelled back as he entered the kitchen. Just the entered Rory with a baby at arms.

"Hey I think this belong to you" Rory said walking towards her mother.

"Nop that belongs to the crabby man in the kitchen" she said then took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh fine, Luke!..." Rory calls to the kitchen. "Hey mom, I changed his clothes after you left, ok?" Lorelai had a confused look.

"Ok" she gave Rory a weird look and the Luke came from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I believe this is yours" Rory handed Will to Luke.

"Hey there…" he said to they barely seeable face of baby Will "Why didn't you take his jacket of" he said sitting him on the counter while taking of his jacket.

"Cuz' they just walked in hon." then she and Rory started laughing Luke just raised and eyebrow.

"Not funny"

"I didn't do it I swear" said Lorelai.

"I bought it for him last week, and well today I thought I'd be a good day to try it out" Rory said between laughs. Will was wearing a little blue baseball cap, a blue flannel shirt and jeans.

"You made her do this?" he turned towards Lorelai.

"I swear I didn't. since last time when you got so mad I've never tried to dress him like you, all though he looks so cute" and they start to giggle again except Luke. He just looked down towards Will.

"Do you like it?" he asked him. And in response he just got Will to throw his hands to his little cap and mumble out 'dada', which made Luke smile.

"Aw you big softy" teased Lorelai.

"Do you not want coffee ever again?" he said picking up will.

"Sorry I'll be good" she gave him a smile

"As to you…" he turned to Rory

"Sorry I want coffee also, I'll never dress Will like you again, but please pleeease don't take my coffee away" Rory teased him. He just rolled his eyes and gave them coffee.


	2. Chilton

NOT MINE

* * *

Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the inn.

"Coffee!"

"Well good morning to you two. Didn't you go to the diner today?" Sookie said turning to the coffee pot.

"Yes that's why I want coffee"

"Huh?" she handed her the cup.

"Well Luke didn't want to give us anymore coffee cuz' of Will" she took a sip, and made a 'Mmm Mmm good' sound

"What? What did little Will do?" she said with a giggle. And started to stir something on the stove.

"It wasn't him, sip of coffee it was Rory" she noticed Sookie's confused expression "Last week she got Will this gorgeous little blue baseball cap and flannel, so this morning I went to the diner and she got Will ready and then followed me into the diner a little later, so when Luke took Will's jacket of we saw what he was wearing, which was the same thing that Luke was wearing so he thought it was my idea and then Rory stepped up, _but_ since we didn't stop laughing he took our coffee's away" she made a sad face and took another sip. Sookie was laughing. "Hey stop that unless you want Luke to take your coffee away"

"Ok. So he didn't like it at all?"

"I think he did" she had a smile on her face.

"Really?" she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. But I think he only liked it when Will grabbed his little cap turned up to Luke and called him 'dada'" Lorelai had a biggrin because she was remembering the little cute scene.

"Aw that so cute!" Lorelai nodded "So where's Will now?"

"It was Luke's turn" Sookie nodded. "Ok, so I better get back to work"

Since before Will was born they had decided that _they _would take care of him, that's why they had placed a playpen on one corner of Luke's. They had also hired more help a round the diner, a guy named Scott.

Luke had just put Will down for a nap when Babatte and miss Patty walked.

"Hey gorgeous two coffees to go please" said Babatte.

"Coming right up ladies"

"Oh God! Look it's Willy, aw and he's asleep, and oh my God! Luke! He's dressed just like you, oh that's just to cute" said patty

"Here's your coffee now go"

"Aw now don't be grumpy Luke"

"Leave" he said in a warning voice.

"I just thing its adorable, and he looks more like you than ever" Babatte said.

"Thank you for sharing"

"All right we're leaving now" said patty and then they both left. And Luke went around with business while Will slept. When he woke up he just sat there for a while not letting a peep out until he saw Luke walk by, then he pulled up and while grabbing the edge of the playpen he stood there, when Luke passed again he yelled 'dada' and with that Luke turned whit a smiled and picked him up.

"Hey you know not to yelled in the diner" Luke was talking to Will while walking to the kitchen, Will just giggled. "You're just like your mother aren't you?" Will giggled harder "Come on lets get you something to eat. Hey Caesar I'm gonna be upstairs, tell Scott ok?"

"Sure boss" and with that they went upstairs.

Meanwhile at the independence inn.

"Oh my God Sookie its here its here!" Lorelai ran into the kitchen holding an envelope.

Sookie turned fast and bumped into a chef that carried a plate of some kind of pasta and made him drop it on the floor. "What is honey?" she just ignored the other chef.

"Here in my hand I have 'the Chilton letter' the one that says _yay _or _nay _to Rory's future"

"Wow a tad dramatic. I like it!" she walked closer to Lorelai "What are you waiting for? Open it!" she hopped a little.

"Ok here goes nothing" and Lorelai opened the envelope and started to read "Oh my God" she said an a monotone voice.

"What? What? Oh my God tell me I'm dying here!"

"She's in" Lorelai couldn't believe it "She's in, Rory got in, she got into Chilton. Oh my God"

"Yay! I knew it, she's so smart" Sookie hugged Lorelai.

"I need to tell her"

"She's in school"

"I need to tell Luke"

"He's working"

"Yes I know, but I can go to his job"

"True. But then _you're _also working"

"Good point. Wait who cares! I'm practically my boss here"

"I know honey I was just messing with you"

"Mean"

"I know, bye hon. O wait. Are you gonna wait for Rory there?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry I'll be back before my shifts over"

"Don't worry…" she dismissed Lorelai with her hand. "Go have lunch tell them, everything will be ok here"

"Good to know. Bye Sookie" and she left for the diner.

Back in the diner, Lorelai came in.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey" she noticed the playpen was empty and Luke was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Luke?"

"Upstairs with Will"

"Thanks" she called back while walking towards the stairs.

"No problem" and he got back to work. She stood outside Luke's old apartment door.

"Come on Will, one more bite, it's good…" there was a pause "Ok I take that back, it's not good…" Lorelai smiled _Oh my God he is such a good and caring guy_ "But you still owe me one more bite" she opened the door slowly so he wouldn't notice.

"Aw c'mon Will don't make your daddy beg, not even I do _that_" Luke looked up at her and Will just giggled.

"Funny. Here you give it a try" he got up and gave her the spoon and the little Gerber.

"Umm Luke, he's a little older than 1 he eats solids now"

"I know" he said a little annoyed.

"Ok so, what's with the Gerber"

"Didn't have time to make him lunch an besides this is good for him. So I thought why not"

"Well I think the answer to that is in your shirt" she said pointing and laughing. "You should change that by the way"

"Why?" they walked and Lorelai sat in front of Will to finish feeding him and Luke sat next to her.

"_Because, _open wide baby" she placed a spoon in front of Wills mouth

"What!" he laughed.

"Not you, him"

"Oh. Ok so why should I change?"

"Because you're all covered in baby food for one. There you go" she said when Will took in the spoon and nothing came out of his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Talking to Will again"

"Ok, focus on me for a second and tell me" he said taking the spoon from her.

"Ok, _we_ are gonna take Rory out to dinner"

"We are?" she nodded grabbing the spoon and turning back to Will "Why?"

"Because she just got accepted to Chilton!"

"Really!" he was so happy and excited and Lorelai was happy to know he was.

"Yep, I got the card today, actually its in my purse you can go see it if you want to" he got up, got to the letter and read it.

"God, this is so… great!"

"Wow that was hard for you to say. Ok were done here"

"What? Oh wait Will again huh?"

"Yes, and you'll be glad to know that I have to take his shirt of cuz' its looking _really _disgusting. And besides we have to get dressed for our big sisters dinner, yes we have yes _we_ have" she said in a baby voice that made both Luke and Will laugh. "See he's just like you" he mocked Luke. He walked up to her and kissed her until he was interrupted by a 'dada' and a tug on his shirt.

After that Luke told the guys he was taking the day of, and Lorelai called the inn to say the same. They got home, got ready and waited for Rory. Once she got home, she walked into the living room and saw them all dressed up and watching TV.

"You guys do know that the TV cant see you right?" she walked into her room.

"Oh you don't say and here we got all dressed up just for the TV, now I'm sad…" Lorelai walked into Rory's room "What ever will we do? Oh I know! How about we go out for dinner, you know to get my mind of the whole 'the TV cant see you' thing and well why not _also _to celebrate the fact the you got into Chilton, you know cuz I'm so bummed out about the whole TV thing" Lorelai watched Rory's reaction.

"What?" Rory asked in disbelieve.

"What do you mean _what. _You jut told me that the TV cant see me…"

"About Chilton _mom" _

"Oh _that_" she sat on Rory's bed.

"Yes" she was annoyed but sort of laughing.

"Oh yeah, well you got into Chilton"

"Really?"

"Yes babe you got in"

"Ah!" Rory screamed at the top of her lung which made Luke run into her bedroom.

"You ok?" he asked them.

"I got into Chilton!" Rory jumped Luke and hugged him.

"I know congratulations" they kept hugging

"Aw that's such a Kodak moment" Lorelai mocked

"Knock it off" said Luke.

"Cant.Way.To.Hungry" and she faked passing out on top of the bed. Which made Rory just jump on top of her. "Ah you weigh a ton" Lorelai mocked.

"Are you guys about done? Cuz' I'm really hungry all I ate was a really really disgusting Gerber." Luke said

"Yes sorry" faked apologized Lorelai. And Lorelai made a 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Yeah I'll get changed now" Rory got off Lorelai and looked for clothes "If you leave I can change" Both Lorelai and Luke left. After a while Rory came out. "Ready. So where to now?"

"You pick kid, after all you were the one who got into Chilton"

"Cool" the went to dinner as a big happy family and truthfully they were.

The next day Lorelai got the mail and saw a Chilton stamp on one. She opened it and saw that 5 with a whole lot of 0's behind it and she decided to go to the diner right away, so she grabbed sleeping Will and head to the diner.

"Hey!" he said and grabbed the car seat from her.

"Hi" she said and sat on the stood.

"That's not a happy 'hi'"

"Here" and she gave him the letter.

"What's this?" he said taking the envelope.

"Read it" after a while Lorelai saw Luke's expression, and then it changed from worried to cooled of.

"Ok, it's not so bad"

"What! You're kidding right?"

"No, to be honest I thought it's be worse"

"Really?"

"Yep. There's options here. I mean we are two working parents with bank accounts"

"Yeah well you should know, you handle all the financial stuff"

"I do and I know"

"But…"

"Ok see I have to tell you something" he confessed, took Will and went upstairs, Lorelai followed.

"Ok, that was weird, confess what?"

"Ok, see when they pay checks get here I split mine into two equal parts and I put them into two different accounts. Then I get your check pay the bills, buy the food and whatever's left I put it into your account, you know for your shopping…" she nodded with a weird face. "Say something"

"You split yours into two?" he looked down.

"Yeah… I made two different accounts...umm... one is for Will to have when he's 21 and the other is for Harvard… you know Rory"

"You do that?"

"Yep. See now I'll just have to take the Chilton thing out of mine and whatever's left I'll split it and put it into the accounts"

"Aw that so sweet" she hugged him. "You do know you don't have to do that" he nodded.

"But I want to, it's a good use for it" she kissed him.

"You're such a good provider" she mocked and he kissed her back.

"Good to know" the kiss deepened as their hands roamed their bodies. And when it all started to get hot, a cry came as a bucket of cold water.

"Duty calls. Duty should get a better way of calling and a more accurate time" she said while she walked over to pick Will up.

"Yeah well duty is weird" with that they walked downstairs to eat, all 3 of them.


	3. 1st day

NOT mine, wish they were but nop :-(

* * *

"Get up" Luke poked Lorelai while he got up.

"Hmm" was all the response he got. After a few minutes he went back into the bedroom all powder fresh.

"I thought I said 'get up'" he pulled the covers of.

"What the…"

"Get up or you guys are gonna be late" and with that she jump out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Since she took forever to come out Luke left her a pot of coffee and a note saying bye

"Mom!" Rory ran up to her mom's bedroom and nothing.

"What?" she asked walking out of the bathroom in a business skirt and coat.

"I thought you were asleep" she admitted shyly.

"What! And miss your first day? Never!" Lorelai walked to her room and suddenly a cry came screeching from across the hall. _Oh no I forgot to tell Luke that he had to take Will. Damn it! _She thought. Rory went to her brothers room and came out with him in arms.

"Mom, so are we taking him?"

"I forgot to tell Luke" Rory nodded. "Did you eat breakfast already?"

"We don't have time to take him to the diner" she said while they were walking downstairs.

"Ok then… I know! I'll make some pop tarts for me while you change him?" she asked like a little kid. Rory just nodded and took Will upstairs.

"You owe me!" Rory yelled from Will's room. Shortly after that they were in their way.

"How do you feel?" asked Lorelai

"Weird" Answered Rory.

"Good" and after that they were silent all they way to Chilton, well except for Will's babbling. They parked the car and looked out at the hugeness of the building.

"Mom?" Rory said with a shaky voice.

"It's ok babe, lets go" they got out Lorelai went for the backseat door, they had an 'X-terra' a yellow one. They walk inside looking for the headmaster's office, Rory had Will in her arms. Lorelai hadn't notice a man looking at her and she surely didn't notice him walking up to her.

"Excuse me" he said and she turned a little surprised. "Do you need help?"

"Umm…" Lorelai turned to see Rory and she was talking to Will and showing him stuff, "Yes we need to go to the headmasters office" she said looking at him.

"Oh I see you were kind enough to bring your siblings here" he said trying to flirt. Lorelai just raised an eyebrow. _Who's this guy kidding? _Rory had put Will down for a little bit and he starting walking towards Lorelai, well not actually walking more like stumbling.

"Aw tell me you just didn't use _that _line? Cuz' if you did then Chilton really sucks"

"Yeah, well if its any good to you I'm just a dad here"

"Yeah well I'm…" and right then Will hugged her leg, she just scooted down and picked him up. Rory came running her way.

"Sorry mom, it's just that he looked so cute walking and by the time I reacted he was already far enough out of my reach but close enough to you…"

"No prob." She told Rory.

"You're a mom?"

"Yes, now where's the headmasters office?" Lorelai turned to the man, and he just turned towards Rory.

"Where's your dad?" _how dare he _thought Lorelai. Rory just looked shocked.

"I have no idea, Don't see him that much…" Rory played with her mom. The man started to grin. "_But _my step dad is working right now, oh no wait it's still early he must be at the gym right now…" she turned to face Lorelai "Right mom? Butch is still at the gym at this hour right?" _ja that's my daughter. _Thought Lorelai when she saw the mans expression at the name _butch _it was almost as if someone had punch the air out of him.

"Yeah babe he is" she said while smiling towards her darling daughter.

"Let me show you where the headmasters office is" he said all nervous. The girls walked behind him giggling, when he got to the office he just said goodbye and practically ran out of there, at that the girls giggled harder. When finally the freaky secretary told them to go in, they stopped giggling. And Lorelai almost dropped dead right there in the door way when she saw her worst dream come true. _What the hell is SHE doing here!" _Lorelai yelled in her head.

"Lorelai it's about time you got here, I cant believe you got Rory late for her first day of school"

"Hi grandma" Rory said so quietly she wasn't almost heard. _Why is she here, I never told her to come, I just mention I was gonna be coming to Chilton now, I never said I wanted her here. My mom is gonna kill me! _She thought while a fake smile was plastered on her face.

"Mom" Lorelai whispered even softer than Rory had. Will started so squirm in her arms so she put him down and grabbed one of his hands so he wouldn't go wander around, he tugged on her arm and yelled 'mum' Lorelai looked down and smiled, it was the first time he called her 'mom' or at least tried to.

"He talks? So soon?" Emily was impressed.

"Yeah well he's smart mom" said Lorelai picking him up again

"Lorelai I never…"

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore or Rory for that matter" Rory interrupted her grandma before things got more ugly and introduced herself to the headmaster.

"Hello, I'm headmaster Charleston" he said politely. Rory shook his hand. Rory and the headmaster talked for a while, Lorelai and Emily just listen to them, after a while the headmaster send Rory to get some papers straight and Lorelai asked him if it was necessary for her to be there he just said no and she left without speaking to her mother. Lorelai was in the hall when.

"Lorelai!" screeched Emily.

"What?" she stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Why the attitude?"

"Why are you here?" Lorelai asked and she sprung to look her at the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know we'd be here?"

"Rory told me" she said simply.

"What?"

"Rory told me. Are you deaf or something?"

"She invited you!" Lorelai was shocked.

"Well yes, technically she did"

"Unbelievable" Lorelai whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing we're leaving" and with that she turned and walked away.

At the diner Kirk had been looking at his plate that only has 1 piece of bacon, actually he's been looking at it for about half an hour now.

"Here" said Luke placing the bill next to the plate.

"What's that?" said Kirk looking at the bill.

"It's a bill Kirk, see those little numbers at the bottom, that's what you owe me for the food" Luke said sarcastically.

"Stupid long day!" Lorelai entered with Will in her arms. Luke turned and reached for Will and placed him in the playpen.

"What happened?" ha said walking behind the counter.

"One word Emily"

"Your mom?"

"How many Emily's do you know that would make me this upset"

"I stand corrected. What happened?" he placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Well first of all you forgot Will"

"What?"

"I thought you were gonna bring him here this morning"

"You didn't say anything"

"I _know_ but I thought you'd assume"

"Lorelai…" he gave her the patented annoyed 'Lorelai' growl.

"Fine _that _was my fault but the annoying Chilton flirting dad and Emily were not my fault"

"The Chilton what?" Luke looked confused.

"Oh there was this guy who at first offered to help us find the headmasters office but then he started flirting and saying 'nice of you to bring your sibling' I mean oh my God that line is older than dust. Anyways he gets all flirty and then Will walks up to me and Rory come running all 'mom I'm sorry' you know cuz she interrupted and this guy get the shocked look. And you'd think the whole mom thing would be his clue to cool down but _no _he turns to Rory and asks where her dad is and she has the nerve to say that she doesn't know cuz she doesn't see him that much. So he gets all build up and starts smiling so naturally I panic, and then she goes 'but my step dad is working' and I'm all like that's my girl. But then to scare him of more she asked me if 'butch was working or at the gym' and I say gym. So the flirty-Chilton-dad panics and just shows us the office and leaves." After that she drew in a big breath and Luke just took her coffee.

"You clearly don't need more coffee" she just gave him a death glare. "What did you say about your mom?"

"Wow I had just forgot about her, thanks for bringing her back into my mind"

"Sorry" he said sarcastically.

"It's ok. Well we walk into the office and she's there, she's just sitting there drinking tea, and she has the nerve to yell at me for being late"

"You were late!"

"Oh shut up! Anyway the headmaster talked to Rory then she sent her away so I was stuck there with both of them…" she sighted "So I told the headmaster if I could leave and he said yes, so we were on our way out and Emily called me, making a story short she said _Rory _invited her…"

"What?" Luke was shocked and stopped whipping the counter.

"I know! She said so though"

"And you're gonna believe her?"

"Don't know, I'm gonna have to talk with Rory" she turned to look at Will, he was just playing in the playpen "Guess what he did today" she turned to Luke with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"He said mom, we actually he tried to say mom" Luke was smiling. "So now you're not so special mister" she mocked.

"I was special before?"

"Yes because before he could only say 'dada' but now he said 'mum'" Lorelai said mimicking Will.

"Oh so you were jealous?" Luke mocked her. She just pocked her tong at him.

"Luke!" came a yell from one of the tables.

"What Kirk!"

"Wow someone's cranky"

"That's cuz' you're still here Kirk"

"Well I wouldn't be if you'd come pick my money"

"You do know that you can come to the register and pay, right?" he said walking. up to him.

"Yes but I didn't want to exhaust myself" he said to Luke' back while he walked to the register.

"Leave!" Luke barked at him and he just ran out the door, Will started crying because the shout scared him "A crap" he whispered and went to pick him up. "Don't cry, I'm sorry, it's just Kirk you know he drive's me crazy, I'm sorry" Luke whispered in Will's ear while he bounced him a little to soothe him.

"Aw that's cute" Lorelai said turning to Luke and watching how Will dozed off to sleep in Luke's arms.

"I know" he smirked at her, he went and put Will down for a nap.

_Stupid school with the stupid big halls and big classroom's with annoying students that creep the hell out of me and can't even remember my name. Hey its supposed to be a good school so how come people cant remember my name! _Rory thought to herself while she fought her locker, the locker won, when she went flying to the ground. _Oh yeah and stupid Lockers!. _While she walked to her next and last class her mind started to wonder. _Ok Gilmore why do you even want to be in Chilton, I mean yeah you have a better chance on getting into Harvard if you go to Chilton instead of Stars Hollow High, but there you have Lane and all the teachers that you already like and know, and well let's not forget that guy you just met the day you were leaving, I think his name was Dean something or other. Wow! That's a first me thinking about a guy, its not like he likes me or anything, wait do I like him? _And the bell rang, she was brought out of her daydreaming. Much to her disgust her new 'friend' Paris had just entered the same classroom as she.

The phone rang.

"Luke's"

"How much do you love me?"

"What do you want Lorelai?"

"To know how much you love me?" she was wondering the inn's lobby.

"Lorelai…" he threatened.

"Can you pick up Rory?"

"What?"

"Luke more coffee!" yelled a voice.

"Shut up Taylor! What did you say Lorelai?"

"Can you go pick up Rory and take her some coffee"

"But I have Will and the diner" he said pouring more coffee into Taylor's cup.

"You can take Will with you and leave Caesar in charge"

"Lorelai" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Please" she begged.

"Fine, what time?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago?"

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry its just that I forgot"

"Fine, bye"

"Thank you, bye, love ya"

"Yeah whatever" and he hung up. _Aw he's so dreamy _she mocked to herself as she hung up the phone. Luke told Caesar and then grabbed Will, after a few minutes they were off. Since Will was in the diner Lorelai took Luke's truck and left the 'x-terra' for just in cases.

Rory was just getting out of school but Luke was not there yet, so she took a seat in one of the benches just outside of the main entrance, she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Excuse, Rory was it?" it was the same guy that earlier had hit on her mom.

"Yeah" she looked up at him.

"I was just wondering. Are you waiting for someone, because I could give you a ride"

"Oh, no thanks, besides I live in stars hollow"

"Oh that's no problem, I have to go have lunch there, do you know a place called dragonfly inn?" _Crap! _She thought to herself _mom where are you?. _While all that was happening Luke got to the parking lot. took Will out and headed to the main entrance.

"Still no thanks" she looked down, she never noticed Luke walking up to them.

"Aw c'mon it beats being here doing nothing"

"Excuse me _what _exactly beats being here doing nothing" Luke put his free hand on the guys shoulder rather roughly.

Rory looked up at the sound of his voice "Dad!" she quickly stood up and hugged Luke.

"Dad?" asked the guy a little panicked.

"Yes, so please enlighten me as to what you were doing with my daughter!" _his daughter that has a nice ring to it _thought Rory as she grabbed Will.

"Oh…n-nothing I was just…uh…offering a ride home" he said and started walking away slowly, because the look and Luke's face was of pure anger.

"You better stay away from her" the guy just nodded and left. Luke turned to Rory, and she hugged him. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, he just didn't take no, I think he just wanted to see my mom again" they started to walk back to the car.

"Was that the same guy from this morning?"

"You knew about him?" he just nodded. "Yeah same guy" she saw Luke tense up. "Hey thanks for going along with the dad thing"

"Anytime kid" they got to the car.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah" he out the key in the ignition.

"I do think of you as my dad, I just wanted you to know" she said looking at her shoes.

"Good cuz' I've always thought of you as a daughter" right then a 'dada' comes screaming from the backseat. "I haven't forgot about you buddy" and Will just smiles.

"Hey did you bring me _something?_" Rory wiggled her eyebrows.

"A crap! I forgot your coffee"

"Luke! It was a lousy first day of school and you_ forgot_ the coffee"

"Hey, want some ice cream?"

"Well yeah, but still I'm gonna need my coffee"

"All right when we get back home I'll give you coffee" he started the car and they headed for the ice cream shop.

"Better"

When they got back to stars hollow Luke drove straight home, to drop of Rory and change Will because he was all stained with chocolate, Rory convinced Luke of buying him chocolate ice cream. The truck was in the drive way, which meant that Lorelai was inside.

"Hey mom" said Rory to the lump on the couch while she made her way to the kitchen to put away the ice cream Luke bought for Lorelai, then she went to her room.

"Hey, where's Luke!" she said walking into Rory's room.

"Oh he is just getting Will" Rory turned and had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Why don't you go help Luke with Will"

"Why?" Lorelai had a puzzled look, just then they heard the door. "Luke?"

_Crap! _He thought "I'm gonna take Will upstairs!"

"Mom, go with him" Rory said holding the smile back. Lorelai walk out of her room and catch up to Luke before going into Will's room.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he said and didn't turn, he just open the door to Will's room and stepped inside with Lorelai close behind him.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" _still not turning huh? _She thought.

"Willy!" she said in a baby voice and Will turned, his face covered in chocolate ice cream, well his face and all of his clothes. "Oh my God"

"What?" Luke played naïve.

"Is that chocolate al over Will's face?" she walked to stand in front of them.

"Actually it's chocolate ice cream" Lorelai's mouth just fell open.

"You 'Mister healthy McHeath' gave our son ice cream before dinner?"

"Rory tricked me into it" he said while starting to clean up Will.

"You guy's went out for ice cream!"

"It was a rough first day" he defended himself.

"The three of you ate ice cream with out me 'the mommy'!"

"Technically I had a banana split"

"That still has ice cream on it!"

"Hey relax, we brought you back some ice cream, its in the freezer"

"Yay! Now was that to hard to say?"

"No, not really" she pocked her tong out at him and went downstairs to get her ice cream before dinner.

"Listen to me, not to scare you bout you have a _very _crazy mother" Luke told Will and he only giggled.

Lorelai was in the kitchen eating her ice cream when Rory walked out of her room.

"Wow it didn't take long for you to find it" Rory mocked.

"Yeah you know me…" she took a bite then asked "Rory did you tell your grandma to go to Chilton today?"

"What! No!"

"She said you did"

"All right, the day I found out I was going to Chilton I called grandpa and told him. He must've told grandma. But really I never told her" Lorelai nodded.

"Why did you call your grandpa?"

"Ok you might as well know, I've been talking to him like once a week, you know just to talk, I really like him and miss him. So we started talking once a week. I felt proud of getting into Chilton so I told him, I never thought he was gonna tell grandma, sorry"

"Hey, its not your fault I think its good you keep in contact with him. It just got me by surprise the fact that she was there, and well I was just shocked when she said you invited her…"

"I didn't I swear" Rory cut her of.

"No problem. So tell me, how did you get Luke to buy you guys ice cream?"

"I called him dad" she admitted shyly.

"What?"

"Well I was waiting for you to pick me up so I sat in one of the benches and the guy who was hitting on you earlier started telling me he'd give me a ride home, so he just kept insisting and I got kinda scared just then Luke came and I got up and yelled 'dad' which actually freaked the guy, and Luke treated him. So the guy left and Luke and I started talking and I thanked him for not freaking out when I called him dad he said it was ok and I told him I always looked at him as my dad and he said that good cuz he always looked at me as her daughter"

"Aw that's so sweet"

"Yeah well it was a very mushy moment. After that I asked for my coffee which he forgot so I made him take us for ice cream"

"Nice, and I'm glad you guys talked, and it's true you know"

"What?"

"He really sees you as his daughter"

"I know" said Rory with a smile "And I really look at him as my dad, Will is really lucky"

"Now, lets not get mushy here. Think you can get him to take us out for dinner?"

"I'm up for the challenge"


	4. Coffee, Popsicle's and Grand Slam's

Not mine :-( but Luke is though hahaha i wish (i really do)

* * *

"Coffee" said Lorelai to Will who was sitting on her lap. Will just had a perplex look on his face. "Coffee" Will giggled. "_Coffee"_

"fee!" Will giggled.

"_Co_ffee" Lorelai corrected.

"ofee"

"Close enough, lets go" Lorelai picked him up and they walked towards the diner. While they were walking. "Ok so 'what do you want?' silence _coffee"_

"ofee!"

"What do you want? _Coffee" _Lorelai insisted.

"ofee!" screamed Will and then giggled.

"Aw you're so cute, so 'what do you want?'" she asked again now that they were approaching the diner.

"ofee!" Will was very happy, and Lorelai was proud.

"You're a very smart boy!" Lorelai tickled him, and they entered the diner. Lorelai sat on a stool and sat Will on the counter facing her. Luke came out of the storage room a while later.

"I thought I already told you, use a booster seat" he said walking behind the counter.

"Well hello to you two" she said sarcastically to him while grabbing Will and sitting him on her lap facing Luke.

"Sorry, hi!" he said and leaned for a quick kiss. When he pulled back he asked "So What do you want?"

"Ofee!" yelled Will, Lorelai hid her smile and Luke had a shock face.

"Lorelai!" Luke growled she just laughed.

"Ofee!" giggled Will at which Lorelai laughed harder, Luke gave her a deadly stare.

"Sorry, but in my defense he sounds so cute"

"No he doesn't!"

"Aw don't be cranky" he let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen. After she had breakfast Lorelai was of to the inn, leaving Will at the diner. She was gonna be back to have lunch with Rory.

"Please stop?" asked Luke.

"Ofee!" Will giggled.

"Aw that's cute" said Rory walking in.

"Don't you start, or I'll take _your_ coffee also" Luke threatened. Rory made a shock face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Coffee please?" he went behind the counter and handed Will to her. "Who thought you to say that?" she asked Will in a baby voice.

"Who do you think?" said Luke while handing her the coffee.

"Mom huh?" he nodded. "Well its good to know I'm not the only one having a crapy day" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lorelai enter the diner.

"Gah!" she let out with a loud sigh and dropped herself on a stool next to her kids.

"Looks like we're not the only ones" said Rory. Luke nodded and walked up to her.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Ofee!" yelled Will from Rory's lap, the girls laughed.

"What he said" said Lorelai between laughs.

"No"

"What! Why?" asked Lorelai not laughing any more.

"For teaching him _that" _he said and turned for the kitchen, she got up and followed.

"Oh but I _really _need coffee today"

"You always say that" he said seriously.

"But today I really mean it" she whined.

"And why's that?" he started walking back into the diner with two plates Lorelai was carrying one.

"Remember the wedding?"

"The one you're having in the inn the one you haven't stopped talking for a week or more?" he asked sarcastically while they set the plates down.

"Yes"

"Ok then _yes_ I remembered"

"Remember the wedding is for twin girls right?"

"With really different taste?" she nodded. "Then yes I remember"

"Ok then if that wasn't annoying enough, they are marrying _twin boys_!" he stop in his tracks.

"What!" asked Luke while turning, Rory was also shocked.

"Just like you heard, so I've been dealing with twin girls, who don't get along, twin guys, who are chickens when it comes to the wedding, and Michel, who well you know how he is, and now he is worse cuz' of all the twins stuff" Lorelai explained in one breath while Luke poured her a mug of coffee.

"Here, you're right you _really _need it" he said handing her the mug.

"Hey can I have more?" asked Rory pushing the mug towards Luke.

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Why was your day so crapy?" Luke asked and Lorelai quickly turned her head towards Rory.

"It was crapy?" asked Lorelai.

"Well, they told me that I need to get a sport and play in a team or… well… I don't know, but it cant be good. So I need to learn a sport and play in a team… by Monday"

"This Monday?" asked Lorelai. Rory nodded. "Wow that sucks"

"Here" Luke handed Rory her mug it was full now. "And its not that bad" he said leaning on the counter.

"What!" the both of them asked in unison.

"I'll teach you a sport" he offered.

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, just pick one"

"Aw you're so sweet" said Lorelai while pinching Luke's cheek. He glared at her deadly. "Sorry, you're not sweet you're bitter"

"Lorelai!"

"Fine I'll stop" she grabbed Will from Rory and started making faces to him which made him laugh.

"So?" asked Luke.

"Fine, if I have to learn one, you might as well be my teacher"

"Why thanks I feel so flattered" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry I didn't mean it _that_ way" she saw him smirk. "Luke!" he smiled "Mom Luke tricked me!" Rory whined.

"I'm busy right now baby, so suck it up and join the club" she said in a baby voice, which amused Will and he giggled.

"Mean!" Rory pouted.

"So what sport did you have in mind?" Luke asked Rory seriously now.

"I don't care. You pick one, since you're the teacher"

"You don't even have _one _you like!" Luke was shocked.

"We don't know nothing about sports honey" Lorelai confessed.

"Apparently. So you don't know _anything!" _he asked shocked.

"I know what a ball is!" Rory said excitedly.

"Ha! _I _know what a homerun is" Lorelai bragged.

"That's not something you should brag about Lorelai" Luke said holding back a smile. Lorelai just stuck her tong out at him.

"Ok then I want to learn about the homerun sport" Rory said proudly and Luke's jaw just dropped.

"It's called _baseball _and that's Luke's favorite sport, he used to play" Lorelai bragged.

"Ok then you're gonna be a great _baseball _teacher" Rory told Luke but he was still in the same shock position.

"Honey, breath" said Lorelai. He did as told.

"Ok umm after dinner go do your homework and I'll be home around 5:30 and we can start then" he told Rory, she nodded.

"Aw you're so fatherly today" Lorelai mocked him.

"Lorelai…"

"Yeah" she flashed her eyelashes towards him.

"So what are you guy's gonna eat?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey! You're not supposed to ask like that!" said Lorelai. He just smiled at her.

"Turkey burger" said Rory.

"Really?" asked Luke

"Yeah, if I want to be sporty I need to start eating healthy" Rory explained and Luke just smiled.

"Ok, then I want a burger and extra fries to compensate her lack of junk food"

"You're crazy"

"I know but I still want that for dinner" she smiled at him and Luke disappeared to the kitchen. After they ate Lorelai took Will back to the inn with her because Luke and Rory were gonna be busy with the baseball thing. Rory went home to finish her home work before Luke came.

"Will!" Sookie screamed when Lorelai entered the inn's kitchen with him.

"Hey aunt Sookie" said Lorelai in a baby voice.

"Come here" Sookie grabbed Will and walked to the chopping board garbed a piece of carrot and gave it to him.

"Aw don't give him that" Lorelai walked to the freezer and pulled a popsicle out took the wrapper of, grabbed the carrot from Will's hand and replaced it with the popsicle "There, now doesn't that taste better?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Lorelai!" Sookie takes the popsicle away from Will "It's too cold outside for him to be eating ice"

"True, but he's not outside" she gave the popsicle back to Will when he started crying.

"You're crazy" she said while shaking her head.

"Yeah well that's the word around town today. Hey can you watch him for a little while?"

"Sure"

"Thanks a million"

"No problem, we're gonna have fun aren't we" she was talking in a baby voice to Will. Once Lorelai walked out of the kitchen doors Sookie took the popsicle and threw it in the sink "Here" and gave the fussy boy another carrot.

Just as Lorelai was walking out the kitchen she bumped into a very pissed of Michel.

"The battle for soup versus salad is raging. Go quick and settle it please as I'm running out of French curse words they wont understand" Michel whined.

"Michel!" said Lorelai then she watched the twin girls argue in the distance.

"It's been 45 minutes of soup or salad - soup or salad. I can't do it anymore. Get me a cab, I'm going to go far away now and never come back" whined the mom to Lorelai.

"Well what if you have the guest have a pick between soup or salad?" Lorelai offered.

"That might work, 45 minutes and it never occurred to me" she left them to go tell the twins. Just as they are happy again the 2 guys walk behind them and hug them, Lorelai noticed something on one of the guy's back.

"Michel, what's that?" she asked pointing to the post-it on one of the guys back.

"That's Mark, and I know that because of the post it on his back"

"Take it off"

"No, we can't all just call everybody 'sweetie' and get away with it" he explained himself.

"Either go over there and take it off or go tell Sookie about the soup or salad"

"Do I have to" he whined like a 3 year old.

"Pick one!"

"Fine I take Sookie" he said while turning and walking towards the kitchen. "Lorelai wants you to know that the guests will have a pick between soup or salad"

"Ok" with that Michel practically ran out of the kitchen and bumped into Lorelai.

"Wow that was fast, and watch where you're going!" she said rubbing her side.

"You're offspring is in the kitchen!" he said a little out of breath.

"I know" she simply said walking to the front desk.

"Why is he there?" he said following her.

"Cuz' Sookie is watching him for a little bit, Luke had to help Rory so I'm looking out for Will"

"No, _you're _not _Sookie _is" he said matter-of-factly.

"You know what? Go and take that post-it off of Mark"

"But I went to tell Sookie bout' the soup or salad therefore you need to de-post-it"

"Go!" Michel went and hugged Mark to 'congratulate' him on the wedding, when he did he took the post-it of, once he turned Matt pulled him into a hug then both girls did, once he had hugged everybody he walk past Lorelai.

"I hate you" he told her and walked away.

At ThE GiLmOrE's HoUsE

"Rory!" Luke said while entering the house.

"I'm almost done, you can make coffee in the mean time though" she said from her room.

"Aw you're really gonna let me make you coffee?" he asked sarcastically from the threshold of her room.

"Ha-ha very funny" she turned from her computer to face him.

"I'm gonna go get some things ready, and if I have any time left I'll make you some coffee"

"Ok" she turned back to the computer. He walked upstairs and changed into some long shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed his baseball gear and walked back downstairs to make some coffee.

"Here" Luke placed the cup next to her lap top.

"Thanks" she took a sip "Wow, I didn't know we needed to get all dressed up" she said looking him up and down.

"Funny. I'll be in the living room, when you're ready" he said walking out of her room. A couple of minutes later Rory walked in and sat next to Luke who was watching a baseball game.

"Are trying to get inspired?"

"Are you trying to get someone else to teach you a sport?" he said turning towards her.

"Sorry, zipping it up now" she turned her attention to the game. "What's that up there, on top of the screen?"

"That's the score board"

"Oh, umm what's WSH and NYY?"

"WSH means Washington and NYY means New York Yankees"

"Oh, why not just NY?"

"Cuz' people wouldn't know if they were Mets or Yankees"

"Oh, What does the little arrow pointing down stand for?" _This is gonna be a long night. _Luke thought.

"Hey, tell you what, why don't I just explain all the rules and stuff. And then if you have any other questions you just go ahead and ask?" Rory nodded.

"Good idea" she teased him. And he started explaining.

InDePenDenCe InN.

"Here" said Sookie handing a sleeping Will to Lorelai. "He's been out for like half an hour but right now I really need both my hands, I need to prepare the food for tomorrow's wedding"

"It's ok, I was gonna go get him now cuz I'm leaving" Lorelai grabbed Will, he fussed but fell back asleep as soon as Lorelai settled him down on the car seat. "I need to go save Rory"

"What?" she asked with a chuckle "I thought you said she was with Luke"

"Yeah she is" she grabbed the car seat and they started walking towards the door. "But he is teaching her about baseball"

"Oh"

"So I'm gonna go to Dosse's pick some junk food and then grab a movie"

"Well knock yourself out, cuz' its Friday" she settled the car seat and walked to the drivers door.

"Yeah but I have to come early tomorrow because of the wedding"

"Oh yeah, well then just enjoy the night"

"I will" and she drove off. She got everything that she needed at Dosse's but there were to many bags plus the car seat so the new bag boy 'Dean' helped her with the bags. After that she went to get some movies and headed home.

It was the bottom of the ninth the Yankees were up by two, it was the last chance for Washington and they had one out.

"That was a strike! Get your eyes checked!" Rory yelled at the TV while Lorelai entered the house with the car seat and baby bag. "I cant believe he counted that as ball 4, if they make a homerun we're tied!" she told Luke. _Wow she gets the hang of this fast _Luke thought.

"Was that my anti-sport baby-girl who just yelled all of that" asked Lorelai walking into the living room and placing the car seat on the floor.

"Shh!" said Rory. Luke got up, went to Lorelai kissed her and grabbed Will who was starting to wake up.

"What did you do to her?" she asked laughing.

"Nothing I just explained it and she got the hang of it, she even like's the Yankees now" he said with a smile.

"Look at you, you're practically glowing" she kissed him but was interrupted by a.

"Yes! Double play! We win!" Rory jumped out of her seat and started jumping up and down.

"You've turned her into a monster" she whispered to Luke, he just smiled.

"So? Do you like it?" asked Luke.

"Oh my God! It's so cool mom why didn't you ever make me like sports!"

"Excuse me! you were afraid of balls up until yesterday and you don't like dirt!" she answered sitting on the couch.

"Yes I know, _but _I could've watched them, it's so competitive" she sat next to Lorelai.

"Good to know you liked it, but tomorrow we are gonna go out side and play" he warned. She nodded.

"And you're gonna dress up again?" Rory mocked.

"I hope you do" Lorelai teased.

"But what if there's a game on tomorrow, we're not gonna watch that?" Rory asked.

"You need to learn how to play" he said matter-of-factly.

"But I already know all I need" she pouted.

"You still need to learn" Luke told her the was a weird cough-sound coming from Will "Did he just cough?"

"Don't think so" said Lorelai. They kept talking while Luke made dinner and they popped a movie in watched it and went to sleep. It was 2:35 a.m. when a strong cry invaded all of the house.

"What's that?" asked a groggy Lorelai.

"Those are the lung you gave our son" Luke answered. "You go back to sleep I'll get it, you have that inn thing, and Caesar is gonna open for me tomorrow" she mumbled something and instantly fell back asleep.

"Hey little buddy what's wrong?" he said as he entered the room, Will was sitting and crying his eyes out. Luke picked him up but the crying only intensified. "Aw, hey shh, mommy needs to sleep, so does your sister she's gonna try to play a sport tomorrow" Will only kept crying he was bright red now. "Wow you have a fever" Luke whispered. He sat Will on the changing table and took his pj's off. "Ok you don't have a fever you're burning up" he said. Will kept crying harder and was breathing thru his mouth. Luke walked downstairs, grabbed some baby fever medicine and walked over to the couch, he sat there popped on Will's favorite video and gave him his medicine.

"What are you doing?" asked Lorelai when she saw that Luke was sitting on the couch TV on and Will sitting on his lap, his back against Luke's stomach and he had hiccups now.

"Is he asleep?" whispered Luke.

"Not yet but he will be. What are you doing and where's his pj's?" she asked sitting next to Luke and combing Will's hair with her fingers.

"His pj's are gone cuz' he was burning up…" he was interrupted.

"What!"

"I gave him his medicine, popped his favorite video and we're just hanging. His fever's down don't worry"

"God I'm so stupid" Lorelai whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'm so stupid. Here you are being the perfect father to my _kids _all day and I go and do this"

"What are you talking about?" he heard Will's breath being slow and steady so he got up and took him to his room.

"Sookie told me he was gonna get sick but I didn't listen" she said. Luke put Will's pj's back on and placed him on the crib. "I gave him a popsicle today" she confessed.

"What!" _did she just say she gave him a popsicle in the middle of October?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was _that_ cold so I took away the carrot Sookie gave him and handed him a popsicle" the were in the hall now, between Will and their room. "Please say something"

"It's October Lorelai! And he's just 15 months old!" he was very pissed.

"I didn't think it was tha…"

"That's right you didn't think! He's not like you or Rory or me for that matter, he's a baby! If you feel a little chilly out for him its plain cold. It's like you eating a popsicle in the middle of winter, which I know you have _but _you make those decisions if you get sick its your own fault, he makes no decisions! You're supposed to know better! You're supposed to look out for his well being!"

"I know that Luke!" she yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Do you? Really?"

"Yes! I have a daughter you know! And I took care of her when she was a baby and she's ok now"

"Miracles _do_ happen sometimes" he walked downstairs. She walked to their room and slammed the door. _I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry. _Luke turned the video off and started flipping the channels he was waiting for her to go to sleep. _You were harsh on her man _one side of his brain said _she gave him a popsicle in the middle of October, I was not harsh I was being honest _the other side of his brain said _you were being honest in a harsh way, why did you have to yell at her, true Will has a cold now but kids need defenses its not like his never gonna get sick. True he is gonna get sick, but we don't need to make him sick. And I know maybe I was a little harsh on her, it's true she has a daughter yes she does and a very bright one also and yes she took care of her when she was a baby. But she didn't do it alone I was here for most of it, I know. Even if you weren't here shed still be the same Rory. I know. _He got up turned the TV off and went up stairs.

_Why did he yell there was no need for yelling, it's true I screwed up and I know I shouldn't of given him that popsicle but he just liked it so much. And who is he to say that about Rory, well not actually Rory but me, I took care of hr when she was a baby, even though he was here most of the time that doesn't mean I don't know how to do it. Those are footsteps he's coming. _She turned her back to the door and pretended to be asleep, she didn't feel like fighting again and she definitely didn't want him to see that she's been crying.

"I know you're not asleep" he said. "Look I'm really sorry for what I said, you do know I didn't mean it, you're a great mom, its just…I… I flipped out. long pause I'm sorry" he sat on the foot of the bed and hear her sniffle.

"I know" she said with a cracking voice. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, her eyes full of tears.

"Hey…" he crawled into bed next to her he sat with his back to the headboard and hugged her "Don't cry" he rubbed her back "I'm sorry for all I said I was an ass"

"No, Luke I'm sorry, here you are teaching my daughter how to play baseball and I gave our son a cold, you're a great dad"

"Only because a great mom told me how to deal" he said with a smile on his face.

"Don't be sweet now, I screwed up"

"No you didn't, well yes you did, but he needs to get sick sometimes, just not always and not by our fault" she smiled.

"You're great and I'm lucky"

"Why?"

"Cuz' you love me" she said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure about that?" he teased and she punched him in the stomach. "Hey!" she smiled. He scooted down and they fell asleep in each others arms.

NeXt MoRnInG

Luke was making breakfast when Rory stepped out of her room.

"Something smells _good" _she said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Thanks I just took a bath" he teased.

"Wow, living with us really affects people" she said sitting down.

"Hey good news"

"What?"

"Will's sick"

"You really don't know the definition of _good _news huh?" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You didn't let me finish _Lorelai _Leigh Gilmore"

"Wow put an emphasis on Lorelai why don't cha"

"Can I go on?"

"Yes, so Will's sick"

"Yes, so we're gonna watch a game while he's awake, then when he takes a nap I'll teach you how to use the batting cage that's out side so when he wakes up again you can practice that by yourself without getting killed and when he sleeps again we'll throw the ball for a while" after that he drew in a big breath.

"Wow it really does affect people. Wait _bating cage?" _Luke nodded "In _our_ front yard?"

"Backyard actually" he said with a smirk. Rory went outside and screamed then ran back inside.

"Where did you get that!"

"I've got my ways" he teased while he set a plate in front of her.

"Mystery man, kinda cool" she sat and began to eat breakfast, Luke went upstairs to get Will he no longer had a fever but he had a cold, Lorelai was long gone she had to be at the inn by seven and it was nine. About twenty minutes later Luke walked back downstairs with Will all dressed and with his face washed, he found Rory cleaning up.

"Hey, leave it I'll do that"

"No, I'll do it you feed him, besides you have to take care of a sick toddler and teach baseball to a teenager so the least I can do is wash the dishes"

"I like how you think" he put Will in his high chair and made him some oatmeal. After a while Rory convinced Luke to take the feeding to the living room so they could catch a game.

"What channel?"

"63. c'mon Will you'll feel better just eat some" Will wasn't letting the spoon get near his mouth and when it did he just spit everything out.

"You're not supposed to lie to kids"

"It worked on you"

"Hey!" Rory pretended to be offended but turned her attention to the game that was gonna start. Will started whimpering. "Why is he sick anyways?"

"He ate something he shouldn't of have" Luke kept trying with the food.

"What did mom give him now?"

"What makes you think it was your mom?"

"Ok, what did _you _give him?"

"Not gonna tell you. C'mon I cant give you the medicine unless you eat something" he spit everything out again.

"Try a bottle with milk, and please tell me"

"Milk? And no" he turned to face her for the first time since they were there.

"Maybe he has a sore throat" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ill try that, keep an eye on him?" he asked getting up.

"Tell me what was it" he let out a long sigh.

"You mom took away the carrot sookie gave him and replaced it with a popsicle"

"Wow, so the carrot got him sick huh?" she teased.

"Ha-ha" he walked to the kitchen to get the bottle, he drank it all and after that Luke gave him the medicine that made him droopy. So about an hour later Luke and Rory were outside in the batting cage.

"I don't feel safe" she said all panicked.

"Why?"

"What if Will cry's?" she was looking for excuses.

"That's why I have this with me" he pointed to the baby monitor.

"Ok, but do we need helmets?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because the ball is hard and it comes at you fast" Rory's eyes got so big they almost fell out of their sockets. "Relax I'll put it slower for you, not step outside so you can watch me" she did as told and watched him hit almost all of the balls that were thrown at him except for 2.

"Wow 18 out of 20, that's impressive"

"Yeah well I used to play, now step in" so she did. "Grab the bat like this" he put her where she had to be and in the position she had to be, then stepped out turned down the speed and turned it on again (it had the bottom so the ball would automatically go to one place and get stacked again) "Swing when they leave, you need to get the felling of it" when the machine turned it's self off she ran out of it.

"I hit 3 I hit 3!" she was so excited jumping up and down then ran and hugged Luke "Wow that feels so good, it takes all the stress out of you"

"Yes it does"

"Ah! This is so cool, I hit three, well three out of twenty, but still I've never grabbed a bat in my life and I hit three, I think this deserves coffee" she said and right then a cry came from the monitor.

"Sure I have to go in anyways" they went inside he went for Will and she made coffee.

InDePenDenCe InN.

"So are they coming?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"Depends on how Will's doing" she said a little ashamed.

"Hey it's ok, he'll be fine"

"Yes I know, but I was my fault"

"Don't beat yourself up"

"Why not?"

"Its true you should've never given him that popsicle, but that's done, so why cry over spilled milk"

"Sookie I got my son sick, and Luke is taking care of him…"

"He's the father"

"And at the same time teaching _my_ daughter how to play baseball"

"He's a great guy" _he has to be who else would take care of his sick son and teach a sport to his girlfriends daughter in the same day without complaining. Those two should get married already. _Sookie thought.

"He's a great father, and all I can do is make Will sick"

"Look if you're gonna be like this just go home, everything here is done, the wedding is not for another 3 hours, so go, go home take care of Will while Luke teaches Rory about baseball, as weird as that sounds, but go" Lorelai chuckled.

"Ok, but are you sure you don't need me?"

"No, the fun thing passed, the swans are already here, Michel is already freaked, everything is done, just go"

"Thank you so much Sookie" and with that she left the kitchen.

At ThE HoUsE

"Wow he is eating a squashed fruit" Rory said with a 'yuck' tone.

"He knows its good for him" it was 4:15 p.m. Rory was watching some TV show because there was no game on, Luke was on the couch and Will was in his high chair in the living room. "There you go" he said when the fifth spoon full went in and nothing came out, he was quietly eating.

"Wow that's progress"

"Aja" said Luke Lorelai walked in and was unheard she stood watching them from behind the couch.

"Hey ate all of it" Rory was impressed.

"Well he was hungry, he didn't want to eat anything at breakfast" Luke explained while whipping Will's face, taking him out of his chair and carrying he was facing the wall behind Luke 'mum' Will said Luke and Rory tuned. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, is he ok?" she walked up to them and Luke handed her Will.

"Yeah he is" Luke said while sitting down.

"Mom I hit 3 baseballs!"

"Really?" Lorelai was excited for Rory _Wow it was only a few hours, why do I feel like if I've missed months of their lives. _

"Yeah it feels so good, you get de-stressed "

"Really, I'll have to try it one of these days" said Lorelai looking at Will who was almost asleep in her arms.

"Ha-ha" mocked Luke.

"Hey! Don't worry mom I'll teach you, hey Luke? Can I go outside?"

"Sure, wear a helmet ok?"

"Yeah!" Rory yelled while running thru the back door.

"Wow, you work miracles mister" she said sitting next to him with Will asleep.

"Apparently you too" he motioned to Will. "He fell fast asleep" she put Will in the play pen and went to sit down next to him again and place her head on his shoulder. "So what time are you leaving?"

"What?" she was almost asleep also.

"For the wedding, what time are you leaving?"

"Oh, I'm not going" she said simply.

"What? Why?"

"I want to be here, it's not fair to you that I leave when Will's sick and Rory needs help"

"We're fine, he's better and Rory learns fast"

"Still…"

"You have to go, its your inn"

"Fine, but I'm gonna take Will with me"

"No you're not. You need to focus on the wedding"

"But Luke" she whined.

"Fine tell you what. Let's go and get Rory so she takes a bath, then you take one, after that I take one…"

"Where are you going with this?" she sat back to look him in the eye.

"We'll all go to the wedding and if Will feels ok I'll take you out for dinner. What do you say?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go get Rory"

"Let's?"

"Yes I want to show you something"

"Sure lets go. Wait what about Will?"

"I got the baby monitor"

"Lets go" they walked thru the back door and saw Rory bat 15 out of 20 balls. "Wow you go girl hit that ball!"

"Mom! Did you see!" she walked out of the cage.

"Yes I did, you're really good"

"Well I had a great teacher" she looked at Luke and he blushed.

"Hey honey go take a bath and put your pretty dress on, we're gonna go to the wedding and after that we're going out for dinner" Lorelai told Rory the new plans.

"What about catch?"

"We'll catch tomorrow by the looks of it you'll get the hang of it really fast" Luke told her.

"Ok!"

"Go take a bath then" said Lorelai and Rory went inside. "So what did you wanna show me?" she asked him in a seductive voice.

"Put this on and come with me" he handed her a helmet and pulled her hand into the cage.

"What are we doing here?"

"See that line there?" she nodded "Don't go further than that line, for your safty"

"How dangerous is it here?"

"Not much"

"So you'll protect me?" she asked in a seductive tone and hugged him he nodded and turned her so her back was to his chest he put the bat on her hands and they were both holding it.

"Wait here don't move" she nodded he turned pressed a button and was quickly in the same position. "A ball is gonna come, don't swing" he whispered in her ear and she shivered. "Now!" he said she swung and hit the ball, at the sound she jumped up and down passing the line Luke told her no to so he quickly turned the thrower of and when he turned… "I thought I told you not to pass that line you could've been hurt!" she ignored his temper and jumped him wrapping her legs around his waist making him lose balance a little so his back was against one of the cage walls while she was kissing him fiercely.

After a while they went inside and Rory was coming out of the bathroom, Lorelai went to take a bath Luke changed Will in his sleep and got the diaper bag ready when Lorelai came out he went to take a bath; he came out and Rory was barely ready Lorelai had a long way and Will was waking up, Luke gave him a sippy-cup with juice.

They witnessed the ceremony and was wonderful everything was beautiful and Luke didn't miss a chance to tell Lorelai which she loved to hear. After it was over Lorelai went around with Will on her arms, Luke went to put everything in the car and Rory just went to look around, about half an hour after the ceremony was over Luke found Lorelai and Will, she told him that it was time to go so Luke took Will to the car while Lorelai went to find Rory. Once on the car the discussion began.

"Where do you want to eat?" Luke asked the girls.

"Sniffy's!" they both yelled in unison.

"But that's out of town"

"So?" asked Lorelai.

"Fine we'll go"

"Yay!" the both yelled.

When they got to Sniffy's Will was asleep in his car seat so Luke stopped the car at the door Rory, Lorelai and Will got off, Luke went to park the car. Maisy was greeting people at the door and saw them come in.

"Lorelai!" she walked up to them. "Hey Rory"

"Hi Maisy" Rory said politely.

"Wow why is Will asleep?" Maisy asked looking into the car seat.

"Well he has a bit of a cold right now so the medicine knocks him out" Lorelai explained, just then Luke walked in.

"Lucas!"

"Hey Maisy" he said giving her a hug.

"Well what brings you guys here all dressed up?" Maisy asked walking them to their table.

"Well we we're at a wedding and got hungry so we came here" Lorelai explained.

"Oh was the wedding near here?"

"No, it was at Lorelai's inn" Luke told her.

"Then why did you come _here_ to eat?"

"Because those girls right there are crazy" he explained.

"Good for you" Maisy told the girls and they just laugh. "God it looks weird to see him sleep" Maisy said looking at a sleeping Will.

"Hey Maisy where's Buddy?" Luke was concerned.

"Oh we got swamped and right now he is washing some stuff" she explained.

"Ok I'll be right back"

"Now Lucas don't go back there and help him you hear me!" Maisy said to the back of Luke's head.

"Hey Buddy" said Luke walking into the kitchen.

"Wow Lucas! It's a great surprise to see you here" Buddy hugged him. "Are you here alone?"

"No, they're outside" Buddy nodded "There's something I want to ask you"

"Sure"

"For dessert can you make Rory a 'Grand Slam'?"

"Yeah why if I may ask?"

"When has that stopped you? Anyway, I'm teaching Rory how to play baseball and she is doing really great. She has a try out on Monday it's a thing for school, so I thought it…umm. would…"

"Yes I'll make her a 'Grand Slam'. Luke you big softie" Buddy hugged Luke a manly man hug. Luke returned and Maisy left. After dinner and the grand slam they were off before it got to cold out for Will.

* * *

MoNdAy At ThE DiNeR

_To be continued… will she make the team? Will she play?  
I'm gonna end it here for now because it's getting to be very long, but next chapter will continue where we left off._


	5. Runs, Sniffy's and grandparents

i figured it gets annoying to say 'not mine' all the time, so now on i wont say it any more.

* * *

MoNdAy At ThE DiNeR

"I'm so nervous I might puke" Rory stated.

"Then go upstairs, I'm really not in the mod to clean up puke"

"Luke be nice" threatened Lorelai.

"I was just kidding, sorry" he said towards Rory.

"It's ok, I'm gonna go now wish me luck"

"Wait!" said Luke and ran upstairs leaving both of then shocked after a while he walked back down with a wrapped gift. "Here" he gave it to Rory.

"Luke you didn't have to" said Lorelai.

"I know but she needs it" he stated and she opened it.

"It's a glove!"

"Oh I'll never take that away don't worry" said Lorelai.

"Luke you really didn't have to" said Rory.

"You need it, and it's a perfect fit, try it on" instead of that Rory jumped him and hugged him. "so you like it?"

"I love it!" she put it on "And it fits perfectly!" _in more ways than one, man I have a family. God he's good with kids even if he denies it and a big softy also _thought Lorelai while she watches her family interact.

"I left it all night in oil so its soft now" he explained. _Just like you _thought Lorelai.

"Thanks, well I really have to leave now…" she placed the glove in her backpack "Bye mom…" she hugged her and kissed her "Bye Luke…" she hugged him and kissed his cheek, went over to the play pen and saw Will asleep. "Man I wish I was you right now" she whispered to her little brother and then left.

"What?" Luke asked when he noticed Lorelai staring at him

"You such a big softy"

"Don't mock or you'll have no coffee for a month" he threatened.

"I'm not mocking but I'll be quiet now" they heard whimpering coming from the play pen she went on got Will. "Hey there buddy, you just missed your big sister, are you felling better? Good" she walked back to the seat on the counter she had before.

"Does he have a fever?" asked a concerned Luke. Lorelai checked.

"Nop, no fever" she turned to face Will. "You're better aren't you, yes you are, yes you are"

"Aw mushy mommy" Luke mocked.

"Hey shut up and go make your family breakfast, now shoot!" she waved her hand towards the kitchen to make her point. He shot her back a look and walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai ate breakfast and Luke fed Will after that she took Will back to the inn and Luke went about the day working his butt off, apparently it was 'go to the diner and annoy Luke day' or something like that.

ChIlToN

"Ok we already have a team which means we already have players but since they are graduating we are going to have an opening, a 4 player opening but since there are 16 girls trying out now well lets just say not everybody is gonna get in!" the coach was telling everybody at the field. _4 out of 16? Man my odds are really bad! I'm never going to make the team no matter how much Luke trained me _Rory was telling herself off. "Ok everybody brought their glove right!" he yelled back.

"We were never told to bring one!" 3 girls yelled back.

"A glove is the only thing you need to be only yours, if you did not bring a glove please leave the premises!" _God thank you Luke you have no idea how much I'm loving you right now _Rory kept repeating it in her head _hug Luke when you get home, even if you don't make it. _

"But we were never told" the girls whined while walking out of the field.

"Ok I'm left with 13 girls so pair up!" the girls who knew each other quickly did.

"But we're 13 we are not even" Rory told the coach.

"Fine then you're with me" the coach told her.

"Good luck" a girl whispered towards Rory, she just gave her a small smile. _God what now! This sucks._

"Alright start throwing the ball between you two, first start close to each other and then every five throws both of you take a step back!" he ordered. Rory and the coach started _remembered everything Luke taught you yesterday, keep you eye on the ball and it wont hurt you. _She kept repeating herself all the while they were throwing the ball. "Very good, have you ever played before"

"I'd never touched a ball in my life, well up until yesterday" they were like 5m from each other now.

"Really! Well you're good" he told her _well I guess playing with the coach wasn't so bad after all._

"Ah! My nose my nose!" a girl screeched "I'm so so _so _sorry" her partner said

"I'll be right back said the coach" and left Rory alone, after a while of crying and screaming he was back. Both girls left and the teams were still uneven. "Ok, now make a line we're going to practice batting!" he said and all 11 girls made a line.

_You're good at batting remembered Luke told you so, its not the same like in the cage cuz' they don't make that sound but still you can hit it. _And suddenly it was her turn. "Rory are you ready!" _wow he learned my name, is that a good sign?._

"Yes!" she stepped into the batting square and ball one.

"Good eye!" he yelled at her. _Focus Gilmore focus! _She told herself. The nest ball came right thru the center and she swing with all her might and the ball went flying far into the center field. "Nice swing! Now go to the bench and wait for the rest to finish!" he told her and so she did.

ThE DiNeR In ThE AfTeRnOoN

"What's taking so long?" whined Lorelai for the 50th time.

"It's a try out who knows how many kids are trying out, and how tough they're making it for them"

"How hard could it get?"

"Very" was all he said. "But don't worry she's good"

"What if she doesn't make the team?"

"Then I'll teach her another and then another until she makes one team" he reassured her, there was a sharp glass-breaking sound they both turned quickly. "Will!" he screeched and the apologized to some folks on a table. Apparently Will had gotten a stronger arm so he decided to throw the ball out of his play pen and it hit a glass, it fell broke and made a mess, Will just giggled.

"I'll get him" Lorelai stood up and walked towards Will "Well look's like you're feeling better" she said in a baby voice. After Luke cleaned up and gave to folks a free lunch he went back to the counter and sat on a stool next to Lorelai. Will was sitting on the counter _again _facing both of them.

"So you're feeling better huh?" Luke asked and Will smiled.

"Looks like it" said Lorelai

"dada!" Will said and banging his hands on the counter top.

"Aw that's just too cute" said Rory walking in all dirty.

"Owy!" Will tried to say Rory.

"Aw that's even more cute!" she went and picked Will up.

"So!" asked Lorelai.

"What?" She asked annoying Lorelai.

"The try out!" Lorelai was exasperated.

"Well there were 16 at first and only 4 open spaces…"

"Aw I'm sorry" said Lorelai.

"I know, I'm gonna have to push my daily intake of coffee because of the whole training" she said sad.

"What!" asked Luke. Rory smiled. "Oh my God congratulations!" he hugged her.

"Thank you very _very_ much for the glove, the coach made everybody who didn't have a glove leave and not even try out" she told him.

"I thought so, there's not much use to have a player without a glove" he explained.

"Well either way thank you _very _much for _everything _really, I hit a ball far in the center field…" she started explaining all of her day to her family. Rory told them her first game was going to be on Friday.

FrIdAy

"Mom!" Rory yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back downstairs.

"We're out in the car already!"

"Fine!" after a couple of minutes Lorelai hopped on the car. "We can go now" she was wearing a backwards base cap just like Luke and Will but hers was pink.

"What are you wearing?" asked Luke when he saw her.

"Bout time, I need time to warm up!" Rory whined at the same time Luke had asked.

"Wow Luke really got to you" she mocked her and ignored him.

They parked the car and got off, they were walking towards the entrance Lorelai had Will's hand in hers they were at the gate, where Rory had to go in a different way.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad"

"Why?"

"I told grandpa bout the game and he said they were gonna come. Bye" and she was gone.

"Rory!" she yelled to the back of her head.

"Sorry!" she yelled back and was out of sight.

"I cant believe her!" she told Luke and accidentally let go of Will's hand and he ran "Dammit!"

"I'll get him" and Luke ran after his son, Lorelai walked after him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going" Luke grabbed him and threw him in the air and tickled him. "Hey you ok?" he asked Lorelai thru Will's laughter.

"Yes, it's just I wasn't expecting dealing with my parents today, today was supposed to be a family day"

"And it is" he put his free arm around her and they walked towards the bleachers and sat down in front to have a better view and for Will to be able to run a little without hitting people on the head.

"Hey will you go and get stuff to eat and drink and munch and stuff?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?"

"Everything?" he let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, but you'll need to keep and eye on him"

"Sure now scoot" and he did.

"Hey Will look over there, its your big sister" she said scooting down and pointing where Rory was warming up.

"Owy!" he giggled.

"What does that mean?" asked Emily from behind them.

"Mom! Umm… it means Rory, that's how he calls her" she explained with Will on her arms.

"He's a smart little boy" said Richard while pushing up his little blue baseball cap to look at his face.

"Thanks dad, he is" she said proudly looking at Will.

"So where are your seats?" asked Emily.

"These three mom" she said pointing behind her.

"So you reserved us seats?" Emily asked shocked.

"What!" Lorelai was shocked.

"Well its just you and Will, and he sits on your lap so that leaves 2 open seats for us" she said matter-of-factly.

"Umm no, Luke has a seat I have a seat and if Will sits on my lap that only leaves one empty chair" she explained.

"Since when is Luke invisible to the human eye?" Emily said sarcastically.

"He's getting snacks" Lorelai was annoyed.

"Aha" Emily didn't believe her.

"He is mother" just then Will shouted 'dad!' and wiggled until Lorelai put him down and he ran towards Luke. "See told you so"

"Hey buddy, did your mom let go of your hand _again_?" Luke asked maneuvering all the snacks on one hand while holding Will's hand with his free one. "I thought you were keeping an eye on him" he stated.

"Well he saw his daddy and suddenly couldn't wait to get away" she said grabbing all the stuff from Luke's hands.

"Yeah right" Luke hadn't noticed his 'in-laws' yet.

"Luke, nice to see he recognizance's you" said Richard.

"Mister Gilmore" he said extending his hand.

"Hello" said Richard. Just then Will ran off towards the field and Luke ran after him.

"Well he's a runner" said Emily.

"He used to do track on high school" explained Lorelai.

"I meant Will"

"Oh yeah. He like's to get away" Lorelai was looking at_ her _men fooling around.

"Well we better go find seats" said Richard.

"Yes, see you later Lorelai" and the were gone.

"Hey, next time I'll run after him and you stay with my parents" she whined when they were back.

"No way" was all Luke had to say.

The game was tied 0-0 Rory was at bat and Lorelai made sure everybody knew (Rory played 3rd base) she had 1 in base and 2 outs she bats and the ball goes to deep left field, with that the girl in first scores and Rory is now in 2 base. Luke and Lorelai cheer like crazy, he had explained the rules earlier, Emily and Richard had no idea what had just happened. The game ended and Chilton won by one. Luke, Lorelai and Will ran down to he gate where she was gonna come out Lorelai had Will in her arms, when Rory came running out the door she hugged Luke first then her mom. Mean while Emily and Richard watched all the interaction from afar.

"They won because of you kid" said Lorelai. Rory blushed a little and looked down.

"He you should be proud Rory, not a lot of player do that" Luke explained.

"I am proud!"

"Owy!"

"Hey baby" Rory grabbed Will "Can I take him to run the bases?"

"Sure go ahead" said Lorelai. Rory put Will down and grabbed his hand, the walked over to the bases and the elder Gilmore approached Lorelai and Luke.

"So did we win?" asked Emily.

"Yes mom, we won and because of Rory" Lorelai explained w_hy do people come to games if they don't know what the game is about._

"Well it was about time, I didn't know it lasted more than 3 hours" complained Emily.

"Did Rory really made the team win?" asked Richard.

"Yes she did" said Luke.

"Wow, that fabulous"

"Why don't I go get her and you can tell her that" Luke offered.

"That would be good" said Richard. Luke went to the field and stood at the home plate, Rory and Will were running towards third base.

"Hey Will run to daddy" said Rory and Will just ran faster as fast as his little legs let him, when he got there he jumped Luke and Luke just hugged him.

"Hey Rory you grandparents want to talk to you" Luke said while holding Will.

"Thanks. He's a fast runner" and she left.

"Yeah he is" Luke walked behind her.

Lorelai and her parents watched them interact, Lorelai couldn't help but smile and Emily was Emily and just made a snoot face, Richard was actually happy that her daughter had find a man that would stick up for them.

"Hey grandma hey grandpa" Rory said while hugging them.

"I heard you won the game young lady" said Richard.

"You _heard_? I thought you guys were here?" asked Rory.

"Oh we were but we don't know a thing about this filthy sport" responded Emily making a face.

"Ok" said Rory with a weird face "Thank you for coming anyway, I know its hard for you guys to take 3 hours out of your schedules"

"Non sense, for you anything" said Emily.

"Good to know for when I need a good lawyer" Rory joked.

"You need a lawyer!" asked Richard.

"Oh no grandpa it was just a joke!" Rory explained.

"I don't get it" said Richard.

"Don't even try Richard, Lorelai must've taught it to her" Emily protested. Lorelai made a face.

"Hey buddy you hungry?" Lorelai asked Will to change the subject, he just smiled and kinda nodded.

"That why we're here Lorelai" Emily stated.

"Excuse me?" said Lorelai.

"We want to take Rory out to lunch" said Emily.

"As a celebration" added Richard.

"Oh grandpa you don't have to" Rory tried to get out of it because she knew her _parents _wanted to take her out also.

"Non sense Rory, apparently they won because of you, so we need to celebrate" explained Emily.

"But we…" Rory started but was cut of.

"Rory go, then tonight we'll go to diner any place you want" Luke told her.

"Sniffy's?" she asked like a little kid. _What's that and why does she want to go so bad _Emily thought.

"Sure, and by going now you'll give us time to get him clean enough for Buddy and Maisy" Luke explained. _Who are they? _Again Emily though.

"You ok with it mom?"

"Yeah kid go and tonight we'll go to Sniffy's" Lorelai reassured her and Rory nodded. They said their goodbyes and were of. _What is that place _Emily was getting annoyed now with the mention of this secret place.

At Richard's car Emily was in the front and Rory in the back.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Richard.

"Any place I really don't mind" said Rory.

"What about that place Luke mentioned earlier?" questioned Emily.

"Oh no we can just go somewhere else" Rory said quickly.

"Why?" Emily wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Because you wont like it, and plus I'm going there later anyway" Rory was looking for excuses.

"Why wouldn't we like it, is it a whore house, because the name sounds like a whore house" Emily was getting mad now. _Emily stay out of this! _Richard's mind was screaming.

"It's a tavern" Rory explained.

"They take you and Will to a tavern!"

"It's not what you think grandma"

"Ok then care to enlighten me?" Emily was being sarcastic now.

"Ok it's called Sniffy's tavern but its actually a restaurant… and it's own by a couple… who used to be best friends to Luke's parents. Which actually we like to pretend that they are Luke's parents because they just act like him and we love them just as if the were and they love us just as back, last Saturday they made me a special desert because Luke told them I was in baseball training, it was so good" _God I think I just said way to much. _

"Fine, what are you in the mood for?" Emily asked as if she hadn't heard a word Rory just said.

"Chinese" Rory said simply. And the went to eat and didn't mention Sniffy's again, for the time being.

They were on the way to Sniffy's the four of them.

"So I had to tell them every damn rule of baseball so they could understand what had happened today" Rory was explaining her day to her '_parents_'

"Aw poor baby, see what you get for being so damn good" Lorelai mocked.

"It's not my fault he was the one who taught me" Rory put the blame on Luke.

"And you're welcome by the way" he let out.

"Sorry, you know I'm _very_ grateful" Rory told him, while they parked the car at Sniffy's.

They walked in and took a seat without anyone taking notice, Luke grabbed Will and went to the kitchen to asked Buddy for another 'grand slam'

"Uddy!" Will's attempt at saying 'Buddy' _Lorelai has taught him lots of 'words', well at least tried to _

"Will!" screeched Maisy and walked up to them.

"Lucas what brings you guys here?" Buddy asked while Maisy grabbed Will and started talking to him.

"Well we are here to celebrate" he said simply walking over to give Buddy a hand.

"Really? What?" asked a very intrigued Maisy.

"Well today was Rory's first game, which they won because of her run" Luke said proudly.

"Wow, that's great you must be a great teacher then" mocked Buddy.

"Now stop that Buddy, you know he is"

"Thanks Maisy" said Luke.

"Any time dear…" to Will "Now lets go find mommy" she walked out of the kitchen with Will.

"You have a great family going there Lucas" Buddy said frying something near the stove.

"I know. So will you make Rory the 'grand slam' again?"

"For a girl who just made her team win? Anything"

"Thanks" after a while Luke left the kitchen with the plates him and Buddy had made for 'his family' while Luke Lorelai and Rory ate Maisy was chasing Will thru the restaurant Lorelai had told her to just leave him on the high chair but she said she didn't mind, and that's what made Lorelai think that Maisy was more like a grandmother than her mom ever was. They ate, they talked and stayed till closing hours, Luke helped Buddy clean up while Maisy talked with the girls, Will had finally gone to sleep. They left way past closing hours. _Good why can't my parents be like them, they are the perfect grandparents and they're not even grandparents, I hope Luke doesn't mind that I want Will to call them grandma and grandpa, it's only fair, we'll need to discuss that later. But now just enjoy your family, Gilmore.

* * *

_

I'm gonna get back to the usual eppisodes, so next eppi would be the one with the big test.

Oh and please Review, It makes people feel nice.


	6. Shakespeare and b52's

ThE DiNeR

Will was in his play pen, he was standing, in one hand he had his sippy-cup filled with apple juice and with his other hand he was holding himself up by grabbing the edge of the play pen. He was there looking at his dad make rounds filling up coffee cups. The diner was full, it was the breakfast crowd. Luke had gotten up that morning he got ready, kissed Lorelai's forehead goodbye and when he went in to kiss his son goodbye Luke saw he was just sitting in his crib playing with a sponge-ball he had there, so Luke got Will ready left a note saying they were at the diner and left both Gilmore girls asleep.

"Strawberries?" said Kirk.

"No" Luke responded with an annoyed look.

"Sprinkles?"

"No"

"Red vines?"

"What! Are you kidding!"

"No, ok then just plain pancakes please" Kirk gave up and Luke walked into the kitchen to place the order. Will just saw this and while Luke went to the kitchen he took a sip of his apple juice, when Luke came back out Will's eyes were once again glued on Luke's every move. On one of his rounds Luke walked right by the play pens side and Will threw his sippy-cup at Luke's feet, it landed with a cracking sound.

"What the…?" he looked at his feet, picked up the cup and when he turned to face Will he was giggling. "Hey there" Luke bend down and picked Will up. "You hungry?" Will just smiled, Luke pushed a high chair next to the counter, sat Will there and walked into the kitchen to make some scrambled egg's for Will. "Here" Luke gave Will another sippy-cup this time with milk. "Don't throw it this time" he told him and went to refill some more coffee cups.

"Scrambled eggs!" Caesar yelled from the kitchen. Luke walked over to the kitchen's little window and took the plate.

"Thanks!" he told Caesar, Luke put the eggs in a little plastic plate and after they cooled of a little he placed them in front of his son. "Try to get some in your mouth this time" Luke joked, Will giggled and jammed his little plastic spoon into the eggs.

"…God did you see how far that ball went?" Lorelai asked Rory while entering the diner.

"Yes mom, _I_ was the one responsible for making the ball go that far" Rory said a little tired of the conversation.

"I know you did honey… God my baby girl made her first home run yesterday" Lorelai said proudly while hugging Rory.

"Mom, not to be mean or anything but I'm all hugged out…" Lorelai let go.

"Sorry"

"I mean you, Luke, all of stars hollow, my team mates, you, Luke, you, Buddy, you, Maisy, you…" Rory explained.

"I get the point kid, no more hugging… oh my God" Lorelai whispered towards Rory once she noticed the egg-mess her son was.

"Aw that's adorable" Rory said between laughs. Lorelai walked up to Will and started to pick the pieces of egg out of his hair and face.

"Luke?" she called out.

"Yeah?..." he came out of the kitchen and walked up to them. "Coffee I presume"

"Yes!" Rory said still smiling.

"Do you not _see_ the egg-mess that's here right now?" Lorelai said to the mess Will and the counter was.

"Yeah so?..." Luke saw Lorelai's shock expression "He was eating so a mess was a given the moment I sat the plate down" Luke explained, putting the coffee mugs down.

"And you're ok with it?" Lorelai asked after her first sip of coffee.

"It's just eggs right? Even Kirk there makes more mess than Will"

"Hey!" said Kirk.

"Well that's true" Lorelai said.

"So then, breakfast?" Luke asked grabbing the pad to take the orders.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" both girls told Luke.

"Coming right up" Luke turn towards the kitchen but was interrupted by Kirk.

"Hey that's not fair, I have plain pancakes and they have chocolate chips" Kirk winded.

"You didn't ask for chocolate chips Kirk" Luke said a little more annoyed.

"So?"

"I… you…if… do you want chocolate chip pancakes Kirk?" Luke said giving up.

"Yes please" and with that Luke went into to kitchen. Lorelai started feeding Will while her pancakes came.

"Here" he sat their plates down. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I found out something today" Rory said thru a mouth full of pancakes.

"And what's that?" Luke asked cleaning the eggs off of the counter.

"I can never go shopping with my mom again, she's too crazy" Rory told him, remembering the incident from that morning.  
_LORELAI: Shopping for school supplies - party.  
RORY: Nobody demanded that you come.  
LORELAI: Are you kidding? How often do you get to do things like this? I was thinking, while we're going crazy, we should get some toilet paper and a plunger next.  
RORY: I'll just do this later.  
LORELAI: No, I'm teasing. Come on, get that list of your.  
RORY: Ok puts out a list I need legal pads,   
LORELAI: Got it.  
RORY: Tons of pens,  
LORELAI: Right.   
RORY: Some number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser a staple remover and a folder.  
LORELAI: You need 3 highlighters?   
RORY: Yes.  
LORELAI: Three?  
RORY: Yes.  
LORELAI: That's a very random number.  
RORY: Three is not a random number.   
LORELAI: No but I mean how did you get to the number 3?  
RORY: One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left.  
LORELAI: You have really thought this out.  
RORY: Yes, I have.  
LORELAI: What came first - the chicken or the egg.  
RORY: Can we get back to this list please.  
LORELAI: Alright. Ooh, hey, legal pads.  
RORY: No. Those are purple.  
LORELAI: Yes, purple is festive.  
RORY: I can't have purple  
LORELAI: Yes you can, they're on sale.   
RORY: I'm going to a serious school now, I need serious paper.   
LORELAI: Paper's paper.  
RORY: Not at Chilton.  
LORELAI: Alright, fine. Here is your serious paper.  
RORY: Thank you.   
LORELAI: Ooh and here are you somber highlighters, your maudlin pencils, your manic-depressive pens.  
RORY: Mom  
LORELAI: Now these erasers are on lithium so they may seem cheerful but we actually caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener earlier. RORY: I'm going home now.  
LORELAI: No wait! We're going to stage an intervention with the neon post-its and make them give up their wacky crazy ways.  
RORY: You're never coming shopping with me again and I'm telling Luke to get you lucked up..  
LORELAI: Ooh someone's being mean!_

"Don't believe anything she tells you, she's lying" Lorelai called after Rory told Luke the story.

"Am not!" Rory yelled.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Enough!" Luke yelled from the kitchen. "You too need to be quiet and/or leave"

"Mean" Lorelai whispered after Luke.

"To work and you need to go to school" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said.

"Bye Luke" Rory got her stuff and left.

"Your turn"

"Alright, alright I'm leaving. Bye baby" Lorelai said in a baby voice and kissed Will's forehead. "and babe" she leaned over the counter and kissed Luke"

"Mmm bye" said Luke and she was gone. "Those girls are crazy" he told Will who giggled and Luke went back to work.

ChIlToN's HaLl

"Why Mary those are a lot of bags, running away from home are we?" Tristan ambushed her in front off her locker.

"Move Tristan!"

"Wow, grouchy" he stepped aside.

"Whatever, these are heavy and I'm tiered" she started stuffing all the contents of the bags into her locker.

"I heard you made a homerun last night, is that why you're do tired?" he asked leaning no the locker next to hers.

"God…" she whispered. "How do you know that?"

"You play for the school, I go to the school. Besides I heard that's why we won, thought I congratulate you"

"So long you've only manage to annoy me" she said slamming the locker door shut, she turned and went into her next class English lit. Tristan following close by.

"Congratulations Mary" he whispered in her ear and then sat down.

"Whatever" she whispered and sat down.

"All right class!" Mr. Medina said and everybody quiet down and took a seat. After a while. "The papers you turned in Friday are here, and might I add that it was a decent effort by most good effort by some, exceptional effort by two…" _God that paper was the death of me, I hardly had anytime for it, what with the whole training thing. Besides it was stupid paper, I couldn't have done so bad. _Rory thought "…Look at the large red circles around various parts of your paper as friendly reminders that to err is human. And that here at Chilton we try to beat that humanity right outta ya…" _a D I got a D! I've never gotten a D, why… why did I get a D? probably cuz' of the stupid training, I had no time. Wow! Look at all those circles!... what did he say about 20 of my grade? _"…This test will be hard, and there will be no makeup's. Refer to the study materials that I gave you at the beginning of the month and those extensive notes I know you've been taking" _oh right the Shakespeare test. What is Paris babbling about!_

"A 'D' however, that would be cause for concern" said Paris. _A great! How does she know! _ "Hey, you know, not everybody can be smart. As my mother always says, somebody has to answer the phones" _I think she was referring to you! _Rory thought getting more and more angry.

"Ok, I have no idea what you two are talking about" Madeline said obviously out of the train of thought. _A great Madeline got a B and she is not even in this planet 90 of the time, I feel ever worse._

"…Rory does" was the last Paris said. _Great can this day get any worse? _

"Hey Mary!" Tristan yelled at her _I had to ask._

ThE DiNeR

"God! Coffee!" Lorelai said as she took a seat on the stool, she put her arms on the counter and her head on her arms.

"I already told you, I'm _Luke."_ He said approaching the coffee pot.

"I'd respond to that but I'm way to exhausted so coffee?" Lorelai said not lifting her head.

"Gee here…" he gave her the cup, she took a long sip "What happened?"

"Two words…" she took another long sip "Michel and Drella"

"Those were three words" he said raising and eyebrow.

"Don't annoy me now" she warned and he left to the kitchen. She walked over to the play-pen where Will was knocked out asleep, she kissed his forehead and he didn't even wince. "Gee what did you do to him?" Lorelai asked approaching the kitchen door.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked walking back with plates on his hands.

"Will…" she said pointing to the play-pen "He's practically dead to the world" she was following him around the diner until he went back behind the counter and she set down on a stool.

"Oh, that"

"Yes that"

"We did the same as always, just that now he is older and has more energy to run around so he gets more tired and sleeps more"

"Aha, so what exactly _did _you boys do?"

"If I tell ya' I'd had to kill ya', cuz' you're a girl" he said with a smirk and went to refill coffees.

"Not fair" she murmured. Everyday Will was in the diner Luke took time between the morning rush and the lunch rush to go to the park and play around with Will, he did think it was good for him to be in the diner all day or at the inn all day. But now that he was a little older he had a little more energy and played around more and got Luke a little more tired and he got Will a little more tired also, hence the sleeping more.

"Did you say something?" Luke sneaked up behind her and startled her.

"Ah! Don't do that" Luke chuckled and went into the Storage room. Her little scream woke up Will, he started to fuss and before he began to cry she went there and picked him up. "Hey baby, sorry if I woke you but you daddy scared me" she said in a baby voice while bouncing him a little.

"You woke him up huh?" Luke said walking out with a box and then walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I did wake you up, but you're not gonna cry right? Nah no your not, cuz you're a big boy and big boys don't cry, especially when they are going to the inn today" she was talking to Will while gathering up his stuff.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked when he noticed her balancing Will in one arm and most of his stuff on the other.

"You already knew we were going to the inn" he nodded "Then why are you asking?"

"Because you look like you need help, why don't you put him down, gather his stuff then pick him up again?"

"He might cry" was her explanation.

"Then here give him to me" Luke said extending his arms.

"Why don't you just gather his stuff?"

"Because I can work with him in my arms and I can't work if I'm getting his stuff" Luke explained while grabbing Will.

"Fine"

ThE InN

Will walked into the inn followed closely by Lorelai and Will's stuff, he went to the desk and Lorelai went also she put down his stuff and checked the mail.

"Oh my God!" she grabbed the magazine picked up Will and headed for the kitchen. "Sookie!" she yelled as she entered.

"Wait a sec"

"Guess what I have in my hands" Sookie looked at her fast then answered.

"Will"

"No, well yes…" she sat Will on the counter in front of her "Ok, now what do I have in my hands?"

"Uuu a game!" she said without turning "Dirt! Nails! Luke's cap! Wow that would be odd you having his cap that'll mean he is cap less which means he is headless cuz' God knows that without that cap…"

"Sookie! Focus! And turn around!" Lorelai told her friend and Will giggled.

"What! Oh the magazine! Is it here? Is it good? Is he mean? Should I cry? Should I quit? I know I know I quit, I suck goodbye…"

"Sookie breath! And let me look for it" at that the door opened and Rory stepped in carrying a gazillion bags. "Behold in theaters now the thing that reads a lot. Seriously honey we already know you like books"

"Chocolate?" Rory asked.

"Gone" Sookie whispered.

"Gone? As in there's no more?" Rory was incredulous.

"My career is gone" Sookie elaborated more.

"What?" Rory was confused.

"Glass measuring cup honey" Lorelai told Rory, she grabbed a piece for her and one for Will.

"Wow what are you looking at?" Rory asked. _Be interested in their life right now, no need to tell them you're a failure now, that can wait. _Rory told herself.

"The review" Sookie said in a zombie voice.

"Oh, how is it?" Rory asked genuinely concerned.

"Don't know yet your mother is to slow" Sookie complained.

"Blah, blah, blah… Oh here it is! It says 'the words divine, delectable and delirious don't begin to describe the delicious experience of dining at the Independence Inn.'…"

"Ok that started ok" Sookie told herself.

"Ok let me continue, 'Only chef Sookie St. James can make a simple salad of hot house tomatoes and assorted fresh herbs seem like a religious experience. Her lobster bisque is worth every sinful cream filled rich sip…' don't you dare describe that recipe to me…"

"Ok…" Rory whispered to Will and he giggled.

"…'The entrees are as heavenly as the starters. Though the much lauded risotto was perfectly fine,…" _perfectly fine? Perfectly fine! My risotto is better than perfectly fine! _"…It was the simple handkerchief pasta with brown sage in a butter sauce that sent me through the roof' Oh my God this is better that I ever thought it would be, cuz' you hear those reviews of other restaurants and they are horrible, but _this _God this is great!" Lorelai was so happy she didn't even notice Sookies sad face and Rory's worried face.

"That _is_ great Sookie" Rory told her but it just went in one ear and out another to her.

"We should celebrate!" Lorelai said excitedly. "I'll leave Will with Luke and we'll have a girls day out!"

"Can't got homework" Rory said while she went for more chocolate

"I have to make a shopping list for the week" Sookie mumbled while she kept reading the magazine.

"C'mon the hell with everything! Lets throw everything to the wind, stand on the canyon of the gun and pee against the wind! Let's… oh shoot! The linen delivery!... keep an eye on your brother!" Lorelai said over her shoulder to Rory and then she was out the door.

"You go girl!" Rory yelled after her mom she put Will on the floor picked up her bags and walked out the kitchen leaving Sookie with her magazine.

"You can't leave that there" Michel told Rory when she placed her bags behind the counter. "And what is that?" he said pointing towards Will.

"That is a little boy, his name is Will, he's my brother" Rory said, _annoying Michael makes me feel a little better, so I'm gonna exploit it. _

"I know that, what is he doing here?"

"It's Monday"

"What was my question?" Michel asked a little weird out.

"Will always come to the inn on Monday's remember?"

"Oh yes, what is he doing now?" Michel asked when he noticed Will's concentrated look.

"The term 'sending a fax' comes to mind" Rory mocked.

"Augh! Disgusting little thing" Michel said and walked away.

"That look on Michel's face has officially become my mind's wallpaper and screensaver" Rory told laughingly to Will. "Thanks for brightening up my day" she told him grabbed his hand and went looking for Lorelai.

In RoOm #10

"…ok so everything is here right now, I want everything back where it supposed to go in 20 minutes ok?" Lorelai was talking to three of her staff.

"Hey mom?" Rory pocked her head inside the room, Will on the other hand ran inside and jumped on the bed.

"Yeah kid?" Lorelai grabbed Will before he started jumping.

"I have to go now, so you'll have to keep an eye on him" Rory told her.

"Sure Hon" Lorelai was holding onto Will's hands while he jumped up and down on the bed.

"I mean it, you kids behave!" Rory mocked, kissed her mom's cheek and left.

"Hey Rory!" Lorelai shouted out the door.

"Yeah?" she popped her head back inside.

"Here!" she tossed her kiss towards Rory, "I don't want to carrying all those books"

"Oh don't worry…" she threw the keys back at her mom "I'm gonna leave them here, I'm just taking my school backpack"

"Ok then put the books in the car before you leave" Lorelai threw the keys back.

"Fine! Just, I'm gonna leave the keys on the front desk before I leave"

"Ok Hon" Lorelai kept focus on the jumping toddler the whole time. "C'mon Will lets go help your sister" she grabbed him and carried him downstairs.

ThE DiNeR LaTeR ThAt AfTeRnOoN

"…let him sleep" Luke told Lorelai, they were having dinner at a table, Will was on a high chair falling asleep while Lorelai was trying to feed him.

"He needs to eat"

"If he was hungry, he'd be eating instead of sleeping"

"True but…" Luke interrupted her.

"Next time if you want him to eat, don't get him so exhausted. What _did_ you do to him?" Luke said while he grabbed Will and laid him down in the play-pen to sleep more comfortably.

"Oh that's between me and him" Lorelai mocked _if he's not telling me what they do I wont tell him what we do. _

"Fine don't tell me. That's not gonna make me tell you, you know?" he knew her to well.

"Whatever" she stuck he tongue and him and resume eating.

ThE GiLmOrE HoUsE

Lorelai had left Will at Luke's, she was planning a girl's movie night but Rory had other plans, she wanted so study he butt of in order to pass that test, she still hadn't told anybody about the D.

"Rory! The news are on!" Lorelai yelled from the couch.

"Ok!" she answered from the kitchen.

"C'mon! you said that if I let you study until the news came on then we would watch a movie!" Lorelai wined like a four year old.

"One second!"

"Gees grouchy" Lorelai kept quiet for 10 whole seconds. "For our top story tonight, a grisly horrible thing that happened in a small town where no grisly horrible things ever happen. Everyone's shocked. House slides down hill. Liposuction kills, stay fat… Rory!"

"What!" Rory was annoyed now.

"I'm bored" she said walking into the kitchen. "And I want ice-cream!"

"Go to the diner and annoy Luke" Rory said to Lorelai's back since her head was inside the refrigerator.

"Can't" she turned to face Rory and sat down across from her.

"Why?"

"He kicked me out" Lorelai pouted.

"Well I'm gonna follow in his footsteps" Rory said gathering her stuff.

"Mean!" Lorelai yelled at Rory's back since she was walking to her room.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Luke walked in with Will in arms, Lorelai was upstairs in their room watching TV. After he changed Will into his pj's Luke put him to bed closed the door and went into his room, where he found Lorelai.

"Hey" he said taking his watch off.

"Hi" Lorelai replayed while sitting up straight.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Rory was being mean to me" she pouted and motion for him to come closer while she was kneeling near the edge of the bed.

"Rory mean to you?" she nodded "Are you sure it was the other way around?" she slapped his chest playfully.

"I'm positive" she said in a seductive tone while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm" he raised an eyebrow "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a little cheer me up?" she applied a little pressure and pulled him down with her.

"I think I'm up to the challenge" he said then kissed her hard, after a while his shirt was gone and she was doing something to his ear that was making him growl, when suddenly.

"'Mama?'" Will had managed to escape his room and was on his parents bed.

"Gees!" and just like that Luke was standing next to the bed, Lorelai couldn't help but giggled.

"I think he's hungry Luke. See I told you he was supposed to eat earlier" she said getting off of the bed.

"Whatever" he grumbled while putting his shirt back on.

"Oh don't bother with that, it's coming off as soon as his back asleep" Lorelai told him when she was leaving the room with Will right behind her.

ThE NeXt DaY

Rory was on her way to Lane's that's the only place she could find to study and well talk to her friend a little, two birds with one shot right.

"Lane what are you doing out here?" Rory asked to lane once she was on her porch.

"There's a sale going on in there" Lane said taking her eyes away from her books.

"So? Where to now?"

"Library?"

"Ok lets go. So anything new to tell?" Rory asked once they were on their way.

"Oh yeah, there was this tall, dark and handsome guy asking for you" Rory stopped dead on her tracks.

"Who?" Rory caught her breath and asked.

"The new kid" Lane said simply.

"Ah Dean…"

"So you do know him" Lane said with an aha tone.

"We talked my last day in Stars Hollow High. What did he ask?"

"What?"

"You said he asked about me, what did he ask?"

"Where you were"

"And what did you say?"

"Intrigued are we?" Lane teased.

"Don't tease just tell"

"Fine I told him you were taken a way to a better school cuz you were just to good for us"

"Gee thanks" _if only you knew what a big failure I am._

"He seemed to enjoy it, he asked me for your phone number"

"What?"

"And I gave it to him"

"What!"

"Don't act like your not happy I did, he is really gorgeous" Lane said and they continue their path towards the library.

ThE InN

Lorelai was heading towards the kitchen, she was dead-sleep-walking.

"Coffee!" Lorelai screeched as soon as the door opened.

"There's a fresh pot in here somewhere" Sookie said without taking her eyes away from the magazine.

"Fresh when?" Lorelai was looking at the pot.

"Sorry, I thought I made some" she said in a zombie voice and made more coffee.

"That's ok, its just that I'm dead right now, the night started to go to a romantic place and then _bam!_ Will woke up cuz' he was hungry then stayed up all night cuz' he wasn't sleepy anymore. To top that of I had to get in here early and now I have to go to Hartford for a parent/teacher thing, God! I'm telling you between this new school and Will I'm gonna die before Christmas. Hey are you ok?" Lorelai asked when she noticed Sookie made no movements.

"Fine" was all Sookie said.

"You don't really look fine"

"I don't mean me, the review, he said it was fine" the zombie tone turned into a sad tone.

"What was?"

"The risotto"

"Well that's good! Or isn't it?"

"No! it's not fine! It's not supposed to be _fine _that was my magic risotto, that's my best dish, its not supposed to be _fine_"

"Aw honey don't worry about that, maybe he never had risotto before and he just didn't notice how heavenly it was, because he had nothing to compare it to. I'm sure as soon as he tastes another risotto he is gonna come crawling back here and beg you forgiveness for just saying it was fine" Lorelai reassured her.

"You really think so?" Sookie was starting to get happier.

"I know so, that's the magic risotto for God's sake, so don't worry about it"

"Thanks I wont" just then Jackson walked in. "That doesn't look like a porcini's box, so if there is something else in it take it away cuz' I'm not accepting it!"

"You're back" Lorelai told her and she left the kitchen.

"Lorelai this is not a kindergarten!" Michel told her while Will was standing behind Michel looking marveled at every word Michel said.

"Oh look at that, I hadn't noticed" Lorelai mocked looking around the main room.

"Make him stop"

"Cant he likes you" Lorelai teased.

"Get him away from me, he has a father take him to the father"

"In order for me to do so, I'd had to leave the inn"

"Then leave" Michel said with clenched teeth.

"Say bye-bye baby" Lorelai said to Will while picking him up. 'bah-bah' was what came out of Will's mouth

"Leave!" Lorelai smiled and headed for the diner.

In ThE JeEp

"…I'm here" she said to her cell phone.

"Good, cuz' you're running late"

"Shut up, I already hate this place it's so big and creepy" she was looking around at the walls surrounding her.

"Huh I don't remember the pamphlet describing it like that" Luke joked.

"Ha-ha-ha. Oh shoot I'm here, bye"

"Behave, love ya"

"Love you two bye"

ThAt NiGhT At ThE PaReNt/TeAcHeR ThInG

"...Well you can bribe somebody on the AP committee…" Max was saying while Lorelai entered. _Good idea, but who _she mocked Max in her head.

"I'm sorry I'm late, there was this pot hole and a deer…and you don't care, I'll just take a seat" _God she's beautiful _thought Max. Lorelai backup to a globe.

"Careful!" Max told her but to late.

"What in the world?" she patted the globe and turned to grab a seat. _She's clumsy and doesn't care. _"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and a camel, this coffee is hideous" she said a little to loud. "So what about that AP test?" she said trying to get the focus off of her.

"Oh right the test is the 25th, Saturday at 7:00 am…"

"Where?" Lorelai asked, _God I just hope he did already said that, Luke was right its better to get here on time, there's a weird vibe in here._

"Here"

"Ok, so can parents come?"

"To a test?" another parent asked.

"Well yeah, it's a pretty big thing for them, I'd be nice if they had our support maybe have William here to cheer on her" _and William must be her husband, right cuz' she cant be single. _Max thought.

"What's so fun about a test? And I don't think bringing her boyfriend would make it any easier or less boring" the dad said again.

"Well it's more fun than playing golf, sorry if that insulted you and Will is her brother not her boyfriend!" Lorelai was getting annoyed. _Weird vibe indeed! _She thought. _Good brother not husband, she has mentioned two kids but no dad, odd. _Max thought.

"Ok why don't we take a break!" Max said to trying to cool the off. All the parents went to the 'coffee' stand and since Lorelai already had some, she stood up and looked at the black board _God this place sucks, poor Rory has to stand this all day and with their kids who can only be worse cuz' all of the hormones and stuff…_

"So what next, you were gonna punch him?" Max asked pulling her out of her thought's.

"Nah to savage, don't want blood on my hands"

"Or on your B-52's shirt" he said _What! _She thought _oh right the whole Will-pot-hole-deer thing. _"Big fan?"

"Not really, just a long story, the was a green-peas spitting incident that made me take my nice shirt of, the a deer that made me swerve into a pot-hole that made me spill coffee on the white under shirt, and _this _was in the car, it's Rory's"

"Greenpeace?" he really didn't get most of her rant.

"No, more as in the vegetable then the whole whale saving thing" she explained.

"Oh, now I get it" he chuckled.

"So are you this nice to her?" she asked.

"Her being?" _God she's confusing, doesn't have a normal train of thought. _

"Queen Elizabeth" Lorelai said seriously.

"What!" he was really not following her.

"I'm kidding, I mean Rory, are you this nice to my kid?" Lorelai stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Oh yeah, it's easy. She not annoying like all the other kids. Just hope she didn't take personal the whole 'D' thing but that's just how school is…" Lorelai interrupted him.

"'D' thing?" Lorelai was confused now.

"Her last paper…"

"Rory got a 'D' on her paper!"

"Uh, yeah… thought you knew, is everything ok?" _good I hope I didn't do something wrong._

"No, see is Rory got a D then she is not ok right now, and must be freaking out right now, more than me, so sorry but I have to go" Lorelai said while gathering her stuff, and just like that she was gone.

MeAnWhIlE In ThE DiNeR

Rory is studying and grouchy. Luke had just placed a plate in front of Will and went to check on Rory.

"Hey, you ok?" Luke asked from a respectable distance.

"What makes you think I'm not ok!" Rory barked at Luke.

"That…" he took a seat. "See people are starting to get mad at me, they say you've turned into me. First I didn't believe them, but now… Rory what's wrong?" he turned serious. She bent down dug into her backpack and pulled out a shredded piece of paper.

"Here" she handed it to him.

"What's this?" he looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Open it" she said a little ashamed and turned her face down.

"It's your paper… there's a lot of red here… and…oh" was all he said when he noticed the D.

"Yeah" she said a little ashamed.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" she barked again.

"See that's why people say I turned you into me"

"Luke! It's a D I've never gotten a D"

"There's a first time for everything Rory"

"Not for _this_, this was never supposed to happen"

"Rory you had a bad day, everybody has bad days"

"No, if its something your good at or do everyday, you have no bad days"

"Ok listen, when I was young I had _the_ worse day ever"

"Yeah right"

"You want the story or not!"

"Wow we really are starting to sound alike"

"Rory"

"Tell"

"Ok so I was in a winning streak, every game I either hit a homerun or a triple or I just made an amazing catch or something…"

"Modest are we?"

"Let me finish?" she nodded "Ok so it was game 6 in our little series, if we won this game we would be crowned champions, the point is that it was a very important game. So that game I couldn't get near the ball, I couldn't hit, couldn't catch and couldn't throw. So the bottom of the ninth came and we were down by one, two out's and bases loaded, my turn on the bat and I hit a pop-up. We lost that game"

"Sucks"

"Yeah _but_, next I made a two run homerun and u caught the twenty-first out which means I made up for losing the other game"

"So you won the series?"

"Yep I just put that bad day behind me, and I focused on what was next. Now, put that D behind you cuz' there's nothing you can do about that now, so what's the next thing for you?"

"This big Shakespeare test on Friday"

"Ok so lets focus on that" he said optimistic.

"It's 20 of my grade"

"So it makes it more interesting, just like my game, I only had one day to recover before I had the seventh game, you have tonight, Wednesday and Thursday to study"

"That's not a lot of time to learn the life of a person" she said.

"You can do it, I know you can, plus we'll help out"

"Really?" he nodded. "thanks" she said genuinely.

"Now, why don't you go home, take a bath or something, relax a bit and then we'll hit the books"

"Ok…" she got all her stuff together and slammed it into her backpack "Thanks again, see you later" they stood up, Rory gave him a hug then left.

AfTeR A CoUpLe Of MiNuTeS

"Where's Rory!" Lorelai asked.

"Gees, she's at the house"

"Oh God…" she whispered while she plumped at a chair. "She got a D and she said nothing to us"

"Actually she just told me a couple of minutes ago" Luke said sitting next to her.

"She told you?" he nodded. "How come she told you and not me?"

"Cuz' I grilled it out of her"

"Figures. Was…she umm… is she okay?" Lorelai felt odd asking someone else about _her_ daughter.

"Yeah, right now she has a mayor test on Friday, its 20 of her grade, so I was thinking you and her spend the rest of the week studying for it, I'll take care of the inn and Will for you" he said the last part quickly.

"Wow, really. Wait why me and not you? and don't say so I wont feel left out"

"Cuz' you kinda went to the same type of school so you know how it works"

"But I didn't graduate from high school, and _you_ did"

"What?"

"You graduated high school so you know more, therefore you'll be the one doing the study sessions…" Luke opened his mouth to say something but she cut him of. "Michel will deal with the inn for the rest of the afternoons, I will have Willy with me here in the diner all those afternoons while you and Rory focus on Shakespeare"

"But…" he had his mouth open slightly. _Me Shakespeare? That's nuts!_

"No buts she needs us and we'll help her thru this so she gets hoe self-esteem up again, you hear me?" she spoke loud-clear and firm.

"Yes m'am" she stood up kissed Luke, grabbed Will and left the diner.

At ThE HoUsE

"Rory!" came the shout as soon as Lorelai stepped foot in the house, she put Will down and he went for the TV. "No way buddy, it's bath time for you"

"Mom is that you?" Rory asked from the upstairs bathroom.

"Yeah Hon" she answer running around after Will.

"I'll be right out!"

"You're not studying in the bathroom are you?"

"No1 just taking a bath and relaxing" she said walking downstairs in a robe and her hair up in a towel.

"You relaxing?"

"Yep. Hey its almost nine, where were you little missy?"

"I was at Hartford, in Chilton, talking to Max Medina" Lorelai saw Rory's expression change.

"Oh"

"Yes oh" Lorelai was carrying Will, at this point she sat him on the couch and turned on some cartoons. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed" she said walking towards her room, Lorelai checked if the little stairs doors worked so Will wouldn't go up, and then she went after Rory.

"Of what?"

"Cuz' I never got a D in my life, and I got it cuz I was practicing baseball and not playing attention to my school work, that's why I'm quitting baseball until I graduate. And I don't want to keep talking about the D cuz I'm tiered of it, I sound like a broken record" Rory took a big breath in.

"Ok, no more talk about the D"

"Thanks"

"_But_…" Lorelai took a deep breath. "Luke and I talk today, a little while ago actually. You will go to school in the mornings, you will _not_ worry about Shakespeare during classes, you will go to the diner after class eat there go upstairs to the office and do all your other homework, when you're done tell Luke you too will wait till' we get there, after we get there you two will come home and study, we'll come here baring food and will eat dinner together you'll take a bath and study more if you want the books close at 12:00 at 1:00 at the latest, you will sleep, do the same on Thursday except that you can stay up till 2:30 at most, no 'all nighters' missy. You take the test, pass the test come home relax cuz' Saturday morning you _will _go to your game. You will _not _quit the team because its not a guilty pleasure, its something for school and if you quit you fail and you _will not _fail I wont let you. am I clear?" Lorelai drew a big gulp of air.

"Yes m'am" Rory said a little scared of her mother right at that moment.

"God you sound just like Luke"

"That's a popular saying around town these days" Rory said then turned to get her pj's ready.

"William time for your bath!"

When Luke got home that night Rory was already asleep just like Will, he couldn't find Lorelai so he went into the bathroom and there she was taking a hot shower. He took his clothes off and stepped in.

"Hey" he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned backwards on his chest to rest a little bit.

"Hmm…hi" she said feeling even more relax now that he was there.

"You ok?" he asked and she turned in his arms.

"You tell me…" she placed her arms around his neck and started kissing him, after a while she pulled back a little just enough to look into his eyes. "…so?"

"You're more than ok" he said a little out of breath.

"That's what I thought" she said the started kissing him again. The minutes passed and now she had her back pressed against the wall his hands planted firmly on each side of her head and was kissing her neck.

"The water's getting cold" he mumbled to her neck.

"Then I guess we better take this over to the bed" she said a little out of breath.

"And get a bigger water heater"

"That too" she moaned.

"C'mon let's go"

"We're gonna buy the heater _now_?" she mocked.

"Keep that up and you'll need a lot of blankets to heat you up" he said as they stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shutting up now" and the resumed kissing and locked their bedroom door. Will walking in on them that once that week was enough.

Next DaY At ChIlToN

Rory was reading on a bench _it's not Shakespeare so I'm not violating any of my mom's rules _she told herself. She was into the book and didn't even notice Paris approaching her until she heard Shakespeare.

"Leave me alone" Rory told her and Paris just kept babbling. Rory stood up and walked away. "Bye!" she yelled from a distance.

"You're going down!" Paris yelled after her.

ThE DiNeR ThAt AfTeRnOoN

"I'm here!" Rory said as she stepped in.

"Counter!" came the barking response.

"Grouchy" Rory whispered.

After she ate she went into Luke's office and started her homework, by the time she was done Lorelai was already causing chaos downstairs.

"Rory! Good you're done, now we can leave" Luke said as soon as Rory stepped down and he pulled her arm until they were outside.

"Ok, were outside now, you can stop pulling me"

"Wha… oh yeah sorry…" he let go of her. "God I hope your mother listens to me"

"What did she threatened to do now?"

"Coyote ugly" he said simply.

"Wow, she cant do _that_…"

"I know!" Luke cut her of. "But tell _her_ that"

"No, I mean the stereo on the diner doesn't have enough sound to pull a coyote ugly" Rory mocked.

It WaS ThUrSdAy NiGhT 1:30 am

"Ok I'm beat" Luke said. "I'll go to be and be back in one hour if you're still here I _will _take you books away"

"Ok, I only got one more hour, got it. Night Luke thanks a million you've been very, _very _helpful"

"No prob kid" Luke said and walked upstairs to bed. When he got in he woke Lorelai up and she went downstairs to check on Rory.

"I see he gave up on you" Lorelai said walking into the kitchen.

"No he didn't he was very helpful, I feel better about that test now"

"Ok so you don't need me questioning you a bout Shakespeare? Lorelai said sitting next to Rory.

"Oh no! please ask, the more I know the better"

"I don't think there's something you and Luke don't know about Shakespeare" Lorelai mocked.

"True but still"

"Ok, question one…" an hour and a half later Luke got up and felt a very big cold bed under him, he went downstairs to find Lorelai and Rory asleep on the coffee table.

"Hey…" he nudged Rory "If you don't get up now and go to your own bed you will be stiff for you test"

"Wha…?" Rory said groggy.

"C'mon…" Luke helped her up and guided her over to her bed, she got in and went fast to sleep. Luke carried Lorelai upstairs.

4:45, beep, beep, beep Luke slammed the alarm clock of, he got up took a bath and went downstairs made breakfast and woke Lorelai at 5:30 after much debate she was up and in the bathroom. Luke went into Rory's room.

"Hey get up" he pulled the blankets off.

"No!" she immediately hugged her knees to keep herself warm.

"Rory, you need to get up, eat breakfast take a bath and go take your Shakespeare test" at that Rory jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

Everybody was up dressed and fed by 6:30.

"Ok Rory get Will in the car and warm it up…" Rory nodded and went outside. "I'll take her and watch Will you focus on your meeting" Lorelai nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" the were walking outside.

"Bye" Lorelai said leaning on the 'x-terras' driver window and kissed him goodbye. After they left Lorelai got into Luke's truck and drove off.

"So you're ready?" Luke asked after several minutes of silence.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"You'll do fine, I know it"

"Me two"

Luke dropped her off and went to the diner.

Ten minutes into the test everybody was quiet and concentrating when suddenly the door opened and in came a very frustrated Paris.

"Miss Geller, go to the library" Max said, Rory just ignored the fact that she entered ten minutes late causing a scene. _Good thing I have alarm clock Luke to wake me up every morning. _Rory thought to herself.

"…no but the nanny and the heater and…" Paris was trying to explain.

"Sorry but you need to go outside" Max insisted.

"So you think you won!" Paris yelled at Rory's direction. "And you cant you come up with a better more original nickname, or how about just telling her you like her, that thought never crossed your mind!" now she was yelling at Tristan.

"Out!" Max guided her to the door then closed it after she left.

ThE DiNeR

"Lucas Danes!" Rory yelled when she walked in.

"Don't call me that" Luke threatened her. But as soon as he stepped out from the counter she tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she just squeezed harder.

"For what?" he asked but didn't let go, he just hugged her tighter.

"Helping me study, waking me up, feeding me, driving me, take your pick"

"I already told you, no problem"

"Yes, but, today I saw that if you weren't here, I'd never had studied so hard, or gotten up on time or gotten there on time for that matter, my life would've been screwed up if it weren't for you"

"You're exaggerating" he said and went back behind the counter. "So I'm assuming the test went well?"

"More than well, that's an A+ for sure. I knew every single question. I wasn't as hard as I thought" she admitted.

"Good to know" Luke served her and then they waited for Lorelai and Rory told her the good news.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Lorelai said excitedly, then saw Rory's facial expression "What?"

"Rain check for tomorrow?" she asked like a little kid.

"Why?"

"I kinda already have plans"

"Just tell Lane to come with us"

"Its not Lane" Rory admitted shyly.

"Then who?"

"Grandma…" Rory admitted even more shyly and didn't meet Lorelai's eyes.


	7. Dinner & fun on the couch

"_Then who?"_

"_Grandma…" Rory admitted even more shyly and didn't meet Lorelai's eyes._

"Sorry, did you just say grandma?" Lorelai asked a little shocked.

"Well actually grandpa, in one of our calls he asked if I'd go over there for dinner one day… and I said yes, so he asked for this Friday and…"

"You're going to dinner over there _tonight_?" not quite recovered from the shocked.

"Yes… and…"

"There's an _and_?" Lorelai was shocked again.

"Well, grandpa asked if I could take Will with me?" she told her softly.

"No" it was all Lorelai said.

"But…" Rory started but was cut of.

"No, I cant stop you from going, but I _can _stop him"

"Hey! Little help here?" Luke asked them as he passed by with plates, it was the middle of the lunch rush.

"I'll help you" Rory said and got up.

"I'm going then, bye Luke" Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek and left.

Once the lunch rush was over it was already five.

"Hey Rory?" Luke asked once he noticed Lorelai walk out of Dosse's with a bucket of ice-cream

"Yeah?"

"Think you can handle things here for a couple of minutes? I need to run…"

"Sure go" she didn't even let him finish.

"Al right, I'll be right back" he said while exiting the door.

Luke walked into the house right after Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" he called out.

"No!" she yelled back with a mouth full of ice-cream.

"Whatcha' doin'?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Here…" she said and stuck a spoon full into his mouth.

"What's this all about?" he asked thru a mouth full.

"Did you hear she is going to my parents _tonight _for dinner?" he nodded "Did you also know that they asked her to take Will"

"Ah, that I didn't know"

"Well don't worry I already said no" she said digging her spoon into the ice-cream.

"Why did you do that!"

"What are you mad about?"

"I want Will to have a relationship with his grandparents and if they are asking for one, then I'm not gonna deny them…" she got up somewhat mad.

"But…" she said also standing up.

"No buts, Will is going tonight and that's the end of this discussion" he said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh no its not!" she followed him. "What makes you think that by saying _that_ he is gonna go?"

"Lorelai…" he took a deep breath. "They missed out with Rory, they don't want to miss out again that's why they are calling, and inviting them to dinner. Lets just give them a chance, besides, if the kids are gone…" he wrapped his arms around her. "we can do anything we want" he said in a seductive voice.

"I like how you think" she kissed him. After a while he pulled back.

"I have to go back…" she shut him up by kissing him again. "I left Rory alone… with the diner… and…Will" he tried to say while she trailed kisses along his neck. Suddenly she stopped. "What?"

"Well you have to go, besides, we're gonna have a lot of time to kill tonight" she winked at him.

"True" he kissed her again. "Now I better go before this gets started again" he pulled himself away from her.

"Bye" she said and he exited thru the back door.

ThE DiNeR

"Hey Rory?" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Yeah?" she was behind the counter.

"You can go now, and thanks. Oh but before you go, take Will with you, Lorelai is gonna get him ready for tonight"

"What's tonight?"

"Dinner with the grandparents" he said almost with a smirk.

"He's going?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yep"

"Wow, how did you get my mom to agree?... no wait! I don't want to know" she said covering her ears.

"Very funny, now go!" he said pushing her out the door, she was carrying Will.

6:00 Pm In ThE GiLmOrE's HoUsE

"William Danes! Stay still!" Lorelai said frustrated at which Will just laughed. "I mean it!"

"Getting grilled by a 19 month old" Luke said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!... Will I mean it stay still…" she hear Luke laugh. "Ok think you can do better? Here" Lorelai moved to the side and handed Luke the shirt she was trying to put on him.

"Watch and learn" he said and after several failed try's. "Will stay still" at that Lorelai broke into laughter. "Shut up" he growled. After a _long _10 minutes he was done. "There" Luke said and put Will down, he was wearing a nice button down blue shirt, little black pants and black shoes.

"Aw he's adorable" said Lorelai looking at Will up and down.

"Mom! What's taking so long!" Rory yelled from the couch not taking her eyes of the TV.

"We're done" she said sitting next to Rory.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Rory said putting a hand on her heart.

"Sorry" she said holding back the laughter.

"Stop it…" Rory playfully hit Lorelai's arm. "Where's Will?"

"Here" said Luke holding on to Will's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Wow, he looks so handsome" Rory said getting up.

"Of course he does" said Lorelai. "Oh wait! Come here baby" Lorelai picked Will up and ran upstairs, after a couple of minutes they came back down. "Now he's perfect"

"Lorelai…"

"Aww you spiked his hair" Rory said walking close to them.

"Why did you do that?" Luke said a little annoyed.

"Cuz he looks sharp" was Lorelai's response.

"Ok before you two start fighting, we…" she put Will's jacket on. "Are leaving"

"We weren't gonna fight" said Luke.

"Whatever" said Rory picking up Will. "Bye"

"We'll walk you guys out" said Lorelai grabbing Luke's hand and lacing her fingers thru his. Rory placed Will in his seat, shut the backdoor and got in the drivers side.

"Bye" Rory said.

"Take car honey" Lorelai told her.

"Drive safe" Luke said.

"I will don't worry" she start the car up and drove of.

"They grow up so fast" Lorelai said

"What?" they were walking to the house.

"They've left the nest" Lorelai was joking.

"Shut up!" Luke teasingly pushed her, and she broke of in laughter.

GiLmOrE MaNoR

The door bell rang at 6:45 _good we're 15 minutes earlier _Rory thought to herself. Emily opened the door and was shocked to se both her grandkids.

"You're early" Emily said letting the shock notice.

"Yeah? That's good cuz' they took forever to get him dressed and I thought we weren't gonna make in on time" Rory said taking Will's jacket off.

"Isn't he just adorable" Emily said happily once she saw what Will was wearing, Will just hugged Rory's leg a little ashamed. "Let's go to the living room and talk. Richard! They're here!" she yelled towards the study.

"Who's they?" Richard ask while entering the living room reading the newspaper.

"Hi grandpa" said Rory, he looked away from the paper.

"Rory! William!" he said excitedly, Will turned to look at Richard when he heard his name.

"Owy?" Will turned towards Rory.

"That's your grandpa Will, he's moms dad" she explained, Will turned back to Richard and smiled.

"So how's everything going?" asked Richard.

GiLmOrE's LiViNg RoOm CoUcH

"So we have a kid-less night and we end up eating mac & cheese" said Lorelai sitting back on the couch.

"Yep, we're wild people" Luke said doing the same.

"Movie. Over" Lorelai said pocking Luke's should repeatedly.

"So?" he said putting a hand up to stop the pocking.

"Change it!" she said happily.

"You do it, I need something to drink" he took the plates into the kitchen and brought back two beers. "You still haven't changed the movie" he said handing her the beer.

"I'm not in a movie mode right now" she said taking a sip of beer.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to change it"

"Not true, I just thought of something better to do"

"Yeah right"

"Fine! I'll go turn the TV of so you see it was not just because of that…" she stood up and walk to the TV. "See!"

"You know the control is right there right?" Luke said pointing towards the coffee table.

"Yes, but if I used the control I couldn't do this…" she walked in front of him and straddled him, he raised an eyebrow. "Just thought this would be more fun than TV, plus the kids are gone for like 2 hours at least" she whispered the kids part really close to his ear. He gulp the beer he had been holding in his mouth since she sat on him.

"So… whatcha have in mind?" he asks and she just takes the beer from his hand and drinks it after she starts kissing him hard and fast, soon they need air "I like how your mind works" said out of breath. She shut him up by kissing him again.

GiLmOrE MaNoR

"…and did you win?" Emily asked Rory, Richard was busy playing with Will.

"Yes because of my homerun"

"That is fabulous, I just wished I knew what a homerun was" Emily said a little sad.

"It means I hit the bad so hard it flew right over the fence and we score" Rory explained it a simple as possible.

"Wow" was all Emily had to say. During their whole conversation they could hear Will laugh just like Richard.

"Dinner is ready" the maid announced and then was gone.

"Lets eat then" said Emily, she and Rory stood up and started to walk to the dinning room but Richard didn't move because he didn't even hear the maid, he was focused on Will.

"Richard?... Richard… Richard!" and that did it for him.

"What?" he jerked up.

"Dinner?" said Emily pointing to the plates on the dinning room table.

"Oh yes, why didn't the maid announce dinner?" he said getting up and carrying Will to the table.

"God, its like he is not even in this planet" Emily whispered to Rory and she just laughed. Everybody was in their normal seats except Will, who's high chair was next to Richard.

"Ah, grandpa?"

"Yes Rory?"

"He can feed himself, you don't have to do that" Richard was feeding little pieces of chicken to Will.

"Oh… but this way we assure that he actually eats something" he sounded disappointed.

"Well, 70 of the food makes it to his mouth now, so you don't have to do that"

"70 out of 100 percent of daily vitamins and minerals is not enough for a growing boy Rory, so I'll just do this and then I'll eat" he explained in a serious tone and turned towards Will.

"Ok" said Rory and she began eating. After they had all finished eating, even Richard, the maid brought in some ice-cream. Will had been falling asleep ever since Richard had finished feeding him. "I'll get him" said Rory getting up.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Emily.

"I'm gonna lay him down on the couch, we're not gonna be here for much longer anyways"

"Oh…ok" Emily said a little disappointed. When Rory came back Richard stood up and said he had to make a very important call.

"So…grandma? What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Why?"

"Well we have a game tomorrow at 10am and I was wondering if you guys didn't have anything plan, maybe you'd like to go" Rory hesitated telling her.

"We'll have to check our schedule, but thanks for asking" Emily told her and they went back to their desserts.

GiLmOrE's LiViNg RoOm CoUcH

"Ok you were right _that_ was better than a movie" Luke said caressing her back. He was laying down on the couch and she was laying on top of him.

"You should know by now that I'm _always _right"

"Pss that's what you think" he teased her.

"Hey!" she playfully smacked him and started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, they'll be home soon" she was gathering her clothes from the living room, and Luke was just enjoying the sight. "Get that smirk off your face" she said not even turning to look at him.

"How did you know?"

"I know you" she said turning to look at him, he was sitting now.

"Oh you do, do you?" she just nodded. "Ok" he said, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Ok, ok I didn't know you were gonna do _that_, I thought you were gonna kiss me" she said shyly.

"Well that just go to show… that you _do_ know me, that's what I was planning on doing" he said staring at his shoes. _God we've been together since forever and I still get shy around her. _He was grilling himself. _Aww how cute he still get's shy. _

GiLmOrE MaNoR

"We better go" said Rory.

"Say goodbye to your grandfather before you go" Emily told her.

"Ok I'll be right back" Rory said, got up from the couch and went over to his office.

"Come in!" Richard yelled when he heard a knock.

"We're leaving" Rory mouthed to her grandfather wile he was on the phone, he nodded.

"Sorry, but I'll have to call you right back" he didn't wait for a response and hung up.

"You didn't have to do that"

"If I don't hang up for my grandkids, then who will I hang up for?" he said as they exited the office.

"Good point" they kept walking. "Grandma you didn't have to do that" Rory told her once she noticed Will had his jacket on.

"No problem, it's been centuries since I've done that"

"Me?" Rory asked.

"No, Lorelai" Emily said a little sad.

"Oh… well it's getting late so we better go" she hugged Richard then Emily "Grandpa what are you doing?"

"I'll carry him to the car"

"You don't…" Rory started.

"I want to, please grant me that" Rory nodded.

"I'll walk out with you" said Emily and they headed outside. Once outside Richard placed Will in his car-seat, he didn't wake, they said their goodbyes again and she got in the car.

"Remember what I told you grandma" with that she left.

"What did she tell you" he asked while they walked inside.

"She invited us to her game tomorrow at 10"

"Good"

"I know".

StArS HoLlOw

"…shh Will we're almost there" she talked to the fussing boy in the back seat. Since it was late and she was driving she needed some tunes not to fall asleep, so she turned on the radio and Lorelai had left it really loud so she startled Will and he woke up. "He look it's the diner" she said pointing towards the diner that they were passing.

"Daddy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while crying.

"Hey! That's the first time you've called Luke 'daddy' you've always called him 'dada'" Rory said happily trying to sooth him. Which made him cry harder.

"_Daddy_!" Will was bright red now.

"We're here! Look at the house" Rory turned the car off and went to get Will. As they approach the door Lorelai hears Will's lungs at all their might.

"Honey what's wrong?" Lorelai said opening the door before Rory could.

"_Daddy_!" came the cry again, Luke heard it and ran towards the door, Will threw his arms at Luke, he carried Will inside, took his tiny jacket off and started rubbing his little back to sooth him, it was working.

"Did Will just call Luke 'daddy'?" Rory nodded. "So care to explain tonight?"

"What part of tonight?"

"Lets start with, why is Will crying his eyes out" Lorelai said while they walked to the kitchen.

"Actually that's your fault" Rory said with a grin.

"What!"

"_You_ left the volume high. So when I turned the radio on it scared Will, well actually it scared me too"

"Aw poor baby are you ok?" Lorelai joked while rubbing her hand against Rory's cheek.

"Ha-ha" she pushed the hand away.

"Lorelai?" Luke walked into the kitchen. She turned to look at him. "Help" he said desperately.

"What's wrong?" she asked holding back a smile from the tone Luke used.

"He wont go back to sleep, he starts to but then suddenly jerks his head up again to wake up. He's done that like four times now"

"_Ok _come here baby" Lorelai told Will grabbing him. "Let's take this awful clothes off and put you pj's huh? Then we'll go to bed ok?" she told Will while walking upstairs. Luke plopped onto a chair and let out a long sigh.

"You ok?" Rory asked him.

"What?" his head turned towards Rory. "Oh yeah, just tiered that's all"

"Ok, umm… I'm gonna go get the diaper bag out from the car, then head of to bed" she said getting up.

"You go to bed, I'll get the bag" he was walking out of the kitchen before she could object.

"Ok, thanks"

"No prob." Luke went outside fetched the bag and ran back inside, after all it was really cold outside and he didn't have a jacket.

"You're fast" Rory mocked him.

"Yeah well… cold air, no jacket. It'll make you go fast" Rory nodded. "Night Rory" he said heading upstairs.

"Night!" and she closed her door.

MeAnWhIlE In WiLl's RoOm

"…first of lets take those awful pants off" Lorelai was talking to Will while he lay on the changing table. "Hmm I'm guessing the _first_ thing to go must be the shoes huh?" she took his little shoes off then his pants. "Wow nice legs kid" he was starting do snooze again. "Now the fancy shirt" she did that, changed his diaper and started putting on a nighty. "All set" she said zipping it up. "Now you're all warm and comfy" she was picking him up. "Now lets go to sleep" she said in a soothing voice and started moving from side to side trying to get him so sleep.

Luke was walking down the hall towards Will's room when he heard _'all set' _he stood leaning on the door frame looking at them dance around in place. He turned the light off, Lorelai turned to look at him.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he walked to her and hugged her from behind dancing along with her, until he noticed Will's deep and even breaths. "I think he's asleep" he whispered.

"Hmm I'm better at this than I thought" she whispered proudly, walked to the crib and placed him there.

"I think he'll need a real bed soon" he said noticing how big he looked when placed inside the crib.

"Soon, but not now" Lorelai wanted to hold on to the baby stage for as long as possible.

"Ok, c'mon lets go" they walked out and shut the door.

"I'm tiered, why am I tiered?" she asked once inside their room.

"I can think of a reason"

"Maybe, but I don't think so" she mocked.

"Really! That didn't tier you out?"

"Why mister Danes you think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"And apparently you think to little of me"

"Never!" with that she threw herself to his arms and kissed him.

"Thought you were tiered?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" she said, untangled herself from his grip and tucked herself under the covers. "Night!"

"Tease!" he said and got in the bed also.

"Always" she wiggled a little until she was comfortably protected by his arms around here.

NeXt MoRnInG 7:00am

Luke got up to get ready for the game, Lorelai also got up but he didn't notice, she walked downstairs and entered Rory's room.

"Wakey, wakey" Lorelai said while laying down next to Rory.

"No" came a mumbled response.

"But you have a game today" at that Rory jumped off the bed.

"Oh my God, you're right…" she started running thru her bedroom looking for some clothes. "…what time is it!"

"Seven" Lorelai said thru laughs.

"Seven?" Lorelai nodded "Seven! Then why am I running around in my room like a chicken without a head if its only seven!" Rory said while laying back down.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You should you were the one who woke me up"

"Yes I did, but I never said 'Rory get up you're late for your game' or did I?"

"Well not in _those _words. So why _did _you wake me up at seven?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make plans with you for today" Lorelai said simply.

"Plans? You woke me up at seven to make plans!" Lorelai nodded "What kind of plans?" Rory asked intrigued.

"Don't know… movies, mall, food, junk food, clothes… just a typical girls day out" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders.

"Sold! I'd love to" Rory said and both started to snooze. "What'll we do with Will?"

"That's what the father's for. Babysitting in order for us to go shopping"

"Ok"

7:35

"Lorelai?" Luke was pocking here.

"Hmm"

"Get up"

"Don't want to"

"You need to get ready for the game"

"Ok…,…Kiss" he did as told and she opened her eyes. "Almost there…,…kiss"

"Stand up and ill give it to you"

"Not in my room, please" Rory said groggy.

"A gees!"

"Je-je-je" Lorelai laughed.

"Can I take a bath first ?" Rory asked.

"Fine by me" Lorelai said and rolled over to get more comfortable in bed.

"Just please don't do anything dirty on my bed" Rory said as she walked out of the room.

"God!" Luke said and followed her lead, he went to make breakfast. "Dammit Lorelai's hurry up!" Luke yelled from the front door, the car was warming up with a sleeping Will inside.

"I'm done!" Rory said running out the door and hopping into the back seat next to Will.

"Lorelai!" he entered the house. "What the hell are you doing!" he saw Lorelai standing in front of the coffee pot.

"What do you think?" she said in a duh voice.

"Why are you making coffee, you already had coffee with your breakfast"

"Yes _but _I'm gonna be three or more hours watching a baseball game with cold bleachers under my ass, so I need coffee" she explained and poured coffee into a thermos.

"Can we go now?"

"Yep!" she said while running outside and jumping into the passenger seat. "What took you so long, we've been out here in the could for minutes!" Lorelai said when Luke started the engine.

"Zip it or I'll throw all the coffee from the house to the trash" Luke threatened.

"What? No!" Rory said. "It's not my fault she took so long!" Rory whined like a four year old.

"If you two girls behave I wont have to"

"Deal!" the both yell at the same time.

Once they got there, Rory ran to the field to warm up.

"So? Top middle or bottom?" Lorelai asked, Luke was carrying a sleeping Will.

"What?"

"Where do we sit?"

"Oh, umm… doesn't matter"

"I know! On the bottom that way I can yell…"

"And being on the top bleachers would atop you?"

"Well no, but this way they can hear me"

"Crazy" Luke whispered. They found their seats and waited for the game to begin.

In ThE BuLlPeN

The game was about to start so everybody got off the field and into the bullpen.

"Mary!" _I'm dreaming please say I'm dreaming _Rory told herself. "Hey Mary" _Crap! Not dreaming. _She turned to come face to face, well a fence between them, with Tristan.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Came here to support our team" he said with a grin.

"Yeah right"

"Oh don't believe me? then you tell me why I'm here"

"I don't know that's why I asked" she said.

"Rory!" the coach called.

"Sorry I have to go" Rory said and walk away.

"Go win the game for us Mary!" Tristan yelled to her back then turned to leave.

BaCk In ThE BlEaChErS

"Hey who's that talking to Rory?" Luke asked Lorelai, she had her head in the diaper bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a piece of chocolate I stashed here earlier…" she pocked her head to look at the bullpen. "And I have no idea who that is, but Rory doesn't look to pleased" she said then stuck her head back inside.

"Get your head out of there, I already took the chocolate out, here" he gave it to her.

"Oh God" she whispered when she turned to look at Luke.

"What?"

"Come here" she ordered and he came a little closer. Her lips caught his immediately. "wha…?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up and don't stop" she told him and he did as told. _Gees she's crazier than I thought. _Luke thought to himself.

"I don't want to sit on the bottom ones, you always get stuff thrown at you when you're in the bottom ones" Emily protested.

"Fine, then you lead the way" Richard said and followed Emily. She wanted so sit on the last row, but in order to do so she needed to get to the stairs which were on the other side, so they had to walk right pass Lorelai and Luke. _I will kill Rory when we get out of here. _Lorelai told herself _although this isn't so bad. _She thought thru the kiss. _Well hello tongue. _The kiss had gotten really out of control.

"'Mamma?'" Will said waking up and looking at his surroundings. They pulled apart and were breathing hardly, or hardly breathing.

"Yeah baby?" she turned to Will, he had a little panic face on. _How can she catch her breath so quickly? _Luke asked himself, while trying to catch his own breath. "Aww come here" Lorelai reached her arms to grab Will.

"'Hungy'" Luke fumbled with the diaper bag and then handed Lorelai a zippy cut with milk and a Tupperware with pancakes in it.

"Hey it's starting" Luke said pointing towards the field.

"Ok" she turned to the field, she had Will sitting sideways on her lap with her left arm she was holding him and had the zippy cup and in the other hand she had the Tupperware without the lid where Will was grabbing his pancakes.

"Crap!" Luke yells after a while.

"What?"

"Rory, the ball was practically in her mitt and she didn't catch it, they scored another run"

"Oh Uh"

"Yeah" and he turned back to the game. Bottom of the 6th.

"No!" Lorelai yelled after Rory swung the bat. "What! Are you blind!" she yelled at the umpire when he called 'strike'

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"No don't 'Lorelai' me, that was clearly a, strike!"

"Hey, why don't Will and I go look for some snacks?" she just nodded, Luke got Will and they were of.

"Richard? Will you get me something to drink, I'm really tired and thirsty" Emily said snootily.

_Crap! Today is really not my day _Rory thought as she walked back to the bullpen, she sat on the bench.

"Hey Mary! I though they said you were good" Tristan said thru the fence.

"Leave me alone Tristan"

"Wow someone's moody"

"It's just that today is not going well so far" she said a little sad.

"Oh, well not everybody can be perfect at everything _all _the time" he said in a friendly tone.

"I know, but having you here bugging me is not helping"

"Well sorry" he meant it.

"No, I didn't say it to make you feel bad it just came out" she said quickly when she noticed his change in tone.

"Nah its ok, now I'll leave you so you can concentrate. Bye Ma…Rory" he said and left. _Great now I even made Tristan feel bad, but… he sound like he was concerned, nah I must be imagining things. Concentrate on the game Gilmore! _

"Ok so what do you want?" Luke asked Will who was sitting on the counter in front of him. He pointed to a chocolate bar. "No, no chocolate, Lorelai is turning you into her isn't she?" Will then pointed to a lollypop "Fine, that you can have. Cam we have a coffee, two hot chocolates, nachos and a lollypop" Luke told the girl behind the counter. The girl put everything on a tray, Luke unwrapped the lollypop and placed it into Will's mouth, he smiled "Don't be cocky I wont give in every time" he told Will. Luke picked him up with one hand and the tray with the other.

"Finally! Hey what's that in his mouth?" Lorelai said standing up to get the tray from Luke.

"Oh…umm… a lollypop?" he said sheepishly.

"Aw he gave you the puppy eyes?"

"No, he asked for chocolate first I said no, so when he asked for a lollypop I said yes"

"So go for something big you already know your not gonna get then asked for what you really want? That's the way to get everything out of you?"

"Don't push it" Luke warned and they sat down. "Here" he passed Will to her and grabbed a hot chocolate.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm passing this hot chocolate to one of Will's zippy cup" he said concentrating on the hot liquid going from one cup to the next. "Done" he grabs Will and sits him on his lap, and they continue to watch the game until.

"Lorelai?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lorelai said once her skeleton had returned to her body.

"We're here to watch Rory's game…"

"_We're_ here?"

"Yes, your mother and I. We are seated on the last row" he said looking at how Luke was explaining the game to Will and noticing Will's attentive look and every word his father said.

"Well you better go to her other wise by the time you get there her hot chocolate will be cold, and she wont be pleased" Lorelai said trying to get rid of him.

"Oh you're right. Goodbye Lorelai, Luke…"

"Mr. Gilmore" Luke said with a nod.

"Bye, bye Will" Richard said in a playful voice and Will waved at him. _God its like he already forgot about me, just last night I was entertaining him, and now, nothing, I guess it because his with his dad now. _Richard was lost in thought when he reached his seat.

"Richard! what took you so long!" Emily said rather loudly.

"Oh, I had to say some hello's along the way" he explained once he recovered

from the yelling.

"Really? like who?"

"Lorelai" he said simply.

"What! she's here?"

"Of course she is, this is her daughters game after all"

"Was she here...alone?"

"Of course not! Luke and Will are with her" he informed her.

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"'Where on earth is Carmen San Diego'"

"What?"

"Where are they seated?"

"How does Carmen something or other fits into this whole deal with Lorelai?"

"It doesn't, now tell me where are they seated"

"First row" he said quickly, a little afraid of Emily's tone.

"Oh"

BaCk In FiRsT RoW

"He was there again" Lorelai said out of the blue.

"What?"

"That guy..." she pointed to the distance at Tristan. "He went to talk to Rory again"

"When?" Luke asked eyeing the guy.

"When you were buying stuff"

"And what happened?" he never took his eyes away Tristan's every move.

"Nothing, he went, he bugged, she got pissed, said something and he left a little sad. Or at least I think he was sad"

"Good" he said with a little evil grin.

"Yeah, good" Lorelai said cheering Luke on.

BoTtOm Of ThE EiGhTh

The score was 3-0, Rory's team was losing, there were runners in first and third, one out, Rory was batting 2 balls 2 strikes.

"Focus kid, focus" Luke was whispering.

"Shut up" Lorelai told him.

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Rory" Luke turned to face Lorelai.

"But she cant hear you and I can, so you are distracting me from her game" Lorelai said looking Luke in the eye. Suddenly there was a lot of cheering. "What happened!" Lorelai asked and the both turned back to the game.

"Aw great! Rory made a homerun and we missed it!"

"It's all your fault! You were distracting me" Lorelai teased. Luke narrowed his eyes and looked at her from head to toe. "Kidding babe, just kidding" she flashed him a killer smile.

BoTtOm Of ThE NiNtH

The score was 3-3 the bases were empty with three outs, and a blonde girl was at bat. When suddenly bam! Another homerun, and they win the game. Lorelai quickly ran towards Rory with Will in arms, Luke stayed back to gather all their stuff.

"Owy!" Will yelled. Rory turned to her brother.

"Rory, could you watch him for a sec.?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah sure, going back to help Luke?" Lorelai nodded. "Ok. Hey Willy c'mon, lets introduce you to my teammates" they had started walking.

"Mary!" Tristan yelled while jogging to catch up. "Hey, nice game. You're really good"

"Thanks" Rory said a little ashamed.

"Owy" Will said pulling on her pants.

"Hey and what's your name little guy?" Tristan said while kneeling down in front of Will, he tried hiding behind Rory's legs.

"This is Will, he's my little brother…" she also kneeled "Will he's Tristan" she said pointing at Tristan.

"Hi" Will said shyly.

"Hey Will" Tristan said and Will smiled.

"Hey Tristan?..." he turned towards her "…I'm sorry for what I said before. I was frustrated and cranky…"

"It's ok, I deserved it"

"Well yeah, but still… I was mean"

"It's ok" he said honestly.

"Rory?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Rory stood up and so did Tristan.

"Ready to go?"

"Where's Luke" Rory said looking around for him.

"He went to the car" Lorelai said picking Will up.

"Ok, so lets go"

"Bye Mary" said Tristan and then walked away.

"Who was that?" Lorelai said not taking her eyes off Tristan.

"Oh, that's Tristan he goes to my school" Rory said dismissingly.

"Ok" _Wow she didn't push on that, weird _Rory thought while they walked to the car and left before Emily or Richard saw them again.

On The DrIvE BaCk

"So what's the plan?" Luke asked.

"Well were gonna go home so Rory can take a bath, after that you are gonna take Will with you, and Rory and I are gonna have a girls day out" Lorelai said with a smile so Luke wouldn't get mad at her.

"What?"

"Luke we haven't spent and quality girl-time lately" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine" he said and both girls squealed.

LaTeR At ThE MaLl

"I know! Lets go lingerie shopping!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Ew! Mom no!" Rory said disgustingly.

"What why?"

"Don't put that innocent face, its gross that's why"

"Ok, be a prude. So where to?"

"Ok, first the food court cuz I'm really hungry"

"You _are _my daughter" Lorelai joked and they head for the food court.

LaTeR WhIlE BuyiNg ClOtHeS

"_So_?" Lorelai asked.

"So what?" Rory got nervous.

"That Tristan guy…" Lorelai started teasingly. _No wonder she didn't push before, she wanted to ask when we were alone._

"Mom"

"What?... he's kinda cute" Lorelai said.

"I guess? But I doubt Luke would let you keep him"

"Ha-ha. _So_?" Lorelai asked again.

"What!" Rory was exasperated.

"You don't like him at all, cuz' he does"

"No he doesn't he just likes bugging me" Rory said matter of factly.

"And you sad about that?"

"No" she said simply.

"Ok, then you like that other guy" Lorelai said shrugging her shoulders.

"What other guy?" Rory dropped the clothes she had been holding when Lorelai said that.

"The one that called the house the other day" Lorelai was making that up but Rory didn't know.

"Oh, so Dean called?" Rory asked a little ashamed.

"Oh my God! There is a guy!"

"What?...but you just said…that he…and…the call…"

"I made that up honey" Lorelai confessed.

"Should've known" Rory whispers to herself.

"_So_?"

"Is that like your word of the day?"

"Not really, no. but if you guess what word actually is the word of the day, I'll give you a prize"

"No thanks" they kept looking in silence. Then Lorelai spoke up.

"Dean huh?" Rory turned red. "Is he from Chilton?" Rory shook her head. "Stars Hollow?" Lorelai was surprised when Rory nodded. "Do I know him?" Rory shook her head again. "Why?" silence. "Rory I'm gonna need real answers here"

"I met him my last day at stars hollow high, he carried my box full of books. He just moved here from Chicago. That was the first and last time I saw him. But lane told me she gave him my number when he asked for me" Rory turned red.

"Wow, we Gilmore's have that effect on men" Lorelai teased, Rory laughed. "Is he cute? Or just dreamy?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom!...lets put it this way… he's tall, dark, and handsome" Rory admitted.

"Oh my God! It's Gorge Clooney!"

"Gorge Clooney is _not _tall" Rory said.

"True"


	8. snimanonms

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry, I know it took forever! But I am really sorry, I wrote this today, the WHOLE thing, it only took like 7 hours to do so, plis review.**_

ThE GiLmOre HoUsE MoNday MoRnInG

"Why are you looking out the window?... wait, where's Luke! Why isn't he baking!" Rory started to sound paranoid.

"I'm looking out the window cuz' there's noting good on TV, Luke is at the diner, and he is not gonna make the cookies and stuff, Sookie is" Lorelai explained and Rory sighted in relief. "Where's your brother?" Lorelai asked eyeing Rory.

"In my room"

"Alone?"

"Lane is there" Rory shrugged and opened the door; they saw Lane dancing around with Will in her arms.

"Where does your mom think you are?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"Contemplating the unifications of the two Koreas" Lane simply said once she stopped dancing.

"You don't say. School" Lorelai called out, Lane turned off the music put Will down and they all headed outside.

"Bye!" Lane called after running of to school.

"Snimanonm!" Will shrieked and ran up to Babette, Morey and their cat cinnamon.

"Cinnamon honey" Lorelai corrected walking up to them also.

"Aw isn't he just adorable" Babette commented on Will while he petted cinnamon.

"What's that?" Rory said pointing at a little covered portion of the little cat-car.

"That's cinnamon's private area, she like's to be left alone sometimes, just like Morey." Babette said.

"_Ok" _ Rory said. "I have to go, mom please, please, please don't be late"

"Late for what?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom!"

"Got the vain in the forehead!" Lorelai said proudly.

"Sadist. Don't be like mommy, ok?" Rory said kneeling down next to Will.

"Hey!" Lorelai faked hurt.

"Bye Willy" Rory said and kissed his cheek, he just waved, he was too preoccupied with cinnamon to pay attention. "Mom, get him away from the cat" with that Rory left.

"C'mon Will say 'bye-bye' to the cat" Lorelai said while lifting Will, he protested. "We have to go see daddy"

"Snimanonm!" Will said and wiggled to try and get out of Lorelai's grip.

"Wow, talk about love" Morey shimmied in.

"Bye Babette, bye Morey" Lorelai said and started to walk away.

"Goodbye sugar"

"Say 'bye-bye' baby" Lorelai told Will and he waved in the cutest way ever.

"Aw, Morey wave back" Babette ordered and he did.

"Weird" Lorelai mumbled as they walked off.

BuS StOp

_She is gonna forget, I should've told Luke to call her and remind her about it. _Rory was thinking while trying to read a book. _Maybe if I leave all my stuff here I can run over to the diner and tell Luke to call my mom and remind her about the bake sale. No wait, here's the bus, so much for the running plan, plus I was never good with running, I could've killed myself trying to get there and then the run back, good thing that plan didn't get executed cuz…_

"Hey" Dean said taking a seat behind hers.

"Ah!" Rory was in her own little rambling world so she didn't notice Dean there, and now she was embarrassed that she had yelled inside a bus half filled with people, and not to mention in front of Dean. "Choo!" Rory faked. "Sorry I startled everybody, but that's the way I sneeze" Rory told everybody on the bus and they all turned back to what they were doing before.

"Bless you" Dean mocked. "You do know you sneeze funny?"

"Thanks" Rory said quietly and shuffled the book she was holding.

"So, uh… thanks for helping me find the job"

"Well, I didn't help you, Miss Patty did"

"Ok, then, thank you for taking me with Miss Patty…"

"Wow, I can honestly say, you're the first person in the world to ever say that" Rory smiled. _She has the most beautiful smile ever. _Thought Dean.

"What?" he was confused.

"Nothing" Rory said and after that there was silence.

"Doesn't it get boring?" Dean broke the silence.

"What?"

"The drive to school, doesn't it get boring? Cuz' its like an hour drive by bus"

"It's actually 40 minutes if the driver is concentrated or more of he's trying to win something on the radio…"

"So basically, yes, it gets boring"

"Not if you reading or got music on… wait, this bus is going to Hartford" Rory stated starting to panic.

"I know"

"But you're not going to Hartford"

"If I stay on the bus I am" Dean stated.

"No, but you go to school here…" Dean nodded. "So you need to get off. Stop the bus! He needs to get off!" Rory started and everybody turned their attention back to her again.

"Shh" Dean said and looked around worriedly "You forgot that busses make stops" Dean stated with a smirk. "Bye Rory" he said with a smile and got off, leaving all prying eyes on Rory, she just smile and turned her attention to the book.

SaMe TiMe At ThE DiNeR

Lorelai and Will entered the half full diner, Luke was nowhere in sight, so Lorelai made Will get Luke's attention.

"Honey, yell 'daddy'" Lorelai told Will and he just stared at her. "Say, 'daddy!'" Lorelai yelled in a whispered so only Will could hear her. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" Lorelai cheered while she bounced Will up and down excitedly, he started laughing.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked her. Lorelai was to busy convincing Will to do it, that she didn't see Luke walking out of the kitchen with plates. He went over to a table, delivered the plates, the whole time staring at Lorelai, and walked up to her.

"Ah!" Lorelai was frightened and stopped the jumping, the sudden scream startled Will, he stared to whimper and his face got all sad and pouty. "Look what you made me do. Shh honey, it's ok, daddy just scared me, like always" Lorelai said soothingly.

"Sorry" Luke said with an apologetic face.

"Just for that you're gonna have to get me my coffee, without the monologue" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Fine" Luke sighted, went behind the counter, poured her coffee and put orange juice in a sippy-cup for Will. "Here" he handed both cups to Lorelai.

"There you go…" Lorelai said handing Will his little cup. "…this is daddy's way of apologizing, and when you get older he'll give you coffee" Lorelai said happily and Will smiled.

"No he's not" Luke shot back. "Don't even try Lorelai, he's not gonna be a coffee addict like you and Rory" Luke said while refilling the cup's of everybody that was at the counter.

"That's what daddy thinks" Lorelai winked at Will.

"That's what daddy knows" Luke stated right into Lorelai's ear in a whisper that startled her again.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Right now? Or in general?" Luke said with a smile, Lorelai opened her mouth in shock.

"Luke Danes!" Lorelai slapped his shoulder.

"_dada" _Will said while banging his cup on the counter.

"Yeah baby?" Luke said and Will continued with the cup banging.

"You know, if he was at a bar, then all that banging would mean he wants more" Lorelai stated.

"Yes, but here, it either means he wants attention or he wants to break the zippy-cup"

"I think it's both" Lorelai said and Will banged the cup harder and right in the edge, which caused it to pop open and juice to fly everywhere, including Lorelai's outfit. "Will!" Lorelai said angrily and he just laughed. "This is not funny" she grabbed a bunch of napkins and started drying herself, Will just kept laughing. "William" Lorelai said sternly, Will started to calm down until Luke began to laugh also. "Luke" Lorelai whined.

"Go home and change, I'll take him" Luke said and grabbed a giggling Will.

"I don't have time to go home, change, go to the inn, pick up Will, and be on time for the whole Chilton thing" Lorelai whined while she kept rubbing the napkins in her black skirt, which was only making it worse cuz the napkins where leaving a little trail of paper behind.

"Go home, to the inn, and then to Chilton. I'll get Will dry, change him and I'll take him to Chilton"

"Really?" Lorelai asked like a little kid, Luke just nodded. "Thank you!" Lorelai said, she kissed him goodbye and left.

"You see how fast you mommy moves? That's because of the coffee" Luke told Will, grabbed the baby bag and went upstairs.

ChIlTon'S BaKe SaLe

"Sookie, you outdid yourself" Lorelai said eyeing all the food.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do all this" Rory said in awe.

"Aw, what are you talking about sweetie, this is nothing" Sookie said waving them off, while she turned on the torch.

"You've done more than this?" Rory asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, remember on Rory's fifth birthday?" Lorelai asked Sookie who nodded while remembering.

"What happened on my fifth birthday?"

"Oh my God, we had so much stuff left over, that we ate for like three months" Lorelai told Rory, Rory's eyes just popped open.

"Remember how mad Luke got?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"Luke got mad?" Rory asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, he said it was a real waste of food" Sookie told Rory while starting to flame the swan.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop him from eating most of it" Lorelai said with a giggle.

"True" Sookie said, Lorelai's eyes popped open when she noticed the small fire Sookie had started, she quickly grabbed a glass of some sort of liquid from the next table and stopped the fire.

"Lorelai! You almost got my swan wet!"

"That she notices but the fire…" Lorelai trialed of while telling Rory, who only laughed.

"Sookie, thanks so much for doing all of this. But right now I have to go"

"It's ok honey, go" Sookie dismissed her with a wave, Rory smiled towards her mom and then left.

"Hey Sookie, do you need help?"

"I'm fine honey, but thanks"

"Wow, planning on feeding the whole school?" Max said as he walked up to the table.

"Well you know what they say, you gotta think big to succeeded" Lorelai said smiling to Max. _ok if you want to make a good impression on her, you have to first win her friend _ Max told himself. "Hi, I'm Max Medina" he said extending his hand towards Sookie.

"Hi, I'm Sookie"

"Sookie? Well, nice to meet you Sookie. I'm Rory's English lit. teacher" _and hopefully Lorelai's dating…type…guy._

"Oh! You work here" Sookie said surprised.

"Yes I do"

"Well that's nice, al though I never liked English or literature…"

"Sookie" Lorelai stopped her, before she said something inappropriate.

"Sorry…" Sookie said with a chuckle. "Sorry for that Mr. Medina, I'm sure your class doesn't suck…"

"Max…" Max corrected.

"What?" asked a confused Sookie.

"Call me Max, and I hope it doesn't suck also" Max said with a charming smile _good I'm getting on Sookie's good side, soon she'll tell Lorelai that she and I should date, this is going great. _Max thought.

"Ok then _Max_. Hey! You're very quiet over there" Sookie said turning over at Lorelai.

"Well I couldn't get anything in there, you two were practically ignoring me" Lorelai said.

"Sorry honey" Sookie said. _Yeah sorry honey, _max thought to himself.

"Didn't know we were ignoring you, sorry about that" Max said very 'charming'.

"Nah don't worry about that…" Lorelai dismissed him. "I wasn't paying much attention anyway"

"Ouch" Max fringed.

"I didn't mean it that way, it's just, my mind was preoccupied…" Lorelai began to explainbut was cut short by a 'Lorelai!' she turned and in the distance she saw Luke, but much closer she saw Will running towards her. "Hey baby" Lorelai kneeled down and extended her arms towards Will, he ran straight towards her and hugged her, she picked him up.

"Hey Will" Sookie said handing him a cookie, he smiled and grabbed it.

"So, that's Will" Max stated more than asked.

"Yes he is. Will this is Max, he is Rory's teacher" Lorelai told Will, he eyed Max and then he smiled.

"Hey, sorry about that but he was getting restless and I let him walk towards you but… well he's a fast runner" Luke said when he approached them.

"I know he is…" Lorelai said with a smile. "Hey Luke, this is Max…" she pointed towards Max. "… he is Rory's teacher"

"Oh yeah she's mentioned you" Luke said and extended his hand towards Max, _who is Luke? Is he like the nanny or something? _Max was confused.

"Has she? Well I hope it's only good things" Max said.

"Always, well, other than the 'D' incident" Lorelai said.

''dada'' Will said and extended his half eaten cookie towards Luke, he took a small bite and smiled, so did Will; Max how ever felt like someone had soccer-punched him.

"Um… yeah, that…uh…was a dark period" was all Max could say, _of course she is not single, but why aren't they married, maybe they're divorced! _Max thought. Lorelai placed Will down since he was very hyper right now.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked Max, since he looked like he was gonna pass out anytime now.

"Yeah, I just got preoccupied" Max said.

"Oh hun, Will" Lorelai told Luke pointing towards Will, he was about to poke his little finger into the watermelon swan. _Hun? Hun! So they are together _Max felt, for the second time, like he couldn't breath.

"Will, no" Luke said sternly and went over to pick him up. "Hey, I'm gonna take him to walk around a little, to see if that tiers him out a bit" Luke said.

"Hold on, I'll go with you. Well Max, take care of my kid, and don't touch the swan" Lorelai kid and they left. _God she's amazing _Max thought as he saw then walk away, Luke had an arm around Lorelai's waist and he was holding Will's little hand with his other hand.

"They're perfect together aren't they?" Sookie woke Max of his day dream.

"Yeah" was all Max could choke out. "Well I have class, so, nice to meet you Sookie" Max said and left. _How do you do that, you've only seen him twice and yet his all heads over heels for you _Sookie asked herself while staring after Luke, Lorelai and Will.

GiLmOrE HoUsE ThAt AfteRnOoN

Lane and Rory were in the living room talking, Will was in his playpen playing, Luke was in the kitchen making dinner and Lorelai was upstairs taking a bath cuz' of the _long _day with the Chilton suckups. Lane and Rory were deep in conversation when a screeching scream came from the playpen followed by a crazy laugh, Rory and lane hurried over to the playpen which made Will laugh more.

"Will stop doing that!" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"He's done that before?" Lane asked and Rory shrugged.

"He's does that every time you ignore him for to long…" Luke said walking into the living room. "He got that from Lorelai"

"I heard that!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"Well it's true" Rory yelled upstairs.

"Hey! Don't gang up on me!" Lorelai, again, yelled from upstairs.

"Could you two stop doing that!" Luke told them.

"You're doing it also" Lane stated.

"Don't help me so much" Luke teased. Suddenly another screeching scream came from the playpen followed by Will's laugh. "Will stop it" Luke told him sternly, which made him laugh more. "Does anybody in this house respect me?"

"No really babe" Lorelai said coming downstairs.

"Gee thanks" Luke told her.

"I respect you" Rory said and padded Luke on the back.

"Thanks Rory" Luke said then turn to look towards the playpen, he covered his ears suddenly.

"What are you…?" Rory started but then another scream came. "Will" Rory and Lorelai whined, Luke just smiled, he went over to the playpen and picked Will up.

"That is very annoying you know" Luke told Will and they both went to check on dinner.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch.

"If you could live in any city in the world where would you live?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Meland" Lorelai stated.

"It's Milan" Rory corrected.

"No its not, it's _Me_Land" Lorelai said and her and Lane started laughing.

"Very funny" Rory told them

"Hey Rory!" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Rory said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Could you go to the market real quick?" Luke had Will balanced in one arm and was stirring something on the stove.

"Sure, what do you need?" Rory grabbed a pen and paper, Luke started telling her what he needed, she told Luke she was gonna take Will so he could concentrate on cooking.

WaLkInG DoWn StArS HoLlOw'S StReEtS

"… try all you want, but I'm not gonna let go of your hand…" Rory told Will. "…I'm not in the mood to run after you" Will looked up at her but didn't stop pulling at her hand.

"Snimanonm!" Will screeched and pulled Rory towards Babette and Morey.

"Oh Rory sugar, grab that little boy cuz' cinnamon's dyspeptic" Rory hurried and grabbed Will before he got to the cat, he wasn't happy about it.

"What happened to her?" Rory asked with a disgust face while trying to get a good hold on Will.

"To many bad clams" Morey said, Rory's disgust grew more.

"Bad clams?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, this doesn't reflect good on Al" Babette said as they walked off.

"Al's pancake world, Al?" Rory asked with more disgust.

"We had cupons" Babette yelled, they were further away now.

"Ok, another life lesson kid, _never _eat at Al's pancake world" Rory told Will and he only looked at her.

ThE MarKeT

"Ok now be good, here…" Rory got a lollypop from the counter and gave it to Will, since it was still wrapped he just played with it, Rory bumped into Miss Patty. "Sorry…" she started but her eyes went over to the bag boy laughing with other bag boy.

"It's ok dear, Oh hello there William aren't you the spinning image of you gorgeous father" Will smiled and showed Miss Patty his lollypop. "Is that for me dear? Well aren't you a charmer, and at such a young age"

"What?" Rory came back from her daydreaming.

"What are you looking at honey?" Miss Patty asked and turns her eyes over where Rory was looking before. "Well isn't he just delicious"

"Miss Patty, he is just a person" Rory said starting to blush.

"A person?"

"A boy-type person" Rory clarified.

"Oh, my favorite type"

"I have to go" Rory said quickly.

"Good bye dear, bye bye Willy" with that Rory and Will went over to a cash register, Rory placed all the objects on the register including Will's lollypop, she picked up Will, Dean was the bag boy and he was enjoying it, Rory however felt like her face was on fire.

"Wow, he's gotten big" the cashier said.

"Yeah" Rory said a little ashamed.

"I don't think Luke would approve of that lollypop" the cashier told Rory.

"I know, but my mom would, and besides it kept him calm while I got everything" Rory explained.

"Paper or plastic?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Plastic" Rory answered.

"Here…" Dean unwrapped the lollypop and gave it to Will who smiled at Dean. "I think he likes me" he said smugly.

"Yeah well, you just gave him a lollypop" Rory stated.

"True" Dean said with a nod.

"Bye" Rory said, she put Will down and grabbed his hand, then grabbed the bag from the counter.

"Bye Rory" Dean smirked, with that Rory left.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" the cashier told Dean.

"Why?"

"Do you know Luke?" the cashier asked.

"Luke? From Luke's diner?" he asked and the cashier nodded. "Yeah I know him, well I've seen him"

"Scary huh?" the cashier asked with raised eyebrows and a slight nod.

"Well a little, yeah, why?"

"He's her dad?" the cashier stated then left to take a break leaving Dean stunned.

NeXt DaY At ThE InN's KiTcHeN

Lorelai and Sookie had been talking for over ten minutes now.

"…so what did Luke say?" Sookie asked.

"What?"

"Was he mad, jealous, what?"

"Mad about what?" Lorelai had no idea what Sookie was talking about.

"Max" Sookie stated.

"What about Max?" Lorelai was confused.

"Wasn't he jealous?"

"Why would he, I don't like Max" Lorelai said.

"I know _you _don't, but he does" Sookie stated.

"What?" Lorelai was shocked.

"Didn't you noticed?" Sookie laughed. "God, tell Luke to ease off the potion"

"Sookie what are you talking about?"

"Lorelai, honey, Max was hitting on you" Sookie said simply.

"He was?" Lorelai was skeptical.

"Yes. You should've seen his face when Luke appeared in the picture" Sookie said feeling a little sad for Max.

"Wow, I had no idea"

"I knew you didn't. Poor guy" Sookie said.

"Do you think Luke noticed?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"I doubt it. Did he say anything to you?"

"No, everything went as normal yesterday"

"Then you too should ease off the potion you give him" Sookie said giggling.

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything" Lorelai said with a wink, then Michel entered the kitchen.

"Your son is crying" he told Lorelai annoyed.

"Thanks Michel" Lorelai told him.

"I'm taking my break now" he said and left thru the kitchen door.

"Weird guy" Sookie said, Lorelai laughed and left the kitchen.

"Hey little guy" Lorelai said as soon as she entered her office, she walked over at the playpen, Will was standing up and holding himself by the edge, his cheeks were wet from the tears. "Shh, I'm here baby" Lorelai picked him up and rubbed his little back until she soothed him. Will had a few hiccups now and the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mom"

"What's wrong?" Lorelai was a little worried by Rory's tone.

"It's cinnamon, it doesn't look good"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, cuz' I have Will"

"Yeah, you shouldn't bring him here" Rory said a little sad.

"Ok honey, I'm gonna go drop him off at the diner and be there as soon as I can"

"Ok, thanks mom" they hung up.

"What do you say we pay your daddy a little visit?" she asked Will, he smiled when she said daddy.

ThE DiNeR

The lunch rush was just starting when Lorelai entered the diner with Will in arms and his dipper bag filled.

"Hey…" kiss. "I thought you couldn't come in today" Luke asked her.

"I wanted to know something" Lorelai winced.

"What do you want?" Luke asked, knowing her so well.

"How much do you love me?"

"What do you want?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Will needs a place to crash"

"He's crashing with you today" Luke said.

"Yeah, but Rory called and said that she needed me…" Lorelai started and Luke looked at her with skeptical eyes. "Really"

"Fine" Luke said with a sigh. "Put him in the playpen for a while"

"Can't…" Lorelai stared.

"Luke!" Caesar called from the kitchen Luke went to retrieved some plates.

"Why?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Cuz' if I put him down he'll cry" Lorelai stated.

"Why would he do that" Luke asked as he went around the diner refilling coffee cups.

"Cuz' he's hungry"

"He hasn't eaten yet!" Luke went to change the coffee cup for a decaf one.

"Well, Rory called and he had just woken up…"

"Fine, here" Luke gave her the decaf pot and he took Will and the dipper bag.

"What do I do with this?" Lorelai asked pointing to the coffee pot in her hand.

"Put it where it goes" Luke said smugly.

"Fine" Lorelai did, gave Luke a kiss and Will a hair tussle and she left.

"Let's get you something to eat" he told Will and they went into the kitchen. Luke told Caesar that he was gonna cook so Caesar had to take care of the front.

OuTsIdE BaBeTtE AnD LoReLaI's HoMe

"Honey, I'm here, what's wrong?" Lorelai said as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Cinnamon's gone" Rory said.

"Gone as in lost?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Nop"

"Oh, so the other type of gone?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded. "Oh, no" Lorelai said, then both Rory and Lorelai went into Babette's house.

"She's gone" Babette said as soon as she spotted the girls.

"I know honey" Lorelai said soothingly while she hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked Morey.

"My heart, life is cruel Rory" Morey said clearly devastated.

"I know, I'm sorry" Rory took a seat next to him and placed an arm around him.

"What happened honey?" Lorelai asked Babette while they were still hugging.

"She looked like she was sleeping. I thought she was sleeping, so I nudged her and she didn't wake. I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch and since I just waxed the floor, she went shooting across the room and then she knocked over the lamp and she still didn't move, I knew it was over. Oh God I can't believe she's gone" Babette told Lorelai, at first she had disengaged in order to tell her the story better but as soon as it was over Lorelai resumed the hugging.

"I wasn't from what she ate, was it?" Morey asked.

"Oh no, in human years she was over 260 years old" the vet told Morey.

"That's long" Lorelai told then trying to make them feel good.

"Yeah it is" Rory agreed also trying to cheer them.

"Still, I'll never eat clams again" Morey said.

"Me neither" Rory ganged up with him.

"What do we do now?" Babette asked.

"I think we should hold a wake or something like that" Lorelai said. "You know, so everybody can say their goodbyes"

"That's actually a good idea" Rory said.

"It is, sugar, thanks" Babette said.

"Everybody will be devastated, cinnamon was a very loved cat" Lorelai told them.

"She was a cool cat" Morey said.

"Yes she was" Rory nodded and padded Morey's back.

LaTeR ThAt DaY

"Help me out here" Luke said as he entered Babette's house carrying Will and two bags filled with food.

"Come here" Lorelai grabbed Will. "You can put those bags over there" Lorelai said pointing over to a table.

"Ok" Luke walked over to the table and Lorelai followed.

"Thank you so much for this hon"

"It's ok" Luke said. "It's good that you're doing this for them"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Luke said with a smile, Lorelai kissed him until Will got their attention, Lorelai put him down and he went of wondering, with so many townspeople there he was safe wondering off by himself.

"Hey Lorelai, where do you want this?" Sookie asked pointing to the bags of food she was carrying, Luke went over to help her and they placed the bags next to Luke's bags.

There was a knock on the door and since Rory was just passing by she answered.

"Hey" Dean said with a smile.

"Oh… um, hi" Rory said a little weirded out.

"Hey do you have any idea where I'm supposed to put these?" he said motioning to the cases of soda he was carrying.

"Oh, um… yeah sure follow me" Rory said, closed the door and headed for the kitchen with Dean at her toe.

"So what is going on here?" Dean asked once they entered the kitchen.

"It's a wake" Rory said.

"Oh, sorry. I… I didn't know" Dean said a little ashamed.

"It's ok" Rory shrugged it off.

"So who died?"

"Their cat" Rory stated.

"Their cat?" Dean asked, Rory nodded. "Huh"

"I know it's weird"

"It's not weird that there's a wake for a cat, I mean, people get really attached to their pets, but having the whole town stop for a cat's wake, that's a first one for me"

"Well then, you're in for a lot of 'first ones'" Rory stated. And then got serious.

"Owy!" Will ran in and hugged Rory's leg.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Rory said picking up her little brother.

"Snimanonm?" Will asked.

"What?" Dean asked not understanding the word little Will had said.

"He asked for the cat, he really liked that cat" Rory explained.

"Oh" Dean said. "So, um… what's your name?" Dean asked looking at Will.

"He's name is William" Rory said.

"Oh, so that's why it says 'William' on top of your dad's diner" Dean said. _My dad? Oh Luke, he thinks Luke is my dad? Well he is, but why does he think Luke is my dad? _Rory was intrigued.

"My dad?"

"Yeah, Luke. He is your dad, isn't he?" Dean asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, he is. I just… how did you know?"

"The cashier that works with me said that if I wanted anything with you, that I had to pass by your dad first. And I asked who your dad was so…" Dean stopped talking when he noticed her weird expression.

"If you wanted anything with me?" Rory asked a little shocked.

"Well, umm… yeah. Look I like you, I like you a lot actually"

"Really?" Rory couldn't believe him.

"Well yeah, I mean what's not to like?" Dean said smugly. "But I mean, if you don't like me and I bother you or something, cuz it seems like I bugg you, I'll stop…" Dean said and turned around.

"Don't stop" Rory said.

"What?"

"You… you don't bugg me" Rory admitted.

"I don't?"

"No. and… I kinda like you too" Rory said shyly.

"You do?" Dean smiled, suddenly there was a screeching scream followed by Will's laugh. "What was that?" Dean asked freaked.

"Those are my mom's genes" Rory said laughing a little at Dean's facial expression. "The both scream to get attention" Rory explained.

"Oh" was all Dean said.

"I need to go find my parents now" Rory said.

"Go" Dean said, Rory left and Dean smiled once she was gone.

AbOuT HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

Lorelai walked into the kitchen bouncing a snoozing Will, she was trying to get him to sleep.

"Oh hey sugar, did you need something?" Babette asked when she felt someone else's presence.

"Oh, no, I'm just trying to get Will to sleep" Lorelai said quietly.

"Oh" Babette nodded.

"Wow, those are some medicines" Lorelai said eyeing the cabinet.

"I know, you forget how old they are until you take a look in the medicine cabinet" Babette said, her voice breaking a little.

"Aw Babette" Lorelai walked closer and placed an arm around her still holding Will with the other.

"I'm ok, My God look at this place there's not a clean glass in sight" Babette turn to start washing them.

"It's ok, Babette, leave them there" Lorelai said taking a seat on a little stool beside the sink.

"But what if people want to drink something?"

"Then, they'll wash their own glass" Lorelai said then noticed Will was asleep. "Tell you what, I'll go find Luke, then I'll come here and help you with the dishes. Ok?" Lorelai said and since Babette didn't respond she just went to find Luke really quickly.

"Hey" Luke said once he spotted her.

"Hi, can you hold him? Babette is not doing so good and I can't…" Luke took a sleeping Will from Lorelai.

"Go" Luke said and repositioned Will so they, both, were more comfortable.

BaCk In ThE KiTcHeN

"Ok I'm back how can I…" Lorelai stopped talked once she noticed Babette was sitting on the stool she was previously on, and was crying a little. "Babette, what happened?" Lorelai walked up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"What am I gonna do without him?"

"Without _him? _Honey cinnamon was a girl"

"I'm talking about Morey"

"Morey?" Lorelai was confused.

"Oprah said that couples that'd lost a kid go belly up" Babette's voice broke several times.

"That's not gonna happen" Lorelai reassured her.

"I was so lucky to find him, I never thought I'd find someone to love me for me"

"I know what you mean"

"What are you talking about, you have Luke"

"Well yeah, but before that, I never thought someone would want me"

"Are you kidding? With that ass" Babette said and laughed a little.

"Well yeah but, this ass came with baggage and a neurotic-caffeine-addicted woman"

"But you found him" Babette said.

"He found me actually" Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

"You guy's are so perfect for each other…" Babette said and Lorelai blushed. "I mean you're hot and he is yummy, no wonder Will turned out so cute"

"Aww" Lorelai was touched.

"And like they say, gruff men are the best in the sack''

"Babette!" Lorelai gasp and turned red.

"So it's right huh?" Lorelai just turned redder. The piano song that had been playing ended and a new one started. "Oh that's cinnamon's song"

"Let's go then" Lorelai pulls Babette up and they walk over to the piano area where everybody is crammed and listening to the slow song. Babette goes and sits on the piano bench next to Morey. Lorelai walks up to Sookie and Rory, who are leaning on the wall.

"Where's Luke?' Lorelai asked Rory.

"I think he's outside" Rory said, Lorelai walked out and found Luke sitting on the top step with a cuddled Will in his arms, he was staring down at him.

"Hey" Lorelai said quietly and sat next to him.

"Hi" Luke said quietly. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"He looks so peaceful" Lorelai said caressing Will's cheek.

"He looks like you when you sleep"

"Really?" Lorelai turned to look at him in the eye.

"Yep" she kissed him.

"Babette asked how you were in the sack" Lorelai said as soon as the kiss stopped.

"What?"

"We were talking about our perfect men, and she said that 'gruff men are the best in the sack' and she asked me if it was true"

"What did you say?" Luke asked intrigued.

"That she can borrow you if needed"

"Ha-ha very funny" Luke said and Lorelai kissed him.

"When you guys finish with that, can we go home?" Rory asked, Luke pulled back quickly and Lorelai just smiled.

"Sure, let's go" Luke said getting up and extending a hand over at Lorelai.

GiLmOrE HoUsE

"I'm gonna put him down" Luke said and left to go to Will's room.

"And I'm gonna go put myself down, night" Rory said, kissed her mom goodnight and went to her room. Lorelai walked upstairs and into Will's room.

"He didn't wake?" Lorelai asked Luke once Will was in his pj's and on his bed.

"Nop, he was very exhausted" Luke said, placed and hand on Lorelai's lower back and guided them outside his room, he turned the light off and closed the door.

"God I'm tired" Lorelai said and plopped onto the bed. "This day didn't go as I thought it would" Lorelai said with a sigh a long sigh. Luke got in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he brushed his teeth and got into bed.

"Go get ready" Luke mumbled almost asleep.

"Help" Lorelai whined.

"No, do it yourself"

"How sexy" Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"LuUuke" Lorelai whined.

"Fine" he said with a sigh, got out of bed and changed her into one of his flannel's. "Now go brush your teeth" that she did, she returned a couple of minutes later and got into bed.

"Night" Luke mumbled, she snuggled closer and kissed him.

"_Good_night" Lorelai said once she stopped the kiss.

"MmmmmHmm" Luke smiled, and they fell asleep.

_**Ok that was it for 'cinnamon's wake'.**_

_**Tell me what you thought.**_

_**And I promise it won't take so long for the next on.**_

_**Next one will be either 'Rorys bday parties' or something I come up with, actually, tell me which one you'd like.**_

_**So Bye bye, thnks for reading and plis weview :-D**_


	9. Rory's birthday Party part 1

_**SORRY I suck! I know!**_

_**But I hope the length make up for the time.**_

_**It's the longest chapter I've every written.**_

_**REVIEW! Pwease! (insert pout here)**_

MoNdAy MoRnInG

"Morning Luke" Dean said excitedly once he was standing near the register, Luke was putting some money in.

"What?" Luke said looking up. It was the first time Luke saw the kid and he was already calling him Luke.

"You're Luke right?" Dean asked nervously now.

"Yes, I'm Luke"

"Oh well, good morning Luke I'm Dean"

"Do you need something?"

"Ooh, umm yeah! I would like a coffee to go please" Dean said with a charming smile. He was determined to win Luke over.

"Ok" Luke turned from the register to get the coffee. "Here" he handed the cup to Dean. "It'll be $1.35"

"Thanks" Dean grabbed the cup and paid. "Nice meeting you, Luke" with that Dean left the diner. _What the hell was that? _Luke thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _Dean kept repeating to himself as he walked down the street.

A little while later Lorelai, Rory and Will entered the diner. Will ran over to the counter while Lorelai and Rory went over to a table. They kept talking and Will kept waiting for Luke to come out of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Will yelled frustrated. Lorelai and Rory laughed. Luke look out the kitchen door and Will saw him, he ran and hugged his leg. "Daddy" Will repeated happily.

"Didn't I tell you 'no more yelling'?" Luke asked as he bent down to pick him up. Will nodded with a cute smile, and Luke just let out a breath shaking his head.

"You're turning into your mother" Luke told him and Will giggled. "It's not a good thing" Luke added to try and die Will's giggles down.

Meanwhile at Lorelai and Rory's table, the girls were discussing the upcoming events.

"So… this Friday?" Lorelai asked.

"Is my birthday" Rory said as if Lorelai didn't already know.

"I know, but what kind of party do you want?"

"The one that's on Saturday" Rory said flinching a little bit.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused. "Saturday? Why Saturday?"

"Grandma called and…"

"Oh God" Lorelai mumbled.

"…asked if I'd like to go over on Friday for dinner…" Rory continued.

"But it's your birthday" Lorelai whined.

"That's why she asked for dinner on Friday." Lorelai sighted. "Mom, we hardly ever see them, and they're only asking for a dinner…"

"On your birthday" Lorelai said again just incase Rory had forgotten.

"I know"

"What about the party?" Lorelai asked pouting.

"We can have it on Saturday instead of Friday. Everybody knows Saturday is party day anyways"

"You're trying to sell me Saturday, aren't you?" Lorelai asked still pouting.

"Yes. So… what do you say? It'll be ok" Rory reassured her by rubbing her arm.

"Fine. But I'm dragging Luke with me" Lorelai said loudly so he could listen.

"He was gonna go anyway. Grandma said all four of us" Rory said with a shrug.

"Where exactly am I going?" Luke asked as he approached their table with one mug on one hand and a coffee pot on the other, Will was trailing behind him carrying the other mug.

"To my parent's house" Lorelai said then slammed her head on the table.

"Don't do that or Will is gonna try and do it too" Luke said placing the mug he was holding on the table in front of Lorelai.

"Owy" Will called. Rory turned to look at him and he gave her the mug then smiled.

"Aw that was so cute!" Rory cooed.

"Why am I going to your parents house?" Luke asked when it finally clicked.

"For my birthday" Rory stated.

"My mom called and asked Rory if _we _would like to join them for dinner on Rory's birthday, and she said yes!" Lorelai whined.

"Really?" Luke asked Rory, and she nodded.

"C'mere baby" Lorelai said and opened her arms for Will to go to her.

"Don't give him coffee" Luke mumbled automatically, and then quickly returned his attention towards Rory. "Do you really wanna go, or did they con you into saying yes?"

"I really want to go" Rory said with a shrug.

"Ok, then we'll go" Luke stated.

"Thanks!" Rory shot up from her seat and hugged Luke; once she did that she stuck her tongue at Lorelai. Will saw this and motioned with his index fingers in a 'shame-shame' motion, at which Lorelai laughed.

"Shame-shame Rory shame-shame" Lorelai teased between laughs.

WeDnEsDaY MoRnInG

"Oh God, not again" Luke mumbled quietly when he saw who was approaching the diner's door.

"Morning Luke!" Dean said happily as he entered the diner.

"Yeah, yeah" Luke mumbled. "What do you want?"

"What ever is faster"

"What?" Luke asked with a weird expression on his face.

"What ever takes the less to cook, that's what I want" Dean said with a nod.

"_Ok" _Luke went into the kitchen and returned moments later with toast and scrambled eggs "Here" he placed the plate in front of Dean on the counter.

"Thanks that was fast. Didn't know it was so fast to cook eggs" Dean said eyeing Luke.

"Anything else you want?"

"Not for now but thanks for asking. The service here is great" Dean said with a charming smile. Luke nodded and retrieved himself to the kitchen.

Moments later the diner door flew open and Lorelai quickly entered with Will in her arms. She ran behind the counter yelling.

"Luke! Oh my God Luke! We need you, it's an emergency!" Dean's head popped up. Luke quickly came from the kitchen behind the counter he grabbed Will and started inspectioning him.

"What's wrong Lorelai? What happened?" he couldn't find anything wrong with Will.

"We ran out of coffee" Lorelai said as if it was the worst thing that could've happened.

"What?" Luke said in an incredulous tone, and a little angry tone also.

"Nothing, zip, zilch, nada…"

"I get the point" Luke said exasperated.

"Then why aren't you as freaked as me?"

"Because when you came running in here yelling _Luke! Oh my God Luke! We need you, it's an emergency!" _Luke said imitating her. "I thought something seriously bad had happened"

"This _is _serious" Lorelai said taking a long sip of the coffee she had just poured herself. Dean was listening to all of this, and was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Tsk" was all Luke said before he went into the kitchen again, with Will in arms. Minutes later Luke walked out carrying a plate of hotcakes, Will was behind him carrying the syrup.

"Isn't that against child labor laws?" Lorelai asked once Will had given her the syrup.

"Shut up and eat" was all Luke said. Will stayed with Lorelai for breakfast, and then they were off to the inn.

LaTeR ThAt AfTeRnOoN In ThE HoUsE

Lorelai was in the kitchen going through some papers. Will was on the couch watching _The Lion King, _that's the only way Lorelai could keep him entertained long enough for her to have some alone time. Until the phone rang.

"Talk to me" Lorelai said still focusing on the papers.

"That is not a proper way to answer the phone, Lorelai" Emily said sternly. Lorelai winced.

"Sorry. Hi mom" Lorelai said and sat down the paper she was holding.

"A little better but still you shouldn't…"

"Did you need something?" Lorelai cut her off.

"Yes. How is your schedule tomorrow?"

"My…"

"Schedule" Emily finished for her. "Are you to busy? Can you find an hour or two? Why aren't you answering?" she questioned. _Because I'm having an aneurism, mother._

"Why do you need an hour or two?"

"To go shopping" Emily stated.

"With me?"

"Of course with you"

"But why?" Lorelai was confused. She got up and went to the living room to check on Will, the movie was in the part where samba sings with nala about how he can't wait to be king, Will's favorite part.

"I want to get Rory a good present, one she would actually like, and feel happy that she got it"

"Mom, anything you'd get her she would like"

"I know that but I want something she would love, something you'd get her" Emily explained in a voice some people could explain like whining but then those people don't know Emily Gilmore.

"Fine" Lorelai let out a long sigh. "I can get off at around one…"

"Fabulous" Emily stated "Do you want me to send someone to go get you?"

"No thanks mom, I'll drive" Lorelai said quickly. Will was laughing next to her, he loved that song.

"So… Friday is dinner…" Emily started _Oh no! She's gonna wanna discuss this dinner for hours. Think of something! _Lorelai told herself. She quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. Will saw the black screen and started to cry at the top of his lungs.

"Mooooommmmyyyyy!" she yelled between cries.

"Oh! You hear that mom? I have to go" Lorelai said apologetically while trying to sooth Will by rubbing her palm over his hair but he only cried harder.

"Is Will ok? What's wrong?"

"Got to go!" Lorelai said and hung up. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" Lorelai chanted as she turned the TV back on. Will smiled a little but was still sobbing. "What do you say if I bring some cookies, and we watch the movie together?" Will turned to look at her with big watery eyes; it broke Lorelai's heart every time she saw his eyes like that because it meant he had been crying a lot. "Aw baby" Lorelai said, she kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen to get the cookies.

HaLf An HoUr Or So LaTeR

Luke got home with Rory's backpack in one hand; she went over to Lane's house, and had asked Luke to take her backpack home so she wouldn't have to carry it. Luke walked over to the living room and the end of the movie was playing. Will was on Lorelai's lap facing forward, and with his back on her stomach and chest. Apparently he had fallen asleep. Luke walked over to couch he sat down next to Lorelai, and placed Rory's backpack on the table.

"Wow, when people said you were starting to act like Luke I didn't believed them. But man, they were right" Lorelai teased.

"Shut up" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Wow, you two even sound alike" she kept going. Luke raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips carefully so he wouldn't wake up Will. "Hmm you kiss like him also"

"Gross! And she's with Lane" Luke said. Just then Will drew in a shaky-sobbing-I-Just-cried-my-eyes-out breath. "Did he cry?" Lorelai bit her lower lip, nodded, and kissed the top of Will's head. She explained everything to Luke then they went upstairs to get Will in bed.

ThUrSdAy AfTeRnOoN At LuKe'S

The table where Lorelai was sitting was filled with bags, most of which she bought before Emily got there. Right now Lorelai was changing Will into a suit Emily had insisted on buying him.

"When is he ever going to use that?" Luke asked as he passed their table.

"Apparently tomorrow" Lorelai said while she was fighting to keep Will still long enough to tie his tie.

"What?"

"Yep, it's a fancy dinner" Lorelai announced and Luke grunted. "Don't worry babe, my mom had me pick something for you that she'd approve of"

"Very funny" Luke grumbled, and Lorelai just pointed to a bag. "You're kidding right?" Luke asked with a scared face. Lorelai smiled apologetically and shook her head. Luke took big steps, grabbed the bag and emptied its contents onto the table. Black dress pants, a blue shirt, black dress shoes, and a yellow tie with black diagonal lines fell out of the bag.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to convince her that you two didn't need to buy dress jackets" she said still fighting with Will's tie.

"God, I know it's her 16th birthday but this is pushing it too far" Luke said still not able to tear his eyes from the clothes displayed on the table.

"Yep. Oh hey! Are you busy right now?" Luke shook his head a little bit. "Good can you run to the cleaners and pick up yours and Will's jackets?"

"What!" finally that made him tear his gaze from the table.

"Yeah, I told her we didn't need to buy you one because you already had one. So she's expecting you two to come in jackets" Lorelai said with a shrug. Luke sighted loudly and left the diner mumbling.

HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

Rory walked into the diner and saw the top of Lorelai's table. Lorelai had changed Will back to his normal clothes, and was putting everything into the bags again. Luke walked over to where Rory was standing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just had a suck-y day" Rory said and then motioned with her head towards Lorelai's table. "What happened over there?"

"That's the shopping aftermath" Luke grumbled.

"You ok?" Rory asked suppressing a giggle that wanted to escape upon hearing Luke's tone.

"Did you know you grandmother wants me and Will in suits for you dinner?" Luke asked incredulous _maybe because it's a party not a dinner _Rory thought to herself remembering the invitation she had taken from Tristan.

"You know how she is. She just wants this_ thing _to be perfect" _no need to tell them it's actually a party. My mom doesn't look like she had a big fight with grandma, which is strange. I don't want to provoke a fight between them. It's just a party right, no big deal, just go and mingle, and go home. I can do this._

"But it's a dinner for God's sake" Luke said disgusted. _Yeah a dinner. _Rory thought.

"Breath Luke, breath" Rory teased, she loved how easily his buttons could be pushed. He did as told.

"So… why was it a suck-y day?" he asked once he remembered what she had said.

"Oh! It's nothing. I just… I got a grade and I thought I was gonna get another, and this weekend's game got canceled" she made up excuses. And he bought them.

"Don't worry, I bet the grade you can bring back up, and as far as the game goes, look at it on the bright side, you have your birthday weekend off" Luke offered with a smile.

"Right, I hadn't looked at it that way, thanks. I'm gonna go see what my mom bought"

"Sure" Luke went back into the kitchen and Rory went to Lorelai's table.

"Hey, how did it go?" Rory asked as soon as she sat down.

"Better than I thought it would" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, I got there an hour early so I could buy cool stuff, and then we went looking for your gift. Which took for ever to find, but in the end she got you something I'm pretty sure you'll love" Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"And you two didn't fight?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Nope. We had a disagreement here and there. Especially when she had me looking for clothes for Will and Luke…"

"What?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Yep, clothes for the dinner, and they had to be Emily approved before we could leave the store" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

"Wow"

"And then we had another disagreement on what to buy you"

"Really? Because I'm not picky about what to give me"

"I know, but Emily insisted on getting something I would get you, which you'd think would go fast, but she refused to buy anything I suggested. And everything she picked out was something _she _would give you and I would _never in a million years _buy you. So you can picture the rest" Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"So what did she get?" Rory asked intrigued.

"Oh! She forbids me from saying" Lorelai said seriously and with a nod. At which Rory laughed.

"So you're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope, but I promises you'll like"

"Good. So what else did you buy?" Rory asked eyeing the bags.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked" and the girls started to go through the bags again.

WaY LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Lorelai had set her alarm at 3:50am so she could go wake Rory up.

"Lorelai get up" Luke mumbled, and poke her arm. The alarm had failed at waking Lorelai, like always, instead it woke up Luke, like always.

"Hmm?" she asked without fully waking up.

"You set the alarm again, and it didn't woke _you_ up again"

"But you did" Lorelai said with a smile, starting to open her eyes.

"I always do" he complained.

"I know" she said with a devilish smile.

"So you set the alarm to wake _me _up so I can wake _you _up?"

"Yep" Lorelai said with a nod while sitting up on the bed.

"Mean" Luke mumbled and got more comfortable on the bed. Lorelai smiled, she kissed his forehead before getting up. She walked into Will's room to watch him sleep for a little while and make sure he was well covered and wouldn't get cold. She also kissed his forehead before going downstairs, into Rory's room, and jumping onto her bed.

After she told the story, Lorelai waited until Rory fell asleep to do her little parade again (only in reverse). She kissed and tucked-in Rory, then Will until she got into bed kissed Luke and pulled the covers over them before cuddling against him.

FrIdAy MoRnInG LuKe'S

Rory and Lane walked in and Rory was vent over the party her grandparents were throwing her.

"Sucks…" Lane said.

"Tell me about it" Rory sighted and they both plotted down on a stool.

"Happy birthday Rory" Luke said as he walked out of the kitchen, and at the same time Rory 'shushed' Lane.

"Thanks Luke"

"Say, do you want some coffee cake?" Luke asked.

"I'd love some cake especially of its coffee cake" Rory said with a big smile.

"Well if you don't move over to the table over by the corner you won't get it" Luke said with a serious face. Both Rory and Lane turned to see the table.

"You didn't!" Rory exclaimed.

"5…4…" Luke started.

"Aww and you blew up balloons also" Rory cooed.

"…2…1…" Luke finished counting and made a move to go.

"Leaving now" Rory said, she and Lane went over to the table. Once Rory had set down her backpack she walked back over to the counter and hugged Luke. "Thanks" she whispered then she walked back.

Rory and Lane kept talking about the party but in a down low so Luke wouldn't hear them. Rory had asked her if she wanted to go but Lane said that if how they described Emily was right then she never wanted to set foot in that house. They were both laughing at that when the diner door opened and Dean walked in. He saw the balloons that had 'happy birthday Rory' in Luke's hand print and the coffee cake. He walked over to the counter playing cool. Luke had seen Dean walked up the sidewalk, and had gone into the kitchen to tell Caesar to cover the counter for him. Not seeing Luke there gave Dean a sigh of relief. He asked and paid for the coffee, while Caesar was serving it Dean turned to look at Rory's table, and once her eyes looked up he mouthed 'happy birthday' and smiled. Caesar handed him his to-go cup, and with that Dean left.

"Why are you smiling?" Lane asked a little freaked.

"Just…the taste of the cake made me happy" Rory said with a smile, and to prove her point she took a big bite.

FrIdAy AfTeRnOoN

Lorelai walks into the bathroom carrying a naked Will.

"Here make yourself useful" Lorelai says while handing Will to Luke, who is taking a shower.

"Lorelai" Luke growls but takes Will anyway.

"What? He needs a bath, and I need to start getting ready" Lorelai gives him a killer smile, then she leaves the bathroom.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke asks Will.

Downstairs Rory is mopping and grumbling around in her room getting her stuff ready to take a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom.

"Hey you ok?" Lorelai's sudden voice makes Rory jump a little.

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling a little edgy about getting old" Rory mocked to try and diverse Lorelai's attention, which actually worked out.

"Ok, just don't get to edgy. I'm gonna go get ready" Lorelai pointed upstairs and Rory nodded, holing up her Emily-approved dress that Lorelai had altered, to show her that she also was gonna go get ready.

LaTer

Since Luke was already dressed and ready to go, Lorelai had put him in Will-duty which meant he had to get Will ready. Luke was in his and Lorelai's bedroom trying to do so. And Lorelai was in there also, doing her makeup.

"Having trouble there hon?" Lorelai teased as she watched Luke struggled on the reflection of her vanity mirror.

"Nope" was all Luke said, he was focusing on keeping Will steady in order to put his pants on _God if I'm having trouble with his pants I cant begin to imagine how hard the tie is going to be _Luke was mentally preparing himself.

"Will, honey, stay still for daddy" Lorelai said once she saw him start to kick Luke's hands away as he tried to put on the little shoes.

"When has that ever worked?" Luke asked as he kept struggling.

"Never. I just thought today might be that day" Lorelai said with a smile.

"There pants and shoes are done. Now we need under shirt, shirt and tie" Luke said the last part with a sigh.

"Don't forget to tuck in his shirts" Lorelai reminded him with and amused smile and small giggle.

"You are so paying for this" Luke threatened while pulling Will up to stand on the bed. "Hands up" Luke told Will and he also motioned with his hands. Will did as told and Luke placed a dark colored thermal on. "Thank you, now go like this" Luke extended one hand in front of him, Will imitated Luke and he placed on one sleeve then the other.

"Don't forget the belt" Lorelai reminded him.

"What?" Luke turned to see her. She extended her arm over to where Luke was, and in her hand was a small black belt. Once Luke turned over to look at Will again he had taken off the shirt Luke had just put on. "Ugh this is gonna take forever" Both Will and Lorelai laughed. A while later Will had both shirts on and tuck in. Now Luke was trying to put the little belt through the little belt-loops while Will jumped up and down on the bed. "William" Luke said sternly, Lorelai giggled quietly, Will stopped jumping for two seconds then a devilish smile appeared on his lips and he started back up again. Luke sighted. Once the belt was on all that was left was the tie, which Luke had previously knotted, so he passed Will's head through it then fastened it. "There, all done" Luke said proudly. "And I finished with Will before you finished you makeup" Luke stated amusedly.

"It was not a contest. Besides I couldn't really focus on it because of all the giggles and laughs I had to suppress" Lorelai defended herself.

"What?" Luke asked while turning the TV to some cartoons and sitting Will down on the bed.

"Do you have any idea how entertaining it is to see you try to get Will ready? It's so unbelievably funny. Especially when you get all frustrated and say 'William' in your special tone of voice reserved for only that occasion"

"Lorelai…" Luke warned, and Lorelai just burst into laughter.

"That's the voice" she said between laughs.

On ThE DrIvE ThErE

"Mommy!" Will yelled from his car seat.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked, and Will let out a small scream followed by a giggle.

"Daddy!" Will yelled again.

"I'm not playing, Will" Luke said sternly, they had left the house twenty minutes ago and since then Will had called them randomly and yelled once they answered.

"Daddy!" Will yelled louder.

"Stop it" Luke said forcefully.

"Daddy" Will screamed-bloody-murder.

"Luke" Lorelai warned.

"I'm not gonna play along, Lorelai. This is not a game, it's just a way for him to annoy us, and he knows it"

"Daddy" Will tried again this time starting to sob. But Luke still ignored him. "Daddy!" that was the last 'daddy' Will said before he blew out into full cries. After a couple of seconds he started to kick like crazy.

"Happy now?" Lorelai asked Luke, and he let out a long sigh. About three minutes into the cries Will started to sooth himself, and by the time they got to the Gilmore Mansion he was asleep.

"See, he was sleepy. That's why he was being so annoying" Luke said when he parked the car.

"Whatever" Lorelai said as she hopped off the car, Rory followed her. Luke got off and reached into the backseat to get Will.

"C'mere. Shh…shh" Luke said once he started to fuss.

Rory had rang the bell already, she was very angst-y about her parents finding out about the party, but also she just wanted them to know that way she wouldn't have to lie to them any longer. Luke caught up to them at the same time Emily was opening the door.

"Well it's nice to see all of you together" Emily said happily. "Have I got a surprise for you"

"Who are you talking to, mom?" Lorelai asked as they entered the house. First Rory, who noticed all the workers, then Lorelai who kept her gaze on her mom, and then Luke and Will.

"The four of you" Emily said happily. She moved aside and motioned for them to look around.

"What the hell is this mom?" Lorelai said starting to get mad.

"What do you mean? It's a party, Lorelai"

"A party? You never said you were having a party" Lorelai said annoyed.

"It's not my party, its Rory's" Emily said with a big smile then turning to look at Rory.

"I thought we were here for dinner" Lorelai said sternly.

"Relax" Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear.

"Since when have you been planning this party mom?" Lorelai said ignoring Luke.

"What's the problem Lorelai?" Emily asked getting a little annoyed with her tone.

"The problem, mother, is…" Lorelai started.

"Mom, look!" Rory suddenly said pointing over at the bar.

"Rory" Lorelai threatened her not to get involved.

"Mom, please" Rory begged. Lorelai drew in a big breath and let it out slowly with a 'fine'. She turned to look at Luke and helped him take Will's feather coat off, as well as Luke's.

"Let me go put him down" Lorelai told Luke while trying to grab Will, he fussed.

"Why don't you show me the way?" Luke asked her before quietly before Will woke up.

"Sure, c'mon lets go to my room" Lorelai said while hanging up their coats.

"You come with me Rory, I want your opinion on something" Emily said with a big smile.

UpStAiRs

"Why would she throw her a party? Why would she go behind my back? Why didn't she tell anyone? I can't believe I didn't noticed, I mean I should've noticed something was up when she insisted on buying you guys clothes. And when she begged me to go shopping with her…"

"Breath" was all Luke said.

"But…"

"What's done is done. We're here now, in the party Emily is throwing Rory. Because she's proud of Rory because she wants to show her off because she wants to pamper her or… I don't know why. But we're here now and we have to at least play nice for the guests"

"But I don't want to" Lorelai pouted as they entered her old bedroom.

"Well too bad because we're already here" Luke said as he walked towards the bed. Lorelai let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll behave" she promised. Luke set Will down on the bed and he began to stir.

"Mmmm" Will mumbled.

"Shh baby" Lorelai whispered and ran her hand over his cheek. "Shh" Will stopped and got more comfortable. Luke grabbed a blanket and tossed it over his son so he wouldn't get cold.

"C'mon, we have a long night ahead of us" Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

DoWnStAirs

"Pick one" Emily said pointing over to a table they had placed in the kitchen.

"Grandma, you made two birthday cakes?" Rory asked surprised.

"Of course not, silly. The cook made them" Emily stated.

"Well yeah, but still… you had two cakes made? For me?"

"Of course for you, for whom else would I make cakes? So…pick one"

"What's the difference between them?"

"Well the both are chocolate but one has mocha in it and the other doesn't"

"Well, if I really have to pick… I pick the mocha one!" Rory squealed.

"That's what I thought, that's why they're both the same"

"What?" Rory was confused.

"I know you and your mother have a crazy affliction towards coffee, so I assumed you'd pick the coffee one. That's why I had 2 made"

"What would've you done if I had picked the normal chocolate one?"

"I would've had the chef's go to their van and bring out both cakes" Emily said with a shrug, and Rory's eyes popped out.

"Your telling me there are two more cakes out in a van?" Rory asked shocked.

"Well of course silly" Emily said with a shrug.

LaTeR

The place slowly started filling up with Chilton 'stuck-up' kids and their families. Upon Emily's request Rory was trying to mingle. Luke and Lorelai were walking around aimlessly. They started at a bar, where Lorelai would get something alcoholic and Luke wouldn't, he was driving. Then they would round the whole party area and end up at the bar again for a refill. Right now they were walking into the living room.

"Lorelai Gilmore, is that you?" a voice suddenly squeaked.

"Oh God" Lorelai mumbled and Luke shushed her. "Yes?" she asked turning around.

"It is you! How've you been?" the squeaky voice asked once the owner had approached them.

"Um… great actually" Lorelai said with a fake smile. Since she was holding onto Luke's hand, she gave it a squeeze.

"Really? Wow. And who is this handsome man?" she asked eyeing Luke from head to toe.

"He is _my _man" Lorelai answered with a smile looking Luke in the eye, which made them both smile.

"Well, at least you've always had good taste" she responded. Upon hearing this Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand harder, trying to calm her, or at least restrain her from jumping the woman right then and there.

"What…?" Lorelai started but was cut off.

"Mom!" Rory _walked _rapidly (because ladies never run) towards them. "Mom, grandma said I had to make a speech!"

"Honey, you don't have to do anything" Lorelai reassured her.

"Wow, you can really see Christopher in her, huh?" the annoying lady was still there. "That must kill you… both" she added the last part looking at Luke.

"I really don't care" Luke stated with an even tone.

"Do you see you're dad a lot?" the lady asked Rory.

"I bet the whole speech isn't looking so bad right now" Lorelai tried to joke but the fact that Christopher hadn't even had the courtesy to call her daughter on her birthday was still stinging inside Rory. Although Lorelai and Luke had done a lot to keep her mind off of it, she still knew her dad didn't care. He never had, what made her think that just because she was turning 16 everything would change.

"No it's not. I'm gonna go work on that" Rory said and left them alone.

LiTtLe LaTeR

Emily was pushing Rory to where a bunch of kids from her school, who she'd never seen, where hanging out. Emily had asked Rory to give a little speech to them. Thanking them for spending their time there. Although they were all there because of their parents, and not because they wanted to. Once Emily had left her there she took a glance, and felt all the killer looks from the people in the room. _God, good thing my mom never makes me go to parties like this. I have to remember to thank her later. Why the hell am I still standing here? _With that she left the room and there was a knock on the door, which she ignored.

LiViNgRoOm

Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the corner of a couch.

"God, I'm having so many bad flashbacks" Lorelai whined.

"So, is this how your parties were?" Luke asked, he never actually believed her when she had talked about her parties before.

"No. There were much more people, more stuffiness, and no you"

"Aw, sweet" Luke teased. Lorelai just waved her empty glass in front of his face, he sighted. "What do you want?"

"Long island tea" they both said at the same time, Luke got up, and walked away. He bumped into Rory while he was walking back from the bar.

"Hey, could you take this to your mom? She's in the living room. I'm gonna go check on your brother"

"Sure" she nodded, and grabbed the glass. The alcohol immediately hit her nose.

"And don't take a sip" he warned.

"What is it?" Rory asked with a 'yuk' face.

"Something that if I ever catch you drinking you'll be so unbelievably sorry I did because you'll never _ever _see daylight again, not even through a peeping hole" Luke warned.

"Noted" Rory said with a shock face and walked away.

Luke walked upstairs and down the hall. As he approached the door her started hearing desperate cries, he quickened his steps. When he got to the door the cries were so unbelievably loud, and accompanied by screams. He opened the door and his eyes immediately fell to the floor. His son sitting on the floor, his face looking to the ceiling, cheeks soaked in tears, he was bright red, shoulders slumped, and besides crying & yelling it sounded like he was choking in his own cries. His voice sounded so tired, like if he had been crying for hours on end. Luke quickly ran to him and picked him up. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his back whispering soothing words. Will clung tightly to Luke's neck still crying.

"Shh baby, I'm here, your mommy's here, its ok" Luke kept repeating while rubbing his little back. Luke walked over to the bed and sat on the edge with Will still in his arms. He wasn't crying 'bloody-murder' now but he was still crying quietly. They sat there doing the same until Will stopped crying. "What do you say to a change of diaper?" Luke asked and pulled back. Will grabbed the collar of Luke's shirt. "Ok, ok, not ready to let go yet. I get it. You're just like your mother. Let's go get your diaper-bag then, come on" Luke got up and walked over to the chair where they had left the diaper-bag. When they walked back to the bed and Luke placed Will down he started whimper again. "No, no, no, shh. Its ok, I'm just gonna change your diaper, I'm not going anywhere, see?" Luke changed his diaper and then stood him up on the bed. "There, now, don't you fell better?" Luke asked with a smile but Will still had that sad I-Just-cried-for-the-past-five-hours look which broke Luke's heart. "C'mon smile…" Luke begged. "I know what would make you smile" Luke threatened, and started pushing down on the mattress so Will would start jumping a little. At first nothing but after a couple of seconds he heard giggles that soon turned into laughter. "There you go" Luke also smiled. He stopped moving the mattress but Will just kept on jumping. "Hey, hey, hey, non of that. You're happy now, so stop jumping" Again Will stopped for a couple of seconds then a devilish smile appeared and he started again.

"Daddy!" Will yelled happily then jumped towards Luke and off the bed. Luke caught him mid air.

"Will don't do that! I've already told you this" Luke warned, but Will laughed again. "Well I see you're better now, so let's go downstairs with your mommy. But first, lets clean you face" Luke said and took Will to the bathroom.

MeAnWhIlE DoWnStAiRs

"Here. Luke sends you this. It comes with a threat, do you want to hear it?" Rory says taking a seat next to Lorelai and handing her the drink.

"Sure why not" Lorelai said with a shrug and took a sip.

"Ok he told me that if he ever catches me drinking it I would be so unbelievably sorry he did because I'd never _ever _see daylight again, not even through a peeping hole'' Rory said seriously and Lorelai almost spits her drink.

"Wow, he really doesn't want you drinking huh?" Lorelai teased. They kept talking and teasing for a long while, and Luke wasn't back yet. "What do you think is taking so long?" Lorelai asked eyeing the stairs.

"Maybe he fell asleep"

"Not funny, cuz I'm starting to think that also" Lorelai said looking at Rory. When she glanced back to the stairs she saw both her men walking down the stairs.

Once Will heard and saw all the people that were there he clung onto Luke again.

"It's ok, Will" Luke said rubbing his little back again.

"There they are!" Lorelai told Rory and they both stood up to walk over to them. "Good morning baby" Lorelai cooed Will once he was in ear shoot. "What happened?" despite the fact that Luke cleaned him up Lorelai could still tell something was up.

"When I got there he was already up, and crying… hard" Luke told her.

"Aww poor thing…" Lorelai grabbed Will, and he immediately clung to her. "...God how scared you must've been waking up in a strange place without your mommy or daddy" Lorelai said in a sweet baby voice.

"Don't do that, he's gonna start crying again" Luke whined, even though he would never admit it. And as to prove Luke right Will started to whimper.

"Ok, no more of that" Lorelai said. "Are you hungry?" she asked Will, and he nodded with a sad face. "Lets go and find something you'd like" Lorelai declared and bounced Will up a little. "C'mon, daddy, you have to eat also. And Rory, you should go work on your speech or hide" Lorelai said seriously.

"Not funny" Rory mumbled.

"I'm not trying to be. Hide" Lorelai tease one last time before they left to find Will some food.

A WhIlE LaTeR

Luke, Lorelai, and Will were in the living room on the couch. Luke had Will on his lap while Lorelai tried to feed him.

"Here, try this" Lorelai said grabbing a canapé, taking off the gross stuff that was on it, and trying to get it into Will's mouth. "Will" Lorelai threatened.

"No" Will whined, moving his head from side to side.

"Ok, I give up. We've tried everything here" Lorelai said tossing the canapé onto the plate on the coffee table.

"Why don't I just go in the kitchen and grab some milk?" Luke offered.

"That could work" Lorelai said grabbing Will from Luke. He stood up, went upstairs quickly to grab a bottle from the diaper-bag, and headed to the kitchen.

LiViNgRoOm

With Will now on her lap, Lorelai, kept trying to feed him.

"No" Will said and tried to slap her hand away.

"Hey, hey, no hitting" Lorelai said in a serious voice.

"Having trouble there?'' a woman's voice asked, Lorelai turned her head up _oh God no, why is she here? _

"Not really, no" Lorelai said in an indifferent tone.

"Aja" was all the woman said before she sat down next to Lorelai. "So, another baby? How many does that make now, huh?" The woman asked with a tone of superiority then taking a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know. You're Lorelai Gilmore. If you got pregnant at 16 everybody expected you to get pregnant again. And this little boy here, is proof that we're right"

"What?"

"Although nobody believed me, I always said you'd stay with Christopher. But, now, looking at this boy, he doesn't look anything like Christopher. Do you know who the father is?" the woman asked with such a smug face that Lorelai was ready to jump on her and beat the crap out of her _who the hell does she think she is! We're not in high school anymore! _

"Listen…" Lorelai was about to start trashing her when she was interrupted by Will.

"Daddy!" Will yelled once he saw Luke approaching, and threw his hands over to Luke once he noticed the bottle in one of Luke's hands. Luke gave Will the bottle, and then picked him up.

"You ok?" Luke asked Lorelai, sensing the tension in that particular spot of the living room. Lorelai turned up to face Luke. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I was just thinking: how could I explain to her why Will doesn't look like Chris"

"Chris? Why the hell would he look like Chris?"

"Oh, because according to her…" she pointed to the blushing lady sitting next to her. "…Chris and I should have like 10 kids by now" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"What?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"What do you say, honey?" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna go now" the woman said and left quickly.

"Oh my God, that was _so _funny" Lorelai said laughing.

"Masochist" Luke said chuckling.

"Hey, she started it" Lorelai defended herself still laughing.

"Yeah, right'' Luke said taking the seat the lady had vacated.

"You don't believe me?" Lorelai faked shock.

"Something like that" Luke said with a smile.

"Mommy" Will gave Lorelai the now empty bottle.

"See, you _were_ hungry" she teased taking the bottle from him. Will smiled and snuggled closer to Luke's chest. "Hey! Don't get to comfortable there because that's my spot" Lorelai said and Will smile a devilish smile.

SoMeTiMe LaTeR

Nearing the end of the party Emily kept insisting on Rory to talk to her guests. Luke and Lorelai kept mingling and walking around. Will was always with them, since he was still a little freaked about where & how he woke up earlier. Right now Emily and Rory were starting a discussion in the dining room, as Richard approached Lorelai, Luke, and William.

DiNiNgRoOm

"Rory you have to talk to them before they start to leave" Emily said sternly.

"But I don't know what to say"

"Just thank them for coming, and add a few other words of appreciation"

"But I don't know them" Rory insisted.

"It doesn't matter. They're your guests and a speech is expected"

"But they're not my guests, they're yours" Rory said a little loudly.

WaLkInG ArOuNd

While they were walking around Luke had placed Will down so he would also walk. At first he whined but after firmly griping Luke's pants he walked around with them. Richard approached them for the first time all night.

"Hey dad" Lorelai said happily.

"Well hello there Lorelai, Luke" he nodded to each of them. "William" he looked down and smiled. Will hugged Luke's leg harder and also hid himself a little bit behind him. "What's wrong?" Richard asked noticing Will's reaction.

"Oh, he got scared a while ago" Lorelai said dismissing it with a hand wave.

"Aw poor boy" Richard said and picked William up. He started crying once he was away from his dad's legs.

"Daddy!" Will yelled wiggling out of Richards grip.

"Will, stop it" Luke said sternly. But he just kept crying, and wiggling. Once he noticed Richard wasn't gonna let go, he started to hit his shoulder.

"Will, no hitting" Lorelai said sternly. "Stop it" Lorelai said with a serious tone but Will just kept hitting.

"Here, let me" Luke took Will back from Richard.

"I'm sorry, dad. He just go really scared when he woke up from his nap earlier. He hasn't let our side since" Lorelai apologized.

"Lorelai, your son is out of control" Richard said holding his head high. Everybody was looking at them, well everybody who wasn't looking into the dining room. Richard turn and left.

"What?" Lorelai said with a shock face.

DiNiNgRoOm

"Whose birthday is it? It is your birthday, it is your party, they are your guests; therefore, it's your responsibility" Emily whispered harshly.

"No!..." Rory yelled, and Lorelai hear that. "It's not my party! My party is tomorrow at my house where I don't have to give a stupid speech to a bunch of people who I don't know, and a bunch a kids who I don't even like that are hating me right now because their parents are making them be here. This is not a party, a party has people who you like, or at least know, where there is good food and drinks, and where you don't have to dress up. If you want to know how a party really is you should come tomorrow to the house so you can get some pointer!" Rory concluded with a big breath.

"Rory" Lorelai whispered. She and Luke had entered the dining room right after the loud 'No'.

"Excuse me" Rory said and left the dining room, and later the front door closed.

"Lorelai, your daughter has no manners what so ever" Emily whispered harshly towards Lorelai, and then she left the room.

"Wow, I'm 0 for 2 tonight" Lorelai mumbled. "I'm gonna go look for her"

"Shouldn't you give her a little time?" Luke asked still trying to sooth Will.

"Yes, but I don't want her wandering around aimlessly. I'm just gonna find her, and wait until she wants to talk" Lorelai resolved. She kissed Will's head, then Luke, and she left.

OuTsIdE

Just as the door closed behind Rory it opened again. Rory was leaning against the wall.

"That was some speech. I mean, I've been going to parties like these since I can remember and never had I heard a speech like that" Tristan teased.

"Not now Tristan" Rory begged.

"Sorry" Tristan said, and Rory let out a huff of breath. "I meant it. Hey, let's go for a walk. It'll clear you mind. And if you're a good girl I'll even let you hit me if it'll make you feel better" Tristan offered.

"Sure. But only because I can hit you" Rory teased, and they both walked off. As soon as they turned out of sight in the entrance gate, the front door opened and Lorelai stepped out to look for Rory.

SiDeWaLk

"Hey, just to make it clear. You can't hit me if you don't talk first" Tristan clarified.

"Ok" Rory laughed, sort of. After a couple more steps in silence.

"Wow, don't say so much, I can't understand you" Tristan teased.

"Shut up" Rory said and slapped his shoulder.

"Felt good, huh?'' Tristan offered after the shoulder slap.

"Actually it did. Hey, how bad was I in there?" Rory asked after a little while.

"Well, between you yelling at Emily and your brother hitting Richard…"

"Will was hitting grandpa?" Rory asked shocked.

"Well, if Will is your brother, then yes"

"Wow" Rory whispered.

"Ok so, between those two things. I'm thinking tonight was the best party Emily has ever thrown" Tristan offered seriously.

"I don't think she'd agree with you" Rory mumbled.

"Why did you lose it tonight?'' Tristan asked after some minutes of silence.

"Because I didn't want her to throw party, I didn't want to make a speech, and she didn't even ask me or _told _me, for that matter, about the party. I mean if it wasn't because you showed me the invitation, I would've never known about it"

"I wouldn't say never. I mean, you would've known tonight" Tristan tried to lighten the mood.

"Well… duh" Rory offered lamely.

"Wow, nice save" Tristan teased.

"Shut up" Rory repeated and slapped his shoulder again. "Wow, that does help" she said with a smile.

"Glad to be of service" he offered with a smile.

InSiDe ThE GiLmOrE MaNsIoN

Luke was gathering the stuff they had left upstairs, Will was with him. After he had everything he took it downstairs. It was practically empty now, everybody felt ashamed and embarrassed for Emily so they left. As soon as Luke stepped of the last step Lorelai appeared through the front door.

"Hey, what happened?" Luke asked her, and Lorelai sighted.

"Couldn't find her" she slumped onto the couch.

"Don't worry, she'll come back soon enough" Luke reassured her and took a seat next to her.

"I'm gonna go try and talk to Emily" Lorelai sighted and after a couple of minutes she stood up.

KiTcHiNg

Emily was yelling to the servers when Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"Mom?' Lorelai asked tentative.

"Not now, Lorelai, I'm busy" Emily replied harshly.

"I see that' Lorelai mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

"For what exactly!" Emily snapped.

"For the way Rory reacted" Lorelai offered.

"Lorelai, you children are out of control. How could you let your son hit Richard, or your daughter speak to me like that?"

"They have names" Lorelai said sternly. "Will was scared, that's why he started hitting dad. And Rory didn't want to make a speech but you kept on pushing her. She didn't even want a party! All she wanted was to have dinner with her grandparents on her birthday!"

"Don't use that tone on me, Lorelai. Now I see where they get it from" Emily mumbled the last part.

"Right because everything is always my fault, isn't it mother?"

"Don't make yourself the victim, Lorelai"

"Whatever mom. Did you know that Rory wanted to invite you guys to her party tomorrow? Yeah, she wanted to asked you during the dinner you two had promised her"

"Lorelai…" Luke entered the kitchen. "…Rory is waiting in the car" was all Luke said.

"Bye mother, another lovely party" Lorelai offered dryly and then left. Once they were by the door Lorelai asked. "Did you go looking after her?"

"No. A boy, I think his name was Tristan, came in and told me she was in the car waiting for us" Luke said while he put the coat on Will.

"Tristan huh?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's over there" Luke pointed over to the bar.

"I'll be right back" Lorelai said before walking quickly towards the bar.

"Be nice!" Luke yelled after her, he put his own coat on and left the Gilmore mansion.

"Tristan?" Lorelai asked once she was behind him.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"I'm Lorelai…"

"Rory's mom" Tristan acknowledged.

"Yes, Rory's mom. So, you know Rory?"

"Uh, yeah. I go to Chilton, and…"

"You've been bugging her" Lorelai added.

"Yeah that too" Tristan added with a shy smile.

In ThE Car

Luke place Will in his seat and then he got in himself.

"You ok?" He asked Rory.

"Yeah" Rory said with a smile.

"Sure?" she nodded. "So, Tristan…?"

"Goes to my school" Rory finished for him.

"So he's Tristan. I thought you said he was an ass"

"Usually he is but tonight he was nice"

"Nice?"

"Yeah. He let me hit him" Rory said with a smile.

"What?" Luke asked with a weird face.

"After the whole speech thing happened he said if I wanted to take a walk so I could vent but I told him no, then he said that if I went I could hit him, so I said yes"

"So, that's why Lorelai couldn't find you" Luke mumbled.

"What?"

"After you left your mom had a thing with Emily, and then she left to look for you but she couldn't find you"

"Oh, I guess I was hitting Tristan at the time"

"Ok let's go" Lorelai said getting in the car.

"Where were you?" Rory asked narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Me?" Lorelai asked in a little innocent voice.

"Yes you"

"Oh I just had a little chat with your friend" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"What friend?" Rory panicked.

"Tristan" Lorelai stated.

"What!"

"Don't worry; I didn't do anything to him" Lorelai waved it off. Luke smiled and turned the car on.

When they got home Rory helped Luke get her presents into the living room, and then she went to bed. Lorelai had gone upstairs to change a sleeping Will into his pj's but he woke up. By the time Luke walked into their bedroom Lorelai was in her pj's and on her side of the bed with Will sitting next to her and 'playing' the drums on her stomach.

"Why's he still up?" Luke asked as he entered the room.

"He woke up when I changed him" Lorelai said between giggles caused by Will's drumming.

"Hey kid, don't hit you mommy" Luke said while he sat on his side of the bed.

"It's ok, let him play" Lorelai said.

"You just rhymed" Luke teased.

"Shut up" Lorelai said but that only made Luke chuckle. "Billy, go play drums on your daddy's back" Lorelai said in a happy voice so he would do it.

"Billy?" Luke asked weirded out. Right then Will started hitting Luke's back.

"Yeah. Sometimes I call him that, because it sounds more baby like than 'Will'. Will sounds more like a cool kids' name" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Good point. What do you say, Billy?" Luke asked and Billy stopped hitting Luke's back to give him a furrow brow.

"Aw that so cute!" Lorelai exclaimed once she saw him.

"I don't think he like's it"

"Yeah, I don't think he likes it either. Let's just stick with Will" Lorelai said with and exaggerated nod.

"Fine by me" during their talk Luke had changed out of his clothes, and right now only had on his boxers and a white shirt. "Now, lets go put Will down in his big-boy bed" Luke picked up Will, he leaned Will over Lorelai so she could kiss him goodnight, and then he left the room. After a couple of minutes he returned and climbed in.

"Is he asleep?" Lorelai mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Yeah" Luke settled under the covers.

NeXtMoRnInG

Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen, and Will was in the living room watching a video.

"William this is the last time I'll tell you, turn it down!" Lorelai yelled towards the living room. She had left the TV remote on the coffee table and Will had grabbed it. She sighted when the TV stayed as high-volume as it was.

"Mom" Rory whined while she exited her bedroom in her pj's.

"Sorry I left the remote there" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"The TV didn't wake me up, my screaming mother did" Rory said annoyed.

"Oh, jeje, sorry. I was trying to get him to turn it down"

"You do know you could've just gone there and turned it down yourself" Rory said raising her eyebrows.

"Really?" Lorelai mocked.

"I told her to go but she wouldn't" Luke said. "And I can't go because I'm making breakfast. Besides, you needed to wake up soon. That college fair you told me about starts in less than an hour" Rory's eyes shot opened and she ran into her room only to come back out two seconds later with clothes to take a shower.

"William! If I have to go there and turn it down myself I'm gonna turn it OFF!" Lorelai threatened, and Luke sighted.

CoLlEgE FaIr

Rory was walking around. Paying no real attention to the college stands passing her, she was looking for one and one only: Harvard. It had always been Harvard; to her there was nothing else. She wondered a little while longer until she spotted that big H in the distance. She walked with a purpose towards it. Once she got there she had a big goofy grin on her face, she had asked for the new brochure. It had new pictures, better ones, and much more new information, that was bound to change by the time she was going to attend Harvard. To her this was heaven, it was to Rory what snow was to Lorelai. The down side is that for snow there is rain, and for this moment there is Paris.

"Oh God, tell me you're not applying to Harvard' Paris suddenly said, she startle Rory which caused her to drop the pamphlet.

"What's it to you?'' Rory asked, and then after a few seconds it clicked. "Oh no, you're applying to Harvard?" Rory said with a disgust face.

"Of course I am. Ten generations of Gellar's have gone to Harvard, I have to go to Harvard"

"You don't _have_ to go just because of that" Rory said trying to convince Paris not to apply.

"Yes I do. You however…"

"What?" Rory broke.

"Why do you even want to go to Harvard?"

"Because I do, I've always only wanted to go to Harvard. Ever since I was a little kid. And I wanted to go even more when my parents took me for a tour of it"

"Well, Harvard is a really big school" Paris started.

"With a lot of students" Rory added.

"We're probably never gonna see each other.

"And if we do, we duck" Rory concluded.

"I think that's a plan" Paris said, Rory started looking at her pamphlet again, and after a little while. "Nice party last night" she added quietly.

"What? Your kidding right?" Rory asked with a chuckle.

"No. I mean out of all the parties I have to go Emily's are always the best"

"Even with the fighting?" Rory couldn't believe Paris had actually liked that party. She must not have been to many parties.

"I thought that was a refresher. That has never happen in a party before. That's why I think that party was good"

"Oh God, if you think that was good you should come to my real party tonight in my house" _Oh God, what am I doing! _Rory thought.

"What do you mean _real party_ wasn't last night your party?"

"Well yeah but that was the one my grandma threw. Tonight is the on my parents are throwing. This one _is _going to be fun" Rory said with a big smile.

"Fun?" Paris asked weirded out.

"Yes, you do know what that means right. I don't think you can get into Harvard without knowing the meaning of a word like 'fun'" Rory teased.

"I know what it means" Paris shot back.

"So, do you want to know what a fun party is like?" Rory asked with a sweet face _why am I asking again, why do I torture myself? _

"Umm sure… I guess"

OuTsIdE ThE GiLmOrE MaNsIoN

_Relax, breath in, breath out, and ring the bell. Ring the bell. Damn it Rory gather yourself and ring the bell. _Rory told herself and after a couple of more seconds she did.

Inside Emily was talking to the new maid in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Mona, some one's ringing the…" before Emily finished her sentence Mona ran out of the room yelling.

"Phone, phone, phone…!" over and over and over in an accent.

"No! I meant the door! Mona? Mona! Why do we even bother hiring new maids" Emily mumbled the last part. "Rory!" Emily said surprised once she opened the door.

"Hey grandma" Rory said shyly.

GiLmOre/DaNeS HoUsE

Rory had been home for a couple of hours, and Lorelai still wouldn't let her help. Luke and Will were outside decorating while Lorelai, Sookie, and Lane were decorating the inside. Rory was in her room reading. Guests weren't expected for until at least an hour. Suddenly they could here Will's angry cries. Lorelai quickly went outside.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked to no one in particular since she couldn't see anybody.

"Daddy!" Will appeared from nowhere pointing up to the roof. Lorelai looked up, and Luke was hanging a few decorations.

"Luke, why is he crying?"

"Because I won't let him climb the ladder" Luke yelled down, never once stopping what he was doing.

"Oh!" Lorelai acknowledged. "Then why don't you carry him up?" Lorelai picked up a still crying Will

"Cuz' I can't hang this stupid stuff and take care of him at the same time, besides I'm using a nail gun to finish faster"

"That's the gun that shoots nails very fast and hard?"

"Yeah" Luke said and as to prove it he shot a few nails into the decorations.

"_Ok. _Hey Willy! Wanna come inside and help mommy and aunt Sookie?" Lorelai asked in a happy voice. Will shook his head. "I know, you need a nap to get energies for Rory's party"

"No!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're not supposed to say the 'n' word in front of him" Luke teased from the roof.

"Shut up!" Lorelai yelled back at him. "C'mon you can help Lane pick out the music" Lorelai said and took Will inside.

LaTeR

The house was half filled with guests. They were all buzzing and raving about the party, and how surreal it was that now they're baby Rory was 16. Rory was been treated like royalty, especially since Lorelai had given her a crown with the words 'princes' on it. Will sneaked into the kitchen every now and then, and Sookie would give him little chocolate snacks.

Luke was outside talking with other guys when a fancy car came to a stop. Luke excused himself and went to the driver's window.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked the young girl who stepped out of the car.

"Yes, you could put names on your streets" Paris whined.

"Ok"

"Is Rory here?" Paris snapped at Luke.

"Yeah, she's inside" Luke didn't know who the scary girl was, and that was odd because he knew all of Rory's friends.

"Good, here" Paris gave Luke her car keys, he just raised his eyebrows and Paris walked away over to the front door. Luke looked down at his hand, and then walked towards the house.

InSiDe

"Mom!" Rory yelled to the ceiling "Your precious little girl is being attacked!"

"What?" Lorelai came from the kitchen a while later.

"Ha! I knew that would work. I need backup here. Miss patty says that Pierce Brosnan is the best 007, which we all now is not true because Sean Connery is the best" Rory explained her dilemma.

"Patty! I can't believe you would say that! Sean is the original" Lorelai shot.

"Of course he is the original, darling. But Pierce is younger and thus yummier" Miss Patty shot back.

"Sorry honey, but I can't argue with that logic" Lorelai apologized to Rory with a shrug.

"Gee thanks" Rory said with a smile. Just when everybody was laughing Paris entered the living room. "Paris!" Rory said surprised.

"Hey, happy birthday" Paris said a little shy.

"You came?" Rory said surprised.

"You told me I needed to learn how to party, so here I am, learning" Paris stated.

"Good" Rory nodded.

"Rory!" an exasperated Luke called as he entered the door.

"Yeah?"

"Here give this to… oh, here…" Luke gave Paris her keys back. "I'm not a valet" he stated.

"Oh" was all Paris said taking her keys back.

"Luke this is Paris, she goes to my school. And Paris this is Luke, he's my dad" Rory said nonchalance, which got Luke off guard.

"Oh, sorry about the keys" Paris said extending her hand towards Luke, he shook it.

After Rory had opened her gifts, cut her cake, and Lorelai had insulted her parents, Richard was inspecting the fire place.

"You won't find anything wrong with it, grandpa" Rory approached him.

"Oh, good" Richard said straitening up.

"Yeah, Luke makes a big deal about keeping it clean and Will proofed" Rory mocked.

In ThE KiTcHeN

Lorelai had been venting to Sookie about her parents, she also told her about Paris being there, and how Rory introduced Luke as her dad.

"And Luke said nothing?" Sookie asked.

"Nop, he just shook her hand and then he left" Lorelai told her for the third time.

"Luke said nothing, I can't believe it"

"Well, he _is _used to it" Lorelai pointed out. "Rory used to call him dad all the time when she was little" Lorelai reminded her.

"Well yeah, but she was a kid back then, and hardly knew anything about Luke, or Christopher" Sookie pointed out.

"True but…"

"Lorelai! Who's your caterer?" Emily interrupted.

"Sookie" Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone while she pointed at Sookie.

"What's a Sookie?" Emily asked intrigued.

"That's a Sookie" Lorelai said holding back a laugh _je! My mom just said Sookie. _Lorelai thought.

"Hi, Sookie St. James" Sookie introduced herself.

"My girl, you have a gift" Emily pointed out. "Wait until the girls from the DAR get your number, you won't know what to do with yourself. Just remember, I discovered you"

"Technically mom, Mia discovered her" Lorelai pointed out.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Sookie has a job mom; she works at the inn with me"

"Oh, well. If that doesn't pan out for you, give me a call" Emily said and left the room. On her way out Will bumped into her. "Careful where you go William" Emily said snootily, Will just ignored her and kept running towards his Lorelai.

"Mommy!" He said and hugged her legs.

"Whoa there kid" Lorelai said and leaned down to pick him up. "I think someone's been giving you candy" Lorelai said and Will turned to look at Sookie. "That's what I thought"

"Hey! You ratted my out" Sookie said pointing an accusing finger at Will. "Only vegetables for no on mister, that'll make your daddy happy" Sookie threatened.

Lorelai stayed in the kitchen with Sookie while she made sure Will had something decent to eat. The front door opened and closed but since it was a party they didn't pay attention.

"Where's the birthday girl?" a voice asked.

"uddy!" Will yelled happily and left the kitchen in a gif.

"He said birthday girl, Will" Lorelai teased.

"Hey Willy" Maisy said and picked Will up as she and Buddy walked into the living room.

"Hey guys" Rory said happily and hugged them both tightly.

"Buddy, give Rory her gift" Maisy ordered.

"Here" Buddy handed Rory the fat envelope.

"Wow, Buddy, she's got you whipped" Rory teased.

"Hey! Do you want me to take that back?" Buddy teased pointing to the envelope.

"Leave her alone, it's her birthday" Maisy said while she played with Will.

"Yeah! So don't tease" Rory said and stuck her tongue out, and then she opened the envelope.

"We didn't know what to get you because you're not a little girl anymore…" Buddy explained.

"Oh my God!" Rory shrieked. "Is this for real?" Rory's eyes popped out.

"Yep. So, you like it?" Maisy asked.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks!" Rory shrieked again and hugged them both. Emily watched from a distance. _What could they possibly have given her? She didn't react that way to our gift, and Lorelai helped me out with it. Who are these people? William and Rory seem much found of them. _Emily thought. "Mom! MOM!" Rory yelled and Lorelai rushed out of the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong?" Lorelai was in insta-panick.

"Look!" Rory showed Lorelai the contents of the envelope.

"Rory, don't scream like that unless there's something _really _wrong. Wow! Is this your present?" Lorelai asked eyeing the envelope, and Rory nodded happily.

"The tickets are double, so you can take whoever you want" Buddy told her.

"This is too much" Rory said. "You could have just given me one ticket; you didn't have to buy me tickets for the whole next season…"

"Double tickets" Lorelai added.

"Yeah, double tickets" Rory said.

"You shouldn't go alone to a baseball game, especially in New York" Maisy said.

"True. But still, you didn't have to give me the other three gift cards" Rory added shyly.

"Well, we know how much you love books, and we didn't know which ones you already had, so, this seemed like and easy present" Maisy explained.

"But, from_ Borders_, _Starbucks_, and _The Yankees gift shop_? That's too much" Rory said turning a little red.

"You like books, coffee, and the Yankees" Buddy reasoned.

"Hey you guys do know when my birthday is, right?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom!"

"The ice is here" Luke announced.

"Look what I got!" Rory said happily and ran over to where Luke was.

"Wow, who gave you this?" Luke asked shocked, the season tickets alone are expensive enough, and add that to the $100.00 gift card from the Yankees and both $50.00 of the other two, it adds up.

"Buddy and Maisy" Rory answered. "I told them it was way too much but they said it was ok" Rory quickly added.

"And it is" Buddy said coming into the kitchen where Luke and Rory were putting the ice away.

"Buddy…" Luke started.

"Save it Luke, we are here to spoil your kids" Buddy stated.

"Ok" Luke sighted and gave Rory the envelope back. "Put it away" Luke said sternly, Rory nodded, and went into her room. "Beer?" Luke offered Buddy.

"Of course" Buddy took the beer from Luke.

LaTeR

Most everybody was in the living room telling stories of when Rory was a little kid. Luke had given up his seat on the couch, next to Lorelai, to Maisy. Emily was on the armchair looking at everyone and hearing the cute stories she had no idea existed. Buddy was on the floor playing with Will and his building blocks. Luke was leaning against a wall. Richard was outside reading the book Rory had given him.

"Oh I'm just so happy you decided against the clown" Babette said and everybody nodded, well, except Emily because she had no clue as to why everybody agreed.

"I still don't know how you got a clown arrested in the middle of a party, a seven year old girl's party" Maisy said.

"Hey! It's not my fault the cops arrived" Lorelai defended herself.

"Rory had a cop raided party at age seven?" Paris whispered to Lane who only nodded with a big grin.

"It was a great party" was all Lane said.

"I told her not to push Taylor's buttons but she wouldn't listen" Luke said from the back.

"Shut up! If I remember correctly you were cheering me on once I got Taylor all angry" Lorelai told Luke.

"Of course I cheered you on but still, you should've stopped when he threatened to call the cops" Luke said with a small grin.

"Who's Taylor?" Paris asked intrigued.

"A very, _very _annoying man that you should be happy you don't know" Lorelai quickly answered Paris.

"Lorelai…" Maisy said in a threatening voice.

"But he has a great market" Lorelai added quickly, and Maisy just smiled. This caught Emily off guard. _How could this woman have so much say in Lorelai, and she only said her name, she didn't threatened her or anything._

"Aw, I still can't forgive you for letting Rory quit her ballet class" Miss Patty said a little sad.

"Sorry but things were getting a little out of hand" Lorelai defended.

"Plus she sucked" Lane added.

"Hey! My baby doesn't suck!" Lorelai said 'shocked'. Everybody gave her a weird look. "Ok, maybe she did suck at ballet" she finally admitted. They laughter was broken when Will threw some blocks onto the floor harshly.

"William" Buddy said in a serious voice. Will's angry face changed into a serious one and he started picking up the mess he had just made. This also got Emily attention.

"Oh, Oh! Remember the flannel phase?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Aw gees" both Rory and Luke groaned which caused everybody to laugh.

"Come on honey, you have to admit you looked cute" Lorelai told Rory.

"Can we just drop this" Rory asked.

"How old were you?" Maisy asked.

"Around ten, I think" Lorelai said making a thinking face. "Yeah ten because it was a little after Luke and I had started dating" Lorelai concluded. This got Paris attention _they started dating when Rory was ten? But how? _Paris kept asking herself.

"Please change the subject. I don't care what you change it to, just change it. Remember the fairy tree!" Luke said from the wall.

"Luke!" Rory shrieked.

"Sorry kid, but I needed to save my out butt here" Luke said with a shrug.

"Why does she call him Luke?" Paris asked Lane.

"Long story, very _very _long story" was all Lane said.

While everybody reminiscences in the whole fairy-peanut butte-tree thing Emily walks upstairs, Lorelai sees her and follows her. Emily takes in the room: it has clothes everywhere, Rory's, Lorelai's, Luke's and Will's. The bed is made but there are a lot of things on it. She sees a picture frame under the lamp of one of the side tables. It a picture of a baby Rory, and a picture of baby Will.

"They actually look alike, don't they?" Lorelai asks as she enters the bedroom.

"Yes" Emily composes her self and turns to look at Lorelai. "Quite a life you have here"

"It's great, mom"

"A lot of friends" Emily says with a weird emphasis on the word friends.

"They're all crazy, just like me" Lorelai said catching on to the hidden meaning behind that emphasis.

"They all seem to know you pretty well" Emily took a seat on the edge of the bed, hoping it was Lorelai's side.

"They do"

"So Rory was in a ballet class?"

"Oh yeah, Miss Patty begged and begged for her to attend to it. And after she had annoyed me enough I said ok. The biggest mistake I've ever made" Lorelai shared. _I could think of a couple other bigger mistakes _Emily thought.

"The man who called the cops on you?"

"That was Taylor. He's the town selectman, he is very serious about his job" Lorelai mocked, and Emily nodded.

"The man who is playing with William?" finally Emily asked what she had been dying to.

"Buddy? He's… he and Maisy are like Will's grandparents" Lorelai said regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"William _has _grandparents, Lorelai. He doesn't need others" Emily said sternly.

"Mom, Luke's folks dyed, a long, long time ago. And even thought Rory got to meet his dad it wasn't for very long. He died a very sick man…" Lorelai's voice quivered. "Now Maisy and Buddy were _very _close friends with Luke's parents. They helped Luke when his dad died. And they have been there for us always. To Will they are Luke's parents. Not only to Will but to Rory and me also. So, don't make a big deal" Lorelai finished strongly.

"Will knows him better that he know us" was all Emily had to say about the little heart-filled speech Lorelai had just given her.

"Mom" Lorelai sighted.

"Fine, fine" Emily stood up and her eyes roamed the place. "It's cluttered in here"

"We like it like this, it feels homey" Lorelai said with a tranquil smile.

"You're wearing a cast!"

"Yeah. I broke my leg three years ago"

"What? How?" Emily asked still eyeing the picture carefully.

"Yoga class. I told Luke I wasn't cut out for sports but he didn't believe me"

"Yoga is not a sport, Lorelai" Emily said setting down the picture. "I can't believe I didn't know about this"

"It was nothing serious, mom. If it had been, you would've known. Trust me" Lorelai said. Emily gave a small sigh, and then the girls started to leave to room. As they walked down stairs they could hear Maisy.

"Hey, hey! No hitting" Will had raised his little arm at Kirk but when he heard the firm voice of Maisy he stopped and turned to look at her, time in which Kirk ran.

"I hate this phase" Lorelai whined when they got to the bottom step. _God, he even does what she asked him to _Emily thought.

"Oh! Here sweety, I forgot to give you this" Sookie said to Rory while she fished an envelope out of her purse.

"Sookie, you already gave me a gift" Rory protested.

"It's not from me. It came to my house addressed to you. It would've come to the inn but Mia thought it would be safer if your mom never saw it"

"It's from Mia!" Rory squealed and opened the envelope. _Mia, isn't that the woman who helped my daughter raise my granddaughter? To Lorelai she is more of a mother thanI am_Emily kept scowling herself.

"Hey! I cant believe you kept that from me" Lorelai told Sookie.

"Well, I got the letter this morning, so I didn't have to keep the secret for to long" Sookie explained. Rory suddenly shrieked.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Rory chanted.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Mia, she wished me happy birthday, and said she was sorry she couldn't be here today but that she is gonna come for Christmas. With my gift" Rory explained the gist of the letter.

"Cool"

MuCh LaTeR

Most everybody had left. Emily had whined to Richard how they don't play a real role in their daughter's life. Maisy and Buddy left right after Rory's three minute monologue about how grateful she was with her gift. Right now inside the house was Lorelai and Sookie cleaning the living room, Luke putting Will to sleep upstairs, Paris and Lane were going to stay the night so they were in Rory's room, and Rory was outside taking the trash out.

"Go home" Lorelai told Sookie.

"But you need to clean up" Sookie whined.

"We have it covered. As soon as Luke come down he's gonna clean everything. And if he misses a spot, that's why we have three teenage girls in the house" Lorelai explained while pushing Sookie towards the door.

"Oh yeah. How did Rory get Paris to stay the night?" Sookie was making time.

"By promising no to freeze her bra" Lorelai stated.

"Huh" was all Sookie said before she was pushed out the door with a last 'see you at the inn on Monday' from Lorelai.

"She wouldn't leave huh?" Luke asked walking down the stairs.

"She never wants to" Lorelai said while picking a few things from the living room, Luke did the same then they both went into the kitchen.

"Well, we have a welcoming place here" Luke said. Suddenly he noticed Lorelai freeze in front of the kitchen window. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's a boy" was all Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke walked behind her. "Dean" Luke whispered in a deadly voice.

"You know him?" Lorelai asked a little off.

"He's been coming into the diner and being extra annoying and polite" he told her. "Now I know why. I'm gonna kill him" Luke mumbled the last part.

"Not if I get to him first" Lorelai also mumbled

"What's that?"

"Looks like a gift"

"He's holding her hand!" Luke whispered harshly.

"Relax honey, I bet Rory will tell me everything later" Lorelai reassured him and, well, her also.

"I hope so because if tomorrow he shows up in the diner I might just pound on him a little"

"Luke" Lorelai said warningly.

Rory walked into the house a little later, said thanks for everything, goodnight, and went to her room were Paris and Lane waited. Rory had told Paris the whole 'Luke & Lorelai' story, and Paris understood everything now. Luke and Lorelai went to bed, and decided that they would let the cleaning till tomorrow.

NeXt MoRnInG

Luke didn't have to open so he slept in a little later than usual. When he got up he checked on Will, who was still sleeping, then went downstairs to start the breakfast. A little later the smell of coffee and pancakes woke all the girls up, including Lorelai. She got Will and went downstairs. Lorelai sat down with Will on her lap while Luke served her some pancakes. She ate and let Will eat from her pancakes also. Paris, Lane, and Rory were happily eating and talking about what had happened last night. Luke had barely sat down at the table when the doorbell rang.

"Be right back" Luke said and went to answer it.

"So, Paris, what doyou think of all this so far?" Lane asked.

"This is a real change from my ordinary" Paris said before stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Rory, you have a guest" Luke said appearing again in the kitchen.

"Who?" Rory asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Happy birthday" came the voice from the doorway in the kitchen.

"Jess!" Rory squealed, jumped off her char, and ran towards him. "Why are you here?"

"For your birthday. I wanted to be here earlier but Lizzie wouldn't let me" Jess said still hugging her.

"Who's he?" Paris asked Lane, wow how quickly you get sucked into their lives.

"That's Jess, Rory's cousin" Lane told her.

"Have you eaten anything?" Lorelai asked him.

"Not yet" Jess told her.

"Then grab a plate" Luke told him.

"Is that little Willy?" Jess asked.

"Yep, here" Lorelai said and handed Will to Jess.

"What do I do with this?" Jess asked Rory.

"Just hold him, he just ate so he wont bite you" Rory told him.

"He bites?" Jess asked alarmed.

**_I know weird place to leave it. But just be happy I left it here, I was planning on leaving it on the "Happy birthday" came the voice from the doorway in the kitchen. but thought it would be mean, since I make you wait so long._**

_**So tell me what you think!**_

_**Review! Review! Makes me type faster. And yes I'll do more Jess. (HA! Rhymed)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Jess and para pa pa pa's

_**Again a 1000 apologies I'm trying, really, to post sooner.**_

**_It's half of what I've been doing and what I hoped for so sorry._**

_**Thanks Kylie!**_

_**Now READ!**_

Jess kept holding Will for a few seconds more at arms length, Will started whining.

"What's he doing?" he asked staring intently at the little boys upset face.

"Daddy" Will whined.

"He talks?" Jess was more confused, Will started whimpering.

"Here" Luke said taking Will away from Jess.

"Thanks" Jess said and noticed how Will instantly clung to Luke's neck.

"Will, honey, your daddy needs to breath" Lorelai teased. "He doesn't like strangers, thanks to _someone" _Lorelai cocked her head to Rory's general direction.

"Hey! Well, someone had to teach him that" Rory defended herself.

"It's Stars Hollow, there are no strangers" Jess said while grabbing himself some breakfast. Paris kept looking at Jess.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey Lane, still with the baseboards?" Jess teased.

"Sadly enough, yes" Lane mocked then laughed. "But I don't complain, it gets the job done"

"Mmmhmm" Jess mumbled with a mouth filled with pancakes. "You're new" he motioned to Paris and she just ducked her head.

"Offee!" suddenly came a scream from Will.

"No, Will" Luke said exasperated.

"I'm guessing you taught him that" Jess whispered to Lorelai who was giggling and only nodded her head.

"Jess, this is Paris. She goes to Chilton" Rory resumed their previous talk.

"Oh that's right, you decided to abandon your home school" Jess teased her, and Rory rolled her eyes. "Hi, I'm Jess" he turned his attention to Paris, she blushed slightly.

"How long are you here for Jess?" Luke asked him. Again he was taking a seat at the table, with a Will still in his arms. Will wouldn't take his eyes off of Jess.

"I was thinking a week…" Jess said and then saw Luke's look. "…ish"

"What about school Jess?" Lorelai asked. Rory stood up and pulled Lane and Paris with her to the living room.

"School's fine" Jess said after a long sigh.

"Jess…" Luke used his no-bullshit-tone.

"It really is. I'm doing good…ish. That's good with an ish" Jess quickly added the last part.

"And what exactly _is _good-ish?" Lorelai asked.

"It's stupid, they treat us like we don't know squat! And I swear the math teacher is just waiting for the right opportunity to teach us with apples and oranges!"

"So, that's no reason to miss a whole week of school" Lorelai said in her 'mom' voice.

"I already know what they're gonna teach this week, and next week, and most possibly the week after also"

"Well look who became cocky" Luke finally said something. Will wiggled out of his fathers lap and went to the living room where the girls were eavesdropping.

"I'm not cocky! I'm just stating facts!" Jess defended himself. "Rory was having the same problem, the only difference is that she stuck with school, she went everyday no matter how mind numbing it was"

"What's up with your mom, Jess" Lorelai asked out of nowhere. She took Luke and Jess both by surprise.

"What makes you think…?" Jess started.

"You know what the school is gonna be teaching in a laps of three weeks. That means you've had extra time in your hands to read, and the only way you have extra time is when something is up with Liz. Now, what's up with her?" Lorelai calmly explained. _Damn! She's not supposed to know me so well, nobody knows me! So how come she does! Just because I spent almost a year living here when I was a kid? That was different, I've changed since then! She shouldn't be able to read me so easily _Jess scoffed to himself.

"Jess?" Luke was worried now.

"I had been working at a pizza place but got fired when I stopped showing because Lizzie was going through her latest break up and was a mess…" Jess started, and already both Lorelai and Luke knew how this was going to end. "That's why I didn't come here last week, she asked me not to, she said she needed me, and for the first time I actually thought she did. Yesterday morning I woke up and all my money was gone…" _yep the story was right on track_ Luke thought. "Liz called me at noon-ish and said that 'what's-his-name' came back last night and they both went to celebrate their reconciliation. With my money. I was pissed, I had missed Rory's birthday, I had gotten fired, I was broke, and I had fallen in my Mom's lies again. I just… I really don't feel like going to school right now" Jess ended. God if they had a nickel for every time Liz pulled a stunt like that, and Jess ended up staying at their house they would be richer than the Gilmore's right about now.

"Eat your breakfast" Luke told him, and he also resumed eating.

"I'm gonna go check on Will, he's way too quiet" Lorelai said with a small smile and left the kitchen.

"You're staying here, Jess. I'm gonna track Liz down and tell her. And don't worry, she's gonna be ok, she always is" Luke told Jess once Lorelai was out of sight.

"Thanks" was all Jess said and he kept eating.

iN THe LiViNG RooM

"What are you girls up to?" Lorelai asked as soon as she walked in. She knew they had been listening, it was a fact. But the look and Rory's face confirmed it; she didn't like it when Jess suffered. It wasn't fair that he had to get such a hard life, he was a good kid.

"Well, Lane has to be home in twenty minutes or Momma Kim is gonna have a fit" Rory said.

"And I should really be going soon. Thank you very much for having me here, Lorelai" Paris offered shyly.

"Anytime" Lorelai said with a smile. At least now, Rory would have a smiling face at Chilton.

"In that case, I'm gonna help you guys clean up" Rory offered.

"Are you crazy? You're the post-party-girl, you don't clean…"

"I know 'I sit and mock the ones who do' you've said it before" Rory teased her mom.

"An apparently it still doesn't stick. And you need to show Jess the town" Lorelai said and both Lane and Rory started laughing.

"Mom, Stars Hollow hasn't changed a bit since the last time Jess was here" Rory said between giggles.

"In that case, you need to go show him off. Take him to Miss Patty's. I'm sure she'd like to know how he turned up" Lorelai mocked and the all laughed, including Paris who got a chance to meet Miss Patty last night.

"That's just mean" Lane kept laughing.

"Aaaaahhh!" Will's bloody murder scream was what brought the laughing to a stop.

"Honey, you really have to stop doing that" Lorelai said while she picked up Will.

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked walking into the living room.

"That was a desperate cry for attention" Rory told him with a nod.

"Huh" Jess said with weird face. "Want your present?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Rory said getting up and walking over to where he was standing.

"That's what you 'say' but your actions speak a whole other language" he said while he rummaged through his bag.

"Shut up and gimme' it"

"Here" he handed her a small wrapped package. Rory tore the paper off and found a copy of _Sense and Sensibility _and _Pride and Prejudice _both were paperback and pocket size. Rory squealed. "I know you already have worn out copies of them. But now you can reread them in a new book, and take it with you" Jess explained and Rory just jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it Jess"

"What's going on?" Luke asked stepping into the living room.

"Jess gave Rory books" Lorelai said amused.

"Really?" Luke mocked. "How odd"

"Shut up" Rory said and hugged Jess once more before going to her room to put her newest additions away.

LaTeR THaT DaY

Lane was now at her house, so was Paris. Luke, after cleaning up the house, left to the diner. Lorelai had the day off so she just stayed home with Will, for some quality _mommy and me _time. Rory and Jess were gonna walk around the town for a while, and then go to the diner for a 'family lunch', then they were thinking of grabbing the X'Terra and going to the Hartford Mall.

"Man, this place never changes" Jess said as they walked down the center of town. Everybody kept looking at them. "They're just as nosy as ever" he added.

"Oh that's not true…" Rory said.

"Tsk"

"No its not, now they're worse" she added and they laughed.

"How was your birthday?" Jess asked after a moment of silence.

"Well my grandparents threw me a big party, which sucked"

"Duh"

"And I got into I fight with me grandmother. Oh! And Will hit my grandfather"

"Nice" Jess said with a grin.

"They don't actually agree with you"

"That was expected. So you didn't like the party at all?"

"No, my grandma invited a whole lot of people I don't know, and the once I did know either hated me or I hated them" she sighed.

"Sorry"

"Thanks. But yesterdays party was the complete opposite" she said excitedly.

"Really?" he mocked. Just then there was a gust of cold air.

"Yeah, it was great" Rory said with a nod while she shivered a little. Jess threw his arm over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"What was so great about it?" she snuggled into him before she answered. It wasn't odd for them to be seen like that; after all they had practically grown up together. They sure were inseparable that summer.

"Well there was lot of food…"

"Of course" Jess piped in.

"Good food, a lot of people, even my grandparents came. I just hope they learned a thing or two about throwing parties"

"Highly doubt it" Jess teased, and Rory laughed. It was this precise moment that the two of them happened to walk right by Doses window.

"Oh! Buddy and Maisy came…"

"Wow, I haven't seen them in ages"

"Yeah well, maybe we can stop there for dinner on our way back"

"Maybe" Jess said with a smile.

"Do you want to stop for a cup of coffee, or go straight to the lake?" Rory asked while she tugged on him a little towards the diner.

"Hmm, tough choice…" she tugged harder. "I'm thinking a cup of coffee would be good right about now" he teased and they went into the diner.

THe HouSe

Lorelai had taken it upon herself to track Liz down, so she put on Will's favorite video and sat him down next to her on the couch. She had the phone and their little phonebook with her. Lorelai was determined to find Liz even if it meant calling everybody they knew.

"Momma" Will said and pointed to the screen.

"Mommy is busy right now, Will. Watch your video" Lorelai told him while she went over her little book. Will gave her a strange look but, nevertheless, he turned his attention back to the TV screen.

"Momma" Will whined after four phone calls. The video was now over and he was bored. And a little hungry.

"Honey, Mommy's busy. I'm trying to find your Aunt Liz" Will gave her another look, and then he climbed off of the couch. Lorelai didn't notice it, and if she did she didn't pay much attention to it, Will wondered the house all the time. Luke had taking it as a personal task to super-baby-proof the house. Will wondered into the kitchen and tried to open the first cabinet that came into view, he couldn't, it opened barely an inch before it stopped. He grumbled just like Luke but gave the next cabinet a try, it had the same result. Will went from cabinet to cabinet without any luck.

Lorelai had gotten the possible cell phone number of Liz' newest love interest when a loud-painful cry came from the kitchen. Will had been frustrated with the last cabinet that he grabbed it firmly with his both little hands, and pulled it with all his strength. It didn't budge but it did pull back shut with force and trapped his little fingers.

"Will what…?" Lorelai ran into the kitchen. Will kept crying his eyes out, by now he was sitting on the floor staring at his crushed fingers. "C'mere" Lorelai worriedly picked him up, and Will immediately showed her his fingers. "Honey what happened?" she asked while having a close look to all his fingers, there was no damage. In reality the door didn't close with that much strength but it had taken Will by surprise. "Shh, shh" Lorelai hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "Do you want some juice?"

"Mommy" He pouted with a small voice.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lorelai maneuvered around the kitchen while tightly hugging Will to her. Lorelai gave him a zippy/cup just in time as the phone rang.

LaTeR aT THe DiNeR

Lorelai entered the half filled diner with a sleeping Will in her arms and the dipper bag on her right shoulder.

"Hey" Luke said walking past her to deliver a plate. When he walked back he grabbed Will and gave her a quick kiss.

"I have something for you" Lorelai said as she sat on a stool, and Luke laid Will down in the playpen.

"Did he cry?" Luke asked walking back to the counter. Lorelai wondered how he could always tell when Will, or Rory, or even she had cried.

"Yeah, he got his fingers caught in a cabinet earlier…" Lorelai quickly told him then pulled a small paper out of her pocket. "Here"

"What's this?" he asked eyeing the number scribbled on the paper.

"It's a phone number, it might be Liz' current boyfriends cell number"

"You're serious?"

"Yep, I made a _lot _of phone calls and somehow managed to get that. I didn't have time to actually call and see if it works, because Will started crying but that's the number. You should call" Lorelai explained.

"Maybe later" he said while placing the paper inside his shirt/pocket. Lorelai could tell that he was a bit disappointed in his sister. Liz had let down Jess, again. Heck, she had let the whole family down.

"Luke, maybe you should…" Lorelai was interrupted by Rory and Jess bursting into the diner.

"Fine I'm sorry!" Jess said.

"I can't believe you would say that" Rory scoffed while she sat next to Lorelai.

"I said I was sorry! Geez, it was just a movie, let it go" Jess also took a seat.

"Shh…" Luke said "Keep it down, Will is…"

"Daddy?"

"Awake" Luke said and walked over to the playpen.

"Sorry" Rory said.

"What did you do?'' Lorelai asked Jess with a small smile.

"He said he actually like _Jurassic Park I_ " Rory informed her mother.

"Are you serious!"

"God, not this again" Jess mumbled. "Hey, Luke, do you need help?"

"Sure, tend the tables" Luke said while he walked around with Will in his arms.

"Honey" Lorelai dragged the word out.

"What do you want?" Luke asked, he had Will firmly attached to his neck that if he was to suddenly let go of the infant he wouldn't fall.

"I need a favor…"

"Me too!" Rory quickly added.

"One at a time" Luke told them.

"ME!" Lorelai quickly said.

"Hey not fair!" Rory whined.

"Tough luck…" Lorelai stuck her tongue at Rory, who did the same "Luke I need you to take care of Will"

"But it's your day off" Luke told her while he changed Will from one arm to the next.

"Yes, but idiot Michel called earlier and said he had the flu, then I called Sookie and she confirmed it. So now I have to go to the inn"

"Fine" Luke told her. He had other things on his head, he could use Will as a distraction. He just hopped Will wasn't in a whining mode after the cabinet accident.

"My turn?" Rory asked.

"Fine by me" Lorelai told her and handed Luke the diaper bag.

"Put it in the play pen" Luke quickly told her, and turned his attention to Rory.

"Can we borrow the X-Terra?" she asked and Luke narrowed her eyes at her. "We want to go to the Mall" Rory pouted. Luke let out a long breath. "We can take Will with us" she offered, and Jess' head shot up. She didn't know why she had offered but she had.

"To the Mall?" Luke asked.

"Sure why not" Rory said, she could tell the Luke was about to give her the keys.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked Lorelai.

"Fine by me" Lorelai said and took a sip from her coffee.

"And you?" Luke asked Jess.

"Sure, why not?'' was all Jess said. He really had no option, if he said no then Luke would say no to the car. Plus he could use some quality with his baby cousin. Luke thought for a little while.

"Fine" he said after a long sigh. "Here, be careful" Luke gave Jess the keys.

"Thanks" Rory said happily. She walked to the other side of the counter and grabbed Will from Luke.

"Be back for dinner" Luke told them before they left. After a couple of seconds Jess walked back in and over to the play pen.

"Forgot the diaper bag" Jess said embarrassed. While Jess went into the diner again, Rory strapped Will in and blew raspberries on his cheek to cheer him up.

iN THe DiNeR

"I have to go" Lorelai said when Jess left the diner.

"You'll be home for dinner?" Luke asked before he kissed her goodbye.

"Yeah. And Luke? Call her" Lorelai said before she left.

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled before returning to work.

iN THe CaR

"Hey Willy, are you hungry?" Jess asked while he drove.

"Wory?" Will asked with high eyebrows.

"It's ok, Will. Jess is your cousin" Rory turned a little in her seat so she could face Will. Will looked at her for a few seconds then he began playing. "That's a start" Rory mocked then turned the radio on.

"No" Jess groaned at her choice of music. Will groaned also because he hated that song, Rory always played it.

"Hey! No ganging up on me. That's sexist" Rory said with a smile.

"So, what do you say Willy? Do you want some McDonalds?" Jess asked with a smile. Will's head shot up and with a smile he sang.

"_Para pa pa pa"_

"Is that a yes?" Jess asked Rory.

"Yeah, he loves their nuggets but Luke doesn't like to take him to McDonalds" Rory told him.

"You want nuggets, Willy?" Jess was starting to enjoy calling him 'Willy'.

"_Para pa pa pa" _Will sang again and both Rory and Jess laughed.

THe DiNeR

During the lunch lull Luke went up to his office. Ever since Lorelai had left earlier he kept touching his shirt/pocket, where the number was. He had finally got the courage to call. After He grabbed the phone and placed it back down for the fifth time, he called. It rang once it rang twice, Luke was getting restless.

"Pete's phone" Liz answered.

"What the hell is your problem!" Luke got mad as soon as he heard her cheery voice.

"I think you have the wrong number, sir" Liz said politely.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was the number for the boyfriend of my crushed nephew's mother!"

"Luke? Hey bro! How's it going? How's little mini-you? I bet he's…"

"Liz stop!"

"Gee bro, what wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong!"

"Yeah"

"Jess showed up in our house this morning with luggage!"

"Damn that boy! How many time do I have to tell him that it's rude to show up unannounced in someone's home!" Liz said exasperated.

"We don't mind having him here. We do mind the reason why he is here! Liz, you need to think about jess before…"

JeSS, RoRY aND WiLL

Jess held the door open for Rory and Will.

"What do you want?" Jess asked.

"An order of nuggets, I'll eat whatever Will doesn't" Rory said.

"What? Why?" Jess said a little grossed out.

"Because I'm not all that hungry plus he'll only eat like three or four nuggets" she explained.

"Suit yourself" He ordered while Rory went to find a booster seat for Will. "Here" Jess said placing the tray on the table in front of Rory. Will's eye widen. "You better give him a nugget before his eye pop out"

"Wha…?" Rory turned to see Will. "Oh, here" she handed Will a nugget. He took the piece in his fist and jammed it into his mouth with a smile.

"Slow down there kid" Jess smiled before taking a bite from his burger.

LuKe'S oFFiCe

"…you're serious?" Liz asked after the long silence that followed their heated argument.

"Yes" Luke said in a firm whisper.

"Fine"

THe MaLL

Jess and Rory had been walking aimlessly around the mall for a while, with Will walking a step in front of them.

"Are we gonna go into one, or are we just gonna walk all day?'' Jess asked a little annoyed.

"Yes we're going into a store; I'm just looking for it. It's been forever since I was here, I'm a little off"' they kept walking a little further before Will turned to face them and then waved.

"Bye bye" Will said in a playful voice before running off.

"Will no!" Rory yelled before Jess ran after him. Will laughed as he ran down the Mall's halls. "William!" Rory was now running also.

"Gotcha!" Jess said as he picked up Will and threw him up in the air a little bit, Will laughed. "Thought you could out run me?" Jess holds him with one arm while he tickled him with the other.

"Ory!" Will said between laughs.

"Stop that or you'll have to change his diaper" Rory said before she playfully slapped Jess' arm.

"You have a bodyguard Willy?" Jess said in a mocking voice Will just smiled.

"Yes he does so… There it is!" Rory pointed to a store.

"I just hope you're more stable than your Mom and sister" Jess said while he put Will down and grabbed his little hand.

THe DiNeR

"Crap, crap, crap, crap…" Luke mumbled over and over as he served his costumers. _How am I going to tell them, what was I thinking? _"Crap, crap, crap, crap…" Luke walked over to the phone.

THe MaLL

"The car is fine, Rory is fine, and your son is hyper" Jess answered the phone.

"Take Rory and Will to dinner" Luke blurted.

"What?" Jess' head popped up from the magazine that he was reading. Rory was next to him with Will in her lap, she was reading _Oliver Twist _to him. They had gone onto 'Borders' for coffee and to read a little. Will had spotted _Oliver Twist _on a shelf and he grabbed it, Rory had been reading it to him lately.

"Take them to dinner, you have cash on you right? If not Rory has an emergency credit card on her, use that" Luke said quickly.

"Is everything ok, Luke?" Jess was starting to get worried, Luke never acted like this. Rory's head shot up from the book.

"Yeah, I just…I…I want to take Lorelai out for dinner" Luke stammered.

"Oh, ok. I'll take em'" Jess reassured him.

"Thanks. So is the car ok?" Luke teased a little to try an show that everything was ok. Jess laughed a little, just a little.

BaCK aT THe HouSe

Lorelai had left the inn a little earlier because she knew Luke was gonna be home early to cook dinner. She was in the mood to tease Luke a little while he cooked, little did she know that Luke had other plans. The door opened and Luke nervously stepped in.

"Honey is that you?" Lorelai's voice came from the couch.

"If you mean Rory, then no" Luke said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you ok? You never make jokes" Lorelai said turning the TV off.

"I kind of did something" Luke said in a low voice.

"What?" Lorelai asked with a fake laugh.

"I called Liz…"

"Good" Lorelai cut in.

"No, not good"

"Why?" Lorelai sensed how tense Luke was.

"I was in a very foul mood and…"

"Did you yell at her?"

"Yeah, and… I kinda said something else"

"Aww Luke, what did you tell her?" Lorelai was acting sympathetic to Liz.

"I asked for Jess' transcript papers…"

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"…and for her to send his stuff over…"

"What?" Lorelai asked in a normal voice now.

"…and I told her that he was going to live with us now…"

"What!" Lorelai's eyes popped and her jaw dropped. Luke got up and began to pace.

"I lost it! She's in Vegas, in Vegas! She left Jess to go to Las Vegas! Lorelai. I couldn't take it anymore. I told her Jess was here and she got mad because he 'is so inconsiderate of other people because he just stops by and doesn't call ahead' _she_ got mad. I lost it…I …I…" Luke let out a groan.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I was kind of thinking the same thing. Although I was gonna ask you before I did something"

"What?"

"I mean, Jess practically lived here when he was younger. And now he is struggling, he's a good kid; it's not fair that he has to suffer…"

"Really?" Luke was touched by this.

"Yes. I mean it's not going to be a walk in the park, we're gonna have two teenagers in the same house along with a toddler, but we can do it" Lorelai said confidently. Luke smiled.

"He can't stay on the couch forever" Luke whispered.

"We'll find something. We can… umm… the garage!" Lorelai suddenly said.

"The garage?"

"Yeah, it's connected to the house, we'll have to put up some of that thermal thingy to keep it warm, and close the garage door but it'll work"

"You sure about this?" Luke asked her.

"Think you can handle the renovations of the garage?" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah" Luke said with a small smile. "You're great" Luke whispered.

"I know" She smiled. "Now all that's left is telling _them" _Lorelai said and Luke groaned.

BoRDeRS

"Offee!" Will said and extended his hands to try and grab Rory's coffee cup.

"No, no, no. Here, chocolate milk" Rory said handing him his zippy-cup.

"No!" Will said and threw the zippy-cup it fell on the floor with a crack. Jess bent over to get the zippy-cup.

"You want a cookie?" Rory placed a cookie in his hand.

"Offee!" Will yelled again and threw the cookie.

"I wonder where he gets that from" Jess teased while he picked the cookie up.

"Now you know that your actions have consequences" a lady snootily said as she passed by their table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked her loudly.

"Jess don't" Rory told him.

"No. I want to know what we did that caused her to say that" Jess said turning to the lady. The lady had a shocked face.

"I feel sorry for that little boy; it's not his fault he ended up with you as a father"

"What?" asked Rory.

"Let's go Rory" Jess said as he took Will out of his chair. He went over to pay with Will in his arms, Rory grabbed the diaper bag.

"He's my little brother" Rory told the lady. "And Jess is my cousin" She added before walking off after Jess.

BaCK aT THe HouSe

"This is nice" Lorelai mumbled. They were in the bathtub; Lorelai was sitting between Luke's legs.

"MmmHmm" Luke mumbled. He was drawing on her stomach, while his head rested on her shoulder.

"When was the last time we did this?"

"I think it was a week before Will was born" he quietly whispered to her shoulder.

"Too long" she said and he nodded. "How much longer do we have?"

"Jess was supposed to take them out to dinner"

"So they can be home between now and three hours?"

"Yep"

"You should've given them an hour. I'd just hate it if the came home right now"

"Me too"

SNiFFY'S TaVeRN

"Oh my God! Would you look at you" Maisy said and pinched Jess' cheek.

"Yes, you grew up nicely" Rory teased and pinched Jess' other cheek, and since he was carrying Will he couldn't fight back.

"Enough with the pinching, here" Jess passed Will over to Maisy.

"Hey there baby" Maisy said in a baby voice.

"Uddy!" Will yelled. With a strange expression Buddy came from the kitchen.

"I know that voice" Buddy said. "Jess?" he was not expecting that, Rory nodded and Jess smiled.

"Uddy!" Will yelled with a little more purpose.

"Don't ignore the boy" Maisy said.

"Sorry…" he grabbed Will. "Hey kid" Will smiled. "Wow Jess, this is a surprise"

"Yeah well, I couldn't miss Rory's sixteenth birthday" Jess said as an explanation.

"Let's give you guys a table" Maisy said and began to walk, they all followed her. "How long are you here for this time?"

"A week, or maybe more" Jess said.

"Good" Buddy said still playing with Will.

"We've missed you around here" Maisy told him.

"Yeah"

"Mind if I steal him for a while?" Buddy asked referring to Will.

"Be my guest" Jess said.

While Jess and Rory ate Will was passed between Buddy and Maisy. Will helped Buddy in the kitchen and Buddy gave him treats. Will helped Maisy work the table and in exchange people left a bigger tip. A little over and hour later Rory and Jess were getting ready to leave.

"This was a great surprise" Maisy said.

"Here, give this to your Mommy" Buddy have Will a Styrofoam container.

"I doubt he'll still be up when we get home" Rory told them.

"Then you make sure she gets it" Buddy told her and kissed her forehead.

"Sure thing" Rory gave an exaggerated nod and smiled.

"Tease, it was great to see you again Jess" Buddy said and shook Jess' hand.

"Good to know I'm appreciated" Jess mocked.

"There, all set" Maisy said once she had successfully put Will's jacket on. "Bye-bye baby" she gave Will a smooch on the forehead, and Will gave her a small wave. "He gets more and more adorable each day"

"Yeah that because Mom feeds him 'adorabl-Os' for breakfast everyday" Rory teased.

"Nice" Jess said. They finally said all their goodbyes and then they were off.

BaCK aT THE HouSe

By now Luke and Lorelai were watching a late night show. The front door opened and Rory walked in with a half asleep Will in her arms.

"Aw my baby's home" Lorelai stood up and walked over to Rory, she took Will and cuddled him.

"Nice, Mom. He wouldn't fall asleep until he gave you something" Rory said and went to close the door behind Jess; he walked in with a million bags plus the diaper bag.

"What were you going to give me?" Lorelai asked Will.

"Mommy" Will slurred and extended his hand, he was holding the Styrofoam.

"What's this?" she asked Will and he was practically asleep when he said

"Uddy"

"What?" Lorelai laughed at the way he said it.

"Buddy sent that" Rory said.

"Chocolate cake!" Lorelai shrieked and that woke Will up, he started to fuss. "Sorry, sorry. Shh, shh, shh" Lorelai bounced him a rubbed his back but he wouldn't stop fussing.

"Here…" Luke took Will. "I'll get him ready for bed" he went upstairs.

"Thanks Hon! So you guys had fun?" Lorelai asked scooping up some frosting with her finger.

"I have a new found respect for you" Rory said. Jess was walking back into the living room; he had been dumping all their shopping bags in Rory's room.

"Good" was all Lorelai said before grabbing more icing.

"You don't want to know why?'' Rory asked. Jess plopped himself on the couch and grabbed for the remote.

"Not really but if you feel like sharing…"

"Mom!"

"Fine, 'why do you have a new found respect for me?' oh daughter of mine" Lorelai teased and Jess smiled.

"Fine, whatever, I wont tell you" Rory said and walked off to her room.

"Nice going" Jess told Lorelai.

"Shut up" Lorelai said, tossed a cushion on his face, and got up to walk to Rory's room. "Hey, sorry about that, the chocolate got to me. Why are you respecting me more now?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"I knew you'd come around" Rory said with a small smirk.

"You tease! Tell me!"

"A lady started talking about how 'actions have consequences' and how Jess and I must know better now" Rory started.

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"She thought Will was our son"

"Oh"

"And that made me realize that you must've gone though a lot of crap like that when I was younger" Lorelai shrugged it off.

"You learn how to deal with it" was all Lorelai said. Rory smiled and hugged her mom.

A few minutes later Luke walked back downstairs. Lorelai, Rory, and Jess were watching TV all eating from the Styrofoam container. Luke stopped on one of the last steps and just looked at them, he smiled. Lorelai felt like she was being watched and turned to look at him, she smiled.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Lorelai asked all flirty.

"Just admiring the view" He said with a shrug, Lorelai smiled. Jess and Rory had turned to look at them briefly but kept their attention on the TV. Lorelai mouthed 'now?' to Luke and he simply nodded.

"Why'd you do that for?" Jess complained when Lorelai turned the TV off.

"We want to talk to you" Luke said. "Both of you" he quickly added.

"Don't worry, it's not bad" Lorelai quickly added, leave it to Luke to make this sound bad.

"Ok" Rory said in a weird tone. Luke walked closer to them.

"I called your Mom today" Luke said and he saw how Jess instantly deflated. "We _talked _for a while"

"Save it, I'm gonna go pack" Jess said getting up.

"Just hear him out" Lorelai told him. Jess sighed and sat back down.

"Like I said, we talked…"

"Talked?" Lorelai asked.

"…discussed…" Luke changed his choice of word. "And I told her to send over your stuff…"

"What?" Rory and Jess said at the same time.

"I told her to send over your stuff. All of your stuff" Luke told him.

"If you want to, you'll stay here with us" Lorelai told him.

"Here?" Jess asked. Luke and Lorelai nodded. "on your couch until I finish high school?"

"Of course not" Lorelai said.

"Thought so" Jess mumbled.

"We're going to fix up the garage and turn it into your bedroom. Well, that is if you want to stay here" Luke told him.

"Wait, but then he'd have a bigger room than me" Rory mocked.

"Tough luck" Jess mumbled towards Rory.

"So what do you say Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"You're gonna make me go to school everyday aren't you?" Jess whined.

"Yes, you'll be going to Stars Hollow High everyday. But if you do well and you think you can handle it, we can try and get you into Chilton next semester" Luke told him.

"You're serious?" Jess asked not believing a word since Luke said that they needed to talk.

"If you want to stay here and think you can hack it at Chilton" Luke said daring voice.

"You are serious" Jess stated.

"Yeah, you'll have to sleep on the couch for the first week or so but…" Lorelai started.

"Yes" Jess said.

"You sure? I mean, once you're here there's no going back and forth to New York" Luke told him.

"Positive" Jess said.

"Yay!" Rory squealed and hugged Jess. Lorelai smiled at Luke, and he smiled back.

"Thanks" Jess said once Rory let go of him.

_**Tell me what you thought of ALL of it!**_

**_And sorry again._**

_**In other words REVIEW!**_

_**And suggest and REVIEW! **_


	11. Kiss n' cry

_**Here it is, and I'm very, very sorry it took me forever. Be happy it's long and that I posted it right after my 'Unexpected Result'**_

_**Thanks Kylie!**_

_**FIRST EVER SHOT OUT (to all who reviewed my last chapter):**_

_**CantGetEnoughofLuke**_

_**ProFfeSseR**_

_**VeroSNM**_

_**scubaluver **_

_**Angelp316 **_

**_J.Stone I LOVE YOU MAN, YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY! _**

_**LLfreak8285 **_

_**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**_

The next day Luke had started planning the garage renovation. After all was planned and designed he had dragged Jess to get all that was needed for working, they had left the decorating to Rory and Lorelai. A week had passed and the 'new' room was almost done.

Luke was only working the diner at lunch rush so would have time to renovate the garage, and so he could ignore Dean whenever he came in. Rory and Jess could be seen all over town whenever he wasn't helping Luke in the garage, so for that past week Rory had barely seen Lane and she hadn't seen Dean at all.

"Ok, now careful because if you fall it'll be hard for you to get back up" Lorelai told Will, Rory laughed. They were in Lorelai's room and she had just dressed up Will like a pumpkin, one with green sweat pants.

"Mom, Luke is gonna freak" Rory said between laughs.

"Well it's his own fault for not decorating the diner" Lorelai defended.

"Rory! Have you seen my…" Jess trailed off when he saw Will. "Oh God" he started to laugh.

"You like?" Lorelai asked like a little kid and made Will turn so Jess could see the whole costume.

"Sure, it's very…umm… round and… orange" he couldn't find the right words to explain.

"Good because that's what you want in your pumpkin: round orange-ness" Lorelai teased.

"Mommy?" Will said and wiggled his little arms that pocked out from the costume.

"Aw how cute" Rory cooed.

ouTSiDe THe DiNeR

Lorelai and Rory were waiting for the perfect moment to go inside with Will dressed like that. Luckily for them Luke was arguing with Taylor at the moment.

"Oh! Now is our chance!" Lorelai screeched. She opened the door and walked inside, Will was right behind her, and Rory was right behind Will. Luke didn't see them come in.

"Why won't you decorate!" Taylor said exasperated.

"Ok, honey, go with daddy. Your sister and your mommy are gonna be right outside" Lorelai crotched down to be eye leveled with Will. "Go, go" she turned him around and patted his pumpkin touchy.

"You're cruel" Rory mumbled as she was being pushed outside, once outside they plastered their noses to the window. Luke and Taylor kept arguing.

"Daddy?" Will asked from Taylor's side of the counter. Luke didn't hear him over the argument.

"I swear to God if you take out those little dolls one more time…" Luke threatened as he pushed the little figures at Taylor.

"Daddy?" Will said more loudly.

"Just put some orange around the diner" Taylor insisted.

"Daddy!"

"Looks like you wont have to decorate, after all" Taylor teased since he was the one who had a view on Will.

"What?" Luke was confused, he rounded the corner. "Oh God" was the first thing to come out his mouth once he saw his son.

"Nice pumpkin" Taylor tasseled Will's hair before leaving. Luke eyed Will from head to toe, he picked Will up and sat him on the counter.

"Will, who dressed you today?" Will looked at his father with a weird look on his face, his eyes drifted behind Luke and saw Lorelai and Rory looking in from outside, he waved and smiled. Luke saw the cutesy smile Will had, reserved only for his mommy, and he turned. Lorelai let out a little yelp and turned away from the window, so did Rory.

"Mommy" Will said as he pointed to the window.

"So, she did this to you huh?" Luke turned to look at Will, he frowned and let his little head dropped to his right side. "Don't be cute" Luke mumbled, Will smiled. Luke grabbed Will and carried him outside. "Hey!" Luke barked as soon as he stepped outside the diner.

"Bye" Rory said and left.

"Chicken!" Lorelai yelled after Rory. "Hey honey" Lorelai turned to look at Luke.

"What's this?"

"Why Luke, I never thought you'd deny your own son" Lorelai faked hurt, Luke gave her a glare.

"You're not funny. Why is my son dressed like a pumpkin?"

"Oh _now _he is_ your_ son" Lorelai mocked.

"Lorelai…"

"Because he looks cute, right baby?" she asked Will in a baby voice, he laughed.

"Don't edge her on" Luke told Will who gave Luke a weird look.

"You do know that he got that look from you, right?" Lorelai teased Luke; he gave Lorelai the same look Will had given him. "Told you" Lorelai said between laughs.

"Go get him changed into something else" he passed Will to Lorelai.

"Can't…" she handed Will back. "Jess is waiting for me at the house"

"So take him with you and change him" he handed Will back to her.

"But I can't take him shopping with me…" she handed Will back. "We are buying things for Jess' room, it's boring for Will"

"I don't want him looking like that" he handed Will back. Will was laughing because of all the passing back and forth.

"Then you go and change him" she handed Will to Luke. "Bye honey" Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss, she kissed Will's forehead and then she was gone.

"I can't leave, Scott is sick! Lorelai? Lorelai!" but she was already gone. "Stop laughing" Luke told Will.

THe CRaP-SHaCK

"Jess! C'mon lets go before your crazy Uncle gets here!" Lorelai said entering the house.

"I'm thinking he didn't take the pumpkin well?" Jess said not taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Well you are very smart. Get your nose out that book and let's go! Geez you're just like Rory" Lorelai said and took Jess' book away.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jess stood up from the couch and followed her.

"I'll give it back to you once you get in the car" Lorelai ran outside to Luke's truck.

"You act like your four you know?" Jess said annoyed.

"Yes I know" Lorelai said proudly. Once Jess sat and closed the trucks door he extended his arm towards Lorelai. "Fine, here" she handed Jess the book back. "Baby" she mumbled.

"Takes one to know one" Jess mumbled back.

THe DiNeR

"You're so cute" Miss Patty told Will, he was jumping and moving his little arms in the center of the diner.

"Hi" he said brightly with a little hand wave.

"Aw look at that. He hears the word cute and automatically assumes it's him" Babette told Patty.

"He gets that from Lorelai" Luke said annoyed when he came to take their orders.

"Daddy!" Will said and hugged Luke's leg and turned up to look and Luke with a big smile.

"Aw, male bonding" Miss Patty said.

"More like pumpkin bonding" Gypsy said from another table.

"Geez!" Luke said. "Leave it to your mother to not put anything under that costume, leaving me no choice but to have you dressed like a pumpkin all day" Luke grumbled as he lifted Will and took him to the kitchen with him.

LuKe'S TRuCK

"So where do you want to go first?" Lorelai asked Jess.

"Don't care" Jess grumbled not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

"Jess we are shopping for you here, so take your eyes away from that book and answer me or I'll throw the book out the window"

"Change gear" Jess mumbled, again, without taking his eye off of the book.

"Hey, who's driving here?"

"You're gonna burst the motor"

"That's it!" she took Jess' book from him.

"Hey!"

"Focus or the book will get it" she opened the window.

"I'm a camera, now what do you want?" he crossed his arms.

"Where do we go first?" she said slowly.

"I don't care" he said emphasizing each word.

"Fine, I'll decide everything then. I'm thinking floral wallpapers" Lorelai said in a pondering voice.

"Ok, ok. Let's go… get the bed first" Jess said.

"Good, let's go"

"Now can I get my book?" he extended his hand towards her.

"Do I really need to change gears?"

"Yes…" after the car made a weird noise. "Up, you should change the gear to a higher number" he explained like if she was a little kid.

"Just for that, no book" she sat on it.

"Aw gross! You have to buy me a new one now" Jess scoffed, and Lorelai smiled.

THe DiNeR

"Well, you have your mother's appetite" Miss Patty said. Will was sitting with her and Babette, they were giving him breakfast. Well, actually, he was eating their bacon.

"I bet your daddy is very happy with that" Babette told him, he turned and smiled. "You've got your mommy's sense of humor also, huh?"

"Thank God" Miss Patty said. "Luke, more bacon please!"

"Bacon?" Luke's head pocked from the kitchen's entrance.

"Yeah since your son ate all of ours, honey" Babette answered for Patty.

"What?" he stepped out of the kitchen. "Will!" and he turned with a piece of bacon in his hand and half of it stuffed into his mouth.

"Let him be" Miss Patty said and pocked the little pumpkin costume, Will giggled.

a FuRNiTuRe SToRe

"Aw this is perfect" Lorelai showed a bunk bed to Jess.

"Umm, no" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Not for you, for Will" she said in a duh tone.

"He has a bed already"

"Yeah but…"

"Focus"

"Fine" Lorelai sighed and waved goodbye to the bed.

LuKe'S oFFiCe

"Damn it!" Luke grumbled searching furiously through the diaper bag. He had taken the costume off, and the pants just to find that Lorelai hadn't put any diapers in the bag. Will stood up on the couch they had there and began to jump. "Will no!" Luke left the diaper bag alone and went over to get Will redressed so they could go over to Doose's to get more diapers because it was closer than the house.

ouTSiDe LuKe'S

"What the hell is that?" Luke wondered out loud holding onto Will's hand. You could see the market was having a big carnival theme blowout thing.

"Taylor is promoting his new mouth wash" Kirk told Luke, he was passing by with a big cotton candy.

"Mouth wash?" Luke asked not believing Kirk.

"Yes. And I have to say he went all out this time" he took a bite of his cotton candy.

"He's doing all this for mouth wash?" still not believing.

"Yeah, he figured people would come and see what all the commotion was about and then they'd buy some mouth wash" Kirk explain.

"How did he get that idea, Kirk?" Luke looked amused.

"I might have had something to do with that" Kirk admitted.

"You don't say"

"You should take little William there. Get him a cotton candy cone, or a corn dog, or even better some: mouth wash"

"No mouth wash, Kirk" Luke said and began walking over to the market.

"At least let the clown make him a cute balloon" Kirk followed Luke.

"There's a clown?" Luke asked amused.

"Of course there is. A carnival is not a carnival without a clown, Luke"

"Apparently" Luke mumbled.

"Well, I better get going. Mother said to be home for lunch or I wasn't going to be allowed to watch Conan" Kirk said worriedly.

"Then you better hurry home, Kirk" Luke said holding back a laugh _man I bet Will is gonna move out before Kirk does_ Luke thought.

FuRNiTuRe SToRe

"Luke would be good for this job" Lorelai said while some guys loaded the pick up bed with the mattress and the furniture set that went with it.

"Geez, can you stop ogling them for a second?"

"Maybe" Lorelai cocked her head to the side to get a better view.

"Gross. Could you at least give me my book back so I have a distraction?"

"Nope, we need to go buy you some more stuff" by this time the guy's were done and closing the trucks back door thingy.

"What stuff? I don't use much stuff?"

"How bout new clothes?"

"Don't need em' I do, however, need a new copy of that book you sat on" Jess said annoyed.

"I'll buy that book" one of the guys butted in.

"Geez" Jess said grossed out.

"Hmm how much?" Lorelai said 'flirting'.

"Well…" the guy started.

"It's my book, and it's not for sale" Jess said annoyed. The guy turned to look at Lorelai.

"Sorry buddy" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Yeah buddy" Jess added.

"C'mon, Jess, be nice" Lorelai said and walked over to the drivers door.

"I think you're nice enough for both of us" Jess jumped in the passenger side.

"Oh don't be so cranky, what happened to you? You used to be such a happy little boy" she leaned over and pinched his cheek.

"Pinching" Jess swatted her arm away.

"Fine. Here, read until we get to the mall" she handed the book back.

"We're gonna go to the mall and leave all this stuff in the back unattended?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"They'll steal it" Jess stated.

"Ok then, we won't go to the mall. How bout those little stores downtown? Nobody would steal all that crap downtown, it's to busy down there. C'mon you know you wanna" Lorelai pocked his ribs.

"Fine" Jess turned to look out the window to hide his smile.

"C'mon turn around. I won't tell anyone you smiled"

"Tsk" he said still looking out the window.

"Jesse" she cooed. "You used to smile all the time. C'mon"

"Don't call me that" he turned to look at her but was not smiling anymore.

"Sorry" Lorelai said and turned, she was about to turn the car on. "I will see that smile again" Lorelai threatened.

STaR'S HoLLoW

Rory was going to have a girl's day with Lane; they were going to hang out at the Crap-Shack. Rory had been at Lane's helping her with inventory so she would finish faster and they could hang out sooner. They had finished and now Lane was going over to get a few things over at the beauty shop and was going to rent a movie. Rory was in charge of buying food supplies so she was now on her was to Doose's, that was fifteen minutes ago.

Doose's MaRKeT

Luke and Will had just entered the Market, it was filled with carnival stuff, and the only thing missing was an elephant. Will had just noticed that if he pushed one side of his costume down then the opposite side would pop out, that made him laugh so he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Jesus, Taylor, isn't it a health violation to have so much useless stuff crammed in here?" Luke asked Taylor who was at the check out near the entrance.

"Not according to my last reading of the health code booklet, which was the night before last" he responded proudly.

"How the hell am I supposed to walk over to the diaper section?" Luke asked rather loudly, Will's head popped up to look at his Dad and his surroundings. Will started to smile at the pretty colors and corky music.

"No need for that language, there's a minor present" Taylor scoffed. "One of the bag boys could bring them" Taylor offered.

"I guess so" Luke said doubting.

TeN MiNuTeS aGo

"Wow, it's crazy here today huh?" Rory asked Dean who was in charge of the cotton candy machine.

"Yeah" was all Dean said.

"I haven't seen you around lately, did you leave town or something?" Rory was being nice and ignoring his monosyllabic answer.

"No, you've just been too busy" Dean said dryly.

"Well yeah, a little bit. With school stuff and my cousin moving in with us…"

"Your cousin?" Dean asked feeling stupid.

"Yeah, Jess, he had this big thing with his Mom and Luke got fed up with that and told him that he could move here if he wanted" Rory said the gist, no need to go to in depth with family issues.

"Jess, huh?" he was feeling worse

"Yeah, maybe you've seen him around. He always has a book with him and a black leather jacket" that was the easiest description she could give.

"I've seen him" Dean whispered.

"Really? Well say 'Hi' to him if you want, he looks dangerous but he's not, he's actually pretty cool" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll give that a try"

"When did you see him? Because he's supposed to be working in the garage on his free time and if he isn't Luke is going to hang him"

"Oh, well, I saw him walking around town with you so if Luke kills him he's going after you too for entertaining him"

"Oh, in that case let's not tell him"

"Fine by me. Your Dad scares me a little" Dean confessed.

"He's harmless, promise" she lifted her left hand like if she was on trial.

"That would be much more reassuring if you did it with your right hand" Dean said amused.

"Oh! Sorry…" she switched hands. "There, better?"

"Yeah" he said with a smile. "You want some cotton?" he pointed to the machine. This is when Luke and Will walked into Doose's.

"Umm sure" she smiled.

LuKe aND TaYLoR

"Fine here" Luke handed the little piece of paper where he had written the specification for the diaper kind to Taylor, who handed it to a bag boy, who ran over to look for the item.

Will was smiling and bouncing in place…that was until his eyes spotted something lurking by the corner door. He immediately froze, hands on his sides, his breathing stopped for a second then it began quickly, his eyes were wide opened, his mouth slightly opened, and the color slightly draining from his face.

"Luke?" Taylor asked, he had seen Will reaction.

"What Taylor?" Luke asked annoyed, Taylor just pointed down to where Will was still in shock.

"Will?" Luke went down on one knee "Will" he said more forcefully, he stood and looked around, and that's when he spotted Rory.

RoRY aND DeaN

"Ok, pick an arm" he grabbed two different sizes of cones, big and small, and placed them behind his back.

"I have to pick one?" she whined.

"Yeah, let's let destiny decide if you get a big one or a small one" he said with a smile.

"Ok, destiny is telling me that in this hand you have…" she pointed with her hand and took a step closer; Dean cut her of by kissing her. Nothing fancy just a little peck, Rory's first peck. The Market was crowded but the only person who they wished never saw them, did in fact see them. "Thank you" Rory said once the pecking stopped then she ran to the corner door, she bumped into the clown that was standing there said a quick 'sorry' and ran. The clown watched her go then turned around, he saw Will and smiled at him. That scared Will out of his shock and he began to cry loudly, that woke Luke up from his 'killing Dean dream' and he turned to Will, picked him up, paid for the diapers that had just arrived at the counter and he was out of there.

DoWNToWN HaRTFoRD

"Do I even want to know what you bought there?" Jess said eyeing the bag Lorelai had in her hand as she left one particular store. Jess had been in the truck waiting for ten minutes, he bought what he had to buy so he was done for now.

"Hmm…" she looks down at the bag. "I'm guessing, no" Lorelai smirked and tossed the bag in the back of their seat.

"Aw gross. Can we go home now?" Jess asked throwing one of the books he had bought, as he waited for Lorelai, into the stores bag.

"You went into the bookstore, didn't you?" she eyed him.

"Nope" he turned and smirked.

"Can I have my card back?"

"You mean Luke's card?"

"Same difference"

"I think it's safer with me" he smirked again.

"You know, I'm starting to hate that smirk" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good to know" he kept smirking.

"Here…" she tossed the keys a Jess. "You drive" she started to scoot over to where Jess was still sitting.

"Why? And move over to your side" he nudged her.

"I don't feel like driving back hearing 'change gears' over a thousand times again. Now move" she pushed him and he crashed against the door.

"Hey watch it!" he pushed back. "And I wouldn't have to say that, if you changed gears when you were supposed to" and he pushed her again.

"That's why you are driving" she pushed him and smiled.

"Stop that" he nudged her.

"Or what?" she narrowed her eyes and pocked his arm repeatedly.

"Lorelai…"

"Oo you sound like Luke" she pocked harder, the smirk he had been showing earlier turned more into a smile. "Would you look at that!" she pocked harder to see if he'd smile more.

"Fine I'll drive, geez!" he opened the door and got out before Lorelai could see his smile, she saw it and told him so when he got back in.

LuKe'S oFFiCe

"Will what's wrong?" they had been back for a solid five minutes and Will hadn't stopped crying, Luke was carrying and rubbing his pumpkin back. "Did the clown freak you?" every time Luke talked Will cried harder. "Do you want to go home?"

"Mommy!" he cried.

"Mommy is not here, Will. She is with your cousin Jess because…"

"Mommy" Will sobbed, he was starting to get tired of crying.

"You're getting sleepy huh?" Luke kept rubbing his pumpkin back.

"Mommy" Will whined, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I still need to change your diaper" Luke reminded Will but he only snuggled deeper onto his father's shoulder.

THe CRaP-SHaCK

Lane was sitting on the couch flipping the channels when the front door opened. Lane turned to see who it was, and Rory just ran into the living room.

"Where's the food?" Lane asked confused.

"I just got kissed" Rory said a little shocked.

"What?"

"Right now…in the market…kissed" Rory couldn't form proper sentences.

"Really?" Lane asked and Rory nodded. "Well? How was it?"

LuKe'S TRuCK

"Why are we here?" Lorelai asked when she noticed they had stopped at a KFC's parking lot.

"I got hungry" Jess shrugged. "Plus I'm driving which means I get to pick where we eat" he smirked.

"But, won't the stuff in the back get stolen?"

"Well, if you're really worried about that you can stay here" he said and he got off the truck.

"Heck no! I'm hungry too" she got out and they both walked inside.

THe CRaP-SHaCK

"So you just ran?" Lane asked just to make sure.

"I said thank you" Rory defended herself.

"Well, that was very polite" Lane teased. "So _you _landed the new kid"

"I didn't 'land' anything, I don't work at an airport. And technically Jess is the new kid" Rory scoffed.

"Gee, relax. You're acting like you didn't like it. You did like it right?"

"Yes, I liked it" Rory tried to hide her smile but Lane saw it.

"Aw, I'm jealous"

a TaBLe aT KFC'S

"So what's with you guys?" Jess asked out of the blue.

"What?" Lorelai didn't know what he meant.

"Why aren't you married yet? You've guys have been together since… well forever, why haven't you tied to knot yet?"

"I…" Lorelai looked down to her plate a little ashamed and really not expecting this from _Jess._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's ok!" Lorelai quickly said. Jess hardly ever talked, she was not going to be responsible for him clamming up even more. "It's just. You can't get married if no one asks you to" Lorelai said softly.

"Wait, so, Luke has never asked?"

"Twice"

"So he has but you've said no?" Jess wanted to clear things a little.

"The time was not right, Jess"

"The time? What…"

"The first time he asked was when he found out about Will. I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant" Lorelai cleared that one out.

"Understandable. And the second time?"

"The day Will was born" Lorelai hesitated a bit before telling him.

"And again you said no?"

"Same excuse. You shouldn't marry someone just because you had their kid"

"I think you're just making up excuses" Jess simply said before eating his chicken.

"Not true" she whispered. "I'd say yes in a heartbeat if he asked me now" she didn't know why she had just told Jess that but it felt good to finally tell someone.

THe CRaP-SHaCK

"Drop it already" Rory said annoyed.

"But I like hearing the story" Lane whined, she had been asking Rory to tell her the kiss story again and again.

"I'm thinking that at thins point you know the story better than I do"

"Probably" Lane smiled, her watch went off. "Damn"

"It's time huh?"

"Yeah, I have to go" they both got up from the couch. "Mama Kim is waiting"

"This was fun, well, most of it"

"Hey!" Lane said offended.

"Well you wouldn't stop asking the same questions" Rory defended herself as they walked to the door.

"What can I say; I'm living vicariously through you"

"Wow, how vicariously" Rory teased.

"Hey you're getting more action than me"

"True" Rory said with a nod.

"Call me if something new happens" Lane practically begged.

"Promise, now go or Mrs. Kim will ground you. Again" Rory pushed Lane out the door.

"Fine, bye" and with that Rory was left alone to ponder.

THe DiNeR

Luke was making rounds and taking orders with a half sleeping Will in his arMrs. Every time Luke laid Will down to sleep he would wake up and began crying again. Even as he was being carried. After a while that he'd been sleeping, Will would wake up a little scared.

"Damn Taylor" Luke grumbled as he changed Will from his, now dead, left arm to his right.

"I thought you didn't like pumpkins, Luke" Andrew said.

"Shut up" Luke growled and lifted Will a little higher.

"Is that how you answer Will also?" Andrew asked.

"I swear to God, Andrew, if you…" Luke trailed of when he saw his truck stop in front of the diner and Lorelai got off, then it drove off. "Finally" Luke mumbled when Lorelai stepped foot in the diner. "Caesar I'm taking five, again, cover me!"

"Sure boss!" Caesar called back from the kitchen.

"You…" he pointed at Lorelai. "…we need to talk" and he walked behind the curtain, Lorelai didn't follow. "Now" he pocked his head back into the diner and barked softly so he wouldn't wake Will up, again. This time Lorelai did follow.

"What's wrong?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind her.

"One: never dress Will like a vegetable again. Two: if you ignore one and dress him like a vegetable again pack him more clothes so I can change him. Three: don't forget to pack diapers next time. Four: Rory was kissing the bagboy in front of the cotton candy machine. Five: apparently he's petrified of clowns. Six: don't let Jess drive the truck again, if you don't know how to drive a stick I'll teach ya. And seven: I really hate Andrew" Luke drew in a deep breath after that.

"Wow, ranting Luke that's… wait! Rory was kissing the bagboy?" that fact had just registered into Lorelai's brain.

"Yes"

"Who told you?"

"I saw it"

"And what did you do?" Lorelai said in a panic voice, she didn't know if it was because she feared Luke's reaction or the fact that Rory was kissing boys in the middle of the market.

"Nothing!"

"Really?" not the reaction she was expecting Luke to have.

"I couldn't do anything! Will was panicking because of the clown at Doose's" Luke said exasperated.

"There's a clown at Doose's?"

"There's a whole freaking carnival over there" Luke gestured with his hand but did it fast because his arms were really tired of carrying Will around all day.

"Really?" Lorelai perked up and Luke nodded with an annoyed face on. "Why?"

"Taylor is promoting new mouth wash" Luke simply stated.

"Mouth wash?"

"Yeah, don't ask cuz it was Kirk's idea"

"Make's sense now" Lorelai smiled. "Why are you still carrying him?" she pointed at the orange blob that was Will.

"Every time I put him down, he cries" Luke stated tiredly.

"Are your arms killing you?" he nodded. "Thought so" she smirked.

"Sadist" he mumbled.

"Mommy?" Will's head rose and he whined out the 'mommy'.

"I'm here baby" Lorelai said and took Will from Luke who rubbed his biceps. "Cry baby" Lorelai mumbled.

"I heard that" he kept rubbing.

"Mommy?" Will asked pouting and whining.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. What do you say we go home and change you out of that thing, and we have a warm bubble bath to relax you?"

"Sure lets go" Luke said.

"Funny" Lorelai said sarcastically. "C'mon let's go home" she told Will. "Say 'bye bye' to Daddy" Lorelai told him and Will did a little wave goodbye. "Don't stay here too late, ok?" she asked then kissed Luke goodbye and left.

THe CRaP-SHaCK

Jess and Rory were in her room. Rory had dragged him in there and closed the door as soon as he stepped foot in the house. Jess was half lying half sitting on Rory's bed and she was walking, not pacing according to her, around the bed.

"So tomorrow is your first day at Stars Hollow High, huh?" Rory broke the silence.

"Yes" he gave Rory a weird look.

"Well, good luck. It's a great school"

"I doubt it. I'm only going cuz Luke is making me"

"You can hang with Lane"

"I don't think Mrs. Kim would approve of that, after all I'm a boy with boy parts" Jess said highly amused.

"Well then, in that case… you should look for Dean"

"Dean? Who's _Dean?" _Jess was now interested in the conversation; it was the first time Rory mentioned a boy.

"He's just. A guy"

"I figured that. Since I don't know a lot of girls named Dean" Jess teased. "So, please, elaborate on the whole Dean thing" he sat up on the bed. Lorelai walked through the front door.

"He goes to Stars Hollow High…"

"I figured that since you told me to look him up"

"… and is the bag boy at Doose's…"

"Oh, please tell me it's the tall one and not the nerdy one" Jess mocked.

"Yes, he's the tall one" Rory picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Lorelai was standing behind the closed door _How is Jess making us all open up to him today?_ Lorelai wondered.

"And you like him" Jess stated.

"Kinda"

"And he likes you?"

"Kinda"

"Aw our Rory is all grown up. She likes a boy now, I'm about to cry here" Jess laughed. He noticed that Rory kept a little quiet. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He…kinda kissed me… today"

"You have got to stop saying _kinda_ it's very annoying. Wait, he kissed you!" the protective Jess emerged, Rory nodded. "Where?"

"In front of the cotton candy machine" Rory said softly.

"What?" Jess asked with a light chuckle. Outside Lorelai was confused.

"Oh! You mean 'where on my body'?"

"Please don't put it like that" Jess begged.

"Yeah please" Lorelai mumbled from behind the door.

"Fine" she said with a slight smile. She drew in a breath then added. "On the mouth"

"Ok, that's about as much as we can take right now huh?" Lorelai asked Will, he smiled. "Let's go" with that Lorelai took Will upstairs.

uPSTaiRS

"Ok, pumpkin let's make you a bath" Lorelai bounced into Will's room to get some clothes for after the bath. "Do you feel like jeans or sweat pant?" she turned to Will, he cocked his head and gave her a weird look. "Sweat pants it is" she grabbed the clothes and then went over to her room. She sat Will on the bed. "I'm just gonna change my shirt because you like to splash around and this is silk" she changed and took off her heals. "C'mon" she grabbed Will's stuff and walked over to the bathroom, Will followed her, she turn on the water in the bathtub.

"Mommy" he mumbled and pointed to the bubble bath mixer thingy.

"Sure, bring it here" he walked closer to Lorelai and handed her the mix. She placed it on the edge of the tub and pulled Will closer to her by his orange suit. "Let's take this icky costume off" she made an 'ew' sound, and unzipped it.

"Bye bye" he waved at the costume as it flew to the other end of the bathroom.

"Well aren't you the cutest kid ever" she pinched his cheek, and there were still trails of tears there. "Aw your daddy made you cry huh?" she whipped his cheeks and then messed his hair. "You know kid, shirtless and green pants really work for you" she grabbed his arms and held them extended to his sides and jiggled them, he laughed. "Just you wait until you get your daddy's arms, the girl are gonna go crazy" she stopped the jiggling and took his pants off. "Damn it, Luke" Lorelai said harshly when she took off Will's diaper and saw a rash. "How hard is it for your daddy to change your diaper when needed?" she asked Will. "Where did we put that cream?" she looked around the bathroom and found nothing.

"Mommy" he said annoyed and looked over at the bathtub.

"Oh yeah. But first kiss the mommy" she pointed to herself. Luke gave her a kiss then she sat him in the half filled tub, he looked a little sad. "The bubbles!" she grabbed the mix and threw a little into the water, Will started splashing and laughing as soon as the bubbles appeared. "Rory!"

"Mom!" Rory answered back a little confused since she never heard Lorelai walk in.

"Yeah, could you come up here a sec!" Lorelai said with a little laugh in her voice. A few seconds later Rory walked into the bathroom.

"Oh! It's splashing time apparently"

"Yeah, because we were stinky" Lorelai said in a baby voice and Will splashed some more.

"Good idea, Mom, edge him more into splashing" Rory shield herself from the bubbly water flying everywhere. "Luke is going to_ Kill_ you when he comes home"

"All contraire my friend. I'll kill Luke when he gets home"

"Just for the fun of it, or do you actually have a reason?" Rory said smiling as she watched Will play around.

"Oh there's a reason. Will has a rash on his touchy because of Luke, and now you have to go to the market because we're out of cream" when Rory heard the word market she instantly froze. "Rory?" Lorelai turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" she snapped out of it.

"Market, cream, your brother's touchy; do these things ring a bell?"

"Oh right! Yeah… umm…Jess, he was going to the market so I'll tell him to bring back some… yeah, I'll tell Jess" Rory stammered.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked really amused.

"Umm yeah. I'll go tell him now" Rory left the bathroom.

"Come back here after, please" Lorelai called after Rory.

DoWNSTaiRS

"Jess! Jess!" Rory ran from the stairs to her room where Jess was.

"What?" he asked calmly when Rory entered the room.

"You have to go to Doose's"

"Why?" that got his attention.

"Because Luke gave Will a rash" Rory said and Jess laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're kidding right?" he was still laughing.

"No, so now my Mom needs the cream thingy, and Doose's sells the cream thingy but I can't go to Doose's, so you have to go for me. Also you have to buy more stuff…"

"What stuff?"

"I don't know, just stuff"

"And why?"

"Because I told my Mom you were already going so I wouldn't have to go and she wouldn't ask why I wasn't going" she explained fast, she was in panic mode.

"And why don't you want to go?"

"Because of Dean!" Rory said exasperated and Jess laughed. "It's not funny" she whined.

"You do know you have to tell her. You can't avoid the market forever"

"I know" she said quietly.

"The longer you take, the harder it'll be"

"Don't talk like that" she said in an annoyed voice. "And go get going" she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Why Rory, I don't think Dean would approve of this" he pointed to their hands.

"Shut up and bring junk food also"

"Why?"

"Because after I tell Lorelai, you and I are watching Willy Wonka" she threatened.

"Do I have a say in this?" they were near the door.

"No, so leave" she opened the door and pushed him out.

"Fine"

"Don't forget the cream" and with that she closed the door.

uPSTaiRS

"Head back baby, like this" Lorelai tilted her head back, Will did the same and she washed his hair.

"Mom!" Rory asked tentative once Jess was gone.

"Bathroom!" Lorelai called back, Rory walked with determination up the steps.

"You'll start look like a raisin if you stay in there to long" Rory said walking into the bathroom.

"Ignore her, your fine" Lorelai pinched his cheek. Silence ruled the bathroom, well except for the splashing and giggling coming from Will.

"Umm, Mom?" Rory took a step closer and kneeled next to her.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at Rory.

"There's something I have to tell you" Rory said after taking a deep breath.

"You kissed Doose's bagboy" Lorelai stated and turned her attention back to Will. Rory's mouth fell open.

"How…?" was the only thing Rory managed to say.

"Luke told me" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Luke? How did he…how did he…how did he?"

"How did he know?" Lorelai asked amused at Rory's lose of words. Rory nodded. "He saw you" Rory's mouth opened wider. "Honey, breath" Lorelai said laughing a little.

"He saw?"

"Yeah. I forgot to put diapers in Will's bag so he went to buy some, that's when he saw you kissing the bagboy" Lorelai explained.

"Oh my God" Rory whispered. "I bet he was mad, was he mad?"

"Mad like crazy or mad like angry?" Lorelai was enjoying this way too much.

"Either"

"Nope, neither actually. Well not that I know of, he didn't say"

"He's mad" Rory stated.

DooSe'S MaRKeT

The mouth wash carnival was still on full throttle. Jess shook his head and made his way through the crowded aisles. He decided to get Will's stuff first otherwise he'd forget, once that was done he went on a junk food hunt. Dean who was not on bagboy duty saw Jess walk out of the baby aisle and then kept his eyes on him until he came up to pay. Once the cashier saw Jess' items, she asked.

"Lorelai sent you?"

"Rory actually" Jess said. "Although the cream is for Will" he clarified and the cashier laughed.

"Yeah, that was different" she finished scanning the iteMrs. Dean was bagging them and Jess was waiting.

"You're Jess right?" Dean asked.

"That's what I've been called all my life" Jess replied and then looked at Dean. "You're the guy aren't you?"

"What guy?"

"Dean, you're Dean"

"Yeah, I'm Dean. How did you know?" Dean kept bagging Jess' items; the cashier looked at them amused.

"Besides the name tag?" Jess pointed to the tag on Dean's apron. "Rory's mentioned you"

"She has?" Dean let the tag joke pass and smiled.

"Yeah. Personally I thought you were the other bagboy, good thing I saw my error otherwise tomorrow would've been awkward"

"Why would it be awkward?" Dean was done bagging.

"Since I'm going to Stars Hollow High now Rory said I should look you up, since Mrs. Kim would damn me for all eternity if she saw me hanging around Lane"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Jess said annoyed that Dean couldn't follow fast banter, he grabbed the bags and left.

"Here" the cashier handed Dean the cream Jess had forgotten. "Or Lorelai will kill him and then come after you" Dean left Doose's

"Jess!" Dean yelled after him when he spotted his leather back.

"What?" Jess stopped and turned.

"You forgot this" Dean handed the cream.

"Thanks otherwise Lorelai would've killed me, then she'd come after you" Jess said and Dean smiled remembering what the cashier had said. "Although she might want to kill you once she finds out about today" Jess smirked.

"Rory told you, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Think her Mom is gonna come hunt me down?" Dean asked almost wincing.

"Lorelai? Nah, she's cool. Luke however, I would be afraid of Luke" Jess said.

"Rory said not to fear Luke"

"Yeah well, she's the 'daddy's girl' of course she'd say that" Jess lifted his eyebrows to make a point.

"Great" Dean mumbled. Silence. "I have to go back or Taylor will never let me go"

"Sure. Hey! What time do you get off?" Jess didn't know why he'd asked that.

"Like in an hour, why?"

"Well, Rory just made my buy all this crap…" he lifted the bags filled with junk food. "…cuz she's making me watch Willy Wonka with her and I just thought you might like to come" Jess told Dean.

"Umm… sure, I mean if it isn't some time of bonding…"

"No, trust me, Rory and I had bonded enough" Jess quickly said. _Don't I know it _thought Dean.

"Then sure" Dean said a little unsure.

"Don't worry, Luke is working tonight"

"Ok, I'll be there once I'm off here" Dean said hiding his smile.

"I'll tell Rory" Jess said and walked off. Dean stood there for a few seconds just smiling before he returned to work.

THe CRaP-SHaCK

Lorelai and Rory talked in the bathroom floor while they waited for Jess. Rory told Lorelai the whole story from beginning to end and then she told some parts again when Lorelai requested them.

"Damn that kid, he better hurry up" Lorelai said already tired of being in the bathroom. "My poor boy looks like he's ninety something, he's all wrinkly" she pouted, Rory laughed.

"I'm back!" Jess yelled upstairs before he even closed the front door.

"About time!" Lorelai yelled back. She pulled the chain thingy and all the water went down the drain. She grabbed a big towel and picked up Will. "Bring his clothes, please?" Lorelai told Rory, she followed Lorelai to Will's room and a second later Jess walked in with the cream in his hands.

"Here" he handed the cream to Lorelai who was drying off Will.

"Thank you, cousin Jess" Lorelai said in a baby voice she used when she implied that Will was talking.

"Yeah whatever…" he said then turned to Rory.

"Crank" Lorelai whispered so only Will could hear her.

"Can I talk to you? downstairs" he asked Rory.

"Umm, sure" Rory said and they walked out of Will's room and downstairs to the living room where all the Doose's bags came to rest. "What's up?"

"Guess what I did?" he asked hiding a smirk.

"What?" she got giddy just by looking at him.

"I asked Dean to come watch a movie tonight and he said yes, he'll be here after his shift ends" silence, Rory's face froze. "You're welcome"

"You did what!" Rory finally stepped out of it. Upstairs Lorelai heard Rory's outburst, she hurried up with Will.

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"Tell me you did not just invite Dean over to watch a movie"

"Sorry but I was taught never to lie"

"Jess! How? When? Why? That's the most important one, why!" Rory was panicking.

"Because you like him and he was there and he saved me from being killed" Jess rambled.

"Jess! This is not funny!"

"No ones laughing"

"This wasn't supposed to be a date!"

"It isn't!" Jess assured her.

"Of course it isn't! Not with my Mommy, my brother and my cousin here!"

"See, there's nothing to worry about. Just look at it as hanging out"

"We've never hung out before! And the first time we do is gonna be with my Mommy, my brother and my cousin! That's not right!"

"Stop saying _my Mommy, my brother and my cousin _like that, it's sounds like a cheap movie" Jess said.

"Jess!" Rory yelled exasperated. Just then Lorelai came downstairs carrying Will, she placed him in the playpen before approaching the two teens.

"What's going on here?" Lorelai looked between Rory and Jess. Silence. "Fine be that way. Jess?"

"He invited Dean over tonight to watch a movie with us!" Rory burst before Jess had a chance to say anything.

"You didn't" Lorelai turned to Jess.

"You know who Dean is?" Jess asked Lorelai.

"Now is not the time, Jess!" Rory said.

"Right, because he'll be here in less than an hour" Jess acknowledged.

"What!" both Lorelai and Rory said.

"Wow, that was almost like a Freaky Friday" Jess said amused.

"An hour? Less than an hour?" Rory began to hyperventilate.

"Honey, relax. You go get ready, your idiot cousin and I are gonna clean up a little" Lorelai patted Rory's back before slightly pushing her towards her room.

"That also sounded like a cheap movie" Jess smirked.

"So not the time for that" Lorelai shot him a death glare.

"Noted" he said serious and they began to clear up, cuz the Gilmore's don't clean.

After they had placed all the junk food in individual bowl on top of the coffee table, and had the living room looking somewhat decent, that's when Lorelai snapped.

"Why did you do that?" she asked and slapped Jess' shoulder.

"Geez! I thought I was doing her a favor" Jess said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she like's this guy and apparently he likes her also. Rory is too shy to do something about it and by the looks of it Dean works to slow…"

"Yeah I know, he's packed some of my bags" Lorelai butted in.

"I just thought they needed a little push"

"That was nice of you"

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me" Jess said.

"Stupid. But nice"

"Thanks" he chuckled.

"Mom!" came Rory's desperate cry from her room.

"You yelled?" Lorelai said as she entered Rory's room. "Whoa" it looked like if Rory's closet had exploded.

"I know! I have nothing to wear" Rory said defeated and let herself fall backwards onto the bed.

"You know Luke would have a fit if he heard you say that right now" Lorelai teased.

"Mom" Rory whined.

"Sorry, right, no time for jokes" Lorelai put on her game face on and looked through Rory's wardrobe. "Here" she handed Rory some matching clothes.

"How did you do that?" Rory was amazed.

"Do what hon?"

"Make this into an outfit? It's been there looking at me and it never crossed my mind to wear it"

"Practice" was all Lorelai said. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll hide this stuff under your bed"

"It's filled with books there" Rory stood up.

"Ok then, I'll shove it back in the closet. Go get ready kid" Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks Mom" Rory kissed Lorelai's cheek then left the room. Lorelai sighed and stuffed everything into the closet; she tidied up the bed then left the room.

"Hair down!" Lorelai yelled at the bathroom's door before walking over to the living room where Jess and Will were sitting on the couch watching TV. "You'll behave tonight, you hear me?" Lorelai said.

"Who are you talking to there?" Jess turned and asked.

"Both of you" Lorelai said before lifting Will, taking a seat and sitting him on her lap. "Gah! You're all sticky" she told Will.

"Behold the power of sugar" Jess told Lorelai.

"Jess, he was squeaky clean a few minutes ago" Lorelai whined.

"It didn't seem fair to eat candy in front of him and not give him any" Jess defended. "Besides you're gonna dress him up for Dean"

"What? Oh my God! I have to change him and my shirt!" Lorelai stood and ran upstairs.

"You sound just like Rory now!" Jess yelled up the stairs with an amused grin on.

"Shut up cuz it's all your fault!" Lorelai yelled back. Jess smirked, popped a mini marshmallow into his mouth and kept watching TV. "Here…" a while later Lorelai hurried down the steps and handed Jess a clean Will "…and no more candy" she ran back upstairs.

"You do know its Rory's date not yours, right?" Jess asked.

"It's not a date!" both Rory and Lorelai answered back.

"I feel sorry for you, kid" he told Will.

A WHiLe LaTeR

Lorelai was playing with Will, Rory and Jess were on the couch watching TV. Rory wasn't paying attention though, her thoughts were on how it had been a little over an hour since Jess first said he had invited Dean and he wasn't there yet.

"Relax" Jess said. Will's laughter was heard, he began to run around the living room. "He'll be here"

"I know" Rory said. "But what if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Rory began to rant. Will kept running around, Lorelai kept an eye on him.

"How is that relaxing?"

"I could come up with more questions, then you'll see that I am currently very relaxed" Rory said.

"Mommy" Will pointed out the window.

"Honey, leave the squirrels alone" Lorelai called after Will.

"Ok then you are relaxed" Jess said once he noticed how paranoid Rory could get.

"Mommy!" Will tapped the window.

"Leave the window alone" Lorelai said but Will ignored her and kept tapping, after a few more taps he began to waved. "Ok, come on" Lorelai walked over to where Will was. "Oh no" Lorelai mumbled when she saw Dean trapped by Babette. "Umm Jess?" Lorelai said when she picked Will up.

"What?" Jess didn't turn his eye from the TV.

"Could you come here please?"

"Why?"

"Jess…" she said sternly, he sighed and walked over to her.

"What?"

"There, go, save, hurry!" Lorelai pointed outside, Jess just laughed. "Now!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going" Jess laughed all the way outside.

"Mom, where did Jess go?" Rory stood and walked over to Lorelai. "Oh no"

"That's what I said" Lorelai smiled.

"Mom!"

"Breath honey, Jess went over there to save Dean"

"Oh that's better" Rory said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go sit, you don't want Dean to walk in and see you plastered to the window now do you?" Lorelai guided Rory back over to the couch.

A little later Jess and Dean walked into the house, Rory took a deep breath.

"Over there is the couch and on it is Rory, she's always there" Jess said pointing before he walked off to the kitchen.

"Jess!" Lorelai said when she heard what he had told Dean. "Sorry about that, Dean" Lorelai stood up from the couch and walked over to where he was standing.

"It's ok" Dean said, he had his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Hey why don't you go keep my two offspring's company while I go choke Jess" Lorelai offered with a smile before walking to the kitchen yelling "Jess!"

"Hey" Dean said shyly standing next to the couch.

"Sorry about Babette, she's always like that" Rory quickly said.

"Hi" Will said bright with a small wave, Dean smiled.

"I think he likes you" Rory told him.

"Must be in your genes" Dean kept smiling, Rory smiled also.

"Well, aren't you cocky" Rory said after a little silence.

"Owy" Will pointed a Twizler.

"Owy?" Dean asked amused, Rory handed Will a Twizler.

"He can't say 'Rory' so that's the closest thing to it" Rory said a little shyly.

"It's cute" he took a seat.

HaLF aN HouR LaTeR

They had all just started watching the movie. Rory, Jess and Dean were sitting on the floor with their backs on the couch because Will decided to jump on the couch or sit down and scream all through the movie. Lorelai was getting more drinks.

"Stop it" Jess mumbled. "I said stop it" there were giggles heard. "I mean it" Will hit Jess' head again. "Will!"

"Jess, why did you do that?" Rory turned and opened her arms so she could hug Will when she saw he was about to cry. Rory pulled Will down on her lap and kept hugging him, Jess said nothing.

"Here" Dean gave Will a Cheeto and Will smiled. The phone rang.

"I'll get that!" Lorelai called from the kitchen as she ran over to the phone. "Hello?" she said brightly.

"Please don't be mad" Luke immediately said.

"What did you do?" she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, since Caesar covered a lot for me today… I gave him the night off…"

"Luke" Lorelai whined.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Scott is sick and every time I over work Caesar he calls sick the next day, and I really can't afford that tomorrow"

"Hire more people"

"No"

"Ask Pete for help then"

"I don't need help. I used to handle the diner by myself at first, and then Caesar helped me out. It's ok with just the two of us" Luke insisted.

"When was the last time you had a day off?" Lorelai dared.

"I don't need a day off"

"You said you'd be home early" Lorelai whined.

"No. You asked me to be home early" Luke stated.

"Fine, whatever…" Lorelai said in a sad tone. She knew she could break him. "Stay and close up"

"Lorelai…" Luke said exasperated.

"Sorry, I'd like to stay and chat but I'm taking care of Will. Bye"

"Love you" Luke said.

"You too" with that Lorelai hung up. Luke knew he was in trouble when she didn't say the word 'love', he sighed and decided that closing up early wouldn't kill him.

a WHiLe LaTeR

Will had gone over to where Jess was. Jess smirked and leaned over to Will's ear.

"Cluck cluck" Jess whispered, Will's eyes sparkled and he ran off towards Rory's room.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked as Will ran past her, she was walking over to the living room with popcorn and drinks. He ignored his Mom and disappeared into Rory's room. "Crazy! Just like his father"

"I don't think he got the crazy from Luke, Mom" Rory said with a smile.

"Evil child" Lorelai told her. Just then little footsteps were heard, they turned and saw Will carrying Cornel Clunkers. The Cornel was bigger than Will.

"Oh my God" Rory whispered.

"Nice chicken" Dean laughed, then they all began.

"Oh no" Lorelai said as she heard the x'terra pulling up.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I'll just… I'll be right back" and with that Lorelai was gone.

"Is it just me, or is Lorelai becoming more flaky?" Jess wondered out loud, Rory smiled and playfully smacked him.

ouTSiDe

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai ran to the car just as Luke was getting off.

"Are chemically unbalanced?" Luke chuckled.

"Not that I know off" Lorelai said blocking his way.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why'd you ask?" she smiled.

"Because you were giving me a hard time because I wasn't home, now that I'm here you won't let me in. so what's going on?" he crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Rory, Jess and Dean…" she whispered the Dean part. "…are in there watching a movie"

"Rory, Jess and who?"

"…"

"Lorelai" he said in a 'no bull' tone of voice.

"Dean" she said quietly.

"Dean?" he asked and Lorelai nodded. "Dean as in the boy who's been bugging me, Dean?" she nodded again. "The one who kissed Rory today?"

"Yes, him!" Lorelai said annoyed.

"Why is he here?"

"Because Jess invited him over to watch a movie"

"Jess invited him?" Lorelai nodded. "Why would Jess do that?"

"He thought he was helping them…" Lorelai began.

"To do what?" Luke interrupted her.

"Get together, or something"

"I'll kill him" Luke stated.

"Jess or Dean?"

"Both" Luke moved aside Lorelai to get to the house.

"Jess thought he was helping, and Dean is a nice kid give him a chance"

"He is an _annoying _kid" Luke corrected her.

"Whatever" Lorelai dismissed him and started to walk to the door with him. "Oh! I just remembered something"

"What?" he turned to look at her and she just smacked him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Will has a rash because _someone _didn't change the diaper"

"Oh" was all Luke said and with that they walked inside.

iNSiDe

Will was doing the Oompa Loompa dance Lorelai always did when watching Willy Wonka, the rest were laughing.

"Daddy!" Will said once he did a little turn-flippy thing, then ran over to Luke and hugged his leg.

"Who taught you that?" Luke looked down at Will.

"Mommy!" Will said happily.

"Thought so" Luke shot Lorelai a glare. "Hungry?" Luke asked Will and he smiled. "C'mon then" he walked to the kitchen. Rory shot Lorelai a look asking what was up with Luke and Lorelai shrugged.

"Hey" Lorelai walked over to the kitchen. "You ok?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah why?" he turned to look at her.

"You just walked straight to the kitchen and skillfully avoided the living room"

"I'm just easing in to the idea of Dean"

"Well ease faster" Lorelai gave him a look before leaving the kitchen.

"What do you think of Dean?" he asked Will who just smiled. "Fine, let's go" they walked over to the living room. "Hey I'm making real food here, who wants?" he generally asked. Only Jess and Dean accepted.

ouTSiDe LaTeR THaT NiGHT

"This wasn't that bad" Dean said. He and Rory were leaning their elbows against the banister.

"You were expecting it to be bad?" Rory lifted her eyebrow.

"Not bad, just… well…weird?"

"Relax, I know what you mean" Rory smiled.

"Your Mom is really cool, and different" he added.

"I'm sorry Luke cornered you" Rory said wincing.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He just wanted to make sure there would be no more PDA's like today's'"

"Just that?" Rory gave him a pointed look.

"Amongst other things" Dean smiled. "Don't worry, you were right, he's not that scary"

"Glad you think that…" Rory smiled shyly and looked down. "Otherwise the whole helping them out tomorrow would be very weird" Dean lifted her chin and kissed her again.

iNSiDe

Will was now in bed happily asleep, Lorelai was changing into her Pj's, Luke was walking around cleaning up stuff, and Jess was reading on the couch. His room was going to be ready until the next night. Luke was in the kitchen putting away the few stuff that was reusable, Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you" she whispered as she hugged him.

"Why?" he hugged her back.

"You were nice to Dean" she kissed him.

"Yeah, well, Rory likes him" he kissed her.

"If you hurry up down here, I'll thank you more properly" she winked.

"Tease" he kissed her, and then she was gone. Just as Lorelai reached the stairs Rory ran inside.

"Jess!" Rory yelled.

"What?" he was freaked.

"Thanks" she said softly and hugged him oddly since he was sitting on the couch.

"Sure" he hugged back, Lorelai smiled and walked back up.

The next day was Monday, Jess' first day. After school Rory went to the inn to pick up Will and bring him back to the house with her. Jess went to the diner and then he and Luke left for the house to unload the truck. A while later Dean showed up to help them with the heavier stuff, he had promised to go the night before. After the guys had unloaded and built Lorelai came home with Chinese food for all. That was the first night Jess slept in his new room.

That night after they had all gone to sleep, Lorelai crept out of bed and went out to the truck. She grabbed the bag she had tossed behind the seat and hurried back inside. She went to the living room and quietly she got the contents of the 'Fascinations' bag out. She opened the box and began to blow up what was inside. After a _long _time and feeling a little light headed she walked over to Jess' door and peeped in to make sure he was asleep, he was. She quietly sneaked in and placed the inflatable object by the foot of his bed.

THe NeXT MoRNiNG

Luke was in the kitchen making breakfast, Lorelai was taking a shower, Rory had gone upstairs to get Will, Jess was still asleep. When Jess woke up he nearly had a heart attack. Lorelai, Rory, Will, and Luke were now in the kitchen when Jess walked out of his room a little pissed off.

"What the hell is this" he lifted the life size inflatable clown with one arm.

"Oh my God" Rory said laughing.

"Well, some people get their kids inflatable blondes _I _got you and inflatable clown" Lorelai said smugly.

"People don't get their kids inflatable anything!" Jess said annoyed.

"I can't stop laughing" Rory said. Will began to cry loudly.

"Jess take that to your room" Luke said.

"What's wrong with him?" Jess pointed to Will with the clown, that only made Will scream harder.

"He's afraid of clowns" Luke stated.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby I didn't know" Lorelai went over to sooth Will.

"You're getting rid of this later" Jess told Lorelai before walking back to his room.

"You sure you don't want to keep it?" Lorelai suggested before laughing hysterically.

"Take it away!" Jess answered from his room.

_**I hope it was of your liking**_

_**Please review! **_


	12. Grandparents, Paris, Max and Snow

_**1.- SORRY it took forever but hey! I made up for it :-D**_

_**2.- KYLIE you're an angel for dealing with me (hehehe) and also you rule, kid! weee)**_

**_3.- TIME is of the essence here my friend, make sure you have time before you start reading this chapter (Yes it's THAT long)._**

_**4.- PEN & PAD seriously grab some and make notes as you go. I'll wait here, go ahead go look for them………. Got em? No? then go!...ok then you can start reading now.**_

* * *

ThUrSdAy MoRnInG ThE DiNeR

"I don't care if you have to work!" she yelled.

"I know! You never care, that's the problem" he responded.

"No! The problem is that you don't care about your kid!"

"I care! But I can't deal with him right now" he said exasperated.

"You can never deal anymore! The only reason we're here right now is so your son could see you but apparently you don't want to see him"

"I want to, just not now"

"When he was born you said I wouldn't have to do it alone"

"And you're not doing it alone"

"Yes I am!" she said angry and stood up. "And you should take a good look at him, because it'll be a very long time before you see your son again" she picked him up and left the diner in a hurry, on her way out she bumped into another woman carrying a little boy.

"What was her problem?" Lorelai asked Luke once she was near the counter. Luke looked around to see who Lorelai was referring to.

"Long story" Luke said in a quiet voice.

"Tell me later?" Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Sure"

"Daddy!" Will waited until they had finish talking before he called out to Luke. "Daddy" he repeated, this time throwing his arms towards Luke.

"Let your daddy work" Lorelai told Will.

"It's ok" Luke said, walked around the counter and took Will from Lorelai. "Hey there"

"Order up" Caesar called and when he noticed Luke had Will he added. "Hold on" Caesar returned and handed Will a cookie.

"Thanks" Luke told Caesar balancing a plate in one hand and Will in the other arm.

"Need help?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Nope" Luke answered as he walked past her. Lorelai took this opportunity to go grab herself a cup of coffee. "Here" Luke placed the plate in front of the guy who had been yelling before. After setting the plate down, Luke fixed Will's sweatshirt because it had hiked up. Luke made sure the guy could see his interaction with Will.

"Mommy no" Will pointed to Lorelai, who was behind the counter.

"Hey!" Luke walked over to the counter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Never rat out the Mommy" Lorelai told Will as she rounded the counter.

"Don't blame it on him. You know you're not supposed to be back there"

"Well yeah, but he still ratted me out" she sat on a stool, Will smiled and handed her his cookie. "Suck up" she told him with a smile.

"Let me guess, you two are fighting" Jess said walking into the diner.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Jess took a seat next to Lorelai.

"We're not fighting, what are you doing here?" Luke repeated.

"Wow, you can just feel the love" Jess teased.

"Jess" Luke leaned on him a little.

"Gee, I came here for some breakfast before school. You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Jess said with a knowing nod.

"Then eat fast and get to school" Luke told him.

"Yes sir!" Jess mocked and went over to the kitchen to place his order.

"Luke I have to get going" Lorelai said once Jess left them.

"You didn't eat breakfast" he told her after setting Will in the playpen.

"I had coffee" she said with a smile and then added. "I'll have a muffin there"

"A muffin is not breakfast"

"The way Sookie makes them it is" she gave him a quick kiss. "I'll come by for lunch and take Will with me" she kissed him again before leaving.

"A diner is not a place to be all lovey dovey" Jess said smiling.

"Shut up and eat your toast fast" Luke said and went over to get the coffee pot.

"Aw are you upset because Lorelai left" Jess cooed.

"There'll be serious repercussions if there's a single 'tardy' on you're report card" was all Luke said as he made the rounds with the coffee pot.

"Fine I'm leaving" Jess stood up. "Bye kid" Jess said to Will before leaving, Will waved.

"Daddy" Will said and tapped his mouth.

StArS HoLlOw HiGh

Jess was putting stuff into his locker; his last two periods were canceled due to…something, he didn't pay much attention.

"You have groupies" Lane said walking up and standing next to him. He turned to look behind him and saw three giggling blond girls.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"They used to follow Dean around but now he's taken, plus you're the new kid _plus _you have that bad boy thing going for you" Lane explained.

"I'm seriously considering dressing nerdy" he said and closed his locker. "You're leaving?" Jess asked figuring he might as well walk with her and see if that would get rid of the groupies.

"Nope, I'm one of the few people who don't take that biology class" she said sadly.

"Why? What's so different about this class and yours?" they were walking down the hall.

"The one you take teaches about sexuality, Momma Kim doesn't approve of that" Lane admitted and Jess chuckled.

"Wait, you're serious?" he couldn't believe it when Lane nodded. "Whoa"

"I know, my life sucks. Oh! But the floor boards you helped us lift that one summer really help me out"

"That's sad" Jess said.

"That's my reality. Well you better go now…" she looked around them. "Hey you're not being followed anymore"

"Yeah thanks"

"Why?"

"They must think we're dating or something so now they'll leave me alone" Jess said with a smirk.

"But that means they'll harass me" Lane realized.

"Yeah… oh well, I gotta go" and with that Jess left Lane to fend for herself.

"Momma Kim is not gonna like this!" she yelled after him and all Jess did was wave her off.

ThE DiNeR

"Oh Lukey-poo where are you?" Jess said in a sing song when he walked into the diner, the lunch rush hadn't started yet.

"Don't call me that… what are you doing here?" Luke suddenly realized that Jess was not in school.

"Got off early…" he waved it off. "Hey kid, do you want to get out of here?" He asked Will who was sitting in his high chair with one of those books that you press the margin and it makes a sound.

"All the school or just you?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Everyone who took biology, the sexual one" Jess specified taking Will out of the high chair.

"What?"

"That's the name Mrs. Kim gave it, personally I don't care either way, biology is biology" he placed Will on the floor.

"I'm lost here" Luke shook his head.

"Yes the school let us go early, something about the biology teacher" Jess grabbed Will's stuff from the play pen.

"What does that have to do with sexual biology?"

"Lane takes some special type of different biology class, one that doesn't teach reproduction. So she's still at school"

"Oh. What are you doing?" Luke finally asked once Jess had all of Will's stuff gathered, including Will.

"Can I have the car keys?" Jess extended his hand towards Luke.

"For what?"

"Figured I might as well do something with my time off, so I thought I could go pick up Rory and take Will… you know to distract him" Jess explained, Luke narrowed his eyes but handed Jess the keys nevertheless.

"Careful" was all Luke said before Jess walked out the door.

"Always" Jess smirked and left. He placed Will in his car seat and got in himself. "Let's go surprise your big sister" Jess told Will, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Owy!" Will clapped.

ChIlToN

Jess parked the car, climbed out, and got Will.

"Let's go wonder a bit, Rory still has about thirty more minutes of class" Jess told Will who looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "You have no idea what thirty minutes is huh?" Will just smiled. "Thought so, let's go" Jess grabbed Will's hand and began walking to the main entrance.

ThE DiNeR

The lunch rush was now on full throttle so Luke was helping Caesar cook. Lorelai walked in smiling and saying 'hi' to people as she passed them.

"Hey, Scott, where's Luke?" Lorelai asked once she reached the counter.

"He's helping Caesar cook" Scott told her as he rang up a couple.

"Ok" Lorelai said and turned to the playpen, Will wasn't there. "Is Will helping Luke out?" Lorelai went back to the counter.

"Nope" Scott was refilling people's coffee.

"Is he upstairs sleeping?"

"Nope" that confused Lorelai.

"Then where is he?"

"I have no idea, the lunch rush started and Will was gone" Scott shrugged it off and went over to take someone's order.

"What do you mean he was gone?" she was starting to freak.

"He wasn't here anymore" Scott walked over to the kitchen's door and placed that order.

"Luke! Where's Will?" Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"Jess took him" Luke said flipping a burger.

"Jess? Isn't he supposed to be in school?"

"He got off early. Something about his sexual teacher" Luke said absentminded.

"His what!" Lorelai giggled.

"I have no idea what he said but he took Will and went over to pick Rory up"

"Oh, that's nice. Do you need help?" she asked because Luke and Caesar were running around the kitchen like crazy, and people outside the kitchen just seem to multiply.

"Cooking? No thanks. Scott!" Luke passed a plate of food over to Scott.

"Not cooking, I could help out Scott" she offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course I'll eat whatever I want after though"

"Of course" Luke mocked.

"So yes?"

"Sure go" Luke said and when Lorelai was almost out of the kitchen Luke called. "Thanks a lot for doing this"

"No prob" she smiled and left the kitchen.

ChIlToN

"Stupid teachers" Paris was mumbling as she walked down the halls, this was one of those weird periods her and Rory didn't share. "What's the point of coming to a fancy school, if the teachers are just going to let you leave early? What a waste time and money" she pushed people out of the way as she went.

"You know, normal students like free periods" Jess said amusedly from behind her. Paris quickly turned around, ready to pounce on whoever dared to address her.

"Hi" Will said sweetly, quickly recognizing her.

"Hi" Paris responded in a quiet voice.

"Do you have any idea where Rory is?" Jess asked.

"Do I look like I memorize everybody else's schedules?" Paris snapped.

"Sorry" Jess took a protective step back; after all he was carrying Will.

"If you're waiting for her, you can go to her locker" Paris offered.

"Do you know where that is, or you don't memorize the lockers either?" Jess mocked and placed Will down because he was wiggling a lot.

"I don't memorize them but I do know which one's hers"

"That'll help" Jess was trying to keep his grip on Will's little hand.

"Come on" Paris said with a sigh, and took Jess to Rory's locker.

Madeline and Louise had watched the interaction from a far.

"Think he's lost?" Madeline asked.

"Of course he is, nothing that looks that fine would willingly ask Paris anything" Louise answered. "Let's go see if he needs more help"

"He's got a kid with him" Madeline pointed out.

"Ok then, he definitely needs some help" Louise said. "Oh Paris!"

"Great" Paris mumbled.

"Friends of yours?" Jess asked when he saw the two girls walking up to them.

"More like little annoyances" She answered, Will tugged on Paris' skirt hem. "Why's he doing that?" Paris asked when she saw Will little arms extended up towards her.

"He wants you to pick him up" Jess said in a duh tone of voice.

"Why?"

"Beats me" he said truthfully. Madeline and Louise stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Paris lean down and pick Will up. "You'll be soar tomorrow" Jess was amused, Paris held Will at arms length. "Just grab him like if he was a big teddy bear"

"I've never held a big teddy bear before" Paris shot back. Jess shook his head and stepped closer to her.

"Like this" He rearranged Paris' hands and arms so she was holding Will more comfortably.

"That _is _better" Paris noted. "But now how do I grab my stuff?" she pointed to the floor.

"Here" Jess picked it up.

"So while I'm holding him, my arms will be completely useless?"

"Just let go with that hand" Jess shrugged and pointed to the hand that held Will's back.

"Won't he fall?"

"That's what the other arm is there for" he pointed out. Madeline and Louise kept looking from a distance. Paris let go with one hand and Will seemed unbothered by it, instead he just kept stoking Paris' hair.

"He didn't fall" Paris said excitedly.

"Told you" Jess smirked at her excitement.

"Jess?" Rory's voice was heard.

"Hey Rory" Jess gave her a nod.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once she was closer to them.

"Got off school early and thought I could come pick you up and save you a bus trip" he answered.

"Bless you" Rory said overdramatically and added a hug to it, a hug that confused Madeline and Louise.

"Owy!" Will yelled interrupting Rory and Jess' hug.

"Hi baby, what are you doing to Paris?" Rory asked as Will threw his arms at her. "What, is Paris not comfy enough?" Rory asked while grabbing him, Will hugged her tightly. "Honey, Rory needs to breath too" and Will loosen his grip a little.

"Hungry?" Jess asked Rory.

"I could eat, why?" Rory turned to look at Jess.

"Cause Will hasn't eaten yet" Jess told her. "You wanna come?" he turned to Paris.

"Oh I don't…" Paris started.

"You should come, Paris" Rory said with a smile. "Unless you have something else to do, I mean besides homework"

"No, I… let me just call my nanny?"

"Sure" Jess said and then turned to look at Rory and Will while Paris called her nanny. "What do you want?" he asked Will.

"Setti" Will said and moved his right hand in a circular motion.

"No, something besides spaghetti" Rory said.

"Setti!" Will insisted and moved his hand more.

"Wouldn't you prefer nuggets?" Jess said brightly.

"Para pa pa pa" Will smiled wildly

"I don't want McDonalds" Rory whined.

"This'll take forever huh?"

"Either that, or we can go to Sniffy's and have them make Will whatever he wants" Rory offered.

"You just like going there because they spoil you"

"Ready" Paris said after hanging up.

"Let's go" Jess said also grabbing Rory's stuff. Madeline and Louise were very intrigued by Jess.

"We're not going for fast food are we?" Paris asked disgusted.

"No, were going to this place where the owners know my parents" Rory said, not even noticing she said _my parents_ but Jess, on the other hand, did notice.

"Oh, is it good?" Paris asked.

"It's delicious" Rory reassured her while putting Will down.

"You're just saying that because you know the owners" Paris said. Jess placed the girls stuff down before he ran after Will when he took off.

"Will!" Jess called as he ran after Will. "Stop or we won't go to see Buddy" Will stopped dead on his tracks, turned to look at Jess and with a small smile he began to run again. Will was cut short when he bumped into a person and bounced back; landed butt first on the ground then fell backwards on his back, luckily his little head didn't hit the ground. "Crap" Jess hissed. Will began to cry loudly, Rory turned to where the cries were coming from, Paris had witnessed it all.

"Oh God" Max said, Will had bumped into him, Max leaned down to pick Will up.

"Will!" Jess was there in no time; Max hadn't even picked up Will fully. "Are you ok?" Jess looked and him while dusting off the dirt.

"Will!" Rory was there just as he was fairly dirt free.

"Owy!" Will whined and cried harder. She picked him up and rubbed his back to sooth him, and see if he had any injuries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him there" Max explained. _Of course I had to make Lorelai's son cry _Max thought.

"It wasn't your fault" Jess said looking at him momentarily, before turning back to Will, who clung tightly to Rory while he still sobbed.

"He's ok, right?" Max asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he just got scared" Rory said.

"Owy" Will said quietly and Rory just hiked him up higher; Will wrapped his arms around her neck more tightly and tried to wrap his little legs around her also, like a little monkey.

"We should get going" Jess told Rory.

"Yeah"

"I'm so sorry" Max said before Rory and Jess walked off.

"Don't worry about it" Jess said before they left Max behind.

"What did Mr. Medina say?" Paris asked intrigued.

"He's your teacher?" Jess asked as he picked up Rory's bag, Paris had already picked up hers.

"Yeah, he's my English lit teacher" Rory began walking to the car.

"That'll be awkward tomorrow" Paris whispered to Jess, he just smirked. Max kept an eye at them until they got in the car. Rory sat in the back with Will because he was still fussing, Paris and Jess sat in front.

"We're gonna go see Buddy!" Rory told Will in a happy voice. "You don't want Buddy to see you crying, do you?" she wanted to cheer him up but he just shook his head. "Cheer up kid" she began to tickle him but he just whined and pushed her hands away.

"No" Will said when Rory kept on tickling him.

"Stop that" Jess told her from the front seat. "Hey Will, you wanna sing?" Jess looked at him through the rearview mirror, Will mumbled something. "Ok" Jess fiddled with the car stereo and a little while later 'Blue (Da Ba Dee)' by Eiffel 65 began to play, Will instantly perked up and by the middle of the song he was singing along, or at least he was trying to sing along.

"Blue, really?" Rory asked Will once the song was over and he was giggling. "You need better taste in music, kid" Rory mocked him.

ThE DiNeR

"Man who knew people ate so much?" Lorelai said as she plopped down on a chair.

"I knew, and Caesar knew, and Scott knew. I bet Buddy and Maisy know also" Luke was smirking and took a seat on the chair next to hers.

"Ok, ok, a lot of people know. But still, I didn't" she let her forehead fall on the table top.

"Hungry?" he was trying to hid his smirk.

"Starving" she said without lifting her head.

"Burger?"

"And chilly fries" Lorelai added and only moved her head to the side so now it was resting on her cheek not her forehead.

"You got it" Luke got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Hey…" Lorelai got up and went over to the counter. "What time is Jess getting back?"

"I have no idea" Luke said from the kitchen. "He might take them out to lunch"

"Oh, cool"

SnIfFy'S PaRkInG LoT

"Calm down, Will" Rory said giggling as she tried to get him off of the car seat.

"Uddy!" was Will's response.

"There" Rory said once she got him off and passed him over to Jess. Jess and Will walked over to the entrance of the restaurant while Rory closed up the car and walked with Paris.

"Go look for Maisy" Jess told Will as he opened the door and Will ran inside.

"Uddy!" Will yelled over and over as he ran into the tavern.

"What the…?" Buddy walked out of the kitchen.

"They're gonna hang you for this" Rory said as she passed Jess, who held the door opened for both the girls.

"There you are" Maisy greeted them. "I didn't think this one wondered all the way over here all by himself" Maisy said pointing over at Buddy who was carrying Will and showing him off to the regular costumers.

"It's Jess' fault Will made that entrance" Rory said.

"It's ok, it was a good surprise" Maisy waved it off. "You're new" she told Paris.

"She was at my birthday party remember?" Rory said.

"Oh yes. How are you doing?" Maisy said politely.

"Can't complain" was all Paris said, she felt weird in this kind of family setting.

"Always good. Well let's get you seated" Maisy said and led them over to a booth.

ThE DiNeR

The lunch rush was long over, and Lorelai had already eaten, so had Luke. And now both of them were up in his office, Caesar and Scott could take care of the diner. Luke was flat on his back lying on the couch and Lorelai was lying on top of him, they were both just resting. It was rare for them to have some quiet time like this. There was always someone or something that needed their undivided attention, but now, now they could just relax in the company of the other one. Luke kept rubbing her back in long slow strokes that were relaxing her right into la-la land.

"Would you mind if I fall asleep?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Just don't drool on me" Luke mumbled right back at her.

"How romantic" was the last thing lorelai said.

"I know" Luke whispered right before falling asleep.

SnIfFy'S

"You didn't have to do that" Rory tells Buddy once their food arrives and she sees that buddy made Will spaghetti.

"I heard he's been going through a spaghetti phase" Buddy shrugged it off. "And apparently he is" Buddy said with a smirk when he saw Will's exited face.

"He'll make a mess" Rory was worried.

"If anyone is allowed to make a mess here, it's him" Buddy told her with a smile. "You two surely did when you were little" he added before walking away.

"What?" Jess asked him but Buddy left without answering.

"How long have you been coming here?" Paris asked after Buddy left.

"Apparently longer than I remember" Rory told her with a wondering voice.

"Here" Paris gave Will a fork but he just looked at her strangely before grabbing the spaghetti with his hands.

"He won't eat it with a fork unless Luke's here" Jess told her.

"Oh" Paris said a little ashamed and placed the fork down.

"It's just that Luke _makes _him use it, and Will knows that it's very hard to break Luke" Rory said trying to explain a little bit more.

"He doesn't seem that hard to break, you and your Mom get your way all the time" Paris pointed out.

"That's because they have him wrapped around their little finger" Jess explained that.

"No we don't" Rory mumbled.

"Yes you do, you can make him do anything you want and you know it"

"Not _anything._ I never did get that pony" Rory said shyly.

"But other than that?" Jess asked.

"Ok, fine!" Rory said and resumed eating while Jess and Paris laughed.

"Owy" Will called her and handed her a handful of spaghetti.

"Gross" Jess said.

"Umm, thanks" Rory said wearily while grabbing the spaghetti. Again Jess and Paris laughed.

"Rory, use a fork" Maisy said as she walked by and saw the spaghetti in her hand, Jess and Paris laughed harder.

"Shut up" Rory whined and placed the spaghetti in a napkin.

A WhIlE LaTeR

"He is just adorable, Buddy" a woman said when Will handed her a ketchup bottle with a huge smile.

"Yeah, he knows" Buddy said placing a plate in front of her.

"Hi" Will said sweetly and gave her a small gave.

"Aw" the woman cocked her head to the side.

"C'mon kid" Buddy picked up Will. "Let her eat" Buddy walked away and Will kept waving at the woman. That was a big tip ensured. "You're just a big tease, you know that?" he told Will who just smiled. "Yeah, you know" Buddy sighed, and placed Will down.

"Leave the kid alone" Maisy told Buddy. "You're just like your Mommy right?" she asked Will and he dropped his head to the side. "Come one, let's go greet people" Maisy grabbed Will's and they went over to the entrance. Jess, Rory and Paris were busy discussing books and stuff to even notice Will, not that they should worry he was well taken care of.

Maisy sat Will on top of the little podium she had in front of the door. While sitting there Will said 'hi' to everyone who crossed the door, he wasn't very big on the 'bye' just yet.

"It's time to go, kid" Jess said walking up to the little podium.

"Uddy"

"Come one, let's go say 'bye' to Buddy" Jess grabbed Will and placed him on the floor, he ran over to where he last saw Buddy, where the woman was.

"Uddy?" Will asked the woman.

"Leave her alone, Will" Jess said and picked up Will. "Sorry" he apologized to the woman.

"It's ok, he's such a nice little boy" the woman waved it off. "Is he yours?"

"No! He's, he's my cousin. We're just babysitting for a while"

"Oh, he's not Buddy's is he?" the woman was intrigued by Will, he seemed to know his way around the place and yet she hadn't seen him before.

"No, Buddy is his grandfather" Jess said.

"Uddy!" Will said exasperated.

"I have to go. Sorry again for interrupting your lunch" with that Jess walked away back over to their table not knowing Buddy had heard their conversation. "I got the kid, we can go now"

"Uddy!" Will yelled sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll say 'bye' to him" Rory told Will.

"Uddy" Will whined.

"Hey what's wrong?" Buddy walked over. Will pouted and threw his arms over to Buddy. "Are you leaving now?" he asked Will who's only response was to cuddle into Buddy. "Hey Jess"

"Yeah?" Jess said.

"I want to talk to you"

"Umm sure" Jess was confused.

"What you said back there…" Buddy motioned with his head.

"Where?" Jess didn't understand, Buddy motioned harder with his head. "Oh"

"Yeah. Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true" Jess shrugged it of. "Ask Rory, I bet she agrees with me"

"Ask me what?" that made Rory pay more attention to the conversation.

"It's not something you or Rory decide" Buddy insisted.

"I know" Jess said quietly.

"What don't we decide?" Rory was lost.

"It's something he…" Buddy motioning to Will who was snuggled into him. "…and his parents decide"

"He agrees with me" Jess pointed at Will. "And I assure you Luke and Lorelai feel the same way"

"Feel how?" Rory still didn't understand.

"If you say so but… just don't do it again. That's William's title and unless Luke says otherwise it'll stay that way" Buddy said sternly. He loved the fact that they thought of him as a grandparent but it also hurt him to think _why_ they thought of him like that. William wasn't there anymore, he was missing out on so much and he, at least, still deserved the 'grandpa' title.

"Ok" Jess said. It finally clicked in Rory's brain, there's only one William that has a title that fit's Buddy.

"They do feel the same way as us, though" Rory offered as she picked up some stuff.

"Still" Buddy said.

"Ok" Rory imitated Jess previous statement. "We should get going. Come on Will, we have to go see Mommy and Daddy" She grabbed him. "Let's go say 'bye bye' to Maisy" Rory walked away with Will in her arms. Paris walked after her.

"I think it's nice that you want to remember William like that. But don't confuse Will, he never knew his grandfather and you're the closest thing he has to one" Jess said before leaving.

LuKe'S OfFiCe

Luke and Lorelai were still sleeping on the couch. Jess had driven Paris back to Chilton so she could get her car. Now Jess and Rory were waiting and debating whether they wanted to go into Luke's office or not. Caesar told them that Luke and Lorelai had gone up there since the lunch rush had ended and they still hadn't come down yet. Fearing that they might find them naked or something, neither Jess nor Rory wanted to open the door.

"She's your Mom, you should go" Jess argued.

"That's exactly why I shouldn't go, because that's my Mom" Rory defended. "You should go because… well, you're a guy"

"So?" Jess chuckled.

"I don't know, guy's like playboy and stuff like that"

"But it's your Mom" Jess pointed out.

"Mommy" Will said, and that's when it hit Rory and Jess to send in Will. They opened the door to him and Rory gave him a small push in the touchy.

"Go see Mommy" Rory whispered as she pushed him. Will stumbled in and Rory quickly closed the door. Will spotted his parents asleep on the couch and ran over to them.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Will was screaming at the top of his lungs and yanking on Lorelai's clothes.

"What!" Lorelai was woken up with a start, and Luke was also woken up. "What's wrong Will, are you ok? Are you hurt?... Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Owy" Will said pointing at the door.

"Come here" Luke said and pulled Will up on the couch. Now the three of them were sitting on it. "Did you eat?"

"Uddy" Will exclaimed.

"Rory!" Lorelai called, Luke kept on talking to Will.

"Yeah?" Rory answered.

"Why are you out there?" Lorelai asked amused.

"I didn't want to be traumatized for life" Rory's muffled response.

"Why? We were just sleeping. Get in here" Lorelai said giggling. The door opened slowly, and Rory and Jess stepped inside. "Hi there" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Hey, you were sleeping" Rory pointed out.

"Told you" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"You went to Sniffy's?" Luke asked Jess.

"How did you know?" Jess asked.

"Will told us" Lorelai said.

"He did?" Jess was confused.

"Well he mentioned Buddy, so I just assumed" Luke explained.

"Yeah, umm we went to Sniffy's" Rory said with a nod and sounding distracted.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked noticing Rory's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, why?" Rory put on a happy face.

"You seem weird that's all" Luke shrugged it off but still he was somewhat concerned.

"Nope, all is good in whoville" Rory reassured him.

"Ok. Well, I better go back to the diner" Luke said getting up.

"And I have to go to the Inn. Come on Will, let's go annoy Michel" Lorelai said the last part in a fun voice and picked Will up.

"I'll go give you his stuff from the car" Jess said walking after Lorelai. They left Rory alone in the office, for a few seconds. She walked down to the diner and over to where Luke was.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory asked once she was next to Luke.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Luke asked without taking his eyes off of the receipts he was counting.

"Yeah"

"Ok then…" he set the receipts down. "Ask away. What?" he saw Rory hesitate.

"The office?" Rory pointed upstairs.

"Let's go" Luke walked behind her.

ThE InN

"What is he doing here?" Michel whined when Lorelai and Will walked though the door.

"He's here to spend time with his Mommy, so can it Michel" with that Lorelai passed the desk and went to the kitchen.

"Hi" Will said to Sookie who had her back towards the door and was scared when she heard his voice, so much that she made the salad she was holding fly up in the air. Will giggled.

"Honey, don't scare Sookie" Lorelai told him giggling.

"Willy!" Sookie said in a happy face and picked Will up. "Whatcha doing?" She asked Will while tickling him.

"You're changing his diaper after this" Lorelai stated when she heard Will's crazy laughter.

"No problem" Sookie kept tickling for a few more seconds. "Here" Sookie handed a piece of orange to Will.

"Don't do that. It's hard enough making him eat candy at the house with Luke there" Lorelai whined as Will just shoved the orange in his mouth. "Chew baby" Lorelai told him seriously.

"Here" Sookie handed Lorelai a wet towel.

"What's this for?" Lorelai grabbed it with a 'yuk' face.

"The orange is gonna make him all sticky, the towel is to de-sticky him"

"Why don't I just leave him sticky, and make Michel baby-sit for a while" Lorelai said with a devilish grin.

"Even better" Sookie smiled and took the towel back. "Although he's still mad you took such a long lunch. Why did you take such a long lunch, by the way?"

"I was helping Luke" Lorelai waved it off.

"Helping him do what exactly?" Sookie asked suggestively.

"Nothing dirty. I helped him with the lunch rush"

"But the lunch rush ended a long while ago" Sookie pointed out.

"I know, we also ate then we went upstairs for a while"

"Oh 'upstairs' gotcha" Sookie said with a knowing nod.

"We fell asleep Sookie" Lorelai was giggling.

"You fell asleep? That's all?" Sookie sounded disappointed.

"Yes 'that's all'. We were tired and alone"

"And you decided to sleep?" Sookie was just making sure.

"Yes" Lorelai was tired of this conversation.

"Oh, ok"

A PaRkInG LoT

After his talk with Rory; Luke left the diner to Caesar and Scott, got on his truck and left Stars Hollow. He was now in the parking lot over at Sniffy's when he first left the diner he had an agenda, now he just felt stupid being there _maybe Buddy just brought up my Dad because he really doesn't like the idea and was only looking for a way out. I shouldn't be here, it's stupid. There's a reason why Lorelai and I always put this off. _By the time Luke stopped thinking he was right in front of the door.

"Luke?" Maisy asked shocked when he stepped foot inside.

"Yeah, hi Maisy" he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"What brings you here? You know those kids of yours were here earlier" she told him.

"Yeah I know. I'm actually here looking for Buddy" Luke said, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Well, he's in the kitchen, where he belongs" Maisy joked but Luke didn't pick up on it. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna…" he pointed to where the kitchen was.

"Come see me before you leave" Maisy told him before he left, Luke nodded.

"Hey, you can't be in here" one of the assisting chefs told Luke, Buddy turned to see what was going on, before waving off the assistant.

"Luke, I can only imagine why you're here" Buddy said and walked closer to him, the other chef left. "Who told?"

"No one told"

"Aha, it was Rory wasn't it" Buddy said with a nod.

"It doesn't matter _who _said it"

"You didn't have to come all the way down here, I already talked to them"

"I did have to come down here. Jess messed up, you weren't supposed to find out like that" Luke told him.

"Find out what?"

"Lorelai and I've been talking. And although Will has Lorelai's parents, they don't act like grandparents. You guys are the closest thing he has to them, and we figured every kid deserves grandparents"

"Luke…" Buddy began saying while shaking his head.

"Don't worry about my Dad; he had Rory and Jess while he was still here. And yes it would've been great if he would've been here for Will but that's not the case. You're here now" Luke explained.

"It just feels weird taking your dad's place"

"Don't worry about my Dad" Luke repeated. "Worry about Will" Luke said and once he heard himself and how stupid he sounded he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Buddy called from the kitchen door. Luke shuddered and turned around expecting a big confrontation. "You and Lorelai talked about this?" Buddy asked seriously.

"Ever since he was born" Luke said seriously, on the inside Luke was shaking like a maracas player.

"Well, we're honored" Buddy said and walked over to Luke. "Thanks Luke" they shook hands, Luke was taken aback.

"So, was that a yes?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes"

ThE InN

"Lorelai!" Michel shrieked.

"Yes, Michel?"

"Make him stop" Michel pointed at Will who was standing besides him looking up.

"He's not doing anything" Lorelai said holding back a smile.

"He is following me around, and touching my suit with his sticky hands" Michel whined.

"Will, did you touch Michel's suit?" Lorelai asked and Will answered with a smile and hugged Michel's leg.

"Get him off me!" Michel said shaking his leg.

"Let go off Michel, honey, you don't know where those pants have been" Lorelai pried Will off. "Besides, we have to go now"

"You're leaving, again?" Michel asked irritated.

"Unless you want us to stay longer" Lorelai said picking up Will and pushing him closer to Michel on the 'us' part.

"No! Just leave" he practically begged.

"Ok, if you say so. Come on Will, let's go get your stuff" Lorelai smiled and walked away.

ThE CrAp-ShAcK

"Need help?" Jess asked Rory when he came out of his room.

"With my homework?" Rory teased and Jess nodded. "No thanks, I think I can hack it on my own"

"Suit yourself" He went over to the fridge, grabbed something to drink then left to the living room. Once Jess got himself comfortable the front door swung open and Will ran inside, straight to the couch.

"Hold your horses, kid. We still have to go to the town meeting" Lorelai walking into the living room carrying Will's stuff, her purse, and a bag with movies. "Hey Jess. I heard you have a sexual teacher" she said going through the mail.

"What!" Jess shrieked.

"That was my reaction" Lorelai smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey bookworm" Lorelai greeted Rory before going to the fridge. "You going with us to the town meeting?"

"If I ever finish with homework" Rory mumbled.

"You're crabby" Lorelai pointed out before walking out of the kitchen. "Are you going to the town meeting?" Lorelai asked Jess while sitting down next to him.

"Are you kidding me? No way am I locking myself in a room for over an hour with those fruit loops" Jess flipped the channels.

"Are you calling me a fruit loop?"

"Are you going?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, you're a fruit loop" Jess smirked and Will giggled.

"Don't mock your mother" Lorelai said and tickled Will.

"No" Will was saying between laughs.

ToWn MeEtInG

"This is stupid" Luke grumbles. "I should be working"

"No one's there, they're all here" Lorelai told him, again.

"Still, I could be doing other stuff there. Will, stop it" Luke said, Will took a little car with him to the meeting and was now running the car all over Luke.

"This is important, Luke"

"This is pointless, I said stop it Will" Luke said forcefully.

"Don't take it out on him" Lorelai whispered.

"I'm not. The only reason Taylor called the meeting was so he could tell us about 'the legendary battle of Stars Hollow' tsk stupid celebration" Luke said and in robot motion he was swatting the car from his face.

"It's tradition, Luke" Lorelai said with a smile.

"A stupid one"

"Your Dad used to love it remember" Lorelai said and Luke didn't respond. "Luke…"

"My dad was crazy for joining in this shindig" he interrupted Lorelai. "Will" Luke said annoyed.

"Come here" Lorelai pulled Will off of Luke and stood him on the floor. "Be nice" she told Will. "And you…" she turned to Luke. "Be civil" he narrowed his eyes at her and Lorelai kissed him. "Be civil" she repeated with a smile.

"I will" Luke said quietly just then Taylor banged the gavel to announce the starting of the town meeting and the end of his argument with Andrew, which started when he sold a lava lamp and Taylor witnessed it.

"Here for this town meeting is our beloved Mayor: Harry" Taylor introduced him, and the Mayor grabbed the gavel from Taylor.

"Great" Luke mumbled.

"Luke" Lorelai quietly hissed.

"As we all know tomorrow is the anniversary of the legendary battle of Stars Hollow…" the Mayor began.

"It's not legendary" Luke said quietly. The Mayor kept on talking the whole thing up, and Luke kept talking it down.

"…braving the elements, an imminent death…" the Mayor kept on going.

"I can't take this anymore" Luke told Lorelai and he got up.

"Excuse me young man, but where do you think you're going?" the Mayor asked Luke.

"I'm not a 'young man' anymore Harry" Luke turned around to leave.

"Thanks for the update. Now sit down!" the Mayor told him sternly.

"Luke" Lorelai grabbed his hand; Luke turned to see her and then sat down.

"Hey Mom" Rory came in late and sat next to Lorelai.

"No talking" the Mayor said.

"Gee, what's wrong with him" Lorelai whispered towards Rory.

"Mommy" Will called Lorelai, he was annoyed with his car and wanted to give it to her. Lorelai kept whispering to Rory while the Mayor talked and talked and Luke fidgeted on his seat. "Mommy" Will called again, this time he also jumped a little. "_Mommy" _he now pulled at her clothes. Lorelai just reached down and sat him on her lap. Will got tired of being ignored so he threw his little car forward; it hit Kirk on the head.

"Hey!" Kirk shrieked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Silence!" the Mayor said.

"Will, why'd you do that?" Luke asked him seriously.

"Mommy" Will whined and began making sounds like if he was going to cry. Lorelai held him closer but he just whined more, and wiggled a little. "No" he pushed back from Lorelai's hold. "Daddy" Will threw his arms out towards Luke. Lorelai passed Will on, he wiggled and began fussing when he couldn't get comfortable.

"He might be sleepy, I don't think he took a nap today" Rory told them.

"You can't sleep until you have dinner honey" Lorelai told Will.

"No" Will whined.

"I better get him home" Luke said putting Will's jacket on.

"I'll go with you, this meeting blows" Lorelai said grabbing Will's stuff. "Hey Kirk, can I have the car back?" Kirk gave her a weird look but handed her the car nonetheless.

""I'm gonna stay here a while" Rory told them when they got up to leave.

"Again? Why do you like interrupting?" Taylor called when the Mayor stopped talking because Luke and Lorelai stood up.

"Can it Taylor" Luke told him. Lorelai gave Taylor a triumphant smile, then they left.

ThE CrAp-ShAcK

"Put him on the couch" Lorelai told Luke who was carrying a sleeping Will.

"Just let him sleep" Luke said as he walked over to the living room.

"Do we have to discuss this again? If he doesn't eat now; he'll wake up later, hungry and rested. And that means _we _wont get to sleep" Lorelai explained, again. "Could you make him some oat meal? I'll bring his PJ's down here and change him"

"Fine" Luke sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Lorelai ran her hand over Will's hair before walking upstairs to get his PJ's.

ThE KiTcHeN

Luke knocked on Jess' door.

"Yeah?" Jess answered from inside.

"We're home…" Luke pocked his head through a half opened door. "Rory stayed at the town meeting" Luke informed Jess.

"Ok"

"You doing homework?" Luke pointed to a book Jess was reading.

"Nah, just something to pass time" Jess shrugged it off.

"Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry"

"I'm making Will diner"

"Ok" Jess said and silence fell on them. "You better hurry or he'll get cranky"

"I talked to Buddy" Luke blurted out, Jess' head shot up again. "We cleared things out" Jess said nothing. "Ok then" Luke turned to leave.

"Sorry if I said something I shouldn't have" Jess told him just before Luke shot the door.

"Nope, we should've told him ages ago. Don't worry about it"

"I wasn't" Jess smirked and with that Luke closed the door and left Jess alone.

LiViNg RoOm

Lorelai walked back downstairs with a little sweatpants and a thermal. She went over to the couch and sat on the edge next to Will. Lorelai carefully took his jacket off, then his shoes. She was remembering doing this when he was a baby and couldn't even walk or sat up by himself. Will sighed and got more comfortable. Lorelai undid his little jeans before pulling them off, she changed his diaper and pulled up the sweatpants. Next to go was his sweatshirt, and then his turtle neck was replaced by the thermal. Will stretched and Lorelai noticed how he almost took half the couch; she wondered when he had gotten so big.

"Honey" she whispered close to him while rubbing his tummy, it growled at her and that made her giggle. "Baby, wake up" she said more loudly. Will stirred but refused to wake up. "Your tummy is talking to me. Its saying 'feed me, feed me''' Lorelai said in a weird voice. Will blinked a few times before his eyes landed on Lorelai, he began to whine. "I know you're sleepy but you have to eat, don't go anorexic on me" he fussed more. "Aw, come on" she pulled him to a sitting position. "Let's watch some cartoons while Daddy makes you dinner" she turned on the TV.

A few minutes later Will was a little more awake now. He was watching cartoons and appeared to be very into it.

"Here we go" Luke said walking into the living room with a bowl of lukewarm oatmeal. Luke took a seat next to Lorelai.

"Gimme" Lorelai took the bowl from Luke. "Will, say 'ah'" Lorelai opened her mouth wide but Will didn't. "If you don't eat this I'll have to turn the TV off" Will turned to look at her. "Its oatmeal, you like this" Lorelai said shoving the spoon in his mouth. At first Will made a face but after a few seconds he swallowed it and opened his mouth again. "See, you do like it" Lorelai said shoving another spoon in. Will kept his eyes on the cartoon and every now and then he opened his mouth so Lorelai could feed him

"I'm gonna go change" Luke said getting up from the couch and going upstairs.

"All gone" Lorelai told Will once he had finished eating. "Now you stay here" she got up, went to the kitchen, rinsed the bowl, and then walked back to the living room. "Time for you to go to bed" Lorelai said turning off the TV. "Don't pout at me" Lorelai picked Will up and they went upstairs. But instead of going to his room she went to their room, where Luke was lying on the bed. Lorelai smiled, walked over to where Luke was, and she sat Will on Luke's stomach.

"Hey, are you done?" Luke asked Will who smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes Daddy''' Luke imitated Will's voice.

"Nice" Lorelai said walking over to her side of the bed and lay down on her side looking at her men.

"Tired?" Luke turned to look at her.

"Yeah. You may not know this but, working in a diner is hard" Lorelai smiled.

"You don't say? I would've never known if it weren't for you" Luke played along. Will leaned forward and lay on top of Luke.

"Good thing I told you" Lorelai smiled. She began running her hand up and down Will's back.

"I went to see Buddy today" Luke suddenly said, he wasn't looking at Lorelai though; he was looking down at Will.

"Why? Is he ok?" Lorelai began to think the worst.

"Yeah his fine. I just… well, I had _the _talk with him" Will snuggled more into Luke.

"The talk? As in _the talk_. The one we've been trying to have with them since Will was born? That talk?" Lorelai was confused as to why Luke had decided to have that talk now.

"Yeah, that one" Luke softly placed his hand on top of Will's head and smoothed his hair.

"Why"

"Buddy and Jess kinda had it first so I went over there to tell Buddy that we do want him to be a grandparent to Will"

"Jess?"

"Yeah" Luke admitted and then he started telling Lorelai the story Rory told him earlier. By the time they had finished talking Will was long asleep. "You're not mad we didn't tell them together, are you?"

"No, I'm actually glad that it's out there" Lorelai said smiling.

"Good. I better take him to his bed. I already was a pillow for you today; I don't need to do it again. Although he is lighter than you" Luke joked.

"Shut up" Lorelai hissed as Luke left the room, sleeping Will nestle safely in his arms.

3:30Am LoReLaI's BeDrOoM

"What are you doing?" Luke asked groggily while wrapping himself more tightly with the sheets.

"Can you smell that?" Lorelai asked with a happy voice.

"It smells cold" Luke grumbled.

"It's snow" Lorelai kept smelling the cold air.

"Snow _is _cold" Luke pointed out. "Come back to bed"

"Tomorrow, it'll snow tomorrow" Lorelai said with a knowing nod.

"MmmHmm"

"By this time tomorrow we'll be covered in a white blanket"

"Aha" Luke got up, wrapped with a sheet.

"Will is gonna love the snow"

"I bet he will" Luke said closing the window and pulling Lorelai away from it and back to bed.

"I think it's time Rory and I share our tradition with him"

"Good" Luke tucked Lorelai in and got into bed himself.

"I mean, he likes doughnuts and instead of coffee we can give him hot chocolate"

"MmmHmm" Luke was almost back asleep, Lorelai kept babbling.

NeXt MoRnInG

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Rory repeated over and over as she ran though the house.

"I don't ever want to her that come out your mouth again" Lorelai told her while placing a plate with scrambled eggs in front of Will.

"Not that kind of late, I meant late for school"

"Still, never want to hear it"

"Ok" Rory said and walked back into her room.

"Morning" Jess said sleepily as he stumbled out of his room.

"I hate you!" Rory called from her room.

"Thanks" Jess mumbled as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"It's not fair. You get to go to school later than me everyday, and now your first period teacher has issues and you get to go in later. Not fair" Rory ranted.

"Look, relax. If you want I can drive you. I have more than enough time to drive you there and come back" Jess offered.

"Don't rub it in" Rory narrowed her eyes at Jess.

"I'm just trying to help you out here" Jess defended.

"Can we stop by the bus stop?"

"Why? The whole point of my driving you is to avoid the bus" Jess pointed out.

"I'm supposed to meet Dean there before school" Rory said shyly.

"Tell you what. You go and meet Dean there, I'll get ready then I'll pick you up there"

"Really?" Rory smiled.

"Sure"

"Leave you my backpack?" Rory asked shyly.

"If you want, I just hope I don't forget about it" Jess smirked.

"Jess!'' Rory shrieked, Will smiled at his sister funny tone of voice.

"Just leave it by the door. Gee, you're very gullible" Jess drank his coffee.

"Thanks, and don't take to long!" Rory added before she ran out the door.

"You better go get ready now" Lorelai reminded Jess.

"Right" he drank the rest of his coffee and left the kitchen.

"Your cousin and sister are both crazy" Lorelai told Will.

StArS HoLlOw BuS StOp

"Hey" Dean said with a smile when he noticed Rory walking towards the bench. "Where's your backpack?" he asked then gave her a quick hello kiss.

"Jess is gonna bring it" Rory waved it off and kissed him again.

"Why does he have your backpack?" Dean pulled back from the kiss fast.

"He's gonna drive me to school, so I left him my backpack that way I wouldn't have to carry it"

"Oh, that's… nice of him" Dean said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I was panicking because I was running late so he offered to drive me, that way I could spend time with you without freaking out about my bus" Rory was smiling.

"I could take you to school" Dean offered.

"But you don't have a car" Rory said amusedly.

"Neither does Jess" Dean pointed out.

"You have class"

"So does Jess"

"He doesn't have his first period, that's why he's driving me"

"Ok then, have fun" Dean said reluctantly.

"What's your problem" Rory found this very amusing. "Are you jealous of Jess" she teased and pinched his cheek.

"No" Dean said embarrassed, Rory smiled and kissed him.

"Good, because he's my cousin, and that's just gross" Rory made a weird face.

"He's not your cousin. He's you Mom's boyfriend's nephew" Dean stated.

"Who I grew up thinking of him as my cousin" Rory added.

"That still doesn't make him your cousin" Dean pointed out.

"Oh my God, are you seriously saying you're jealous of _Jess" _Rory was grinning.

"No. I'm not" Dean said trying to stop her mocking and save his pride.

"Good. You shouldn't be" Rory smiled and kissed him. After a while Jess arrived and that's how he found them: on the bench making out. Jess honked the horn; he was driving Luke's truck.

"Hey Jess" Rory said then turned to Dean. "I have to go now" she kissed him goodbye before walking over to the truck and opening the door.

"Morning Dean" Jess said.

"Yeah" Dean responded looking at Jess.

"Did you forget my backpack!" Rory shrieked when she didn't see it inside the cabin.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" Jess said.

"Jess!"

"Relax, it's in the back" Jess smirked, Dean didn't find it amusing at all. Rory looked out through the back windows and saw her backpack there.

"Mean" Rory said and pouted, Jess chuckled. "Bye Dean" Rory said and Dean closed her door with a wink.

"Did you have fun with Prince Charming?" Jess teased as he drove off.

"Shut up" Rory said and kept pouting.

"Come on, it was funny" Jess smirked.

ThE DiNeR

"Luke I need help" Lorelai walked into the diner holding Will's hand.

"What did you break?" Luke asked while taking someone's order.

"Nothing" Lorelai said in an outraged voice.

"Yeah right" Luke walked over to the kitchen to place the order.

"But I do need help" Lorelai said and Luke looked at her funny. "Michel called with some kind of crisis and I have to go check it out, meaning…"

"I have to look after Will" Luke finished.

"I know today is my day off, and I promised to spend a lot of time with Will but Michel said it was very important"

"It's ok" Luke simply said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You need to go work and Will distracts you, I can handle him _and_ the diner better than you can handle him _and_ the Inn" Luke simply stated.

"That's not true! I can handle Will and the Inn just fine"

"I know you can"

"Then why did you say that?"

"I never said you couldn't, I just said I can do it better than you" Luke repeated and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "It's smaller here, we have lull's here, and there's no Michel here so it's easier"

"Ok. I'll let it slide this one time, only because I'm in a hurry"

"Sure" Luke smirked. Lorelai eyed him.

"Be extra whiny today, ok baby" Lorelai told Will.

"Nice" Luke said and Lorelai smirked at him. She kissed Will's forehead, then kissed Luke and left. "Don't listen to your Mommy" Luke told Will and handed him a zippy-cup.

On ThE DrIvE To ChIlToN

"You're not pouting anymore" Jess said when he saw her smiling.

"I just remembered something"

"What?"

"Today is Friday" Rory stated.

"That's why you're smiling?"

"Yeah. Well that and…"

"And what?" Jess kept his eyes on the road.

"Your room is done" Rory simply said.

"So? It's been done for a while"

"Yeah, but this is the first Saturday I'll have to sleep in without any construction work to annoyingly wake me up early" she explained.

"Ah"

"Yes, and I plan on enjoying it" Rory said with a big smile.

"Oh really, and how so Miss Gilmore?" Jess teased, she giggled.

"Well, today my Mom predicted snow…"

"_Ok" _Jess said in a weird voice.

"And it's the first snow of the season. That means a midnight walk in the snow with coffee and doughnuts"

"It does?" Jess was confused.

"Well, at least for my Mom and me"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and I was thinking after I could read up a little bit, and then go to bed late"

"Then sleep in late because my room is done" he finished.

"Exactly" Rory smiled proudly.

"You're forgetting something"

"What?" Rory asked confused, going through the plan over her head again.

"Will, he's not gonna be quiet just because my room is finished"

"Right. Well… I can lock up my room, and keep him out"

"Smart thinking" Jess mocked.

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm in Chilton"

"And in Chilton they never taught you that sound travels through locked doors?" Jess asked her in the same tone as if he was asking a small child.

"Just let me have my fantasy" Rory whined.

"Fine. Fantasize away" Jess said and kept quiet.

"Can you entertain him?" Rory asked after a little while.

"Who?"

"Will, tomorrow morning. Can you entertain him and keep him away from my door?"

"Hey! What if I want to sleep in late also?"

"Jess" Rory whined.

"Fine, I'll keep him busy but you'll do the same thing for me next weekend" he told her.

"Deal. Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Next weekend?" Rory asked tentative.

"You can't back down now, you already promised" he reminded her.

"I know. I wasn't going to"

"Oh, ok then, what's up?"

"I have a game next weekend and I thought you might want to come"

"You mean you weren't kidding when you told me you played baseball?" Jess asked chuckling.

"I do play!" Rory insisted.

"Huh" was all Jess said.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"Can I mock?"

"Sure, you can help my Mom with the mocking"

"Good, I'll go. Now get off cuz we're here" Jess stopped the car.

"Thanks" Rory said brightly before getting off and grabbing her backpack from the back. Duncan and Bowman, Tristan's friends, saw Rory and then began talking between them.

As Rory walked down the Chilton corridors she felts as if people were talking about her. Every person she passed began to whisper. She felt as if she was being watched.

"Hey Magdalene" a guy tells Rory as he walked past her.

"Huh?" Rory reacted slowly, and by the time she thought of something to say the guy was long gone. She hurried over to her locker ignoring all the whispering that's going around her.

"My, you're not so goody, goody after all" Louise told Rory as she leant on a locker next to Rory's.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"He's yummy" Madeline said.

"Who?" Rory turned to look at her, clearly confused.

"That guy that picked you up yesterday" Madeline told her.

"Oh yeah, he has a bad boy look. Always a plus" Louise nodded.

"Jess?" Rory asked her.

"Ooh, nice name" Louise said.

"Looking good Magdalene" another guy said as he walked past them.

"Why do the keep calling me that?" Rory asked.

"Aw come on, don't act like you don't know" Louise said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a cute little boy. He's gonna be very handsome, but who wouldn't with a Dad like that" Madeline thought out loud.

"Who are you talking about?" Rory was confused beyond belief.

"Your son" Louise stated.

"My…?"

"Son" Madeline helped Rory out.

"I don't have a son" Rory clarified.

"Don't lie. We all saw him yesterday. We saw him and his gorgeous father" Louise smiled thinking of Jess.

"Wha… Oh no! no, no, no, he's my little brother" Rory stated.

"Yep, that's what they all say" Louise told Madeline who nodded.

"But he is my brother and Jess, he's my cousin" Rory quickly clarified.

"He can't be your cousin. You two have no resemblance" Madeline said. "Not like me and my cousins, it's more like we're brothers we look so alike" she trailed off.

"He _is _my cousin, and Will _is _my brother" Rory insisted.

"I think it's a shame you deny him" Louise said and with that both the girls walked away. Rory was mad and she showed it by how she closed her locker, she slammed it shut. The bell rang and she walked to another uncomfortable situation, English lit.

ThE InN

"Why are there so many people here" Michel asked annoyed.

"I don't know" Lorelai answered as she frantically ran behind the front desk then back over to the dining room.

"This is ridiculous" Michel mumbled when he saw more people walking though the front door.

ChIlToN

Rory tried hiding behind the person who was in front of her during Max's class. No such luck. And the whispering didn't stop, not even when Max started talking. Rory received several notes, she didn't read them but she could just imagine what they said

Max stopped talking and everybody stood up gathering their stuff. Max stood quietly by his desk waiting until Rory passed by so he could ask if there had been any other damage to her brother.

"Hey Rory, oh sorry! Magdalene" Duncan said, Tristan heard this and he put his stuff back down on top of his desk.

"My, my, I never thought you were like that" Bowman added, Tristan walked over to Rory. Max still hadn't noticed anything

"I guess it's always the quiet little girls who surprise you" Duncan told Bowman.

"Guess so" Bowman agreed.

"Knock it off" Tristan said standing next to Rory.

"Oh, Tristan's got dibs on her" Duncan teased.

"I don't have dibs on her you moron. And that little kid you saw was _Mary's _little brother" Tristan told them.

"Yeah right 'little brother' like that hasn't been said before" Bowman said.

"Will is her little brother, and if you have a problem with that just let me know" Tristan leaned in on them.

"What are you her defender? Little princess needs a defender now?" Duncan asked Tristan.

"What's it to you if she does?" Tristan stepped forward to Duncan who backed up a little bit. "If they keep annoying you, just let me know" Tristan told Rory, who nodded. Bowman looked at Duncan who did the same, and then they both walked off Tristan left after them.

"Miss Gilmore" Max called. "Was there a problem?"

"No, everything's ok" Rory said trying to make a move to leave.

"Is your brother alright? I mean, after yesterday, he's ok right?" Max stumbled over his words.

"Oh, yeah. He only cried because he got scared" Rory waved it off.

"Ok, good" Max sounded relieved.

"Umm I have to go or I'll be late for my next class" Rory said pointing at the door.

"Oh right, right. Go" Max said and Rory left.

ThE DiNeR

"Will cut it out" Luke said annoyed, he was behind the counter. Will kept running from side to side with his arms outstretched making jet sounds.

"Brrrrrrrr" Will dodged tables and chairs on that were in his way.

"Will" Luke said more sternly. The diner wasn't filled with people nor was it empty either.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Will ran around an occupied table.

"That's it" Luke walked over to Will and picked him up, it was easy because his arms were outstretched. "I'm sorry about this" Luke told the people who were there.

"No!" Will whined and kicked.

"Its ok" a guy from the table said.

"Daddy no!" Will wiggled and kicked more.

"Stop it" Luke said and placed Will in his playpen.

"Nooo!" Will whined grabbing the edge of the playpen and began jiggling it.

"Stop it" Luke said as he walked back over behind the counter.

"Daaaaddy!" Will was mere seconds away from crying. Luke ignored him and apologized at the few people who were there. Will began screaming and throwing all his toys out of the playpen.

"William!" Luke walked around the counter and rushed over to the playpen. "Stop it" Luke squatted down to look Will in the eye. "Hey, hey" he made Will look at him. "Stop throwing all your toys"

"No" Will pulled back and reached down to grab another one, Luke picked Will up. "Daddy, no" Will wiggled trying to get out of Luke's grip.

"Your sleepy huh?"

"No" Will said quietly.

"Are you hungry?" Luke walked over to the kitchen.

"No"

"Do you know what 'no' means?" Luke amusedly.

"No" Luke chuckled.

"Do you want some milk before your nap?" Luke asked and Will just laid his head on one of Luke's shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes" Luke got the warm milk, poured it in a bottle to avoid more mess, and placed Will back in his playpen. Will laid down, the bottle in his mouth, and began to rub one eye repeatedly. While Will dozed off Luke picked up all the scattered toys. By the time the diner's floor was toy less Will was already fast asleep. Luke placed the toys in the playpen and took the bottle away.

ThE InN

"Michel!" Lorelai yelled while checking the computer.

"You screeched?" Michel was next to her a few seconds later.

"What's this" she pointed at the screen.

"That is a computer. Are we done here?"

"Not that, this" she pointed more specifically.

"That is the name of the couple occupying the room" Michel said snootily.

"Occupying our 'in case' room" Lorelai pointed out.

"No, occupying our _emergency_ room" Michel clarified; he hated the name Lorelai used.

"Whatever, the point is that the room is occupied"

"Yes, I can see that"

"Why is it occupied?"

"Because the couple needed a room and we were all booked" Michel said annoyed, bored of the conversation already.

"We're all booked?" Lorelai asked taking a better look at the computer.

"Yes, can I go now?"

"_All _booked? There's no room anywhere?" Lorelai wanted to make sure.

"No, we're all booked but there are still five rooms free. Of course there are no free rooms!"

"Gee, what's your problem?"

"You! You're my problem!"

"If I'm such a problem, then why don't you just walk away?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"I hate you" Michel whispered deadly to her and Lorelai just smiled.

"Glad to be of service" Lorelai smirked and Michel left in a huff mumbling something in French.

StArS HoLlOw HiGh

"Jess!" Lane shrieked once she spotted Jess at the end of a corridor.

"Gees, what's wrong with you?" Jess asked her once she was closer.

"You're an idiot!" she smacked his arm.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm grounded because of you!" Lane told him and smacked him again, Jess smirked.

"How?"

"Those ditzy blonde girls ran a rumor that we were dating!"

"You and the ditzy blonde girls?" Jess asked clearly amused.

"Don't joke! You and me!"

"Oh"

"Oh? Oh! That's all you have to say!" Lane was yelling and everybody was looking at them. Jess faked thinking over the subject.

"Yeah, that's all I have to say right" he smirked.

"I hate you!" and with that Lane walked away leaving a grinning Jess behind.

"Does that mean you two broke up?" a girl asked him and he just walked on the opposite direction.

ChIlToN

Rory sighed and closed her locker banging her head against it afterwards.

"If you keep doing that you won't be competition for me anymore" Paris told her.

"Leave me alone" Rory mumbled and added another bang.

"I gather you've heard?"

"About Will being my son? Yeah I heard"

"Oh well. Do you have yesterday notes on Math class?" Paris cut tight to the point.

"Wha…? Yes, why?" Rory turned to look at Paris.

"I need them, one of my nanny's kids spilled some type of liquid on mine" Paris said with a disgust face.

"They're at my house"

"I'll go get them sometime today" with that Paris left Rory alone and kind of wondering what she had just 'agreed' to.

ThE DiNeR

"But I heard there was yelling involved" Taylor kept annoying Luke.

"Drop it, Taylor" Luke was trying to keep his cool, especially in front of Will who was now eating some french-fries on his high chair that was next to Taylor.

"We can't have you yelling at your son in the middle of the diner, Luke"

"I can do whatever I want in the middle of my diner, Taylor" Luke was losing it.

"Not when it puts your costumers in an uncomfortable environment"

"My costumers were just fine"

"How can you know that when you were busy yelling at William"

"At was not yelling at him. And even if I was, what's it to you? You have no right to an opinion in that subject. Or in any other subject involving me, Will, Lorelai, Rory or Jess"

"Oh I beg to differ"

"I bet you do" Luke mumbled.

"What was that Luke?"

"I said: _leave_ Taylor!" and Luke lost it.

"But…"

"No buts!" Luke barked and Taylor was taken aback.

"I feel sorry for you" Taylor told Will who offered him a fry. "You have your father's humor" Taylor said before leaving. Rory bumped into Taylor at the door and didn't apologize or anything. "You are a bad influence on kids" Taylor told Luke who only smirked. Rory plopped down at the stool next to Will's chair.

"You ok?" Luke eyed Rory.

"I'm just dandy, thanks. Can I have some coffee?"

"No. But knowing you, that was just a polite way of asking for some and you weren't actually asking for permission. So here" he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, my day just got so much better" Rory smiled before taking a sip. "Delicious" she smiled more at that. "Can I have a fry?" she asked Will and opened her mouth. Will placed that fry he had in his mouth in hers. "Gross" Rory said, but nevertheless she ate it. Luke made a weird face.

"Want your own plate?" he asked Rory.

"That would be good. Oh but make it fast cause I gotta run"

"Where you going?" Luke didn't remember Rory making plans, and if she did she didn't tell him or Lorelai.

"Grandpa called my cell earlier and asked if I could have dinner with them tonight" Rory explained while stealing another fry from her brother.

"Oh, ok" Luke said and made a move to go to the kitchen.

"Can I take Will?"

"I don't know, it started snowing a little while ago and it might get to cold for him to be out so late"

"Oh"

"But ask Lorelai and see what she thinks" Luke added when he noticed Rory was a little down.

"Ok" Rory said even though she knew Lorelai would never say yes. Luke left the alone and went into the kitchen to get Rory's fries.

ThE InN

Lorelai was going crazy, she hadn't eaten anything and had only had 2 cups off coffee all day and now it was 5:30pm. Hopefully she'd leave the Inn at seven, that was an hour and a half away, and she didn't see food in her near future.

"It's snowing?" Lorelai asked incredulous, she was talking with Rory on the phone.

"Yeah, it has been for like three hours now" Rory informed Lorelai. Rory and Will were at the house, she had told Luke that if Jess got home before she left then he would take care of Will, if not she was gonna take Will back to the diner.

"And why didn't I know this?" Lorelai asked her, she walked over to one of the Inn's windows "It is snowing" Lorelai whispered in awe.

"Told you. So…?"

"Honey, Luke is right. Will shouldn't be out, especially at my parent's house" Lorelai added.

"You're just agreeing with Luke so Will won't have to go"

"Yes I am. Oh god! Rory I have to go and don't take your brother with you. Love ya, bye" and with that Lorelai hung up.

"Bye" Rory said to the dead line before hanging up. "Sorry kid, looks like you're spending dinner here" she told Will who was watching TV and was way to preoccupied to care.

"FYI Lane hates me" Jess said as he walked by the living room to his room.

"Wha…?" by the time Rory turned to where Jess' voice came from, the door to his room was closed.

A LiTtLe LaTeR At ThE HoUsE

"She just said something today" Rory told Jess. "So if she does come by give the _blue_ notebook"

"I know, you've told me like five time already. I bet even Will can pick out the notebook all by himself" Jess said annoyed.

"Don't"

"I won't make him pick it out" Rory eyed him. "Gee if you don't trust me just take all your other notebooks with you, that way I cant go wrong"

"Don't kid because that thought crossed my mind"

"Leave" was all Jess said.

"You can't kick me out"

"Fine then, stay and be late to your grandparents" Jess shrugged and went over to the couch. "Whatcha watching?" he asked Will, that made him giggle.

"Fine I'm going" and Rory left.

"I think your sister is missing a marble. You wanna keep reading the book?" Jess had been reading Will 'The Lord of the Rings' that way he'd have the original version in his head and not the movie that was to come out next year. Will simply pointed to the book that was on the coffee table.

LiKe HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

"Wait here" Jess told Will and went over to answer the door.

"You're not Rory" Paris said.

"Well your eye sight is great" Jess said and walked back over to the living room leaving the door open to see if Paris used it or not.

"That was very rude" Paris said shaking the snowflakes out of her hair while walking into the living room.

"What? I thought it was nice I saved you a trip to the ophthalmologist" Jess said innocently.

"Tsk" Paris said and took off her wet coat. "What's wrong with him?" she pointed to Will who was hitting 'The Lord of the Rings' book.

"He wants me to keep reading"

"You were reading to him?"

"Yeah" Jess took the book from Will and showed it to Paris.

"You were reading him this?" she pointed to the book.

"Thought he should know the true story before they make the movie"

"Oh. But won't he have nightmares or something?" she placed the book next to Will.

"Why? He doesn't know how any of the characters look like. For all I know he is picturing hundreds of big birds"

"And that isn't scary?" Paris asked and Jess smirked.

"Keep an eye on him, will ya?" Jess told Paris.

"No" Paris quickly said. "I'm not good with little kids"

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get you Rory's notebook"

"Then take him with you" Paris took a few steps back out of the living room and away from Will.

"He's not gonna attack you" Jess said chuckling.

"Why don't I go get the book myself?" Paris offered.

"Just stay here and don't let him put his finger in the socket" with that Jess disappeared, he was back ten seconds later and Paris hadn't moved an inch. "You're very odd" Jess said handing Paris the notebook. Will got off the couch and walked over to Jess, he pulled on Jess' pants. "What?" Jess looked down, Will tapped his mouth. "Alright. You hungry?" he asked Paris.

"What?" Paris turned to look at him; she was going through Rory's notes.

"Do you eat Mac and cheese?" Jess raised his eyebrows at her.

"Uh yes"

"Ok follow me" Jess told her and went to the kitchen, Will walking behind him.

ThE DiNeR

"Hey Caesar?" Luke called into the kitchen.

"Yeah boss-man"

"Don't call me that"

"Ok boss-man" Caesar said smirking.

"Just for that you get to close up today. I was gonna tell you to leave but…"

"Sorry Luke, I'll stop I promise" Caesar cut Luke off.

"Ok, so, you can leave now. The place is deserted because of the snow anyways" Luke told him, Scott had left a few hours before.

"I'll just go grab my stuff" Caesar said and disappeared in the kitchen again. Luke went back to counting, after that he was going home, not really caring that it was only a little past seven. "See you tomorrow Luke" Caesar said leaving the kitchen.

"You're opening tomorrow, right?" Luke asked.

"It's Saturday" that's all Caesar said before leaving. Lorelai made Scott and Caesar take care of the diner until after the lunch rush on the weekends so Luke can spend more time home.

Luke finished, he turned everything off, and locked up. And it wasn't until he stepped foot outside that he remember he was car less for the night. Lorelai had the truck because he had Will before. But Luke gave Rory the 'X-terra' keys so she could go to Hartford.

"Great" Luke mumbled and squinted to see through the snow. "Stupid town" he grumbled when he saw the re-enactors getting ready to spend the night outside freezing their asses off. He had to smile though, thinking of how his Dad would be there right now if he could.

"Sorry but we close at seven and its way past seven already" Luke heard Gypsy say. He had to shake his head at that. _How hard is it to take a quick look at the car? She's still at the shop. _Luke thought.

"I know its past seven but I'm not from here and I really need to be on my way" the man argued.

"Sorry buddy" Gypsy said faking sympathy.

"Just take a look at the guy's car, Gypsy" Luke piped in, he didn't know why he had _maybe I've spent too much time with Lorelai. _Luke told himself.

"You take a look at his care if it matters so much to you, Luke. I'm closed" Gypsy shot back.

"I'm not a mechanic" Luke pointed out.

"Oh yeah? That's not what you think when you fix yours and Lorelai's car" Gypsy shot back _Lorelai? _Max thought.

"It was something I could fix so I fixed it" Luke told her.

"Well maybe this is something you can fix also" Gypsy said sarcastically.

"Sorry but…" Luke turned to the guy and stopped talking. "Aren't you Rory's teacher?"

"Umm, yeah" Max said.

"English lit right?" Luke was remembering.

"That's me" _why do I feel threatened by him? _Max asked himself when Luke outstretched his hand to shake Max's.

"Looks like you're stuck here for the night" Luke said.

"Looks that way" Max conceded.

"Do you have a place to stay? Because I bet Lorelai has room at the Inn"

"Oh…" _Lorelai's Inn? Sounds good. _"I don't want to be a burden to her" Max shook his head even thought inside he was giddy.

"Nonsense, come on. She should be home by now" Luke said and motioned the way to the house. _Home? That doesn't sound good. Although seeing Lorelai in her house sounds very enticing._

"Lead the way" was Max's answer.

ThE HoUsE

"I _love _Mac and cheese" Paris said with a mouth full.

"I noticed" Jess said holding back a mocking laugh. "Do you like it?" he asked Will who only smiled, he had all his face covered in the cheese sauce. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Do you always take care of him?" Paris wondered.

"Nah, it's mostly just Luke and Lorelai"

"But yesterday…"

"I got off school early and kind of kidnapped him" Jess admitted.

"And today?"

"I got home early, unfortunately" Jess added the last part. "If he annoys me I can just go drop him off at the diner or the inn"

"Oh" Paris said as the front door opened.

"Jess?" Luke called walking into the house.

"Daddy!" Will's eyes brightened instantly.

"Yeah?" Jess answered Luke.

"Hey…" Luke walked into the kitchen, Max stood in the foyer. "Is Lorelai back?" Luke asked not noticing Paris there.

"Not yet" Jess said.

"Ok I… Paris?" Luke finally saw her.

"I came to borrow Rory's math notes" Paris quickly said.

"O-kay" Luke said weirdly and walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Will yelled bloody murder as soon as Luke left the kitchen. He made a U-turn and went back into the kitchen.

"Jess! He's covered in cheese" Luke shrieked.

"He was eating" was all Jess said. Luke grabbed a napkin and whipped the cheese off; at least he tried to wipe the cheese off.

"Come on" Luke took Will out of the high chair and carried him out of the kitchen. "Lorelai's not home yet…" Luke told Max. "If you're hungry there food in the kitchen…" Luke pointed the way. "Help yourself to anything you want, if you find something" Luke added remembering he hadn't gone shopping lately, and imagining just what Lorelai must've bought. "I have to go de-cheese him" with that Luke left Max to fend for himself. "Cheese goes in you're mouth not on your face" Max heard Luke tell Will. With a sigh Max went over to the kitchen.

"Come on! All the girls I've heard talking about it are all like 'oh my God! Orlando Bloom is in it!' you can't tell me you're different" Max heard a voice say.

"Well I'm not a big Orlando Bloom fan" Max heard a familiar voice respond _that's not Rory's voice because Rory doesn't have that edge on her voice. _Max thought.

"Blasphemy!" Jess mocked. That's when Max entered the kitchen. "Who are you?" Jess eyed Max not recognizing him.

"Mr. Medina?" Paris asked.

"Paris?" Max was thrown off.

"Can I help you with something?" Jess asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for your Dad" Max said.

"Then take a seat because I haven't seen him since I was like a month old" Jess said.

"Oh sorry! Then Luke is…"

"My uncle"

"Right, your uncle. Then I'm waiting for your uncle" Max tried to play it cool, even though he had just screwed up royally.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"He's umm, helping me with something" Max stuttered.

"Are you two having an affair or something" Jess sensing Max was extremely uncomfortable decided to push it more.

"What! No! My car broke down here and we're waiting for Lorelai" Max quickly said.

"Threesome?" Jess was fighting a loosing battle against laughter.

"No! No, no, no" Max was bright red; Paris couldn't believe she wasn't laughing.

"There, all clean" Luke said walking into the kitchen carrying a freshly washed face Will. "What's going on?" Luke asked once he saw a bright red Max, and Jess and Paris fighting hard not to laugh.

"Nothing" Jess answered and Luke narrowed his eyes at him. "So, Mr. Medina? You want something to drink?" Jess played it cool even thought Luke's eyes were burning a whole in the back of his head.

"Water…" Max cleared his throat since 'water' sounded funny. "Water would be good"

"I'll get that" Jess walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle, the he handed it to Max.

GiLmOrE ReSiDeNcE

"Oh no. No, no, no" Rory said once she saw the conditions the 'X-terra' was in.

"Everything ok, dear?" Richard asked her.

"The car is snowed in" Rory pointed over to the car. She had finally got her grandma to let her leave with out dinner claiming a snow storm. To bad she took to long convincing her and now it looked like Rory was in for the night.

"Well, I think it's for the best" Emily said.

"How'd you figure that?" Rory asked.

"I wouldn't of felt good letting you drive off in a snow storm"

"But what do I do now?" Rory asked.

"Call your mother and tell her you're stuck here for the night" Emily said with a hint of a smile. Rory sighed.

"Where's the phone?" Rory asked.

ThE HoUsE

The phone rang. "Got it" Jess said and left the kitchen; as soon as he did he began laughing until he answered. "Yeah?"

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Rory, everything ok?"

"Yeah, umm, is my Mom there?" Rory sounded a little nervous.

"She's still at the inn but Luke's here"

"Could you put him on?"

"Sure hold on. Luke!" Jess went back in the kitchen and gave Luke the phone. "It's Rory"

"Rory?" Luke asked concerned.

"I need a favor" Rory greeted.

"What favor?" Luke left the kitchen.

"Can you tell my Mom I'm spending the night here?"

"Why are you spending the night there?"

"I'm snowed in. The stupid snowstorm hit sooner than I thought" Rory whined.

"You got there ok?" Luke suddenly got worried.

"Yeah, the problem is that now I can't leave"

"Don't worry, I'll tell Lorelai"

"She won't be happy" Rory told him.

"She'll be happy you didn't drive in these conditions" Luke said.

"Ok…" Rory took a deep breath. "Bye"

"Bye" and they hung up.

GiLmOrE ReSiDeNcE

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, my Mom wasn't home yet but I told Luke" Rory said placing the phone where it belonged.

"You sound a little down" Richard pointed out.

"No. I just, I had plans with my Mom tonight" Rory said.

"Plans?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, since it's the first snow of the season we were going to go for a midnight walk with doughnuts and coffee" Rory said with a smile.

"And catch pneumonia" Emily piped in.

"And then tomorrow I was _finally _gonna get to sleep in late" Rory's smile grew a little more.

"'Finally' why finally?" Emily asked.

"Because there's no more construction going on, so there's nothing to wake me up" Rory explained.

"Construction?" Richard asked.

"More like remodeling" Rory explained to him.

"What did you remodel'' Emily asked.

"I didn't do it, Luke did. And it was for Jess' new room" Rory let it slip.

"Jess' room?" Richard didn't understand. "Who's Jess?"

"He's Liz' son, Luke's nephew" Rory added when she saw her grandfathers confused expression.

"Why does he need a room?" Emily asked snootily.

"Because he can't sleep on the couch forever, Grandma"

"Why would he?"

"Well, he moved in with us a while back" Rory said and immediately regretted having said anything.

"He what! Why?" Emily demanded.

"He had some problems with his Mom and Luke asked him if he wanted to move in with us" Rory answered in a low voice.

"Luke asked him? He didn't even consider how this hoodlum affected yours and Will's life?" Emily scoffed.

"Luke and my Mom talked it out before telling us anything" Rory defended Luke.

"I can't believe your Mother is letting this happen" Emily said.

"What is so wrong about helping the boy out?" Richard asked Emily.

"Yeah grandma, Jess has stayed with us a bunch of times before the difference now is that it's more permanent" Rory said and again she regretted it.

"He's stayed with you before?" Emily asked and Rory sighed

"He needed help, and he's family. You help out family when they need it" Rory explained.

"He is _not_ family!" Emily told Rory. This would take long and it won't end well.

ThE HoUsE

Jess and Paris were still arguing about 'The Lord of the Rings' but now it had turned more into a book argument more then a casting argument; they were in the kitchen. After Luke hung up with Rory, he told Jess the situation and then they figured that if Rory couldn't come back then Paris wouldn't be able to leave either. That's why Luke had told Paris to take Rory's bed for the night, after a lot of arguing she had accepted.

Luke and Max were in the living room waiting for Lorelai to get home. They were watching the sport's news after Max assured Luke that he also was into sports. Will was on the floor playing with his big legos.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Luke asked Max.

"Sure. I'm not driving or anything" Max joked, he still felt very uncomfortable; because of what Jess had said, and because he was there with Luke, not Lorelai, Luke.

"Yeah" was all Luke said before getting up and going over to the kitchen to grab the beers. Will saw his Dad leave and he also stood up. Will walked in front of Max and eyed him suspiciously.

"You need something?" Max hunched over and asked Will. He just kept looking at Max.

"Ouchie" Will said after having watched Max for a long time. Max visible turned white not expecting Will to rat him out.

"Here" Luke handed Max his beer. "Hey you're blocking his view" Luke told Will and pulled him over to sit on his lap. "See that…" Luke pointed at the screen and began teaching Will about sports. Max didn't pay attention to the screen anymore, he was preoccupied with thinking 'if' and 'how' would Will rat him out.

ThE InN

"I don't care Michel, its 8:30 I was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago" Lorelai said while gathering her stuff and blocking out Michel's whining.

"They can deal without you, it's not like you cook them dinner"

"Bye Michel" with that Lorelai left him. "Oh, Tobin is asking for you" she turned back to say that and then left with a smile on her face having witnessed Michel's expression.

ThE HoUsE

Once Will returned to play with his toys Max relaxed. He was now paying attention to the TV and also he listen in on Jess' and Paris' argument. Max was intrigued on how well Jess could keep up with Paris, not only keep up but also beat her in some arguments. He had only seen one person beat Paris at something and that person was Rory, other than that no one came even close. Max was pulled out of his thoughts when Will sprung up and ran over to the front door. A few seconds later the front door opened.

"Mommy!" Will shrieked and lifted his arms.

"Wow, what a greeting" Lorelai said and picked him up after placing her purse on the floor. "Did you miss me?" Lorelai asked and Will tighten his arms around her neck. "Ok, ok. I get it. I won't leave you all day with your Daddy ever again" Lorelai teased. "What did you do today?" Lorelai began walking over to the living room. "Hi" she stopped walking when she saw who was there.

"That's Max Medina, Rory's teacher" Luke said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah I know" _she knows who I am! She didn't forget. _Max thought excitedly. "Is there a problem with Rory?" Lorelai placed Will down.

"No, Mommy Mommy!" Will kept his arms outstretched up at her, Lorelai picked him up again.

"Yeah she's fine, it's my car that has a problem" Max said with a smirk, he was also standing now.

"Your _car?_" Lorelai wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah, his car died and Gypsy didn't want to look at it so I told him he could get a room at the Inn" Luke explain and Lorelai slightly winced with a small smile.

"There's no room at the Inn. Apparently Connecticut is beautiful this time of year" Lorelai offered a joke lamely.

"No room?" Luke asked again.

"We gave out our emergency room to a couple a few hours ago. I'm sorry" she told Max.

"It's not your fault" Max shrugged it off but on the inside he was panicking.

"Umm…" Luke felt like it was his fault Max was there right now, since he had promised him a room at the inn. "I guess… you could crash here on the couch" Luke offered lamely.

"Yeah!" Lorelai added. "It's better than freezing outside"

"I don't want to impose like that"

"No it's ok. There's no where else you could crash anyhow" Lorelai told him.

"You're sure?" Max asked Lorelai and not even glanced at Luke.

"Yeah, let me get you some sheets and a pillow" Lorelai said and went upstairs with Will still in her arms.

"Sit sit, I have to go tell Lorelai about Rory" Luke said and left the room. Max took a seat still not believing he was going to spend the night at Lorelai Gilmore's house. Granted he was on her couch but still he was under the same roof.

"Wait here honey" Lorelai sat Will on her bed while she changed and looked for stuff that Max could use.

"You're perverting him" was the first thing Luke said when he walked into their bedroom. Lorelai was in her bra looking for a t-shirt to wear.

"Shut up!" she threw her discarded blouse at him.

"Wow, Mommy is mean" Luke told Will and threw Lorelai's blouse on top of Will's head. Then sat on the bed next to him.

"Don't tell him that" Lorelai yanked the blouse off of Will's head.

"Hey?" Luke said in a serious voice, which Lorelai noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Luke assured. "But Rory called and she is snowed in at your parents house so she is staying there" Luke said fast.

"What?" Lorelai put on a t-shirt ad stood in front of Luke.

"She's snowed in and…"

"I heard what you said, I was just processing. Can't you go get her?"

"And risk sliding off the road on the way there or back?" Luke asked.

"No, guess not" Lorelai sighed and sat down on Luke's lap sideways.

"There's more" Luke said Lorelai looked at Luke. "Paris is in the kitchen with Jess, she came to pick up a book she needed and now is snowed in" Luke said and waited for Lorelai's reaction.

"So we have Max on the couch and Paris…" Lorelai stopped so Luke could finish.

"In Rory's room"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. There's nowhere else, and we can't just kick her out"

"Yeah I know" Lorelai sighed. "I'm so tired and hungry" Lorelai whined.

"You fix the couch and I'll make you something to eat" Luke told her while rubbing her back.

"Ok" Lorelai let out a breath. "Come here, baby" Lorelai said and Luke leaned closer to kiss her. "Not you" Lorelai said when Luke pulled back.

"Sorry" Luke said with a smirk.

"Will, honey, come here" Lorelai pulled him onto her lap.

"Comfortable?" Luke asked them.

"Very" Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke.

"Mommy" Will pulled Lorelai's face away from Luke.

"Hey!" Lorelai whined and Will giggled.

"I better go make you dinner" Luke said and gave Lorelai a slight push.

"Ok, we'll be right down" Lorelai said and got off of Luke's lap.

"MmmHmm" Luke kissed her one last time before leaving their room. "Are you hungry?" Luke asked Max once he had reached the living room.

"Not really" Max said a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'm making Lorelai dinner so if you get hungry let me know" Luke said and walked into the kitchen. "Can you two stop talking about that stupid book already?" Luke whined when he heard Jess and Paris still arguing.

"See, it is stupid" Jess said in a 'ha' tone of voice.

"Fine" Paris gave in. "An idiot can always find another one to back him out" she added.

"Tip of the day: don't call me an idiot" Luke said while going through the fridge. Jess smirked. "Keep doing that and you'll be grounded" Luke said without taking his eyes away from the fridge.

"Why don't we see a movie or something" Jess said quickly stopping the smirking.

"Did you guys eat already?" Luke looked at them.

"Yeah, with Will" Jess answered and then they left to the living room.

LiViNg RoOm

When Jess and Paris walked into the living room, Lorelai was walking downstairs. She had the blankets and stuff under one arm, her other hand held Will's who was carrying a pillow.

"Let me help you" Max shot up from the couch and took the blankets from Lorelai.

"Hi, Paris" Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai" Paris acknowledged.

"We have 'Die Hard' right?" Jess asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, check over there" Lorelai pointed to the general direction of the TV.

"'Die Hard'? Could you have picked a manlier movie than that?" Paris asked annoyed.

"Keep it up and will make it a trilogy night. We own all three movies" Jess threatened.

"Hey guys, why don't you watch them in Rory's room?" Lorelai suggested.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Max is bunking in on the couch tonight and I don't know if he's a big Bruce Willis fan" Lorelai explained.

"No, it's ok. Watch the movie" Max said, feeling more embarrassed because Lorelai had put him on the spot.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go to Rory's room" Jess said picking up all three movies.

"One, we're just watching one!" Paris called after Jess when he left the living room.

"They didn't have to do that. It's his house he should be able to watch a movie if he wants" Max told Lorelai.

"Ignore him, we all do" Lorelai waved it off. "You're all set here, so whenever you want to sleep go right ahead. And if you're not sleepy come joins us, we're having dinner then going to bed. I didn't mean join us in bed, I meant for dinner. But if you want to join us for bed then…"

"Umm Lorelai?" Max stopped her.

"Right sorry, I just start babbling and I can't stop until someone stops me. It's mostly Luke who stops me but he does it by kissing me, that's the only way to making me stop. Although Rory also stops me but she doesn't kiss me she just…"

"Lorelai" Max said again _can she stop talking about kissing her? Is she trying to kill me here? _Max thought.

"Gah! Sorry again" Lorelai looked at the floor.

"Mommy?" Will pulled at her pants while rubbing his eye repeatedly. Lorelai leaned down and picked him up. Will cuddled against her laying his head on her shoulder.

"If you get lonely here come join us for dinner" Lorelai told Max then walked over to the kitchen, Max thought about it a whole ten seconds before quietly following her.

ThE KiTcHeN

"Hey, it's done. Didn't want to make something bigger cause it's kinda late and you're tired" Luke said placing the sandwich plate on the table.

"Don't worry about it, Hon" Lorelai said and walked over to the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?" he opened the fridge door for her because she was carrying a snoozing Will.

"I don't know, whatever" Lorelai shrugged it off. "Can you get some milk for Will?" Lorelai asked because when Luke asked what she wanted to drink Will's head popped up.

"Sure" Luke place a soda can next to Lorelai's plate and went over to get Will's milk. "Hey?" he called her before she sat down.

"Yeah?" she turned around and Luke took Will from her. "Thanks" Lorelai smiled and kissed him quickly before sitting down to eat. Max had seen the whole interaction and decided it was better, for him, if he didn't join them in the kitchen.

Luke heated the milk then gave the bottle to Will.

"Mommy?" Will whined once he had the bottle in his hands.

"Aw, honey" Lorelai cooed and that made Will whimper.

"Don't do that" Luke told her walking closer to the table.

"I missed you too" Lorelai told Will while grabbing him from Luke. Will got more comfortable. He straddled Lorelai's lap and hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. "Stupid, Michel" Lorelai mumbled. She hugged Will with her left arm and ate with her right.

"He missed you" Luke told her.

"And I missed him, that's why we were going to spend today together" Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, when you have to wok you have to work" Luke said and moved his chair next to hers.

"Grab the bottle" Lorelai suddenly told him. Luke grabbed it just in time after Will let go of it. "I'm not hungry anymore" Lorelai pushed the plate back and got more comfortably on the chair. "Oh, that's a good part" Lorelai said hearing all the commotion coming from the movie playing in Rory's room.

"Oh yeah" Luke nodded; he placed an arm on the back of her chair. "Wanna go to sleep?" Luke asked her quietly when her breathing began to deepen.

"I'm so tired, the Inn was crazy today" Lorelai said getting up and lifting Will higher.

"I'll put him to bed if you want" Luke offered seeing how tired Lorelai suddenly got.

"No, I got it" Lorelai quickly said.

"Ok, let's go" Luke said turning the lights off in the kitchen.

"What about the dirty plates?"

"That can wait" Luke said placing a hand on her lower back and walked out of the kitchen with her. In the living room Max was lying in the dark living room, TV off, he was facing the back of the couch trying to shield himself from all the lovey dovey things going on around him.

"I'll just change him then I'll join you in bed" Lorelai said while they were walking upstairs. Luke said nothing he just followed her to Will's room. Will no longer had a crib; he now had a single bed with 'Blues Clues' sheets. Lorelai laid him down sideways on the bed and went to grab his sweats. Luke was leaning against the door frame. "If you're gonna be here, then make yourself useful" Lorelai told him with a smile. Luke pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over to Will's bed; he sat down and began taking Will's shoes off.

"Shhh'' Luke said when Will sighed and stirred.

"Don't wake him up" Lorelai hissed quietly.

"I'm not" Luke whispered back placing the little shoes on the floor.

"I got this, you can go get ready for bed" Lorelai offered.

"Nah, I like being here" he leaned back and rested on his elbow while Lorelai changed Will.

"Softy" Lorelai teased. "Can you turn the sheets please?" Luke got up and undid Will's bed. Lorelai lifted Will and placed him under the covers. "He looks small in this bed" Lorelai said seeing the sea of blue and Will in the middle.

"Give it time" Luke said and pulled Lorelai out of Will's room. After pulling the door without closing it, Lorelai dropped her weight on Luke. "Hey"

"I'm _so _tired" Lorelai said sleepily.

"Hadn't noticed" Luke joked.

Will was sleeping peacefully in his room buried under his mountain of sheets. Lorelai was snuggled up to Luke, under the sheets. Max had finally fallen asleep after he didn't hear anymore sounds coming from upstairs. In Rory's room, Jess had fallen asleep on the floor in the middle of 'Die Hard 2', Paris had fallen asleep a little before Jess did although she was on Rory's bed.

Rory, after a big argument with her grandmother, she was now in Lorelai's old room feeling like her Mom did every night of her youth. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go through Lorelai's old stuff.

NeXt MoRnInG

Jess and Paris were still asleep, Luke had checked Rory's room earlier and was a little shocked to find Jess there but it was ok because he was on the floor nowhere near Paris. Luke was making pancakes for everybody, Max had offered to help but Luke declined so now Max was watching pointless TV trying to ignore the fact the Lorelai was currently taking a shower upstairs. Also he was trying to forget Luke had walked up there a few minutes ago to pass Will over to Lorelai because he needed a shower, which meant Luke had just seen a naked and wet Lorelai. Every time Max remembered that he shuddered.

Luke heard a car door shut close and he skittered out of the kitchen and the front door before Rory got there.

"Rory!" Luke greeted her.

"Hi" Rory said oddly. "Are you ok?" she giggled then trying to get past him but Luke wouldn't let her.

"We have company" Luke blurted out.

"Really, who?" Rory was intrigued because she couldn't think who could be there this early in a Saturday morning know how late they tended to sleep there on Saturday's.

"Paris got snowed in here yesterday…"

"Oh"

"And she slept in your room" Luke added wincing a little bit.

"Well, I guess its ok. Since she got snowed in and everything" Rory thought out loud.

"There's more"

"I kinda figured she's still here, so if that's what you were going to say save it and let's go in to where it warm"

"No that wasn't it, although she is still asleep"

"Then what is it, because I'm really freezing here"

"Your teacher slept here also" Luke said really fast.

"What? What teacher?"

"Max"

"Max? Medina? As in Mr. Medina?" Rory's eye's popped out.

"Yeah, but he slept on the couch not your room" Luke quickly explained.

"Good, otherwise Paris sleeping there was a _bad _idea" Rory said in a robotic voice.

"Are you mad?"

"How did Mr. Medina end up sleeping here?" _Oh my God! He didn't come to tell them about the little problem I have with people thinking Will is my kid, did he? _Rory panicked.

"His car broke down, Gypsy wouldn't take a look at it, and I bumped into him, and told him he could stay at the Inn. But when Lorelai got home she informed us the Inn had no empty room, not even the emergency room. So we offered him the couch. It was that or the gazebo" Luke added for dramatic effect.

"I guess, putting it that way, it's not so bad he stayed over" Rory finally said.

"Good" Luke nodded.

"Can we go inside now? I'm freezing"

"Oh right! Let's go. I'm making pancakes" Luke added as an after note.

"Hi Mr. Medina" Rory said walking past the living room and into the kitchen.

"Morning Rory" Max said. He never thought those word would ever leave his mouth, outside of the school of course. "Say Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke turned around to face Max.

"What time does this Gypsy open?"

"On a Saturday? At noon, I think? I have no idea, sorry. I never take our cars to her, that's partly why she hates me" Luke said and walked over to the kitchen.

"Did you know that Jess and Paris are asleep in my room?" Rory asked Luke once he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Jess slept on the floor. They fell asleep during 'Die Hard' don't know which one though"

"How do you fall asleep during 'Die Hard'?" Rory wondered out loud.

"Beats me. I think those are the only movies I can't fall asleep during them" Luke said while flipping a pancake.

"Interesting. Oh! FYI grandma doesn't approve of Jess being here, and she blames you" Rory informed Luke, then left the kitchen and went upstairs to tell Lorelai the same thing.

_**

* * *

See I made up for taking so long by making this chapter ridiculously long (I don't know if that's good or not)**_

**_Remember that PEN & PAD? Yeah? Ok now copy what you wrote there onto a review please _**

_**See ya'll soon.**_


	13. An offer, a kick and Tristan

_**And once again I must apologize SORRY! I know it took me forever but you have to admit I made up for time, in length (dirty, yes I know)**_

**_Thanks Kylie you rock! (That's why I've decided to let you adopt Will) weee)_**

**_hope-everlasting: Where's my cookie? Thanks you're review made my day._**

**_GRAB A PEN AND A PAD cause this baby is long and filled with stuff!_**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Rory had spent a good thirty minutes telling Lorelai about her night and her fight with Emily, which also included the Jess' disapproval. In the middle of their talk Rory had helped Will down the stairs so she and her Mom would have more privacy. Will ran into Rory's room and sat on Jess who was still asleep on Rory's floor, Jess tried to shrug off whatever he had on his back. Will giggled and grabbed Jess' ear.

"Mmmmm" Jess groaned, Will smiled and let go of Jess' ear only to grab a hold of his hair. "Stop it" Jess mumbled trying to grab a hold of Will's little hand. "Leave me alone" Will laughed and grabbed more of Jess' hair. "Luke!"

"I'm busy!" Luke answered.

"Go with your Dad" Jess told Will and tried to get more comfortable, if he could, under Will and on the hard floor. A pillow flew from the top of the bed over to the general direction of Jess and Will.

"Shut up" is what came accompanied by the flying pillow. Will got off of Jess and went over to grab the pillow; he walked over to Rory's bed and threw the pillow on it, hitting Paris on the head. "Hey!" Paris shrieked and Will giggled.

"Come on" Jess got up and took Will's hand; Jess closed the door as he walked out of the room. "Here" once Jess was next to Luke he lifted Will and shoved him over to Luke's chest, Luke grabbed him with his left arm while his right was busy with the stove. "Night" Jess went over to his room and closed the door.

"Jess, Jess!" Luke yelled at Jess' door then turned to look at Will who was smiling at Luke then turned to try and grab something on the stovetop. "Don't" Luke placed Will down and he ran to the living room but only Max was there.

A WhIlE LaTeR

Lorelai was almost done with her 'casual' look. Paris had taken over the remote. Rory and Jess both walked into the living room at the same time which made Max feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Luke, where's my cow shirt!" Lorelai yelled from their room _oh God, don't tell me she's shirtless up there _Max thought.

"How the hell should I know!" Luke yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"You're the one who took it off of me!" Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice. "Meaning you're the last person who saw it!" Luke blushed and decided to go upstairs to deal with this.

"Gross" Paris said.

"At least you don't have to live with it" Rory told her.

"How come he's not affected by it?" Paris pointed at Jess.

"He can block people out fairly well" Rory said and then they returned their attention to the TV ignoring Max who was nearly having a stroke right now.

UpStAiRs

"Lorelai!"

"Hi" Lorelai instantly wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and began kissing him. "Still mad?" she asked after slightly pulling away.

"How could you…" she kissed him again. "…yell that…" again. "…we have company…" and again. "…and…" she kissed him again.

"Morning" she smiled once Luke was speechless.

"MmmHmm" he had his arms on her hips.

"You should go downstairs" Lorelai told him when he began kissing her neck.

"Why?"

"Because _we have company _like you said before"

"I don't care" Luke kept kissing her neck.

"They'll know what we're doing" Lorelai sing-sang.

"How?"

"They know I'm shirtless and since there's no yelling going on from your part, they must assume why?"

"Great" Luke mumbled and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"We'll continue this later, promise" Lorelai gave him one last kiss before pushing him out her door. Luke walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen. "Luke, what did you do to my bra!" Lorelai teased. _Oh my God! _Max thought. Jess, Rory and Paris blocked it out and Luke just ignored her.

Several minutes later, and after all three teens were engaged in a heated argument, Max walked over to the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asked Luke.

"They got on your nerves already? I thought you would last longer, you know since you're a teacher and deal with it everyday" Luke said.

"Well yeah but, in school you just give them 'the glare' and they either stop or go to the headmasters office" Max joked. "Besides, when someone argues with Paris it's assured that the argument won't last long. Or that's what I used to think"

"Rory's giving her a run for her money, huh?" Luke said with a 'proud-ish' grin.

"Surprisingly, no"

"What?"

"Jess is it?" Luke nodded. "Yeah, he's giving Paris a run for her money"

"Seriously? Jess?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him around Chilton" Max noted, leaving out the time he bumped into Will and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Oh, that's because he doesn't go to Chilton" Max's frowned. "He goes to a public high school here. We've been thinking of sending him to Chilton but nothing is settled. Rory!"

"Yeah?" Rory answered while Jess and Paris kept arguing.

"Breakfast!" Luke told her. Rory ran into the kitchen, grabbed her plate, gave Luke a kiss on the cheek, said a quick 'thank you', and then ran back to the living room. Both Jess and Paris walked to the kitchen, grabbed their plates, said 'thanks' and went back to the living room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Will ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry kid, but you're eating here" Luke picked him up and sat him on his high chair, then placed some pancakes in front of him.

"Daddy" Will said and pointed to the living room.

"Eat first" Luke pointed to Will's pancakes, Will pouted.

"Luke?" Max asked a little nervously.

"Yeah?" Luke was getting Will a zippy-cup with Orange Juice.

"I think I need to apologize" Max hesitated before he finally said it.

"For what?" Luke frowned as he handed Will his juice cup. Max felt like not saying nothing at all _he hadn't noticed I like Lorelai? How caring is he? _Max thought.

"Umm I…" Max started and was interrupter by Will's muffled coughing.

"Whoa! Hey hey hey!" Luke went quickly over next to Will who had over stuffed his mouth with pancakes. "You ok?" Luke picked up Will from his high chair after getting everything out of his mouth, Will got scared so he cried.

"Mommy!" Will clutched Luke's shirt. "MOMMY!"

"Shh it's ok" Luke tried soothing Will.

"What happened?" Lorelai rushed into the kitchen wearing her cow shirt.

"He was choking on his pancakes" Luke told her while she grabbed Will from him.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked Will who was currently tightly hugging Lorelai's neck with his arms and her midsection with his legs.

"He's ok, he just got scared" Luke said handing Lorelai a glass with water for Will.

"Here" Lorelai tries to make Will drink some water.

"Oh! You were trying to tell me something, sorry" Luke turned his attention towards Max.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry" Max quickly said happy that he didn't have to tell Luke he actually had a thing for Lorelai. "I think I should go check on my car"

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Lorelai asked Max who was walking out of the kitchen.

"No thanks, I should really get this done as soon as possible" Max quickly said.

"Ok, do you want a ride there?" Luke asked him. Max hesitated.

"Umm, sure, it's cold and I don't want to turn into a human Popsicle" Max joked, or at least he tried to.

"Let me grab my jacket" Luke walked back to the kitchen since he had followed Max to the living room. Lorelai was sitting on a kitchen chair just like the night before, with Will straddling her lap, she was giving him small pieces of pancakes, in between bites he would rest his head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"You need to eat more slowly there kid" Lorelai was whispering into his ear.

"Hey, Lorelai, I'm gonna give Max a ride over to Gypsy's" Luke said.

"Ok, just hurry back cuz it's your morning off" Lorelai turned to look at him.

"Sure" he gave her a kiss, and placed one on top of Will's head before leaving.

LiViNg RoOm

"Are you guys going to a hotel or something?" Jess asked Max.

"What?" Max asked shocked.

"Jess!" Rory smacked his head.

"You…" Luke walked into the living room pointing at Jess. "…behave" Luke said sternly. "C'mon, let's go" Luke told Max who turned to look at Jess with a weird expression; Jess winked at him and sent him a kiss. Rory smacked him again.

"If you keep doing that he might go stupid" Lorelai say walking by the living room and up the stairs still carrying Will.

"Thanks for defending me!" Jess yelled up at Lorelai and Rory smacked him again. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Just for fun" Rory smiled.

LuKe'S TrUcK

"So… how long have you two known each other?" Max asked _why do I torture myself? _he wondered.

"Oh, umm… since Rory was about two or three months old" Luke said after thinking a bit _whoa! And they're not married yet, I wonder if I have a shot_.

"That's… wow, a long time"

"Yeah, well" Luke shrugged it off.

"So you two have been dating for over sixteen years and you're still not married?" Max asked, at first Luke was confused as to why he was asking so much but then he shrugged it off thinking it was because he was an English lit. teacher.

"Not exactly. We've only been dating for about 6 years, the rest we were just friends"

"Oh" _six years is still a long relationship and they're not married yet? _"So… is it serious or is there room to play?" Max didn't know where he had gotten the courage to ask that.

"What the hell? We have a son together" Luke was trying to keep his cool.

"But you're not married" Max pointed out. "It's been six years and you're not married"

"Ok then, yes it is serious" Luke voice was even and with no emotion. Silence fell in the trucks cabin.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just find it hard to believe that it is _so _serious if you haven't even proposed to the mother of your son whom you've dated for 6 years"

"That's none of your business"

"You're right, sorry" silence again.

"Gypsy's opening" Luke pointed a little ahead to where Gypsy was unlocking the shop. Luke drove to a stop in front of the shop and Max got off.

"Thank you, and again, I'm sorry" Max closed the door and walked over to his car, Luke drove off slightly pissed off.

ThE HoUsE

Paris was just leaving when Luke got back, Jess had left to God knows where, and Rory was taking a shower. Lorelai and Will were on the living room's floor doing a puzzle when Luke walked in.

"Hey Hon. How did it…" Lorelai trailed off when Luke got on one knee and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Luke pulled back to grab some air and then leaned in again.

"Mommy?" Will tapped her thigh with one of the puzzles pieces. But Luke wouldn't let her go, not that Lorelai minded though.

"I love you, you know that right" Luke asked her breathlessly.

"Yes" Lorelai was panting.

"Good, good" Luke kissed her again and then turned to Will. "Whatcha got there?" Luke took the piece from Will. "It's a ducky!" Luke said in a bright voice. "Can you say ducky?" Lorelai just sat back and admired Luke's interaction with his son. "How does the ducky go?" Will had a blank stare. "Quak quak, the ducky goes: quak quak" Lorelai ran her hand up and down Luke's back as he told Will while moving the puzzle piece from side to side.

"Qak qak!" Will said brightly and Lorelai had to smile.

"The ducky goes near the water" Luke said and handed Will the puzzle piece, so he could place it. Will handed Luke another piece. "It's a cow" Luke pointed at the piece and then went "Moo" Will smiled and stood up, he walked over to Lorelai and poked the cow that was right above Lorelai's chest then he mooed. Lorelai giggled.

"Baby, Daddy doesn't like to share" Lorelai said laughing.

"Hey kid, didn't you have enough when you were breastfeeding?" Luke asked amused, he pulled Will closer to him with one arm and tickled Will's tummy with his other hand.

"Gross, Luke" Lorelai smacked Luke but remained laughing, so did Luke. "Stop tickling him" Lorelai smacked Luke and he let go of Will.

"Will, show your Mommy how the cow goes" Luke told him, Will again walked over to Lorelai and poked her cow while going 'moo'.

"Stop it or I'll show him your doggie boxers" Lorelai threatened Luke.

"Hey! You can't tease me cuz you bought them for me" Luke reminded her.

"Why else do you think I bought them?"

"And that's the reason I don't wear them'" Luke smirked. "I'm gonna go get ready" Luke pointed upstairs.

"No, c'mon, we still have some more time" Lorelai pouted which Will saw so he pouted also.

"I hate it when he does that" Luke said but sat back down on the floor with them.

A WhIlE LaTeR

"Hey kid…" Lorelai knocked on Rory's door after Luke had left.

"Yeah?" Rory's head poked out from her room.

"We're home alone…" Lorelai said and just then Will ran in from the living room, did a lap around the kitchen table, and then ran back to the living room. "…plus your brother" Lorelai added with a smile, Rory giggled. "Let's do something fun" Lorelai said brightly.

"Sorry, homework" Rory shrugged and pointed to her desk.

"Kid, it's Saturday, you're not supposed to do homework on a Saturday"

"I need to get it out of the way now, so I can relax tomorrow"

"Why don't you do your homework tomorrow?"

"Because I always do it on Saturday" Rory said in a 'duh' voice. "It won't take long, just go entertain Will and keep him away from my door" and just then Will ran in again and did the same thing.

"I'll try but I won't promise anything" Lorelai said while watching Will's back disappear into the living room.

"Thanks" Rory smiled and went into her room again.

"Oh William" Lorelai called in a funny voice; Will giggled and let out a little squeal.

After failing to get Will to sit still for a couple of minutes, Lorelai decided that a little fun in the snow would tier him enough for a nap. So she grabbed Will's hand and they both went upstairs to dress him in something warmer. So a wife-beater, a thermal long-sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, a new diaper, thermal pants, jeans, and a pair of boots later both Will and Lorelai walked back downstairs, grabbed their coats and went outside.

"This is snow, you'll learn to love it" Lorelai told Will while placing him on the snow-covered lawn. He quickly reached up his hands towards her once he sank 4 inches into the snow. "Relax, honey, look" Lorelai grabbed a handful of snow and placed it on Will's glove coved hand. He stared at his hand then turn to look up at Lorelai.

"Mommy?" Will's eyebrows rose once Lorelai threw a small snowball at Will's chest.

"You try it" Lorelai said giggling at Will's confused face. "Like this" she walked closer to him and squatted down, she showed him how to make a snow ball and he threw it as hard as he could, it only flew for about a foot.

A few minutes later Will was no longer afraid of the snow, he ran and threw snowballs right and left. Lorelai had started the foundation of a snowman. Will saw what his Mom was doing and began doing another snowman just in a much smaller scale.

"C'mon kid, we need more help" Lorelai carried Will over to Rory's window and placed him down. "Wait here" Lorelai got off of the porch and began making small snowballs. "There, throw it there" Lorelai pointed to Rory's windows. Will smiled and threw the snowball at Rory's window, he laughed. Lorelai kept handing Will more balls.

"What the…?" Rory opened her curtains. "Hey!" Rory shrieked when Will threw another ball at her window. "Stop it" Will giggled after throwing another ball.

"Come out and play!" Lorelai yelled.

"I have homework!" Rory said and Will threw another ball. "Will!"

"He'll stop if you come out and play!" Lorelai 'negotiated' while handing Will more balls.

"Owy!" he threw another ball.

"Fine! I'll go out, just make him stop before he breaks the window" with that Rory closed the curtain and a couple of minutes later she walked out.

"Owy!" Will yelled and Rory turned to look at him and was hit with a snowball coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey! Don't gang up on me!" Rory shrieked and threw her Mom a snowball, and that's how the snow fight started.

ThE DiNeR

Luke wondered when Kirk was going to get a life and leave him, and the diner, alone even if it was just for a couple of hours. Right now it was almost empty so Luke was just catching up with the bills and stuff, while ignoring Kirk.

"Not a lot of people can do it, which makes me unique" Kirk bragged.

"You're only unique if you're the only one, Kirk" Luke said absentminded.

"Well… there's me and like 10 other people in the world"

"Still not unique, Kirk"

"But, no one here in Stars Hollow can" Kirk whined.

"How do you know, Kirk?"

"Well… I just… I"

"Why don't you go door to door and ask them, Kirk"

"Maybe I should" with that Kirk got up. "Lick your elbow" he told Luke.

"No, Kirk" Luke said without lifting his eyes from the bills.

"Ok" and with that Kirk left the diner.

"Excuse me?" a woman asked, she was standing over by the register.

"Oh, sorry" Luke walked over to ring her up. After the woman left the diner went to a lull, when the bells rang Luke didn't look up he just said "I'll be right with you"

"Ok" a man said and took a seat in front of Luke, his head snapped up recognizing the voice.

"Mr. Gilmore, what are you doing here?"

ThE CraP ShAcK

"Bring me a carrot" Lorelai told Rory, they had just made a snowman.

"A what? You do remember that Luke hasn't gone shopping in like two months, right?"

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said remembering, Will whimpered and looked up at Lorelai. "Hold on…" she told him. "I know! We can use a stick!"

"A stick?"

"Yeah!" Lorelai looked for a good one.

"Mommy" Will whined.

"We're almost done" Lorelai told him walking back and shoving the stick on the snowman's head. Will was now whimpering and jumped a little.

"That doesn't look right" Rory's head was to the side looking at the snowman. Lorelai picked up Will.

"It looks ok" Lorelai said, Will kept fussing.

"I think he's bored" Rory said.

"He can't be bored, it snowed!" Lorelai put Will down again and he began throwing a fit. "Snow fight, baby" Lorelai said and softly threw a snowball at Will, that only made him cry.

"I don't think he liked that"

"Are you tired?" Lorelai went over and picked up Will again, he tried to rub his eye but didn't when he felt the coldness of his glove. "He's sleepy"

"Good, now I can do my homework" Rory said and began walking back to the house.

"Oh come one, don't tell me you didn't have fun" Lorelai trailed behind her.

"That's not the point" Rory mumbled.

"Aha! So you did have fun" Lorelai closed the door behind them and kicked off her snow covered shoes.

"Of course I did, but I still have a lot of homework to do" Rory walked over to her room.

"And now you can get to it since you're relaxed and Will is sleepy" Lorelai walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah and hopefully you're not in an annoying mood" with that Rory closed her door.

"Mean!" Lorelai walked upstairs.

ThE DiNeR

"I assumed Rory told you what happened" Richard said.

"She said Emily was less than thrilled that Jess was living with us but I have a feeling that there's more to the story"

"There's a lot more actually but I don't want to get into that, it was rather ugly" Richard admitted.

"Ok" Luke looked expectantly at Richard, waiting for his reason of visit. "Is there something I can help you with?" Luke finally asked after silence ruled the diner. "Coffee, pie, burger?"

"Emily's opinion is Emily's opinion it has nothing to do with mine" Richard suddenly said.

"Umm, sure"

"Personally I find it very noble that you want to help your nephew out"

"He's family" was all Luke said.

"Funny how that's exactly what Rory said" Richard told him.

"She did?" Luke couldn't help the smirk that was forming.

"Right before the argument started" that made Luke wince a little. "Rory said he was going to attend Chilton"

"Jess _might _attend Chilton, we're not sure yet" Luke turned around to make more coffee.

"I would like to help"

"What?" Luke nearly dropped all the coffee beans on the floor.

"Luke, I am no fool. Rory and Will alone must've put a damper on yours and Lorelai savings, especially when Rory started Chilton. Providing for another boy is not cheap, and sending him to Chilton will put you two in a hole. Or am I wrong?"

"Mr. Gilmore…"

"Richard"

"Ok. Richard, with all due respect, we don't need your help or anyone else's"

"You are not Rory's father…" Richard said and that caught Luke off guard and made him a little angry also. "You shouldn't have to be dealing with this. Christopher shouldn't be absolved of his fatherly duties, he's the one who should've been doing all of this for her, not you"

"Yes but he's not here, I am. And I don't need your help"

"Having too much pride can get you into trouble son"

"I assure you it's not pride. I can provide for my family just well" Luke returned to the coffee.

"Dammit Luke can't you see? You're a father to an amazing toddler, an uncle to a teenage boy and a surrogate father to my granddaughter. You are the father of 3 smart kids. You give them anything and everything they need or want. You are the best father all these kids could've asked for. Now I don't know Jess' situation but I do know Rory's and I know it well enough, despite what Emily thinks, Christopher is the worst thing possible for both Rory and Lorelai; they can't trust him, he's not reliable and they can't look up to him. They need you. Let me help! Let me feel as if I can do something for my family!"

"It's really not necessary" Luke assured him.

"Have you and Lorelai crunched the numbers? How much will it cost next semester to have them both attend Chilton? Or college, have you thought of that? William won't be a toddler forever. And if you two have more kids or if you ever decide on getting married"

"We can handle it" Luke said in a strong voice. "We are two working parents; I assure you we'll be ok"

"I just want to give you some peace of mind"

"My mind is very peaceful right now" Luke said but he was actually starting to freak out, he hadn't thought about all those things Richard had just pointed out.

"You look worried" Richard pointed out. "You hadn't thought about any of it had you?" Luke's head just dropped. "Let me help, I can pay for one of the tuitions, Rory or Jess' it doesn't matter. I want to show you how much I appreciate what you've done for my daughter and granddaughter throughout the years" Luke sighed.

"You don't even like Jess"

"I don't know him" Richard rephrased Luke's words. "But from what Rory has said, he seems… interesting" Luke smirked.

"What do _you_ get out of this?"

"Luke, Rory is sixteen now…"

"I know"

"Your father was there for her the first years, and now somebody else is there for her them. I never got the chance to know my granddaughter before and now I do, I don't want her to pull back because of last night. And I also want to get to know my grandson"

"You're trying to buy their love?"

"No"

"But you want to pay for Jess' high school so Rory won't pull back, that's buying her love" Luke pointed out.

"Not necessarily because if Rory _does_ pull back I won't stop paying"

"Ok then, again, what do _you _get out of this?"

"Nothing" Richard said simply. Luke was silent for a while.

"Emily will kill you if she finds out"

"I'd be giving a young man a damn good education; I think it'd be worth it"

"If and that's a bit _if. _If I accept, when would I have to pay back and with what interest?"

"No interest, no payback"

"Catch?"

"No catch" Richard reassured.

"So you'd just pay Jess' tuition for the fun of paying it?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Yes" Richard simply said.

"Bull!"

"Excuse me?" Richard wore his appalled face.

"Nobody does that, especially for people they don't know and whose wife actually hates!"

"Luke, we never got around to paying for Lorelai's schooling and it's not like we would be scrimping if I did this"

"So you assume we would be scrimping?"

"That is not what I said"

"Then you want to do this because you never did it for Lorelai"

"That boy has a very bright future ahead of himself, I'm just trying to minimize the obstacles on his road because from what I've heard he's already had enough of them" Luke took several calming breaths then with his mind made up he turned to look at Richard in the eye.

ThE CrAp ShAcK

Lorelai sat Will on his bed and took of his coat, and then she pushed him to a lying position so she could take his snow covered shoes off. Since Lorelai didn't want him to catch a cold she changed all of his clothes again. Once Will was warm and asleep Lorelai walked downstairs and after a lot of thought she decided against bugging Rory.

"Stupid TV" Lorelai mumbled sighing as she surfed the channels. "Rory, how much homework do you have!"

"Leave me alone!" was all Rory yelled back.

"Daddy!" Will's voice was suddenly heard. "Daaaaaddy!" he sounded scared. Lorelai ran up to his room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked soothingly as she hugged him. Will mumbled something and hugged her tighter. "Did you have a bad dream? Are you scared?" Will babbled something. "Ok" Lorelai tried not to giggled at Will's gibberish.

"Mom! Luke's on the phone!" Rory yelled up stairs.

"I'll call him back in a minute" Lorelai answered.

"She said she'll call you back… ok, bye" Rory hung up and went back into hibernation mode.

"Do we call your Daddy or do we just go down and visit him?" Lorelai asked a tear eyed Will. "You're right, let's go visit him"

ThE DiNeR

Richard has already left by the time costumers started walking into the diner again, which meant he was already gone before Lorelai and Will walked in.

"Hey there handsome" Lorelai announced her and Will's entering.

"Well hello there beautiful" Bootsy replayed.

"Not you, sorry, maybe next time" Lorelai smiled at him and walked over to the counter. "Oh Lucas!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"I didn't think you'd come" Luke's head popped out from the kitchen.

"I love it when you talk dirty" Lorelai teased.

"I told Rory to have you call me, you didn't need to come all the way here" Luke ignored her.

"I wanted to see you… plus we can eat" Lorelai added. "Why did you call?"

"Umm… I want to run something by you" Luke said nervously.

"Sure, run" Lorelai looked at him weirdly.

"Do you, umm, do you want to.. go out, tonight?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" Lorelai was on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah, something like that"

"Luke, you don't have to be so nervous about asking me out, actually you shouldn't even be asking me out we're already together"

"So was that a…?"

"Yes, Luke. That was a yes"

"Ok, good" Luke smirked and left them at the counter.

"Was it me, or was daddy being weird?" Lorelai asked Will.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

"Jess is gonna help Caesar close up, Luke is acting all weird so I have no idea when we'll be back but if Dean comes over to 'help' you baby-sit make sure he leaves before eleven" Lorelai was saying as she walked around her room.

"Don't worry Mom no Dean tonight. Lane might spend the night though"

"And Mrs. Kim is ok with that?"

"She said it'll serve as a lesson on not having premarital sex" Rory said with a knowing nod.

"What?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"Lorelai! Let's go!" Luke got home and instantly yelled upstairs.

"Daddy!" Will had been in Lorelai's room with her and Rory, he was quietly watching cartoons.

"Will, don't go down the stairs by yourself…" Lorelai said as he ran out of the room. "William don't, Luke!"

"I got him, now hurry up!" Luke said as he helped Will down the stairs. "Mommy told you not to go downstairs" Will gave him a weird look and then he laughed.

A ReStAuRaNt

"So are we just gonna ignore it or do we get it out of the way now so we can eat in peace?" Lorelai asked once they were seated.

"What?"

"Why are we out on a date?"

"We don't need a reason to go out"

"No we don't but we haven't gone out in years, plus you're all weird" Lorelai said and Luke sighed.

"Your Dad came to the diner today" Luke thought that if he didn't say it now, he never would so he just jumped right to it.

"What?"

"He came to apologize about dinner; apparently it didn't go all that well"

"Yeah, Rory told me"

"And he also said… something else"

"Something else? Like what?"

ThE CrApShAcK

"Does your Mom know how low maintenance Will actually is?" Rory asked Lane while both the girls and Will were watching TV.

"Doubt it, otherwise she wouldn't think of this as a lesson" Lane popped a marshmallow into her mouth.

A ReStAuRaNt

"And what did you tell him?" Lorelai asked Luke when he paused while telling his story. "Luke, what did you tell him?" Lorelai asked more sternly. "Luke?" he turned to look her in the eye.

"Don't be mad…"

"You said yes, that's why we're here right now. You took me on a date so I wouldn't make a scene when you told me this. I can't believe you said yes"

"Lorelai…"

"How could you decide something like this without me?"

"You had to be there" Luke said and Lorelai scoffed. "He begged me to say yes, he wouldn't leave. Plus he made some very good points" Luke added the last part quietly.

"I don't care, Luke! I'm not gonna let my parents pay for Jess' education!"

"It's not your parents it your Dad and it's not Jess' education it's one tuition" Luke said calmly trying to get all eyes off of them and their little disagreement.

"What happens when Emily finds out, huh? Then it won't be just my Dad. And how the hell are going to pay them back? It's gonna end up being triple what it would've cost us"

"We don't have to pay them back"

"Yeah right"

"Why won't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust him. I know how he is and how he works; we'll end up paying for this one way or another"

"If you really feel that strongly about it, I'll call your Dad and tell him no" Luke resolved.

"Have you crunched the number?" Lorelai asked reconsidering, Luke nodded. "And?"

"It's not good" was all Luke said.

"After all this time I never thought I'd end up spending my parent's money again" Lorelai mumbled but Luke heard her.

"Nothing is going to change… well, Jess is gonna be more of a smart-ass" Lorelai laughed. "But other than that, nothing will change" Luke grabbed her hand across the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Can we order now?"

TuEsDaY ThE InN

"What is he doing?" Michel asked.

"He is trying to climb on your chair" Lorelai wave Michel off as Will kept trying to climb on his chair.

"Make him stop"

"Sorry but at this age he likes to test his boundaries"

"Then set some and get him away from my chair!"

"Once he sits on it all by himself he'll move to something else" Lorelai, again, waved Michel off.

"You both annoy me

"I know"

"Why can't his father look after him?"

"Because his father has been looking after him for a while now, so it's my turn now zip it"

"But…"

"Keep whining and Will's gonna be here all month" Lorelai threatened with a smile.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN

"Jess, turn that down!" Rory banged on Jess' door, the music stayed at the same volume. "Jess!" Rory banged harder.

"Geez, what's your problem? I'm trying to do homework here"

"So am I but your stupid music won't let me!"

"You need to learn how to block stuff out" Jess said with a smirk.

"Seriously! I need to work on this" Rory whined then pouted.

"When's it due?" Jess narrowed his eyes at her.

"Friday"

"Today's Tuesday" Jess pointed out.

"It's very important, plus I was paired up with Paris" nothing. "Jess"

"Fine, I'll turn it down" and with that he walked back into his room.

"Thanks!" Rory also went back to her room.

LaTeR At ThE DiNeR

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Luke asked Lorelai after giving her a quick kiss.

"Rory kicked us out because she needed to do homework in silence" Lorelai answered while placing Will in his playpen. "Stop laughing" she sat on the table near the playpen.

"Sorry" Luke said not hiding his smile. "You want something to eat?"

"Nah, just coffee" Lorelai dropped her head on the table top.

"If you would just…"

"_Just _the coffee, no lectures please"

"Was Michel an ass?"

"With Will there, what do you think?"

"I'll bring a doughnut also" and with that Luke walked over to the counter leaving Lorelai with her head on the table and looking at Will play.

"Mommy" Will extended his arm towards her and in his hand was a toy. Lorelai smiled at him. "Mommy" he said a little louder.

"Thank you, baby" Lorelai took the toy from him

"Daddy?" Will moved his shoulder in a questioning manner.

"He's getting your exhausted mother some coffee" Will kept looking at her and after a couple of seconds he puckered his lips and Lorelai smiled. "Kiss?" Lorelai asked and Will pointed with his little index finger to his lips, Lorelai obeyed. "Thanks for being so cute"

"Hey, you made your Mommy smiled" Luke told Will.

"Daddy, Daddy" Will said excitedly and threw his arms towards Luke.

"Hold on, kid" Luke placed Lorelai's stuff in front of her.

"Daddy!" Will whined.

"Luke!" Caesar called him and Luke left Lorelai and Will.

"Daddy!"

"Honey, your Daddy has to work. Here…" she handed him his toy back.

"No" Will rubbed one eye and began fussing like if he was going to cry.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Lorelai frowned at him.

"Daddy" Will pointed to Luke with the hand that wasn't rubbing his eye.

"He's busy right now" Lorelai handed him a piece of her doughnut to Will who pouted. "I know you missed your Daddy today but he has to work" it was like that every time Will was at the Inn for the day, just like it was the other way around every time he was at the diner.

"Is he going to cry? Because I don't like to be disturbed while I eat" Kirk said.

"Shut up, Kirk" Lorelai said annoyed.

"You can't tell me what to do, no one can. Well… except for my Mother" Kirk admitted, Lorelai tried very hard not to laugh and she managed to only giggle. Will began pulling on his ear, something he only did when he was extremely sleepy.

"Offee" Will said quietly. For him saying that meant getting a glass of milk since Luke never gave him coffee for real.

"Don't tell _me _that, tell your Dad" Lorelai kept eating her doughnut slowly.

"Daddy, offee!" Will whined Lorelai giggled at how cute he looked begging for coffee while fighting sleep.

"Wha…? Oh" Luke's head poked from the kitchen, then after seeing Will he went back into the kitchen to grab Will's milk. "Here" Luke handed Will the zippy-cup. Will gave him the sad eyes so Luke had no other choice but to pick him up; smiling, Will cuddled onto Luke's chest and shoulder.

"He has you wrapped up around his little finger" Lorelai said giggling.

"It's not like I'm the only one" Luke gave her a pointed look.

"Shut up"

ThUrSdAy EvNiNg

"I know what I said but I can't" Rory said into the phone.

"I haven't seen you at all this week" Dean replayed.

"I've been very busy this week. School has been crazy and Paris has been a huge pain in the ass, sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault"

"If it were up to me we'd be out doing something right now instead of having a fight through the phone"

"We're not fighting" Dean said with a sigh.

"And you're not mad?"

"Mad? No, not mad. Disappointed? A little but not mad"

"I'm sorry" Rory said again. "But, I promise, this Saturday you won't know what to do with me at the carnival"

"If you don't have homework" Dean said.

"Even if I have homework we're going to that, nothing will keep me away from it"

"Sure"

"I thought you said you weren't mad"

"I'm not" Dean said again. "I should go, you have homework and dinner is almost ready"

"See you Saturday"

"Yeah" and with that Dean hung up. Rory sighed and hung up also.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah" Rory smiled. "I'm just a little tired"

"Well that's because you've been working a lot lately"

"Yeah, I know" Rory sighed.

"Dean did take it to well did he?" Lorelai asked, she knew Rory was going to call Dean and cancel their plans for tonight.

"He said he wasn't mad but he was" Rory sounded a little down.

"Rory, school work comes first he knows that"

"Yeah he knows, it's been coming first all week"

"Tomorrow is Friday you two can hang out then" Lorelai said with a smiled.

"He has some type of fieldtrip and won't be back until late"

"Saturday?"

"We have plans for Saturday but that's not until Saturday"

"Cheer up, kid. Winter break is close enough"

"Christmas" Rory said with a smile.

"Yep, gifts coming at you left and right"

"Plus, Mia is coming" Rory reminded her with smile.

"Right! I forgot" Lorelai shrieked. "Are you happy now?"

"Very, now excuse me because I have homework to do" Rory got up.

"Only for a little while, I ordered pizza"

"Cool" Rory went to her room. The front door opened.

"I have got to stop going to the Diner" Jess mumbled walking into the living room carrying. "Here…" he passed Will to Lorelai. "Special delivery, you don't have to tip me now" and he left the living room and went to his room.

"He's crabby" Lorelai told Will.

"Daddy?"

"No, Jess. But Daddy is also crabby most of the times" Lorelai smiled at how Will had gotten from crabby to Luke.

"Ssss" Will said pointing to Jess' door.

"You sound like a snake" Lorelai giggled. "It's _Jess" _

"Ssss" Will repeated.

"Jess"

"Ssss"

"You know what? Ssss is close enough" Lorelai resolved.

FrIdAy StArS HoLlOw HiGh

Jess was putting his stuff away in his locker when a girl walked up to him.

"Hey" the girl said, Jess turned to look at her and then turned back to what he was doing. "You're Jess right?"

"As far as I know" he didn't bother turning to look at her.

"I'm Lindsay" she said politely and with a smile. "You live with Rory, right?"

"For the time being"

"You're not dating Lane, are you?"

"Nope"

"Thought so, her Mom seems very strict" Lindsay said with a knowing nod.

"She is" Jess closed his locker.

"Are you going to the carnival tomorrow?" Lindsay asked before Jess walked away, he turned to look at her and thought for a few seconds.

"Not sure yet"

"Well, I'm going and I… I don't want to go alone, so… would you… umm… would you like to go with me?" Lindsay asked shyly, Jess thought she wasn't all that bad to look at.

"Call me later" Jess said and left her standing there. _Was that a 'yes'? _Lindsay wondered.

ThE CrAp ShAcK

Luke was home staying with Will until 4 o'clock, that's when Lorelai was going to get home from work and deal with him. Since Scott and Caesar covered for Luke Saturday morning's Luke had to deal with the Diner on Friday from the end of lunch rush until closing time, that's why he was home with Will right now. The past week had also been busy for him and Lorelai; they had hardly spent any time together. The snow brought more tourists for the Inn, which meant that there were more people at the Diner.

"Will, no, that's Rory's room" Luke said while picking Will up and carrying him away from Rory's door, he had been trying to open it. "Let's read" Luke sat Will on the couch and sat next to him. While Luke reached forwards to grab a book from the coffee table, Will got off of the couch and ran over to Jess' door.

"Ssss" Will said as he reached up to try and open Jess' door.

"William" Luke called and stood up from the couch; Will shrieked and ran over to the fridge. "Hey kid, stop trying to open doors" Luke walked over to the fridge and Will ran in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" Luke decided to play along; since it had been snowing Will had more energy because he couldn't run outside.

"Daddy bye-bye" Will said and ran to the living room.

"'Bye-bye'? I'm not going bye-bye" Luke walked after Will who was currently trying to climb up the coffee table. "Will, no climbing" Luke picked Will up before he got on top of the coffee table.

"Daddy, no" Will wiggled.

"Let's watch a video while we wait for your Mommy" Luke walked over to the video collection and placed Will down, he ran back to the coffee table. "What do you…? William Daddy said no"

"Daddy" Will whined and fussed, and that's when Lorelai walked in.

"Is your Daddy being mean?" Lorelai asked Will who was sitting on the floor, arms crossed and frowning.

"Not mean, cautious" Luke said and gave her a kiss. "How was work?" he asked as Lorelai landed a kiss on Will's head.

"Long and tiring" Lorelai let out a long breath.

"Michel?"

"Always, but this time it was him and a bunch of annoying French tourists" Lorelai plopped down on the couch.

"Bet he felt right a home" Luke teased walking around looking for his stuff, wallet, keys, etc.

"Yes, and they're all like him" Lorelai rested her feet on the coffee table. Will turned to look at her and then at Luke, they both were distracted so he gave the coffee table another try.

"Remind me never to go to France" Luke said from the kitchen.

"When were you going to France?"

"I don't know… never, I couldn't deal with more than one Michel" by then Luke was walking back to the living room, he found Will sitting in the middle of the coffee table. "Hey!" that made Lorelai's eyes snap open.

"What's your problem?"

"He's on the table" Luke pointed to a smiling Will.

"Aw look at that" Lorelai said sounding proud.

"You weren't watching him, what if he falls"

"He's ok" Lorelai waved it off and pulled Will off of the coffee table. "Once he pulls himself up it's out of his system and he won't try it anymore" she said, and as to prove her right Will walked over to his toys.

"So you just let him do whatever he wants?"

"Luke, I'm really not in the mood right now. Look at him, he's ok, he's not hurt, I wouldn't let him do something if I thought he'd get hurt" Lorelai said tiredly; Luke exhaled, he walked over to kiss Will's head and then gave Lorelai a quick peck before leaving.

"Bye-bye" Will waved before returning to his toys.

"Your Daddy and I need some serious alone time" Lorelai told Will who just ignored her.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

"That's all you're doing tonight?" Jess asked walking into Rory's room where she sat on her bed reading a book.

"Nothing better to do" Rory shrugged without taking her eyes off of the book.

"Want to go to Hartford?"

"And do what? We're underage"

"We could grab a bite somewhere, go shoot some pool?"

"I don't know how to play"

"I'll teach you" Jess offered. "After we could play for some money" he smirked.

"Mean" Rory said but after a second she smirked.

"C'mon, it's better than sitting here reading on a Friday night"

"Are you paying for the 'bite' we're grabbing?"

"Sure, why not"

"Ok, let's go" Rory placed down her book and stood up. "I'll go tell my Mom"

"If I were you I'd make it snappy. She's in a mood"

"Why?"

"I think she and Luke had a fight, after she and Michel had a fight"

"They've been on each others throat's for a while now"

"Ever since Mia hired him" Jess teased as the both left her room.

"I meant Mom and Luke" Rory said with a smile.

"They're just stressed" Jess waved it off.

"Mom?" they walked into the living room where Lorelai was watching the TV while Will was focused on his cookie. "We're going over to Hartford"

"Are you two walking to Hartford?" Lorelai asked and Rory turned to look at Jess.

"Well, I was hoping we could take the X-terra" Jess said and Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"The keys are in my purse"

"Thanks Mom"

"I'm just glad you're not locking yourself in your room and reading the night away"

"Yeah, well, Jess wouldn't shut up until I agreed" Rory looked a little embarrassed.

"Got them" Jess pointed to the keys in his hand.

"Ok, let's go"

"Do you have money?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Oh don't worry, Jess is paying for everything" Rory waved it off.

"You should always carry money with you, or do you want to hear Luke's rant again?"

"Not really" Rory winced a little.

"There's a twenty swimming around in my purse, take it"

"Thanks Mom, bye" with that, and after looking inside Lorelai's purse, they left.

An HoUr Or So AfTeR

Lorelai was upstairs giving Will a bath, downstairs the phone rang Lorelai heard it but couldn't get it since Will was in the bath. The machine picked up.

_I'm sorry but I have inventory to do so… I will be home later than usual. _Luke's voice was heard. _Don't stay up._

"Let's get you dried off and then I'll read you a story before bed just like Rory does" Lorelai told Will who instantly smiled.

Lorelai had Will dried, dressed, and cuddled under his covers in less than fifteen minutes. After grabbing the book she settled on the bed next to Will's laying form. Lorelai held the book with one hand and caressed Will's hair with the other. She was soothing him into sleep land.

Will had been sound asleep for roughly three minutes when the doorbell rang, Lorelai turn to see if the noise had woken him up but it hadn't. She quickly hurried to the door before it woke Will up; to her surprise it was Dean who had been at her front door.

"Dean?" Lorelai was confused _wasn't he supposed to be on a field trip? _Lorelai wondered.

"Hey, Lorelai" Dean stepped inside.

"I thought you were out of town" they walked over to the living room.

"I was, I came back about two hours ago"

"Rory said you were out for the better part of the night"

"That's what I told her, I wanted to surprise her" Dean smiled, _guess you're the one getting surprised now _Lorelai thought.

"Surprise her?"

"Yeah, we haven't been able to spend time together lately you know. So I told her I was out of town for the night and then I figured I could come by and take her out or something. If that's ok with you of course"

"Yeah, it's ok with me. But… Rory's not here"

"What?" Dean's smile left.

"She and Jess are in Hartford" Lorelai said slightly wincing not knowing how Dean would react.

"Hartford? She told me she was going to stay in and read"

"She was but Jess invited her and they left. I'm sure that if she knew you'd be coming over she wouldn't have gone"

"Rory's in Hartford with Jess?" Dean wanted to get it clear.

"Yeah"

"Great, that's just… great. I better go, maybe I can still catch dinner" Dean walked over to the door.

"Good night, Dean"

"Sure" and with that Dean left.

A PoOl HaLl In HaRtFoRd

"So Lindsay asked you out?'' Rory asked laughing.

"Shut up" Jess grumbled as he played.

"I'm sorry but it's just _so _funny. She's so… peaches and crème and you're… not" Rory kept laughing.

"I know that" Jess scratched.

"So, are you going?" Rory turned her head back to look him in the eye as he helped her shoot.

"No"

"Aw why not?"

"Cause she annoys me" Jess simply said.

"So?"

"I don't want to have to fight the urge to push her into incoming traffic the whole night"

"Good point. So… why didn't you tell her 'no' then and there instead of having her call you later?"

"I hate drama; I didn't want her to make a scene in the middle of the hallway"

"So you rather her make a scene at her house?"

"As long as I don't have to watch, I'm fine with it" Jess said and Rory shook her head.

"I think you'll be single for the rest of your life"

"Looks who's talking"

"I'm not single"

"As of what? Two months ago?" Jess teased.

"Something like that" Rory said shyly.

"And before that you were worst than me"

"Want to play for real now?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"Betting?"

"No"

"Sure" Jess smirked and got all the balls together.

A LiTtLe LaTeR At ThE CrAp ShAcK

After Dean left Lorelai walked up to Will's room and closed his door then she got everything ready for a bubble bath. Once she was looking like a raisin Lorelai got out and dressed into her PJ's before going downstairs to catch up on her TV watching.

Luke got home about an hour after Lorelai had fallen asleep; Jess and Rory were still out. Luke walked by the couch and saw Lorelai asleep on it with the TV on; he went upstairs to check on Will who was smiling slightly. Luke closed Will's door after leaving, he went into his and Lorelai's room to get changed into his sweats. Luke got ready for bed and did his normal routine before walking back downstairs.

"Lorelai?" Luke called quietly while running the back of his fingers over her cheek.

"Mmm?" Lorelai mumbled and got more comfortable on the couch.

"Let's go to bed otherwise you'll be stiff"

"MmHm" Luke had to smile; this week had been hell on both of them. Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her over to their room, he set her down and she instantly got more comfortable. Luke closed their door; turned off the lights and got into bed pulling Lorelai tightly against him, she hugged him tight for a few seconds.

By the time Jess and Rory got home everything was quiet, she thanked Jess for not letting her stay in the whole night, he shrugged it off and they both went their own way.

EaRlY SaTuRdAy MoRnIn

Will had woken up before anybody else had, he climbed out of his bed and it took him a while but he finally got his door opened. He ran the small hallway that was between his and his parent's bedroom and it was a few minutes before he got their door to cooperate enough so he could open it.

The bedroom was silent, well other than their breathing. Will went to the foot of the bed and struggled to climb on, once on top, he crawled closer to his sleeping parents who lay in the same embraced positing they were since the night before. Will thought about it a whole two seconds before jumping on both of them.

"What the…?" Luke groaned while Lorelai let out a small squeal, Will just giggled.

"Baby, don't do that" Lorelai whined and Luke pulled Will off of them. "What time is it?" her eyes were closed again.

"Three past six" Luke mumbled.

"AM?" now Lorelai groaned.

"MmmHmm" Luke had placed Will down between the two of them now that they were both lying on their backs.

"Mommy?" Will asked poking Lorelai's stomach first before moving to her ribs. "Mommy?" he kept poking and Lorelai sighed.

"I'm not here, go annoy your Daddy" Lorelai said and moved Will so he was now facing Luke but he didn't stay like that for long because he turned back to Lorelai.

"Mommy" he said more sternly now and poking her more harshly.

"Remind me again why I was happy when he finally learned how to say that?" she asked Luke before bursting into giggles. "Will, leave those alone. There's no more breakfast there anymore" Lorelai grabbed a hold of Will's hands. "Let's sleep in a little more, ok?" she asked Will before making him lay down, Luke apparently was already back asleep.

Will lay there for a whole minute before sitting back up, Lorelai was fast asleep by then. He turned to look at Luke and pulled at his bottom lip with his thumb and middle finger "Daddy!" Luke swat Will's hand away. "Daddy" Luke sighed before grabbing Will and laying him down on top of himself, Will's head was resting on Luke's chest and he was stroking his hair slowly.

"Sleep some more, baby, please" Luke whispered with his thick-sleep voice. Listening to Luke's heart beat and the soothing motions of his hand made Will fall asleep once again.

LaTeR ThAt MoRnInG

"Jess! There's smoke!" Rory shrieked she had wanted to make her Mom and Luke breakfast since they had been working a lot. Her plan was to make Jess cook but it had backfired when her pout count break him. "Jess!" she sounded desperate and that's what made Jess tear his eyes from the TV and go see what was going on.

"What the hell?" Jess ran to the waffle maker and opened it. "What did you do?" he was opening the back door to get the smoke out. "I had already done the hard part, the batter"

"Well I got the 'Jess made batter' and filled the waffle maker with it, after a few seconds it started to drool out and that's when the smoke came"

"You filled it up?" Jess asked in a monotone voice.

"Well yeah" Rory shrugged.

"Is that smoke?" Luke walked into the kitchen.

"You're up! Why are you up?" Rory asked.

"Because I smelled smoke and then heard you shriek. What happened?" Luke eyed the mess previously known as kitchen.

"Rory tried to cook" Jess said with a smirk.

"And you let her?" Luke began cleaning up.

"How is this my fault?"

"Luke, no, don't clean up. This is your day off" Rory said. And it was his day off; the Diner was gonna close a little after lunch because of the carnival Taylor was having in the middle of town.

"I can't just leave it like this" Luke kept cleaning.

"I'll clean it… while Jess tells me what I did wrong"

"Hey! How did I get roped into this?"

"The moment you let her cook" Luke smirked and left the kitchen.

"I didn't let her, I just couldn't stop her. There's a difference" Jess pointed up.

"Look, you two get this cleaned up and we'll all go out for breakfast" Luke told them in the voice he uses with Will.

"Really?" Jess said sarcastically. "Can we go to the toy store after?"

"Only if you eat everything" Luke mocked him and Rory burst into laughter, with that Luke went back upstairs.

"So what did I do wrong?" Rory asked again and Jess sighed.

Once Lorelai found out about the promised breakfast she insisted on them going over to Hartford and after a lot of whining and pouting, and a little kissing, Luke had accepted. After breakfast Lorelai had to pout, whine, and kiss in order to get Luke to go to the Mall for a 'little' while. They ended up staying for about three hours before Luke's rant became so unbearable that they left. By the time they got back to Stars Hollow the carnival was about to start, which meant that the Diner was about to close for the day so Luke didn't bother on going. By the time they got home, got everything in the house, and he got to the Diner it'd be closed.

Lorelai had told Rory about the Dean incident the night before and Rory had panicked for a little while until Lorelai reminded her that it wasn't her fault, Dean had told her he wasn't gonna be there, and she had had fun, there was nothing wrong with that. Dean was picking her up in an hour and a half so Rory started getting ready as soon as they got home.

Because of Rory's bugging Jess had called Lindsay and had told her 'no' and to stop bugging him. Rory hadn't told him to say the last part but Jess thought it was appropriate, that way he wouldn't get sucked into this 'thing' again. After hanging up Jess realized he might've been a bit harsh on Lindsay, since she had apparently started crying before hanging up the phone.

"I'm going out!" Jess called from the front door before closing it.

"Is he going to the carnival?" Lorelai asked Luke, they were both relaxing on the couch since Will was napping upstairs in his room.

"Doubt it" Luke mumbled.

"Are you sleepy?" Lorelai whispered into his ear.

"MmmHmm, I was woken up early and dragged all over an over stuffed Mall"

"Baby" Lorelai teased. "C'mon" she tugged at his hand to get him up. "Let's go take a nap before Will gets up"

"Too tired to open eyes"

"Keep em closed, I'll guide you"

"Tsk, yeah right"

"You don't trust me?" Lorelai pouted.

"Stop that cause I can't even see you" Luke smirked then sighed. "Fine you can guide me, just don't slam me against a wall or drop me down the stairs"

"Wow, was that trust?" Lorelai mocked. They went up stairs and Luke just plopped down on the bed, he instantly fell asleep. Lorelai went to check on Will who was still sleeping before going back to her room. Luke was in the middle of the bed, on his back, with his arms under his head under the pillow, and he was dead asleep. Lorelai smiled and got on next to him; resting her head on his bicep and draping her arm over his midsection.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Rory was getting her finishing touches on the upstairs bathroom when she saw Will wonder from his room over to the stairs, the little baby door was in place.

"Aren't you supposed to be napping?" Rory said in a happy voice as she picked up her brother who still had sleepy eyes. Will just laid his head on her shoulder as an answer. "Do you want to go back to sleep? Or do you want to go out with me?" he perked up at that. "Let's get you ready then, Dean will be here soon" Will's head dropped back onto her shoulder. "What's wrong, you're still sleepy huh?" Rory walked them over to his room.

Rory went through Will's closed, which was ridiculously full.

"Do you want to wear your red Elmo's sweatshirt or your blue Blues Clues sweatshirt?" Rory held them up for him to pick, Will of course picked the Blues Clues one. "Thought so" Rory smirked and got him dressed. "We'll take the Elmo one just in case" Will smiled nodding. "Let's go downstairs and make your Mommy and Daddy a note so the wont have a heart attack when they wake up" Rory told him in a happy voice and grabbed his hand as they walked downstairs.

Rory was reading to Will on the couch as they waited for Dean to get there. Rory read for ten minutes before the doorbell rang, she hurried to open the door so her Mom and Luke wouldn't wake up.

"Hey" Dean said with a big smile before leaning down to give her a hello kiss.

"Hi" Rory said in a dreamy voice.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked pulling at her hand.

"Wait, I forgot something" Rory went back inside and after a few seconds she came back carrying the diaper bag and holding on to Will's hand.

"Hey, Willy" Dean scooted down to Will's eye level.

"Ssss" Will said while taking a step back.

"What was that?" Dean raised one eyebrow and looked up at Rory.

"That's what he calls Jess. See, only Jess calls him Willy"

"Oh, guess we're gonna have to pick a name only I can call you huh?" Dean, again, smiled at Will.

"That'd be nice. So… should we get going now? Oh wait! I forgot to put Will's coat on" Rory began doing that.

"Are we dropping him off at the diner?" Dean asked taking the diaper bag from Rory as she zipped up Will's coat.

"Nope, he's spending today with us" Rory stood up straight again.

"What?" Dean began following Rory and Will since they were now walking out the door.

"I haven't spent enough time with him lately…"

"We haven't either" Dean told her and threw the diaper bag on.

"…and he's growing so fast. He says 'Jess' now"

"No he doesn't, he sounds like a snake"

"That's how he says it… for now"

"I thought we were spending today together"

"We are" they were walking over to the center of town.

"No we're not, we're babysitting. Why can't Jess look after him"

"Because I want to spend some time with Will and with you. C'mon, it'll be fun. It's a carnival, it has to be fun" Rory pouted and Dean sighed.

"Fine, we'll baby-sit tonight but next weekend you're all mine"

"I'd like that" Rory smiled. "C'mon Will" Rory tugged a little at his hand and they both ran ahead of Dean who looked less than pleased.

ThE CrAp ShAcK

After Rory and Will left Luke woke up feeling rested, the feeling quickly changed when he noticed the eerie silence the ruled the house. He frowned, got untangled from Lorelai's grip and went looking for Will. Taped on the outside of Will's closed door was a note _I took Will to the carnival with us, enjoy your free time. Be back later tonight –Rory. _Luke smirked at the noted and walked back into their room where Lorelai was still asleep.

"Lorelai" Luke whispered in a sing song voice as he closed their door and locked it; Rory and Will might be out for a long time, but Jess could walk in at any minute. Lorelai didn't stir so Luke climbed on the bed, stomach down, next to her and began kissing her all over the face carefully avoiding her lips.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered, Luke decided to have some fun with her.

"No" he said in a deep raspy voice and quickly placed a hand on top of her eyes. Lorelai squealed and tried to get the hand off of her eyes, Luke grabbed both her hands with his free one. Lorelai screamed and began kicking; sadly enough Luke couldn't do anything to stop the kicking and got hit right in the family jewels. "Damn it, Lorelai" Luke groaned grabbing his privates. "I hope you like Will because you've just made me sterile for the rest of my life" Luke struggled to get that out.

"Serves you right for scaring the crap out of me" Lorelai said and smacked him for more emphasis. "Hey, I just saved us a bunch of money cause now you don't have to go get snipped"

"I am _not _getting 'snipped''' Luke said and that earned him another smack.

"Hey! Haven't you done enough!" Luke was still hunched over grabbing… well, just grabbing. Lorelai couldn't help but giggle.

"Does that really hurt?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

"Does giving birth really hurt?" Luke shot back.

"I can't remember, and sadly we'll never know since you are now broken" Lorelai faked sadness.

ThE CaRnIvAl

"Win a teddy for us, Dean" Rory pouted while holding Will's hand, he was looking all over the place.

"Seriously? Cause a teddy is so cliché"

"Pwease?"

"What do I get?" Dean smirked.

"If you win me a teddy in one shot… you'll get the five kiss package" Rory said with a smile.

"Really?" Dean's eyebrow flew up.

"For every extra ball you use, you'll loose a kiss" Rory said with a knowing nod. "And if you win a teddy for Will in one shot… well, that's the ten kiss package. And you'll loose _two_ kisses for every miss"

"How come his teddy is worth more?"

"Cause he's still small. But if you want, I can drop his teddy package"

"No" Dean said quickly. "It seems fair enough to me" he smirked. "I'll win your teddy first" he told her.

"Oh, so you can practice before shooting for his, nice thinking"

"I think your smarts are rubbing off" he mocked.

"Shut up" Rory playfully pushed him.

"Ssss!" Will yelled and pointed of to the distance.

"Great" Dean mumbled.

"Really? Jess, here, at the carnival?" Rory asked Will and he just pointed harder. "You're right; wanna go say 'hi' while Dean wins us our teddies?"

"Ssss"

"I'll take that as a yes" Rory said with a smile. "Tell me how many shots it takes him to win the teddies" Rory told the guy behind the booth.

"Sure thing" the guy nodded.

"Thanks. We'll be right back" she kissed Deans cheek quickly before walking over to where Jess was.

"Burn" the guy behind the booth teased Dean.

"Shut up, they're just cousins" Dean said annoyed and then whispering he added. "Sort of"

"You do know you're at the carnival, right?" Rory teased walking up to Jess.

"Shut up, I'm just looking around before going home" Jess said trying to free his leg from Will who was hugging it tightly.

"If I was you, I wouldn't do that" she smirked.

"Why?"

"Mom and Luke are home… alone" Rory said with a suggestive tone.

"Aw gross! Now I'm gonna have to stay here"

"No you don't, if you really want to you can go home, you might be a little traumatized but at least you won't have to be here"

"Thanks but I rather stay here than walk in on something…" Jess trailed of and shuddered, Rory just burst into giggles. "You're here alone?" Jess looked around.

"Dean is winning us each a teddy bear" Rory smiled.

"Aw how did you know I wanted a teddy?"

"I meant one for Will and one for me"

"Oh, think he might to win one for me?" Jess teased.

"Wouldn't that look a little weird?" Rory said and Jess thought about it.

"Yeah, it might look a little odd, never mind''

A WhIlE LaTeR

Jess had wondered around the whole center of town about three times before settling on one of the gazebo's steps to read.

"Couldn't you just do that in your room?" Lane asked Jess walking closer to him.

"Rory took Will so Lorelai and Luke had the night to themselves, going home is not an option right now" Jess said without tearing his eyes from the book.

"Oh… ew!" it finally clicked in Lane's head.

"Exactly" Jess smirked; Lane took a seat in the step right under Jess'.

Rory and Dean had walked around, Dean carrying Will to look good, and they had pinched a bite here and there along the way. Will's head was resting on Dean's shoulder as they walked around.

"I'll be right back" Rory told Dean. "Cold weather and sodas don't mix" with that Rory walked over to where the bathrooms were, Will's head popped up from where it had been resting when he saw Rory leave.

"Owy?" Will's voice broke.

"Don't cry, she just went to the bathroom" Dean said looking panicked. "Look over there" Dean pointed over to the gazebo's direction, Will perked up a little bit. "Wanna go say 'hi' to them?" Will smiled at that. "Let's go" Dean walked over to Jess and Lane who were arguing about a band. Dean placed Will down a few feet before reaching the gazebo, he ran towards Jess.

"Ssss!" Will climbed the couple of steps until he reached Jess.

"Hey" Jess picked him up and sat Will next to him. "Where's Rory?" Jess asked Will but Dean answered.

"She went to the bathroom and… well, Will saw you and he wanted to come over" Dean knew that if he played his cards right Will would want to stay here with Jess.

"Oh" Jess said, Lane was 'teaching' Will how she was right on hers and Jess' discussion.

"We better get back before Rory come looking for us" Dean made a move to pick up Will.

"No" Will swatted Dean's hands away. "Ssss" he said and hugged Jess' arm.

"Just… leave his stuff here, I'll take him home" Jess said after a long sigh.

"Seriously?" Dean asked taking the diaper bag off and mentally patting his own back.

"Yeah, he doesn't wanna go so…" Jess took the diaper bag from a smiling Dean.

"Thanks man" and with that Dean left.

"Was it just me, or was Dean a little to relieved that you took Will?" Lane asked Jess.

"It wasn't just you" Jess looked at Dean until he couldn't make out his figure anymore.

Dean stood leaning against the wall next to the door of the girls' bathroom waiting for Rory.

"Hey…" Rory smiled. "Where's Will?" she panicked.

"He saw Jess so we went over to say 'hi' and Jess said he'd take Will for the rest of the night" Dean said smiling.

"Really?" Dean nodded. "How noble of Jess" she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Over at the gazebo Jess and Lane kept talking. Will was sitting on Lane's lap and she was hugging him tightly so he wouldn't get cold as he looked around at all the people.

DeAn AnD RoRy

"Hey, do you have your cell phone with you?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Umm yeah, why?" Rory asked pulling it out.

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure, here" she handed him the phone and Dean dialed a number and wondered a little away from Rory. A few minutes later he came back with the phone deep in his pocket. "My Mom said to call and see if Clara was home"

"Huh?"

"She had a thing with her friends, a tea party or something, and my Mom told me to go pick her up if she didn't get time. So I called and Clara was already home, so I don't have to go get her"

"Good, more time for me" Rory smiled. "are you feeling like a snow cone?" Rory pouted.

"I'm not, but something tells me you are" Dean smirked and they walked over to the snow cone booth.

ThE GaZeBo

Will quickly became bored of just sitting down so he started walking around the gazebo. He'd walked up the stairs, by himself, got around the inside of the gazebo and then walk down the steps.

"Will, don't run" Jess told him because Will would slowly go down most of the steps but in the last one he'd jump off and run a bit.

"So Lindsay asked you out huh?" Lane suddenly teased.

"How did you know?" Jess looked trapped.

"Rory" Lane said in a 'duh' voice.

"Of course" Jess sighed. "Could you not mock me, it's not like I said yes"

"I never said you did" Lane stayed quiet for a whole twenty seconds. "You got asked out by Lindsay" she said before laughing loudly.

"Drop it or I'll tell Kirk you have a thing for him"

"Hey!..." just then Will's cry's were heard, Jess' head turned to where they were coming from. Will was sitting on the grass just shy from the last step, he was crying loudly.

"Will, what happened?" Jess picked him up and Will pointed to his lower back while crying. Lane stood up and lifted Will's shirts, his lower back was red.

"He must've fell and hit his back on the bottom step" Lane told Jess.

"Owy" Will whined between cry's.

"Here, call her" Jess gave Lane the cell phone Lorelai had gotten him. Lane dialed and waited.

Rory and Dean were walking around; he had his arm around her shoulder and his other hand deep inside his pocket, Rory had one arm around his back and in her other hand she had her snow cone. Dean's pocket began vibrating, Rory's cell, but he just pressed the 'end call' button.

"It went to voice mail after a few rings" Lane told Jess who was still trying to make Will stop crying.

"She hung up? Call her again" he told Lane then turned back to Will. "Kid, your back is ok, stop crying. I'll buy you a toy if you stop" Jess added after Will wouldn't stop.

"Owy" Will continued whining.

Again Dean just pressed the 'end call' button with out even taking the phone out of his pocket _I'll be damned if something gets in the way now. _

"Fishies!" Rory said like a little girl and went over to a booth that had a lot of fish bowls. Dean took her phone out of his pocked and checked the screen '_2 missed calls Jesse _' it read.

"Thought so" Dean whispered and turned the phone off before walking up to catch Rory.

"Look, look!" Rory pointed to all the fishes.

"Want me to win you one?" Dean said smugly.

"Yes! But you'll have to keep it otherwise Luke will have a fit"

"Sure but you'll name it"

"Of course!" Rory said with a big smile, Dean wet up to the booth and began playing.

Lane tried two more times before telling Jess that Rory wasn't answering.

"Here…" Jess handed Lane Will. "…I'll give it a try" he took the phone from her and tried like five time; all with the same outcome. "Damn it! She turned her phone off"

While Jess dialed Lane had hugged Will tightly to her and swayed slightly from side to side, that had apparently calmed him down because he wasn't crying anymore.

"Rory never turns her phone off" Lane reminded Jess.

"Right, so… she's just ignoring the calls. That's not all that better"

"True" Lane said and Will sighed tiredly. "I think he's falling asleep" Lane said quietly.

"I think I better go home, they should be…done… by now" Jess said and shuddered a little, Lane just laughed at him. "Keep it up and I'll make you come with me"

"I'm done" Lane quickly said and Jess smirked. He picked up the diaper bag and swung it by his shoulder, then he took Will from Lane and said a quick 'bye' before walking off towards the house still a little pissed at Rory.

ThE CrAp ShAcK

"Need more ice there?" Lorelai asked giggling. They had been watching TV ever since Luke got enough strength to walk downstairs and sit on the couch; Lorelai had gotten him a Ziploc bag filled with ice cubes to place on top of his crotch.

"Keep laughing, the more you laugh the less coffee you'll get"

"What! That's not fair" Lorelai whined.

"Fair? You kicked me… hard, and now I'm sitting here with ice in my pants"

"Sweatpants" Lorelai corrected giggling and Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Nothing broke, right?" Lorelai suddenly asked.

"No, nothing broke" Luke chuckled. The front door opened and Jess walked in carrying a sleeping Will.

"Whoa. Things got a little out of hand, huh?" Jess smirked seeing how Luke was.

"Shut up" Luke growled.

"I bet it was a 'Dear Penthouse' moment" Jess kept teasing and Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah 'Dear Penthouse: My boyfriend is an idiot'''

"Lorelai…" Luke glared at her.

"Burn, it doesn't get much worse than being called and idiot by your girlfriend after an injury like that one" Jess said laughing.

"Jess… she just kicked me"

"You were that bad huh?"

"You're pushing it" Luke threatened.

"Ok" Jess dropped it and made a move to take Will upstairs.

"I'll take him" Lorelai grabbed Will and kissed his forehead; Jess dropped the diaper bag inside Will's playpen and left for his room but before closing the door.

"Don't ice it too much or you'll get all wrinkly" Jess quickly closed his door and locked it.

"JESS!" Luke made a move to stand up but winced at the sudden movement.

"Shh you'll wake Will" Lorelai hissed. "I'll go get him ready for bed" Lorelai walked up to Will's room. It took Luke a few seconds to get up from the couch, and a few minutes to go upstairs and into their room.

After changing Will and noticing his new bruise, Lorelai put him to bed then went downstairs to Jess' room. She knocked a few times before the music stopped and Jess voice was heard.

"Took you long enough to get here" Jess mocked thinking it was Luke.

"He's already upstairs sleeping" Lorelai answered; with that Jess opened the door.

"You're not here to explain what happened, are you?" Jess asked with a grossed out expression.

"No, unless you really want to know"

"No!" Jess quickly said.

"Ok" Lorelai giggled. "What happened to Will's back?" she crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Jess.

"He was playing in the gazebo and kinda fell, his back bumped against the last step; he's ok though, just got a little scared so he cried" Jess explained and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok, night Jess"

"Sure" Jess closed his door and a few seconds the music came back on. Lorelai just walked back upstairs and found Luke already asleep, ice bag on his hand by his side. She took the bag and threw the half melted ice cubes down the bathroom's sink, then went back to their room.

TeN ThIrTy

Once Jess was sure Lorelai and Luke were asleep he went into Rory's room to wait for her, he had barely gotten comfortable when the front door opened and Rory quietly walked through the house and to her room.

"Jess!" Rory's hand flew on top of her heart. "Idiot, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Rory walked more into her room.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was calling for a reason?"

"What?"

"We called you like ten times!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You hanging up on us and then turning the phone off, Will was hurt and he wanted you"

"I never… Will's hurt?"

"He's ok; he was just crying and wanted you. One thing is dumping him on me but not answering your cell"

"My cell never rang! And I didn't dump him on you, Dean said you took him"

"I didn't Dean found us and left Will, and I did call just like Lane" Jess said, Rory felt her jeans looking for her cell phone.

"I don't have it" she mumbled.

"What?"

"My cell, Dean has my Cell phone he needed to make a call and then kept my phone" Rory remember.

"So he hung up on me"

"Is Will ok?"

"Yeah, he just fell and was crying" Rory nodded. Jess smirked. "When I got home Luke had an ice bag on his private area"

"What?" Rory asked giggling.

NeXt MoRnInG

Luke left for the Diner early after waking up Rory, she had the game today. She took a bath and then went to wake up Lorelai and Jess he was going to make breakfast for them. Lorelai got ready and then went to get Will ready, she was going to take Rory and Jess to the game and the she had planned on going over to her Dad's office and pay him a visit.

"Mom, get your butt down here or you wont have breakfast!" Rory yelled up from the foot of the stairs.

"You're annoying" Jess told her from his slouch position on the couch.

"Shut up, I don't want to be late. Mom!"

"Keep your pant's on!" Lorelai finally yelled back.

"Do you even have all your stuff ready?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Rory narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok so you really don't need that" Jess pointed to her glove that was on top of the mantel.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot that!" Rory went to get it. "Mom!" after yelling at Lorelai she went hunting for her stuff all over the house. "Damn it Will, stop hiding my stuff"

BaSeBaLl FiElD PaRkInG LoT

"You sure you're ok with this?" Lorelai asked Rory through the driver's side window. Lorelai was gonna drop off Rory and Jess there, and then she was going to go pay her Dad a visit.

"Are _you_ ok with this? I mean, why are you even going to go see Grandpa? You hate dealing with them" Rory reminded her.

"_Them_ includes my Mom, I'm not gonna go see my Mom just my Dad, I can tolerate my Dad"

"No you can't. Is there something wrong? Is he sick?" Rory began to panic.

"No, Rory, relax. I'm just gonna go say hi and then I'll come pick you up" Lorelai reassured her.

"You hate my games so much that you'd rather go visit my grandpa?" Rory asked a little hurt.

"I don't hate your games, I love em. I never thought you had any sporty talent. That came out wrong"

"Nah, I got it" Rory smiled. "You sure Grandpa is ok?"

"Positive"

"And Grandma is ok, too, right?"

"As far as I know, she's immortal" Lorelai teased.

"Mean"

"Score a run for me" Lorelai smiled. "And Jess, if something happens to her you're a dead man"

"I can't protect her if she's playing'' Jess reminded Lorelai.

"That's not true in my book" Lorelai smirked and turned the car on. "Call me if the game gets canceled or something"

"But my cell…" Rory started.

"We'll call" Jess stopped her before Lorelai began asking more questions.

"Thanks, bye. Play well" Lorelai called before pulling away from the parking lot. "Now, let's go see Grandpa" Lorelai told Will in a happy voice.

"Uddy!" Will said brightly. They had been telling Will that Buddy was his Grandpa and Maisy was his Grandma.

"No, not Buddy, my Dad is your grandpa also" Lorelai said and Will gave her a confused look. "Don't worry about it baby, you'll get the hang of it"

RiChArDs OfFiCe

"Mr. Gilmore there's someone here to see you" the secretary told him via intercom.

"I don't remember having an appointment" Richard said.

"They don't have one. She said her name was Lorelai and that she was you daughter" the secretary said and then silence ruled the rooms, except for Will's mumbles. The door that was behind the secretary's desk opened a Richard came out to see if it was actually Lorelai.

"Hi" Richard whispered.

"Hi, Dad" Lorelai said brightly and Will waved.

"Come in" Richard opened the door more widely and Lorelai walked past the secretary with a smug grin. "I can assume why you're here" Richard closed the door and walked over to his chair, Lorelai placed Will down and he stayed close to Lorelai's chair as he got used to the office.

"Dad…" Lorelai started but was cut off.

"William, would you like a lollypop?" Richard asked the boy whose eyes just sparkled.

"You have lollypops here?" Lorelai asked amused.

"I do have a sweet tooth you know" Richard smirked.

"Do you have another one hidden there?" Lorelai asked when Richard waved a lollypop so Will could see it. "Go get your candy honey" Lorelai gave Will a small push.

"Here, give this to your Mommy" Richard gave Will and extra unwrapped lollypop which Will just shoved in his mouth.

"Hey, that was mine" Lorelai told him in a playful tone. Will pulled both lollypops out and stared at them, then he shoved the red one back in his mouth and gave Lorelai the blue one. He might like wearing blue but blue candy just tastes wrong. "Thanks" Lorelai said eyeing the lollypop before shoving it in her mouth much to Richard's amusement.

"Luke told you, didn't he?" Richard asked after a long silence, which Richard had spent watching Will.

"Yeah, he did"

"You're mad" Richard stated.

"No, not mad. I'm just… why?"

"I already explained this to Luke"

"I know, and he told me but I wanna hear it from you"

"What do you want to hear exactly, Lorelai?"

"Mommy" Will pulled at Lorelai's clothes and pointed at his shoe, it was untied. Lorelai picked him up and sat him on the desk right in front of her to tie his shoe lace.

"I want to hear… I want to hear that there are _no _strings attached to this, even if Mom finds out" Lorelai pulled Will off of the desk and sat him on her lap, he quickly leaned his back against her chest and stomach.

"None what so ever, you won't have to pay me back either" Richard added before Lorelai got a chance to ask.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Lorelai asked sounding a little relieved.

"Mommy" Will turned his head and tapped his lips.

"You're hungry?" Lorelai asked thinking how he had just had breakfast a little while ago but Will shook his head. "Are you thirsty? Do you want water?" Will smiled. "Dad where can I…" Lorelai trailed off when she saw her fathers extended arm, in his hand was a small cup with water. "Thanks" Lorelai gave Will some water. "Are you psychic now?"

"Those lollypops always make me thirsty so I just assumed" Richard shrugged it off returning to his chair.

"If you're not psychic, then how did you know about the money?"

"Common sense. As noble as it is taking Jess in, it doesn't pay the bills" Richard said knowingly.

"Thanks Daddy" was all Lorelai said.

BaSeBaLl FiElD

"Apparently you do know what you're doing" Jess teased from the fence right behind Rory.

"Yes I do…" Rory said proudly. "Only because Luke taught me" she added quietly.

"He's a _very _good teacher, you're kicking ass out there" Jess said with a smirk. It was the bottom of the fourth inning and every time Rory took a seat Jess went over to talk to her and when ever she did something on the field Jess cheered on, loudly. And that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde boy sitting on the top bleachers, scowling at Jess whenever he made Rory smiled.

"I'll tell him you said that"

"You'd never say the word 'ass' in front of Luke"

"I mean the '_very _good teacher'part" Rory said and Jess blushed.

"Gilmore! Stop flirting, you're up!" the coach shrieked.

"Remember Lorelai wanted a run!" Jess yelled at her as she took her bat and began warming up. Jess went over to his seat.

A few minutes had passed and now Rory was up to bat; Jess stood up to get a better view and to yelled at her better, a guy came over and stood next to Jess. Jess clapped and whistled when Rory hit a double, the guy next to him also cheered loudly. Then both of them took a seat next to each other.

"You're here for Rory huh?" Tristan asked, Rory turned to smile at Jess cause she knew he was looking to her, much to her surprise Tristan was there talking to Jess.

"Yeah" Jess smirked. "And you?"

"For everyone actually" Tristan said.

"You're here for Rory too, aren't you?" Jess smirked. Tristan looked down, trying not to blush at being caught lying.

"Kinda, yeah, sorry"

"Why?"

"Aren't you two dating?" Tristan asked confused, Rory had told him she was dating someone from her town.

"Gross! And no!" Jess made a weird face. "She's my… cousin"

"Oh" Tristan looked more embarrassed, suddenly the crowd cheered and both boys turned their attention to the game, someone had just impulse Rory into scoring a run. Both guys cheered.

RiChArD's OfFiCe

"He's familiar with the office now" Lorelai said when Will began walking around and grabbing stuff.

"No wonder I thought he was being extremely calm"

"Will, honey, say 'bye-bye' to your grandpa cause we have to go see Rory"

"Uddy!" Will scanned the room for said person, Lorelai dropped her head.

"No honey, your _other_ grandpa" Lorelai tried not to blush so she stood up and went to pick up Will. Richard ignore what Will had said, he had just proven Richard right with the whole not spending enough time with his family.

"Lorelai…" Richard began but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just that we've been telling him Buddy is his grandpa since he sees him all the time and William is no longer here" Lorelai quickly babbled.

"It's ok Lorelai, that's not what I was going to say"

"Oh, sorry, what were you going to say?"

"When was the last time you went to a Salon?"

"What?" Lorelai tried not to giggle too loudly.

"When was the last time…"

"I heard you before, Dad"

"Oh, then why did you…"

"A long time ago, Dad, why?" Lorelai decided to cut their oncoming discussion short.

"Are you busy right now?" Richard was being cryptic.

"I have to go pick up Rory and Jess in like and hour or so"

"Why don't you leave Will here and go to a Salon, my treat" Richard smiled.

"Are you sick?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" he was appalled.

"First you're paying for Jess' studies, then you're being understanding of Will calling Buddy grandpa, and now you're offering to baby-sit while you pay for me to go to a Salon. You can see why I'm concerned"

"First of all Jess deserves a good education just like Rory and I should'nt be mad at Will, it's my own fault he doesn't recognize me, and if you don't want to go you don't have to go"

"No, I want to go, I was just making sure you were ok" Lorelai smiled. "Are you sure you can deal with him?" Lorelai motioned at Will. "It was a long time since you had to deal with a toddler and boy toddlers are different than girls"

"We'll be just fine, don't worry. Now go, that way you'll have enough time to come pick him up and go get Rory and Jess" Richard took Will and the diaper bag from Lorelai, and then pushed her out the door.

"Thanks Daddy" Lorelai smiled like a little girl.

"Here…" he handed Lorelai his credit card. "Don't go crazy" Lorelai smiled and kissed his cheek then kissed Will and waved 'bye-bye'. Surprisingly enough Will just looked at Richard and smiled, he didn't even cry once Lorelai was gone.

BaSeBaLl FiElD

Jess and Tristan kept talking and joking around while Rory's game kept going. They didn't even talk about Rory all that much, which surprised them both.

"So you joked about Mr. Medina's sexuality?" Tristan asked cracking up.

"He was asking for it" Jess defended his cause.

"You're my hero man" Tristan patted Jess' back.

"Hey I couldn't have done it alone. I needed Luke to make the joke better"

"Dude, I can't believe you got your uncle into it" Tristan kept laughing.

"Luke had no idea what was going on"

"Even better"

"Hey, Rory's batting again" Jess pointed to the field, they both stood up again and cheered for her. It was the last out of the bottom eighth.

Rory popped up the ball so she was quickly thrown out. While the top of the ninth was going on Jess and Tristan kept quiet. Rory looked at both of them every now and then, just to check up on then hoping they weren't killing one another.

"Hey, after the game… do you wanna go grab something to eat?" Tristan asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jess gave him a weird look and moved to the side a little further away from Tristan.

"No! I meant you and Rory, after they win, think she might want to go or do you two have plans?"

"We don't have plans for anything, actually we're supposed to call her Mom once the game is over"

"Oh"

"Yeah, she couldn't stand to watch another game so she and Will took off saying to call her once the game ended"

"Lorelai, right? Lorelai and Will" Tristan said.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I went to Rory's birthday party, it was actually kinda cool. Rory yelled at Emily and Will attacked Richard"

"Yeah I heard" Jess smirked just picturing it in his mind.

"So… do you think Rory might wanna go eat?"

"She's a Gilmore girl, they _always _want to eat" Jess told him.

"Good to know"

SaLoN

Out of all the things Lorelai could've have gotten she decided on a massage after the long stressful week she'd had, and the long and stressful week she just knew was coming. She had merely twenty minutes into the massage when her cell rang, and she groaned in frustration.

"You don't need to answer that" the masseuse told her.

"I have to, could you check the screen and see if it say's _Jesse _on it?" Lorelai had programmed every cell phone she got her hands on to read _Jesse _whenever Jess called.

"Yep" the masseuse said looking at Lorelai's cell phone.

"Unfortunately I _have _to get that" Lorelai whined as the masseuse passed her the phone. "Did the game go into more innings?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Actually, no" Rory said. "Jess made a new friend and we are going to go get something to eat"

"Jess met a girl?" Lorelai asked amazed.

"Nope, Jess met a guy" Rory told her seriously.

"What!"

"Jess and Tristan started talking during the game and now they are buddies"

"Tristan? The one that calls you Mary? The one you ran of to with at your grandmothers?"

"Yes, him"

"Wow"

"I know. So we're going to go eat and then he's taking us home"

"Aw you're going on a date… plus Jess" Lorelai teased.

"I'm not going on a date, I have a boyfriend. It's more like I'm going as a chaperon" Rory teased.

"Now don't be mean to Jesse" Lorelai told her in a funny voice.

"I'll try, bye Mom"

"Bye kid, careful" and with that they hung up. "Keep on massaging" Lorelai said and hung her hands over each side of the table, cell phone still in hand.

An HoUr LaTeR RiChArD's OfFiCe

Richard was telling Will about the insurance business as they ate some pizza; Richard thought it'd be nice to eat something different, something Will would enjoy so he asked his secretary for pepperoni pizza. And that's when Lorelai walked in. Will had pulled the cheese off of his pizza, Richard took that, and was now licking the sauce off of the pizza his face getting all filled with sauce as he went.

"Oh my God" Lorelai whispered at the sight of both of them eating pizza, Will more messy than Richard.

"What?" Richard asked.

"You're eating pizza" Lorelai stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"I know, it is actually really good"

"Do you like it baby? Or should I say lick it?" Lorelai giggled at the sight of Will's white smile over the red contrast that was now his face.

"I think he likes the sauce more than anything"

"I think that too" Lorelai kept smiling, she couldn't stop even if she tried, the whole thing was just so cute.

"Oh! Do you have to leave now?"

"No, no, Rory called and said they were catching a ride"

"That's not very safe Lorelai"

"It's fine, Dad" Lorelai waved it off. "She's with Jess, plus they know the guy… Tristan, it think" Lorelai tried to remember. "Yeah, Tristan"

"Dugrey?"

"I don't know but he goes to Chilton with Rory"

"Then that would be a yes" Richard smiled and Lorelai found that odd.

ThAt NiGhT

Rory and Dean had gone out to dinner; she didn't mention the whole phone thing because there really was no reason why she needed to being it up, no need to screw the night up by fighting. Jess was roped into closing the Diner. Will was sleeping peacefully in his room, tired from his day in the city. Luke and Lorelai were relaxing on their bed.

"Think you'll be completely healed by next week?" Lorelai asked pouting.

"I better be, because if I'm not then it'll be painful"

"Kinky" Lorelai giggled.

"I hope this taught you a lesson and you won't kick me anymore" Luke told her sternly.

"I hope this taught _you _a lesson and you won't scare me anymore" Lorelai shot back.

"I'll try but I make no promises" Luke smirked and Lorelai smacked him. "Did you have fun today?"

"Surprisingly I did" Lorelai smiled and gave him a long slow kiss. "So… when are we going to tell Jess?"

"I think we need to call the school first, and arrange a test or something"

"Oh, right" Lorelai kissed him again.

"Don't start something I can't finish" Luke groaned.

"Aw, mean" she pouted. "Night babe"

"Night"

"Love you" Lorelai whispered.

"I know" Luke smiled and, again, got smacked.

"Hey!"

"Kidding, I love you too" and he sealed it with a kiss.

**_

* * *

I know what you're saying…  
"Is that all?" For now, yes that's all. I think next chapter is the on with Rory's dance (can't remember for sure) _**

_**I'll seriously try to update faster, I updated 'Oh Baby' twice and that's what slowed me more. Plus there was the whole grandma thing, and me coming and going for a few weeks. But I think I have more time now.  
**_

_**Either way, REVIEW, and if you have any SUGGESTIONS, tell me cause I do take em into consideration.**_

**_Tell me what you thunk. I was gonna try the ole saying 'push the purple button' but every time I read that in a story I always push the purple button that's next to the chapter thingy, and that's why I refrained from saying that saying._**

_**Also, I was thinking of making another story (like a prequel) to this one, where I explain everything, or just a chapter here (like a memory thing), or a one shot prequel. I don't know yet, let me know what you think. But either way I wont do it until I finish with 'Unexpected Result'**_


	14. Kirks enemy, no, not Luke

_**After much waiting, here it is… the next chapter on Different Start.**_

**_Kylie: Thanks, you rule and you know that. Crazy N' Special weee)_**

**_PEN & PAD: It's a long chapter so you might want to take notes._**

**_Out of topic. I updated Them Pills over at my Live Journal._**

_**GO READ!**_

* * *

MoNdAy MoRnInG

Luke and Lorelai were at Chilton, they had a meeting with headmaster Charleston to try and get Jess into Chilton. They had driven Rory to school, after they had breakfast at Sniffy's where they had dropped Will off.

Luke ad Lorelai were sitting right in front of the head master as he read over Jess' transcripts, which weren't all that good.

"I'm sorry but I think you brought me the wrong file" the headmaster said putting down Jess' folder containing his transcripts.

"No, we didn't" Lorelai said.

"Oh, I can't help you then" he pushed the folder back towards them.

"No, you don't get it. The reason his grades are like that is because he gets bored at school not because he's slow or anything" Lorelai said.

"It's not just the grades" the headmaster reassured them.

"We tried getting recommendations from his teachers but that didn't go well" Lorelai said.

"Does he do any extracurricular activities?" the headmaster was really trying to help them.

"Not really, unless you count reading" Lorelai told him.

"For other people?" the headmaster asked and both Lorelai and Luke shook their heads. "I really can't help you"

"Can't you give him a test?" Luke asked.

"We only give those test to people who we think are going to do well" the headmaster told them. "And by the look of his grades…"

"But he's very smart. He's just like Rory except he doesn't like going to school and doing nothing. He likes to be challenged and at Stars Hollow High he isn't" Lorelai said.

"What if we get a recommendation letter from someone here in Chilton?" Luke asked.

"A letter from Rory won't do Jess any good" the headmaster shook his head.

"Not from Rory, but from a teacher" Luke said and Lorelai frowned at him.

"A teacher here in Chilton?" the headmaster wanted to confirm.

"Yes" Luke said a little eager thinking he had found a way for Jess to do the test that could get him into Chilton.

"If you get a recommendation from a teacher here at Chilton, I'll think about it" the headmaster told him. Luke nodded.

"Excuse me" Luke stood up.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked frowning.

"Will a voiced recommendation work better than a written one?" Luke asked as he straightened himself up.

"Yes it would" the headmaster said looking at Luke oddly.

"Ok umm, I'll be right back. We're not leaving here until Jess has a date to take the test" he said the last part to Lorelai and then left the office.

"Where is he going?" the headmaster asked Lorelai.

"I have no idea" Lorelai said still staring at the closed door.

Luke was wondering the halls looking for Mr. Medina's classroom, Rory had told Luke which number was his class but he still had to find it. And once he did he had to get the courage to knock on the big wooden door, and then ask him for the favor which was going to be a little hard considering how they had left things the last time they had seen each other.

"Luke?" Max frowned once he answered the knock at his classrooms door. "Is everything ok, did something happen to Rory?" Max asked even though he had seen Rory walking down the hall a few minutes before.

"Rory's ok…" Luke quickly reassured, he had to hand it to Max because he really did care for his students _and Lorelai _his mind reminded him. "Jess however…"

"What happened to him?" Max asked closing the door behind him.

"Were you… do you really think Jess can hack it here?"

"Well, from what I've seen… yes. He can take on Rory and Paris. Some students already attending Chilton can't even do that" Max said and Luke nodded.

"Ok, ok. Can you come with me and tell that to headmaster Charleston?"

"What?" Max chocked a little.

"We need the recommendation from someone that works here so Jess can take one if those tests and see if he can attend Chilton"

"Why can't they just check his records?"

"Because his records aren't all that good" Luke said waiting for Max's answer. Max inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly.

"Let me just tell the class to sit still for a minute" Max said and turned to walk back inside. Luke smiled in relief; they were getting closer to getting Jess into Chilton.

SnIfFy's

"Ma" Will said handing Maisy a menu he insisted on carrying over to a table of costumers that had just taken a seat.

"Thank you" Maisy said and Will smiled at her. The costumers 'awed' before Maisy took their drink order. "You do know that 50 percent of this mornings tips are because of you, right?" Maisy asked Will as they walked over to get the peoples drinks.

"Uddy!" Will yelled as Buddy walked closer to them.

"Having him here is good for business" Maisy teased.

"As good as that is, I have to take him with me. We need another hand in the kitchen" Buddy said picking Will up.

"Keep him away from the stove and the fryer" Maisy said.

"I know" Buddy called back.

"I was talking to Will" Maisy teased.

HeAdMaStErS OfFiCe

Max had recited his monologue for a solid five minutes 'ode to Jess'. Once he was done Max, Lorelai and Luke stared at headmaster Charleston expectantly.

"The points Mr. Medina made are very true" the headmaster suddenly broke the silence. "Friday, seven am. Mr. Mariano will take his test. The results will be back by Tuesday, we will talk then" the headmaster said and Luke and Lorelai couldn't believe it, they had gotten the test, everything was in Jess' hands now. "You may leave now. Remember, Friday seven am"

"Thank you so _so _much" Lorelai said getting up.

"Yes, well… Jess isn't in yet, so no need to thank me"

"Thank you for the chance" Luke said also getting up, the headmaster only nodded. Luke, Lorelai and Max exited the office and the secretary's office in silence. Once in the hall Lorelai shrieked, quietly.

"Oh my God, thank you so much for vouching for Jess" Lorelai told Max.

"It's ok, it was no problem" Max shrugged _look at how happy she is, I made her that happy. _Max was very proud of himself, his mind was telling him he had actually helped Lorelai and not Jess.

"You really helped us out, there was no way Jess would've been able to take that test if it wasn't for you" Lorelai kept praising him, and Max had a goofy grin which Luke saw so he wrapped an arm around Lorelai's waist.

"He's smart, he just needs the right encouragement" Max said trying to ignore Luke _is he jealous? Are they having trouble?_

"Thanks anyway…" Luke said. "Especially for leaving your class to come help us out"

"Right, my class!" Max suddenly remembered.

"You should go check on them" Lorelai said.

"Yes" Max said walking backwards.

"Thanks again, Max" Lorelai said.

"Anytime…" he smiled stupidly at her. "Let me know the outcome" he smirked and Lorelai nodded. Once Max turned and began walking normally Lorelai slightly jumped and hugged Luke's neck tightly as she kissed him. "And…" Max turned and saw them kissing in the middle of the hall, he dropped his head and turned to resume walking _I guess they're ok._

SnIfFy'S

"Mommy" Will said pointing to the small coffee maker the cooks had inside the kitchen. Buddy chuckled at Will association to Lorelai.

"Your Mommy is over at Rory's school helping out Jess"

"Ssss?" Will's eyebrows flew up and under the little hat he was wearing. A hat Lorelai had told Maisy to put on as soon as Luke walked out of the tavern, he didn't like it when Will wore hats because he knew it was Lorelai's way of making fun of him.

"Yes him…" Buddy said holding back a laugh. "Are you also going to go to Chilton?" Buddy asked him and Will shook his head. "Stars Hollow High?" Will shook his head again. "Are you gonna go to school?" and again Will shook his head. "I don't think your Dad would approve of that" Will got bored of being in the kitchen.

"Ma" Will pointed to the kitchen's door.

"You want to go with Grandma instead of staying here with me?" Buddy faked hurt.

"Ma" Will insisted.

"What if I get you some yummy apple juice?" Buddy asked and Will smiled. Once Buddy handed the sippy cup to Will and he took his first sip, he pointed to the door.

"Ma"

"You played me" Buddy said as he took Will over to where Maisy was, Will just smiled innocently.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN

"Jess, could you come here for a sec?" Luke asked; he and Lorelai were in the living room watching TV. As soon as the front door opened and Jess walked through it he was summoned to the living room. Will was napping upstairs.

"What did I do now?" Jess asked as he stood leaning against the doors frame.

"We have good news for you" Lorelai sing-sang and Jess looked at her weirdly. "We had a talk with headmaster Charleston today"

"Was Rory expelled?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"No, we were actually there for you" Luke told him.

"What?" that got Jess' attention so he walked closer to them.

"Friday at seven am, you have to take a placement test" Lorelai said with a huge smile.

"What?" Jess tried not to get excited because Lorelai had a weird sense of humor.

"Yep…" Luke said. "Then we have to go back with headmaster Charleston and see if you qualify to attend Chilton"

"Seriously?" Jess asked and both Lorelai and Luke nodded, Lorelai did it with a huge smile though.

"So… Friday at seven am?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Seven am sharp" Luke corrected.

"Thanks, can I go now?" Jess pointed to his room.

"Go" Lorelai said; Jess walked over to his room, once he was passing Rory's door he turned to look at Lorelai and Luke.

"Thanks for all these opportunities" Jess quickly said and left to his room, locking the door behind him. Luke smirked and Lorelai smiled.

"Where do you think he'd be right now if we hadn't taken him in?" Lorelai asked and Luke shrugged.

"I'd rather not think about it" Luke said returning his eyes to the TV screen.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy…" Will kept saying as he shook the little baby door that was at the top of the stairs.

"Go bring him down" Lorelai said jabbing Luke in the side.

"He's saying 'Mommy' not Daddy" Luke stated amused.

"Hey, baby, your _Daddy _is watching TV with me" Lorelai called upstairs. That made Will stop yelling 'Mommy' for a couple a seconds.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy…" but after much thought he resumed.

"Ha!" Luke smiled and gave Lorelai a little push.

"Fine" Lorelai sighed and walked up stairs. "I told you, you should always yell for your Daddy" Lorelai told Will as she lifted him over the little door, placed him by her side and took his hand.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…"

"Yeah, now you call for him" Lorelai was walking downstairs. She let go of him after they stepped off of the last step, Will immediately ran to the couch where Luke was. He picked Will up and gave him a kiss on his forehead before sitting him down on his lap facing the TV.

"Morning, baby, did you have a good nap?" Luke asked as Lorelai walked over to them and took a seat next to Luke.

"Mommy" Will extended his arms at Lorelai, she took him from Luke and Will sat straddling her lap and hugging her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He's still a little droopy" Lorelai said rubbing his little back.

"Daddy?" Will lifted his eyebrows and Luke turned to look at him. "Offee" Will said with a sadish face so Luke wouldn't say no.

"Its milk" Luke corrected.

"Offee" Will said a little more sternly.

"Milk" Luke insisted.

"Offee!" Will's voice quivered a little.

"Luke, leave him alone, he just woke up"

"Offee" Will whispered with a pout.

"Fine" Luke sighed and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Could you start a pot of coffee for me please?" Lorelai asked once Luke was in the kitchen. He shook his head but didn't answer.

A LiTtLe LaTeR In JeSs RoOm

Jess was on his bed, he was catching up on some math stuff, as he wanted to be sharp for his test on Monday. After all, Lorelai and Luke had gone through a lot to set up that test for him, and he did want to go to Chilton, it was way better than Stars Hollow high.

"Whoa, would you look at that" Rory teased walking into Jess' room.

"Shut up" Jess grumble, Rory skipped inside and jumped onto Jess' bed which caused it to bounce a little.

"So it is true" Rory said eyeing all the books that were on Jess' bed.

"What?"

"That you have a test on Friday"

"Oh, that" Rory nodded.

"Aren't you excited?" Rory had a big smile. Jess just shrugged. "Aw look at you being all modest" she pinched his check.

"Stop that" Jess pulled away. "Shouldn't you be over at the market convincing Dean to go to the dance with you?" Jess said with a smirk and Rory's mouth dropped a little.

"How do you know about the dance?" she asked in shock and Jess' smirk grew more.

"Tristan told me. He wanted to ask you but I told him Dean wouldn't take that so well"

"Tristan?" Rory asked feeling a little shy.

"Who else do I know that goes to Chilton?"

"Paris" Rory stated.

"Oh yeah, well, it sure wasn't Paris who wanted to ask you out. Although that would've been nice" Jess trailed off.

"Shut up!" Rory smacked him.

"So what did Dean say?" Jess asked changing the subject.

"I umm… I haven't… he doesn't know"

"So you're too chicken to ask him?" Jess rephrased it.

"Basically, yeah" Rory nodded.

"If you want I can tell Tristan he has a shot" Jess teased

"Jess! Besides I don't even know if I'm going to the dance or not"

"You are once Lorelai finds out and makes you"

"How is she gonna find out?" Rory asked and Jess smirked. "You are not gonna tell her" he smirked more. "Jess, please" Rory whined. "Please" she pouted. Jess drew in a deep breath.

"Fine" he sighed. "I won't tell her… for now" he added the last part quietly.

TuEsDaY MoRnInG At ThE InN

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking…" Lorelai answered the phone. "Yes we do… of course we do… sorry we don't… of course, what day?" Lorelai turned her attention to the computer monitor and began typing some stuff. "Yes we do… four people?... ok… yes, buh-bye" Lorelai finished typing in some things into the computer while blindly putting the phone back onto its cradle completely oblivious to the person standing on the other side of the desk. "Michel, make sure Sookie knows there's a vegetarian couple coming in" Lorelai said to Michel, who had been standing right next to her a little while ago.

"Michel left like three minutes ago, Lorelai" the person standing by the desk said. Lorelai jumped a little because of the sudden voice, ad because of who the owner's voice was.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, hand over her heart. "You scared me half to death, make a sound" Lorelai turned to finish typing.

"What do you want me to do, tie a bell around my neck like a cat?"

"That would be good" Lorelai said absentminded as she kept typing.

"Could you not do that and pay attention to me?" Emily asked annoyed.

"I'm working, Mom" Lorelai stated.

"I know that, that's why I came to your job Lorelai"

"Fine" Lorelai sighed. "Why don't you go to the dinning room and I'll be there in a minute?" Lorelai side glanced at Emily.

"Why don't you stop that for a second and tell me what on earth were you thinking getting that hooligan a placement test?" Emily asked angrily and that made Lorelai stop mid type.

"What are you…?"

"Jess! First you let Luke bring him into your house and now you're trying to get him to attend the same school as Rory? Are you stupid or just like to embarrass us?" Emily whispered harshly and Lorelai swore her mouth hit the floor; Lorelai looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard her mother, luckily they hadn't.

"First of all, I didn't _let _Luke bring Jess in, we discussed it first as a couple and then we discussed it as a family. Second of all Jess deserves the same opportunities as Rory. And third of all, I'm neither but I do like the fact that Jess going to Chilton will embarrass you" Lorelai hissed.

"That boy will never be accepted into a school like Chilton, he should be happy that he made it to Stars Hollow High" Emily said with disgust. "I can't believe you got a teacher to convince headmaster Charleston" Emily shook her head.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

"Headmasters Charleston's wife is a dear friend of mine and she called to wish me luck, when I asked her what for she informed me of yours and Luke's little charade" Emily informed her smugly and Lorelai just sighed and shook her head. "At first I thought she was making a weird joke but then she told me it was for Jess Mariano and that even Mr. Medina had vouched for him. You got a teacher involved in this? And how does Mr. Medina even know about Jess?" at this point Lorelai was wishing for a lightning to strike, not on her but on her mother, because Lorelai had a family to look after.

"We didn't force Max to do anything…"

"Max?" Emily interrupted and Lorelai winced. It was a very bad thing she had let that slip, why couldn't she had just said Mr. Medina?

"I meant Mr. Medina. We didn't force him to go vouch for Jess, he offered. And Max thinks Jess can hack it in Chilton…"

"Max?" Emily seemed intrigued. "Since when are you in first name bases with Rory's teachers?" Lorelai winced again.

"I'm not" Lorelai defended.

"Then why do you keep referring to him as 'Max'?"

"Because I'm an idiot" Lorelai whispered.

"What was that?"

"Because we helped him out when his car got stuck here in Stars Hollow"

"Oh, so that's why he volunteered to vouch for Jess" Emily said with a nod of understanding, and luckily for Lorelai she had dropped the whole 'Max' thing.

"No, Max actually thinks Jess can handle Chilton" Lorelai insisted.

"Based on what Lorelai? On the fact that Luke can change a spare tire?" Emily was now attacking Luke. Lorelai sighed.

"Is this the only reason you came here?" Lorelai asked wanting to get this meeting over with.

"No" Emily admitted. "I wanted to take Rory out to buy her, her dress"

"What dress?" Lorelai asked confused.

"The one she's wearing to the dance" Emily stated.

"What dance?"

"Seriously Lorelai stop trying to fix other people's children and focus on your own. Where's William by the way?"

"He's in the Diner with his father" Lorelai said and Emily made a face which Lorelai decided to ignore.

"Where's Rory?"

"She's in school, Mom. Call headmaster Charleston's wife if you want to make sure" Lorelai shot back. Emily smacked her lips.

"That's not necessary…" Emily said and looked around the Inn's reception area. "So here is where you work?" Emily asked with distaste in both her look and tone of voice.

"Yes, and I should probably get back to that" Lorelai hinted Emily to leave.

"Very well, I'll call Rory later and set up something for that dress-shopping date" Emily said and grabbed her purse that had been resting on top of the desk. "Goodbye Lorelai. You should really rethink the whole Jess thing" Emily said before leaving the Inn.

Lorelai calmly left the desk once she saw Michel approaching, the spineless jellyfish was waiting for Emily to leave, and she walked up to an empty room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, laid down on her stomach, she placed her hands under the pillow and lifted it to her face, and that's when she let out the scream she had been holding in. Once she finished screaming she sat up, then stood up and de-wrinkled her clothes before calmly walking back downstairs.

ThE DiNeR

Miss Patty had sat Will on the chair next to her while Luke worked around the Diner.

"William, who is that gorgeous man over there?" Miss Patty pointed.

"Daddy!" Will said happily with a proud smile.

"And who am I?" Miss Patty asked and Will shook his head. "Who's that?" she pointed to Kirk who was eating breakfast over at the counter but Will shook his head again. "And that?" Miss Patty pointed to Taylor who was delivering flyers to people by the gazebo.

"Aw Geez" Will grumbled just like Luke would.

"Oh that is just too adorable" Miss Patty pinched Will's cheek and he smile because apparently he had answered right.

"Luke doesn't like it when you pinch him" Bootsy told Miss Patty

"Hey Luke?" Miss Patty called. "I think Taylor is coming this way, and he's got flyers"

"Aw Geez!" Luke grumbled just like Will did before, that made Patty burst into laughs.

"So that's where you got it from" Patty told Will.

"Daddy" Will pointed to Luke. Patty kept laughing as she walked over to the register to pay. "Bye-bye Willy" Miss Patty said as she walked by him.

"Ssss" Will said waving.

"Your kid sounds like a snake" Bootsy told Luke.

"Stuff it" Luke answered back. "Stay right there, I'm gonna go get your lunch" Luke said pointing to Will who dropped his head to the side and smiled. Once Luke went into the kitchen and didn't walk out a few seconds after Will climbed off of the chair, Luke had placed some of those baby gates on the stairs that led to the office.

"Hey kid…" Bootsy said. "Your Dad said to sit still" Will turned to look at Bootsy and smiled the same smile Lorelai had before she did something she knew was wrong. Will walked over to where Kirk was seated on the counter. Will stood leaning against the counter between Kirk's stool and the empty one next to him.

"Hello there William" Kirk greeted and Will smirked. "What are you doing?" Kirk asked, Will pulled his hand back and then smacked Kirk's leg. "Hey!" Kirk shrieked and Will giggled, he did it again. "Stop it" Kirk whined. Will was laughing, he did it again. "Cut it out" Kirk moved his legs a little.

"He's just a baby Kirk" Bootsy said laughing.

"It still hurts" Kirk whined and Will smacked him again. "Stop doing that" Kirk said scooting over to the stool next to him, on the opposite side from where Will was.

"Nice thinking, Kirk" Bootsy teased. Will ducked a little and walked under the stool that was between him and Kirk.

"What are you doing?" Kirk eyed Will who, again, smirked.

"I don't think you can escape it" Bootsy was still laughing. Will smacked Kirk's leg again.

"Luke!" Kirk whined.

"You're gonna tattle on him?" Bootsy asked amazed, who ever was in the Diner at that moment was quietly and discreetly laughing.

"It hurts" Kirk explained. "_Luke" _Kirk whined louder.

"What do you want Kirk?" Luke asked stepping out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" Luke looked at the Diner and everybody was laughing, except for Kirk of course. "Where's Will?" Luke panicked a little.

"He's beating up Kirk" Bootsy pointed over at Kirk.

"What?" Luke frowned.

"Make him stop" Kirk whined again, and that made Luke smirk.

"Will?" Luke called.

"Daddy!" Will answered happily, smacked Kirk one last time before running over to the other side of the counter.

"Hey!" Kirk rubbed his leg.

"What are you doing to Kirk?" Luke asked picking up Will.

"He's beating me up" Kirk said and it sounded like he was holding back tears, that made the Diner burst in laughter.

"What did I say about hitting?" Luke asked Will as he was sitting him down on his high chair, although it was hard 'punishing' Will when Luke was chucking also.

ThE NiGhT At ThE HoUsE

Rory, Jess, and Paris were on the couch watching TV; Paris had insisted on Rory to help her with some school related problem and once they were done Rory insisted that Paris should spend a normal afternoon with them. Luke, Lorelai and Will weren't home yet.

"So this is what you do everyday?" Paris asked, she and Rory were on the floor because Jess was sprawled on the couch.

"Everyday" Rory said with a nod.

"Except when Lorelai takes the remote from us" Jess added. The front door opened. "And there goes our TV freedom" Jess mumbled.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy…" Will said running into the living room but stopped when he saw the teenagers there instead of Lorelai.

"Hi baby, Mommy is still working" Rory said opening her arms and Will ran over to her and instantly hugged her tightly.

"What's for dinner?" Jess called from his laying position when Luke walked upstairs.

"I don't know, what are you making?" Luke shot back without stopping his journey upstairs, Rory mocked Jess.

"Child abuse!" was all Jess said.

"Did you say 'hi' to Paris yet?" Rory asked Will, he turned to look at Paris and waved.

"What's he doing?" Paris looked weirdly at Will.

"He's saying 'hi' to you" Rory stated.

"Oh, hello" Paris said politely and Rory laughed, after a few seconds Will joined Rory.

"Copy cat" Jess mumbled.

"Ssss!" Will let go of Rory and tried to climb up on the couch, Rory ended up helping him. "Ssss" Will said and climbed on to sit on Jess' stomach.

"Comfy?" Jess asked amused and Will smiled.

"Hey Luke? We're hungry" Rory said when Luke was walking back downstairs, he was now wearing a t-shirt instead of his flannel, his jeans and cap stayed where they were.

"Hi Paris" Luke nodded over to her.

"Hi" Paris said quickly, eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

"So what do you want?" Luke asked Rory.

"Fried chicken?" Rory asked with big eyes.

"Do I look like the colonel to you?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"So, that's a no?" Rory asked holding back a giggle.

"You're smart. Pick something else" Luke said and the front door opened.

"I don't know… Jess?" Rory turned to look at Jess.

"I want taquitos" Jess told her.

"Me too, and guacamole" Lorelai said walking into the living room.

"Oh yeah! And that green thing that goes with taquitos!" Rory turned to look at Luke.

"Mommy!" Will's face lit up, Lorelai smiled and walk over behind the couch to pick him up.

"Hi baby" she placed a kiss on his forehead and Will hugged her neck tightly.

"Are you asking or placing an order?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Rory.

"Asking sweetly" Rory said with big eyes.

"Good answer" Luke smirked and left to the kitchen.

"Hi Paris, did they rope you into watching TV?" Lorelai asked still behind the couch, and still holding Will.

"Oh yeah, we held her at gun point" Jess snorted.

"Hey…" Lorelai smacked Jess. "… sit up" Jess sighed and sat up. "Girls?" Lorelai motioned for the couch but neither girl budged, when Jess was about to lay back down Lorelai took a seat. "So… were you going to tell me about the dance at all?" Lorelai suddenly asked.

"Jess!" Rory whined and smacked him.

"Hey! I didn't tell her" he rubbed his recently smack thigh.

"You knew" Lorelai smacked his side.

"Would you stop that?" Jess asked now rubbing his side. Lorelai shook her head smiling.

"Who told?" Rory asked wincing.

"Grandma came to the Inn today…" Lorelai started.

"Oh no" Rory mumbled.

"…she came here to take you out dress shopping for a dance I had no idea existed" Lorelai finished.

"I didn't tell you because I'm not going" Rory said and then turned her attention back to the TV.

"Oh ok" Lorelai said and remained quiet a little while longer. "Wait, why aren't you going?"

"I don't see a point in going" Rory shrugged it.

"Are you crazy?" Paris asked.

"What?" Rory turned to look at Paris.

"You have a boyfriend who'd take you and you're still not going?" Rory shook her head. "Why? This could be very good for your social status"

"I never thought you cared about social status" Rory stated.

"I don't, but Harvard doesn't take social rejects" Paris told her.

"Reject" Jess mumbled and, yes, got smacked for it by Lorelai.

"Damn it!" Luke's voice was heard.

"Daddy" Will said and tried to look into the kitchen from where he was sitting. "Daddy?"

"Let's go see what happened" Lorelai said getting up still carrying Will. "Tomorrow you're asking Dean" she told Rory.

"I can't believe Emily told your Mom about the dance" Jess smirked, he was lying down again.

"So… I should really give this dance a try?" Rory turned to Paris.

"I would" Paris said with a shrug. Jess sighed from where he was, he knew what was coming.

"You should" Rory said.

"Sorry but I don't intend on going to a dance so everybody can see I don't have a date, and I'm not into paying somebody to go with me"

"Well…" Rory started.

"I'll take you" Jess interrupted Rory.

"What?" both Rory and Paris asked.

"I'll take you to the dance" Jess said but didn't look at the girls, his eyes stayed fixated on the TV screen.

"I never pictured you as a dance guy" Rory teased.

"I just thought I'd offered before you came up with any weird ideas that would eventually lead up to me taking her to the dance" Jess shrugged it off.

"Seriously?" Rory asked and Jess nodded. "What do you say?" Rory turned to Paris. Who seemed to actually consider this.

"Am I like your charity case of the week?" Paris asked Jess.

"I don't do charity" he stated.

"Come on, if you're making me go then you have to come with me" Rory said a little too exited. Paris thought about it a little.

MeAnWhIlE At ThE KiTcHeN

"What happened, are you ok?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Will asked, Luke was at the sink running cold water on his hand.

"I'm fine, the hot oil from the taquitos jump and it got my hand luckily for me owning a Diner makes you get used to this"

"Ouch" Lorelai said and placed Will down to take a look at Luke's hand. She analyzed it and then placed a kiss on the palm. "Doesn't look too bad" Lorelai whispered.

"Mommy" Will said tugging on Luke's pants.

"I'm not your Mommy, she is" Luke pointed at Lorelai before walking back to the stove.

"Do you want some juice while I tell your Daddy who came to visit Mommy at the Inn today?" Lorelai asked in a fun voice and Will looked at her with confused eyes.

"Who did?" Luke asked from the stove, Lorelai began walking around the kitchen to get Will's juice.

"My Mother" Lorelai stated.

"What?" Luke asked a little started, he accidentally dropped an un-fried taquito into the oil and it sizzled loudly. "Damn it" Luke mumbled.

"Did you get burnt again?" Lorelai asked screwing the top on the zippy-cup.

"No. What did you say about your Mother?" he turned to look at her and she was sitting Will on a chair and handing him his juice.

"Long story or short?" Lorelai asked as she sat next to Will.

"Short" Luke leaned against the counter arms crossed.

"She's pissed at us because of Jess and wanted to take Rory out for a shopping spree" Lorelai summed it up.

"Ok" Luke said weirdly. "Long story please" Luke said and Lorelai sighed. "You tell me the long story and I'll tell you a _very_ amusing Kirk story" Luke negotiated.

"Deal" Lorelai said intrigued and began telling Luke the whole 'Emily' story.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"William, did you annoy Kirk today?" Lorelai asked teasingly and Will smirked. "I guess the whole 'no hitting' rule didn't stick huh?" Lorelai turned to Luke.

"Guess not" Luke answered.

"Too bad Patty wasn't there when it happened"

"What? How did you know?" Luke frowned.

"She made me stop the car near her studio to tell me that Will spends too much time with you"

"What?" Luke chuckled.

"She said that she pointed to Taylor earlier and asked Will who he was and that Will said he was 'Aw Geez' and that he said it just like you do" Lorelai ended giggling.

"You're kidding?" Luke was laughing now and Lorelai shook her head. "I'm gotta try that tomorrow"

"Sorry, but tomorrow he's mine" Lorelai said.

"Taylor is all yours? Gross!" Luke teased.

"Ha-ha. I meant Will" Lorelai said with a smug look.

"Good" Luke walked over to where she was and kissed her. "Or I'd get jealous… and a little grossed out" Luke gave her another kiss. "Then I'd have to have you committed" he smirked.

"Hey…!"

"Dinner's ready!" Luke called before Lorelai could add to her 'hey'.

ThAt NiGhT

Jess, Rory, and Will were all fast asleep by now. Luke and Lorelai were both cuddled on the center of their bed, the thick comforter draped over them.

"That's always a great de-stressor" Lorelai mumbled against his bare skin.

"MmmHmm" Luke mumbled playing with her hair.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"MmmHmm" Luke sighed.

"Do you want to know what Jess did today or would you rather fall asleep?"

"Sleep" Luke mumbled.

"But that's no fun" Lorelai whined and sat up a little.

"Lorelai" Luke groaned.

"Come on, you'll enjoy it" Lorelai poked his peck repeatedly.

"I already did"

"Cocky" Lorelai said and then mover her hand to open one of his eyes, Luke's eye rolled up to hide from the dim moonlight. "If you would've said yes in the first place we'd be home free by now" Lorelai stated.

"Fine…" Luke sighed. "What did Jess do now?" Luke turned to look at her.

"He's taking Paris to the dance on Friday"

"What dance?"

"The Chilton dace"

"Chilton's having a dance?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes, Rory is asking Dean tomorrow"

"Rory is asking _him _out?"

"Yeah, how could Dean know about a dance on a school he doesn't attend?"

"How should I know? I think it's wrong for Rory to ask out Dean"

"What about Jess?" Lorelai asked returning to the previous topic.

"I _really _think its wrong for Jess to ask out Dean" Luke said with a serious face trying not to laugh.

"Luke!" Lorelai smacked him to try and make him focus; she was also trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Jess asked Paris to the dance" Lorelai repeated.

"So?"

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"I'm thinking he only did it because he was anticipating Rory to ask him to do it"

"What?" Lorelai had understood absolutely nothing that he had just said.

"Rory was eventually going to con Jess into taking Paris, so he just beat her to it. Saved himself a lot of whining from Rory. He's brilliant" Luke said and closed his eyes again, after a few seconds Lorelai punched him lightly on the stomach. "What the hell?" Luke asked a little out of breath.

"That's for calling us whiners" Lorelai huffed and laid back down facing away from Luke. A whole minute passed before Lorelai turned around. "Night, love ya" she said and kissed him.

"Love you too" Luke said chuckling and kissed her goodnight also.

ThUrSdAy

It was the lunch lull and Luke took Will upstairs with him so he could work on some bills and other paper work. Will was on the floor playing with some toys while Luke read some documents.

"Daddy" Will asked, he was now standing next to Luke.

"Yeah?" Luke turned to look at Will who covered his eyes. "You want to play peek-a-boo?" Will removed his hands and shook his head before covering his eyes again. "Wanna play hide and seek?" Will smiled broadly. "I'll take that as a yes" Will ran over to the office's door and tried to open it. "No, no, we're playing in here" Luke said getting up and going to the door before Will got a chance to open it. He picked Will up and went to sit him on the couch. "I'll count to twenty Mississippi's and you hide" Luke told Will as he closed his eyes.

Luke began counting and Will ran over to the bathroom and hid behind the open door. While Luke was counting Scott had gone up to ask him something but once he saw him counting by the couch he decided it could wait so he walked back downstairs leaving the door ajar. Luke heard the door and stopped counting.

"I though I told you to stay here" Luke said and walked out of the office closing the door behind him, _good thing those stupid little stair doors are child proof _Luke thought "William you better get out here!" Luke asked walking over to one of the three doors that were upstairs, one was the office, the other two were just there to store old stuff. Will had heard his Daddy's 'no fun' voice so he walk out of the bathroom to an empty office.

"Daddy?" Will asked tentatively but got no response, he decided to go looking around the office for Luke.

Outside Luke had gone through one of the other two doors and had found nothing but old junk. 'Damn it' Luke mumbled as he pushed the door shut and walked over to the other one, a small room it was more like a big closet. Luke opened the door to the dark room and doubted Will was actually in there but he looked none the less "Oh my God" Luke whispered once he turned on the light.

"Daddy!" Will asked starting to panic, his eyes wondering all over the office without spotting Luke anywhere.

Luke pulled out a dusty box that was the size of a big shoe box and blew the dust off. He immediately recognized the handwriting and remembered how it had ended it there. Luke was still in shock and was only pulled out of it when he heard Will's loud cries. Luke clutched the box, closed the door and headed back to the office where he found Will on the middle of it sitting on the floor yelling out 'Daddy' as loud as he could while crying. Luke walked quickly to where Will was, he placed the box carefully on the floor before picking up Will.

"I'm here, you're ok. Were you in here the whole time?" Luke was rubbing Will's back soothingly. Will just clung tightly to Luke's shirt and kept crying. "I'm here…" Luke kept repeating trying to calm Will. Luke walked over to the chair he was at before and took a seat so he could hold Will, stare at the box, and be comfortable at the same time.

StArS HoLlOw StReEtS

"Why don't you just take me to the dance?" Lane asked Rory, both girls were on the way over to Doose's market so Rory could ask Dean out.

"I don't think that's a very good way of getting into the whole socializing thing. Besides, I'm not that liberal" Rory said with a smirk.

"Oh, guess you're right. But my offer still stands if Dean says no"

"Gee thanks" Rory said walking over at the door while Lane stayed by the window.

ThE CrAp ShAcK

That afternoon Lorelai had picked up Will early and took him back home, Luke didn't say anything about the box he found. She was going to finish up on Rory's dress, Dean had said 'yes' to the whole dance thing.

"I know your Dad would probably kill me for this but, do you like your sisters dress?" Lorelai asked Will who was watching a movie; he turned and gave Lorelai a weird look. "I'll take that as an 'its beautiful mommy' kinda look" Lorelai returned to the dress, she had already fixed Jess' new suit.

Will's video had ended but Lorelai hadn't notice, he was patient enough to wait two whole minutes before he jumped off of the couch and ran around it to go and 'surprise' Lorelai. Will stood behind the manikin and then jumped to the side screaming 'Mommy!' at the top of his lungs. Lorelai got a little scared and fell backwards, the manikin falling on top of her.

"Ow! Damn it Will" Lorelai groaned and Will laughed. Lorelai pushed the manikin off of her self and away from Will. She groaned rubbing her lower back.

"Mommy?" Will asked still laughing a little and he straddled her stomach.

"Ow baby, no, get off" Lorelai pushed Will slightly off of her, his extra weight made her back hurt even more. He sat on the floor next to Lorelai and watched her until she could sit up, still rubbing her sore back.

A LiTtLE LaTeR

Jess and Rory walked into the house, fresh from the diner, and saw Lorelai on the floor. She was sitting with her legs crossed but her whole body leaning forward, with her forehead almost touching the floor, Will was 'buddy-backing' against her.

"Mom?" Rory asked trying not to laugh. "What are you doing to my brother?"

"He's helping me with my spasm" Lorelai mumbled.

"Spasm?" Rory lifted her eyebrow, she and Jess walked into the living room and over to the couch. "Come here Will" he went over to Rory.

"Hey! He was serving a purpose here" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, what happened?" again Rory was trying not to laugh, too hard.

"That stupid thing made a pass at me" Lorelai pointed to the manikin. "Will freaked me and I got freak and while I was freaking out I freaking fell and that freaking thing fell on me"

"I think she hit her head" Jess mumbled.

"I heard that" Lorelai said.

"Don't you mean 'I _freaking_ heard that'?" Jess mocked.

"If I wasn't in so much pain you'd be dead by now" Lorelai threatened.

"Should I call Luke?" Rory was starting to get worried, Lorelai hadn't moved ever since they got there and she didn't know how long Lorelai had been like this.

"No, I don't want him to worry" Lorelai answered quickly. "Just… just help me to the couch" Lorelai said reaching out her hands.

"You need to sit up first" Jess said walking over to where Lorelai lay.

"Ok…" Lorelai tried but whimpered. "Help" she whined, Jess turned to Rory and she also got up to help. Rory and Jess got Lorelai on the couch in a little over ten minutes.

"I should really call Luke" Rory insisted.

"No, I just need to relax a little bit…" Lorelai sighed. "I'll be fine in no time. In the mean time you should go try on your dress" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Is it done?" Rory seemed to perk up, Lorelai nodded with a huge grin.

"Come on, kid, its better if we get out of here" Jess said and took Will to his room to read a little bit.

"Boys are weird" Lorelai said as Rory lifted the manikin then took her dress off of it.

"Crap" Lorelai whispered when she heard Luke's car pulling up the driveway. "Ow, ow, ow" Lorelai chanted as she leaned forward to grab the remote.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Luke asked walking into the house.

"Oh, umm" Lorelai was switching channels trying to find something. "Nothing, I'm just surfing"

"Anything good?" Luke asked absentminded as he went through the mail he had just brought in.

"Nope"

"Anything new?" he kept flipping through from letter to letter.

"How do I look?" Rory asked walking into the living room and doing a little turn.

"Wow" was all Luke said.

"You look gorgeous, babe. I think my dress really suits you" Lorelai added the last part to try and distract Rory from telling Luke about her spasm, but Rory knew her better than she thought.

"Thanks…" Rory smiled and turned to go back to the bathroom and change. "My Mom has a back spasm" Rory added before closing the bathroom's door.

"So close" Lorelai muttered.

"You have a spasm?" Luke asked worriedly and walked over to where she was sprawled on the couch. Lorelai just nodded pouting. "What happened" Luke asked concerned and took a seat on the coffee table.

"Long story short, I fell?" Lorelai tried.

"Long story please" Luke said smirking at Lorelai acting like a little child.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Lorelai had finish telling Luke the whole story when Jess walking into the living room with Will trailing behind him.

"Here, I'm gonna read some stuff for my test tomorrow so I can't watch him anymore'' Jess said before walking back to his room with Will still trailing behind him.

"Will, come here" Luke called, Will turned to look at his father and smile but kept walking behind Jess. "William" Luke called again, and again Will turned to look at him, this time Jess was in his room and closed the door so Will wouldn't walk in, he also locked it. Will saw the closed door so he turned to look at Luke.

"Daddy!" with that Will ran to the living room and over to hug Luke.

"Hey. Did you scare Mommy?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Mean" Lorelai said. Luke smiled at her and then turned to Will.

"Do you think Mommy would like a back rub?" Luke asked Will.

"Yes she would" Lorelai said quickly and Luke smirked.

"Try going upstairs, I'm gonna go tell Rory to order some dinner" Luke said getting up and walking over to Rory's room.

Lorelai was barely sitting by the edge of the couch when Luke walked back after telling Rory.

"It hurts" Lorelai pouted.

"Will, show Mommy how you walk" Luke said and Will ran over towards Lorelai. "Will, don't!" Luke quickly said but it was too late. Will had thrown himself against Lorelai which made her fall backwards against the back of the couch.

"Ah!" Lorelai screamed in pain.

"Sorry" Luke winced and walked over to a, now, crying Will; Lorelai's scream had scared him. "You ok?" he frowned at Lorelai's facial expression and the fact that she wasn't moving.

"Give me a sec" Lorelai groaned. Luke nodded and tried to stop Will from crying.

"Mommy's ok, see" Luke told Will. "Her back just hurts a little. She didn't mean to scare you, right Lorelai?... Lorelai?"

"Yeah" Lorelai nodded with closed eyes, and not moving much else.

"See, she's ok" Luke told Will soothingly but he wouldn't lift his head from Luke's shoulder where it was hiding. "I'll take him upstairs then I'll come back to help you up" Luke told Lorelai before taking Will up. "Stay here ok?" Luke told Will while placing him down on their bed and turning the TV on. "We'll be right back"

"Daddy" Will said sadly.

"I'm gonna go help Mommy, stay here and watch the cartoon" Luke said pointing to the TV.

DoWnStAiRs

"Need help?" Luke asked mocking her. Lorelai was standing and barely walking towards the stairs.

"Yes please" she pouted. Luke walked over to stand next to her, placed a hand on her lower back and guided her over to the stairs where they took more time to go up them.

A WhIlE LaTeR

The pizza had arrived; Rory was eating in her room just like Jess was eating in his. Upstairs Will was still in Lorelai and Luke's room watching TV while Luke massaged Lorelai's back.

"Ow! Ow! Don't… ow!" Lorelai whined. "It hurts don't do it like that"

"That's the only way of doing it" Luke said annoyed of her whining.

"But it hurts"

"Just give it a little time and it'll start feeling good" Luke promised.

"You guy's are gross!" Jess said walking over to the upstairs bathroom.

"It's just a massage!" Luke answered back. A few minutes passed and Jess walking in, picked up Will and walked back out.

"He shouldn't be exposed to this" was all Jess said.

"Not funny" Lorelai said. "OW! Damn it Luke"

NeXt MoRnInG

Luke made sure Jess and Rory left early for Chilton, today was Jess' placement test and he was going to go drop Rory off, take the test, then depending on how long it took he'd either go back to Stars Hollow or stay in Hartford and wait for Rory.

After Rory and Jess were gone Luke called Sookie to let her know Lorelai was going to stay home today because of a back spasm 'that didn't occur because of sex'. Luke was going to take Will with him so Lorelai could get some rest and therefore get better faster.

That night while Rory and Jess were at the dance Luke was going to show Lorelai the box he found and together they were going to go through its contents.

Jess had convinced Dean, with a lot of trouble, to get a limo for the four of them. Since Lorelai had told Jess he was to look out for Rory and Luke had threatened him into looking out for Rory also, he didn't want to leave anything out to chance. The four of them were going to the dance together and coming back together also, even if Dean wasn't all that pleased with it.

ThE DiNeR At ArOuNd 11

Luke had fallen for the puppy eyes so now Will was having French fries for lunch, with a few carrots for good measure. Jess walked in and plopped down on a stool next to Will's high chair, he stole a fry from Will.

"How did it go?" Luke asked walking up to him.

"It's was alright, I actually expected it to be harder" Jess said with a shrug.

"Don't get too cocky, we won't know the results until Tuesday"

"Yeah I know" Jess said grabbing a piece of carrot off of Will's plate.

"Since there's no point on you going to school now go grab the coffee pot and make yourself useful" Luke said walking into the kitchen.

"Fine…" Jess sighed getting up. "But I promised I'd go pick up Rory"

"Ok" Luke called from the kitchen and Jess began making rounds, stopping every now and then to steal something off of Will's plate.

ThAt AfTeRNoOn

Luke had left the Diner in Caesar and Scott's hands. Luke was home to witness the prep that goes before every dance, something Lorelai was making him do. The box he had found a few days before was sitting on the floor of his truck, he didn't want Rory to see it until he and Lorelai went through its contents. But before that he had to first tell Lorelai he had found the box, a box she didn't even knew existed, a box Luke had completely forgotten about.

"Hey Luke?" Jess asked walking into Will's room where Luke and Will were playing with some blocks.

"Yeah?" Luke answered not turning around.

"Think you can help me with this? I have no previous experience" Jess asked walking into the room.

"Wow, a shower suits you" Luke teased.

"Stop looking at me like that, it feels like your undressing me with your eyes"

"Jess…''

"Sorry, so… can you help me?" Jess motioned to the tie he had in his hand.

"Lorelai knows how to tie those better than me" Luke admitted.

"Really? Isn't that a little degrading?"

"No, she's had more experience with them…"

"Gross!" Jess instantly said, thinking the worst case scenario involving ties.

"Shut up! And go get Lorelai to help you" Luke said turning back to Will and the blocks.

"Ok…" Jess began walking out the room but then turned around. "Lorelai said that you have to go downstairs and look at Rory's gorgeous dress. Her words not mine" Jess quickly added before Luke got a chance to mock him.

"We'll be down in a minute" Luke said with a smile and with that Jess left to room to go downstairs and have Lorelai tie his tie.

ArOuNd SiX

Jess was watching TV with Lorelai on the couch waiting for Rory to finish primping. Luke was in the kitchen making dinner for Lorelai, Will and him, and Will was in Rory's room looking intently at her every move. Jess and Dean were going to take the girls out for a pre-dance dinner.

The limo was going to pick up Jess and Rory first, and then it was going to swing by Dean's house and make a journey to Paris' place before going out to dinner and later to the dance.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing? The limo guy has been out there for five minutes now!" Jess said annoyed.

"Shut up, Jess!" Rory answered. "And let me primp"

"What the hell are you primping?" Jess asked standing up and going over to Rory's room. "Hey! I'm hungry and here you are reading!" Jess said annoyed.

"Are you reading?" Lorelai called from the couch.

"I was reading with Will since it's been a while since I read to him before going to bed" Rory defended getting up and putting the book down.

"Unbelievable" Jess mumbled. "Willy, go to the living room with your Mommy" Jess told him and Will smiled before going over to where Lorelai was. "Can we go now?"

"Someone's anxious" Rory teased.

"Not anxious, just hungry" Jess said annoyed. "I'm going to the limo, you have two minutes before I tell him to take me to McDonalds or something" he said walking out of her room.

"Fine, I'm coming" Rory sighed.

"Hey you two, we want a picture" Lorelai called from the living room before Jess walked outside.

"No way" Jess said ignoring Lorelai and going to the door.

"I said 'I wanted a picture' Jess" Lorelai called again, Jess sighed and walked back over to the living room. "Smart boy" Jess gave her an annoyed look as he sat on the arm rest of the couch waiting for Rory.

Five pictures later, Jess and Rory were on their way to pick up Dean. Back at the house Luke was finishing dinner and was changing Will's diaper. He dropped Will off on the couch with Lorelai as he went to the kitchen to pick up their dinner; they were eating in the living room so Lorelai wouldn't have to move.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your burritos?" Lorelai asked mouth full of burrito.

"I think that calls for a dirty" Luke teased helping Will with dinner.

"Yes it does" Lorelai admitted after thinking about it a few seconds. "So… what are we going to do tonight?"

"I wanted to show you something" Luke admitted after a little silence.

"Ooh what? And remember I have a spasm" Lorelai said.

"It's nothing like that, get your mind out of the gutter" Lorelai laughed at that. "And I'll show you after dinner"

"Intrigue, what is it?"

"I just found it, I totally forgot it was there" Luke said and that confused Lorelai.

"What did you find?"

"I'll tell you after dinner, ok?" Luke asked and it seemed as if he was the one needing time before telling her, or admitting what it was so Lorelai nodded doubtfully.

"Ok"

LaTeR

After picking Paris they were on their way to have some dinner, Dean was cool with sharing a limo, because, hello it's a limo. But that quickly changed when Rory kept talking with Paris and Jess and ignoring Dean.

Back at the house Luke was picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen, he took advantage of that and exited through the kitchen's door. A few moments later Luke walked back in through the door, box in hand, and over to the living room where Lorelai and Will were at.

"I was thinking we could watch Aladdin and when Will falls asleep we can see something else, what do you think?" Lorelai asked absentmindedly as she switched from channel to channel.

"Here" Luke didn't answer he just handed Lorelai the still slightly dusty box.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked frowning taking the box from him. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" she eyed the box disgustedly.

"Umm, yeah" Luke took a seat next to Lorelai.

"What's inside?" Lorelai asked since there was no writing on the outside of the box.

"Haven't opened it yet"

"Why not?" Lorelai asked mocking him a little.

"I think, I'm afraid… of what's inside" Luke admitted.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused. She gave Luke a weird look before lifting the lid of the shoe box and throwing it on the coffee table, it fell with a slight thud and with dust falling from it. Inside there were some unopened letters, a few videos, and what looked like a necklace. Lorelai pulled out one video and gasped. _'Rory's 3rd birthday' _was written on it, in letters that looked a little squearish, only one person wrote like that… William. "Where…?" Lorelai looked in awe inside the box; she didn't dare to grab anything else.

"The Diner, upstairs, in the closet when I was looking for Will. I forgot it was there"

"You knew it existed?"

"He asked me to save it and show it to Rory when she got older. I forgot about it… he gave it to me just a couple days before… everything was just so…"

"Hey, I know" Lorelai reassured him. "Feel like watching some family films?"

"You sure?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Will should see how goofy his grandpa Will was" Lorelai said looking a Will playing over at the playpen.

ThE DaNcE

"Hey" Tristan nodded at Jess. "Paris" he smirked at her.

"Hey man" Jess said.

"That's Dean?" Tristan asked eyeing Rory and Dean have a weird conversation with Madeline and Louise.

"Yep, that's Dean" Jess assured him.

"Is it just me or does he have a farmer air to him?" Tristan said, still eyeing them. Jess smirked.

After Rory and Dean left Madeline and Louise to fend for themselves.

"Whoa, never thought Paris would get a date" Louise said looking at Jess and Paris who were still talking to Tristan.

"He looks yummy" Madeline said, her head falling to the side to get a better look at Jess' behind.

"He sure does. Want to know what the deal with him is?"

"Let's go" both girls walked over to Paris, Jess, and Tristan.

"Where have I seen you before?" Louise asked cutting in on the guy's conversation. "Was it in Donna's bedroom at her parents boring party?" she asked 'seductively'.

"Who are you talking to?" Tristan asked amused.

"Not you" was all Louise said.

"I don't know any Donna" Jess answered. "And I don't know you" he added.

"Oh, that must've hurt" Tristan teased.

"Shut up, Tristan. So… are you here alone?" Louise returned her attention to Jess, Paris' gazed dropped to the floor.

"No" Jess simply answered, draping his arm around Paris' shoulders. "Right, Paris?"

"Didn't seem like it in the limo" Paris answered lifting her gaze again.

"Limo?" Madeline asked amazed.

"Big deal" Louise mumbled.

"Was it black or white?" Madeline asked.

"Let's go find something to do" Louise tugged at Madeline's arm.

"Don't you mean some_one?" _Tristan asked with a smirk. Paris smiled more when Jess didn't pull back his arm even after Madeline and Louise left.

At ThE HoUsE

Lorelai had her legs dangling from the back of the couch, her head was on Luke's lap… she was a human pretzel and said that it was the only comfortable position there was. Will had fallen asleep a few minutes ago cuddled up next to Luke. On the TV screen a family movie was being played, and the camera moved all over the place.

_It seemed like a park because it was all green and it was way too big for a backyard._

"_Luke! This thing is heavy, hurry up!" Lorelai's voice was heard; apparently she was the one recording everything._

"_Stop whining" a man's voice was heard and the camera moved until it focused on a man carrying a toddler._

"_But it's heavy" Lorelai whined more._

"_If you want I'll trade ya" Luke's voice was heard, the camera moved to another side until it fell on Luke who was carrying a bunch of things, he had another toddler trailing behind him._

"_Lucas…" William said threatening, the camera moved to focus on him._

"_What?" Luke imitated his father's tone of voice, the camera focused on Luke._

"_If you guys stand next to each other, that'd be great" Lorelai said in a little moment when the camera was pointing to the floor._

"You suck as a camera man" Luke teased Lorelai while playing with her hair.

"Well, you two wouldn't stop bickering" Lorelai defended trying to hide the emotion on her voice. Luke placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_If you keep moving the camera like that you'll make everybody who watches it puke" Luke's voice said, the camera was still focused on the grass._

"_No I won't" _

"_Hi" a two year old girl suddenly appeared waving while Lorelai and Luke kept arguing._

"_Hi" a two year old boy also appeared waving._

"_Mommy, me" the little girls voice said._

"_What? Oh!" then the focus was entirely on the little girl._

"_Rory, honey, show your Mommy what I taught you" William's voice was heard._

"_Ok Poppy. I'm a little teacup short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout…" Rory sang and danced._

"_Me, me, me!" the little boy yelled and jumped up and down in place after Rory finished her song._

"_What did poppy teach you, Jesse?" Lorelai asked now focusing the camera on the little boy._

"_The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout …" Jess began singing and making the hand gestures stopping the song wherever his hands got tied up._

"_Couldn't you teach them something useful, Dad?" Luke asked after Jess song was over, the camera turned to Luke who was sitting cross legged on the grass with Rory sitting on his lap._

"_That's useful when you're their age" William said as he picked up Jess and sat him on his lap._

"_Yeah!" Jess said._

"_Yeah" Rory piped in tugging at Luke's shirt._

"_Fine I give, it's useful" Luke said and tickled Rory._

"You've always been a softy" Lorelai said.

"That wasn't the summer Jess spent with us" Luke pointed out.

"Nope, it was the month Liz dropped him off claiming your Dad should spend some time with his _real_ grandson"

"Right" Luke said nodding.

ThE DaNcE

"Hey look" Rory pointed over to the dance floor, she and Dean were sitting at their table. "Do you think Paris convinced him to dance or was it the other was around" Rory mocked.

"I think they must've lost a bet or something'' Dean played along thankful that they had a little alone time.

"Or something" Rory nodded still looking at Jess and Paris slow dance.

BaCk In ThE LiViNg RoOm

"_Ok honey; tell Mommy if you see yourself on TV ok?" Lorelai's voice was heard while Rory looked intently at the camera, she was sitting on a couch in a living room._

"_Don't get trocuted" Rory said._

"_Where did you learn that?" _

"_Poppy said it to Daddy"_

"_Honey I already told you, Luke is not your Daddy" Lorelai's voice sounded sternly._

"_Yes he is" Rory insisted._

"_No he isn't, I think I'd know if he was"_

"_Yes he is"_

"_Rory…"_

"_Yes he is!" and with that Rory ran out of the frame._

"_Damn it" Lorelai mumbled and the screen went black. The picture came back on in the same spot but with both Rory and Lorelai sitting on the couch. "Go ahead honey" Lorelai said giving Rory a little push._

"_No" Rory said shyly and hid her face on Lorelai's side._

"_C'mon, go ahead" Lorelai said then whispered something into Rory's ear._

"_Hi, Poppy, happy birthday. My Mommy said to tell you you're old. I love you" Rory said quickly with a shy smile and then ran off again. Lorelai winced slightly before turning the camera off._

"You called my Dad old?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"No I didn't! Rory did" Lorelai defended.

"Rory was coached"

"She was old enough to make her own decisions"

"She was barely three" Luke protested.

"She was old enough" Lorelai insisted.

"Crazy" Luke mumbled.

"Luke, the tape is over" Lorelai pointed to the black screen. "Change it"

"To what?" Luke asked and not a second later there was a nameless tape on his lap. "What's this about?"

"Donno, let's find out" she pointed to the TV, Luke sighed and got up. He took the other tape out, put the new one in, and headed back to the couch.

"Want anything before we start watching this?"

"Nope, I just want my pillow back" Lorelai smiled pointing at Luke; they got settled on the couch and Lorelai hit play.

_It was a hallway, and whoever was taping should really be a maracas player because everything moved. The camera snuck into a half opened door where there were whispers heard._

"Oh no" Lorelai mumbled.

"… _and the king said…" William's voice was heard._

"_Poppy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're not sick anymore right?" Rory's innocent voice was heard. _Lorelai's breath got caught in her throat, she remembered taping this.

"_Why do you ask that?" William was evading the subject. He had left the hospital under his own responsibility; he didn't want to spend his last days medicated and away from his family just so he could live two more days._

"_Miss Carey said that they wouldn't of let you out if you are sick"_

"_Well… I'm here right now aren't I?"_

"_Yes" Rory smiled, both her and William oblivious of the camera taping their private moment. "Keep reading" she tapped the book. That was a few weeks, not even a month before William's death._

_Suddenly a big eyed, big smile Rory appeared on the screen._

"_You sure?" she asked the camera, her head moving as if she was looking for something inside the lens._

"_Yes" an annoyed Luke answered._

"_Potstiridiv?" Rory asked, her eyes got slightly bigger and were focused behind the camera._

"_Positive" Luke chuckled. "Now go" an arm appeared and pointed._

"_Geez" Rory made a face and Luke chuckled more, Rory ran off and the camera followed her. "Poppy, Poppy, Poppy!" she ran and climbed on William's lap. "Guess what I do in kinder today!"_

"_Did" William automatically said with his focus was entirely on Rory, TV forgotten._

"_Did what?" Rory asked not getting it, from behind the camera Luke chuckled._

"_Never mind…" William said. "What did you do?"_

"_Well, all the other kids write their letters but I already know my letters… so I tell Miss Carey and she makes me show her my letters!" Rory's voice went up incredulously "… she didn't know I knew them, so I showed them and she asked who learned them to me and I… and I… I told her you. And then she told me I could color" Rory's face beamed. "So I color and I tells her I'm done and that I need's to add something to it. She teached me and I writed the letters on my picture"_

"_You did?" William asked after intently listening to Rory's story, trying to overlook all her misspeaks._

"_Yes!" Rory nodded with a big smile. "Here" Rory showed him the picture and William's face was pure awe._

"_Is it for me?" William asked touched, Rory nodded and William pulled her for a big hug. The camera caught a sad-hopeless-regret-fear look that ran quickly across William's face. "Thank you, Angel" William kissed the top of her head. "Go show Luke what you did"_

"_Ok" Rory said brightly and jumped off of William's lap and ran over to the camera. "Look" Rory held the picture up at the camera and it focused on the drawing._

"_Rory, do you want to describe it?" Luke's voice asked._

"_Yes. This is me, because it's got a skirt…" Rory pointed to one of her stick-people, the one with an inverted triangle as a skirt. "… and this is Poppy because it has pants…" she pointed to the other stick-person, both sticks were holding hands. "… and this is a heart because it means love…" Rory pointed at the heart that was between the two sticks, right above where their hands met. "…and here it says: Poppy, I love you" Rory pointed to the phrase that was above the stick people. The 'e' in love was the other way around._

"_It is a very pretty picture" Luke said._

"_Poppy can we go to the park?" Rory ran back to William._

"_You have to eat and do you homework first" William's voice was heard and then the image changed._

Luke had a knot in his throat refusing to show any emotion. Lorelai, however, had big tears silently making their way down her cheeks. Rory had shown William that drawing a mere five days before his death.

"_This is stupid" Luke's voice was heard. They were wearing the same clothes so apparently it was the same day, just a little later._

"_They're memories, Lucas" _

"_Nobody ever watches these videos, Dad" Luke said annoyed, the camera was focused on Rory playing on a swing._

"_Stop whining" was all it took to make Luke stop. The image changed to Rory talking directly to the camera._

"_Luke can we get ice cream before Mommy comes?"_

"_No, it's too cold out for ice cream"_

"_No it's not" Rory shook her head. "It's always ice cream time"_

"_You know, being like your Mom is not always a good thing" Luke said._

"_Poppy!" Rory ran off ignoring Luke. "Can we get ice cream?"_

"_Dad?" Luke's voice sounded concerned._

"_Not now Angel, it's getting cold" William looked a little pale._

"_Dad are you ok?" Luke asked._

"_Can we get some tomorrow after school?" Rory asked William ignoring Luke._

"_I'll ask your Mommy" William also ignored Luke._

"_She'll say yes" Rory told him._

"_Then I'll pick you tomorrow after school" that was all and the screen went black. _

"Change the tape" Lorelai whispered, she was clearly holding back on crying.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Please. I never taped after that and you didn't either" Lorelai pointed out. Luke thought about it a little.

"I'll go put Will to sleep and then I'll change the tape"

"Ok, but first…" Lorelai pointed to her lips pushing William's death to the back of her head, Luke sighed and leaned down to kiss her. He got up and Lorelai whined. "Pillow" she pointed to her head since her Luke pillow was gone. Luke sighed again and placed a pillow under her head.

"Anything else?" he asked picking up Will.

"No, not now… give me a second and I'll come up with something" Lorelai added but Luke went quickly upstairs. While Luke was upstairs with Will Lorelai went through the box. Under all of the videos were a few pictures of William and Rory, there were also two or three candid photos of Luke and Lorelai _it was right there, it always was and we never saw it _Lorelai thought, she remembered all the times William had told her about it and she had waved it off _maybe if I had trusted him, he would've gotten to meet Will. _Lorelai put the photos down and picked up the necklace. It was the one William had taken to get fixed; it was one of Rory's birthday presents before the whole deal with his sickness had happened. The necklace was a locket with a picture of William and Rory with the inscription _'Poppy and his Angel' _Lorelai sat the necklace back in the box and took out some letters. "Oh my…" Lorelai read what was written on the envelopes, they were all for Rory. _'Rory's kinder graduation', 'Rory's first day in elementary', 'Rory's tenth birthday party', 'elementary graduation', 'first day in junior high', 'sweet sixteen', 'last day of junior high', 'first day of high school', 'high school graduation', 'Harvard', 'twentieth birthday', 'Harvard graduation', 'Marriage', 'first great-grandchild' _and one marked _'special explanation' _and _'Plan x'_ Lorelai had to smile, William always said Rory was going to Harvard, he was actually the person who started the Harvard mania. Some letters Rory was supposed to have read already, some she isn't supposed to know exist _what the hell is 'plan x' _Lorelai thought.

"Did you pick a video?" Luke brought her back to this time. She took a deep breath and showed Luke the letters.

"I think we need to give them to her" Lorelai said once Luke was done reading the tittles of them all.

"Not all of them" Luke said still staring at the letters.

"No, just the ones that already passed" Lorelai said nodding. "Here" she handed him another video to pry him out of the letters trans. Luke smiled at the title on the video. _'Rory's first Christmas' _

ThE DaNcE

Dean had gone to the bathroom so Tristan decided to go say 'hi' to Rory while she was alone.

"So he's Dean huh?" Tristan said coming up behind her.

"Yep, that's Dean"

"Boyfriend?"

"Of course"

"Is he jealous?"

"No"

"Good" Tristan said and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Let's dance" He guided her to the dance floor, she could've said no or pulled away but she didn't, she felt like dancing and Dean didn't so… this was ok.

"I didn't know you danced" Rory said a little amazed.

"Want to know a little secret?" Tristan whispered near her ear and Rory nodded thinking he was going to tell her he took ballet classes or something. "I don't dance"

"Wha…? But right now?"

"Look around us, everybody is shocked" Tristan said and Rory looked around, and in fact everybody was shocked to see Tristan dancing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean suddenly asked harshly.

"Ohuh" Jess said when he heard Dean. He and Paris were at their table 'discussing'.

At ThE LiViNg RoOm

"_Thank you so much for having us" Lorelai's voice could be heard but all they could see was baby Rory gurgling._

"_Nonsense" William's voice was heard. "We couldn't let you and Rory spend Christmas alone. Especially since Lucas insisted so much on having you here"_

"_Geez" Luke mumbled._

"_Luke, leave poor Rory alone for a second" Mia's voice was heard._

"_I'm not doing anything" Luke said rather gruffly and Rory fussed "Ohuh" Luke mumbled again._

"_Pick her up please, while I annoyingly thank your Dad for having us here" Lorelai said from the distance_

"_Here, I'll take that" Mia said and the camera moved a lot before coming to focus on Luke as he lifted baby Rory and cuddled her in his arms and against his chest._

"_Hey baby, it's your first Christmas" Luke was whispering he didn't know Mia was still taping, or that anyone was watching either. "I got you something but you won't know what it is until tomorrow morning"_

"_Luke, get her away from me before I throw the turkey away and serve Lorelai instead" William called._

_That's where the video was cut and then a different scene appeared. William was sitting on his chair cuddling and whispering to Rory. The camera zoomed in on Rory's onesie, it was a Yankee's Ken Griffey onesie that William had bought her claiming that she was to wear it when he taught her about baseball._

"I can't believe you kept that" Luke told her. Lorelai had once surprised Luke by dressing up Will in that same onesie.

"I could never throw that out or give it away. It means too much" Lorelai said cuddling closer to Luke.

ThE DaNcE

"Dean, hi, your back" Rory babbled.

"Look man, we were just dancing. She looked bored so I offered" Tristan said. "I didn't leave her much room for a no so don't be mad at her" Rory couldn't believe he was taking all the blame for it.

"Rory?" Dean asked her but Rory didn't move. She didn't know what to do, if she told the truth then she and Dean were in for a rough ride home, if she lied… well that was just wrong. Pus she never actually did tell Dean about her lunch with Jess and Tristan after the game.

"Bye Mary" Tristan whispered passing by her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked Tristan who was just walking away.

"Out, away, not here" Tristan said with a smirk.

"I don't want you coming near Rory again, you hear?" Dean said taking a 'threatening' step forward.

"You can't tell me what to do" Tristan also took a step closer.

"I'm not, I'm telling you what not to do"

"Clever" Tristan scoffed eyed Dean from head to toe and turn to leave again.

"That's all? I thought you were a 'big bad boy''' Dean mocked.

"Whatever…" Tristan called not even turning around. "… Farm boy"

"What did you just call me?"

"Hey…" Jess decided to step in. "… we better get going if we want to get home on time"

"No, I'm not leaving" Dean said.

"Dean come on" Rory said and tugged at his arm, by this time Tristan was already at the door.

"See you Monday, Mary" Tristan called and left. Dean turned to look at Rory and stormed off.

"Great" Rory mumbled and walked after Dean. Jess went to pick up Rory's stuff before he and Paris went after them.

ThE LiViNg RoOm

Lorelai had fallen asleep so Luke decided to pick everything up before Rory and Jess got home. He collected everything and took it upstairs to store, hopefully without forgetting about it this time. Luke got ready for bed before going back downstairs to carry Lorelai up. He placed her on the bed under the covers, since she had been in her sweats all day there was no need to change. He then got in next to her wrapping his arm around her.

"It was a nice surprise" Lorelai mumbled.

"Shh, rest" Luke told her and Lorelai made no other sound after that.

For Rory, the whole ride back consisted on trying to get Dean to talk to her. After they dropped Paris off, Jess moved to the other far end of the limo and closed his eyes trying to avoid the little 'scene' developing across from him. Jess really hoped, for Dean's sake, that they get to Stars Hollow soon otherwise he was about to kick Dean's ass for freezing off Rory like that. On the bright side of things they were early on getting home, they were a little over half an hour before curfew.

"Forrester's" the limo driver said while opening the door.

"Thanks" Dean said to the driver once he was out of the limo.

"Good night Dean" Rory said.

"Yeah" Dean said before walking to his house. Rory looked defeated.

"Ignore him" Jess said.

"He's mad"

"So? He's the one who wants to be in this crappy mood, that doesn't mean you have to also" Jess fortune-cookie Mariano had spoken.

"He's in a crappy mood because of me"

"No, he's in a crappy mood because he's a jealous guy"

"How very John Lennon of you" Rory teased.

"There you go, your mocking me, which means you're getting out of your funk" Jess said with a smirk.

"Yeah, for now at least"

"We're here" the driver again opened the door. Rory got out and Jess tipped the driver before catching up to Rory.

"Wait up; if they see you come in without me they might kill me in my sleep" Jess said opening the door.

"Relax their sleeping" Rory whispered.

"What's the point in setting up a curfew if you're going to be sleeping when we get home and not even notice if we got here in time or not?" Jess quietly ranted as they walked over to their rooms.

"Relax by eleven Luke is gonna wonder downstairs and check to see if we're in yet" Rory said before opening her door.

"Seriously?"

"What do you think?" Rory gave him a pointed look before closing her door. Jess went into his room and locked his door. _Luke is not sneaking up on me tonight _Jess thought.

_**

* * *

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**_

_**That was it for this chapter. It ended WAY differently than I had expected it to.**_

_**Tell me what you thunk.**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed it (even though it took me forever)**_


	15. Lets Talk About Pants Baby

**_Kylie You rule all, and then some hehehe weee)_**

**_Sorry it took forever but on the btight sideI think I updated a bit faster this time._**

**_Enjoy! and take notes_**

**_The Original_**

* * *

TuEsDaY ArOuNd NoOn

"Will I'm not kidding!" Lorelai said frustrated, they were at the Inn and she was changing Will's diaper, when she turned around to put the dirty one far away from them Will had gotten up and ran out of the room butt-naked.

"Could you not screech out here in the reception area? Or better yet, don't screech" Michel told her.

"Help me look for Will, Michel"

"No"

"Come on, he's running around the Inn without pants or a diaper"

"Oh really? Then no, I won't help" Michel walked away from Lorelai.

"Say 'bye bye' to your Christmas bonus!" Lorelai called and walked over to the kitchen. "Sookie!"

"What!" Sookie panicked.

"Have you seen Will?"

"Oh yeah, that's a very cute cap, I bet Luke doesn't know that he's wearing it" Sookie trailed off wondering.

"No, I meant right now, have you seen him lately"

"Sorry, I've been here all morning. Why, did you lose him?" Sookie asked and Lorelai nodded looking around the kitchen. "Don't worry he can't leave the Inn without somebody seeing him, and Luke baby proofed the place…"

"I'm worried because he is running around naked"

"What?" Sookie asked giggling.

"I was changing his diaper and when I turned around he made a run for it so now he's running around the Inn; tushy in the air"

"Not to mention his ding-a-ling"

"Sookie!"

"Sorry, need help looking?"

"Yes please, before he does something icky"

"Let's go!" Sookie announced and both girls made a bee line for the kitchen door.

"I'll go look upstairs you search here" Lorelai said.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Michel asked, he was holding Will at arms length and holding him up by under his arms.

"He's not a bomb" Lorelai grabbed a giggling Will.

"He's not wearing a diaper" Michel said in disgust and Sookie giggled.

"I know that, hence my screeching before" Lorelai said hiking Will up on her hip.

"He's an exhibitionist" Michel accused.

"Could you stop complaining and let me go change him?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Fine, leave" Michel said and left.

"And now to you…" she turned to a smiling Will in her arms. "Who do you think you are running around naked?" Will giggled. "You're showing off your goods to anyone who wants to see, that's not how you do it, kid" Lorelai teased and tickled him a little to make him laugh more.

"If you keep doing that you'll end up all wet" Sookie pointed out.

"True, let's get a diaper and some pants on you mister" Lorelai walked off.

ThE DiNeR

"That was a stupid waste of time" Jess mumbled, earlier that day they had gone to Chilton to see if he had passed the test.

"Jess" Luke said in his enough with the whining voice.

"I mean, I had to go all the way to Hartford then all the way back…"

"Jess…"

"… and then go to school only to stay there half an hour because we had a half day! Why do I have to go to Stars Hollow High anyway? I already got in to Chilton"

"Because you need to finish this semester, now stop whining" Luke said before going into the kitchen.

ThE InN

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Rory called running into the Inn.

"Could you keep your voice down? You truly are your mother's daughter" Michel scoffed.

"Where's my Mom?" Rory asked ignoring him.

"In her office with the exhibitionist"

"The what?" Rory frowned. "Never mind" Rory said and walked over to Lorelai's office. "Hey Mom"

"How was school?" Lorelai asked as soon as Rory set foot in the office. Rory couldn't go to Jess' meeting because she had class and was dieing to know what had happened.

"Mom" Rory urged her.

"Yes honey?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"What happened with Jess!"

"Why, did something happen to him?"

"Mom!" Rory said frustrated and Lorelai giggled.

"He's in, kid" was all Lorelai said because Rory shrieked. "I'm guessing you're happy about that?"

"Very"

"Good, now go deal with your brother because you just woke him up" Lorelai said hearing fussing coming from the playpen where Will had been sleeping.

"Sorry" Rory winced and walked over to Will. "Hey there, good morning. Did you know your cousin got accepted to Chilton?" Rory said with a big smile.

"Mommy" Will whined.

"Let Mommy work, honey" Lorelai said.

"Mommy" Will whined more.

"You wanna go see Sookie?" Rory asked in a happy voice.

"_Mommy" _

"Do you want to go see Daddy at the Diner?" Rory asked trying to let Lorelai work.

"_Mommy!" _he was crying now.

"Come here, baby" Lorelai walked over and grabbed him; Will instantly laid his head on her shoulder and calmed down a little.

"What's wrong?" Rory frowned.

"He's cranky because he's tired, aren't you?" Lorelai cooed and moved from side to side to sooth him. Will took a deep shaking breath and relaxed more. "He had just fallen asleep when girl entered my office yelling like crazy and woke him up" Lorelai teased.

"Aw, I'm sorry Will" Rory rubbed his back and Will did nothing.

"He's asleep" Lorelai said and walked over to put him on the playpen again. Will moved a little to get more comfortable.

"He's so cute" Rory cooed. Will was flat on his back with his right arm above his head, shoeless and with the button on his pants undone so he could rest more comfortably.

"Did you know your brother is an exhibitionist?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"What?" Rory frowned.

"Today he decided to play hide-and-seek-and-moon-everybody"

"What?" Rory giggled.

"He ran naked through the Inn"

"Naked?"

"Well, he was wearing his shirt, so no not naked" Lorelai thought about it.

"But what about his pants?" Lorelai shook her head. "Diaper?" Lorelai shook her head again. "Oh now I get the hide-and-seek-and-moon-everybody" Rory said with a knowing nod. "And what Michel meant when he said you were in here with the exhibitionist"

"Michel said that?"

"Yep"

"Michel found him" Lorelai said giggling.

ThAt NiGhT

The girls and Will were at the house waiting for Jess and Luke to get there. Rory was doing homework in her room; Lorelai was making Will some 'Dino Chicken' which is like nuggets but in the form of dinosaurs.

"Mommy" Will walked into the kitchen tapping his mouth.

"I know you're hungry, baby, but you need to wait for it to cool off a little. Let's go wash your hands and by the time we get back they'll be eatable" Will whimpered and stomped his foot. "No tantrums" Lorelai said picking him up. "We don't like tantrums" he pouted. "You can pout all you want, I'm immune to it" Will looked at her and stopped pouting and went along with the hand washing.

Lorelai had just placed the plate of dinosaurs and a little BBQ sauce in front of Will on his high chair when Luke and Jess walked in. Jess automatically walked to his room and closed the door; Luke went to the kitchen and gave Lorelai a kiss then kissed Will's head.

"It's creepy when he does that" Lorelai said looking at Will. He was 'talking' to the dinosaurs, dumping them in the BBQ sauce, and then he'd talk to them a little more before finally eating them.

"Why? It's no creepier than you talking to the ginger bread cookies I make for Christmas" Luke chuckled.

"Tsk, this is different because he seems very Hannibal Lecter" Lorelai shudder.

"No he doesn't"

"Daddy" Will offered Luke a piece of BBQ-ed dinosaur.

"You do know that if I gave him ketchup instead of BBQ that it'd look like blood" Lorelai said when Luke took the dinosaur from Will.

"Thank you…" he told Will who smiled. "And you're gross" he told Lorelai with a smirk.

"Luke!" Rory screeched.

"Geez!" Luke almost dropped the dinosaurs, Lorelai giggled.

"Don't call me gross" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Is Jess here?" Rory asked.

"Is that why you gave me a heart attack for?" Luke asked exaggerating.

"Yes, is he here" Rory asked again, Lorelai giggled.

"He's in his room" Luke pointed to the room and popped the dinosaur in his mouth.

"You got in!" they heard Rory yell as soon as she opened Jess' door.

"Geez! Don't you knock?" they heard Jess say before the door closed. Luke turned to look at Lorelai who was still staring at Will as he talked to his food.

"Son, don't play with your food" Luke said before going to the living room.

"Hey!..." Lorelai called after Luke. "Aren't you gonna start dinner?"

"Thought you said we were going out cause of Jess"

"Right!" Lorelai said, turned on her heel, and ran over to Jess' door. "Hey, Jess?"

"Wha…?" his voice answered and the music died down a little.

"Since you got in to Chilton we want to take you out to dinner" Lorelai said sticking her head through the door, Rory was on his bed going through a magazine and Jess had her laptop with him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Do we have to go tonight?" Rory whined.

"Umm, no" Lorelai said. "Jess?"

"How bout tomorrow night?"

"Sure" Lorelai said. "We'll just order in tonight and go out tomorrow"

"Thanks Mom" Rory said.

"Look!" Jess said pointing at the monitor and with that Lorelai left and closed the door. She saw Will drinking his juice and ignoring the dinosaurs so she took him out of the chair and to the living room where Luke was.

"So…?" Luke asked.

"Apparently we're going out tomorrow night" Lorelai plopped next to him with Will on her lap.

"What?"

"They're in there looking at something in the computer and asked if we could go out tomorrow instead of tonight"

"You sound sad" Luke pointed out.

"Nah, I just don't feel like staying in now, I had my heart set on going out"

"Oh, you can go pick up dinner if you really want to go out" Luke said with a smirk.

"Mean"

"Or we can go pick it up" he offered.

"But you just got here, and you're tired"

"I'm not that tired, we can go out" he smiled. "Better yet, order pizza for Rory and Jess and I'll take you two…"he pointed to Lorelai and Will. "…out to get something to eat"

"Will already ate"

"He doesn't have to eat, it's not an obligation"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna force feed him"

"Not that…" Lorelai giggled. "About taking us out" Luke nodded and Lorelai shrieked. "I don't have to get all dressed up do I?"

"Nope, we'll most likely end up getting pizza or something" Lorelai smiled more.

"Thanks! I'll go order their pizza and tell them our new plan" Lorelai shot up from the couch and placed Will on Luke's lap before running of to Jess' door again.

"Look at your crazy mother" Luke whispered to Will who side-glanced Lorelai as he drank his juice.

PeTe's PiZzA PlAcE

They were in the middle of their pizza.

"Luke…"

"No" was all he said before stabbing his salad carefully without waking up Will who was asleep in his arms.

"But…"

"I don't like him sleeping in high chairs, it's uncomfortable and, besides, I don't mind this, I haven't seen him since this morning"

"Fine, suit yourself. Say 'ah''' Lorelai opened her mouth and then Luke did so also so Lorelai could stick a piece of pizza.

"Ank u" Luke said with a mouth full.

"You're welcome" Lorelai giggled.

Half an hour or so later they were walking back home, Luke was still carrying Will, Lorelai was walking beside Luke where Will's head was, and she placed a few kisses on it as they walked along.

"This was fun, thanks" Lorelai said.

"No problem" Luke said rearranging Will on his, now, numb arm.

"Need help?" Lorelai smiled, Luke hadn't wanted to put Will down ever since he had fallen asleep.

"I'm ok, although I'm gonna have to have the 'pants are important because…' talk some other day, soon" Luke smiled, Lorelai had told him the story.

"Oh! Can I please be there when you do?" she jumped a little.

"Nope, they are man pants so it's a man's talk" Luke told her with a smirk.

"Sexist" she mumbled.

"I heard that" they were walking up their drive way.

"They're still up?" Lorelai frowned at the lights that were on; after all tomorrow they had school.

"You sound surprised. You're the one who taught them"

"Well yeah, but I told them not to do anything fun with out me" Lorelai pouted opening the door; Jess' muffled stereo was heard.

"I'll put Will to bed, you'll take care of this?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" Lorelai waved him off and walked over to Jess' door, quickly glancing at Rory's empty room, and opened it. Inside Rory was laying the right way on Jess' bed, Jess' head was on her stomach, they were both fast asleep, next to them was the old box Luke had found before, and in Jess' hands was a letter, there were discarded letters surrounding them, and Rory had the necklace in a tight embrace.

Lorelai smiled at the view, walked over to the stereo and turned it off before going over to the bed and picking up the letters and the necklace and placing them back inside the box. They had only given Rory the cards that had already passed and told her there were no more left, so they could surprise her. Lorelai picked up the empty pizza boxes, turned off the light, left the door ajar; she placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen table and Rory's box in her room before turning everything off downstairs and going to bed.

"What were they doing?" Luke asked her as he walked out of Will's room.

"They were asleep, apparently reading your Dads old cards"

"She really liked them, huh?"

"She loved them" Lorelai corrected him.

"How much could she have loved them if she cried when she read them claiming she didn't remember" Luke wondered while taking his shoes off, they were in their room now.

"It's just that you didn't see her face when she watched the videos" Lorelai said. "She was really trying to remember but couldn't. She said she felt like she had left your Dad down"

"Why?"

"Because he had done all of this for her and she couldn't even remember him" Lorelai's voice sounded sad, like it always did when she talked about William.

"That's why he did it…" Luke walked closer to her and hugged her. "… he knew Rory was way too young to remember everything and that's why he insisted on making those stupid videos, and writing those cards" Luke said and her Lorelai hiccup trying to stop the tears. "Shh, it's ok" he whispered and that made her cry.

"Will has nothing like that" Lorelai said sadly.

"He has the name, and we can show him the videos, and tell him crazy stuff my Dad did, and how much he insisted on us dating…"

"And how stupid we were that we waited over five years after his death to do so" Lorelai added.

"We can leave that part out" Luke mocked and Lorelai giggled. "You ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm just teary today, don't know why" Lorelai pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears.

"Let's go to sleep" he told her quietly and kissed her.

"I need to get changed" Lorelai said and robotically walked to get her PJ's.

NeXt MoRnInG

Luke woke up, same time as always and went to get ready, the house was dead silent. After he was ready he went downstairs to wake up Rory because he knew that her sleeping in Jess' room meant she wouldn't hear her alarm clock and then be late for school. Luke walked into Jess room and nothing had changed, well the letters and the box, and the music, and the pizza boxes, and the necklace were gone but other than that nothing had changed.

"Rory?" Luke said quietly trying not to wake up Jess otherwise the house will become a battle zone for bathroom control. "Rory" he said a little louder and moving the hair from her face like his Dad used to do whenever he woke her up from a nap.

"Poppy?" Rory mumbled and Luke's breath got caught in his throat but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Rory get up''

"Luke?" she was more awake.

"Get up"

"Are you sitting on me?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"No"

"Then what's…?" she moved her hand to see what was crushing her but Luke stopped her.

"Don't wake up Jess or you'll never get ready in time"

"You do know this will be a big problem once we both are attending Chilton, right?" Rory asked with a lop-sided smirk.

"Yes and I'm already mentally preparing myself" Luke teased. "Now get up"

"Can't. Heavy. Head" Rory exaggerated and Luke rolled his eyes. Luke walked to the other side of the bed, grabbed Jess hands and pulled him up a little so Rory could get free, and then he let Jess fall slowly back on the bed, he shifted but didn't wake up. "Cool trick" Rory commented.

"Go, now, shower" Luke pointed to the door.

"Fine, going, going. Hey Luke?"

"What?" they were walking towards Jess' door.

"Waffles and hash-brown for breakfast please" Rory said with a smile and then ran out of Jess' room before Luke could say anything or even glare at her.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Rory was putting everything inside her backpack when Will walked into her room carrying a bunched up napkin.

"Owy"

"Yes?" she asked absentminded.

"Owy" Will insisted.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him. "What's that?" she pointed to the napkin ball he was offering.

"Daddy" was all Will said when Rory took the napkin from him; he climbed on her bed.

"Not funny!" Rory said, inside the napkin were bits of uncooked hash-brown.

"Thought that's what you wanted" Luke's voice said from the kitchen.

"I believe I also asked for waffles" Rory walked out of her room with the napkin in one hand.

"Way too messy to have Will deal with it" Luke said while Rory threw out the napkin. "Speaking of which, where's your brother?" Luke asked amused.

"In my room" Rory said walking towards her room again. "Why?"

"No reason" Luke smirked.

"William!" Rory said loudly. "I just put everything inside the backpack" Rory saw her bed; it was covered with all the things she had just stuffed inside her bag.

"That's why" she heard Luke say.

"Not funny! Go bug your Daddy" Rory told Will in a fun voice.

"Owy" Will said and didn't move.

"Luke" Rory whined.

"Will, come over here and help me"

"Daddy" he smiled and left Rory to refill her backpack again.

ThE InN

"Michel could you stop with the fairy already?" Lorelai said annoyed, she had witnessed Michel grill the tree decorating guy for a solid ten minutes now.

"No, I want this to look perfect, if you don't care enough then that's your problem" Michel shot back.

"Gee relax, it's just a fairy" Lorelai said trying not to laugh.

"It is not just a fairy…" Michel scoffed but the phone rang.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay here and have this annoying conversation but beside the fact that I don't want to, the phone is ringing" Lorelai walked away. "Independence Inn"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes…?"

"That is not the way to answer the phone, Lorelai" Emily said annoyed.

"What do you want, Mom?" Lorelai asked trying to cover up the sigh, and to block out Michel who was mocking her while still annoying the fairy guy.

"This Friday is Christmas dinner"

"I know that"

"There was a slight change in plans" Emily said in her most condescending tone.

"Did you cancel dinner?" Lorelai asked, knowing the answer to that.

"Of course not! We just changed the time a little: Cocktails are at six and Dinner is at eight"

"Oh…"

"Oh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Luke and I probably won't make it to cocktails but I'll make sure Rory and Will are there on time"

"And why?"

"Because he has to work, it's not like its Christmas for real"

"So what if he has to work?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is he so depended on you that he can't get here by himself?" Emily asked.

"No Mom"

"Good, then I expect you and the kids here for cocktails…"

"But…" Lorelai tried to interrupted her.

"…And Luke can have that nephew of his as a chaperon"

"Jess? You want Jess to go?''

"If that boy is going to live with you, and going to attend Chilton with my granddaughter I want to make sure he's no threat to my grandchildren or our reputation"

"See Mom, at first it sounded like you actually cared" Lorelai said but Emily ignored her and kept talking.

"They have to get here by the time we sit at the table, otherwise tell them not to bother, I don't like it when people get here late and then interrupt dinner for everybody else"

"Mom…"

"See you Friday, Lorelai" Emily ignored Lorelai and hung up.

"Gah!" Lorelai let out as she hung up the phone harshly.

"Having trouble?" Michel asked with a smile, Lorelai glared at him before walking to the kitchen.

ThE DiNeR

"Daddy" Will called from his high chair.

"Are you done?" Luke asked taking Will's empty plate to the kitchen. "Ready to go?" Will only lifted his arms towards Luke. "Caesar, we're out!" Luke called towards the kitchen while he put Will's jacket on.

"Ok boss"

"We'll be back…"

"Before lunch rush, I know" Caesar finished Luke's sentence. Whenever Will was at the diner, Luke always took him to the park after he ate and before the lunch rush started that way by the time the lunch rush crowd got there Will would be sleeping.

"O-kay"

"Daddy" Will tugged at Luke's pants.

"We're going we're going" Luke said picking Will up and leaving the Diner.

"Daddy…" Will said then began mumbling stuff all they way to the park, Luke paying close attention to his babbles and nodded once in a while. Will's eyes suddenly sparkled when the park came into view and he ran to the slide as soon as Luke placed him on the ground.

"Hey, slow down" Luke said when Will hurriedly climbed up the little ladder. He giggled all the way down the slide.

"Daddy!" Will ran over to the swings

HaLf An HoUr LaTer

Luke walked into the Diner holding on to Will's hand, Luke lifted him up and placed him inside the playpen.

"I'll be right back with your milk" Luke told him before walking to the kitchen and Will started crying.

"Hello, William, why are you crying?" Kirk walked over to the playpen and Will cried more.

"Leave him alone, Kirk" Luke called from the kitchen.

"But he's crying" Kirk kept his eyes on Will.

"I know, he's tired" Luke said walking out of the kitchen with a bottle instead of a zippy-cup so Will could fall asleep with it.

"If I cry will you give me a bottle also?" Kirk asked keeping a close eye on Luke.

"No Kirk" Luke made a weird face.

"That's not fair. How come William gets one?"

"Because he's my son, Kirk"

"So? I can call you Daddy too" Kirk shot back.

"That doesn't prove anything, Kirk" Luke threatened.

"But Daddy" Kirk said and Luke fumed.

"Say that again and you'll be banned from the Diner forever" Luke said with clenched teeth and glaring at Kirk.

"Was that Mother calling me? I better go" Kirk ran out of the Diner as if he was on fire. Luke saw him run down the street then turned to look at Will, he was already fast asleep.

LaTeR

"Hey" Lane said sitting next to Rory on the bench that was across from the Market.

"Hi"

"What are we looking at? Are we stalking Dean again?" Lane turned to look at the market.

"He's still mad" Rory said.

"About?" Lane asked and Rory gave her a pointed look. "The dance, still?"

"Well yeah, we haven't talked ever since"

"So what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go talk to him"

"Why me? He's the one who's mad" Rory scoffed.

"But isn't he mad because you were dancing with another guy?" Lane recalled.

"Well… yeah"

"So… you're sitting here waiting for him to come out and talk to you because he's mad that you danced with another guy at a dance he didn't want to go to in the first place?"

"Well, when you put it that way you make me sound crazy" Rory frowned

"You are if you're expecting him to make the first move"

"I think you have a point" Rory sighed.

"You better get on each others 'happy happy joy joy' side soon, before Christmas otherwise it'll suck" Lane said.

"In other words I have to go talk to him?" Rory asked and Lane nodded wisely. "I hate it when you're right"

"Oh, because that happens so often" Lane said sarcastically.

"Yes, and most of the time that makes me wrong" Rory pouted.

"Well too bad. Hey, he's on his break" Lane pointed to the Market.

"I better do it now before I find some way out of this plan" Rory got up.

"Good luck" Lane gave her two thumbs up.

"Thanks" and with that Rory walked away to the Market.

ThE DiNeR ThE OfFiCe

Will was smiling like crazy.

"This is what Mommy gets for teaching you about coffee, huh?" Luke asked and Will giggle more. "Don't forget what I taught you" Luke said opening the office's door to go downstairs.

"Mommy, no" Will said and followed Luke.

"That's right, you're such a bright boy"

"Luke, there you are!" Rory yelled when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Luke frowned and placed Will inside the playpen to focus on Rory.

"Can I go out tonight?" Rory asked frowning.

"What?"

"I was talking to Dean and he wants to take me out to dinner after his shift and I know it's a school night but my homework is done and I won't be home late and I know I'm putting you in a tight position but I would ask my Mom if I had time but his shift ends in like twenty minutes and I don't have time to go to the Inn and then to the house to change so I thought…"

"Rory" Luke interrupted her; he knew she could go on for a solid five minutes if he let her.

"Yes?"

"As long as your homework is done and you're home on time, it's fine by me"

"Eek! Thanks" Rory hugged him.

"Just tell your Mom where you are"

"Ok" Rory pulled back.

"It's good to see you two made up" Luke said out of the blue.

"We…"

"You've been moping around the house ever since the dance" Luke said before Rory denied anything.

"Oh"

"You better go if you want to be ready on time, or at least five minutes late" Luke smirked.

"Thanks! Bye!" Rory ran out of the Diner.

"See, that's what happens when you drink coffee" Luke told Will.

"Mommy, no" was all Will said; Luke smirked.

ThE DiNeR ThAt NiGhT

"Hey, where's everybody?" Lorelai asked walking over to the play pen and not seeing Will there.

"Rory is out with Dean having dinner…"

"Yeah she text me" Lorelai interrupted.

"Will is…" Luke pointed down to his feet; Lorelai looked over the counter and saw Will playing with the salt and pepper shakers, he was arranging and rearranging them.

"Cute" Lorelai said with a smile sitting back on the stool; Luke leaned down to pick Will up. "What about Jess?"

"The house?" Luke shrugged.

"No, I was just there and nobody's home"

"Then I have no idea, but…" Luke checked his watch. "… he's not late for his curfew yet"

"Yeah I know, I was just wondering. Coffee please" Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Mommy, no!" Will said and Luke smirked.

"What did you do?" Lorelai sighed and frowned at Luke.

"Me? Nothing" Luke said and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Baby, can Mommy get some coffee?" Lorelai asked Will.

"No" Will answered holding tighter at Luke.

"You didn't do anything my ass" Lorelai mumbled.

"This is a Diner, watch the language" Luke gave her a pointed look.

"I'll watch my language if you give me coffee"

"Mommy, no!" Will insisted and Luke chuckled.

"I think you had your answer" Luke smirked and walked away. "Don't go behind the counter" he warned when Lorelai made a move to get up.

ThAt NiGhT

Lorelai stayed at the Diner with Will and Luke until Luke finished with the cleanup. When they got home Jess was watching TV in the living room and Rory was in her room asleep; her date had gone good, great even, it was like they were back to normal and nothing had happened.

"Hey Jess" Lorelai said brightly, Jess got up and left for his room closing the door behind him. "What was that about?" Lorelai frowned.

"How should I know" Luke walked upstairs to change Will.

"He gets mad and it was us who had no idea where he was" Lorelai said appalled following Luke up to Will's room.

"He's here before curfew, so technically we're not mad at him" Luke pointed out.

"We are now"

"Why?"

"Because of his attitude, Luke. I just said hi and he fumed, I see no reason for him to be mad, he got into Chilton we were…" realization hit Lorelai. "…Oh crap"

"What?" Luke frowned at her.

"We forgot, how could we forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Dinner, Luke. We were supposed to take Jess out for dinner tonight, remember?"

"Oh"

"No wonder he's mad. We tell him we want to celebrate and then we cancel, no wait, we didn't cancel we just stood him up"

"Relax we'll go tomorrow" Luke told her.

"Well duh it's the only chance we've got"

"What do you mean?"

"Friday is my parent's Christmas dinner…" Luke groaned. "And my mom requested Jess' presence there. She actually requested a bunch of things, which I'll tell you later because now I'm going to talk to Jess" Lorelai said and gave Luke no time to react because she left Will's room.

"Your Mom is chemically imbalanced" Luke told Will.

DoWnStAiRs

"Jess?" Lorelai asked knocking on his door, inside there was only eerie silence. "Can I come in?" nothing. "Open up please"

"It's not locked" was all Jess said; Lorelai slowly opened the door.

"You're mad, huh?"

"No"

"Disappointed, I get it"

"No"

"I'm sorry, we forgot" Lorelai said.

"It's ok" Jess said but didn't turn to look at her.

"Jess, I know you're mad because we forgot and we let you down and…"

"I'm not Will or Rory, ok? Get that straight, I'm not your kid, you don't have to give me stuff whenever I do something. I'm only here because Liz is a flake and rather than having me fall from the face of the planet you and Luke thought it would be good for me to come here. And it might've been, it was at first, but you guys are making me soft, you're trying to sugar cover the world for me and I don't want it like that, I don't even like sugar. So if you could stop it I'd appreciate it, and tell Luke to stop also" Jess ranted which took Lorelai by surprise.

"I…"

"I'd really like to go to sleep now"

"Ok" Lorelai nodded and left; she was shocked, she never thought Jess would be so angry about them forgetting the dinner, she would've thought he was used to it now since Liz never kept her promises _duh, no wonder he's so pissed, he's tired of plans blowing up in his face _Lorelai thought.

TwEnTy MiNuTeS LaTeR

Luke had Will on his and Lorelai's bed. William was on his back and Luke was playing with his hair to sooth him into sleep. Lorelai walked in and smiled.

"I was expecting to walk in on you singing" she teased Luke.

"I don't sing to him when you're in the house" Luke shot back.

"Tease" she whispered and climbed in next to them.

"That must've been one long talk" Luke said looking at the clock.

"I was watching TV" Lorelai sighed a little.

"I thought you were going to talk to Jess" Luke frowned.

"I did… well, no. He talked, more like told, ranted? Babbled? Vented! That's the word"

"He vented?"

"Yes, oh! He said to tell you that he's not Will or Rory so stop treating him like your kid" Lorelai mocked Jess' voice.

"He said that?"

"Yes, he also said to stop sugar coating life for him"

"We don't…"

"Yes we do, we've always had" Lorelai told him.

"I never…"

"Yes you did, even before Will was born, you've always looked at Jess that way because you thought you were making up for Jimmy"

"It was never my intention"

"I know. Now we need to stop"

"How can I stop something I didn't even know I was doing?"

"How the hell should I know" Lorelai giggled and Luke sighed.

"Earlier, did you say something about your Mom requesting stuff?" Luke frown and Lorelai groaned.

"Go put him to bed and then I'll tell you with animated voices" she smiled.

"No animated voices" Luke grunted while he lifted up Will.

"No promises here, pal"

NeXt MoRnInG

When Luke got up the downstairs shower was running, he frowned and walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" Rory muffled voice was heard through the shower a little after Luke had knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Luke asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Just checking"

"Ok" Rory called back and Luke went upstairs to take a shower also.

A FeW MinuTeS LaTeR

Luke walked downstairs to find Rory in her room getting ready for school, two hours earlier than normal.

"Breakfast?" Luke said poking his head through her door.

"No"

"Ok, what's up?'' Luke walked into her room, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Dean is going to take me out for breakfast then he's dropping me off at school" Rory said with a small smile.

"That's nice, so that's why you were asleep before we got home last night?'' Rory nodded. "Was Jess here when you got home last night?"

"Nope, why?"

"No reason. Make sure you're not late for school" Luke told her before walking out of her room.

"I will" Rory called back with a smile, Luke went upstairs to wake up Lorelai.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door followed closely by Rory's 'I'm leaving!'

"And your sister's gone" Lorelai told Will who was lazily lying on top of Lorelai in her and Luke's room.

"Now go get ready" Luke told her; Lorelai insisted on staying in bed until Rory left.

"No" she pouted. "I don't want to work today"

"You have to"

"But I don't want to, lets play hooky" she smiled at Luke.

"No way" Luke sat up on the bed.

"Come on, it's Christmas" she pouted.

"No it's not, just because you're Mom's dinner is tomorrow doesn't mean that Christmas is here" he walked over to her side of the bed.

"Don't remind me" Lorelai groaned, and Luke smiled.

"Come on kid" Luke picked up Will who instantly cuddled against Luke. "You too" he pulled Lorelai up.

"Mean"

"And here" he passed Will over. "He needs a shower" Luke smirked and left their room.

"He'll be traumatized if he takes a shower with me" Lorelai called after Luke.

"Stop whining about it" Luke called upstairs, when he got to the kitchen he was almost run over by Jess. "Hey" Jess said nothing just walked over to the shower, a few seconds later the shower was on.

RoRy AnD DeAn

They were at a Denny's.

"This is almost worth getting up extra early every morning" Rory said through a mouthful.

"Good to know"

"Maybe I can con Jess into stopping by a few days out of the week" Rory pondered.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, that's one of the good points in him getting into Chilton. Luke is gonna let us take his truck to school instead of riding the bus everyday, which is great because I'm so tired of the bus smell"

"Jess got into Chilton?"

"Yeah, he did the placement test on Friday and then on Tuesday they told us he got in. He actually passed the test with flying colors" Rory said proudly.

"Then I doubt it was that hard of a test"

"Mean, Jess is not dumb, he's just the laziest person I know… besides my Mom" Rory added.

"I doubt that" Dean mumbled.

"No, really, my Mom can be _so _lazy sometimes that she out beats all of us put together'' Rory said but that's not what Dean had meant.

"So Jess is going to Chilton now?"

"Yes, well not now, but starting next semester. So you won't have to be cranky that you see him all day at school skulking around"

"And he's gonna drive you to school everyday?"

"And drive back" Rory added perkily.

"Great" Dean mumbled.

"I know it is! It's gonna be so cool, I can't wait!"

"Don't get to attached to him being there though"

"Why?"

"I've been going with him to school. Even if he passed the test 'with flying colors' I doubt he'll stay there for long" Dean mocked Rory's words.

"That's harsh, you don't even know Jess" Rory said, now serious.

"I know him enough"

"You don't know him at all"

"I know his type"

"His type? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Dean sighed; he couldn't believe they were getting into a fight the very next day of the reconciliation. "Never mind, you want dessert?"

"Umm no, I have to go to school"

"We still have twenty minutes"

"It takes like ten to get to school"

"Then we still have ten minutes"

"I told Luke I wouldn't be late, and the bus always drops me off ten minutes before school" Rory argued.

"Fine, let's go" Dean sighed and went over to pay.

ThE HoUsE

As soon as his shower was done, Jess went to his room not saying a peep and then some minutes later left straight for the door and left the house.

"This is gonna be fun" Luke mumbled sarcastically.

FrIdAy AfTeRnOoN

The day before they didn't see Jess until he stumbled back home and straight to his room, he even ignored Rory and Will. Friday was almost the same thing, Jess left but before he did he found a note taped on his door telling him to be at the Diner by seven a dressed formally to go to dinner. He made the note into a ball and left.

"We're leaving" Lorelai walked into the Diner, Will and Rory were in the X-terra as Lorelai went to get some coffee for the road.

"Drive carefully because the roads are icy" Luke told her filling up the two to-go cups.

"I will, you won't be late right? You'll drag Jess by the ear if necessary to be on time?"

"We'll be on time don't worry, I'm not gonna let you deal with your Mom alone the whole night"

"And that's why I love you" Lorelai smiled taking the cups with her.

"And I always thought it was because of my coffee"

"That too" she kissed him before walking out of the Diner.

ThE CaR

"Ready to go?" Lorelai asked handing Rory the cup.

"Yeah, does he have to wear a tie?" Rory eyed Will who was mercilessly tugging at his tie.

"Yes, at least until my Mom sees him, then we can take it off" Lorelai looked at her rearview mirror and saw Will's battle. "Don't worry kid, you're not the only one who's suffering" Lorelai said and Will whimpered.

GiLmORe HouSe

"You'll behave tonight, you hear me?" Lorelai told Will who gave her a weird look.

"When doesn't he behave?" Rory frowned.

"Did you forget about the exhibitionist-backpack-emptier?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"You'll behave mister" Rory said in a serious tone and Lorelai giggle.

"Lorelai!" Richard said loudly when he opened the door.

"Why are you answering the door?" Lorelai frowned and Richard took William from her.

"Because I knew it was you" Richard said while taking Will's jacket off.

"How did you know?" Rory asked a little freaked out.

"Because you're the only person who would arrive at six fifteen for a six pm appointment"

"This is not an appointment, Dad"

"No but it still applies. Hello there Rory" it was the first time Richard had acknowledged her.

"Hi grandpa" Rory smiled.

"You're late" Emily appeared out of nowhere.

"We know Mom, sorry" Lorelai said.

"How hard is it for you to be on time for once?" Emily frowned.

"Try getting Will ready in time and have him not spill anything on his suit" Lorelai dared.

"Are you always going to blame your tardiness on your son?" Emily shot back.

"Of course, it works perfectly"

"Well, I hope Luke comes up with a better excuse for being late" Emily said snootily.

"He won't be late, Mom" Lorelai sing-sang.

"We'll see" Emily said before walking back to the living room.

"Let the games begin" Lorelai whispered to Rory who nudged her at the ribs.

"Rory, I want you to meet some people" Richard said.

"Go, I'll go put this under the tree…" Lorelai jiggled the present. "I'll catch up to you"

"Ok" Rory said.

"Dad, don't give Will any soda or he'll be jumping off the walls all night"

"Yes Lorelai" Richard automatically said. "Come on Rory" she followed her grandfather.

"Hurry up, Luke" Lorelai whispered.

"Holland, this is Rory, my granddaughter and William my grandson" Richard introduced. "Rory, this is Holland Prescott"

"Nice to meet you" Rory said politely.

"You're Lorelai's daughter, am I right" Holland.

"Who else's?" Richard asked. "We don't have any other children"

"I was just making sure, Richard" Holland said.

"Rory…" Emily called. "Come here please, and bring your brother" Rory smiled at Holland, took Will from Richard and went over to the drink cart where Emily and Gigi, Holland's wife, were.

"Yes grandma?"

"Well aren't you Lorelai's spitting image" Gigi said as soon as Rory materialized in front of her.

"Thanks"

"Where is your mother? Over at the apple tarts?" Gigi raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"She went to put the gift under the tree, but she must be by the tarts now" Rory said politely.

"Who is this young man?" Gigi asked tentatively, hoping Rory wasn't entirely like her mother.

"He is Rory's brother, William" Emily said neutrally.

"Well he looks… nothing like Christopher" Gigi pointed out.

"That's good then…" Lorelai walked up to the girls. "… since Christopher is not his father"

"Mommy" Will extended his arms at Lorelai.

"Oh, I'm sorry'' Gigi said and made a face.

ThE DiNeR

They had to leave in five minutes and Jess was not at the Diner yet. Luke had changed upstairs in the office so he wouldn't be late. When Luke walked downstairs all dressed up he saw Jess all powder fresh sitting on stool.

"Wow, I thought I'd have to drag you back home to get dressed" Luke said looking at Jess in his suit.

"Drop it, and let's go before we're late" Jess got up.

"And you're even worried about being late" Luke teased.

"Richard is paying for Chilton, maybe not for me but for one of us. The least I can do is be in time when they ask for it. Now let's go" Jess said and left the Diner.

"This is gonna be one fun ride" Luke mumbled leaving the Diner.

A LiTtLe LaTeR At ThE GiLmOrE HoUsE

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore" the maid announced.

"Thank you" Emily said with a smug grin. "Shall we" she motioned to the dining room.

"No, no, no, no" Lorelai whispered shaking her head.

"Mom?" Rory asked looking at Lorelai funny. "You're not coming? I told you not to eat all of those tarts" Rory teased. "What's wrong?"

"They're not here"

"What?"

"Luke and Jess didn't get here in time before we sat on the table and now it's too late because my Mother doesn't like it when guest arrive late and she said that they shouldn't even bother coming if they were going to be late and now…"

"Mom, relax"

"I can't deal with my Mother by myself, especially now that she's going to have that 'I told you so' look on"

"Let's go" Rory pulled Lorelai up. "Grandpa already took Will to the dinning room"

"I don't wanna go" Lorelai pouted.

"I'm sure they have a very good reason for being late" Rory told Lorelai.

"And I bet its Jess fault" Lorelai pouted.

"Mom…"

"Sorry kid, but he's been on my nerves lately"

"Lorelai, I thought 'Luke' was going to be joining us for dinner" Gigi asked and Emily smirked.

"He's running late, he had to work tonight" Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"We had a deal, Lorelai" Emily said almost in a sing-song voice.

"I know, Mom" Lorelai sighed and took a seat next to Luke's empty chair.

A few minutes into the dinner Lorelai was dealing with Will, Richard and Holland were discussing work, Emily and Gigi were grilling Rory about Chilton, when Lorelai cell began to ring, her head shot up and she placed Will's spoon down.

"You will not answer that, Lorelai" Emily said sternly as Lorelai searched her purse for the cell phone.

"It could be…" Lorelai was interrupted.

"I don't care if it's Luke, he should've called before being late and not now" Emily said sternly.

"It's not Luke, its Jess' phone" Lorelai said when she saw the ID.

"I don't care" Emily emphasized each word.

"Great" Lorelai mumbled when the phone stopped.

"Now you don't have to answer it" Emily said in a 'ha' voice, Lorelai shot her a glare before walking over to the living room. "Lorelai…" but Lorelai ignored her mother's evil voice. "I swear that girl has no manners what so ever" Emily told her guests and Rory quickly deflated a little.

"Rory get your stuff!" Lorelai hurried into the dinning room.

"Lorelai, why are you yelling?" Emily exaggerated by placing her hands over her ears.

"Go get your brother's jacket also" Lorelai took Will out of his high chair.

"Lorelai, what do you think you're doing?" Emily scoffed.

"Mom?" Rory frowned.

"They're in the hospital" Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Jess, his phone… a paramedic called, and he… they're in the hospital" Lorelai stuttered.

"I'll go get our stuff" Rory ran out of the dinning room.

"What happened, Lorelai" Richard asked truly worried.

"I don't know, Dad. A paramedic left a message because I wasn't allowed to answer the phone!" Lorelai shot dagger to Emily with her eyes.

"Lorelai…" Emily started.

"Don't talk to me" Lorelai glared at her, Rory ran into the dinning room with her jacket on, carrying the diaper back and the two other coats. "Go heat up the car" Lorelai handed Rory her keys, Will was crying now because of all the screaming. "Sorry about dinner Dad" Lorelai said before leaving the dinning room.

"Call me when you know something" Richard followed Lorelai to the door, she smiled before leaving.

EaRlIeR At ThE CaR

Luke and Jess were a little early and were not fifteen minutes from the house.

"Could you stop bitching?" Luke suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Jess turned to look at Luke funny.

"I'm sorry we forgot about dinner but you don't have to turn your back against the world because of it"

"Shut up"

"Are you seriously going to hold that against us for the rest of our lives?" Luke asked a little angry.

"What if I do?" Jess asked annoyed. Luke turned to give him a glare but something got his peripheral view. The snow that had dropped earlier was, apparently, too heavy for one tree branch so it broke and fell just a few feet ahead of the truck. Luke hit the breaks with both feet while his right hand instinctively shot over to Jess' side before the front of the car hit the tree, hard.

ThE HoSpItAl

Lorelai ran in carrying a, still, crying Will with Rory trailing behind her.

"Hey!" Lorelai said to the nurse at the front desk, Jess was in the waiting room and his head shot up when he heard her voice; Rory took Will from Lorelai because her yelling scared him more.

"Yes, Ma'am?" the nurse asked with an obviously fake polite look.

"I'm looking for my husband and son" Lorelai said quickly without thinking, and even if she was thinking straight she would've said the same thing: one because it was partly true and two was because otherwise she wouldn't get any information. The nurse looked expectantly at Lorelai waiting for names. "What are you waiting for!" Lorelai snapped.

"I'm gonna need their names first"

"Right" Lorelai said a little ashamed.

"Lorelai?" Jess asked tentatively.

"Jess!" Lorelai walked over to where he was standing. "Are you ok?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the face, and then she shifted him a little from side to side to get a better look at him and see if he had any injuries. "Is anything broken? Are you hurt? Answer damnit!"

"I'm ok" Jess was a little taken aback by her moving him from side to side and her saying 'husband and son'. As soon as Jess said he was ok Lorelai hugged him tightly.

"What happened? Where's Luke? Oh my God Luke! What happened to him, is he ok, where is he?" Lorelai panicked again.

"Luke is in exam room one" Jess said and Lorelai all but ran over to exam room one.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked above Will's cries while she eyed Jess.

"Yes" Jess told her and Rory nodded.

"Luke?"

ExAm RoOm OnE

"Oh my God" Lorelai whispered and ran over to Luke's bed. He was lying down and had a cut on his forehead that was now stitched up and covered with gauze that had some blood on it. "Please don't die" Lorelai mumbled hugging him tightly. "Oh God! You're not in a coma are you? If you are, wake up! Because we need you and…"

"Could you stop babbling, I was just resting my eyes" Luke said amused.

"You're not in a coma anymore! I woke you up! I'm a miracle worker" she hugged him more.

"I was never in a coma" Luke tried to peel her off. "You're suffocating me"

"I don't care, I was so scared"

"You'll break my ribs and then I'll have to stay here longer"

"Longer than what?"

"Longer than a couple of hours" Luke said.

"So… we can leave tonight?"

"Yeah, I just needed stitches and Jess… he's ok, I saw him earlier. He wouldn't move from here until they finished stitching me up and he made sure I was ok. I think he was really scared" Luke smiled lightly.

"He's outside with Rory…"

"And Will" Luke added hearing Will's cry's coming in from the waiting area of the ER.

"Yeah, he got a little scared with all the screaming and yelling and stuff"

"You were screaming and yelling and stuff?" Luke asked smirking.

"Who me? Never" Lorelai smiled.

"Go get them in here before the nurses kick them out"

"I'll be right back, don't you dare slip into that coma again mister" Lorelai waved her finger at him.

"No coma" Luke smiled and nodded firmly.

WaItInG RoOm

"Wait a little; don't you want to give your Mommy and Daddy some time alone?" Jess asked, he was holding Will now because he kept asking for his Daddy and pushing Rory away.

"Daddy!" his cheeks were soaked now and he was red.

"Will, come on, stop crying" Rory asked. "People are looking at you going 'look at that crying little boy, he sure… does… cry… a lot' or something"

"Nice" Jess teased.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lorelai walked over to them.

"How's Luke?" Rory asked as soon as she heard Lorelai.

"He's fine all thanks to me" Lorelai smirked. "He wants to see you, all three of you" Lorelai corrected.

"Good because Will was getting on my nerves" Rory teased and walked over to exam room one.

"What are you waiting for?" Lorelai asked Jess who was still carrying Will. "Is this some type of Chinese water torture for Will?" Lorelai frowned.

"I didn't get hurt because of Luke" Jess admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as he hit the breaks his hand stopped me from hitting the dashboard, don't worry I made sure they checked his hand and arm and its ok nothing happened to it" Jess said quickly.

"Let's not keep him waiting"

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" Jess frowned.

"Yeah, what more do you want? You asked for no special treatment and I'm sorry Luke didn't go through with it" Lorelai shrugged.

"I was not throwing anything back in your face"

"Then what?"

"I just… I'm sorry, there I said it!" Jess told her and then walked over to the exam room.

"You're sorry? Jess the accident wasn't your fault"

"I didn't mean the accident" Jess stopped just shy of Luke's room, Will still crying in his arms.

"Oh, umm, hold on" Lorelai grabbed Will and took him in to where Luke was talking to Rory; she placed Will next to Luke on his bed before walking outside. "There, no more crying. Jess, that hand thing Luke did, wasn't special treatment"

"I know"

"And we didn't actually take you seriously when you said all those things" Lorelai said with a small smile.

"What?"

"You're a teenage boy who got annoyed, angry, frustrated… whatever, we knew you didn't mean it, so we just ignored you" Lorelai shrugged.

"You ignored me?"

"Yeah, and you would've noticed if you had spent more than three seconds in the house during waking hours"

"Sorry"

"You already said that. Now if you're gonna start repeating stuff we might as well go inside" Lorelai pointed to the door.

"Let's go" Jess took the lead and walked inside.

WaY LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

They were back at the house; Rory, Jess and Will were all asleep now. Lorelai was keeping an eye on Luke, like the doctor said.

"Stop that it's annoying" Luke mumbled.

"I'm just making sure you're breathing"

"I am, now go to sleep"

"No" Lorelai said and got more comfortable to stare at him better.

"Are you gonna do that all night?"

"Why?"

"Because if you are then I'm going to sleep on the couch" Luke mumbled.

"I'll just go downstairs to stare at you some more, the difference is that you'll be more comfortable here"

"You're annoying, if the doctor would've known what you'd do he would've never said to keep an eye on me"

"But he did so stop whining" Lorelai said and then silence fell. "Are you breathing?"

"MmmHmm"

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore and I have a feeling I'm not going to sleep at all tonight" he opened his eye slowly to look at her.

"You should follow your feelings" Lorelai smirked.

"We're gonna need a new car" Luke said out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about that" Lorelai waved it off.

"We're one car short now, because the truck was ruined"

"I'm thinking that's what hurts more, huh? Not the gash in your head but the fact that the truck is a goner" Lorelai teased.

"Not true… they both hurt the same" Luke added with a smirk.

"You're getting all sleepy again huh?"

"Yeah"

"Get up!" Lorelai whispered harshly into his ear.

"Geez! If you don't let me sleep I'm not gonna go to that stupid festival" Luke threatened.

"Ha! The festival is not until Christmas"

"But the rehearsal is tomorrow" Luke pointed out.

"Mean" Lorelai pouted and lay back down on the bed.

"Goodnight" Luke kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, and don't come blaming me when you stop breathing in the middle of the night because I wasn't watching you"

"MmmHmm" Luke murmured before falling asleep.

ThE NeXt MoRnInG

Jess was in the kitchen because Lorelai had bugged him into not letting Luke cook this morning, so now he had to make breakfast and make sure Rory didn't burn anything because she insisted on helping.

Luke was upstairs in his and Lorelai's room, he was sitting on the bed with Will, and they were watching Saturday morning cartoons. Lorelai was getting Will's clothes ready for his shower with his Daddy.

"You, my boy, have to stop growing or all your clothes will stop fitting" Lorelai said walking back to the bedroom and hopped on the bed.

"Don't tell him to stop growing"

"But he's leaving a bunch of new clothes behind"

"Then stop buying him so many clothes in the same size, think ahead"

"It's not just me who buys him all this stuff" Lorelai waved the Elmo sweatshirt in the air.

"Mommy, no" Will said looking at the red shirt.

"What?" Lorelai looked down at Will. "You don't like me waving around Elmo; does he get dizzy if I do?"

"No" Will took the sweatshirt and threw it off the bed.

"Hey" Lorelai leaned down to pick up the shirt. "Sorry kid, but your cookie monster sweatshirt is dirty and you'll have to wear this" she placed the shirt over with the rest of his clothes. "Stop pouting… and no more puppy eyes"

"It's your fault for teaching him" Luke mumbled, the door rang.

"Shut up and go answer that"

"Nice comeback" Luke said getting up from the bed.

"I try my best" Lorelai teased. "Come here, kid, Daddy doesn't know how to properly watch cartoons" she pulled Will on her lap and they both cuddled on the bed.

"I heard that!" Luke called from the living room.

"Then you have good hearing for an old man!" Lorelai teased.

"Funny" Luke said before finally opening the door. "Richard?"

"Luke" Richard said with a nod, he was carrying some boxes.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long in the cold, come in" Luke opened the door wider and moved aside.

"It's ok; I see the accident was not all that bad?" Richard motioned to Luke's forehead.

"Umm, no it wasn't" Luke's hand flew to try and cover up his stitches. "At least not for us, the car was wrecked"

"What about the other driver?" they were walking over to the living room.

"There was no other driver. A branch fell a few feet in front of the truck and we couldn't stop in time" Luke explained a little ashamed because, technically, he had crashed against a tree.

"Well, snow does get heavy on trees, especially when they're frozen" Richard said understanding where Luke was coming from; after all he had seen multiple cases before. Luke only nodded.

"Do you want to put those down or something?" Luke pointed to the boxes.

"I'll just go put the there" Richard pointed under the tree, after all the boxes were wrapped in gift paper. "They left so suddenly last night that we couldn't give them their presents" Richard said from over where the tree was.

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"Luke the cartoon is over, it's shower time!" Lorelai called downstairs.

"We've got company" Luke called back upstairs while turning a little red.

"Really, who?" Lorelai was walking downstairs with Will in her arms; he was only in his diaper now. "Dad! Hi" Lorelai said surprised. "Sorry about the shower thing. It's not for me and Luke! It's for Luke a Will; actually it's just for Will but…"

"Please stop" Luke begged.

"Yes Lorelai, you don't need to explain" Richard agreed before Lorelai babbled something he really didn't want to hear.

"Sorry…" Lorelai took a deep composing breath. "Morning, Dad"

"Good morning Lorelai" Richard said politely. "Good morning William" Will just cuddled more against Lorelai.

"He just woke up, so he's a little clingy right now" Lorelai explained.

"Wait!" Jess voice was heard before a loud sizzling sound invaded the kitchen and living room.

"Damn" Luke mumbled before going over to the kitchen. A few moments past, where Jess and Rory explained stuff to Luke, before Rory walked into the living room with her head down.

"Grandpa!" Rory went over to hug him.

"Honey, what did you do?" Lorelai asked her with a smirk.

"Nothing" Rory said with big innocent eyes.

"Right" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her. "If you keep going on like that, he'll never let you in the kitchen again"

"Oh, I'm already banned until New Years" Rory waved it off. "So, grandpa, what are you doing here?" Rory turned to Richard who was amusedly looking at them banter.

"I just came by to drop off something" Richard answered.

"Drop off what?" Rory asked intrigued, Richard's eyes traveled to the tree briefly. "Presents!" Rory shrieked following Richard's eyes.

"Stop…" Luke's voice was heard from the kitchen, he heard Rory's shriek. "… step away from the tree…" Luke stood by the couch. "Those are off limits until Christmas now"

"LuUuke" both Lorelai and Rory whined.

"Sorry but they're under the tree now, so that makes them Christmas presents and those are opened on Christmas morning" Luke reminded them.

"But Luke" Lorelai whined more.

"This was your idea so stop whining" he told Lorelai with a smirk before going over to the kitchen again.

"He's strict" Richard said.

"He's mean, that's what he is" Lorelai pouted.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Will is not wearing clothes, again" Rory said looking at Will.

"I know, but this time it's because he needs a shower" Lorelai said and turned to Will. "Because he's stinky" Lorelai said in a funny voice and Will giggled.

"Well, I better go" Richard said.

"Really? You don' want to stay for breakfast? We started with a bunch of food because I was bound to burn some stuff but now that Luke is cooking nothing will get burnt and we'll have a bunch left over" Rory rambled.

"That sounds tempting, but I really have to get going now; I've taken enough of your Saturday" Richard said, he actually had an idea in mind.

"What are you talking about, Saturday is barely starting" Lorelai said.

"I'll look past that comment" Richard said and began walking to the door. "It was good to see last night's accident didn't go further"

"Yes"

"Goodbye Lorelai…" he nodded at her. "…Rory" he said and Rory hugged him.

"Bye grandpa" Rory smiled and Richard left. "He brought us presents" Rory smiled more.

"Yes, now… you back to cooking because this boy needs a shower" Lorelai began pushing Rory to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed at the kitchen anymore"

"Tsk" Lorelai snorted. And they walked into the kitchen.

"Out" both Luke and Jess grunted at the same time.

"Told ya" Rory smirked and walked to the living room to watch TV.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN

"You already said you'd go" Lorelai reminded Luke they were in Will's room.

"No I didn't" Luke scoffed.

"Yes you did!" Lorelai shrieked, she was dressing Will in warmer clothes. "Last night you said that if I didn't let you sleep you wouldn't come and since I did let you sleep now you have to go"

"That doesn't count"

"Yes it does"

"I was practically asleep"

"Not my fault" Lorelai said with a smile. "Go get your coat because we're ready" Lorelai placed Will on the floor. Luke grumbled and Lorelai imitated him.

"Not funny" Luke walked out of Will's room and downstairs. "Get off your ass and go grab your coat" he told Jess who was on the lying on the couch watching a movie.

"I'm not going to that thing" Jess scoffed.

"Oh yes you are" Lorelai told him walking down the stairs holding Will's hand.

"Here" Luke threw Jess' jacket at him.

"Hey!"

"Put it on and lets go" Lorelai said putting Will's jacket on.

"Why do I have to go, why don't you take Rory"

"I'm ready!" Rory walked out of her room.

"Rory's going too" Lorelai smirked at him.

"Jess, now" Luke said. "If I'm being dragged then you're also"

"Fine" Jess sighed, turned off the TV, and put his coat on. "Let's go" he grumbled.

All five of them had watched the rehearsal for a solid hour before Luke and Jess' grumbling plus Lorelai's hunger made them leave and go to Hartford for dinner. During which they also celebrated Jess getting into Chilton. Lorelai convinced the people from the restaurant to sing for him even though it wasn't his birthday, something Jess didn't really appreciate and Luke mocked him mercilessly. After the singing Lorelai also made them bring out a chocolate cake and placed it in front of Jess.

"This is embarrassing" Jess mumbled slouching down on his seat.

"You better get used to it" Rory teased.

SuNdAy AfTeRnOoN

"How does your Dad do this all the time?'' Lorelai asked Will after she had caught him for the third time, they were in the park working up an appetite and killing off some of Will's never ending energy.

"Mommy" Will pointed to the slide.

"That I can do" Lorelai walked over and tried to help Will up the stairs but he wouldn't let her.

"No" Will swat her hand away and climbed the rest of the way up by himself and then slide down.

"Well aren't you a big boy now?" Lorelai teased. Will ran around the slide to go up the stairs again. "And you're not scared of the stairs either" Will giggled all the way down the slide.

"Mommy" Will ran over to the swings once he was back on the ground.

"Could you stop running for two seconds?" Lorelai jogged after him. "Yay! They have baby swings that way you can't get out meaning you can't run around" she said lifting him and sitting him on the swing.

"He's gotten _so _big" a voice said from the distance.

* * *

**_You've been LoVeLuKe-ized_**

**_Please remember me in my lonesomeness (hahahaha)_**

**_Tell me what you thought and check out Crazy N' Special over at LJ (or the link on my profile)_**


	16. Presenting Ookie Monsta

_**OH MY GOD I've been trying to upload for 3 days and I finally could!**_

_**I am so sorry it took so long, I never meant for it to take so long otherwise I'd never left a cliffhanger-ish thing.**_

_**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**_

**Kylie _what can I say? No, seriously, I'm asking._**

**Pen and Pad **

_

* * *

.o0 SuNdAy AfTeRnOoN 0o. _

"_How does your Dad do this all the time?'' Lorelai asked Will after she had caught him for the third time, they were in the park working up an appetite and killing off some of Will's never ending energy._

"_Mommy" Will pointed to the slide._

"_That I can do" Lorelai walked over and tried to help Will up the stairs but he wouldn't let her._

"_No" Will swat her hand away and climbed the rest of the way up by himself and then slide down._

"_Well aren't you a big boy now?" Lorelai teased. Will ran around the slide to go up the stairs again. "And you're not scared of the stairs either" Will giggled all the way down the slide._

"_Mommy" Will ran over to the swings once he was back on the ground._

"_Could you stop running for two seconds?" Lorelai jogged after him. "Yay! They have baby swings that way you can't get out meaning you can't run around" she said lifting him and sitting him on the swing._

"_He's gotten so big" a voice said from the distance._

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" Lorelai teased still pushing Will on the swing.

"When have I ever let you down before? Hello there William, you're looking just like your father everyday" Will turned and smiled. "I see he has your modesty"

"Baby…" Lorelai stopped the swing. "This is Mia, she's a friend" Will looked at Mia and then turned to Lorelai.

"Mommy" he whined and wiggled a little so she'd start pushing the swing again.

"Oh, sorry" Lorelai began pushing him again, Mia giggled.

"How's Rory?"

"Rory has a boyfriend now" Lorelai said with an amused tone.

"And I bet Luke is very happy about that" Mia said knowingly.

"Daddy" Will said when he heard 'Luke'.

"He's dealing with it. Jess is living with us now"

"Liz' boy?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, he came here to see Rory for her birthday and he just stayed, Liz is going through a transitional phase" Lorelai added and Mia already knew what that meant.

"Mommy?..." Will said and then began mumbling with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Lorelai teased and that made Will mumbled more.

"I see he has your talking gene" Mia noted.

"That's about all he has from me, he's all Danes" Lorelai said and stopped the swing again.

"Mommy" Will whined.

"Don't you wanna go see Daddy?" Lorelai asked taking him off of the swing, Will's eyes grew and he smiled. "Ok then" she placed him on the floor. "I'm gonna go get your things; you stay here with Mia, ok?" Will just looked up at Mia.

"Hi, William" Mia said in a happy voice. "Did you know you're named after your grandfather?" Will nodded. "You do?" Mia frowned a little.

"Owy" Will explained.

"Owy?"

"That's what he calls Rory, she's been showing him some videos of William" Lorelai said walking back to where Mia and Will were.

"Oh, ready to go?

"Yes, come on honey, let's go surprise Daddy" Lorelai grabbed Will's hand but he pulled free and ran a little ahead of them before he tripped and fell. "Oh-uh" Lorelai mumbled and hurried over to where Will was laying and crying. "Let me see, honey" Lorelai picked him up and looked at him from head to toe. "You're ok, it's just your hand" Lorelai told him, Will's hand had a little grass burn on it.

"Moooooommy" Will whined, he was still crying.

"Come on…" she picked him up. "Let's go have Daddy clean that up"

"Is he alright?" Mia caught up to them.

"Yeah, just a little scrape" Lorelai shrugged it off.

"Daddy" Will sobbed, his head resting on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I know Will, I know" Lorelai rubbed his back as the three of them walked to the Diner.

Lorelai walked straight to the kitchen, carrying Will, while Mia went to get a table.

"What happened?" Luke frowned taking Will from Lorelai.

"He tripped and scraped his hand, could you wash it please"

"Yeah, are you ok?" he asked Will who only hid his face further into Luke's neck.

"I'll be out there" Lorelai pointed to the Diner area. "After grabbing some coffee" she added before stepping out of the kitchen.

.o0 A LiTtLe LaTeR 0o.

"See that wasn't so bad" Luke was telling Will who was sitting on a counter top in the kitchen; Luke was running a wet cloth over Will's face erasing any trace of tears. "You are such a brave little boy"

"No" Will said in a small voice.

"Oh that's right, sorry, you're such a brave _big _boy" Luke corrected with a grin, and Will smiled a little, still with a sad look in his eyes. "Let's go see Mommy and then I'll make you dinner, ok?" Will looked down at his injured hand; Luke picked him up and carried him over to the Diner area.

"Lucas, you're a softie" Mia said when she saw Luke approaching them; Will was resting his head on Luke's shoulder and Luke was whispering something into Will's ear while he rubbed his little back.

"Mia!" Luke said with a smile; Will had lifted his head at Luke's outburst but laid it back down when nothing interesting had happened. "When did you get here?" Luke asked while hugging her; sort of because he was still carrying Will.

"I just got here and I saw this lovely lady in the park and thought I'd say hi before checking in" Mia explained.

"You saw a lovely lady…?" Luke asked teasing. "Do you know where she went?" that earned him a smack from Lorelai.

"Hey!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Lucas" Mia warned.

"Here…" he passed Will to Lorelai. "I'll go make him something to eat before you hit me again"

"Bring something for me also, or I'll have to hurt you again" Lorelai teased when Luke was walking away.

"Seriously Mia, any idea where that lovely lady went?" Luke asked with a smirk before disappearing to the kitchen.

"Honey…" Lorelai asked Will. "What are you looking at?" she asked holding back laughter; Will was focused intently on his wounded hand.

"Mommy" Will said with raised eyebrows and showed her his hand.

"Oh my God, honey, that's one very big cut, all your organs are gonna ooze out of there and your blood also" Lorelai exaggerated and Will's face turned into shock.

"Lorelai…" Mia glared at her. "Will don't listen to your Mother, here…" she dug through her purse and pulled out a Band-Aid. "Let me see you're hand" Will looked up at Lorelai and she nodded.

"Go ahead honey" Will showed Mia his hand and she, carefully, placed the Band-Aid over it. Will pulled his hand back, examined it, and showed Lorelai. "Don't peel it off, Will…" Lorelai told him. "It's gonna help keep everything in" she said tickling his tummy. "And it's gonna make your cut get better faster" Will smiled and lightly touched the texture of the Band-Aid but winced when his cut stung because of the pressure. "It will heal faster, not immediately" Lorelai giggled a little.

.o0 HaLf An HoUr LaTeR 0o.

Will had been eating all by himself while Lorelai and Mia got caught up. When he was done eating he fussed until Lorelai had put him down, then he proceeded to wonder around the Diner showing people his hand.

"Oh my" Miss Patty said and then pressed a kiss on Will's Band-Aid. "There, that's gonna make it heal faster" Will looked at her funny. "A kiss from a girl makes it heal faster darling" Miss Patty told him. "Right Babette?"

"Of course, suga!" Babette said and pulled Will over to where she was standing. "You are such a brave boy" she said before placing a kiss on his Band-Aid, Will smiled and ran off to Lorelai.

"Mommy" Will lifted his arms; Lorelai picked him up and sat him on her lap, him straddling her and she kept talking to Mia. "Mommy" Will called again.

"Mommy's talking, honey" Lorelai said looking down at him but Will only puckered his lips, Lorelai had to smile before giving him a kiss.

"No Mommy" Will said shaking his head; he puckered his lips again and showed her his hand.

"Oh, you want me to kiss your hand" Lorelai grabbed his hand and kissed it, Will smiled and hugged her tight. When he pulled back he showed Mia his hand and waited a little before she kissed it. "Well aren't you a ladies charmer?" Lorelai teased and Will hugged her again before wiggling until she set him down. He spent the next couple minutes making girls kiss his Band-Aid.

"Ssss!" Will jumped a little when he saw Jess walking up the couple steps to the Diner's door.

"Hey, Willy" Jess said when he walked in, Will lifted his arm and Jess picked him up without even looking at Will's hand.

"No" Will said and shoved his hand right in front of Jess' face.

"Hey! Oh… what happened?" he asked Will while carefully rubbing his thumb over the band-aid.

"Mommy" was all Will said, he rested his little elbow on Jess' shoulder and then rested his cheek on his hand while Jess looked at his injured hand.

"Your Mommy did this?" Jess frowned. "Let's go see what Mommy has to say about it" they walked over to where Lorelai was. "Hey, Will said you did that to him" Jess said with a smile.

"No I didn't, he tripped, I even have an eyewitness" Lorelai added with a 'ha' look.

"Aha" Jess narrowed his eyed at her, Mia was watching the interaction, and she didn't know he was Jess though. "Is that true?" Jess asked Will.

"No" Will simply said.

"Traitor" Lorelai said giggling.

"No Mommy" Will said.

"See, he said 'no Mommy' instead of saying 'not mommy', so he said it wasn't me" Lorelai babbled.

"Sure" Jess said, Lorelai ignored him and moved to new things.

"Mia, this annoying young man here is Jess, he's Liz' kid" Lorelai said. "Jess, this is Mia, she owns the Inn"

"I thought Princess Michel owned the Inn" Jess scoffed.

"What did he do now?" Lorelai asked sighing.

"Sookie called and said he was yelling at the gardener in the middle of the lobby" Jess said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lorelai asked picking up her purse.

"Because Will distracted me" Jess defended himself.

"Don't blame Will, he's had a rough day" Lorelai got up. "Luke, I have to go!" Lorelai called into the air.

"It's your day off" Luke said frowning.

"I know but Michel…" Lorelai started but Luke cut her off.

"Go, I got Will"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks!" Lorelai walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Bye bye baby, be good" Lorelai kissed Will's forehead.

"I will" Jess teased.

"Funny" Lorelai mumbled before leaving the Diner.

"You're staying here long?" Luke asked Jess.

"Nope" Jess said and thrusted Will onto Luke's chest. "I got a life" and with that Jess left.

"He's not always like that" Luke told Mia.

"I'm sure he isn't" Mia said with a smirk.

"What?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"He reminded me of you" was all Mia said.

"Gee thanks, don't listen to her…" Luke told Will. "…Daddy was never like Jess" with that Luke placed Will on the floor. "Can I get you anything to eat?" he asked Mia.

"As a matter of fact…" Mia started.

"Luke!" Kirk ran into the Diner. "You have to help me!"

"What's wrong Kirk?" Luke asked with an annoyed voice because with Kirk you never knew what it could be.

"I… it's… and the tree… my Mother… I can't… afraid of heights… and…" Kirk was gulping air.

"Whoa, Kirk, slow down, your Mother is up on a tree?" Luke frowned.

"She is! I did not know that!" Kirk's eyes popped out.

"No, wait. What did you say?"

"You have to help me! My freesbie go stuck up on the tree and I can't get it down" Kirk said in a worried voice.

"What? No" Luke walked away from Kirk.

"But my mother is gonna be very mad at me, she just bought it and said not to get it stuck on a tree. And she's gonna be angrier if I go up to get it, especially because I'm afraid of heights and I'll end up stuck and she'll never see me again"

"No, Kirk"

"But…"

"Leave, Kirk"

"Bu…"

"Now" Luke didn't even give Kirk a chance to finish the word.

"Fine but Mother won't be happy about this" Kirk said before leaving, Luke shook his head when he heard Kirk yelled 'Jackson!'

.o0 ThE DiNeR A LiTtLe LaTeR 0o.

"I mean it William" Luke said in a stern voice. Will had been running around the Diner, hand forgotten. He stopped when he heard Luke's voice but a couple seconds later he continued running. "Stop it" Luke said, his eyes still counting receipts; Will stopped, giggled, and began running again.

"If you can't offer discipline to your toddler what is there to assure us that you have Jess under control" Taylor scoffed.

"Back off Taylor, Jess hasn't done anything" Luke growled, Taylor just shook his head while continuously smacking his lips. "Taylor…" Mia was still in the Diner enjoy the 'towns theater' like she called it. Will suddenly started crying, Luke turned to where Will was, he was sitting on the floor next to Andrew's legs.

"Luke, I swear he bumped into me" Andrew quickly said.

"You're ok, Will, get up" was all Luke said shooting Andrew a glare, he ran out of the Diner. Will cried a little more and noticed that Luke didn't make a move to go help him up.

"Daddy?" Will asked hiccupping with tears on his eyes.

"Get up, Will" Luke repeated Will's eyebrows shot up and he began to calm himself down; Luke was still dealing with Taylor.

"Come on" Mia helped Will stand up. "Are you ok? Does your tushy hurt?" she asked with a smile, Will's lower lip began to quiver again and Mia picked him up. Will started crying again and hugged Mia around the neck. Luke's head turned to where Will's cries came from, he was about to say something but stopped when he saw Mia soothing Will. "Do you know humpty dumpty? Your sister used to love that story" Mia whispered, she sat on her chair again and began telling the story.

A couple minutes later Will was paying close attention to Mia as she finished her story. Luke turned to look at them ever so often, he had to smile.

"Sit tight, I'll be right back" Mia said and sat Will on the chair next to her, all through the story he had been sitting on her lap. "Lady's room" she whispered and pocked his nose which made him giggle. Luke saw Mia walk away and he walked over to give Will a zippy-cup with some juice, he walked up to the office and noticed Mia heading back to the Diner area.

Will was sitting there, moving his dangling feet back and forth, while drinking his juice when Dean walked into the Diner.

"Hey kid, where's your Dad?" Dean asked him and Will showed Dean his hand, the Band-Aid was barely holding on because of all the showing, rubbing and kissing it had been through; Will never removed the zippy-cup from his mouth. "What's that? Oh gross, how old is that thing?" Dean frowned at the Band-Aid. "You need a new one, here give me that one" Dean yanked the Band-Aid from Will's hand; Will's face was the definition of shock: eyes wide open, eyebrows very high up, mouth open causing his zippy-cup to fall onto the floor with a crack, and his feet stopped dangling. "What?" Dean frowned at Will's reaction, not a second later Will began crying hysterically freaking out Dean.

"What is going on here?" Mia asked picking up Will.

"Who are you?" Dean frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing, young man. Now what did you do to Will?" Mia asked trying to sooth Will but he kept crying.

"Nothing, I just pulled his Band-Aid off, it was already falling by itself" Dean said showing Mia the old thing.

"You had no right to do that" Mia said. "It's ok, Will, I have another one in my purse" she told him.

"Who are…" Dean started but heard someone coming down the stairs. "Is that Lorelai?"

"No, Luke" Mia said.

"Bye" Dean said fast before dashing out of the Diner.

"What's wrong?" Luke frowned taking Will from Mia.

"A young man took William's Band-Aid off" Mia said looking through her purse.

"What, who?" Luke frowned looking around the Diner, but the few people there hid behind menus or focused on their food, and then looking outside.

"I don't know him, but he was very tall" Mia said and then pulled out another Band-Aid from her purse "Aha! Let me see your hand, Will" he didn't turn, instead just hid his face further into Luke's neck; Mia took his hand and placed the Band-Aid on it before kissing it. Will brought the hand to his face and saw the new Band-Aid there and he smiled a little.

"Thanks" Luke said when Will let go of his mighty grip on Luke. Will puckered his lips and showed Luke his hand, Luke frowned.

"He's your Daddy, that makes him a boy and you need girl kisses" Mia explained to Will who looked sad again. "If your Daddy is ok with it we could walk over to the Inn and you could get girls to kiss it"

"The Inn?" Luke asked.

"I need to get checked in and Lorelai is still working" Mia said grabbing her stuff and pulling out some money.

"Sure, and your money has never been good here you know that" Luke said with a smile placing Will on the floor.

"How you managed a successful business is beyond me" Mia said putting her money back.

"Ok…" Luke was squatting while he putt Will's jacket on. "…You be good with Mia" he told Will.

"Can I at least tip you?"

"No. And don't let Mommy work too much, and if you can annoy Michel" Luke added before standing back up again.

"Lucas…" Mia grabbed Will's hand.

"Bye-bye Will" Luke said and Will waved.

All the way to the Inn Will stopped every time he saw a girl, Mia explained what he wanted and everybody had kissed his hand much to his delight. When they got to the Inn Lorelai wasn't at the reception area so Mia took Will to the kitchen so Sookie could kiss his hand, and to no ones surprise Lorelai was there.

"Mommy!" said happily and ran to hug Lorelai's leg.

"Hi, Will" Lorelai picked him up. "Did you walk all the way here just to see me? I'm flattered" Will pointed to Mia. "Hey Mia, did Luke ask you to bring Will here?"

"No, I offered because he needed to get some more kisses" Mia said.

"Luke's getting kisses?" Sookie frowned.

"No, Will is" Mia said with a smile. "A tall young man took Will's Band-Aid off and that made him cry so I gave him a new one, but it wouldn't really work if it wasn't kissed by most of Stars Hollow's female residents"

"That is true…" Sookie nodded. "Unless you're a girl, if you're a girl you need male kisses; but you're not a girl, no your not" Sookie said pinching Will's cheek and he giggled. "Let me see your hand" Will showed her his hand. "You're such a brave little boy and that's why I'm giving you two kisses" Sookie announced and kissed his hand twice, which made him smile.

"Your son is a player" Mia said.

"No, he's a lady's man" Lorelai corrected. "And in order for him to continue being a lady's man I have to go change his diaper" Lorelai said when she noticed Will's concentrated expression and the stench that was staring to appear.

"Yes you should because the kitchen is not the room to be doing that" Sookie agreed urging Lorelai out of the kitchen.

Lorelai walked over to the reception desk looking for the diaper bag.

"Lorelai, that thing smells" Michel said.

"That _thing _is my son and he needs his diaper changed" Lorelai said while still looking for the bag, Will started fussing because of his dirty tushy.

"He still smells"

"I know Michel, that's why I'm looking for his diaper bag" Lorelai was getting annoyed.

"Mommy sinky" Will whined.

"I know you're stinky honey, just give Mommy a second"

"Are you sure you brought the bag?"

"Damn it" Lorelai mumbled and went to the kitchen, Will was whimpering. "Mia, did Luke send the diaper bag?"

"No, he just sent William" Mia said.

"Mommy sinky!" he was crying now.

"I have to go then, sorry, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is your day off" Sookie reminded her.

"Oh right, then, see you Monday" Lorelai said over Will's cries. "Let's go home and get you a new diaper" Lorelai said in a cheery voice.

By the time they got home Will was angrily crying, he didn't like having a dirty diaper; he could deal more with a wet one, but not a dirty one.

"Relax Will, we're already here, you'll have a new diaper in no time" Lorelai said walking into the house.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Jess asked frowning.

"He's not too happy with his current diaper situation" Lorelai told him while walking up to Will's room.

"Gross" Jess made a face.

"You're just lucky you never got to change one" Rory mumbled sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm never having kids" Jess mumbled.

A few minutes later Lorelai walked down the stairs holding Will's hand, he insisted on walking up and down the stairs by himself, she let go of him so she could close the little baby door at the bottom of the stairs; Will walked over to Rory and showed her his hand, Lorelai went to the kitchen.

"Aw what happened?" Rory asked Will, he started babbling. "You don't say…" Rory played along. "But you're ok now, right?" Will babbled a little more. "Good to know. Where did you get the Band-Aid from?" Will made a shrugging gesture. "You don't know? So it just appeared on your hand?" Will started babbling again.

"Could you keep it down, I'm trying to watch this" Jess pointed to the TV.

"You're crabby" Rory said getting up and walking to the kitchen, Will following her. "Hey Mom, Will showed me his hand"

"He made you kiss it, didn't he?"

"Umm no, why?" Rory frowned.

"Owy" Will tugged on her pants leg and showed her his hand again.

"I already saw it, Will, remember?" Rory told him.

"Owy" he insisted.

"You're supposed to kiss it" Lorelai told Rory.

"What?"

"If you do he'll stop bugging you" Rory frowned but, nevertheless, kissed Will's hand, he smiled and walked back to the couch where Jess was.

"He's one weird little dude" Rory said.

"That he is…" Lorelai nodded. "Guess who's in town" she smiled.

"This town or funkytown?" Rory asked, Lorelai pretended to think it over before answering.

"This town"

"Hmm… Elvis!"

"No" Lorelai said giggling.

"The Bangles?"

"I wish"

"Dad?"

"No… wait, what?" Lorelai asked a little thrown off by Rory's answer.

"Madonna?" Rory kept saying.

"No, Rory, wait. Why did you say that?"

"Madonna, well just because…"

"Rory… why did you think it was Christopher?" Lorelai was serious now.

"I didn't, I was just saying stupid impossible stuff" Rory shrugged it off.

"Rory…"

"So, who's in town?" Rory changed the subject, she really only said that because she was saying the name's of people who'd never in a million years set foot in Stars Hollow, it's not like she missed Christopher, she had Luke, she'd always had Luke ever since she could remember; Rory actually had no memory of what Chris looked like.

"Umm… Mia" Lorelai had forgotten for a second but then it came back to her.

"What! Really? When?" Rory's smile was back and with a vengeance.

"Mia, yes, and this afternoon"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just did" Lorelai defended.

"I meant before now, like this afternoon, you should've called me"

"Sorry, she showed up at the park, and then Will fell, we took him to the Diner, there was an emergency at the Inn, and I left. There was no time to call you, sorry"

"It's ok then. So… she's here?" Rory asked again like a giddy little girl.

"Yep" Lorelai nodded with a smile. "She gave Will the Band-Aid"

"Eek! Mia's here" Rory jumped up and down with a big smile plastered.

"Someone's happy" Lorelai teased.

.o0 LaTeR At NiGhT 0o.

Luke was on the couch with Jess and Will, Lorelai was in Rory's room helping her get ready for her date.

"Will no" Luke said, Will liked walking up to the TV screen and stand there looking at Elizabeth Hurley every time she appeared on screen, they were watching Bedazzled.

"He has good taste" Jess teased.

"Shut up. Will, come see the movie over here" Luke said, Will turned to look at him but got sidetracked when Elizabeth appeared on screen.

"It's a loss cause Uncle Luke" there was a knock on the door.

"Don't call me that and go answer the door" Luke grumbled.

"Sure, and you get your son to stop drooling over the screen, he's getting it dirty" Jess said walking over to the door.

"Jess… William come here" Luke said and Will turned smiling, his smile disappeared when he saw Dean walking into the living room.

"Daddy" Will said and walked fast to Luke and tried climbing on his lap.

"Rory, hide the other guy because Dean's here" Jess teased walking over to the kitchen.

"Jess…" Luke said threateningly and stood up, carrying Will. "Ignore him, Lorelai is helping Rory get ready, they should be out here in a minute"

"It's ok" Dean said. "Hi, Will, how's your hand?" Will hugged Luke tightly.

"It's better now, it's only a scrape" Luke answered finding odd how Will clung to him. "Come, sit down, it'll take a little while longer"

"Thanks" Dean smiled and went to the couch.

.o0 In ThE KitChEn 0o.

"Hey!" Jess exclaimed when Lorelai smacked him. "What was that for?"

"For what you told Dean" Lorelai answered.

"Geez, it was just a joke" he rolled his eyes.

.o0 In ThE LiVinG RoOm 0o.

"I heard this movie was very funny" Dean said.

"Uh yeah, I'm not watching it Jess was, I was just keeping an eye on Will"

"Oh"

"But yeah, it's funny" Luke said and placed Will on the floor, Will just stood between Luke's legs eyeing Dean.

"Will, do you want some spaghetti?" Lorelai asked from the kitchen and Will smiled, he was about to run to Lorelai but thought better of it; he went around the coffee table, far from Dean, and then ran to the kitchen, Luke frowned.

"Hey" Rory said with a smile walking into the living room.

"Hi" Dean smiled and stood up, Luke also stood. "You look nice"

"Good to know all that primping wasn't in vain" Jess walked into the living room.

"Jess…" Luke scowled, Dean made a face but they didn't see it because Rory smacked Jess.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked, again smiling.

"Yeah" Rory nodded also smiling.

"Tell Lorelai you're leaving" Luke said.

"I'll be right back" Rory sprinted to the kitchen and a second later sprinted back to the living room. "We can go now"

"I'll have her back in time" Dean said before leaving; Luke frowned and walked to the kitchen. Jess smirked and got more comfortable on the couch.

.o0 ThE KiTcHeN 0o.

"This makes me feel like a full on Mom" Lorelai said when Luke took a seat next to Will.

"What?"

"Making Will's dinner, I know you made it but I reheated it and fed it to him and it's not junk"

"It's not the best food either" Luke pointed out.

"It's better than whatever I would've given him" Lorelai shrugged and took a seat next to Luke.

"Daddy" Will said moving his fork that had a few pieces of spaghetti on it, towards Luke.

"I'm not hungry, Will" Luke said pushing the fork away, gently. Will frowned before shoving the fork in his mouth and kept eating.

"You ok?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yeah, just thinking. Had a long day… long couple of days actually and tomorrow's Monday, heads hurting a little also"

"Daddy?" Will showed Luke his fork again.

"It's your food, Will, you eat it" Luke said with a sigh and pushed the fork away.

"Luke" Lorelai said in her yes-life-sucks-but-don't-take-it-out-on-Will look. Luke sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Luke said and pushed himself up using the table.

"Daddy bye-bye?" Will asked Lorelai.

"Daddy is tired honey, he's head hurts" Lorelai explained and Will smiled showing her his fork. "I'll take that" she opened her mouth and Will struggled a bit before getting the food into her mouth. "Delicious" Lorelai exclaimed and Will giggled.

"Ssss" Will pointed to the living room.

"Jess already ate, Will, finish your food and we can go see the movie" Will looked down at his plate before continuing eating.

.o0 CoUpLe MiNuTeS LaTeR 0o.

"Night, Jess" Lorelai walked pass the living room carrying Will.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's not feeling good" was all Lorelai said.

"Oh, night" Jess answered.

"Ssss"

"Good night, Will" Jess added. Lorelai smiled and continued going upstairs.

"Let's go get your PJ's and then you can fall asleep in the big bed with your Daddy" Lorelai told Will.

.o0 ThE BeDrOoM 0o.

Lorelai decided to change Will in his own room that way he'd be ready if he fell asleep in hers and Luke's room. When she and Will walked into the bedroom, Luke was lying on his back, TV on, he was asleep, his hair was still wet from his quick shower; his even breaths instantly calmed Lorelai.

"Shh, Daddy's sleeping" Lorelai told Will and he placed his index finger against his mouth. "Lie down next to Daddy while I get ready, ok?" she asked while sitting Will down on the bed, he just let himself fall back against the pillows; Lorelai placed her index against her lips and made a shushing sound.

While Lorelai was getting into her PJ's, Will sat up and scooted closer to Luke, he used his finger to trace Luke's ear. When Luke snored a little Will was amused and clipped Luke's nose between his fingers, he giggled when Luke opened his mouth after a few seconds. Will used the finger on his other hand and pocked it into Luke's mouth; Luke started coughing and woke up with a start.

"What the hell?" Will was giggling. Luke groaned and got comfortable on the bed again. "Lorelai?" Luke called to the ceiling.

"Will, I said _not_ to wake him" Lorelai called back.

"Daddy…" Will yawned before he began mumbling stuff.

"He spends way too much time with you" Luke said when Lorelai walked into the room again, Will had been mumbling for a few minutes without losing a beat.

"It's not that, he's got it in his blood just like he has your grumpiness" Lorelai laid her head on Luke's chest, the rest of their bodies were far apart with Will sitting in the middle.

"He does not have grumpiness in his blood" Luke said before yawning.

"You need to rest Hon" Lorelai said pulling back and propping herself on her elbow, she began tousling his hair.

"That's what I was doing before Will chocked me" Luke sighed, Lorelai's movements were lulling him.

"I left him lying down and far from you" Lorelai whispered, Will laid his head on Luke's stomach and got more comfortable.

"Well… he moved"

"Luke, tell Caesar and Scott you're leaving early on Friday"

"Can't, I need to close on Friday so I can sleep in on Saturday" Luke mumbled.

"Jess will help Scott on Friday and then Caesar can tackle Saturday" Lorelai said.

"Why?"

"We're going on a date and you'll relax" Lorelai said with a smile. "Will's asleep" she whispered looking down at the little boy.

"MmHmm" Luke mumbled half asleep.

"I'll go put him in his bed"

"MmHmm"

"Sleep, honey" Lorelai whispered running her hands through his hair one last time before picking up Will.

.o0 RoRy AnD DeAn 0o.

"So… tomorrow…" Dean started.

"Is Monday" Rory teased.

"Yes, and…"

"It's December 14th" Rory teased.

"Wanna catch a movie?" Dean asked with his charming smile. "And maybe dinner?"

"Oh"

"Oh? That doesn't sound good" his smile disappeared and a serious face took over.

"It's just that…" Rory started but Dean cut her off.

"You and Jess have plans?" Dean guessed with an attitude to it.

"No, Jess and I don't have plans. A friend of the family is here and I haven't seen her in a long time and she came here for Christmas because she couldn't come on my birthday and I'm getting very tired of you always jumping on Jess"

"I'm not _jumping _on Jess; it's just that every time you cancel on me is because of him. And I didn't know you had guests… sorry"

"We don't always fight because of him" Rory defended.

"Sure" Dean mumbled. "What about Tuesday?"

"Why don't you come and meet her, she'll like you" Rory cooed.

"I don't know" Dean hesitated making a face.

"Come on…" Rory smiled. "She's great; I've known her all my life… please"

"Fine" Dean said after hesitating. "You should go in before Luke comes out and tries to kill me"

"He's sleeping" Rory shrugged it off. "He's been tired lately and the crash has given him a few headaches"

"That's just means his fuse is even shorter" Dean stated.

"He's not that bad" Rory said, Dean could hear he had struck a nerve with bitching about Luke.

"I know, it's just… the town, they paint him one way and sometimes I forget he's not like that" Dean said pulling Rory to him.

"Yeah, umm… I should go" Rory said a little down.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow and settle plans for Tuesday" Dean said with a smile.

"Ok" Rory nodded. Dean leaned down and gave her a quick goodbye kiss. "Bye" Rory walked inside and closed the door; Dean dropped his chin to his chest, he knew he had messed up. Talking down Jess was one thing, it was a sensible subject but it was ok, Luke however, was a big deal to Rory, and so was William, both William's.

.o0 InSiDe ThE HoUsE 0o.

"I was about to go flick the porch light on and off to pry you two apart" Jess teased from the couch, her was lying on it reading a book.

"What are you doing up?" Rory asked giggling.

"Making sure Prince Charming brought you home on time. See, Luke and Lorelai are asleep but there's this silent agreement that I'm to ensure your well being whenever they're not around"

"Silent agreement huh?" Rory asked smirking walking into the living room.

"Yeah, if something was to happen to you, I'd be dead within the hour" Jess put the book down. "You look a little on the down side" he noted.

"Tired" Rory shrugged it off.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Nope, just a little annoyance. I'm going to bed" Rory turned.

"Your happy right?" Jess suddenly asked.

"Yes, don't worry about the silent agreement" Rory teased and went into her room.

.o0 MoNdAy MoRnInG 0o.

Rory and Jess were already on winter break, Luke was at the Diner and Lorelai was at the Inn, Will was in Rory's room watching her sleep, Jess was in the kitchen fixing Will's breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Jess whispered at Will.

"Owy" Will pointed at Rory still sleeping.

"She needs to get up, why don't you wake her and I'll go put on your tape?" Jess asked and Will nodded with a big smile; Jess quietly walked out of Rory's room but kept peeking into it. Will looked at Rory and then walked to the end of her bed; he climbed on top of the trunk at the end of her bed before crawling on her it, he sat on Rory's stomach and began playing with her face like if it was play-dough.

"Stop it" Rory grumbled. Will smiled and grabbed the eyelashes on her left eye and pulled them back, her eye went up to try and hide from the light. "Will" she whined.

"Owy up" Will said and opened her other eye.

"Go annoy Luke" Rory mumbled.

"Daddy bye bye"

"Then go annoy Mom"

"Mommy bye bye"

"Jess?" Will pointed to the doorway and Jess disappeared. "Jess!" Rory shrieked and sat up careful not to drop Will.

"Owy up?" Will asked looking at Rory in the eye.

"Yes I'm up" Rory told him and he smiled.

"You shrieked?" Jess stepped into Rory's room after a little while.

"You told him to wake me up?" Rory asked shooting daggers at Jess with her eyes.

"Yes I did"

"Why?" Rory frowned, she had a sleepy face.

"Because I'm leaving and he can't stay here alone" Jess said pointing to Will who had climbed off of the bed and ran to the living room to watch his tape.

"Why didn't you take him to the Inn?"

"I'm not going to the Inn"

"Then take him to the Dinner"

"I'm not going to the Dinner"

"Then where the hell are you going?" Rory frowned taking the covers off of herself.

"I don't know yet, haven't thought that far" he smirked and left her room.

"Jess!" Rory groaned.

"Bye Rory!" Jess called before opening the door to find something on the porch; he frowned and picked up the flowers.

"I thought you left" Rory said annoyed when she walked to the living room to sit with Will.

"I did but I found this outside"

"Someone sent you flowers" Rory frowned.

"No, someone sent _you _flowers" Jess tossed the flowers in Rory direction. "I'm leaving" and with that Jess left.

"Owy?" Will asked tapping his mouth.

"Huh?" Rory turned to look at Will. "Oh, yeah" she walked to the kitchen staring at the little card _I'm sorry, I was an idiot. See you Tuesday. –Dean _

Rory got dressed while Will ate breakfast; she took him to the Diner and then went to the Inn to see Mia and to help out for some extra cash.

.o0 TuEsDaY EvEnInG 0o.

"Will, I said no" Lorelai's voice was heard throughout the house. Luke was at the Diner and Jess was out but Lorelai, Rory, Will, and Mia were at the house; Dean was arriving a little later, Rory was getting ready in her room.

"Mommy" Will said and gave her a cutesy look, he was edging closer to the presents but then Lorelai talked and he walked away from them.

"That's not gonna help" Lorelai said in a 'ha' voice I invented that look. Mia had brought gifts for Will and Rory but Lorelai wouldn't let Will near them until Luke got there.

"Oh Lorelai, let the poor boy be" Mia said. "Go ahead William, go open your present" Will smiled.

"Will, Mommy said no" Will started to make noises like if he was going to cry and he jumped a little in place. "No fussing" he dropped his chin to his chest and stared at Lorelai while frowning. "You had to go and inherit that look from your father" Lorelai sighed, Will dropped to the floor and sat there pouting, Lorelai ignoring him.

"Lorelai?" Mia frowned.

"He'll get up in a sec, he needs to learn that no means no" Lorelai said ignoring Will.

"Mommy?" Will asked with a small voice.

"Get up" Lorelai said and Will fused again and let himself fall backwards, Lorelai winced with the little thud.

"Lorelai?" Mia asked again, Lorelai bit her lip looking at Will, after a second he began crying and his hand flew to his head. Since Mia was closer she got up and went over to Will and picked him up.

"Let me see, baby" Lorelai said walking over to Mia, Will hid his face on Mia's shoulder. Lorelai tousled his hair to see better. "You're ok, honey" Will held to Mia tighter.

"Daddy" Will said sadly.

"He'll be here after he closes" Lorelai told him rubbing his back.

"Daddy" Will sounded sadder.

"You wanna open your gift?" Lorelai asked in a happy voice.

"No" Will said quietly.

"Do you wanna see TV?"

"No"

"Do you wanna show Mia your room and your toys?" Lorelai asked and Will's head snapped up, he had a big smile. "Show her where your room is then" Will hugged Mia's neck and pulled in direction of the stairs.

"We'll be right back" Mia said smiling at Will's eagerness. Lorelai watched then leave and made sure Mia closed the baby door at the top of the stairs before going to make a call.

"Luke's" an annoyed voice answered.

"Close early" Lorelai requested.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Close early and come have dinner with us"

"Lorelai…" Luke sighed, they had discussed this before.

"Come on, Luke"

"I can't close early now and take the night off on Friday" Luke answered mechanically.

"Luke, you own the place, you can do whatever the hell you want with it!" Lorelai said it a little loudly, not loud enough for Mia to hear but loud enough for Rory to hear.

"Look, I already have a headache so don't add to it. I said I was gonna be there when you got back and up until now I haven't given you reason to doubt me"

"I didn't say that" Lorelai looked at the stairs willing Mia to stay up there a little longer.

"I have to go, is there anything else besides the begging to close up early?"

"Will hit his head" Lorelai said and hung up.

.o0 ThE DiNeR 0o.

"What? Lorelai" Luke looked at the phone. He could go and see if she was telling the truth and if Will was ok and risk it being a lie to get him home, or he could stay there and wonder about Will's health all night long. _She wouldn't have hung up if it was serious _Luke told himself. And he believed it, for a few minutes. "Damn it…" Luke mumbled. "Caesar can you handle things?"

"It's pretty much dead boss"

"Yes or no, Caesar" Luke grumbled.

"Yes, go home, sleep" Caesar practically pushed Luke out f the door.

"Thanks" Luke said with a sigh and walked home, the truck was wrecked.

.o0 At ThE HoUsE 0o.

_Is it so much to ask for him not to take his job so seriously? _Lorelai was a little angry.

"Mom?" Rory asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to look at Rory.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai frowned.

"Well, for one you yelled at Luke and you told him Will got hit on the head right before hanging up, that's like Chinese water torture for him"

"Crap" Lorelai mumbled, she hadn't meant to do that. "Everything's fine Hon, we're just a little stressed out, we need a vacation or something" Lorelai joked.

"Luke should've taken a few days off of work after the accident even though the doctor didn't order them" Rory thought out loud.

"Luke is fine Rory, he's just been working more and Taylor is bugging him about decorations"

"Taylor can be a big pain in the ass when he wants to"

"Taylor is _always _a big pain in the ass" Lorelai clarified.

"Mommy!" Will called happily from the stairs, Mia was carrying him down, he was hugging a bear and had his head on Mia's shoulder.

"Well aren't you chipper" Lorelai teased and took Will from Mia when he extended his arms. "Rory, what time is Dean getting here, I'm hungry"

"Any minute now, keep your pants on" Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to where Mia had placed the gifts; Lorelai and Mia took a seat on the couch.

"Don't even think about it" Lorelai mumbled, here eyes fixed on fixing Will's dress shirt under his overalls.

"But Mom" Rory whined like a little girl.

"Sorry kid but we're waiting for Luke" Lorelai told her.

"Why?" Rory frowned walking back to the couch.

"Because" Lorelai shrugged.

"That's not a real reason" Rory argued.

"Yes it is" Lorelai mocked, Rory was about to answer when the door opened. "Finally, now we can go eat" Lorelai said getting up thinking it was Dean.

"Will" Luke walked fast over to Lorelai and took Will from her; he examined him and found nothing. "You just said that to get me here?" Luke asked appalled. "How could you use Will like that?"

"I didn't use him, Luke" they were both talking loudly in the foyer, Mia and Rory could still hear everything that was being said.

"Yeah" Luke kept inspecting Will's head.

"I didn't, he did fall and hit his head" Lorelai said and Luke gave her a look, Will was pulling Luke's ear. "I thought you said you couldn't leave the Diner" she shot back bitterly; Luke pushed Will's hand off.

"Caesar covered for me when I thought Will was bleeding from the head, that's a pretty good excuse don't you think?" Will kept pulling at his ear. "Damn it, Will, stop!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Lorelai asked in a harsh whisper when Will started crying and pulled back from Luke. "Come here" Lorelai took Will and hugged him tightly. "Go back to the Diner" Lorelai said angrily and walked back to the living room leaving Luke to stand in the foyer.

"Mom?"

"Not now, Rory" Lorelai walked past them and upstairs to clean Will's face, after getting him to stop crying.

Luke stood there a couple minutes kicking himself for what he'd done. He only stepped out of his daze when Jess walked through the door.

"Geez! What are you, a bell boy? Cuz I am not giving you a tip" Jess said walking past Luke.

.o0 ThE LiViNg RoOm 0o.

"Rory, Is this normal for them?" Mia asked a little after Lorelai went upstairs.

"No, not really. Luke's been on edge a couple days but not like this" Rory said frowning.

"Hey…" Jess said. "I'm gonna get dressed and we can leave"

"We're waiting for Dean" Rory said and that seemed to stop Jess in his tracks a little before he went to his room.

"So there's no rush" he said before closing the door to his room.

"Lucas?" Mia asked when Luke stumped upstairs.

"Oh-uh" Rory mumbled.

.o0 WiLl'S RoOm 0o.

"Hey" Luke said quietly, Lorelai was sitting on the edge of Will's bed while he played on the floor.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Diner?" Lorelai mumbled, not tearing her eyes from Will.

"Yeah, I deserve that" Luke sighed and walked over to Lorelai; he sat next to her in silence, only Will's playing was heard. "I'm sorry"

"Tsk for what exactly?"

"For being having a short fuse lately, for snapping at you, for snapping at Will, for staying at the Diner even though Caesar or Scott would be more than happy to take over for me. For… for taking it out on you even though it was my fault I forgot" Luke finally said.

"Forgot what?" Lorelai frowned looking at him for the first time. Luke opened his mouth a few times before he finally asked.

"What date is it?"

"December 15th" Lorelai stated.

"It took me 13 days to notice I had forgotten" Luke said, amusement in his voice.

"13 days? What happened December 2?" Lorelai frowned.

"No, not 13 days today. 13 days 2 days ago" Luke said quietly. Lorelai thought about it and did the math.

"Luke, I don't get it. What did you forget?"

"My Dad" Luke whispered barely audible.

"What?"

"I forgot his anniversary! How could I…" Luke stood up quickly and the noise and movement startled Will.

"Luke…" Lorelai pulled at his hand so he'd sit again.

"How could I forget? How could you not remind me? Don't tell me you forgot also"

"No, I took Will to visit your Dad"

"I forgot, it's only been 11 years and I already forgot one!"

"Daddy?" Will asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry Will, come here" Luke said and Will walked to Luke who hugged him tightly. "Did you go see Grandpa?"

"Uddy?" Will dropped his head to the side.

"No, you're Grandpa William" Luke clarified.

"Mommy" Will pointed to Lorelai.

"Mommy took you to see Grandpa?" Luke asked, Lorelai was rubbing Luke's back trying to sooth him. "Did you have fun?"

"No" Will said.

"No? Why?" Luke played along it had been a couple days since he had done this but it felt like forever.

"Mommy" Will pointed again.

"Why didn't he have fun, Mommy?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Because Mommy cried, right Will?" Lorelai said honestly looking at Luke in the eye. Will nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh" was all Luke said.

"I'm sorry you forgot Hon, but you can't alienate everybody because of it"

"I know, I just… I'm so pissed at myself, I'm the only person who forgot" Luke scowled.

"Why don't we go this Friday?" Lorelai offered.

"We're supposed to go on a date Friday" Luke reminded her.

"Yes, but we're supposed to get you all relax this Friday and you won't be able to relax until this is dealt with" Lorelai offered with a shrug.

"You want to go to the graveyard for our date?" Luke frowned.

"I want to ease your mind, plus we don't have to stay there the whole night" Lorelai said.

"Thanks" Luke said after a little silence.

"Let's go downstairs before they start freaking out" Lorelai said getting up.

"Let's go" Luke also got up and set Will down.

.o0 MeAnWhIlE DoWnStAiRs 0o.

"Should we go up there?" Mia asked, her eyes fixed on the stairs.

"No, they need to fix this" Rory said grabbing the remote.

"Hey Rory, do I have to wear a tie?" Jess asked from his room.

"Umm… no, but you have to wear a dress shirt!"

"Does my Metalica shirt count?" Jess opened his door wider; he wore slacks, white socks, no shoes, and his black Metalica t-shirt.

"No…" Rory said and then turned. "Jess!" she wasn't expecting seeing him dress like that. "Hurry up!"

"Relax, Dean's not here yet and Luke's not dressed" Jess waved it off. "Besides, I don't know what shirt to wear" he gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll go help" Rory stood up and walked over to Jess room. Mia smirked at the two; they hadn't changed much since they were little kids.

There was a knock at the door, Luke and Lorelai were still upstairs, and Rory was still helping Jess so Mia had to go answer.

"Ah, Dean I presume" Mia said looking at the boy, they had met before.

"You're Mia?" Dean took a guess hoping against hope he was wrong.

"Yes" Mia smiled and opened the door wider; Dean was mentally kicking his ass.

"Look about before…" Dean instantly started.

"No need to explain" Mia lifted her hand.

"No, see, there is a need. Your opinion matters to Rory and first impressions generally make said opinions, and our first meeting wasn't all that great"

"Yes, but then you were a stranger and now you're Rory's boyfriend. This is the first impression as her boyfriend, so make it count" Mia said and walked back to the living room. Dean nodded and followed her.

"Where's everybody?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"Jess, just put the damn shirt on!" Rory's voice was heard, Dean's head snapped over to Jess room where Rory walked out of a few moments later.

"Dean, you're here" Rory smiled.

"Just got here" Dean said with a serious expression trying to ignore that fact that Rory had been dressing Jess.

"Did you meet Mia?" Rory asked happily, ignoring Dean's attitude.

"Yeah" Dean smiled a little; only a little though because he was mad Rory didn't notice it bothered him that she had been in Jess' room while he was getting dressed.

"You want water or something? I'd offer coffee but then the scent of it will make my Mom crave it and we'll never leave" Rory babbled.

"Water is fine thanks" Dean said and took a seat again.

"Lucas, is everything alright?" Mia asked when she saw all three of the walking downstairs. Luke was holding on to the back of Will's overalls straps as he walked downstairs, Lorelai's hand was running up and down Luke's back.

"Everything's fine, why?" Luke frowned.

"No reason" Mia smiled. Will looked up from the steps and saw Dean sitting there, he stopped walking.

"Daddy" Will hugged Luke's leg.

"Will" Luke said almost tripping on him. "What's wrong?" Will threw his hands up to Luke. Mia saw this and frowned. "That's' a first" Luke mumbled picking Will up, he always wanted to walk down the stairs by himself and got mad whenever someone tried to pick him up. Luke frowned when it finally clicked in his head what was up with Will. "Hi Dean"

"Luke…" Dean stood up. "Lorelai" he said politely.

"Hey guys" Rory walked into the living room. "Are we going now?"

"Yep" Luke said.

"Right after Luke changes" Lorelai added and Luke groaned. "Stop whining and go" Lorelai took Will from Luke and finished walking downstairs.

While Luke got ready Lorelai put Will's sweater on, she was going to put the jacket on right before they left. After Luke got ready they left, Rory went in Dean's car and the rest drove on the 'X-terra'

"Mommy, Ma?" Will asked from his booster seat in the back seat.

"No, Honey, we're not going to Sniffy's" Lorelai answered.

"Uddy?"

"We're not going to Sniffy's Will" Lorelai repeated, Will's head dropped to the side thinking where else they were going.

"Oh, he is just too adorable" Mia said.

"That feeling only lasts for a couple hours" Jess grumbled.

.o0 A ReStAuRaNt 0o.

"I remember! It was the summer you spent with us" Lorelai shrieked. "You too were on the bridge…" Lorelai pointed at Rory and Jess. "And you thought it was a good idea to let Rory know her Raggedy Anne was headless only because you thought it was ugly…" Lorelai began giggling.

"Was that the time Rory pushed Jess into the lake?" Luke asked remembering.

"Yes!" Lorelai was full on laughing. "And he didn't know how to swim so you had to jump in"

"Yeah, that was the summer we taught him how to swim" Luke said nodding.

"You tried to kill me?" Jess asked Rory.

"You beheaded my doll!" Rory defended, crossed her arms and turned her pouting face away from Jess.

"It was an ugly doll!"

"It was mine…" Dean rolled his eyes and Mia noticed. "It was a present from…" Rory stopped. "It was a present" she added quietly looking down at the table.

"Umm, why don't we order?" Lorelai asked changing the subject. That doll had been a birthday present to Rory when she was two, William had bought it for her and Jess had killed it the summer after William's death.

"The waiter's not here yet" Jess stated.

"Do you even know what you're getting, yet?" Mia asked Jess, she knew what Lorelai had been trying to do.

"Yeah… sort of… no" Jess sighed and opened his menu.

All through dinner Mia saw the family's interaction, how both Lorelai and Luke were watchful of Will's every need without missing out on Rory or Jess' stories. Mia noticed Dean's reaction towards Jess, and Will's reaction towards Dean; she also saw Luke's intent focus on Dean.

After dinner and while they waited for their deserts Mia brought up the presents again, Lorelai had insisted on bringing them to the restaurant.

"Need help there?" Lorelai asked Will as he slowly pulled the wrapping paper off, Rory was waiting after Will's present to open hers.

"Mommy, no" he hugged his gift tightly.

"Leave him alone" Luke told Lorelai. "Show Mommy you can open it by yourself" Will eyed Lorelai before slowly pulling back to continued with the tearing.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Will said excitedly hitting the now opened present with his hands.

"I went to the toy store and asked for the stuffed animal that kids liked more, to my bad luck Elmo was sold out, apparently kids really love it" Mia explained. "So the young lady helping me said that if Will like's Sesame Street, then he would like the cookie monster stuffed animal also"

"Daddy!" Will had a big smile and his eye opened wide, he was even shaking a little with joy and excitement.

"Luke, help him out before he has an anxiety attack" Lorelai said laughing at Will. "He _loves_ the cookie monster, Mia, thanks" Lorelai said. As soon as Luke handed the stuffed animal to Will he hugged him tightly.

"Oh my, I hope you like your present as much as Will did" Mia said, her eyes still on Will hugging his new cookie monster.

"I'm sure I will" Rory said and began opening the box. Mia had an uneasy feeling about it, at first she thought it would be a good idea but now she wasn't so sure.

"Oh my God" Lorelai whispered, she had been peering over Rory's shoulder. "Is that…?" _that's why Mia brought up the lake story _Lorelai thought.

"Mom?" Rory turned to look at Lorelai.

"What is it?" Luke asked frowning.

"Where did you get it from? I thought Luke threw it out" Lorelai asked Mia.

"Threw what out?" Luke was confused.

"It's the same one, isn't it?" Rory asked in awe, Mia nodded.

"Lorelai…?" Luke asked again.

"It's the doll; it's your Dad's doll"

"I took it and fixed it, I was planning on giving it to Rory right away but then I moved and it got lost" Mia said. Rory had taken the doll out of the box and had it sitting on the table in front of her.

"You fixed it?" Lorelai asked. "I was gonna fix it but then I couldn't find it so I just assumed Luke had thrown it out"

"Nice" Luke mumbled.

"That thing is still ugly" Jess said looking at the doll.

"I think it's cute" Dean said.

"I think that would make you gay" Jess teased.

"Jess…" Lorelai said warningly but giggled.

"Thanks, Mia, I love it. I'm just not as good at expressing it as Will is" Rory said.

"I'm glad you liked it" Mia smiled, Rory kept inspecting the doll trying to remember something, anything from back then.

"Will, honey, if you don't put the monster down you won't be able to eat your dessert" Lorelai said giggling. Will just hugged it tighter. "Does that mean I can it your dessert?"

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

there, I promise I won't take so long next time, mostly because it's already written but it made this chapter over 20'000 words and that would've been _way _too long to post as a chapter.

**Please tell me what you thought because I can still alter the other part according to what you thought.**

**Kylie, thanks for dealing with my craziness! **

**Speaking of which, people: visit CRAZY N' SPEACIAL the link is on my profile.**

**Thanks and let you voice be heard!**


	17. Presenting Ookie Monsta P2

**Kylie weee)**

**Don't you just love me? Second update and so soon.**

**Ok so this was supposed to be added as 1 with yesterdays chapter but I thought it was WAY TOO long so I split them. You should be happy that I uploaded it yesterday with the rest of the updates because I've been trying to updated a New Chapter on OH BABY (yes a new one so soon) but FF won't let me. I also got bored today and made a New Story (yes another LL Fluff) but FF won't let me update. So please know that as soon as they let me you'll havea new Oh Baby and a new LL Story.**

**PEN & PAD**

* * *

.o0 LaTeR ThAt NiGhT 0o. 

Mia had wanted to have a talk with Dean and see what was going on with Jess and Will, but he had left shortly after dropping Rory off at the house. Right now Luke, Lorelai, and Mia were in the kitchen talking, Jess was in he's room asleep just like Rory. Will had refused to go to sleep so Lorelai had put in a video for him to watch and lull him, he was also in his footsy pajamas but it wasn't working, he just wasn't falling asleep.

"Mommy?" Will walked into the kitchen, holding the cookie monster tightly with one arm, and rubbing the back of his head with the other.

"Aw, does your head hurt honey?" Lorelai asked lifting him to her lap. Will whimpered. "Let me see" Lorelai inspected his head again and now she found a small bump. "Just don't touch your bump, ok" Lorelai told him rubbing his back, Luke felt bad having doubted Lorelai about the blow to Wills head. Will was straddling her and his head was resting on her shoulder. They continued talking hoping that it would lull Will. Whenever his body started to feel relax and his breaths started evening out he'd sit up straight and look around the kitchen making sure he didn't miss anything.

"He likes being in the middle of everything, doesn't he?" Mia asked amused.

"Yeah, he gets that from Lorelai" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Does not" Lorelai hissed.

"Behave" Mia told them, Will sighed. "I better get going"

"I'll go warm up the car" Luke said getting up, he was going to drive Mia to the Inn.

"Daddy" Will said sleepily.

"I'll be right back, Will, go to sleep"

"Daddy" Will whined trying to get off of Lorelai.

"Let Daddy go, Will" Lorelai stood up and picked him up.

"No" he whined more, pulling away from Lorelai and towards Luke.

"Why don't I just take him? The drive there and back will put him to sleep" Luke offered taking Will from Lorelai.

"Umm, sure, I'll go get his jacket" Lorelai walked off.

.o0 FrIdAy AfTeRnOoN 0o.

"You're late" Lorelai said as soon as Luke walked through the door.

"You're not even dressed yet, so you're not allowed to whine about it" Luke said walking upstairs, passing by Lorelai and Will on the couch.

"I couldn't go get ready because you weren't here to look after Will" Lorelai followed him up the stairs, Will trailing behind her, she was holding Will's hand.

"I thought Rory was gonna baby-sit" Luke frowned.

"She is but right now she's getting ready for her date" Lorelai turned on the TV for Will.

"Her date?" Luke stopped mid step towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, Dean is coming over to help her baby-sit"

"He is?"

"Yep. Now, keep an eye on Will while I take a quick shower" Lorelai picked her robe and left the room. Luke kept his eyes on Will for a few minutes, once he heard the water running he stepped over to the top of the stairs.

"Rory!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come up here a sec?" Luke asked.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked a few steps below Luke.

"Call Dean and tell him he can take you out to dinner and a movie, you know… a normal date" Luke said shrugging.

"What about Will?" Rory frowned.

"Umm… I just remembered Maisy asked to look after him next time Lorelai and I went out" Luke quickly said, he was going to say Mia was going to look after Will but Mia had gone over to visit old friends.

"So, Maisy is gonna look after him?"

"Yeah" Luke said with a firm nod.

"Ok, I'll go call Dean"

"Thanks anyway" Luke said to Rory's retrieving back.

"Sure"

.o0 A LiTtLe LaTeR 0o.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai frowned walking into Will's room; Luke was making a bag for him. "They're staying in, he doesn't need a bag"

"Actually… I told Rory to call Dean and tell him to take her out"

"What, why?" Lorelai frowned.

"Thought we should take him to Sniffy's instead" Luke said shrugging. "They don't see Will enough, and we're gonna be around that area, so I thought we could take him there and let Rory have a date"

"You spoil that girl, you know that?" Lorelai told him with a smile and left Will's room to go get ready.

Luke, Lorelai, and Will left before Dean got there. Their first stop, as planned, was the cemetery. Will walked a little ahead of Luke and Lorelai, clutching his new cookie monster.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked, Luke had his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Yeah"

"Mommy?" Will's voice sounded scared and he had stopped walking.

"It's ok, Will" Luke said picking him up. Usually Luke didn't pick him up when he called for Lorelai, unless she wasn't there, but now Lorelai knew he needed something to focus on besides his Dad.

"Honey, you're a Dane's man, and Dane's men aren't afraid of the dark" Lorelai teased.

"He's not afraid of the dark, just the place" Luke defended Will. "We won't be here long" he told Will.

They were at William's grave as a family for a few minutes; later Lorelai took Will and walked back to the car so Luke could have a few minutes alone. It didn't take Luke more than three minutes to join them in the car.

"Feeling better?" Lorelai asked when Luke was settled.

"Yeah, a little. What do you say kid, wanna go see Grandma and Grandpa?" Luke cheered up when talking to Will.

"Uddy?"

"Yes" Lorelai answered.

"Ma?" Will's eyes got big.

"Yes, Will" Lorelai answered giggling.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Will said excitedly moving on his booster seat.

"I think he wants you to start the car" Lorelai teased.

.o0 A LiTtLe AfTeR MiDnIgHt 0o.

"I'll be right back ok? I'm gonna go get Will" Lorelai told Luke, a drunk Luke, who was falling asleep on the seat next to her.

"Will?" Luke turned to look at her.

"Yeah, just, sit back and relax" Lorelai watched him do so; she debated a bit and decided on taking the car keys with her.

"Lorelai?" Buddy frowned opening the front door. He had clearly been sleeping.

"I'm sorry it's so late" Lorelai offered as a greeting, her eyes looking at the car making sure Luke was still sitting there fighting sleep.

"We figured you'd leave Will here for the night"

"We didn't think of that. It would've been more appropriate than waking you guys up, huh?" Lorelai mocked fidgeting with her hands.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Buddy asked looking past her to the car. "Is Luke ok?" he squinted to get a better look.

"After dinner he wanted to go to a bar…"

"Oh" Buddy interrupted knowing the end of the story.

"Yeah, so… Will?"

"Why is he drunk?"

"Because we went to a bar after dinner" Lorelai repeated Buddy gave her a pointed look; Luke wasn't one to go drinking just for the fun of it. "Fine… Luke forgot about William's anniversary so before dinner we went to the cemetery and then at dinner we got to reminiscing and that's what led to the bar"

"I thought he was past the 'getting stupid drunk on William's anniversary' thing" Buddy frowned.

"I thought so too" Lorelai shrugged. "But apparently not" since the first anniversary of William's death Luke and Lorelai went out and drowned their pain in alcohol, Lorelai was the first to stop after a few years because Rory was sick and she couldn't just leave to go get drunk, Luke stopped when Lorelai told him she was pregnant, until now. "So… Will?"

"Why don't you leave him here, we'll take him tomorrow afternoon. Waking up with a hangover to a one year old yelling and playing around is not the best feeling ever. And that way you'll only have to deal a hung-over Luke"

"And you're ok with having him?" Lorelai asked, Buddy had made very good points.

"Of course, we thought he was sleeping here anyhow. He's got clothes and his monster, and we can cook" Buddy assured.

"Ok, thanks" Lorelai smiled.

"No problem. And, talk to Luke, he can't fall back to his mourning periods"

"I know, he just took it bad that he forgot and it took over ten days to remember"

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon, once Luke is feeling better"

"Thank you…" Lorelai started walking back to the car. "Goodnight and sorry for waking you"

"It's no problem" Buddy assured, he waited until Lorelai was inside the car before he close the door.

.o0 GiLmOrE DrIvEwAy 0o.

"Come on, Luke, wake up" Lorelai called when she parked the car.

"What are you doing? I'm tired" Luke answered not waking up but moving his head away from the window, which was good for now because Lorelai could open his door without him falling out. Lorelai got out and walked around the car, she opened his door.

"Hey, come on, you'll be more comfortable on the bed" she unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Lorelai?" Luke squinted at her.

"Yeah honey, let's go" she pulled at his hands and Luke swung his feet.

"How'd we get here?" he slurred.

"I drove, I know how to drive remember"

"Oh, right" Luke chuckled. He threw his arm over Lorelai's shoulder as they walked to the door. "What's that near my leg?" Luke frowned looking down.

"Your arm" Lorelai said after taking a look.

"Oh yeah! Hey, I love you, you know that?" he asked as Lorelai went through her purse looking for the keys.

"Yes I know that, and I love you too"

"Good" Luke was nodding.

"Ok, stay here" Lorelai leaned him against the wall when she couldn't find the key with just one hand. Luke smirked and playfully spanked her. "Hey!"

"Yes dear?" he lifted his eyebrows smirking.

"Be quiet or you'll wake up Rory and Jess" was all Lorelai said and then opened the door. She helped him in, but he wasn't being very graceful and they knocked a few things over.

"What's going on here?" Jess asked walking out of his room.

"Nothing, go back to bed" Lorelai said.

"Jess, why are you still up?" Luke slurred.

"Is he drunk?" Jess asked amazed, Lorelai nodded and Jess walked over to where they were.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you two falling off the steps and killing yourselves, plus, I've dealt with a lot of drunk people" Jess said meaning Liz and her 'man-friends'.

"Oh" was all Lorelai said.

"Umm, I think you forgot something… or, someone" Jess said looking around.

"He's sleeping over at Buddy and Maisy's" Lorelai told him.

"Oh, ok" Jess helped Lorelai get Luke onto their bed, and then he went back to his room turning off any light that was still on.

.o0 ThE BeDrOoM 0o.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked pulling his foot back.

"Taking your shoes off" Lorelai said reaching for his foot again; she was used to this with Will.

"Oh… why?"

"So I can take your pants off"

"But they're _my _pants" Luke stated.

"Yes, but you won't sleep comfortable in them"

"How can you be sure?"

"Luke…" Lorelai sighed. "Just, let me do this"

"Fine" Luke said sounding annoyed. She took of his shoes and pants; she was in the middle of helping him with his sweat pants when he spoke again. "Do you miss him?"

"You know I do"

"Hey, wanna know something?" Lorelai turned to look at him. "I'm drunk" he whispered. "My Dad hated me getting drunk, he also hated when you got drunk. I don't think he like drunk people at all"

"I think he hated it because we were minors" Lorelai said with a smile.

"That too. But he still took care of us. Aspirin and water before bed, and he never made noise in the morning" Luke said shaking his head. "Granted he'd punished my ass for the next couple months… but he still took care of me…" silence and Lorelai moved to his shirt. "I miss him, you know…" Luke got comfortable on the bed in his sweats and undershirt. "I miss how he yelled at me, how he scowled, how he smiled whenever our team made a homerun…" his voice got softer and quieter; Lorelai took that time to go get some water and Aspirin. "Thanks" he whispered after taking the Aspirin and drinking the water.

"Go to sleep, you'll regret this in the morning" Lorelai said and left to get ready for bed.

.o0 NeXt DaY 0o.

Jess told Rory that Lorelai and Luke had gotten in late and that Will was not there, so they decided to go to the Diner and help out, leaving the house just for them two. Lorelai woke up to coffee and a big variety of cereal displaying on the table; next to the cereals was a note _Mom we're helping out at the Diner, enjoy the silent house –Rory _and under that written on a more hurried handwrite _She doesn't know about Luke. _Lorelai smiled at Jess' thoughtfulness, Rory didn't need to know Luke had been so drunk last night.

Lorelai looked at the cereal boxes and scrunched her nose, she walked back upstairs, it wasn't everyday they had the house to themselves. Before getting in bed again she walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

"To late" she heard Luke groan from the bed, he had her pillow on his face.

"Sorry…" she winced, closing then anyhow. "I went downstairs first; I should've closed them before leaving"

"Nah, I should've drunk less" Luke's muffled response.

"It's not like you left the bar empty… they still had two unopened beers left over when we left" Lorelai teased and Luke groaned. He pulled the pillow from his face and slowly turned to the clock.

"Crap" he muttered. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Will's with Maisy and Bud, Rory and Jess are covering for you today"

"What? You told them to cover for me. No, Lorelai I have to go to work, I can't ask them to do that, what example am I setting?" he sat up and froze.

"Bad idea huh?" Lorelai asked referring to his sudden movement.

"MmHmm" Luke said without moving a muscle.

"Luke, I didn't ask them to do anything. Jess saw you last night and figured you might not be in a Diner-y mood, Rory doesn't know anything, Jess told her we should have the house alone for a few hours"

"MmHmm"

"Are you feeling queeze?"

"MmHmm"

"You want me to stop talking to you?"

"MmHmm"

"Ok, lay down when you feel less crappy and just relax everything is taken care of" Lorelai said grabbing her pillow and getting comfortable again.

.o0 A CoUpLe HoUrS LaTeR 0o.

Lorelai called Scott and asked him to go in a little early, she also asked Caesar if he could pull and all day, meaning opening and closing the Diner, Jess was going to go help with dinner rush. Luke just stayed in the room once Rory got home. Lorelai and Rory were having a girls day so far, and were just waiting for Buddy and Maisy to get there.

"So when they get here you'll call Jess and ask him to bring us a 'late lunch'?" Rory asked, again.

"Yes, what is so hard to grasp there?" Lorelai frowned.

"Nothing, it's just the 'late lunch' thing it kinda funny" Rory giggled. "Why is Luke still up there anyway?"

"Umm, he's not feeling good" Lorelai said.

"Oh, dinner didn't agree with him huh?"

"No, more like drinks didn't agree with him" Lorelai rephrased.

"Huh? Drinks? Why… oh. He's hung-over?"

"A little bit" Lorelai indicated with her fingers, Rory nodded, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go call Jess" Rory said grabbing the phone and going to her room, Lorelai went to open the door.

"Mommy!" Will exclaimed happily.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai…" Maisy warned, she was carrying Will, Buddy was getting his back from the trunk.

"Mommy?" Will's eyebrows shot up and he looked sad.

"I'm Lorelai, what's your name?" she extended her hand as to shake Will's.

"_Mommy!_" Will started crying and dropped his monster when extending his arms at Lorelai.

"What did you do?" Buddy asked walking up to them.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Lorelai said picking up Will's monster before taking him from Maisy. "Shh, Mommy was just kidding, Honey" Will hugged her tightly crying into her shoulder.

"There, he's on his way…" Rory walked into the living room, where they were now at. "What did you do to him?" she accused Lorelai.

"Why do you instantly assume it was me?" Lorelai frowned; Rory gave her a pointed look. Will was starting to quiet down, be he was still hugging Lorelai tightly.

"So, Luke's on his way here?" Buddy asked Rory.

"No, Jess is" she said with a small smile.

"Luke is upstairs" Lorelai told him.

"Rory?" Maisy asked.

"Yes?" Rory turned to look at her, Maisy opened her arms and Rory smiled and went over to give her a hug hello.

"He's upstairs?" Buddy asked and Lorelai nodded, Maisy and Rory started talking about something else. "Where is Jess coming from?"

"He's helping Caesar out" Lorelai said. "He volunteered" she added.

"Right, right" Buddy muttered _ok that's where they got it from _Lorelai thought thinking how much William complained when Luke did that, and now Will does it. "He's awake, isn't he?"

"Yes" Lorelai said already moving out of the way from Buddy and the stairs.

"Bud?" Maisy asked.

"I'll be right back" he said with a weird smile and walked upstairs.

.o0 ThE BeDrOoM 0o.

Luke was lying on his back and had a moisten washcloth on his forehead. Buddy walked in, not even knocking or anything.

"Luke?" he asked in a whisper.

"Wha…?"

"Does your head hurt?" he whispered again.

"Just a tad" Luke said sarcastically.

"Ok…" Buddy whispered nodding. "Take it like a man and get up!" Buddy yelled everybody downstairs heard him.

"Geez!" Luke sat up with a start, cloth flying off.

"So you're not glued to the bed" Buddy noted.

"If you're trying to be funny it's not working" Luke shot him a glare.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jess is working your shift"

"I didn't tell him to do that"

"Will slept with us tonight"

"I didn't tell Lorelai to do that, either"

"Oh I know, I offered; we know how crabby you get when you're hung-over"

"I would never snap at Will"

"You once snapped at Rory, or you forgot?" Buddy told him, and Luke looked down to his lap. "What's going on?"

"I forgot…"

"… Your Dads anniversary" Buddy finished for him. "I know. I meant why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because he was my Father and I forgot about him" Luke's voice grew.

"You didn't forget about _him _you forgot about the day he died" Buddy correct. "And who's not done that before?"

"What?" Luke frowned at Buddy.

"I forgot his anniversary barely two years after" Buddy admitted. "Heck, I only remembered when Rory told me about it"

"You forgot?"

"It's not like you were off doing God knows what, you were preoccupied with your family, something your Dad would've been proud of, heck I'm proud of you for it" Luke looked down ashamed. "And you remember him everyday, Lorelai say's you tell Will stories almost everyday"

"Yeah, if not me, Rory does" Luke admitted shyly.

"Anniversary's, well that one, is just a reminder of something sad. You should remember the good parts" silence.

"Thanks" Luke told him. "My head's still killing me because of your 'get up' bit, but thanks"

"That's why I'm here for, to make your hang over worse" Buddy added with a smirk, Luke snorted.

"I'll be down in a sec"

.o0 ThUrSdAy ChRiStMaS EvE 0o.

Ever since day one Luke and Lorelai had spent Christmas together, even before dating and before William's death. And when Lorelai and Rory moved to their house, Luke went there for Christmas and more times than not he ended up falling asleep on the couch. When they started dating he started falling asleep somewhere else. Once they moved in together they started having Maisy and Buddy over. Now, the invitation kind of spread a little more. Now, for the first time, it included her parents because of the good relationship Richard had going with Rory and Will. So this year it will be: Mia, Maisy, Buddy, Emily, and Richard as guests for Christmas dinner at Lorelai and Luke's place.

They had moved the couch a couple inches so they could fit a long table, something Emily would love. It would be Luke at the head of the table with Lorelai sitting opposite of him. Emily, Richard, Rory, and Jess on one side. Mia, Maisy, Buddy, and Will on the other side.

"Will you need to wear red, it's Christmas Eve" Lorelai argued with him, he was wearing black little slacks and a green turtle neck, she was trying to put a red sweater on him but he insisted on his blue cookie monster sweatshirt.

"Mommy, no" he wiggled all over the place.

"William Danes! I am not playing!" Lorelai said annoyed already, she wasn't looking forwards to this dinner and Will was making the anticipation worst. He gave Lorelai that special face he had. "No, no, no, Will, don't cry, I'm sorry"

"Daddy!" he burst full on crying.

"What's going on?" Luke walked into Will's room dressed in black slacks and a white undershirt.

"Daddy" Will ran to Luke and hugged his leg.

"Fine, Daddy will put on your sweater, I give" Lorelai stood up and pushed the sweater onto Luke's chest before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Luke asked Will who only looked up from hugging Luke's leg. "Fine, let's get this thing on you"

"No!" Will let go of Luke's leg and ran.

"Ah, now I know what happened" Luke said knowingly walking over to Will. Five minutes and over twenty tries later Will and Luke walked out of the room and to the master bedroom.

"See it wasn't so bad" Lorelai told Will who was wearing his red sweater but hugging his monster tightly, he gave her a 'this is your fault' look. "Cheer up kid, it Christmas" Lorelai said pinching his cheek and he pulled back. "Why are you angry at me for? You're Daddy was the one who put that sweater on"

"Nice" Luke called from where he was tucking in his burgundy shirt.

.o0 A LiTtLe LaTeR JeSs' RoOm 0o.

Since Lorelai and Rory were getting ready and Luke was doing 'finishing touches' on the dinner, Will was in Jess' room watching him get ready.

"Hey, Willy, do you know how to tie a tie?" Jess asked looking at Will through his mirror, Will gave Jess a look.

"Daddy" Will pointed to the door.

"No, your Daddy doesn't know how to tie a tie, your Mommy tie's them for him"

"Mommy" Will said pointing to the door.

"Your Mommy's busy" Jess pointed out. "Does Rory know?"

"Owy, no" Will said.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Jess finally turned around and lifted the tie in the air. "Because, what's it good for? It doesn't even cover anything" Will pointed at his neck. "You're not wearing one because you're not wearing a dress shirt, another advantage to being one"

"Jess, get out here and bring that stupid thing with you!" Luke called from the kitchen; he knew Jess was going to have trouble with the tie.

"Don't call him that, Uncle Luke, he has a name" Jess stated walking out of his room carrying Will who was holding Jess' tie.

"Not funny"

"Willy, why don't you go bug Rory for a while" Jess set Will on the floor and he ran to Rory's room.

"Will, I'm changing here!" Rory's shriek was heard followed closely by the slam of her door.

"Go upstairs and have Lorelai tie that thing" Luke told Jess.

"You need to learn how to tie them" Jess said chuckling.

"So do you. I have someone who does it for me, you don't" Luke pointed out walking back to the stove.

"You'd have a better guaranty if she were your wife" Jess said walking out of the kitchen and winced a little. "Sorry Luke, I didn't mean for to come out like that" Jess quickly said.

"That's not my fault, Jess, now go upstairs before anyone gets here" Luke told him with a serious voice, never turning away from the stove. Jess sighed and walked up the stairs. Luke sighed, pressed the bridge of his nose before continuing with dinner. Today was not the day to be talking about this.

.o0 A LiTtLe LaTeR 0o.

Maisy and Buddy were already there, Luke and Buddy were in the kitchen, the girls were in Lorelai's room, and Jess was on the couch. Will wouldn't let Buddy or Maisy in until they had kissed his cookie monster hello just like they had kissed Will.

"Mommy!" Will yelled up the stairs, face plastered against the little baby door. "Ookie monsa?"

"That he learns but he can't say 'Jess' properly" Jess mumbled.

"I don't know where your monster is, honey, ask your Daddy" Lorelai called down without even looking for it, Will sighed heavily like Luke usually does and went over to the kitchen.

"Daddy, ookie monsa?" Will asked lifting his hands and shoulders.

"I don't know, where did you leave it?" Luke asked and Will frowned at him. "Sorry. I don't know where it is, ask your Mom" Will whimpered and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mommy!"

"I don't know where your monster is, Will" Lorelai knowingly called, Will looked sad and about to cry.

"Hey Willy, want me to help you look for your monster?" Jess asked and Will turned to look at him with sad eyes. They looked for the Cookie Monster all over the house and found him resting in the middle of Lorelai's bed.

Later, Mia got there and she and Maisy started talking and catching up on stuff. Close to an hour later Emily and Richard arrived, Lorelai had told them a different hour that way they'd get to spend a couple hours with the people the actually wanted to have there.

"Hi, Mom" Lorelai said opening the door.

"Hello, Lorelai" Emily said looking around. "We saw other cars outside, is someone joining us?"

"Yes, Mia she's…"

"I know who she is Lorelai" Emily said with disgust, they were still in the foyer.

"Well her, and Buddy and Maisy" Lorelai said ignoring Emily's tone. "You met them at Rory's party"

"Yes, they're the people from the _Tavern, _am I right?"

"Yes" Lorelai sighed _what did I get myself into? _she thought. "Hi, Dad"

"Lorelai" Richard acknowledged.

"Are we going to stand here all night?" Emily asked.

"Of course, Mom, that's how we celebrate Christmas here" Lorelai answered, Emily shot her a glare. "Come on in. Dad, the guys are in the kitchen" Lorelai pointed and Emily turned to the living room where Mia and Maisy were talking and keeping an eye on Will. "Rory's in her room, she'll be out in a minute, she's talking to Dean"

"Ma?" Will tugged at Maisy's sleeve.

"We are talking, Will, and it's not very nice to interrupt" Maisy told him in a sweet tone.

"Daddy" Will pointed to the kitchen and Maisy place him down. "Ookie" Will pointed to his monster sitting between Mia and Maisy.

"Here you go" Mia handed the monster to Will and he walked off towards the kitchen, he couldn't run while hugging the monster. "He really does love that thing" Mia noted.

.o0 ThE KiTcHeN 0o.

"Daddy!" Will said happily when entering the kitchen.

"William" Richard acknowledged and Will stuck out his hand so Richard could shake it, he had taught Will that when he looked after him a while back. "Hello there" Richard got on one knee and shook Will's hand better. Will showed Richard his monster and waited expectantly. "That's… nice" Richard said looking at Will's stuffed animal.

"You're supposed to shake its hand also" Buddy said, Richard thought about it before doing so. Will smiled and went over to Luke.

"Anything you do or say to Will, you need to do or say to the Cookie Monster as well" Luke told him.

"Oh" Richard said.

"Richard, get up, you'll wrinkle your suit" Emily scowled walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy" Will tapped his mouth.

"We'll eat in a few minutes, Will, hold on" Luke told him and Will frowned. He walked up to a counter and reached up trying to grab something. "Will, I said wait" Luke told him, having seen him from the corner of his eye. Will stopped and pulled his hand back to hug his monster until they weren't watching him anymore.

"William, your Daddy said no" Buddy said in a firm voice. Will pulled back and walked over to Buddy and threw his arms up, Buddy picked him up he rested his head on his shoulder and waited for dinner.

.o0 DiNnEr TiMe 0o.

"Lorelai, it is not good for him to carry that thing everywhere he goes" Emily said taking the Cookie Monster from Will.

"Mommy?" Will asked shocked, Emily tossed the cookie monster onto the couch cushions.

"Mom…" Lorelai started.

"We will not have Christmas dinner with a stuffed animal, Lorelai" Emily said lifting Will and sitting him on his high chair, which was between Lorelai and Mia. Everybody kept quiet and just observed the scene, Lorelai took a deep breathe. She was trying, she really was, and having dinner without 'Ookie' for the night couldn't be so bad, could it? It couldn't be worse than getting into a heated discussion with Emily on Christmas Eve and before dinner.

"Let's eat" Lorelai said and took a seat, when Will saw his Mommy sitting down and not going for 'Ookie' he began crying and trying to get out of his chair. Luke gave Lorelai a Luke and she gave him one back. Richard and Emily did the same thing.

.o0 MiNuTeS LaTeR 0o.

"Mommy!" Will yelled crying, the rest were trying to ignore it. Luke couldn't eat he just kept staring at his food and as long as Will cried for Lorelai he wasn't gonna give into it; he wanted to avoid a fight with her later on. "_Mommy!" _Will was bright red with his cheeks soaked in tears. "Ookie Mommy!" Bud was like Luke, he just couldn't eat with Will crying like that but it wasn't his place to do something about it, he didn't know how Emily could be eating through this though. Mia, Maisy, Rory, and Lorelai kept up pretences and ate. Mia had pulled Will's plate away so he wouldn't make a mess.

"Lorelai, how can you let him act like that?" Emily asked in disgust, Richard turn to stare at his plate not believing Emily was behaving like _that_.

"That's it…!" Luke snapped and made a move to get up.

"I got it" Jess told him and got up. "You don't want to eat with a stuffed animal? Then don't…" he walked over to the couch and picked up the Cookie Monster. "I don't want to eat with Will crying his eye's out…" he gave Will 'Ookie' and then picked him out of his high chair. "We'll be in the kitchen…" Will hugged the monster tightly while cuddling into Jess' chest. "…Enjoy your Ookie-less dinner" and with that they left the room and went into the kitchen.

.o0 ThE KiTcHeN 0o.

"It's ok, Willy, 'Ookie's ok" Jess soothed and Will kept crying quietly.

"Jess…?" Luke walked into the kitchen, Jess sighed anticipating a big blow out.

"I'm sorry ok, I just…why should he get so upset over something so stupid? Especially tonight"

"I know what you mean; I'm not here to yell or anything. I came to tell you your dinner is getting cold"

"What?"

"Come on"

"I'm not gonna go back in there and let him cry throughout dinner" Jess said.

"He won't cry, now come on" Luke motioned with his head. Jess thought about it.

"Let's go" he said and they walked back to the table.

.o0 LiViNg RoOm 0o.

You couldn't even cut the tension with a chainsaw, it was so dense. Jess walked over to Will's high chair but he didn't want to be back in there.

"Ma?" he said in a sad quiet voice.

"Let her eat Will, come sit with me" Lorelai said and opened her arms.

"No" he said looking at her with a betrayed face. "Mommy, no!"

"Be nice" Maisy told him when Jess passed him over, Will hugged Maisy with one arm and his monster with the other. _Thanks for that, Mom _Lorelai thought.

.o0 A CoUpLe MiNuTeS LaTeR 0o.

Mia and Maisy had convinced Will on sitting 'Ookie' on Will's high chair, that way he was a part of dinner, Will could see him, and he wouldn't get dirty. Will was sitting on Maisy's lap and eating off of her plate, when he wasn't asking Mia for her food.

"Mommy" Will said and offered her a piece of bread, he was over his little grudge but Lorelai still felt bad for the look he had given her.

"Thanks baby" Lorelai smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Uddy?" Will turned to his other side to look at Buddy.

"Yes Will?" Buddy gave the boy his undivided attention, like he always did. Will smiled and started babbling, his voice rising and falling on certain parts making his 'story' more amusing. Lorelai smiled, _this is how it was supposed to be _Lorelai thought.

"Rory?" Emily said.

"Yes, Grandma?" Rory asked polite.

"How's your Father doing?" Emily asked, using Father instead of Christopher just to rub it in on Luke. _This is not how it's supposed to be _Lorelai thought. Rory's face fell.

"I… I don't… really know, Grandma" Rory said quietly.

"Oh, why not?" Emily frowned.

"Mom…" Lorelai said but Emily ignored her.

"It's just a question, Lorelai, no need for that tone" Emily told her.

"He hasn't called, Grandma"

"Oh, well… there's still a couple hours left, I'm sure he will" Emily said with a smile and returned to her food, Rory nodded with a sad look. Lorelai gave Luke a look and he shook his head trying not to sigh too loudly. "Oh! I have a fabulous idea" _oh no, no, no, no, no _Lorelai thought. "Why don't you call him and wish him a Merry Christmas? I bet he'll love the surprise" Rory looked at her food and then back up at Emily.

"I can't do that"

"Why not, is the phone not working, because if it isn't then he'll never call"

"He never does!" Rory snapped.

"Excuse me?" Emily looked appalled by the fact that Rory had snapped at her.

"Rory…" Luke whispered, since he was closer to her.

"We can't call him because we don't know his number" Lorelai said trying to draw attention to her and away from Rory.

"And why don't you?" Emily frowned, her voice dangerously close to angry.

"Last time he called, it was from an 'unstable' number" Lorelai air quoted.

"What does that mean?"

"That he didn't have a steady number, or he did but he didn't want to share it" Lorelai said with attitude in her voice.

"Nonsense, of course he'd want to share it. Give him a couple days I bet he'll call and give you his number" Emily said knowingly.

"Last time he called was July" Rory said and got up. "He didn't even call for my birthday, which I'm sorry to say but isn't very shocking" with that Rory walked out and went to her room.

"July? How could you let this happen?" Emily turned to Lorelai.

"How could I 'let this happen' are you kidding me?" Lorelai got mad.

"Lorelai…" Luke said.

"Emily…." Richard said at the same time as Luke.

"Jess, could you…?" Luke motioned with his head to Rory's room. Jess nodded and got up. Emily frowned.

"How dare you bring Christopher up? And on Christmas, is it you goal to make everybody cry today?" Lorelai hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that" Emily said.

RoRy's RoOm

"Hey" Jess walked in. "Cheer up, it wouldn't be Christmas if we didn't get bummed by our parents"

"Never knew that was what Christmas was all about" Rory said sarcastically.

"Well now you do… you also know Santa is not real right?"

"Yes…" Rory giggled. "And if I didn't this is a _very _bad way of finding out"

"True" Jess nodded and took a seat next to her on her bed.

"How come you don't care?" Rory asked after some silence.

"Care about what?"

"That Liz hasn't called?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's you're Mom and she hasn't called" Rory stated.

"Why should I care and not enjoy Christmas when she's out enjoying it so much that she actually forgot she had a son, which is not something new"

"So you really don't care?"

"Sadly enough this had been the best memory I have of Christmas, I'm not gonna let her ruin it, if she wants to call she can call, if not…" he shrugged.

"You're right. I shouldn't care… I mean, Christopher never does and it's not like I _need _him for anything, right?"

"I don't know, do you?" Rory thought about it.

"No, I've got Luke, I've always had Luke" Rory smiled a little.

"Ok then, let's go out there and have dinner because I'm very _very _hungry"

They walked out of Rory's room and the living room went silent, the tension had grown more since they'd left.

"Hey Luke, I think you have a growing bald spot in the back of you're head" Jess said walking past Luke and over to his seat, everybody started laughing except Luke, who only chuckled, and Emily who had a disgust look.

"Jess!" Luke scowled but with a smirk trying to show.

"Yes Uncle Luke?" Jess asked with an innocent look.

"Eat" was all Luke said

"Was that a car?" Lorelai asked straining to hear.

"I didn't hear anything" Luke told her and the rest assented.

.o0 FiNiShInG DiNnEr 0o.

When Will was done he wiggled until Maisy put him down, and then made Lorelai hand him his Cookie Monster before going over to the couch and setting the monster down. He walked over to his playpen and saw a bag with his blocks in there; he frowned a little before walking over to Luke.

"Daddy" Will pulled and Luke's shirt.

"Yes, Will" Luke turned to him and placed a hand over Will's to make him stop, Will pointed to his playpen. Luke frowned a little. "You want to go in your playpen?"

"No" Will said and pointed more. "Daddy" he resumed with the pulling.

"Stop that"

"Daddy" Will said exasperated, Luke sighed and got up. They walked over to the playpen, Luke lifted Will up and placed him inside; Will grabbed his blocks and Luke started walking away. "Daddy, Daddy"

"Will, I'm trying to eat" Luke turned around; Will lifted his arm telling Luke to take him out. "You just wanted the blocks, huh?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Will who smiled. Luke got Will out and he ran over to the coffee table carrying the bag of blocks.

A couple minutes passed and the men, except Richard, were clearing the table. Will had followed Buddy to the kitchen and was now walking back to the living room.

"Lorelai, is there something wrong with him?" Emily asked looking at Will, he had stopped by the stairs, and he was frowning and looking very concentrated.

"He's ok, Mom" Lorelai said giggling a little.

"Then why is he doing that?" Emily kept looking at Will; he stopped and walked over to Lorelai.

"Mommy, sinky" Will told Lorelai with big eyes.

"Thank you for telling me right away, next time tell me before" Lorelai said getting up.

"Why isn't he trained yet Lorelai?" Emily asked with a disgust look.

"He's still young and it takes time, besides everybody knows it's easier for them to learn in the summer time than in the cold weather" Lorelai answered while walking upstairs with Will.

While Lorelai changed Will, Mia went to the kitchen to say her goodbyes; she was leaving because she was going to work at the Inn so more people could be with their families. Emily and Richard had stayed sitting on the table while everybody else had gone to the kitchen for their goodbyes.

"There, not 'sinky' no more so go play" Lorelai said letting go of Will's hand when they reached the living room. "Why are you sitting here alone?" Lorelai frowned.

"They're all in the kitchen" Emily said making a face.

"Why?"

"Mia is leaving" Richard said.

"Oh, excuse me" Lorelai said and walked over to the kitchen leaving Will to play in the living room.

"Hi" Will told Richard and handed him a block before walking back to the coffee table.

"William, you seem to have forgotten this" Richard called, Will walked back and gave him another block before running off. "William?"

.o0 ThE KiTcHeN 0o.

"It's really sad you're leaving so soon" Rory said hugging Mia.

"I'm not leaving Stars Hollow, I'll be here until after New Year's" Mia told her.

"Ok, then I'm not so sad" Rory said pulling back.

"You're sure you don't want help tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure" Mia assured.

"Thanks, if it gets lonely there just call me or come by" Lorelai said.

.o0 A CoUpLe MiNuTeS LaTeR In ThE LiViNg RoOm 0o.

Luke had walked Mia to the door, Jess and Buddy had stayed in the kitchen, Lorelai, Rory, and Maisy were walking back to the living room.

"Dad?" Lorelai asked trying not to giggle.

"Yes, Lorelai?" Richard turn to look up to her, he was kneeling on the floor next to Will playing with his blocks.

"What are you doing?"

"We are building an empire" Richard said returning to the blocks.

"Ok" Lorelai said and turned to look at Emily who was still sitting down looking at her surroundings, Rory and Mia went over to sit on the couch. "Mom?" Lorelai called bringing Emily out of her daze.

"You should really redecorate this place" was all Emily said.

"I'll think about it" Lorelai said trying to ignore the sinking feeling, she didn't want more fights.

"Richard, hand Rory and William their presents, we should really get going" Emily said getting up.

"Yes Emily" was all Richard said, he got up, felt his pocket, and walked to the tree where he had left the presents before. "Here and here" Richard placed the gifts in front of their owners.

"I'll go get Luke" Lorelai said and walked over to where Luke was seeing Mia out.

"Open yours first, Will" Rory told him, he had already started anyhow. Will started tearing at the Christmas themed paper slowly, he froze once he saw the inside.

"Will?" Rory asked touching his shoulder, he snapped out of it and pushed the gift away before he started crying. "What's wrong?" Rory got up and went to the gift.

"Ma!" Will got up and ran to Maisy hugging her tight once she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Oh no" Rory whispered. "Grandma, Will doesn't like clowns, he's afraid of them actually" Rory picked up the gift and took all the paper off, in the box there were a lot of little clown cartoons, and in the inside was a big plastic clown face that made different depending on which part of it's face you'd touch, it you squeezed it's nose it had a typical clown laugh.

"What's going on?" Luke and Lorelai walked in, Luke went over to Maisy and Will. Rory showed Lorelai the opened present.

"Oh" Lorelai said.

"Will, it's ok, it's just a toy" Luke picked Will up. "Come help me in the kitchen" Will hugged Luke tight when they walked away.

"I'll go make sure he's not frightened" Richard said walking after Luke.

.o0 ThE KiTcHeN 0o.

"Could I have a moment alone with Luke?" Richard asked Jess and Buddy.

"Of course" Buddy said and walked to the living room.

"I'll go change…" Jess said and started to his room.

"Jess…"

"Fine, I'll be in the living room" Jess turned around and went after Buddy.

"I'd sent Will away also but…"

"I understand, and it's no problem"

"Ok" Luke said rearranging Will to be more comfortable.

"There's another present…" Richard said pulling a little box out of his pocket. "This is for you and Lorelai, but mostly you" he handed the box to Luke.

"Me?" Luke took the box frowning.

"It's something you need, especially now" Richard said.

"Something we need? Inside this little box?" Luke asked and opened the box. "What's this?"

"They are keys"

"I know that, but…"

"They're for your new truck. The last one was wrecked and you can't function with just one car, with Rory and Jess going back and forth to Chilton and back everyday"

"You… you got us a car?"

"A truck" Richard corrected.

"A truck, you got us a truck?"

"A 2001 Ford F150 to be exact. That's next years model, there's no reason in getting a 2000 if it'll be out of style in a week" Richard explained.

"A… a Ford 2001…"

"I know I know your truck was a Chevy, but this is the best out there right now, I asked"

"Yes it is but…"

"Do you want to see it, show it to Lorelai?" Richard asked with a weird smile.

"It's here? Now? Out there?" Richard nodded. "Lorelai!" Luke called walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "Watch him for a sec" Luke passed Will to Maisy. "You come with me" he pulled Lorelai towards the door. "Here" he handed her, her jacket.

"Luke what…?" before she could finish he pulled her out of the house.

"Your Dad got us a car" Luke said pointing to the blue truck in their driveway.

"Oh my God" Lorelai's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God is an understatement" Luke said still looking at the car from afar, he turned to look at Lorelai. "Breathe" Lorelai took a deep breath, her eyes still big, and hands still over her mouth.

"Mom…" Rory, Jess, Richard, and Emily joined them outside while Buddy and Maisy stayed inside looking after Will. "…What's going on?"

"Nice truck, who's is it?" Jess asked walking over to the truck.

"It's Luke's" Richard said.

"You bought a truck?" Jess asked amazed.

"No…" Luke started but was cut off.

"I got it for him, and Lorelai, it's a Christmas present" Richard said sticking out his chest in pride.

"You what!" Emily shrieked.

"I bought them a truck Emily" Richard repeated, while giving Emily a firm look, as if to say 'just drop it'. She of course, either didn't see the look or chose to ignore it.

"Why would you do that? What possible reason is there for you to buy them a brand new truck?"

"They needed one. Their other one was totaled, and with both Rory and Jess needing a car for when school starts back up, its obvious to see that one car isn't enough for a 5 person family, especially one that has two people working and two, almost adult, kids at school." Richard defended his gift while at the same time proved his approval for Lorelai and her family.

"Family! FAMILY? They aren't a _family_? Luke and Lorelai aren't even engaged, and we all know that just because she had his child, doesn't mean that they will last. And Jess that boy! He's a delinquent who by some fluke got into a prestigious school. I bet it's only a matter of time before he is kicked out. They are living a deluded and unorthodox lifestyle."

Luke and Lorelai stood there, his fists clenched as they both shook with anger. Jess placed his hand on Rory's shoulder who had tensed up from the second Emily began to speak.

Just as Luke was about to defend himself, his family, his own life, Lorelai spoke up.

"How dare you! How dare you come into my house and insult my kids, my family. What gives you the right to pass judgment? I kept my mouth shut when you passed judgment on mine and Luke's skills as parents; I kept my mouth shut when you passed judgment on my home and even our lifestyle, I still kept my mouth shut when you made both Rory and Will cry _on Christmas Eve_!. I figured in a few hours you will be gone, and it will all be over. But I will NOT stand by as you insult my family. Just because Luke and I aren't married doesn't make us any less in love or any less a family. Just because Bud, Maisy and Mia aren't blood related, doesn't mean they aren't part of our family. They are there for us, they support us and our 'lifestyle' as you put it, and just because Jess isn't our actual son, doesn't mean we don't see him like one. We love him and support him as much as we do Rory and Will, he may not be ours biologically but that doesn't make us love him any less, and he is still considered as one of our children. You will not come into our home and insult our kids." Lorelai shook with anger as her voice got louder and louder. Emily only scoffed in an insulted manner.

"There is no need to make a scene Lorelai. Really! Must you always be so dramatic?"

Luke had stepped forward and put his hand on her arm, and pulled her back slightly. He could see how worked up she was getting and how hurt she really was by Emily's words.

"EMILY! Do you ever think before you speak? And not about you but about the other people's lives?" Richard asked, shocked by Emily's actions tonight.

"Watch your tone with me, Richard" Emily scoffed.

"I will use any tone I want!"

"Rory, go inside, you too Jess" Lorelai said. There was a small silence as Rory and Jess went inside.

"If they need the truck so much why don't _they_ buy it? If they can send _that_ _boy_ to Chilton, then they can buy a truck by themselves" Emily said as soon as the front door closed.

"They're not paying for Chilton…" Richard said _oh no. dad, no! _Lorelai thought. "… I am"

"You're what?" Emily asked furious.

"I'm paying for Rory's tuition" Richard said so Emily wouldn't freak because he was paying for Jess'.

"Why aren't you paying for Rory's tuition?" Emily asked Lorelai who was speechless.

"They are paying for Jess' so I offered to pay for Rory's" Richard answered noticing Lorelai's trapped face.

"You put _him_ before your own daughter's education? Where are your priorities? And why didn't I know about this?" she turned to Richard.

"Because you didn't need to. It is my money and I do with it what I wish with it, that's why I'm paying for Rory's school and I got them a truck, so drop it Emily" Richard said sternly, Lorelai had never seen her father act like that, not towards her mother. Emily shot Richard a glare and walked over to their car.

"We're leaving!" was all Emily said before going inside the car and slamming the door close.

"I'm sorry about this, Merry Christmas" Richard said and went to the car. Lorelai was still a little in shock, her father never having defended her like that. The car drove off a second later.

"You ok?" Luke whispered in her ear trying not to startle her.

"Yeah" Lorelai nodded. "Let's go inside and enjoy Christmas… or what's left of it" she hugged herself and started walking towards the door.

"Hey?" Luke called, he walked after her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she stopped and turned to look at him. Luke smirked before leaning in and kissing her.

"You still have to dress like Santa for Will" Lorelai whispered with a smile and closed eyes when they pulled back. Luke groaned and kissed her again. "Doing that won't change my mind" he kissed her again, with more feeling.

"You sure?" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"Santa who?" Lorelai said before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss, Luke chuckled.

"See…!" Jess yelled from the opened doorway. "… I told you they wouldn't be cold" he said while closing the door. Lorelai giggled.

"Geez"

"He's right, you know?"

"What?" Luke frowned at her.

"Are you cold?" Luke shook his head. "See, he's right" she pecked him one last time before skipping over to the door; and with that Luke's job, getting her mind off of her parents, was done.

.o0 InSiDe 0o.

"William Danes…!" Lorelai screeched entering the house. "March that tushy of yours to the living room and open your present!" she said in a stern voice, Will ran over and hugged Maisy tight.

"Lorelai…" the stern voice of Buddy was heard.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

.o0 A LiTtLe LaTeR 0o.

Rory had past out on the living room floor, as in sleeping not fainted. Lorelai and Luke walked Buddy and Maisy outside, to say their goodbyes and to see the, now, famous truck. Will had started crying when they didn't let him go outside, Jess told Luke he'd watch after Will.

"Come on kid, or you'll wake up your sister and we all know how she gets when that happens" Jess said picking up Will who was banging on the entrance door wanting to go outside. "Hey, where did you leave Ookie? He'll get lonely" Jess walked away from the door an to the living room where he assumed the stuffed animal was, all the while Will was pulling back from Jess and leaning towards the direction of the door. "Here's Ookie, now let's go" they walked over to Jess room.

Jess placed Will on his bed and handed over Ookie, Will hugged the cookie monster but kept crying.

"What do you say we loose your annoying black shoes?" Jess said taking them off, Will started to calm down. "So you're like us huh? Hate getting all dressed up, I think I got that from the Dane's side of the family" it was a proven fact that talking to Will made fall asleep. "Are you starting to fall asleep?"

"No" Will said quietly while rubbing his eye.

"I think you are, Willy" Jess teased.

"No" Will said sadly now.

"Why not? Big boys need sleep also, even Luke sleeps" Jess said taking off his tie, shirt, and stuff before grabbing a sweat shirt and putting it on. When he turned back to look at Will, he had big sleepy eyes and was gobbling a little. "Kid you're practically asleep right now" Jess chuckled.

"No" Will said barely audible.

"Come on" Jess picked Will up and he instantly got comfortable on Jess' chest and shoulder. "Not sleepy huh?" Jess mumbled. Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So this was your third Christmas, did you like it?" Will went a little limp on Jess' arms. "It was probably the worst one you've had, and sadly enough… it's the best one I've had" Jess admitted knowing Will was asleep just like Rory. "If you ever take for granted what you have here, I'll come back and kick your ass all through town"

"Jess?" a groggy Rory asked.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping" he said nervously.

"I was but Will woke me up with his crying, it took me a couple minutes to actually get going. Is he asleep?"

"Umm… yeah" Jess was a tad distracted _it doesn't seem like she heard me. _

"Jess!" Rory called again annoyed.

"Wha…?"

"I said hand him over, I'll take him to Mom and Luke's room and have them deal with him then"

"Oh, ok" he was still a little out of it.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "Thanks"

.o0 CoUpLE MiNuTeS LaTeR, ThE BeDrOoM 0o.

"There's a present for you on the bed" Luke said, he had walked into their room a little before her to get his pajamas.

"Ooh dirty!" Lorelai smiled and hurried into her room thinking Luke had left her something there. "Hey!"

"Shh or you'll wake him" with that Luke left to get ready for bed.

"Ha, like if you'd wake up" she told Will while carefully picking him up. "You're just as a heavy sleeper, if not heavier, than Luke"

Luke was ready and in by while Lorelai got Will ready; Luke was almost asleep by the time she got back from getting Will, and herself, ready for bed. Lorelai closed their door, turned off the lights and climb into bed very, very, close to Luke on her stomach.

"Hon?" she whispered and only got a grunt of acknowledgement. "Luke…?" she leaned closer to kiss his cheek repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a grumbled.

"He's awake"

"He is tired" Luke corrected, Lorelai moved her kisses to his neck.

"Well too bad because it's Christmas Eve"

"No it's not. It's after midnight so that'll make it Christmas"

"Even more of a reason to do this" she rearranged herself so now she was lying on him, his arms instinct wrapped around her. "We need to make up for Christmas Eve"

"Is there something I can say to stop this besides telling you I'm exhausted?" Luke asked really enjoying having her pressed so tightly over him, and what she was doing on his neck.

"If you really, _really, _want me to stop, I will" Lorelai said but she mumbled it directly to his neck. Luke groaned before pulling her lips to his.

.o0 NeXt MoRnIng 0o.

Everybody was woken up by Lorelai so they could open the presents. Needless to say nobody was happy about that since they had all gone to bad rather late. Lorelai didn't know who the crankiest person was, it was a tie with Luke and Will; Jess had learned long ago to ignore Lorelai and her weird antics.

Of course the person with more presents was Will but he only focused on his Cookie Monster related presents, until they showed him the BIG present. It took him a while to take all the paper off but once he did Will only looked at the box funny.

"It's a four-wheeler, baby" Lorelai said excitedly and pointed to the picture on the side of the box. "See your Daddy is gonna build it, and then we plug it in for a while, and you'll be driving it in no time"

"With a helmet" Luke added.

"Sure, whatever" Lorelai waved him off. "You'll be the coolest baby in the playground; you have your own bike"

"No baby" Will frowned at her.

"You're right, sorry, big boy. You'll be the only _big boy _at the playground with your own four-wheeler" Will smiled and went over to examine the box more carefully.

"Daddy" Will tapped the box anxiously.

"Thanks for telling him Daddy was going to build it" Luke shot Lorelai a glare, he was exhausted at the moment and all he wanted was a nap, something he had hoped Will would want also.

"Do you really want me building something with a motor that Will is going to use constantly?" Lorelai asked.

"When you put it that way…" Luke teased and Lorelai glared at him.

"Are we done here? Because I want to sleep more" Jess said getting up and gathering the stuff he had gotten.

"Yes, go sleep, cry baby" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"No baby" Will said again.

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to your annoying cousin Jess"

"Sss no baby" Will informed Lorelai.

"Hey, are you turning my kid against me?" Lorelai frowned at Jess.

"Yes!" was all Jess said before going into his room, two seconds later his head popped out of the door. "Oh! And thanks!" with that he closed it and went to sleep some more.

"Mom, can I…?" Rory pointed to her room.

"You're deserting me also?" Lorelai exaggerated.

"Yes I am, I'm sleepy because I never thought you'd wake us at five just to open presents" Rory scowled and went to her room leaving all her stuff behind.

"What about you?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I wish I could take a nap, I really do, but I have to build this thing for Will" Luke said getting up and going over to where the big box was.

"You don't have to do that now. Do it later…" she walked over to Luke. "…come take a nap with us" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Will's up, he'll never let us nap"

"Will's practically asleep already" she motioned to where all the wrapping paper had been bunched up, Will was lying on it almost asleep.

"In that case…" Luke went over to pick up Will. "… Lets go" he motioned with his head to the stairs. The three of them went upstairs; Luke placed Will in his room before going over to their room and falling asleep with Lorelai cuddled against him.

Later that day Will had been whining until he saw Luke actually working on building the four-wheeler. Once it was build Will sat on it for close to twenty minutes while it was getting charged. The four-wheeler wouldn't be good to ride until the next day, besides it was cold out and started to get dark.

The whole day was spent being lazy in the house. And at night, after dinner, they all watched a movie before going to bed. To Lorelai this was the definition of a perfect Christmas, mostly because it didn't include Emily but in reality because it was all the family together.

**

* * *

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized **

**Tell me if you liked this chapter and the quickness of it. Also… would it have been better if I had posted this chapter and last as just one?**

**Remeber to keep your eyes open for when FF lets me update again.**


	18. A Parents thingy

**Kylie… 'alis volat propiis' (I think I got it right)**

**I know it took a while, but that's because I took a little time off of this since I gave you two back to back chapters last time. I'm back now (no back to back this time though)**

**OH! The prequel is in the works, I'm not gonna post anything until it's all done though, that way my updates won't take forever. Right now Rory's around age… 2 or 3, but I go back and add/rewrite so it might take a little more time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.o0 Couple Days After Christmas 0o.**

"Please Luke" Lorelai whined. "It can't just be there doing nothing, it's meant to be used"

"Lorelai…" Luke groaned and tried to get more comfortable, it was a miracle that Will had slept in but apparently Lorelai didn't want to sleep.

"Please…" she stretched the word. "We can all go on a small road trip, just for today. Come on, we're bored and you have a bran new truck"

"Fine, just let me sleep for another hour" Luke resigned.

"But…"

"Go get Will's stuff ready and leave me alone" he flipped over so his back was facing her.

"Fine" Lorelai said and then smiled. "Road trip!" she ran out of the room.

It had taken almost two hours for all of them to get ready to leave. They had driven over to Woodbury to spend the day there, Luke had to load up Will's new four-wheeler onto the truck's bed because Lorelai wanted to take Will to Woodbury's park and teach him how to ride it, the park there was bigger then the one in Stars Hollow.

It had taken some time, but within half an hour Will was riding all over the park. Jess and Rory had wondered off to a book store they had seen near the park. Lorelai and Luke kept their eyes on Will making sure he was ok and that he didn't wonder off.

All in all it had been a very family like day since it had ended with dinner at Sniffy's. The new truck working perfectly, too bad that it didn't come with a no-whining feature for the three kids in the back seat. On the drive back Lorelai had to ride in the back with Rory and Will since Jess had won the toss and he was going to ride shotgun to Luke's driving, with Rory pouting in the back. It didn't matter how much the three of them whined, he had set his foot down insisting no one would be driving the truck, beside him, until school started; and even then, Jess could only use it to go to and from school. Something Jess insisted wouldn't work because he'd be asking for the truck a lot.

**_0o. Coffee Place In Hartford .o0_**

Max Medina was sitting there drinking his coffee, it was his second cup that day, and today was the first day of the new semester so it'll be a long day.

"Quick pit stop, three coffees and a hot chocolate to go; Will, leave that alone" a rushed Lorelai ran into the coffee place.

"Hi" Will said brightly and waved at Max who chocked with his coffee before smiling at Will.

"Oh! Hi" Lorelai said brightly while going through her purse to find some cash.

"Miss Gilmore" Max acknowledged with a smile _Miss, not Mrs. Miss _his mind told him.

"Lorelai please"

"Ok, Lorelai"

"Much better" she smiled and turned back to the girl behind the counter. "Hurry please"

"Why the rush?"

"I have to drive to Chilton and drop Rory and Jess off before driving back to the Inn for an 8am meeting, all the while doing so without caffeine in my body because idiot Luke didn't make some in the morning, plus I have to deal with Will because, again, Luke didn't take him" Lorelai sounded annoyed.

"Ah… well, if it'd help I can give Rory and Jess a ride, after all I'm heading in that direction" Max offered shyly but with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Lorelai's eyes grew, and so did her smile.

"Well, yeah, if it'll help you out" he shrugged.

"Oh my God…!" Lorelai shrieked and hugged Max. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept hugging him trying not to squish Will in the process.

"No problem" Lorelai pulled back a little and Max moved forwards and kissed her, to his surprise she kissed him back. He pulled back and looked Lorelai in the eye before turning to look at Will and what he was doing _why is he beeping? _The beeping got louder and Lorelai and Will's image began to fade. "What…?" suddenly he couldn't see her, Will, or the coffee place, and the beeping was at its fullest. "Great" Max grumbled and turned his alarm off.

**.o0 Stars Hollow 0o.**

"Mmm go lock the door" Lorelai said pulling back from Luke's lips, he had woken up a little earlier then usual and decided to wake up Lorelai also but since everybody was home because of winter break she didn't want to risk anybody walking in on them.

"Can't… busy" he kept kissing her.

"I've noticed but…" Lorelai started but was cut off.

"Mommy!" Will ran into their room, he had gotten very good at opening doors.

"Great, see, I told you to lock the door" she poked Luke's chest as Will pulled himself on top of their bed.

"Yeah, yeah" Luke rolled over to lie on his back. Will sat between them and placed Ookie on top of Lorelai. "Why are you up? It's too early for you to be up" Will tapped his mouth.

"Aw are you hungry?" Lorelai cooed and Will nodded looking at Luke expectantly. "I'm hungry too" and now Lorelai looked at Luke expectantly.

"Wait, so I woke up earlier, didn't get lucky and I still have to make you guys breakfast?"

"Umm… yeah" Lorelai faked thinking about it.

"Fine…" Luke sat up. "Come on kid, you'll at least have my cooking skills" he picked Will up.

"Ookie!" Will yelled in panic.

"Right, sorry" Luke turned back and picked up the stuffed animal and handed it to Will. "Don't you dare fall asleep" he threatened Lorelai.

"Well, there's only two things that can keep me awake this early and I haven't gotten either one of them" Lorelai mumbled getting more comfortable in bed.

"Don't doubt for one moment that I won't drop freezing water on you if you're asleep by the time I come back"

"Fine, fine…" she sat up. "I'll go take a shower"

"Good" and with that Luke left the room and Lorelai lay back down.

"Mommy!" Luke had made Will sneak in and yell near Lorelai's head.

"Luke!" Lorelai groaned after her heart returned to her body.

"Yes, dear?" he asked innocently before picking a giggling Will up and using him as a human shield so Lorelai wouldn't throw anything at Luke.

"Wuss!"

**.o0 Later that Day 0o.**

Luke was at the Diner, Lorelai, Jess, Rory, and Will were at the house, mostly bored out of their minds.

"We could go to the Mall" Rory offered.

"It's like four already" Lorelai whined.

"We can go move stuff around the market and annoy Taylor"

"I'm banned from the Market until January 20th" Lorelai sighed.

"You got banned?" Jess asked amused.

"I got caught switching stuff around" Lorelai waved it off.

"I didn't know he could ban you" Jess frowned.

"He actually can't, but he did threaten Mom with other stuff if she walked into the Market before the 20th" Rory explained.

"Oh, ok" Jess nodded and turned back to play with Will.

"We can go to the Diner and have some Ice Cream" Rory offered lamely.

"I'm more in a pie mood, than an ice cream mood" Lorelai said after thinking about it. "Jess?"

"Chili fries" he answered.

"Baby, you wanna go see Daddy?" Lorelai asked Will and he moved his right hand as if he was riding a motorcycle. "I'll take that as a yes" Lorelai said getting up and grabbing his jacket, and a mini version of Will's jacket she had made for his Cookie Monster when Will refused to go outside if Ookie wasn't wearing a jacket. Which at first was cute but when Lorelai was running late to the Inn and Will wouldn't step a foot outside the door Lorelai decided to make the jacket for Ookie.

"Daddy" Will said excitedly and followed Lorelai with Ookie in his right hand.

"We're not taking your four-wheeler" Lorelai said putting his jacket on. "Sad face won't help your case"

"Mommy…"

"Fine, you can take it if you leave Ookie here" she told him and Will's mouth dropped open.

"No" Will hugged Ookie tighter to himself. "Ookie" he ran back to the living room and behind Rory.

"What did you do?" Rory asked Lorelai. Rory would move a little to the right and Will moved a little to the right also, she'd move to the left and so would Will.

"Nothing" Lorelai said and tried getting Ookie from Will.

"No Mommy"

"Ookie needs his jacket honey, do you want him to get cold?"

"Owy" Will handed Ookie to Rory and waited until she put the jacket on the stuffed animal before taking it back.

"Freak" Lorelai told him teasingly.

"Are you done now?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Let's go"

**.o0 Next Day, The Diner 0o.**

"Will, get away from the window" Luke said rushing through tables. Will had his nose plastered on the window, he was looking to the center of town where it was filled with puppies that needed a new owner; Luke kept hoping Lorelai would go straight to the Inn and not know about the puppies in the center of town.

"Daddy…" Will said in awe and pointed to the outside. He was so into the puppies that Ookie lay forgotten inside his playpen.

"You are so your mothers son" Luke mumbled. "No pets, that's what we have Jess for" Luke teased picking up Will and moving him over to the high chair.

"No" Will wiggled and struggled.

"You need breakfast first" Luke said in a stern voice, placing the table part of Will's high chair.

"No!"

"Eat" Luke said placing the plate in front of Will who put on his stubborn face, Luke stood directly in front of Will and narrowed his eyes; those Danes men had weird communication skills. A couple seconds passed by before Will reached for his breakfast and began eating. "Good choice" Luke said and walked back to tend to the rest of the Diner. Will would take a bite and then turn his attention back to the windows.

"Luke, darling, I think there's something intriguing outside, for William that is" Patty said she had been watching Will for a while now.

"He's fine" Luke said rushing by her side.

"Daddy…" Will sing-sung and tapped his plate against the chair. "…daddy… daddy… daddy…" he continued.

"You're done" Luke took his plate once he passed by. Will then started banging his hands.

"Daddy… daddy… daddy…"

"Ok, ok, I get it" Luke took a moment and placed Will back on the floor, once he was set he ran towards the window again.

"Nothing intriguing, right?" Patty said with her trademark smile.

"It's just the puppies" Luke said from the counter.

"Ookie!" Will suddenly realize his trustworthy monster was not with him and turned to look at Luke with a shocked expression.

"In the playpen" Luke pointed and Will went over to see if it was true.

"Here you go, handsome" Patty said handing Ookie to Will who smiled brightly before going over to the window again. "Luke, if you want I can take him out there so he can see the puppies up close"

"I don't know" Luke hesitated. Will giggled when he saw a puppy jump and tried to get a better look, they heard a soft thump when his forehead hit the window. "Fine" Luke sighed. "Five minutes" Luke said sternly.

"Oh don't tell me, tell him" Patty said pointing to Will.

"Will, Miss Patty is gonna take you to see the puppies" Luke said putting Will's jacket on, Will smiled more. "You're going for five minutes and then you're coming back here, ok?" Luke said even though Will had no idea what five minutes was.

"Ookie" Will showed Luke the monster, he wanted Ookie's jacket also or otherwise the monster would get cold.

"Why don't you leave him here? That way you can play with the puppies and Ookie won't get dirty" Luke said taking the stuffed animal.

"Daddy…" Will said scared.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him" Luke assured, he was squatting down to Will's level. "I think he's afraid of puppies…" Luke whispered in Will's ear and that made him giggle. "Just like you're afraid of clowns" Will's giggles stopped. "Now go with Patty and I'll take care of Ookie" he stood up and gave Will a slight pat on the tush so he'd go.

"Bye-bye daddy" Will said and took Patty's hand. Luke kept his eyes on them until he couldn't see them anymore because of all the puppies' cages.

**.o0 Outside 0o.**

"…Skippy" Rory stated.

"Hey! That doesn't count" Lorelai whined.

"Yes it does, you insisted on taking care of it all by yourself and look how that turned out" Rory reminded.

"He's still alive… I think"

"You abandoned him" Rory said almost giggling. "And lied about it to Luke"

"Well… he was mocking me right along with that damn hamster"

"All the more reason not to get a dog, Luke won't like it and he won't help and we all know what the fate of that dog would be"

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of keeping things alive"

"Sure" Rory nodded reading a dog's tag.

"Will…"

"Luke" Rory said to the reason Will was ok.

"You…"

"Luke again" Rory sing-sang.

"Ha! Me" Lorelai said proudly.

"Umm Luke again" Rory said laughing. "The only thing you've been fully responsible off was that hamster, and… well, we know how that ended" Rory said and moved to another cage.

"But…" Lorelai stopped and thought about it. "Huh, I guess Luke does keep all of us alive" she caught up with Rory.

"Mommy!" Will said happily.

"Will?" Lorelai frowned at seeing Will with Patty. "Hey kid, do you like the puppies?" Lorelai picked him up and Will nodded.

"Sorry kid, but we aint getting one" Rory said and Will turned to look at her.

"Mommy?" he looked at Lorelai.

"Unless your Daddy says 'yes' then Rory's right" Lorelai told him.

"Ookie!" Will remembered.

"Where did you leave him?" Rory asked knowing how panicky Will could get when he didn't have his monster.

"Daddy"

"Let's go get coffee then" Lorelai said happily. "Thanks Patty" Lorelai added and then they walked away.

**.o0 Mid January 0o.**

Jess' first day at Chilton was a mess, the school part was ok though, the problem was in getting out of the house. Rory and Jess had both woken up at the same time, Rory took the downstairs bathroom and Jess refused to take the upstairs one because he said he didn't want to take a shower where Lorelai and Luke had most likely done it. So Rory's entire shower time was accompanied by Jess pounding against the door, which got to Luke's nerves, and woke up Will and Lorelai.

Breakfast had gone smoothly, only a few disagreements between the two teens. When it got time to leave Rory made a fuss about how Jess was driving; she only did that to annoy Jess, frankly it was better that way, she could monopolize the radio.

Since Jess' guardians were the same as Rory's then they didn't have to go with him on the first day since they already knew how it all worked. Once in school Rory ushered Jess towards the Headmasters office and from there they parted ways.

His schedule wasn't that bad, he had some classes with Rory and some without, some with Paris and some without, and then there were the weird classes where he was with both of them, which he knew couldn't end well. He also shared some classes with Tristan, he was scattered there along with the girls.

All in all Jess experience with private schools was going ok. They had worked a schedule that worked… some of the times. Now they didn't fight over the bathroom or breakfast or who'd drive, they'd hold in everything and only fight on the drive there and back, but that was because Luke couldn't scowl at them.

"This is stupid" Jess said again for the fourth time since he and Rory had been driving back.

"Drop it" Rory pleaded.

"Why do we need a parent teacher… thing?"

"Thing?" Rory asked amused.

"Yes, thing. Why do we need one? It's stupid we're sixteen for Pete's sake!"

"It's not a 'thing', it has a name, it's a parent's day" Rory said chipper.

"Why are you so happy about this?"

"Because it makes you act all crabby" Rory said and began laughing.

"Do you wanna walk home?" Jess said with a glare which made Rory laugh more.

**.o0 Luke and Lorelai's Bedroom Later That Night 0o.**

"So you think they waited until the last possible moment to tell us?" Lorelai wondered, she was lying in bed looking at the paper that requested the presence of a parent for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and the presence of a parent for Jess Mariano.

"No, otherwise they would've told us Wednesday morning" Luke said, he was getting ready for bed.

"The told us Tuesday afternoon, that's kind of the same"

"Kind of" Luke nodded teasingly.

"So… tomorrow we'll be going to school?" Lorelai asked dreading it and Luke nodded. "You think I have to wear the uniform?"

"Umm… no, but I'd appreciate it" he said cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Noted" Lorelai said giggling. "I don't wanna go to school" she whined.

"It's only for one day" Luke said sighing knowing Lorelai would keep whining until tomorrow after three.

"But it'll be boring following Rory around all day and listening in on her classes. Plus she and Jess don't share any classes tomorrow, but Paris does share three" Lorelai said even more annoyed and Luke chuckled. "Shut up or I'll trade you" she threatened narrowing her eyes.

"You can't, you're Rory's Mom" Luke said with a smirk. "Plus, do you really wanna follow Jess around all day? He doesn't share your wit" Luke said with a serious face but he was mocking Lorelai.

"That is true" she nodded, Luke got under the covers.

"Go to sleep, you've got school tomorrow" he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up!" she smacked him. "Man am I glad Jess is living here, otherwise you'd be staying home tomorrow"

"Or… I could've gone with Rory and _you_ could've stayed home"

"Damn it, Jess!" Lorelai said after a while.

"Shh you're gonna wake Will" Luke said chuckling and listening if he had been woken up.

"Did you call Maisy?" Lorelai asked after making sure Will was still asleep.

"Yep, she said to take him over to the tavern and they'll look after him"

"Good, they love having him over, he helps with the tips"

"Why don't I get better tips then?"

"Because it's Stars Hollow… And because you're you" Lorelai added with a giggle.

"Gee thanks" he rolled his eyes.

"Anytime babe, now shush I need my beauty sleep so I get good grades" Lorelai said and pecked his lips before settling down.

"What about me?"

"Wear you're tight jeans" Lorelai said and Luke tickled her. "Hey, what are you doing!" Lorelai asked laughing trying to push his hands away.

"Since I don't need 'beauty sleep' I need to entertain myself"

"But _I _need beauty sleep"

"Wear tight jeans" Luke mumbled near her ear before kissing her neck.

"That always helps" Lorelai nodded slightly before turning over and meeting his lips with hers. "I never did this before class" she whispered against his lips. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah, all the time" Luke nodded with a smirk.

"Not pillow talk material"

"Sorry. No, never had sex before in my life, I'm actually a virgin" Luke said sarcastically.

"Better, now let's hope you don't suck at it" Lorelai giggled.

"I'm kind of hoping for the opposite from you actually" Luke teased.

"Luke!" Lorelai said giggling. "That was naughty and I like it" she smiled and kissed him again.

**.o0 Next Morning 0o.**

"Mom?" Rory said nudging Lorelai.

"I don't wanna go to school" Lorelai whined and turned over.

"Come on, Luke already tried twice and now he sent me over because he said you bit him"

"Yes I did and I'll bite you too"

"What why?" Rory took a step back.

"Because you're annoying your tired mother"

"Why are you tired, you went to sleep like at nine" Rory frowned.

"No, we went upstairs at nine; Luke kept me up till a little after midnight" Lorelai mumbled.

"Aw gross!" Rory made a face. "And I touched the sheet, I need another shower" she left the room.

"Is she up?" Luke asked walking upstairs.

"No, and it's your fault" Rory walked past him.

"Huh?" Luke frowned and went into their bedroom. "Rory blamed me for this"

"She's right"

"Get up, now" he said sternly. "And I swear try to bite me again and I'll bite back" he warned.

"Fine I'm up" and she did sit up.

"You have fifteen minutes before we leave"

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner" Lorelai scolded and ran to the bathroom.

"How is everything my fault?"

"You're a man" was all Lorelai said before the door to the bathroom closed.

"Right, I forgot"

"You forgot you were a man?" Jess asked with a weird face. "Gee Uncle Luke, you must be really small to forget something like that" Luke stopped, turned to look at Jess but said nothing; Jess saw Luke's face and knew he had gone a tinsy bit too far. "I'll go warm up the car" and with that he ran outside. Luke waited until the door closed before going to get Will.

**.o0 Upstairs, Will's Room 0o.**

"Damn it, Will" Luke said walking into his room, Will was standing there without his jeans and was pulling at his diaper.

"Hi Daddy" Will said looking at Luke briefly before returning to the task at hand, taking off his diaper.

"No, no, no, don't take your clothes off" Luke said pulling Will's hands away. "You need to leave them on because you're spending the day with Grandma and Grandpa"

"Uddy?"

"Yes with Buddy, and he likes it when you wear clothes, especially at the tavern" Luke said while redressing him.

"Ma?"

"Yes your Grandma"

"Ookie?"

"He's also going, don't worry"

"Daddy bye-bye" Will said, suddenly excited, that was his way of telling Luke they needed to go.

"We are waiting for your Mommy, she's getting ready" Luke said and started preparing Will's diaper bag, Luke was dressed without the flannel andthe baseball cap.

"Mommy!" Will ran out of his room and over to Luke's and Lorelai's, once he saw it empty he went over to the bathroom's door. "Mommy!" he reached for the door knob but it was locked; they had all started locking doors since he had gotten better at opening them. "Mommy!" he began banging on the door with his little hands.

"Don't sneak up on people when they're in the bathroom honey" Lorelai said from the inside.

"Right, you might scare something out of them" Luke teased passing by with the bag. "Come on kid, let's let Mommy get ready"

"Bye-bye Mommy"

"No, no 'bye-bye Mommy', Mommy is coming with us" Luke explained as the men went downstairs.

"Sifys?"

"No, we're going to school with Rory and Jess. And _you_ are going to Sniffy's" Luke said and sat Will on the couch.

"Ookie!" Will said when Luke started walking away with the diaper bag and the cookie monster.

"Right, sorry, here" Luke turned back and handed the stuffed animal to Will who cuddled it before settling against the cushions; he is, after all, Lorelai son.

**.o0 The Drive There 0o.**

"So where are we going first?" Luke asked.

"To drop off Will" Lorelai said from the passenger side.

"I know that, I meant in Chilton, what's the first class?"

"I don't know" Lorelai said.

"I was talking to Jess" Luke said annoyed, Lorelai was just toying with him for fun and to get even at him for not letting her sleep.

"Wait, you're going with me? Why don't you go with Rory?" Jess seemed uncomfortable, and who could blame him after his earlier comment.

"Because I'm Rory's Mom" Lorelai answered for Luke.

"So? I'd rather not have Luke" Jess said.

"Uddy!" Will suddenly yelled.

"We're almost there, Will; and why not, Jess?" Luke asked looking at Jess squirm a little through the rearview mirror.

"I… I… no reason"

"What did you do?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I did nothing, if he's uncomfortable it's his own fault" Luke said innocently. "Although he did have a question earlier that I think you might be able to answer"

"What? No!" Jess panicked a little. "Oh, look Will, Sniffy's" Jess said pointing out the window.

"Uddy!" Will cheered happily. Lorelai side glanced at Luke and saw him smirking; she'd have to ask him what all of that was, later _maybe at lunch time I'll slip him an note _Lorelai playfully thought _this might actually be fun._

The minute they set foot inside Sniffy's, Will forgot about his parents and only had eyes for Maisy and Buddy. This wasn't at all a new experience for them that always happened when they were at Sniffy's, although usually he'd have to eat first. After quick goodbye's and a promised lunch after school, Luke and Lorelai left Sniffy's.

**.o0 Chilton, The Lockers 0o.**

"Here" Rory said rolling here eyes while handing Luke a folded little piece of paper.

"What's this?" Luke frowned and opened it.

"Don't ask" Rory pleaded a little.

'_I think you're hot'  
-LG_

Luke chuckled after opening it.

"Tell her she's crazy" was all Luke said, Rory gave him a look and left to where she had left Lorelai standing.

"He says you're crazy" Rory said in a monotone voice. "In my opinion, you both are"

"So he likes me huh?" Lorelai said in a high voice.

"This is gonna be a long day" Rory groaned and closed her locker.

"What do you have first?" Lorelai asked Luke once the four of them were together.

"Dono" Luke shrugged.

"Isn't he cool" Lorelai whispered dreamily at Rory.

"Geez, could you please stop that?" Jess asked disgusted.

"Yes, please stop that" Luke echoed Jess.

"Fine…" Lorelai sighed. "But what do you have?"

"Jess?" Luke waited expectantly.

"English Lit."

"Boring" Lorelai said. "Honey, what do _we _have?"

"Chem. lab" Rory said dryly and Lorelai groaned.

"Are we blowing up stuff?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"They don't teach us that" Jess said and he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Dissecting frogs?" Lorelai asked a little grossed out but still hopeful.

"Nope, we're studying cells" Rory said with fake enthusiasm and Lorelai groaned more.

"Do you have Chem. Lab today?" Luke asked Jess and he shook his head "Good" and Luke smirked at Lorelai.

"Do _we _have English…" Lorelai started but Rory cut her off.

"Yep"

"Honey, your schedule sucks" Lorelai told Rory with all sincerity.

"Thanks" Rory said with a smile and the bell rang.

**.o0 Classroom 0o.**

"So I'm gonna have to stand up the whole class?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Yep because there's no way _I'm _standing up" Jess said with a smirk and got more comfortable on his seat. "I hope you brought comfortable shoes, you might be standing up all day"

"We'll see" Luke said.

"Mr. Danes" Max acknowledged. "Good to see you" he said politely and went up to his desk greeting parents as he went by. _If Luke is with Jess then Lorelai is with Rory _Max thought trying to stop the smile from forming in his lips. "I am Max Medina, and I teach English Lit…"

**.o0 Chem. Lab 0o.**

"Hi…" Lorelai said flirtingly. "Do you mind if I take this, I can't stand for too long" she did her cute smile.

"It-it's ok…" a boy stuttered and stood up. "Take it" he smiled.

"Thanks, you're such a sweetheart" Lorelai said smiling and took the stool.

"Let me help with that" he offered quickly and lifted the stool.

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled a little more and led the way. "You're beyond amazing, thanks" Lorelai said and the boy left with a goofy grin.

"You're evil" Rory whispered.

"Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do" Lorelai defended.

"Good morning parents…" the teacher began.

**.o0 After The Class Ended 0o.**

"God…" Lorelai groaned. "That was _too _long" she sighed and leaned against the locker next to Rory's.

"You should know, you spent the whole time looking at the clock"

"I was bored" Lorelai defended. "Please tell me lunch is next…" Rory 'tsked' just like Luke did. "Something fun at least?"

"English Lit" Rory simply said.

"That's not fun, that's worst! At least at the lab I could look at all the funky lab stuff, what am I gonna do in a boring classroom?"

"Pay attention?" Rory offered.

"Why, I'm not getting graded. Hey! Steal Jess' notes and we can ditch English Lit" Lorelai suggested with a big smile.

"Umm, no. You're my Mom, you're not supposed to encourage ditching"

"I know…" Lorelai groaned. "But this is boring, and it's just getting started" now she whined. "I hope Luke is as miserable as me"

"I doubt it, Jess has Math next, and, well… let's just say the Gods were generous with him"

"Why?"

"According to him and Tristan and every guy in school… she's hot" Rory said simply.

"She's… hot?" Lorelai stood up straight. "How… how hot?"

"How should I know? I have a boyfriend; I'm not looking for a girlfriend"

"Rory" Lorelai whined.

"What? Wait, are you jealous?" Rory teased.

"No" Lorelai said quietly. "I just wanna know how hot"

"Why does it matter?" Rory was enjoying this now.

"It doesn't, I'm just curious" Lorelai shrugged innocently.

"Right" Rory narrowed her eyes at Lorelai.

"So… where's the classroom?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Mr. Medina's is…" Rory started but was cut off.

"No, I meant the Math one, where is that one?"

"Why?" Rory asked with a big smile.

"I just wanna make sure the boys get there in time"

"Mom…?"

"Really" Lorelai insisted.

"But if you go make sure they're in time, that'll make _us _late"

"Then _I'll_ go and you go to class"

"Mom, you have to be there also"

"I will be, and the sooner you tell me where the classroom is the sooner I can get there and back" Lorelai said with a smile, and Rory told her even though she knew Lorelai was only going to see the teacher. "Save me a seat" Lorelai said over her shoulder as she walked away.

**.o0 Hallway 0o.**

"Hey!" Lorelai said right behind Luke.

"Geez!" he jumped a little. "Why did you do that for? Wait, where's Rory?"

"She's in class"

"Then why are you here?" Luke asked Jess had rolled his eyes knowing why Lorelai was there and he left them alone and walked into the classroom.

"To negotiate?" Lorelai said innocently and Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Kiss?"

"Lorelai…"

"What? Everybody else is doing it" she said flirtingly.

"No, now go back to class"

"No, let's ditch. I bet we could find some good bleachers to hid under" she tried being seductive but it wasn't working.

"Sorry, but I've got Math" Luke tried to walk over to the classroom but Lorelai grabbed his wrist. "Lorelai…"

"I don't wanna go to English Lit" Lorelai whined and pulled slightly at his hand. "You go"

"I just came from there, and now I have Math" Luke said with fake enthusiasm.

"I'd much rather be in Math class, _please" _she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Lorelai, I was _just _there; and I have to tell you, not the most amusing class"

"Please?" his resolve was melting.

"Max is boring" Luke sighed and said quietly near her ear.

"I'll be very _very_ grateful" she also whispered.

"But…"

"Hurry or Rory will be mad" Lorelai smiled and hurried to the door through where Jess had disappeared earlier.

"Great" Luke mumbled and made his way back to where he had come from.

**.o0 English Lit 0o.**

"Mom, hurry" Rory whispered keeping her eyes focused on the door, there were only a couple minutes left before Max would close the door.

"Miss Gilmore…" Max said coming up behind here. "Are you here alone?" he looked around Rory for a second and found no one _where's Lorelai?_

"No, my Mom will be here in a minute" Rory said and begged Lorelai to hurry up in her mind.

"Hey Rory, sorry but you know your Mom, she just loves Math" Luke said walking up to Rory and seeing Max there.

"Right" Rory Nodded, _wait, so is Lorelai not showing up at all? _Max wondered. "She just loves it, can't get enough of it" Rory added. _That's not something I want to know… oh, they're still talking about math. I guess I should start the class, no need on delaying it anymore. _

"Alright then…" Max walked away from Luke and Rory. _Here we go again _Luke thought bitterly.

**.o0 Sniffy's 0o.**

"Offee?" Will asked a table, Buddy was standing behind him coffeepot in hand.

"Isn't he adorable, Stewart?" a woman cooed and Will smiled, the man looked at Will and said nothing. "I'll take some more coffee, honey"

"Uddy" Will said and expertly pointed to the table, Buddy smirked and poured the coffee. "Bye-bye" Will waved and started off towards the next table.

"Hold on, Will" Buddy called.

"He's a sweetheart" the woman said.

"Thank you" Buddy offered a smile and went to the next table, where Will was, and heard a chorus of 'awes'.

"Offee?"

**.o0 School Hallway 0o.**

"Can we trade back now? Lorelai makes me stand during the classes" Jess said annoyed.

"Aw, does wittle Jesse not enjoy being a gentleman?" Lorelai teased.

"Funny" Jess said dryly.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" Lorelai asked Rory, all four of them turned to look at the small scene playing out. Paris and her Mom were having a heated 'discussion' in the middle of the hallway.

"Her parents are having a very… public divorce" Rory said quietly. "It's all over the papers"

"Man, I know how she feels" Lorelai mumbled.

"How can you? Grandma and Grandpa aren't divorced"

"No, but when I was in high school everybody's parents were getting divorced, so I kind of know what she feels"

"But not really since you never actually went through it" Luke said.

"Hence the kind of part" Lorelai told him.

"Keep it up and _I'll_ know how Paris is feeling like" Rory interrupted.

"Sorry" both Lorelai and Luke said like little kids, ignoring the fact that Rory insinuated they'd be getting divorced when they weren't even married. They were snapped out of their little family drama when Paris' locker closed forcefully.

**.o0 Sniffy's 0o.**

"Follow me please" Maisy said leading the way; Will was following her hugging 3 big menus against his chest. "Is this ok?" Maisy asked pointing to the booth table.

"It's perfect, thank you" they took their seats.

"Ma" Will handed her the menus and she passed them to their new costumers. "Offee?" Will asked them and they all looked confused.

"Umm, yes, please" a lady said directing to Will who smiled.

"Uddy, offee!" he ran away from the table and towards the kitchen, where he stopped by the opened door because he wasn't allowed inside by himself. "Offee"

"He's so cute" the lady told Maisy when he giggles subside.

"Thank you, he knows" Maisy said. "Your coffee is on its way, I'll send the waiter to take your order" and with that Maisy left, a couple seconds later their coffee's arrived.

**.o0 Chilton 0o.**

"Hey" Lorelai said shyly and in a high squeaky voice to Jess who rolled his eyes fearing what'll come next. "Your friend's cute" she said and the giggled a little.

"Aw man" Jess groaned.

"Am I his type?" Lorelai kept teasing.

"Leave me alone"

"He's not dating Sissy anymore, is he?" she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes they are, he actually proposed last night" Jess said dryly trying to get her to stop.

"Jess! That's not how you play" Lorelai whined.

"I'm not playing" he said annoyed.

"What-ever. Here, give this to your friend" Lorelai smiled and handed Jess a crumpled up piece of paper.

"You're enjoying this _way _too much"

"Well… I didn't get to in my time, might as well do it now" Lorelai smiled and left him. They'd be having lunch after the next period, which she was impatiently awaiting, the lunch not the period.

"Here, your weird stalker girl sent you this" Jess said when Luke returned a little later.

"What's this?" Luke frowned.

"I don't know, and I really don't care" Jess said annoyed and left to go into the classroom.

_Meet me by Rory's locker at lunch, Butch._

_-Sissy_

Luke shook his head while smiling slightly.

**.o0 Later, Rory's Locker 0o.**

"Rod is cute, a little on the greasy side but give it a couple months… or some Neutrogena" Lorelai said. "Either way he's cute"

"Mom…"

"You're right, I should wait and see if the Neutrogena works first" Rory giggled.

"You're crazy"

"Leo still has that baby face"

"Maybe that's because he's sixteen years younger than you"

"Shush, this is fun" Lorelai said and kept going. "So…"

"You got asked out huh?" Jess said chuckling a bit.

"Drop it" Luke grumbled.

"Who asked you out?" Lorelai asked.

"A teacher" Luke shrugged.

"A... teacher? What teacher?" Lorelai asked narrowing her eyes.

"Lunch?" Jess asked near Rory's ear.

"Yep" Rory nodded and then they left but not before adding. "I agree Mom, Ron's cute"

"Ron?" Luke asked and Lorelai shrugged. "How old is this Ron?"

"16? 17? I don't know" Lorelai said with a smile. "Who's the teacher? Is she the Math teacher?" she asked casually.

"Nope. He's the physics teacher" Luke grumbled and Lorelai stiffed a laugh. "Shut up… Sissy" that made her laughed.

"Dork" she giggled, the hallways started to get deserted as all the students migrated to the cafeteria. "Hey… follow me"

"Lorelai…"

"Nah-ah-ah, I'm Sissy" Lorelai said and pulled him by the wrist into and empty classroom, not noticing which one it was or if anyone was in it. The moment her foot stepped inside she turned and captured his lips.

"What are you doing? He whispered against her lips, instead of answering she just showed him. Luke got the chance to close the door behind him before Lorelai pinned him against it. "Ah" Luke winced slightly at the doorknob being jabbed into his back.

"Sorry" Lorelai mumbled.

They didn't seem to notice Max sitting by his desk eating his lunch, he intended on saying something when they had first burst in but had a mouthful of tuna sandwich. His eyes were drawn to them; it amazed him how they didn't seem to need oxygen at all. At Lorelai's first contempt sigh Max decided to stop torturing himself so he got up as quietly as he could and left the classroom through a second door, he'll never be able to eat tuna again. Luke and Lorelai didn't notice a thing. At some point they turned and Luke now had Lorelai pinned against the door.

They only stopped when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They pulled apart breathless, panting, hot, and bothered.

"Now that's what I call lunch" Lorelai whispered trying to catch her breath and using her right thumb to erase any lip stick marks from Luke's lips.

"Yeah, lunch" Luke nodded.

"I'll be at the lady's room, go meet Rory and Jess by the lockers"

"Ok" Luke nodded again. "See you after practice, Sissy" Luke said with a smirk when Lorelai was leaving the room.

"Bye, Butch" she said smiling and left.

**.o0 Sniffy's 0o.**

"I'm sorry but it'll be around thirty to thirty-five minutes…" Maisy said, a tour bus had a flat tire just outside of the Tavern and everybody that was traveling had taken refuge inside. She didn't notice that Will had wondered away from Buddy and was now sitting on the floor next to her feet. "We are swamped right now, there's not a single seat available"

"Ma?" Will asked but Maisy was busy, so he stood up quietly and entertained himself.

"What do you say?" a woman asked her partner.

"Half an hour is a long time, and we're pretty hungry" he replied.

"Ma?"

"Hold on, Will" Maisy said quietly.

"We'll go somewhere else" the man told Maisy.

"I understand, and we apologize for the inconvenience" Maisy said politely.

"That's ok" the woman said and then the couple left.

"Ok Will, what was it that…" she trailed off when she looked at him. "Oh my…" Will was standing there proudly, sans pants and diaper. "Who bought you shoes with Velcro?" Maisy wondered picking up his jeans, diaper, and shoes before picking him up. "This is a family-friendly environment, we frown upon nakedness" Maisy said with a smile because she could never resist Will's cutesy smile. "Why don't you take off your shirt instead? Keep it PG rated"

"Did you know he's not wearing any pants?" Buddy asked casually as he passed by.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Maisy answered.

"Ok then, good thing I told you"

**.o0 Chilton 0o.**

"Hey, you disappeared" Jess said sitting on the top of the bench table. "Never thought you'd skip school, and I have to say… you did it wrong" he added mockingly. "You're supposed to leave school, and not just sit here sulking"

"Gee sorry, I didn't get the 'how to ditch 101', un-like you" Paris snapped.

"Whoa, someone's crabby" Jess lifted his arms in mock defense.

"I'm tired of people talking behind my back, wait they don't even do that, they think they're doing it behind my back but they're not!"

"Sorry, it must suck"

"Understatement" Paris mumbled.

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I can't just pick up and leave, I have school and, besides, where would I go? Texas?"

"I meant: leave as in now, from school, not leave the state"

"Oh" Paris looked to the distance. "Same predicament, where would I go"

"The mall, the arcade, the park, back to your house because they'll never actually look there" Jess said.

"I prefer school" was all Paris said.

"Then suck it up and go to class"

"And have people talking? No thanks"

"People will still talk it doesn't matter if you're there or not, at least there you can defend yourself..."

"Tsk"

"Or just be there for the class and ignore everybody else"

"Why are you Dr. Phil today?"

"I'm not, I couldn't care less" Jess said and pushed himself off of the table and stood in front of her.

"Who would've thought Rory had a MILF for a Mom" a guy said.

"Surely not me, but once you think a bout it…" the other guy said, they were passing by Jess and Paris.

"Pregnant at sixteen?"

"Yep, makes sense then" they left Jess and Paris behind.

"They're not only talking about you" Jess said in a disgusted voice. "I'm going to class before Luke has a fit" he began walking away.

"Jess…?"

"What?" he stopped but didn't turn.

"Wait up"

**.o0 School Hallway 0o.**

"Do you blame him? With a wife like that, I'd also look for a different family" the same guy that had passed by them said.

"The wife is ok, the daughter how ever, I'd also find a different family if she was…" the other guy was going to reply to the first one but was cut off when he found himself being slammed against the lockers. "Hey!"

"Finish what you were going to say" Jess dared him; his fists were gripping the guy's uniform while still holding him against the locker. "Come on" he pulled a little so the guy wasn't against the locker, and then he slammed him back.

"Get off him" the guy's friend placed a hand on Jess' shoulder and before he could pull Jess off of his friend someone stopped him, Tristan. "This is not your business, Dugrey"

"Neither is Paris' parents divorce yours" Tristan said also gripping the uniform.

"Or what you said about Lorelai" Jess slammed the guy against the locker again.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape for?" the guy against the locker asked Jess.

"Because I can" Jess growled.

"Jess!" Rory came up to the two… well, the four.

"Stay out of this Rory" Jess told her.

"Yes Magdalene, stay out of this" the guy Tristan had said that, Tristan used the grip and pushed the guy against the lockers next to his friend.

"Say that one more time and I'll…" Tristan started his threat.

"Stop! What are you, cavemen?" Paris said, all four guys turned to look at her. "I don't give a damn what they say, they can talk all they want I don't need people defending me…" Jess and Tristan let go of the two other guys. "If I have a problem with them I'll deal with it myself…" she took a threatening step towards the two guys. "Now I have class, so you two continue you're stupid charade but without me" with that Paris walked off in the direction of the classroom.

"And you, you have class and I doubt Luke will be too thrilled if you're late" Rory told Jess. "Same goes for you… just, replace the 'Luke' part with a 'Dad' then it's the same" Rory told Tristan before walking off. Both Jess and Tristan walked away in different direction without saying another word.

**.o0 Sniffy's 0o.**

"How was school?" Buddy asked teasingly.

"Man am I glad I don't have to do that everyday" Lorelai answered him.

"Thanks for the moral support, Mom"

"Aw, anytime Hon"

"Can we eat?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Sorr-ey" Lorelai said she was unexplainably happy, well not so much unexplainably; it was because every free moment they got Lorelai convinced Luke into some 'high school necking'. "Go to the table while I'll go find my son"

"About that…" Buddy stopped her and she instantly panicked a little. "You should really dress him in something that is difficult to take off, he's been naked twice today" Lorelai giggled after relief washed over her.

"Yeah, he's going through a phase" Lorelai nodded. "He was only doing that at home, apparently the phase is gaining confidence" Lorelai said then shrugged. "Rory's naked phase lasted about a month, maybe Will's would last less"

"Or maybe more" Buddy pointed out.

**.o0 Stars Hollow 0o.**

"I'm gonna change then go help Lane with her History paper" Rory said when they were walking into the house. Jess had made a bee line for his room and the door closed before Rory had finished with her sentence.

"Ok Hon" Lorelai said.

"I'm gonna go…" Luke motioned with his head to the stairs; he was carrying a sleeping Will.

"I'll be right up" Lorelai said with a smile and Luke left. Lorelai waited until she hear Luke upstairs and Rory close her door before she made her way over to Jess' room.

"What?" came Jess' response after Lorelai knocked a little.

"Loose the tude please" she opened the door and stepped inside making sure to close it behind her.

"I don't remember saying you could come in" Jess said annoyed, he was reading on his bed.

"This is _so _not the time, kid"

"Ok then"

"What did we say about fighting?" Lorelai asked in a 'no bull' voice; Jess just gave her a pointed look. "Ok, we said _no _fighting" Jess nodded not amused. "Jess, this is not a public school or New York, people react differently to fights here"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Jess, what if those kids go crying to Daddy and he tries to sue you, huh?"

"Please" he scoffed.

"Things are different, that's how they do it here"

"Mom, I'm leaving" Rory called from the front door and then they heard it close.

"What if instead of suing you the just go to the headmaster and he decides to expel you?"

"Could you stop 'what-if-ing' for a moment" Jess snapped. "Its not like I go around all day thinking 'who do I hit today?' it just happened, I snapped, they were…"

"Annoying Paris, I heard. But that's no reason to get into a fight"

"It wasn't for Paris" Jess mumbled.

"It wasn't? Ok then, enlighten me then" Lorelai took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"They bug me"

"They bug you, wow, well with a reason like that who can argue?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Are you done here?"

"No, and that attitude is not helping your case. Now, if it wasn't because of Paris, then why did you fight?"

"Fine! They called you a MILF, they call Rory Magdalene which at first I thought it was odd until Tristan told me what it meant, and then what they started saying stuff about Paris, that was just the last straw…"

"They called me what?" Lorelai asked and Jess stopped his rant to look at her.

"MILF"

"As in the 'American Pie' MILF?" Lorelai asked and Jess nodded. "Oh, well, I don't know if I should feel offended or flattered"

"It's not funny" Jess said annoyed.

"Sorry…" Lorelai lifted her arms in mock defense but her smile betrayed her. "Jess, what you did was… well, stupid, but you had your heart in the right place"

"Don't mention my heart" Jess grumbled.

"Fine, no more heart mention…"

"And stop it with the touchy feely stuff"

"Ok, but no more fights" she said sternly. "I don't care what they call me or Rory or Paris or anyone else, understand?"

"How did you know?" he frowned.

"Jess, did you understand?"

"Yes, no more fights, whatever. Now, how did you know?"

"I saw you" Lorelai shrugged it off and stood up.

"You saw me?" Jess winced a little. "So… if you saw me, then Luke…?" Lorelai shook her head. "He doesn't know?"

"No, well… not yet" she walked towards the door.

"Lorelai, no, please don't tell him" he sprung from the bed and towards her. "I mean, he's giving me all these opportunities and…"

"I know" Lorelai nodded. "But…"

"But what?"

"Well, I'm doing you a favor here…"

"So?"

"So, it's only fair you do me one also, don't you think?"

"What favor?" Jess narrowed his eyes at her.

"The kind that involves you working the Diner tonight, Luke and I have some… regrouping to do"

"Right, like you two didn't 'regroup' enough today" Jess rolled his eyes, picked up his book, and let himself fall on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lorelai said a little unsure of herself.

"Come on, you two suddenly disappeared and when you were back you had these goofy grins plastered all over your faces. Personally I think it's disgusting, other people might think it's romantic though"

"Jess, the Diner?"

"Fine, just let me grab my book. The whole fight thing is…?"

"Forgotten, don't worry. Just… close up today" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Child labor laws"

"Well… you're welcomed to stay if you want, just wear earplugs or crank up the music"

"Aw geez! I'll close, just stop talking" he groaned picking up the stuff he'd need, if there was a lull he'd be taking a head start on his homework.

"Thanks Jess" Lorelai said brightly and skipped upstairs.

"How they don't have eight more kids besides Rory and Will is beyond me" Jess mumbled.

**.o0 Luke And Lorelai's Room 0o.**

After putting Will in his bed and tucking Ookie next to him, Luke went back to their bedroom and lay down for a while. By the time Lorelai got upstairs the TV was softly set as background noise and Luke was peacefully sleeping. She made sure to close, and lock, their bedroom door because they had been interrupted enough by Will already.

_Let him sleep or have my way with him? Let him sleep…? Have my way…? _Lorelai was debating when she heard the front door open and close signaling Jess' departure. _Having my way is starting to look pretty good right about now. _Luke shifted a little and while doing so the faintest of smiles adorned his features. _Having my way, having my way, having my way…_

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered ever so softly. _Having my way! _Lorelai's mind yelled, she lay down beside him and began showering his face with kisses trying to coax him out of his dreams.

**.o0 Saturday Afternoon 0o.**

"Ok so, _why _are you doing this?" Luke asked; Lorelai had insisted on walking him to the Diner, Will was riding his four-wheeler a step a head of them.

"Because it's fun, and it makes us look all happy and stuff" Lorelai shrugged.

"But we _are _'happy and stuff' and still we don't act all fake like this" Luke insisted keeping an eye on Will.

"This is not fake" Lorelai said in an 'outraged' voice.

"Again, why did you insist on this?"

"Gee, Luke, if you're gonna be like this the whole way there then why don't I just take Will back" Lorelai said and made as if she was turning to walk away. Luke said nothing but wrapped his arms around her waist to spin her back around, and then he removed one arm; they walked the rest of the way to the Diner with Luke's arm around Lorelai and the both of them keeping an eye on Will and his biking.

"You just want some lunch, don't you?" Luke asked when the Diner came to view; they had been walking in silence for a while now.

"Well, I _could _be persuaded to eat something" Lorelai said with a big smile.

"And I bet you could also be 'persuaded' to drink coffee"

"Since you insisted, it seems like I have no other choice now"

"Not drinking it is a choice"

"Blasphemy!" Lorelai seemed shocked and pulled away from Luke and towards Will. "Ignore your Daddy honey, he's lost his mind" Lorelai said covering Will's ears.

"No Mommy" he wiggled out of her reach.

"You're gonna make him crash" Luke pointed out.

"He's going like two miles per hour, Luke, don't worry" Lorelai said straightening back up and leaving Will alone.

"Still, crashing is crashing"

**.o0 The Diner 0o.**

"Lorelai?" Kirk asked, her and Will were sitting on a table by the window while they waited for Luke to bring them their food.

"Yes, Kirk?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow Will" Kirk said in his 'all business' voice. Lorelai was going to say no right then and there but thought it could get amusing so she played along.

"Umm 'borrow' him?" Lorelai asked skeptically. "Borrow him for what?"

"I want to be a horse whisperer" Kirk stated and Lorelai tried hard not to laugh.

"That's… nice, Kirk, but Will is not a horse"

"Oh, I know" he took a seat.

"Then why do you want Will for?"

"I want to practice with him, and maybe become some sort of baby whisperer also"

"Will is not a baby, Kirk, he's a toddler" Lorelai said thinking it would make things clear for Kirk.

"Yes" Kirk nodded not fully understanding her. "So, can I borrow him?" Lorelai sighed not knowing, or wanting, to tell him no.

"Why don't you ask Luke" she suggested.

"Already did, and he said I should ask you" Kirk informed. Lorelai frowned and turned to look at Luke, he was behind the counter with a smirk watching then talk.

"He did?" Lorelai glared at Luke and that only made his smirk grow. "I'm sorry Kirk" Lorelai said shaking her head.

"But… the horse whisperer…" Kirk said in a sad voice.

"You'll have to find a horse, or a baby who's actually still a baby"

"But people with real babies already said no" Kirk whined.

"Maybe that's a sign that you should find a different profession, Kirk"

"Maybe…" Kirk was nodding slowly. "Wasn't Caitlin about to pop last week?"

"Umm Kirk…"

"Yes! And she was having a girl and everybody knows girls are more communicative, Mother told me that"

"Kirk…" Lorelai tried but he had jumped out of his seat in the middle of his girl rant and by now he was running out the door; after tripping on Will's four-wheeler he composed himself and began running down the street.

"Where's he going?" Luke asked walking up to their table with their food.

"We're not talking to you because you sent Kirk to us" Lorelai said and turned her face away from him. Will was looking at Luke with a serious face, Luke covered his eyes with his right hand and quickly uncovered them while wearing a smile.

"Daddy!" Will laughed and extended his arms at Luke.

"I don't think he got your memo on not talking to me" Luke said while picking up Will from Lorelai's lap.

"Traitor" she told Will, he placed his right hand over his mouth and pulled it back quickly while making a kissing sound, signaling he had sent her a kiss, Lorelai had to smile at him. "You're a charmer just like your Daddy, huh?" Will dropped his head to the side with a cutesy smile.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Tell me what you thunk; good, bad, a funny anecdote, your rant of the day, quote of the week, anything you want.**

**Also, any suggestions for upcoming episode would be great.**


	19. Cast Away with rune

**People, people, people I am very SORRY it took so long, hopefuly the length will make up for the time.**

**A/N I've notice that there are a bunch of stories like this one popping up. So I would like to let everybody know that I'm not reading any of them, never have and I doubt I ever will (mostly because its not a topic I like in a FF) so if anything of what I write (or have written) has appeared in one of those stories then it is pure coincidence so don't get mad.**

**I will try and update faster but just in case I dont... **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**

**Kylie... Hi, miss ya kid.

* * *

**

**.o0 Saturday, Living Room 0o.**

Lorelai had convinced Caesar and Scott to give Luke the day off since she had invited Buddy and Maisy over.

"You know that's such a cliché" Lorelai told Luke, he was getting everything ready outside since he and Buddy were going to make burgers outside.

"What are you talking about?" Luke frowned.

"Men always need to be grilling something when they get together, that's a cliché"

"Well, if you want, we can sit on our asses all day and let _you _do all the cooking; but please stay away from pop tarts, because we men like more substantial foods"

"You men are gonna end up sleeping on the couch if you don't watch what you say" Lorelai said in a bright voice but Luke knew she meant business.

"Stop cliché-ing me then, or you won't get any burgers"

"You're being mean" Lorelai whined.

"Mommy! Ow! Mommy!! _Ow!_" Will's cries were heard; he had been sleeping. Lorelai made a mad dash for the stairs and found Will standing pressed to the other side of the baby gate.

"What, Will? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Lorelai asked frantically while picking him up and examining him. Will burst out in giggles. "What?" Lorelai frowned.

"Daddy" Will said happily and pointed downstairs.

"Will, don't do that" Lorelai said with a serious tone. "You scared Mommy. Don't ever yell like that unless you're hurt"

"Mommy, ow!" Will said again before laughing.

"William, Mommy's not playing…" Lorelai said sternly and Will stopped laughing due to her tone. "Don't scare us like that, ok?" Will looked at her for a second before planting a kiss on her cheek and wrapping his little arms around her neck to hug her tight. "Ok then"

**.o0 Outside 0o.**

"Yes, Will" Luke said automatically; Will was outside 'helping' Luke set everything up, Will was 'talking' to Luke but mostly it was just babbles, babbles said in an amused tone by a bright faced Will.

"…" Will kept babbling like there was no tomorrow; Luke nodded and commented every now and then.

"Lorelai said to tell you Buddy and Maisy's car just pulled up" Jess said from the opened back door.

"Uddy!" Will said excitedly and ran to the door; Jess held it open for Will and then went inside. Will ran into the kitchen doubled the corner at the edge of the counter and ran towards the main entrance where Buddy and Maisy were taking their coats off. "Uddy!"

"Gigolo!" Buddy called teasingly and Maisy smacked him.

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy" Maisy told Will who still had a big smile not know what he had just been called.

"Ma!" Will hugged Maisy's legs before moving over to Buddy and throwing his arms up for Buddy to pick him up.

"Honey, look what they brought you" Lorelai said showing Will the present Maisy had given her. Will's eyes sparkled and he lunged forwards to grab it and Buddy had to be quick so he wouldn't drop Will. "Open it in the living room, honey, its more comfortable"

"Uddy, Uddy" Will clung to Buddy's neck and moved his head in the direction of the living room.

"Ok, ok, let's go" Buddy walked past Lorelai taking the present with him. Lorelai and Maisy followed soon after just as Luke was making his way from the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Maisy said happily and hugged Luke. "Were you hiding?"

"Always am" Luke teased.

"What do you have there?" Lorelai asked trying to look at Will's present. Will shrugged and handed the box over to Lorelai. "Let's see" Lorelai took the box and looked inside.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked picking up Will.

"Ma" he pointed to Maisy.

"Your Grandma gave it to you?" Luke asked him again and Will nodded keeping an eye on Lorelai and on the safety of his present. Lorelai started laughing. "What?"

"Subtle" Lorelai told Buddy and Maisy before showing Luke what was in the mysterious box.

"Belts?" Luke frowned. There were three belts, Will's size, a blue one, a black one and a red one, all of them had little cookie monster faces all along the length of them.

"It'll make it harder for him to take off his pants" Maisy informed. "Look under those" she added; Lorelai checked and under Will's three new belts she found three mini belts, identical to Will's. "They're for Ookie" Maisy told Will and he smiled more at the mention of his stuffed friend.

"Thanks" Luke told them.

"You want to try them on, honey?" Lorelai asked Will and he nodded.

"Ookie!"

"We'll put one on Ookie also, don't worry" she told him and Luke placed Will back on the floor so Lorelai could put the belt on. "Wow, you look so handsome" Lorelai cooed and Will shifted from side to side.

"Let's see" Maisy said and Will ran the couple steps towards her. "You do look very handsome" she also cooed and Will smiled.

"Ookie!" he reminded Lorelai.

"Give him to me then" she told him and Will handed the monster to her but kept his eyes focused on Lorelai's every moved and yanked the bear back once the belt was on. Maisy and Lorelai had spent a Saturday making little Jeans and shirts for Ookie to wear so they could try and convince Will to keep his clothes on, it hadn't worked and Will kept stripping from his clothes minutes before taking Ookie's clothes off. Hopefully, now the belts will stop him from taking his or Ookie's clothes off.

**.o0 A Little Later 0o.**

Rory had gotten home a little after Buddy and Maisy had, and she didn't come alone either, she brought Dean with her. Lorelai and Rory were 'helping' Maisy get stuff ready inside. The guys were outside with the grill, except for Jess because he refused to go outside and was currently locked in his room.

"Are you just gonna sit there?" Lorelai asked Will but it was directed to the kitchen in general and not towards Will, who was currently sitting crossed legged with his back against the kitchen door pouting.

"Uddy" Will said stubbornly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Buddy is outside and you can't go outside because it's cold" Lorelai said, again.

"Uddy!" he repeated stubbornly re-crossing his arms and pouting more.

"Why don't you go see what Jess is doing?" Lorelai suggested.

"Uddy!" Will whined and made fussing noises.

"We're ignoring you now"

"Uddy!" Will called out, trying to get a reaction from them. "_Uddy!" _he tried again, when no one so much as acknowledged him Will began crying. And since nobody made a fuss about him crying on the floor he started screaming while crying.

"Mom…?" Rory didn't like seeing her baby brother like that.

"He's not going outside Rory; it's not about what he wants, he has parents" Lorelai said and Rory nodded.

Will started to calm himself a little so now he was only crying and no longer screaming. He stood up and walked over to the living room. Will came back to the kitchen moments later carrying his jacket; he walked up to Lorelai and showed it to her. Lorelai sighed annoyed.

"William, Mommy said no" she told him sternly. Will dropped the jacket seconds before letting himself drop tushy first on the kitchens floor crying.

"Come here, Will" Rory said picking him up from the floor, he instantly cuddled against her. "Let's go see one of your videos" she said in a bright voice and Will just cuddled more against her. "We can see the Sesame Street one" she bounced a little while walking over to the living room trying to cheer Will a little.

**.o0 Minutes Later 0o.**

Buddy went inside to the bathroom and saw Will pouting on the couch not watching his video se he went to sit next to him; Rory left them alone for a little while. Will crawled to sit on Buddy's lap and together they started watching the video.

"… You don't want to get sick, do you?" Buddy ended his speech on 'why he can't go outside with them'.

"Uddy" Will whispered/whined.

"Let's see one more video, ok?" Buddy negotiated and Will nodded.

From the kitchen Lorelai, Maisy, and Rory were looking into the living room at how Will responded to Buddy; and how cute they both looked watching the video. They were brought back from their gaze by Luke harshly opening the back door.

"Where the hell is Buddy?" he asked annoyed.

"Where's Dean?" Rory asked back; Luke gave her a pointed/annoyed look and Rory went outside.

"Buddy is watching a video with Will" Lorelai answered his previous question.

"Why?" Luke frowned.

"Because your son whined until Buddy caved" Lorelai told him.

"So he just left me out there with Dean. My God that kid's as annoying as he is a suck up" Luke groaned.

"Be nice" Maisy scowled from the distance.

"You be nice to him after spending time alone together" Luke answered back.

"Aw" Lorelai rubbed his back for a little while. "Is Dean any good with the grill?"

"No, not really, why?" Luke frowned, he was enjoying the feeling of her hand and the view of Buddy with Will.

"Because neither is Rory and they are both out there with our food"

"Aw crap" Luke mumbled.

"Lucas… you don't want your son talking like that, do you?" Maisy asked.

"Sorry, Hey Bud! Come on!" Luke called towards the living room.

"No!" Will cried while clinging to Buddy, Luke sighed and went over to the living room.

"Will…" Luke said his fatherly voice.

"No!" Will said stubbornly and clung tighter to Buddy, sighing Luke walked closer and grabbed Will's little fists making him let go. "No! Daddy, No!" he cried louder and tried slapping Luke's hands away.

"I'll be right out" Luke told Buddy who was hesitating to leave seeing how worked up Will got. "Hey kid…" Luke sat Will on the couch, he wiggled wildly trying to get off and go after Buddy. "What are you doing? You don't want them to see you like this do you?" Luke asked but Will didn't care anymore, he was still crying and he started rubbing his eyes.

"No Daddy!" Will slapped his hands away.

"He's just sleepy" Lorelai said coming up behind him. "Come here, honey" she cooed to Will.

"No!" Will cried and dropped to lie on the couch face down.

"Hey, don't suffocate yourself honey" Lorelai teased. "Go outside Luke, I'll put him to nap"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you don't want Buddy alone with Dean, do you?" she smiled.

"Rory's out there" he smiled, Luke knew Lorelai didn't like Dean as much as she said she did.

"Not anymore, she's in the kitchen"

"Aha, so she can't stand him either huh?" Luke teased.

"Be nice" she warned.

"Thanks" he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Come on kid, lets go to your room" Will still cried.

"Come here baby" Maisy cooed waving a bottle with milk in the air.

"Ma" Will said sadly stretching his arms towards her.

"Aw you're just sleepy aren't you?" she picked him up and gave him the bottle before making her way to the stairs. "Go help Rory" she told Lorelai.

"Yes ma'am" Lorelai saluted and went over to the kitchen.

**.o0 Kitchen 0o.**

"… what are you talking about, that movie sucked big time!" Jess said walking out of his room with the phone attached to his ear. "… nothing happened… ok he discovers how to create fire… and makes a boat type thing… whoa whoa whoa, that tooth thing was cool what are you talking about! Wilson was just stupid… no its not gross that his face was made out of his blood… oh yeah, then how come the ball didn't deflate when he put all those twigs in it… you don't know that… no you don't… just because you said so doesn't make it true… no it doesn't… what were you expecting? For him to return and her to be all happy… bullshit!"

"Jess" Lorelai warned.

"Sorry" he told Lorelai and made his back to his room. "No, not you… why would I apologize to you…? I am not wrong… what….?" His voice faded as the door closed.

"Is he still talking to Lane about 'Cast Away'?" Lorelai wondered.

"Nope, they called Paris with three way a while back and now he's just arguing with Paris about it" Rory explained.

"Those three are weird"

"Four" Rory corrected and Lorelai re-added in her mind and with her fingers. "I was 'discussing' with them from the other phone a little while back" she admitted shyly and Lorelai laughed at her.

"Aw my little weirdo" Lorelai one arm hugged Rory. The kitchen door opened and Luke's head popped in.

"Get him away from me, or I swear he's going into the grill" Luke grumbled before going back outside.

"I don't think he was kidding" Lorelai said still hugging Rory.

"Didn't think so either" and with that Rory dashed for the door. "Hey Dean…!"

**.o0 A little later 0o.**

"So… Rory and Dean are watching TV, Buddy and Maisy are in the kitchen, I just thought we could have a little alone time now that Will is napping" Lorelai said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm cooking"

"I'm cuddling" Lorelai shot back making him chuckle a bit.

"Foods almost ready"

"Good because we're starving in there"

"Tsk, you guys have been eating junk all day; I highly doubt you're even hungry"

"Well that just proves how little you know us" Lorelai faked hurt.

"Oh yeah…?" he challenged and began moving around the grill a little more. "Here…" he showed her a piece of meat and blew on it a little before moving it closer to her mouth.

"Mmm _so _good and barbecue-y, just how I…"

"Like it? I know" he finished for her with a smirk; Lorelai smiled and pecked him.

"More please" she pointed to her mouth.

"Nope, you gotta wait until it's finished" Luke smirked and turned back to the grill.

"Luke…" she whined.

"Relax, I'm done"

As soon as Luke said that, Lorelai skipped back inside and informed everybody that the food was done. They all gathered and ate in silence until Will woke up and then they ate like a normal family… with arguments and fun anecdotes, food was being passed round and round the table until everything was cleared.

After they ate Luke told Jess to clean up since he had done absolutely nothing but talk on the phone while everybody else cooked and helped. Jess reluctantly agreed and started cleaning by himself; Dean wanted good brownie points so he left the living room, where everybody was gathered, and went to the kitchen to help Jess out.

About an hour after the kitchen was cleaned, Dean left but Buddy and Maisy were still there talking with Luke and Lorelai while Will played around them.

**.o0 Monday morning, The Inn 0o.**

"So… how was the weekend?" Sookie asked once Lorelai set foot in the kitchen, she knew about the 'family' reunion and was interested in knowing how it had gone; though she was positive it had gone well, but with Dean involved she just couldn't imagine how Luke had reacted.

"Ehh…" Lorelai shrugged edging Sookie on.

"Lorelai…" she whined, Sookie needed something to distract her from her own life; Jackson hadn't set a date for their, well for their date, he had said yes but then never pushed further.

"What? It was Buddy and Maisy, what do you want to know?"

"I thought you said Dean was gonna be there"

"He was" Lorelai nodded.

"Ok then, how did Luke deal with that?" Sookie asked eagerly and Lorelai had to smile shaking her head.

"How do you think?"

"He was a grump most of the time until Maisy said something then he was good for a little bit but fell back to his grumpiness, again, until Maisy said something; then he wasn't comfortable or himself until Dean left which made him feel guilty because Rory really seems to like him?" Sookie guessed.

"That's more or less exactly how it went"

"Thought so" Sookie said proudly. "Was it fun?"

"Very" Lorelai nodded with a big smile while munching on a muffin. "So how was your weekend?" Sookie's smile left _same as always _she thought.

"Umm, you know… this, that…"

"O-kay" Lorelai frowned and Sookie sighed she was about to tell Lorelai about the whole Jackson thing when the man of the moment walked through the door; Jackson. After the whole weirdness between the two, which amused Lorelai to no end, Jackson left and Lorelai began interrogating her.

Lorelai didn't leave the kitchen until she was sure Sookie had hung up the phone after leaving a very weird message on Jackson's cell phone.

**.o0 Lorelai's office 0o.**

"Hi honey, are you done playing with your blocks?" Lorelai cooed, Will had been playing quietly in his playpen while Lorelai dealt with Sookie's issues.

"Mommy" Will showed her a big green block.

"Sorry honey but Mommy has work to do; she'll play with you later ok?" Will cocked his head to the side and gave her a confused look. "You play, I work, and later _we _play"

"No?" Will asked lifting his block higher in the air.

"No play for Mommy" she walked over to her desk, Will saw her go and didn't tear his gaze from her until she was seated, then he returned his focus to his blocks.

"Lorelai!" Sookie's screech was heard and moments later the door to Lorelai's office burst open with a bang.

"Geez" Lorelai mumbled a little startled.

"Mommy?" Will asked with a sad voice and clinging to Ookie, Sookie had scared him.

"It's ok baby" Lorelai told him before focusing back on Sookie.

"He called!" Sookie did a little dance.

"That's great Sook"

"Yeah! I asked him to dinner at Chez Fleur"

"Wow fancy" Lorelai was working on her computer but still paying attention to Sookie.

"Aaaaand…" Sookie started but didn't continue that got Lorelai's attention so she stopped looking at the screen to focus on her friend; experience told her that Sookie had done something, something that included Lorelai in it and not in a good way.

"And?" Lorelai prompted.

"And, he said he'd love to but his cousin's in town and staying with him for the week"

"Aw, well, some other day" Lorelai said sympathetically and turned back to the screen.

"Some other day huh? That would've been a better idea" Sookie said thinking it over.

"Better than what?" Lorelai turned with narrowed eyes. "Sookie…?"

"We have a double date with Jackson and his cousin on Sunday" Sookie admitted shyly.

"_We? _Who's we?" Sookie smiled sheepishly. "Sookie no, call Jackson and pick another day"

"Please" Sookie begged with pleading eyes.

"I _hate _double dates, plus I have Luke, remember Luke? He's that big, strong, protective boyfriend of mine"

"I know who Luke is and it's not a double date, its just… you keeping Rune company while Jackson and I go on a date"

"Rune? What's a Rune?" Lorelai asked making a weird face.

"Rune is Jackson's cousin" Sookie said with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"_Rune? _That's the guys name?" Lorelai asked disgusted and Sookie nodded. "Sookie no, no way"

"Please, I'll be your best friend" Sookie bargained.

"You already _are_ my best friend"

"And you're mine!"

"I know that"

"So… what are friends for?" Sookie asked tentatively.

"Sookie…" Lorelai groaned.

"Come on… I'll even baby-sit next weekend so you and Luke can go out on a date"

"You won't have to, Luke will break up with me once he finds out I went out on a date"

"Then ask for his permission" Sookie suggested and Lorelai started laughing.

"Oh, were you serious?" Lorelai asked after laughing for a little bit with Sookie just staring at her. "I'm not gonna ask Luke for permission to date another man, I want to see my kids grow up"

"Fine…" Sookie said defeated. "I guess you're right" she turned and slumped out of the office.

"Gah… fine, I'll ask Luke" Lorelai said, she couldn't live knowing she made Sookie sad.

"Eek!" Sookie jumped a little and ran over to Lorelai.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But if Luke says no…"

"I won't push it anymore" Sookie promised.

"Good"

"I'm gonna go make you some brownies!" Sookie announced excitedly before skipping out of Lorelai's office.

"How do you think your Daddy is gonna take this?" Lorelai asked Will and he threw a block out of his playpen. "I'm with you kid" she got up and walked closer to the playpen to pick him up. "But you'll protect me when he comes after me, right?" she bounced Will a little and he laughed "I'll take that as a 'yes' ok?" Will hugged her neck and placed a wet kiss in her cheek.

**.o0 That afternoon, Rory's room 0o.**

"So…" Lane started; they had been talking for a while, mostly about Lane's new 'soul mate' Todd.

"Fine…" Rory sighed. "I'll talk to Dean"

"Yay!"

"But I don't promise anything" Rory added quickly.

"Oh don't worry, he'll say yes" Lane said confidently. "He's cool like that" she added.

"_Ok" _

"It's just that you don't know him, but you will once we're dating…" Rory just nodded while picking up a magazine.

"Aha"

"… and then we'll all double, without Momma Kim finding out of course"

"Of course" Rory agreed looking at the magazine; Lane was talking with a dreamy look in her face.

"And instead of meeting my parents he can meet yours, cause Lorelai makes a better first impression…"

"Aha"

"… though I really doubt meeting the parents so soon is a good idea"

"Yeah" Lane kept babbling and Rory kept reading the magazine.

**.o0 Luke's 0o.**

"Fries?" Lorelai asked, she was sitting by the window with Will sitting on the table facing her, his feet pressed against her thighs and her hands playing with the zipper on his hoodie while his played with her cheeks.

"No"

"Oatmeal?"

"No" he was giggling.

"Tuna?"

"No"

"Spaghetti?"

"No"

"French toast?"

"No"

"Get him off that table" Luke grumbled as he flew by to deliver a plate.

"Do you want to sit on the table?" Lorelai asked Will.

"No" he kept giggling.

"Lorelai, I mean it" Luke breezed to the kitchen.

"Your Daddy is a grump" Lorelai told Will while pulling him a little forwards off the table and to straddle her legs.

"No" this time Will shook his head.

"Suck up"

"Here you go" Luke said placing a plate of cooled chicken fingers in front of Lorelai.

"I didn't order that" Lorelai said but then saw the look on Will's eyes, they almost jumped out of its sockets and he reached to grab one. "That's what you wanted?" Will smiled and grabbed a chicken finger with his whole hand. "Weirdo" she turned him over so now he could lean against her chest while he ate.

"Daddy?" Will asked after a couple bites.

"I know, I know" Luke mumbled while grabbing a bottle of BBQ sauce from under the counter. "Why you like this thing so much, I'll never know" Luke said while putting a little sauce on Will's plate.

"Hey, Hun?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked absentmindedly.

"Could you… sit, for a little while?"

"Lorelai…" he started thinking something stupid was coming up that he really didn't have time for since the diner was almost full.

"Please" she pouted; Luke sighed but took a seat nonetheless.

"Yes?"

"Ok, so… a few days back Sookie asked Jackson out"

"You told me"

"Oh yeah, but they never set a date down, so the ask out was just hanging on the air haunting them"

"So?"

"So today I made Sookie call him again and set a place and time for their date"

"You meddled?" Luke groaned.

"Don't worry, everything turned out great. Sookie and Jackson have a date…"

"Good" Luke said and started getting up.

"A double date" Lorelai added fast and that made Luke sit down again.

"Lorelai no, I'm not going out on a date with those two, especially if it's their first"

"Oh good then, because Sookie set me up with Jackson's cousin"

"What?" Luke asked, voice rising a little.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear. Sookie said they set a date but Rune's here so Jackson would have to cancel unless Sookie got him a date also. It never occurred to them to just postpone it to another day" she rambled.

"Rune?" Luke asked incredibly.

"Yes, that's his name, stupid I know"

"Rune?" Luke asked again but this time with a hint of a smirk.

"Luke…?"

"Sure, you can go out with Rune" Luke resolved and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can? Just like that? You're not jealous or anything?"

"Have you met Rune?" Luke asked her.

"No, not yet, why? Have you?" Luke nodded.

"Have fun" he chuckled and got up. "You're going on a date with Rune" he repeated for his amusement before walking back to the kitchen.

"Was it just me, or was your Dad acting weirder then normal?" she asked Will who just shoved a piece of chicken finger into her mouth. "Mmm Barbecue and drool, just how I like it"

For the rest of the afternoon, every time Luke walked by their table he would slightly shake his head with a small smirk.

**.o0 Saturday Evening 0o.**

Rory and Lane were in Rory's room getting ready; well, Rory was getting ready… Lane was freaking out and raiding Rory's closet.

"I bet he's a movie guy, and he looks like a music guy also, I wonder if he plays in a band, he looks like he plays in a band…"

"Do you know anything about him?"

"He's in shop… and he's my soul mate, I can just tell"

"Ok then"

"Believe me; one knows when one finds ones soul mate"

"Well, I'm very happy for that one" Rory said with a smile.

**.o0 Lorelai's Room 0o.**

"What have I told you about the make-up?" Luke's voice suddenly was heard. Lorelai was helping Sookie get ready for her date and Will was on their bed watching cartoons, at least he was supposed to be watching cartoons.

"Geez!" Lorelai jumped startled. "What have _I _told you about scaring me?"

"Don't let my son play with make-up" Luke say taking the make-up away from Will who started to whine.

"It keeps him occupied"

"No make-up" Luke said again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Lorelai waved him off and kept helping Sookie. Luke was just there to see Lorelai's reaction to Rune, after that he was taking Will and heading back to the diner just in time for closing. "How do you like that?" Sookie looked petrified.

"I think… oh my, what if Jackson doesn't like it?" Sookie started well but then panicked.

"He'll like it" Lorelai assured. "Right Luke?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure" he picked up Will so he could get him cleaned up.

"Not helping"

"I'm not here to help" he called back.

"Luke doesn't like it, that means Jackson won't like it either" Sookie panicked more.

"Ignore Luke, honey, he doesn't know about stuff like this, plus he is cranky because Will might be a cross dresser" Lorelai tried to joke but Sookie ignored her.

"But Luke is more in touch with his female side because of you and Rory, Jackson is a farmer, he doesn't have a female side" Sookie panicked more.

"He deals with plants and flowers; I think that puts him in touch with his female side"

"You think?" Sookie asked hopefully looking at Lorelai though the mirror.

"Oh totally" Lorelai nodded.

"Good" Sookie whispered. _Crisis evaded _Lorelai thought.

**.o0 Downstairs 0o.**

"Stay away from make-up" Luke told Will before setting him down on the couch and flipping the TV on. Will looked up at Luke and made a hand movement; he brought his fist near his mouth and tapped his thumb and index finger repeatedly. "Huh?" Luke frowned and Will kept doing it. "Uh, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Will doing?" Luke called.

"Is it something with his hand?"

"Yeah" Luke kept his eyes focused on Will and his non stop hand movement.

"I don't know, ask Rory"

"O-kay. Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory, instead of yelling from her room she walked out and over to the living room.

"What's he doing?"

"Oh…" Rory smiled at her little brother. "He wants some chicken"

"Chicken?" Luke seemed confused.

"Yeah, that's the sign for chicken" Rory said with a 'duh' tone. "I taught him that"

"That's the sign for chicken?"

"And bird, and twelve"

"Why"

"Because there are only so many hand movements you can make with out them repeating, so some mean many things…"

"Why are you teaching him, not why does this…" Luke imitated Will. "… mean three different things"

"Oh, I read somewhere that it's easier for little kids to communicate by sign language than words"

"But we don't sign"

"It's not that hard, now you know that when he does that he wants chicken"

"Or a bird"

"Chickens are birds" Rory shot back before going to her room.

"Sorry kid, but you're having oatmeal tonight" Luke told Will and moved his little hand away from his mouth and held it for a little while so he'd stop with the signing.

**.o0 A Little While Later 0o.**

"We're leaving" Rory announced while she and Lane walked over to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Luke called from the living room, Rory walked back to the living room.

"We are going to go see a movie"

"Alright, careful, and if Mrs. Kim said she wanted Lane home by nine that means: she wants Lane home at nine o'clock"

"Yes" Rory said with a firm nod.

"Alright then, have fun"

"Bye Luke" and with that Rory left the house with Lane, they were gonna meet the guys at the black, white and red theater.

"Lorelai, you better hurry up, your date will be here any minute now" Luke called up teasingly. He had met Rune once and that was when he was in high school; Rune had come to visit Jackson and made a chaos in town, everybody hated him and that's why Luke couldn't wait to have Lorelai go out with him.

"Stop enjoying this so much!" Lorelai called from upstairs; she had tried, all week long, to find out while Luke was so amused by this, she had no luck. Luke just chuckled.

**.o0 A Few Minutes Later 0o.**

"Ok, here we are" Lorelai announced coming down the stair by herself.

"I think you lost her" Luke noted, Lorelai frowned and turned around seeing the empty stairs.

"Sookie, get your butt down here!" Luke chuckled. "And you, be nice" she threatened and Luke mock nodded.

"I can't breathe" Sookie said coming down the stairs.

"Just relax, honey" Lorelai rubbed Sookie's back soothingly.

"You look great Sookie" Luke said out of nowhere.

"Umm, thanks" Sookie said, she had been caught off guard _if Luke says I look good, then I should look ok _she thought.

"Babe, stop hitting on Sookie or Jackson's gonna hurt you, not to mention what I'll do to you"

"Gee, kill a man for being nice" Luke grumbled and turned his attention to the TV just like Will. Lorelai was about to respond to that when the doorbell rang and Sookie panicked again.

"Luke, could you get that" Lorelai asked while she tried to calm Sookie.

"Sorry, can't"

"Luke…"

"You want me to open the door to the man who's taking you out? How do you think he'll react to that?"

"Damn it, you have a point. Coming!" she called over her shoulder to the door. "Sookie, relax because they're here and you're not wearing a stretchy fabric so you can hyperventilate"

"Ok… ok…" Sookie nodded mumbling to herself while Lorelai went to the door.

"Hi, Jackson" Luke and Sookie heard Lorelai's voice.

"How do I look?" Sookie suddenly asked.

"I'm not answering that" Luke said without taking his eyes off the TV screen. "I don't feel like sleeping on the couch tonight, sorry"

"Sookie, come here please" Lorelai called. Sookie nodded one last time even though Lorelai couldn't see her and started to walk away.

"You look beautiful" Luke mumbled, eyes glued to the screen; Sookie smiled and walked more confident towards the door.

"Sookie!" Jackson said surprised and with a pleased expression while he oh-so subtly checked her out.

"Hi" Sookie said with a shy smile.

"Hi" Jackson still had his awe look.

"Hi" she just had to answer back.

"Hi" so did he.

"Hi"

"Ok" Lorelai said knowing this could go on forever.

"Lorelai…" Jackson acknowledged. "Hi" he added.

"Don't start"

"Ok, umm… oh! This is my cousin Rune, Rune this is Lorelai"

"Nice to meet you" Lorelai said politely.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?" Rune asked Jackson. Lorelai looked confused and she could hear a faint chuckle in the distance; Luke.

"Right now?" Jackson seemed baffled.

"Yes" was all Rune said and turned to walk down the porch steps.

"Sorry, we'll be right back" Jackson told the girls before following Rune. "What…?"

"That thing's Lorelai?" Rune asked with a loud voice. Lorelai's mouth dropped opened.

"Shh, and yes"

"What? Was the bearded lady busy tonight?"

"What?" Jackson. "Lorelai is very pretty"

"And very tall" Rune added.

"Keep your voice down, she can hear you" Jackson hissed.

"With those big ears it won't matter how quietly I talk" Runs scoffed. Lorelai was in shock and Sookie was just laughing, quietly, laughing quietly because she knew Lorelai could still change her mind and then nobody would be going out on a date.

"Rune…"

"Let's go out, just you and me, we can go bowling"

"No, we're going out with them tonight"

"But I…"

"Look, you come here unannounced, eat my food, use my stuff, crash on my couch and I say nothing. The least you can do is go out with us tonight"

"Fine" Rune sighed and they walked back to the porch where the girls were still standing having listened to everything.

**.o0 Inside 0o.**

"That was fun huh Bud?" Luke asked Will who just turned to look at his father with a strange look. Luke was still slightly chuckled from the Rune experience. "Let's get ready to go to the diner" he got up and Will smiled.

**.o0 Streets of Stars Hollow 0o.**

Rory, Dean, Lane, and Todd were in line to buy tickets for the movie. Dean had pulled Rory a couple of people ahead of Lane and Todd so they could have privacy. So far, from what Rory had overheard, Lane's date wasn't going very well; Todd was a dud.

"… do you like music?" Lane asked eagerly.

"Sure" Todd shrugged.

"I love music! What do you like the most?"

"Whatever"

"Ok… … what about books?"

"Yeah"

"So you like them"

"Sure"

"School?" Lane was picking from the bottom of the barrel. "What are you majoring in?"

"Gym" Todd said with a weird smirk.

"Gym? So, do you like sports?" Lane thought she had found something he liked.

"No"

**.o0 Chez Fleur 0o.**

Rune kept his eyes on Lorelai, but not in an awe way like Jackson's were on Sookie, more as in the way you look at Ripley's museum.

"Sookie, why don't you tell Jackson what happened today at the Inn" Lorelai suggested. Jackson sat up straight on his chair waiting for the story.

"Michel yelled at a guest" was all Sookie said.

"Oh" Jackson said before slouching down again.

"Ok then…" Lorelai mumbled. "So… Rune?"

"Yeah?"

"What is 'Rune'?"

"What do you mean?" Rune said confused and a little freaked out.

"Where does 'Rune' come from?"

"I'm from out of town" Rune said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"I know, I just… the name 'Rune' where did it come from?" Lorelai was getting exasperated, now she knew why Luke was mocking her.

"My parents" he stated _I knew that much _Lorelai thought annoyed.

"Ok and where did _they_ get it from?"

"It was my fathers' name" _progress!_ Lorelai thought.

"And where did _he_ get it from"

"How should I know?" _ok, enough with this; where's the waiter?_

**.o0 Meanwhile at the House 0o.**

Jess walked in to the phone ringing, he rolled his eyes and went to his room. He had waited until now to come home because he knew that the house would be alone and he could relax for a while; so there was no way he'd be answering the phone. After the third consecutive phone call Jess growled and blasted his stereo.

**.o0 Black White and Read 0o.**

Lane was annoyed; clearly she had made a mistake with Todd.

"How about movies, do you like movies?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have a favorite one?" Lane asked tiredly; Todd thought about it for a few seconds.

"Beethoven!"

"As in the dog?"

"Yeah!" Todd seemed very excited about this. "There's this scene, right? With this little dog running around with a cabbage in its mouth; it's a classic! I shot my Dr. Pepper right out of my nose, I swear!" Lane smiled uncomfortably.

**.o0 Chez Fleur 0o.**

"Sookie?" Lorelai asked interrupting Sookie. "Could you come with me please?"

"Where?"

"To the little girl's room" Lorelai had a fake smile on, she grabbed Sookie's arm with a little more force than necessary. Lorelai dragged Sookie towards the bathroom but they never made it there. "Honey, no matter how nicely you talk to me or how many beers you buy me tonight I'm not going home with you"

"Huh?"

"So why don't you concentrate on the one who might"

"Oh… I'm nervous, I don't know what to say" Sookie admitted shyly.

"To Jackson, right? Because to me there hasn't been an off button, and while normally that's ok, tonight I can't handle that and Rune at the same time"

"Sorry about that by the way"

"Don't worry about that…" Lorelai waved her hand. "You'll pay for it later" she added and Sookie giggled a little bit. "So… _why _are you so nervous?"

"I don't know, I was nervous before but not like this. When I first saw him… he looks good, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does"

"And he smells _really _good" Sookie had a weird look.

"I'll take your word on that"

"It's just… this place is too fancy and I'm not fancy, neither is Jackson, this was a bad idea"

"The date?" Lorelai frowned.

"No, at least I hope not; the place, this place, it's too fancy. And my hair is too tight, I feel like I look surprised and I can't help it" Lorelai giggled at that, Sookie did look a little more stretched around the face. "And this dress is… its all wrong"

"You look pretty"

"Really? Because Luke said beautiful" Sookie said and Lorelai smiled, Luke did know how to make a girl feel good.

"You _do _look beautiful" Lorelai assured. "Tell you what… we can let your hair down, we'll go to Luke's for a few burgers and to try and squeeze some complements out of him, for me this time…" Lorelai added with a teasing smile. "We can relax and start over, and maybe Luke'll kick Rune out" Sookie giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go"

**.o0 The House 0o.**

"Geez!" Jess grumbled and went over to answer the phone. "Yeah?" He said annoyed.

"I want to talk to Lane" Mrs. Kim demanded.

"Lane is not here"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she went out with Rory"

"Out where?"

"I. Don't. Know" Jess enunciated before Mrs. Kim hung up the phone.

**.o0 The Diner 0o.**

"Is your oatmeal good, Will?" Luke asked as he flew by the high chair on his way to deliver a plate. Will just shoved a spoon full into his mouth. "Small bites there, son" Will leaned over his plate and spit half of what was in his mouth out, Luke didn't see him because he was delivering the plate.

"What smells?" was the first thing Rune said when they set foot inside the diner.

"This is much better" Sookie said.

"Yes it is" Jackson agreed with a goofy grin while he and Sookie made their way to a table.

"Where are we?" Rune asked annoyed.

"Oh, we are at Luke's" Lorelai informed him. Will's head turned towards the door at the familiar voice.

"Mommy!" he perked up and so did Lorelai, no matter how crappy her day had been Will always made her feel better; he got that quality from his father.

"You're a Mom?" Rune asked with disgust. "That's it, Jackson let's go" Jackson seemed conflicted, the date hadn't even started yet and now he was gonna leave. _Sookie doesn't seem like she wants me to stay _Jackson thought _oh look, Rune's still talking, remind me to kill him in his sleep. _

"… bowling" Rune finished.

"Oh… well…" Jackson said giving Sookie time to add something while he made a move to get up.

"Stay…" Sookie whispered. "Stay" she said with more confidence.

"Really?" Jackson relaxed more into his seat.

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you want to"

"Yeah I want to" Jackson smiled. "Sorry Rune, you're on your own tonight" he told Rune but his gaze was on Sookie.

"But…" Rune started.

"Bye-bye Rune" Lorelai interrupted him, when he turned to glare ate her, or try to glare, he saw how Luke had an arm swung around her back and Lorelai had a smug smile with Will on her arms and his head resting on her shoulder. Rune's eyes popped out before he made a half turned and left the diner. "Bye Loon!"

"Had fun?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Don't" Lorelai told him pointing with her index finger directly at his face making Luke laugh more. She glared at him before turning to look at the new couple. "Aw, finally" she cooed. "Feed me?"

"Sure, whatcha want?"

"Three burgers but send two their way" she pointed to Sookie and Jackson.

"You got it" Lorelai gave him a quick kiss before gently patting his chest so he'd get going. "Let's get you fed first, baby" she told Will who had started to snooze on her shoulder.

Lorelai had been feeding Will over by a table, far from Sookie and Jackson, when Luke came to join them for some family time.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? You heard his reaction when he saw me. This night was horrible" Lorelai groaned.

"Sorry about that"

"Tsk, you don't mean that" Luke chuckled because she was right; he was about to answer when the diner door flew open.

"Where's Lane?!" Mrs. Kim was frantic.

"She's out with Rory, Mrs. Kim" Lorelai answered, she had long ago learn that you never mess with Mrs. Kim.

"With boys?"

"No, not with boys. Rory and Lane just went out to see a movie"

"Lane is not allowed to watch movies, especially alone with boys"

"They're not with boys Mrs. Kim" Mrs. Kim gave Lorelai a once over and left the Diner in a hurry. "Mrs. Kim?"

"Go" Luke told her and Lorelai groaned.

"Mrs. Kim, wait!"

"Your Mommy's in for a long night" Luke told Will who was fighting to keep his eyes open.

**.o0 Outside the Black White and Read 0o.**

"Let's go get something to eat" Todd said excitedly, he was starting to really like Lane.

"I don't think that's…" Rory started but was interrupted.

"Lane Kim!" Mrs. Kim shrieked from the distance.

"Uh-oh" both girls said.

"Momma" Lane put on an innocent face but Mrs. Kim just started yelling at her in Korean.

"Mom, I…" Rory started.

"Later" was all Lorelai said.

"Whoa, two Mom's" Todd whispered to Dean.

"Say 'bye', Rory" Lorelai had a serious expression on, either Luke had lied to her about Rory's whereabouts or Rory had lied to Luke.

"Bye, Rory, call you later" Dean said and then looked at Lorelai to see her reaction, it wasn't a good one. "Call you tomorrow?"

"Much better. Let's go, Rory" Lorelai started to walk away and Rory followed her after giving Dean an apologetic look; Lane and Mrs. Kim had long gone.

"Mom?" Rory jogged to catch up. "You're mad" she stated.

"I'm tired, it's been a long night, and to top it off I just lied to Mrs. Kim so basically I'm going to hell"

"I'm sorry"

"About?"

"Not telling you guys where we were going… or with who actually because I did tell you guys where" Rory trailed off. "It's just that Lane wanted to go out with Todd and we knew Mrs. Kim would never approve so…"

"You lied to us" Lorelai concluded.

"I only lied to you guys because I knew you'd never lie to Mrs. Kim willingly"

"So you lied to us so we'd lie to Mrs. Kim without remorse?"

"Something like that" Rory said with a weird expression, it didn't even make sense to her.

"Hon, if Mrs. Kim says that Lane can't date, then Lane can't date. I'm sorry but she's her Mom and it's her decision"

"But…"

"No buts; if Mrs. Kim says no, then its no. Because she's Lane's Mom but mostly because she scares me" Lorelai brightened the mood.

"Ok" Rory had a small smile.

"And…? Was it worth it? Did Lane find her soul mate?"

"Nope"

"Well, that was to be expected" silence fell between them as they walked back to the house.

"Do you think Luke is mad?" Rory asked out of nowhere.

"Mad?"

"Yeah. Like you were a while back"

"Honey, Luke doesn't like it when people lie, especially about pointless stuff and especially if they are related to him" Lorelai explained and let the 'related' part slipped without her noticing, Rory did notice though.

"Ok. I'll bite the bullet when I get home"

"You're gonna confront him about it? Wow my daughter is so brave" Lorelai hugged Rory. "I'll miss you"

"You're over reacting" Rory mumbled because Lorelai still had her in a tight hug.

"Everyday I'll tell Will stories about his brave brave sister" Lorelai exaggerated and Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"You're damaged"

**.o0 A Little Later 0o.**

Lorelai and Rory got home to an empty house; Jess was out somewhere and Luke hadn't come back from the diner. Rory said goodnight and went to her room, Lorelai stayed up picking up the toys Will had left scattered around the floor. Half an hour later Lorelai had enough and she just tossed the remaining toys on the couch before going upstairs.

Luke walked into the house with Will sleeping on one shoulder and the diaper bag hanging from his other one. The house was dark and quiet, he did a quick scan of the bottom floor and figured Lorelai had already come home from the scattered toys on the couch. Luke went upstairs and to Wills room, he changed him into his pajamas and tucked him in without Will fussing at all.

When Luke walked into their bedroom he saw Lorelai curled on her side tucked under a thick blanked slightly curled into a ball and with her head on his pillow; he didn't know she was curled up because she never could sleep without him and his body, same with the pillow, it was all Luke. The TV was on but it was muted, he smiled and went to grab his sweats before exiting the room to get ready for bed.

By the time Luke got back Lorelai was more on his side of the bed and hugging his pillow more tightly and the TV was still on. He got under the covers and reached for the remote.

"I'm watching that" Lorelai mumbled cuddling closer to Luke.

"No you weren't, and if you get more on my side I'll be sleeping on the floor" Luke said amused, he lay on his side and wrapped his arms around her body.

"MmmHmm" she snuggled into his chest breathing him in; he chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. "Mmm" his lips lingered there for a little while longer then necessary and an idea popped into his head; he trailed his lips anywhere they could go. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked amused, he could clearly hear the smug smile in her voice.

"Me? Nothing…" Luke gently pushed her on her back and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Luke, I had a lo-long day" that was her way of saying 'I _might _not be into this right now but I'm not sure yet'.

"We still have about an hour until this day is over… I'll make your day better" Luke promised in low voice.

"That's quite a promise there buddy" Lorelai said with a seductive grin, she was sure up to whatever he wanted to do now.

"I'm up for the challenge" Luke smirked before capturing her lips.

**.o0 Next Morning 0o.**

Will woke up, left his room and tried getting into his parents' room but they had long since started to lock the door every night so Will couldn't walk in on them. When he finally gave up on opening the door he went back to his room, picked up a toy car before walking to the little gate on top of the stairs and throwing the car over the gate; he went to his room, grabbed another toy and repeated the process. He soon ran out of hard toys and moved on to his stuffed animals, except ookie, and kept throwing everything over the gate.

"Morning" Lorelai said giggling; Luke had been kissing the center of her back since Lorelai had insisted on them spooning right after.

"So… last night…?"

"You certainly kept up the promise… what was that?" Lorelai frowned, there had been a weird thud coming from the hall way.

"I don't know" Luke said already getting up and going to the door, Lorelai right behind him. "What the…?" he saw the mess on the stairs but no one in the hallway.

"William Danes!" Lorelai said with a serious voice; Will had been walking out of his room with more toys in his arms, he stopped short when he heard his name.

"Mommy!" he smiled and the toys he had in his arms fell to the floor. Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest just like Luke's were. Will hugged Lorelai's legs trying to get her to pick him up. "Mommy" he pulled more. "Ookie" he pointed downstairs, since the stuffed animal was lying by next to the gate they assumed he wanted to see one of his videos.

"No, we are going to clean this up" she told him sternly.

"No"

"Yes we are, you made this mess and now we're going to clean it up"

"No"

"Wi…" Luke started.

"I got this Luke" Lorelai said quickly before Luke got too serious with Will, he shot her a glare. "Go make us breakfast… please" she smiled at him, that sweet smile that always got him to do anything; Luke sighed and turned to go downstairs, without tripping and killing himself. "Come on, Will" she grabbed his hand and they started with the toys he had dropped right there on the hallway before they went to get the staircase cleaned up.

**.o0 Later 0o.**

Luke made breakfast and left for the Diner. Meanwhile Lorelai was still cleaning up the toys but now Will was whining more than before. He started fussing.

"That's why we don't throw our toys down the stairs"

"_Mommy" _he was about two seconds away from a full on cry.

"Are you going to throw your toys again?" she asked, they still had a few more toys but she just didn't have the heart to have him doing this for any longer. He shook his head wildly with big tears silently making their way down his cheeks. "Ok then, come on" she picked him up and carried him the rest of the way down and into the kitchen. "Hey kid" Lorelai said to Rory who was slumped on the kitchen chair. "What's wrong?"

"Lane's grounded"

"Are you surprised?"

"Well, no but… this is an indefinite punishment"

"Aw hon…"

"I know, I know, it was our own fault" Rory mumbled. "But… could you… umm"

"Yes?"

"Could you talk to Mrs. Kim?" Rory asked shyly.

"No, she scares me" simple as that.

"But…"

"Rory, no"

"Fine" she sighed and got an idea. "What's wrong with him" she motioned to Will who was hugging Lorelai tightly.

"He got his first real punishment today" Lorelai said in a bright voice.

"What did he do?"

"He thought it'd be fun to toss all of his toys over the gate and down the stairs"

"Bad idea buddy" Rory told Will who still had his face hidden into Lorelai's neck.

"Yeah, so I had him pick them up one by one and take them back into his room"

"Aw"

"He didn't finish but he learned not to throw his toys like that again; right Will?" Lorelai asked in the same serious voice she had used before and Will just made a noise like if he was going to cry.

"Mommy" he mumbled hugging her tighter.

"Aw, poor Will"

"He's ok, he just needs some mommy time and to watch his videos and play a little…" Lorelai said in a fun voice. "… then he'll be back to his cheery self"

"Ok then" Rory smiled and got up. "I need a shower" she declared before going into her room for her stuff.

"Let's go watch that ookie video" Lorelai told Will and bounced him a little before she took him to the living room.

**.o0 The Diner 0o.**

"Hey, Luke?" Rory asked while making her way to the counter.

"Yeah?" Luke's voice came from the kitchen.

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"What did you do?" he had his knowing voice.

"Nothing" Rory said and Luke's head popped from the kitchen.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just need your help with something" she gave him the little angle smile she had and used whenever she wanted something from him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, go up to the office, I'll be right there"

"Thanks" she made her way towards the curtain. "Bring coffee please"

"If you really want my help you won't drink coffee" he offered and she actually considered leaving Lane to fend off her own punishment.

"You're and evil man, Luke Danes"

"That I am. I'll be right up" he gave her one of his rare public smiles before Rory disappeared through the curtain.

**.o0 A Little Later, Luke's Office 0o.**

"Ok, what did you do?" Luke asked walking into the office; he went over to the desk and sat a coffee mug there, Rory made a move to grab it but Luke just pulled it away from her reach. "This is just in case I can't help you"

"Like I said before: You're an evil man" Luke gave her a pointed look. "I just need you to go over to Mrs. Kim's and…"

"No" he cut her off.

"… talk to her…" she continued.

"No"

"… and then maybe…"

"Rory, no" he said more firmly and Rory stopped. "I'm not going over there to try and get Lane out of punishment when I'm not very sure why you're not grounded also"

"Me? Why…?"

"Was it my imagination or wasn't it you the one who told me about catching a movie with Lane?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever tell me about Dean or that other guy?"

"My Mom told you everything huh?"

"While personally we have no issue with you going out with Dean…"

"Right"

"We do, however, have an issue with you lying about it, mostly because you never lie so you have to have known that this wasn't a good idea" Luke just kept rambling ignoring her interruptions.

"So you're not gonna talk to Mrs. Kim?" Rory summed up. "Or are you?" she frown when she noticed Luke's debating face.

**.o0 Later that day, Stars Hollow streets 0o.**

Will's laugh could be heard throughout the streets; Jess was taking Will over to the Diner. He was carrying Will and every now and then he would hold Will under his arms and toss him a little up in the air and every time he'd catch him Will would giggle and hug Jess tightly.

"Now that's a determined walk" Jess mumbled when he noticed Luke heading up the stairs to Kim's antiques. Luke had spent the past hour walking half way to Mrs. Kim's and back.

**.o0 Kim's Antiques 0o.**

"Mrs. Kim?" Luke called tentatively.

"We're open!" she called back not recognizing the voice.

"I was hoping I could talk to you" Luke started loudly but then quiet down when she appeared from somewhere.

"Ah, Luke, I was expecting the other one"

"The other…?" he trailed off. "Anyways, I'm here because I think an apology is in order"

"Apology?"

"For last night… about the girls-"

"Going out with boys" she finished for him.

"I was gonna say 'lying' but that works too. I hope you still feel comfortable with sending Lane over because-"

"Lane won't be coming over anymore"

"No, I know, I meant when her punishment is over"

"When her punishment is over, she still won't go over to that house"

"Mrs. Kim, I assure you, the girls are safe. That thing last night was a one and only situation" Mrs. Kim made a sound that resembled a 'tsk'.

"You have a boy living there" she said with disgust.

"Will is not even two years old"

"I meant the other one, the older one, the _dirty_ one"

"Jess? You know Jess, he's my nephew, Liz' kid"

"He's a teenage boy"

"He's harmless, he's barely at the house; he uses it for sleep only" Luke tried to lighten the mood.

"You should control him better than that"

"He is… 'controlled' and the girls are safe. We are better at parenting now than we were when you let us take Lane to the lake with us; what was she? Five, six?"

"Back then boys weren't an issue; the girls were pure and innocent. Now you have corrupted their minds"

"We have what?" Luke was staring to loose it.

"You live in sin, you have illegitimate children"

"Child" Luke corrected through clenched teeth; that was, in part, why he wanted to marry Lorelai before Will was born, to avoid people judging him.

"That's true, you're not Rory's real father and still her mother and _that_ man were never married either" Luke took a deep claming breath, he never thought this conversation could stray that far from its origin point.

"Look, you can't keep Lane locked up forever, the longer you do the more likely she is to rebel"

"She won't do that"

"Teenagers can only be restricted for so long"

"Lane can, she knows the rules and the consequences, she chose to defy me and now she has to face the consequences"

"Rules and consequences aren't always the way, Rory has no restrictions and she didn't notice guys up until a month ago" Luke said that and left not giving Mrs. Kim time to respond.

**.o0 Lunch Lull 0o.**

"… they have another date" Lorelai finished before taking a bite out of her burger.

"So they really hit it off then, huh?"

"Apparently" Lorelai mumbled with a full mouth making Will giggle. The door burst open and Rory ran inside towards the table where Luke and Lorelai were at.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged a sitting Luke from behind.

"I didn't do anything" Luke grumbled.

"Yes you did" she held him tighter and planted a kiss and his cheek, Will giggled and extended his arms to where Rory was hugging Luke.

"Aw geez" he pulled his head away but Rory still didn't let him go.

"Whatcha do?" Lorelai asked mockingly.

"Noting" Luke responded way too quickly.

"Lane's punishment was reduced" Rory said proudly.

"What?" Lorelai frowned. "Luke?"

"I did nothing"

"You talked to Mrs. Kim" Rory clarified.

"You did?" Lorelai gave him a pointed look.

"I just… told her what my… thoughts, were on some… things"

"You can't say no to us, can you?" Lorelai teased and Luke gave her a pointed look.

"Thank you" Rory said once more, still not letting go of him.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

Tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas let me know. You can even yell at me for taking so long to update.


	20. That Damn Hammering Box

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY **

**Kylie: Live, Love, Coke… wait, that wasn't it. Hi! Miss ya!**

**Extra long, for the extra wait**

* * *

"Sookie offered to baby sit so we could go out on a date, not to a town meeting" Luke grumbled as Lorelai pulled him towards Miss Patty's.

"We _are_ going out on a date" Lorelai argued back while she waved hi to a fellow townie.

"A town meeting is not a date"

"I know. You're taking me out to dinner after the movie" she stated.

"What movie?"

"The one we're gonna go see after the meeting is over"

"No way, movie or meeting; pick one"

"How come dinner didn't make it to that list?"

"Because we _are _having dinner, I'm starving"

"Oh, so just because you're starving? What if you weren't hungry but I was?"

"You're always hungry" Luke stated and chuckled when Lorelai made a shocked face.

"After the meeting we'll go to the movies, and if you're lucky enough I'll let you take me to dinner" Lorelai offered from the kindness of her heart; they were now seated and were waiting for the meeting to start.

"Tsk" Luke just snorted. "After this we'll go to dinner…" he leaned closer and whispered it near her ear. "… and then at home, you'll be the lucky one" he added more quietly.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked shocked, he was never one to say those things, especially out in public; he must really be hungry. By the time she turned to look at him he was already looking away as if nothing had happened; she smiled more and placed a hand over his knee. "As soon as this is over we're going to dinner" she gave his knee a squeeze.

**.o0 Minutes later 0o.**

"People, people! Settle down, one at the time here, we're civilized people!" Taylor yelled as he banged his gable.

"I think we should have a rummage sale" Lorelai said quickly while the rest of the people at the meeting politely had raised their hands.

"Lorelai!" Taylor yelled.

"A rummage sale might be a good idea, darling" Patty told her.

"Yeah…" Lorelai kept going. "We can all give stuff that we don't want anymore, and then sell it…"

"That's a garage sale!" Kirk called from a distance, he was a little bitter because he didn't have a chance to say his idea.

"Not if we do it in the center of town its not" Lorelai shot back and pocked out her tongue at him also.

"Hey!" Kirk shrieked.

"A rummage sale is a lot of work Lorelai, and frankly I don't have the time" Taylor was just mad that he hadn't had the idea first.

"I can organize it" Lorelai blurted out.

"What?" Luke and Taylor said at the same time.

"Yeah, people can drop stuff off at the house and I'll separate it before the big sale" she explained not really hearing what she was getting herself into.

"Well… I guess…" Taylor began.

"What? No!" Luke stood up. "Lorelai, can I talk to you?" he asked a little aggravated.

"Hold on Hon, I'm busy right now" Lorelai told him like she would tell Will.

"I get that" he grumbled. "We are not doing this" he said loudly so Taylor would hear him too.

"_We _are not, but I am. I'll do everything, how hard can it be"

"Ok then…" Taylor decided. "We'll have the posters for the rummage sale up tomorrow morning. Everybody please go home and raid your closet and take everything to Lorelai's house" and with that he banged the gable again.

"Fun" Lorelai said with a big smile, picking up her stuff. "We can go to dinner now" she began to leave.

"Lorelai, do you have any idea what you just did?" Luke asked a little mad while following after her.

"I'm helping restore the old bridge, that's charity"

"We're gonna have people's useless crap in our house!"

"Luke, relax, you won't do anything; I said I would I never said you would"

"Like we don't know how that's gonna go" he scoffed and began walking away in the opposite direction as her.

"What are you talking about?" she began following him.

"You'll get bored or busy at the Inn and I'll be the one who'll have to do all this stupid rummage sale"

"I won't get bored or busy" Lorelai stated, she had no idea why they were arguing about this.

"Don't you have a big wedding coming up at the Inn?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You'll get busy, and I'll have to do all this crap. You know how much I hate doing town stuff! It's stupid!" he was walking towards their house.

"You only hate it because your Dad loved it!"

"He never loved it; he just tolerated it for Rory!" Luke shot back angry, they should have learned by now that bringing William up in their fights was never a good idea. "He also hated it!"

"Oh so you only hate it because your daddy did too! Wanna be just like him huh?" she knew she had stepped a line, she knew a while back actually. Luke glared at her and walked faster. "Crap" she whispered and jogged a little to catch up to him. "Luke! Luke, please wait up, I'm sorry!" he ignored her and kept walking.

**.o0 At the house 0o.**

Sookie had left a little while ago, when Rory came home. Right now Rory was watching a movie since she had just gotten Will to fall asleep.

"Geez!" she was startled by the bang of the slamming door. "Luke? I thought Sookie said you guys were on a date?" Luke ignored her, and just stomped upstairs in a hurry; seconds later the door to their bedroom slammed shut just as the front door opened again.

"Luke!" Lorelai followed half way up the stairs before Rory stopped her.

"He's really mad; I think it's better if he's alone"

"It's my fault he's mad" Lorelai said, she hadn't moved from the stairs; she was still debating weather or not to follow him.

"Mommy?" Will's little voice was heard, he was walking down the stairs since Luke had forgotten to lock up the little gates in his hurry up the stairs.

"Come here" she picked Will up, he was rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes but it was a losing battle. "I'm sorry we woke you" she talked softly while rubbing his back, soothing him back to sleep.

"What happened?" Rory asked when Lorelai had finally made her way down the stairs and was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Umm… I volunteered the house and my time to a rummage sale" Lorelai started.

"What?"

"To save the old bridge"

"And Luke got mad" Rory stated.

"He got… cranky" Lorelai corrected. "But once I brought up his Dad, then he got mad"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it; I still can't believe I actually said that to him I really don't feel like repeating it"

"Ok" Rory nodded. "Will's asleep again"

"MmmHmm I'll put him to bed" Lorelai said getting up. "Good night"

"Night" Rory said and when Lorelai was half way up the stairs she added. "You can have my bed tonight, if you want" she knew how big a fight could get if William was brought up.

"Nah, we're good kid, go to bed"

"Night, Mom" Rory said and Lorelai left.

**.o0 A little later 0o.**

Lorelai had taken her merry time getting Will tucked in, she stayed a few more minutes playing with his hair while he slept; it helped her relax and it assured her everything would be ok. When she made her way downstairs everything was off, she went to check on Rory and Jess' room and sure enough they were both sleeping. Lorelai went to the couch, she grabbed the blanket from the back and got cuddled; she didn't know when or why she started crying.

Upstairs Luke was pacing their room _how dare she bring up my Dad like that _Luke kept pacing _why the hell am I so mad anyways? Apparently I do get cranky when I'm hungry. _"Damn it" he grumbled.

_He's probably asleep already _Lorelai thought bitterly. _It never matters if I'm there or not. Damn him. _She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Lorelai?" a gruff voice called from the top of the stairs startling her, she wiped her cheeks again.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"You" he walked the remaining steps. "I can't sleep alone" Lorelai snorted and turned her face away when he sat next to her. "I'm sorry. You're right, I do get cranky when I' hungry" she still wouldn't turn to look at him. "I'll take Will with me so you don't have to deal with him while organizing the rummage thing" still no reaction from her. "I do want to be like my Dad…" he started. "But I can't, he _did_ like town stuff, he liked junk food, he wasn't a crank, I'm the complete opposite from him"

"You're just like him" she mumbled still not turning around. "He only liked the reenactment, he was just as cranky as you are, and despite what you want to believe…" she turned to look at him. "… junk food did not kill your Dad"

"His heart…"

"It was not the junk food, Luke" she interrupted him; he kept quiet for a little while. "You rally can't sleep?" he shook his head. "Good" she smiled. "I'll make you some tea, go upstairs" she kissed his cheek and got up, Luke stopped her.

"Let's just go to sleep" Lorelai noticed the sadness in his voice; why had she brought up William, or his heart?

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai was on her side with Luke in her arms, she was playing with his hair like she had done with Will before. This night hadn't gone how they had planned, not at all. She caressed his brow now relaxed _he's gonna have so many wrinkles if he keeps furrowing it like that. _

**.o0 Next Morning 0o.**

"Mmm… morning" Luke whispered running his hands through her hair, which was draped over his chest while she placed kisses over his cotton clad chest.

"MmmHmm" she trailed the kisses up to his neck and stayed there for a while.

"About last night…"

"It's ok" Lorelai said quickly. "As long as you forgive me, I forgive you" she playfully bit him. "And I'll make sure you forgive me" she promised in a low voice looking into his eyes before leaning down to kiss him on the lips; Luke chuckled.

"Did you close the door?" he asked her while slowly running his hands up and down her sides.

"What door?" Lorelai was too distracted.

"The one your son will use to interrupt us, like he always does"

"Oh, so now he's _my _son" she teased too preoccupied to mind about the door.

"When he's interrupting us, yes. When he's misbehaving, yes. When he's loud, yes. When he's…"

"Do you not want us to do this" Lorelai threatened pulling back a little, he chuckled.

"Sorry…" he fakes seriousness before pulling her down for another kiss. "No more interruptions…"

"Daddy…!" a scared cry broke their kiss.

"You said?" Lorelai gave him a pointed look.

"Daddy! Daddy!" now he was crying.

"Sorry" Luke sighed and got up. "I'm coming, Will" he said from the door then stopped and turned around. "You forgive me?" Lorelai nodded. "I forgive you" he winked.

"Daddy!"

"Coming…" and with that he left the room to go to Will's only to walk back in a minute later with a scared Will clinging from his neck.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai frowned at how tightly Will clung to Luke.

"I think he had a nightmare" Luke sat on the bed, back against the headboard, next to Lorelai; Will still safely wrapped in his arms.

"Aw, you're ok Honey" she rubbed Will's back. "Daddy will scare the bad monsters away" she promised and Will turned his head to look at her, his cheeks were soaked with tears and his bottom lip was trembling. "You're ok here, it's ok" she kept rubbing his back even when she noticed how his eyes started closing. "You can sleep here" Luke felt Will's body tense up a couple of times before it went limp once he was asleep.

"Don't let him watch movies with you anymore; he's older now, he pays more attention" Luke whispered.

"We didn't watch a movie last night, remember"

"I know, I was just saying" Luke looked down at his son sleeping in his arms and was compelled to place a kiss on Will's head; Lorelai smiled at the scene a placed a kiss on Luke's cheek, her lips lingering longer than necessary.

"Why don't you go put him down on his bed?" Lorelai asked in a low whisper.

"Because you told him he could sleep here" he mocked her whisper and began placing Will down on the mattress between them.

"But…"

"Sorry, your own fault" he kissed her forehead and got up from the bed.

"But…"

"You need to start on that rummage sale" Luke was moving around the room getting his clothes ready.

"But…"

"I'll go get his stuff ready" he motioned to Will's sleeping body.

"But…" Luke was almost out the door before he turned around.

"We'll finish this tonight" he winked at her before leaving the room.

"Looking forward to it" she smiled and Luke left.

.o0 About Half an Hour Later 0o.

"Luke left breakfast downstairs…" Rory announced walking into Lorelai's room.

"Did you bring me some?"

"… so you two are good now?" Rory plopped next to Lorelai on the bed.

"You ate it all, didn't you?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Rory.

"Ew, you two didn't do it last night, did you?" Rory made a weird face and quickly got up from the bed.

"Will, like always, stopped us before anything got started"

"Good" Rory mumbled but Lorelai still heard her.

"I'm sorry kid, but that's not good for anyone"

"Mom, Gross" Lorelai giggled.

"So… is there any breakfast left?"

"You won't know until you get up, get dressed, and get downstairs"

"No" Lorelai, whined, pouted, and pulled the covers up to her nose.

"You have to…" Rory spoke in a bright voice, like if she was talking to a little kid. "… there's that infamous rummage sale that you have to organized, and you have that weird wedding going on at the inn…" Rory pulled the blankets off Lorelai.

"Hey!"

"And you have to wash all this stuff"

"Our bedding is clean" Lorelai scoffed trying to grab back her blanket.

"Yeah… right" Rory did a half turn and tossed the blankets to the corner. "You have ten minutes, after that I'm taking your breakfast into Jess' room"

"No! I'll never see it again… not even the dish"

"Mom" Rory giggled.

"What? Have you seen his room, it's a mess; I'm surprised Will hasn't gotten lost in there"

"Speaking of which, where's the little booger?"

"Jess is still asleep… I think, unless he didn't sleep here last night; no wait, he did"

"I meant Will" Rory smiled. "Wait, how do you now Jess slept here?"

"I know everything that happens in this house"

"How Godly of you"

"I try" Lorelai sighed and sat up.

"That's progress. Now, go take a shower"

"I'm supposed to be the Mom here"

"_Supposed _is the key word there"

"Hey!"

.o0 The Diner 0o.

Will was standing in the middle of the Diner and moving from foot to foot like a pendulum; his head also moving.

"Are you dancing, sweetie?" Miss Patty asked walking into the Diner; Will smiled and started clapping, he was still dancing. "You have a good rhythm" he smiled more and started spinning slowly.

"Will, not in circles" Luke called form the counter.

"Let the boy be" Patty scowled.

"I mean it Will" Luke was checking receipts but his eyes would look up to see if Will was obeying. "William…" he threatened still looking at the boy dance around in circles. "If I go over there, you're going in the playpen"

"No-o… no-o… no-o… no-o…" he sing sang while still spinning around and giggling every now and then.

"You show him who's the boss" Patty encouraged Will.

"Daddy" Will whimpered after suddenly stopping; he just stood there and kept fussing.

"Aw Geez" Luke whispered and went over to where Will stood. "C'mere" he picked Will up. "You're not feeling good huh?" Will rested his head on Luke's shoulder while Luke rubbed his back soothingly. "I told you not to spin"

"Daddy" Will whimpered again.

"I know, buddy, I know. Caesar, I'll be upstairs!" with that Luke went to the storage room before heading up to his office.

.o0 The Inn, The Kitchen 0o.

"Fiji Fantasy?" Sookie asked asked.

"Yep… _and_… the cake…" Lorelai made a dramatic pause.

"What? What's wrong with the cake?" Sookie freaked and Lorelai smirked devilish.

"Volcano" Lorelai said simply.

"Volcano? Volcano what?"

"Volcano wedding cake"

"What! No"

"Yes"

"But… but… how?"

"You're the chef, figure it out"

"How am I gonna make a wedding cake in the shape of a volcano? I'm good, but not _that _good"

"I'm sure you can think of something, Sookie"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sookie trailed already thinking of how she was going to pull it of. "What are the odds of them changing their mind?"

"Well… considering that they brought a binder filled with different prototypes, I'm thinking they won't"

"They brought prototypes?" Sookie whined, she hated when costumers brought their own ideas; it puts a halt to her creating abilities.

"Sorry Honey" and with that Lorelai left the kitchen.

.o0 Luke's Office, The Couch 0o.

Luke was on the couch, slightly slouching, with Will sitting sideways on his lap.

"Drink this…" Luke opened the can of seven up. "… my dad always swore this helped with nausea, and oddly enough it always helped your Mom when she was pregnant with you though I think that was just power of persuasion" Will pulled his face away. "Come on, please? For me? For your Mommy? It'll make you feel good" Luke sing sang trying to convince Will. "Just a little bit?" Luke sighed, when he saw he wasn't convincing Will, and sat up straight. "I'm sorry, Kid, but you are drinking this; at least a couple of sips" Luke moved the can to Will's lips and actually got him to drink a little before slouching back on the couch, with Will lying on top of him. "Sleep a little" Luke whispered.

.o0 About an Hour Later 0o.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered while rubbing his leg. "_Luke_" she sing sang. "Wake up, Hon, you fell asleep" she tried again a little louder this time.

"Mmm?"

"Get up"

"No" he grumbled after taking a deep breath.

"Are you planning on sleeping the day away? Because if you are, we should go home; I wanna sleep too" Luke smirked.

"I don't want to sleep"

"Well, your current state proves the opposite"

"I just closed my eyes for a few seconds" he argued.

"Caesar said you came up here over an hour ago"

"Yeah, Will got nauseas"

"Did you give him seven up?" Lorelai asked with a teasing smile, she knew how much Luke hated that; it never made sense.

"Yeah, and it put him to sleep"

"It put you to sleep also"

"No, Will put me to sleep; he has that effect on me, just like you do"

"I put you to sleep?" Lorelai faked offence.

"Whenever I start playing with your hair, yeah"

"You were playing with his hair? But he only has about half an inch of it"

"I was rubbing his back, that always soothed him as a baby" Lorelai smiled at that comment.

"Yeah. So, why was he nauseas?"

"Because he's just like his mother" Luke grumbled.

"Ok, so far I put you to sleep and make you nauseas; I'm feeling the love now" she deadpanned and Luke chuckled.

"He was being his stubborn self"

"Ah"

"I told him to stop spinning but no; he's just as stubborn as you are and decided to keep going"

"Hey! I'll have you know that you're just as stubborn as I am mister" Lorelai told him appalled and Luke chuckled again.

"I'm _way _less stubborn" he argued.

"No way"

"Way" he played along.

"No way"

"Way"

"No way"

"See, I'm gonna stop otherwise I'd be proving you right"

"Damn it! I was hoping you wouldn't catch on" Lorelai giggled and Luke rolled his eyes. "Did he eat before conking out?"

"Nope"

"Let's get him up and fed, otherwise you won't be able to make true on your earlier promise" she winked at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm keeping that promise" he smirked.

.o0 That Night 0o.

Rory was out with Dean, Lorelai was still at the Inn dealing with the wedding, Luke was at the Diner, and Jess instead of helping out at the diner decided to take Will home and baby-sit for a little while.

"Your Dad thinks he has the perfect recipe for a grill cheese sandwich but he's wrong" Jess was talking to Will, who was sitting on his high chair, while getting out all the stuff needed for the grilled cheese; it was their dinner. "I'll teach you the right way"

"Ookie?"

"Yes, I'll teach ookie also" Jess rolled his eyes. "Ok, so, Luke thinks that its better to flip the thing over and over and over again, I think you should only flip it once; like a steak" Will was nodding as Jess talked. "Right. Now we have the sides buttered…" he showed the buttered bread to Will. "The buttered side goes down" Will kept nodding. "You get them a little warm before placing a piece of cheese on one of the sides before covering it up with the other bread; butter side up"

"Yea" Will nodded and Jess smirked.

"Now…. Patience" a couple minutes went by before Jess flipped the sandwiches to reveal a perfect brown toast on them. "See, I'm right and Daddy's wrong"

"No" Will shook his head.

"Traitor"

Lorelai came home about half an hour later, she found several boxes and bags on the porch; it was stuff for the rummage sale. Once she was inside the house she was met with a mess in the kitchen and on the high chair.

"No!" Will's voice was heard coming from Jess' room, Lorelai sighed rolling her eyes. She walked over to Jess' door expecting to hear him yell or Will cry but the only thing she heard was Will's laughter and Jess' chuckles. Lorelai opened the door a little bit to see what was going on. Jess was lying on his bed, with his back against the head board, with a paperback in his hands; he was pretending to read but Lorelai noticed how his eyes were on Will and not on the book. Will was sitting by the foot of the bed before he crawled up closer to Jess trying to go unnoticed but failing since he also would climb over Jess' legs. Right when Will was reaching to snatch the paperback from Jess he would bring it down to his chest and away form Will, startling the boy and making him laugh like crazy which in turn made Jess chuckle; the fact that something so simple could be so funny to a little boy.

"Why are you trying to steal my book, huh?" Jess asked him and Will just laughed more; Lorelai just smiled from the door and left the boys alone to bond. Besides she needed to get started on all the crap that was lying outside otherwise Luke would have a fit, again.

The bonding plan backfired when Lorelai found a couple of boxes that were ridiculously heavy and she had to ask Jess for help. Once Jess took notice of Lorelai's presence he stopped being the fun cousin, and after helping her he just locked himself in his room leaving Will with Lorelai, but not before telling her that if she needed anymore help with the rummage sale, she should ask him.

.o0 Later That Night 0o.

When Luke came home there were no more boxes or bags on the porch, they were all tosses all over the living room. He took a deep calming breath and walked more into the house where he found Lorelai asleep on top of one big black garbage bag filled with what Luke hoped was washed clothes, Rory and Will were eating pop corn and watching 'bugs life'.

"How long has she been like that?" Luke asked pointing to Lorelai's conked out body.

"I don't know, she was already like that when I got here"

"Daddy!" Will shrieked like if he hadn't seen Luke in weeks.

"Hi Kiddo" Luke acknowledged while moving over to Lorelai's body and picking it up. "I'm gonna put her to bed"

"Ok" Rory said absentminded, she was enjoying the movie.

"Watch him for a sec?" Luke moved his head towards Will.

"Take your time, we're watching a movie" Rory dismissed him.

.o0 Next Morning, Lorelai's Bedroom 0o.

"I thought you said you were picking stuff to sell?" Rory wondered from the bed.

"I am" Lorelai said from the closet's door.

"No your not" Rory scoffed. "All the stuff you've picked out is mine, Will's or Luke's"

"Will outgrew his stuff, your's is ugly, and Luke's old"

"_Right, _what about your stuff?"

"What about it?" Lorelai did a half turn to narrow her eyes at Rory.

"You're not selling any of your stuff"

"That's because my stuff is perfect" Lorelai said oh so modestly, Rory just scoffed. "Hey, I heard that"

"Move" Rory said getting up from the bed.

"No!" Lorelai dramatically placed herself between Rory and her beloved clothes.

"Mom" Rory gave Lorelai a serious look, and sighing Lorelai caved and moved to the side.

"Leave all the cute, sluty clothes alone"

"So basically you want me to leave everything alone?"

"See, I told you everything was cute" Lorelai said with a 'ha' voice.

"No, I meant that everything is sluty"

"Hey!" Rory just started laughing.

"And my stuff is not ugly"

"Sure, honey" Lorelai said condescendingly.

"Open that and give me more old clothes" Rory ordered pointing at a drawer.

.o0 Later at the Diner 0o.

"Got tired of all the useless crap lying around the house?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"My Mom is being impossible" Rory groaned walking over to the counter.

"When is she not?" Luke teased.

"Hey she's my Mom so I'm stuck with her, you on the other hand _chose _to be with her" she arched and eye brow in his direction and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Just for that you don't get any coffee" and he walked into the kitchen without serving her.

"Hey! How is that fair?" Rory whined.

"It's not"

"You're being mean" she pouted but Luke couldn't see it.

"Owy" Will called form the side while tugging on her pants.

"Yeah?" Rory turned to look at him and Will just offered her a piece of his cookie to cheer her up. "Thank you" she smiled at Will and he just ran off. "Your son is nicer that you" she teased towards the kitchen.

"I know, I'm trying to change that" Luke deadpanned and Rory smiled.

.o0 About Half an Hour Later 0o.

"Oh my God, I'm beat" Lorelai announced walking into the diner and plopping down on a chair.

"You're also loud" Luke grumbled from the counter.

"Where's that son of ours? He always knows how to make his Mommy happy"

"He's out"

"Out? Out where?" Lorelai panicked.

"Out with Rory, she said she was going to the mall and wanted to take him"

"Oh" Lorelai sounded a little disappointed. "Ok"

"You know…" Luke started walking over towards here. "I know how to make his Mommy happy also" he said quietly once he was closer and Lorelai smirked.

"Yes you do" Luke nodded. "And the diner is not _that _busy right now" Luke shook his head. "And Caesar can cover for you?" he nodded again. "Wanna go up to the office?" she now had a full on smiled and Luke nodded again. "I'll be waiting" with that she got up and went upstairs.

"Caesar, I'll be upstairs for a while" Luke yelled towards the kitchen and followed Lorelai.

.o0 The X-terra 0o.

"Your Dad said I could buy you something if you were a good boy, so are you gonna behave?" Rory asked looking into the rearview mirror at Will who was crying and kicking his feet.

"No!" he wanted to stay at the Diner with his Daddy because he actually had fun there; he got to see people, he sometimes helped out, and he got to be with his dad, what more can a boy want?

"Will, Daddy's not gonna be happy when we get back, you don't have a toy, and I have to explain why"

"Daddy?" he stopped crying and kicking but was still sad.

"He's working but you and I can go and have some fun. You like having fun with me, right Will?" she faked a pout and Will nodded. "Good. Are you hungry?"

"Daddy?" he perked up a little.

"No, we're not eating at the Diner"

"Mommy?"

"We're not eating at the Inn, do you want some chicken nuggets?" his smile grew, which Rory saw through the mirror. "Let's go to McDonald's then" she smiled; it seemed Will was done with being sad and whiney.

.o0 The House 0o.

After spending a solid half an hour at the office, Lorelai convinced Luke to taking the day off and going back home with her. It took some arm twisting, and a promise that he wouldn't have to help with the rummage sale, at all, for him to agree to play hooky with her.

"No…" Lorelai said; she was standing on the porch gripping her robe shut while dealing with Mrs. Atworthy who wanted to drop off some stuff. Luke was inside, up stairs, under the covers of their bed resting for a few minutes. "… I'm sure"

"But Taylor…?"

"I don't have to check with Taylor, I'm sure it's a no"

"But"

"No one would buy your grandson, plus I think it's illegal to try and sell him"

"Oh, it's only illegal if you get caught" Mrs. Atworthy said with a dismissive hand gesture before walking away, taking her grandson with her.

"Geez" Lorelai whispered once the door was closed.

"Hey…?" Luke said from behind her before she had turned.

"God!" her hand flew to her chest. "Make a sound" she slapped his chest and he chuckled.

"Sorry"

"Like I believe you" she scoffed because he couldn't stop grinning. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"You took too long, I wanted to see if you were kidnapped or something"

"So… you got hungry?" she summarized.

"Pretty much" he nodded. "What was all of that?" Luke nodded to the door before walking over to the kitchen.

"Margaret Atworthy wanted me to take her grandson"

"Take him where?"

"No, take him and keep him for a little while until someone buys him at the rummage sale"

"Are you kidding?" Luke had a weird face and Lorelai shook her head. "Geez, people are crazy" she nodded. "So whatcha tell her?"

"I wanted to say 'yes' but then if no one buys him, then we'd be stuck with him"

"That's the reason you said no?" Lorelai nodded again. "The fact that it's immoral and illegal never crossed your mind?"

"Might have, but I mostly said no because we'd be stuck with him" she shrugged, Luke gave her an incredulous look before turning back to finish making his sandwich.

"I'm ignoring you now" Lorelai giggled.

"Oh hey, don't forget to take the flyers with you tomorrow morning" Luke groaned. "You said I could put up flyers"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, and you said it loudly and moan-like" she reminded him with a smile.

"That doesn't count"

"Oh yes it does. You said yes, and that's all that matters. In fact you said yes quite a few times" Lorelai reminded him in a pondering tone of voice.

"If I remember correctly, so did you" he shot back.

"Hey, I'm not denying that" she lifted her hands in mock surrender and turned around to leave the kitchen. "Don't forget the flyers" she added right before leaving and Luke grumbled under his breath.

.o0 McDonald's 0o.

"Look, you got a toy" Rory said brightly while holding the toy up for Will to see. "You can play with it when you're done eating, ok?" he nodded and took a bite out of his nugget while keeping his eyes glued on his new toy. "Drink some milk" she said when Will coughed a little.

.o0 Gilmore House 0o.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I feel all sticky" Luke told her while making a face.

"Need company?" Lorelai offered with an odd smiled.

"Ah… no, you got work to do, and I need to get my energies back"

"Yes you do, we're home alone and we have to take advantage of that" she suggested.

"Nice try, but no way. You need to clear a path in the living room, and I need to start dinner for when Rory and Jess get back home"

"You actually think they're eating here?"

"At least Rory will"

"Fine, but later on in the week when you're feeling deprived I will remind you of this moment mister!" she yelled upstairs since Luke had left when she started the sentence. "Oh hey!" she ran up stairs suddenly remembering something she wanted to ask and deciding that if she waited then she'd forget again.

"Now what?"

"Can I go through the old stuff that's in the office tomorrow?"

"For what?" he frowned.

"Rory wants me to fill those two boxes with my stuff and I don't wanna, so I thought I could get a bunch of old stuff we don't use and fill them with that and just through one shirt on top so she'll think I filled the boxes" she drew in a deep breath.

"You have a bunch of useless crap here" he argued. "Plus Rory's not stupid and she knows you. She'll look through all the stuff and make you fill them again"

"No she won't…" he gave her appointed look. "Ok, maybe she will" Lorelai sighed. "But still, can I?"

"Sure, knock yourself out" and with that he went to the bathroom.

.o0 Toys R Us 0o.

"Will, hold on!" Rory called before running after Will; he took off the moment they set foot in the store.

"Ookie!" he told her as an explanation and kept going.

"I know they have Ookie stuff here, but you need to slow down" he kept running until he bumped into someone.

"Ow" was all Will said when he stumbled a little.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?"

"Will, I told you to slow down" Rory told him sternly. "Sorry I… Tristan? What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"Needed some balloons" he explained and lifted the little baggie he was holding.

"Balloons?" she frowned, Will was tugging at her hand.

"Can't throw water balloons from a forth floor if you don't have any balloons, now can you?" he smirked.

"Nice, very lucrative"

"I try. Hi Will, how's it going?" Tristan crouched down to be eye level. "Give me five?" he extended his palm and Will smacked it. "Thanks" he smirked and stood back up, Rory was smiling. "Well, I have to go, this babies aren't gonna fill themselves with water"

"Well, have fun"

"I will" he smirked.

"Will, keep Rory in line, you got that?" Tristan said with a serious voice and Will nodded with a smile before waving bye at Tristan.

"Please don't use him as a role model" Rory told him before they walked off to the sesame street isle.

.o0 About Half an Hour Later 0o.

Rory was carrying Will who was carrying a tool set; they were standing in line to pay.

"Isn't he just adorable" a lady behind Rory cooed at Will and he only nodded. "Oh, that's so cute"

"Say 'hi' Will" Rory told him, Will looked at the lady for a little while, analyzing her.

"Hi" he did a small wave with the hand that wasn't holding his new toy.

"Aw"

"Are you ready?" the cashier asked when Rory hadn't made a move to pay, even after the person in front of her had paid and gone already.

"Oh, sorry" Rory walked forwards. "Will, give her the toy so she can scan it"

"No" and he hugged the set closer to him.

"Will…"

"No" he challenged Rory with his eyes.

"It's ok, you can just give me the tag" the cashier said when she noticed the line that had started to form.

"Give me the toy so she can scan it, or we're leaving it here, and you're Dad won't be happy about that" Will kept looking at Rory for another seconds before leaning forwards to give the toy to the cashier. "Thank you" Rory told Will.

"Is this for you?" the cashier asked Will in an animated voice while Rory paid, Will nodded with a big smile. "Wow, it looks like fun, you must've been a very good boy" he smiled more. "Here you go, have a nice day" the cashier gave Rory the receipt.

"You too, let's go kid" Rory told him picking up the new purchase.

"Bye-bye" the cashier told Will and he waved at her.

.o0 That Night, Gilmore House 0o.

"Why a hammer?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry but that's what he picked" Rory argued. They were in the living room trying to watch a movie while Will sat on the floor be the coffee table. "There's other tools" she pointed out. Will first banged on the rug, and then he moved to the floor making louder noise. "Though he only likes the hammer"

"Will, what did Mommy say?" Lorelai asked him when he started hitting the coffee table. "Do you want me to take your hammer again?" she threatened and Will stopped, put down the hammer and picked up the screwdriver. "Thank you. Next time get him a stuffed animal"

"Sorry" Rory said again.

.o0 Next Morning, The Diner 0o.

"Hey Diner boy" Lorelai sing sung as she walked into the diner.

"Pipe down" Luke grumbled.

"You're crabby" Lorelai noted while taking a seat on a stool.

"Annoyed"

"Is that Will's hammer?" Lorelai asked noticing a plastic hammer next to the coffee pot.

"Yep, I got a headache earlier and instead of letting it turn into a migraine I took the hammer away" he explained.

"How did Will take it?"

"Whined, fussed, pouted, stomped his foot, and then her gave me a death glare which I still don't know where he got it from"

"Tsk" Lorelai snorted.

"What?"

"That look is all yours, Hon, you give it to Taylor anytime he walks _near _the Diner"

"I do not" he scoffed.

"MmmHmm" she looked around the Diner trying to find Will. "Hey umm, where's Will? Is he napping cause it's a little late for him to be napping"

"Not napping" Luke shook his head.

"Then where is he?" she gave the diner another once over.

"Out with Jess"

"And where's Jess?"

"With Will" Luke said absentmindedly.

"Duh, but where are they?"

"The park, something about girls liking guys with kids" Luke waved it off.

"Aw our son is a wing man"

"Yep, he takes after his father" Luke mumbled but Lorelai still heard him and giggled but didn't comment because he wouldn't play along in the diner.

"Want to come help me?"

"Nope, I told you I'm not doing any rummage stuff"

"Except hang flyers?" she teased getting up and walking over to the curtain.

"I'll get you back for that" he told her and Lorelai just laughed; it was more likely she'd get him to do three more things the same way before he'd get her to do one.

.o0 Gilmore House 0o.

"Fiji Fantasy?" Dean asked and Rory nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Are you teasing me again?" they were going through stuff people had brought over, they were helping Lorelai because it was way too much stuff, more that they had anticipated.

"Nope. And the cake is in the form of a volcano"

"No way, _now _you're teasing me"

"Nope" she shook her head.

"But why a volcano? Why not a palm tree?"

"How should I know? All I know is that Sookie is gonna make lava come out if it" Rory said with a big smile.

"How?" Rory shrugged her shoulders.

.o0 The Office, A Few Hours Later 0o.

Lorelai started in the office and even though there wasn't much stuff there it still took her a little over an hour to get it done. Now she had moved to the two closets right outside the office's door where Luke had found William's box for Rory.

"You have got to be kidding me" Lorelai whispered. "Luke! Come up here please!" she picked up a box and went over to the office where she tossed it on top of the desk and just glared at it until Luke got there.

"I already told you I'm not helping" Luke grumbled walking into the office, Lorelai turned around and crossed her arms; she was standing directly in front of the box. "That's not a good face"

"Thought you could hide it from me?"

"Hide what?" Luke was confused; Lorelai just took a step to the right so Luke could see the box _'Rachel'. _"Oh"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What? You knew it was here, you helped me bring it here when I sold my dads house. If I remember correctly…" he walked over to the box and turned it. "… you wrote that on it" _'Rachel's crap' _was written in Lorelai hand writing.

"I told you to get rid of it" Lorelai told him clearly annoyed.

"No, you said that I couldn't bring it over to the house, and I didn't"

"So you kept it here where you can reminisce all you want?"

"Lorelai, come on…"

"Throw it away, Luke"

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Luke…"

"Why does it bother you so much?" he chuckled weirdly.

"I don't want you to have her things here"

"Why do I _have _to get rid of it?" Luke found this amusing rather than annoying.

"Why are you smirking?" she was frustrated.

"Because you're being ridiculous" he chuckled a little more; Lorelai shot him a glare before she walked out without saying anything else. "Lorelai" he called after her but once the door closed with a slam he left it there, she needed to cool a little before they could talk. Luke looked at the box before walking back downstairs.

.o0 A Park 0o.

"All right kid, I'm freezing my ass off so it's time to go" Jess told Will while taking him out of the baby-swing.

"No" Will squirmed so Jess would let him go.

"Come on, let's get some coffee… or hot chocolate for you" Will still fussed. "I'll read to you" Will's head turned to look at Jess. "Got your attention huh? Come on, let's go" Jess set Will down and took his hand before they went over to the car.

Jess ended up getting Will chocolate milk because he was too impatient to wait for it to cool before drinking it. Jess hadn't even finished with the first page when Will had already fallen asleep; so Jess went over to a couch in the corner of the coffee place, he laid Will down before sitting down next to him so he could read for a while.

.o0 Gilmore House 0o.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Hey Rory, could you put your Mom on?" Luke asked.

"She's at the office getting more stuff for the rummage sale, though we really don't need more stuff"

"I know she's there, she might've told you not to bother her but I really need to talk to her"

"Then go up to the office, she's not here"

"Rory"

"I swear, she's not here. Is everything ok?" Rory got a little worried.

"Yeah, everything's ok" Luke assured. "She's really not there?"

"Really"

"Ok then, thanks"

"Bye, Luke" Rory said but Luke had already hung up; that was the last place he had called asking for Lorelai and had no luck

.o0 Later That Night 0o.

Jess came back home a little after Will had woken up from his nap; he got three numbers while he sat there with Will napping by his side. Dean left a few minutes before Jess got home. Lorelai walked in and went straight to her room without saying a word to anyone, not even Will.

"Yep, they're definitely fighting" Rory mumbled after she heard Lorelai's door close.

"Maybe she just had a bad burrito and that was the bathroom's door and not her bedroom" Jess offered from the couch where he was watching TV.

"Why do you always have gross suggestions?"

"Cause I'm a guy" Jess shrugged and Rory rolled her eyes. Luke walked in, he was annoyed. At first it hadn't mattered, Lorelai had over reacted and he found it cute that she was jealous of Rachel. But now he was just annoyed that Lorelai didn't come back to finish with the mess she had left upstairs, and he was bugged because she was jealous of Rachel; funny how that turned out.

"Mom's upstairs" Rory instantly informed.

"Thanks" Luke mumbled before making his way upstairs, only to come back downstairs a few seconds later when he found the door locked.

"What did you do?" Jess teased not lifting his eyes form his book. Luke grumbled and went to the kitchen to grab a beer; he sat and drank it on the table so Will wouldn't see him. _Why is she so mad at the box? It's not like I was hiding it, or like I even remembered it was there_.

"What?" Luke snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Rory.

"I said that I'm going to bed and that you should go apologize otherwise you're sleeping on the couch" Luke just nodded absentminded. "Night"

"Goodnight, Rory" he mumbled.

"Daddy?" Will pulled at Luke's un-tucked shirt while rubbing his eye.

"Let's get you some milk, and get you to bed" Luke told him and threw the remaining beer down the drain before getting Will's milk and picking him up to go upstairs.

Luke sat on Will's bed until he fell asleep and way after he had fallen asleep also. Luke just watched his son sleep peacefully; it offered him a moment free from life's problems. After a while everything went silent, Jess had gone to bed. Luke went to get a blanket before walking downstairs to get comfortable on the couch.

.o0 A While Later 0o.

Luke had just fallen asleep when Lorelai walked downstairs; she pulled the pillow out from under his head harshly.

"What the…?" he woke up.

"You rather sleep on the couch in your normal, stinky clothes than throw out her things?" Lorelai asked incredibly and a little mad.

"You locked the door" Luke stated sitting up.

"Yeah well… I was mad and didn't want to see you"

"What about now?"

"I'm still mad"

"So you just woke me up to let me know you're still mad?" Luke asked annoyed and Lorelai groaned.

"What did you do with the box?"

"It's right where you left it" he stated and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "Now what?" he sighed.

"It's still there?"

"Why is it bugging you so much?" now he was getting angry.

"Because Rachel was your ex-girlfriend and you insist on keeping the things she gave you for the rest of your life!"

"They're in a box, in a closet, in the Diner, it's not like I have a shrine!"

"You might as well! She _left_ you, Luke!"

"God, what's the big deal!? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because you insist on keeping her things. Because you took the time and effort to move them out of your old house and into the apartment and then to the closet, instead of just throwing them out. Because they still mean something to you and that scares me" Lorelai started firm but at the end her voice quivered.

"Lorelai…" Luke walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "You're an idiot" Lorelai snorted and giggled a bit. "I love you, and you know that"

"But the…"

"I keep it because I'm to lazy to throw it out, and because I _know _that the minute I throw it out she'll appear out of no where"

"What?" Lorelai pulled back from a hug.

"It's always happened" he started. "Every time I threw out something a girl had given me, she would pop up out of nowhere and make my life harder; I don't know how or why, but it's always happened"

"You're an idiot" she giggled. "And you're superstitious"

"Am not" he scoffed.

"Yes you are" she stated with a big smile. "Otherwise you would've thrown that thing out a while ago"

"I'm lazy"

"Then I'll throw it out" she perked up; Luke sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead… but if she pops by within a week you'll owe me" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Owe you what?"

"Don't know yet, but you'll owe me" he threatened and Lorelai laughed.

"Come on superstitious-butt, let's go to bed"

"I'm not superstitious" he grumbled but followed her nonetheless.

.o0 Monday Morning 0o.

"Here you go, Miss Minnelli" Lorelai teased handing Rory a cup of coffee.

"Drop it" Rory grumbled.

"Will that be all or do you need something else" Lorelai kept teasing; Rory had an interview with a reporter today, a reporter from Chilton but still a reporter.

"I need you to drop it"

"Sorry can't give you that but will you settle for a pop tart?"

"Jess, hurry up!" Rory yelled towards his room.

"Anything for you, ma'am" Jess mumbled coming out of his room.

"Not you too" Lorelai giggled.

"Come on, Miss Daisy, let's drive you to school" Jess smirked, grabbed a pop tart and left.

"I hope you're happy" Rory glared at Lorelai before getting up.

"Don't forget to acknowledge your Mother in that interview of yours"

"Oh, I won't" Rory had a weird smirk a funny glint in her eye.

"That didn't sound good"

"Bye, Mom" Rory smiled and left.

.o0 Chilton, a Bench 0o.

"You don't mind if I tape this, do you? I'm new and I can't write very fast" a girl asked shyly.

"Oh, it's ok" Rory waved her off and the girl let out a breath.

"Let's get started then…"

.o0 Later 0o.

"… you and you con. You, you, you, and you pro…" the teacher walked around the room singling out people. Again Rory and Paris were on the same team, this time with Madeline and Louise. On another team, opposing Rory's team, was Jess and Tristan.

.o0 Hallway 0o.

"Sorry but you can't do that at the house" Jess informed Rory right after she and her team had finally found a place to study.

"What are you talking about?" Rory turned to look at him.

"My partner and I are studying there" Jess said with a smirk.

"That's sounded _so _gay" Louise told him with a weird look and Rory laughed.

"You can find another place to study, sunshine" Rory told Jess.

"Sorry, can't" Tristan butted in. "My Dad is having a secret affair"

"So?"

"So, in order for it to be a secret he hides in the house"

"And… how is that a secret?" Rory frowned.

"My Mom's never at the house, she's at her boyfriend's" Rory had a weird expression.

"Anyways… we're gathering at the house so you and your little group have to find some other place" Jess told her.

"No" Paris said firmly and left, leaving everybody confused.

.o0 Thursday Night 0o.

The whole week, every time Rory and her team were home to prepare Jess and Tristan would stop by just to annoy them because they had everything already set. Jess and Tristan had gone to the library to get everything ready and out of the way, they wanted to beat Rory and Paris' team.

Lorelai kept working on the rummage sale and at the Fiji Fantasy wedding they'd be having on Friday at the Inn; needless to say she'd been extremely busy and exhausted. So busy that she hadn't had time to go to the Diner at throw Rachel's stuff away, she hadn't even had much time to spend with Will or Luke; and that 'deprive' warning she had given Luke had turn out true, they were both feeling it now.

Luke had done what he said he will, let Lorelai deal with the rummage sale alone; or so did Lorelai think. Whenever Luke would get home, for the past week, he'd find Lorelai passed out in the living room, in the middle of all the crap people had left there, he'd take her to their room before going back downstairs and start sorting through the stuff. He'd spend about two hours before he'd call it a night and go up to join Lorelai; she'd never notice, or if she did she never mention it the next day.

"And we're home" Luke mumbled. "Will, come on" he begged; Will had been crying even before they had left the Diner, that was the reason he left Caesar to close. "Stop crying, you'll wake up your Mommy" He hadn't taken his nap all day, the Diner had been extremely busy and there was too much activity for him to actually have time to fall asleep and if that wasn't bad enough, Rory and Jess' arguing that morning had woken him up earlier than usual; so now he was tired, cranky, and Luke was sure Will might have a headache since he hadn't stopped crying since before they left the Diner.

"Mommy" Will called sadly and Luke hurried upstairs before Will got a chance to wake her up.

Luke came back downstairs a good thirty minutes later, Will had been extra whiny. He stood there watching Lorelai sleep on top of a pile of old rags and he sighed _I knew this rummage sale was a bad idea. _He picked Lorelai up and carried her upstairs to their room; she didn't even flinch. Like the nights before, he went back downstairs to help out a bit without Lorelai knowing.

.o0 Next Morning 0o.

"I'm never being civic minded again" Lorelai declared to the living room where Rory and Lane were helping her. "I'm so tired of all this crap" she groaned and kicked a garbage bag across the room.

"Mom, you're not helping" Rory whined when she had to pick up all the contents of the garbage bag that had gone flying across the room.

"Sorry, I'm just… gah!"

"You should ask townies to help out" Lane suggested.

"No way, cause Kirk will end up staying here for at least a week"

"Why don't you ask da-Luke for help?" Rory suggested, Lane noticed her almost slip-up, and Lorelai just sighed.

"He's already helping"

"Watching Will helps but…"

"Every night he comes downstairs for a couple hours and works through this stuff" Lorelai told them.

"What?" Rory frowned.

"He thinks I don't know he's helping"

"Aw that's so sweet" Lane cooed, always the eternal romantic, she loves Luke and Lorelai's relationship and history.

"Yeah, yeah, he's awesome" Lorelai waved it off, she actually felt bad for what he'd been doing since he was right; she offers to do something and then _he _has to step up so it gets done. "I'll be back in a few hours; I just have to be there for the wedding and for a couple hours at the reception just to make sure everything is ok"

"Don't worry Mom, we got it covered" Rory assured.

"Thanks Hon" Lorelai smiled before she left to the Fiji Fantasy wedding. The girls waited until they heard Lorelai's car pull out of the driveway before resuming their conversation.

"So you really said that in your interview?" Lane asked while folding some clothes.

"Yeah" Rory sounded a little ashamed.

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"Good I guess… I hope. I don't know"

"Good luck"

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Rory said with a smirk.

.o0 The Diner, That Afternoon 0o.

"All right, Scott, we're leaving now; Caesar is opening tomorrow, I won't be here until past the lunch rush" Luke told him while gathering all of Will's things. He was gonna go home and help out Lorelai so they'd get everything set and ready to go on Sunday.

"No prob, boss" Scott assured.

"Call me if you run into trouble, you hear me. I rather you interrupt my night than burn the place down"

"So you want me to call you first instead of the fire department?"

"Funny" Luke deadpanned.

"Leave"

"Will, let's go before I end up firing Scott"

"Bye-bye" Will did a little wave to Scott as Luke picked him.

"Call me"

"Leave!"

.o0 The House 0o.

"Mommy!" Will ran into the house in search for Lorelai.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked surprised but with a big smile, happy that she was able to see him awake and for more than two minutes. She had gotten home a couple of minutes ago; Fiji fantasy had gone great, the bride and groom were very happy with it.

"Daddy" he pointed towards the door.

"Your Daddy brought you over?" Will smiled. "Come here" she pulled him closer again for another hug.

"Let him go" Luke said going to the kitchen without looking into the living room.

"Leave us alone" Lorelai called still hugging Will; she stood up carrying Will and went in search of Luke. "Hey"

"Geez" Luke jumped a little since he hadn't expected her in the kitchen; he had been drinking water and choked a little.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked laughing a bit, which in turn made Will laugh; Luke narrowed his eyes at her laughing. "Sorry…" she put on a serious face for two seconds before grinning. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We came here for the love" Luke deadpanned.

"Hey, that's my line, I had it patented a while back, you can't use it" Lorelai said appalled and Luke smirked.

"Will missed you"

"Aw, he did?" Lorelai smiled and turned to look at the boy cuddled in her arms; Luke walked closer to her. "I missed you too" she landed a kiss on Will's forehead. "And you" she placed a hand on Luke's chest; he smirked and placed a hand on her hip pulling her closer to him. "Missed me?" she asked with a pout and Luke just nodded, his eyes zeroing in on her lips. She noticed what he was staring at and couldn't help but stare back at his lips. The last couple of days had been filled with good morning, good night, hello, goodbye kisses and they were starting to feel the toll. "Luke…" Lorelai whispered right before he leaned down to kiss her, careful not to squish Will in the process. Luke tried to pull back and keep it simple since Will was _right _there, but Lorelai wouldn't let him; she used the hand that didn't hold Will up to pull Luke closer by his neck.

"Lorelai…" he tried getting her attention, but it didn't work. She actually didn't let go until Will started fussing. Lorelai separated from Luke a few seconds, just long enough to set Will down before capturing Luke's lips again.

"I've missed you" she mumbled against his lips. "So much"

"It's only been like a week" Luke mumbled back.

"Too long"

"MmmHmm" he pushed her against the counter, and that's when the front door opened and the annoying sound of Rory and Jess' arguing was heard; Luke and Lorelai instantly jumped apart.

"You guys are so annoying!" Rory yelled at Jess. "Why do you keep bugging us? We were at Borders, not here"

"How were we supposed to know you'd be there" Jess defended innocently.

"God, what did he do now?" Lorelai asked annoyed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'll go find out" Luke told her, he was also breathing hard.

.o0 Living Room 0o.

"The fact that you guys want to fail does not mean you have to drag us into it!" Luke walked in on Rory yelling at an amused-looking Jess.

"We're not dragging, and we're not failing"

"Everywhere we go to study; there you are, bugging us"

"We're just being social" Jess said innocently.

"Gah!"

"Besides, aren't you and Paris supposed to be 'brilliant'? Why do you need so many study sessions anyway?"

"Because we keep getting interrupted!" she said annoyed.

"Right, or maybe you're just afraid that we'd beat you" he's smirk turned into a cocky one.

"Tsk"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'"

"Please, your team is just Tristan and you two never study, you just bug us while we try to study"

"We're gonna win that debate" Jess assured her but Rory only gave him a pointed look. "Ok then, if you're so sure, wanna make it interesting?"

"Whoa, hold on" Luke decided to pipe in.

"Sure. Whatcha wanna bet?"

"Rory…" Luke started but was interrupted.

"Twenty?" Jess asked.

"Forty, unless you're scared"

"Hold on" Luke tried again.

"You're on…" Rory and Jess shook hands. "… can't go back on it now"

"Not planning to"

"Good. Now excuse me, I need to go catch up on some TV watching" he pointed to his room and began walking away; they had recently put a TV in his room, since it only seemed fair because Rory already had one.

"I don't like you guys gambling, especially with your studies" Luke told her.

"Don't worry about it" she waved him off and Luke sighed.

"Jess is not an idiot"

"I know that, but he doesn't have the best attention span either"

"From what I've hear, Tristan is not an idiot either"

"No his not"

"And they both have 'street smarts', which you don't"

"It's just a bet" Rory said with a chuckle and Luke let out a heavy sigh.

"Jess and Tristan have everything ready…" he started. "They met in the library a couple of days ago and set everything up before they decided to bug you"

"What?" Rory's mouth dropped opened.

"Rethinking that bet, huh?"

"Yes"

"You're gonna go study a little more, huh?"

"Yes" Rory mumbled and made her way to her room.

"Come on Hon, let's get this thing settled so we can get _our thing _settled" Lorelai said walking into the living room.

"That's just wrong… in _so _many levels" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Still true" she informed him and went down to business.

.o0 A Little Later, Living Room 0o.

They had gotten a lot finished in the little while they had been working. Now they were taking a break on the living room floor and eating Chinese food.

"Here you go" Lorelai handed Will an egg roll since he had too much energy right now to sit still and eat.

"That boy is really weird" Luke commented and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh; she loved lazy afternoons like this one.

"Lorelai!" Sookie yelled as soon as the door opened and she barged in.

"Geez!" Luke choked with his food.

"Lorelai…! Lorelai…!"

"Right here, Sook, what's wrong?"

"Look what I got!" Sookie said waving something in the air.

"I can't see if you don't hold them still" Lorelai said with and amused grin.

"In my hand I have four tickets to the Bangles at the Pastorella Theater on Saturday"

"What?" Lorelai's jaw dropped and her eyes zeroed in on the tickets.

"They're tickets for the Bangles at the Pastorella Theater on Saturday" Sookie repeated.

"No" she was still shocked.

"Yes"

"How, when, how, how? I've been trying to get some, how did you get this?" Lorelai finally stood up and took the tickets from Sookie so she could get a better look.

"Fiji Fantasy"

"The wedding?"

"Yeah, they were so thrilled with the volcano wedding cake…"

"Well it shot lava" Lorelai butted in but was ignored.

"… that they wanted to do something nice for me, and since Mr. Birnbaum runs a ticket agency and I knew you were dying to, I asked him if he could …"

"Make two girls very happy?"

"Yeah, and he did"

"He sure did, Man, I love him!" Lorelai hadn't torn her eyes from the tickets.

"They're just concert tickets" Luke mumbled.

"Shut up buffet-head" Lorelai teased and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Umm… Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"These are for tomorrow…"

"I know"

"Tomorrow…"

"It's a one night only event"

"I can't go tomorrow" Lorelai said sadly.

"Why?" both Luke and Sookie asked at the same time.

"The rummage sale is this Sunday, I need to get everything ready"

"Aw, Honey" Sookie said sympathetically.

"We can finish tonight" Luke shrugged it off. "And the concert is at night, so you have part of tomorrow" he had gotten up form the floor.

"But I also have to get ready" Lorelai said sadly with a pout. "And we have a bunch of crap here, we won't finish by tomorrow"

"We'll try, and if we can't then I'll do it" Luke so chivalry offered.

"What? Luke, no" Lorelai shook her head. "You said you didn't want to help with this and so far you've helped every night since this started" Luke looked confused _she knows? How does she know?_

"So… what's, one more night?" he smirked.

"Luke…"

"You've been talking my ear off about The Bangles ever since I met you, you've been talking about this concert ever since you heard about it; you're gonna go" Lorelai smiled.

"You're too good" she whispered.

"I know" Luke nodded ever-so-modestly.

"I'll make this up to you, I promise" her smile changed into a promising smirk and Luke's eyebrows shot up. "You'd like that huh?" he quickly looked down, his face blushing. "I'll take that as a yes" she giggled. "So, Sookie, who are we taking?"

"Lane and Rory?" Sookie suggested.

"But do you really think they'd want to go?" Luke asked sarcastically right before dashing over to 'chase' Will; the boy squealed.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**I know it took forever and I didn't actually finish the whole episode, but I think it was long enough to make up for taking so long. But if it wasn't let me know and I'll make them longer.**

**Once again……… LET YOU'RE VOICE BE HEARD and…**

**Tell what you thunk.**


	21. Bangled chicks

**Yes, it's an illusion, this is not real, you're dreaming…. Nah I did update**

**Things will get interesting, but I have SOOOOO many scenarios running in my head I don't know which to pick… HELP voice your opinion.**

**K… weee) C&S (got it?)**

**sorry for mistakes, i updated asap w/o checking it**

* * *

.o0 Next Morning, The Kitchen 0o.

"So, will you? _please?" _Rory begged Lorelai the next morning while she was feeding Will.

"I already told you I won't, if Mrs. Kim said Lane can't go, then I can't change that"

"But…"

"Rory, we've been over this; she's her Mom and whatever she says goes, I'm sorry"

"But these are the Bangles…"

"I swear that if you don't drop this I wont let you go either" Lorelai threatened, thoroughly annoyed with Rory now since she had been going around the same thing ever since Lane called to tell her her Mom had said she couldn't go to the concert.

"Fine" Rory mumbled and went back to the living room to keep helping with the rummage thing.

"Your sister is driving me crazy" Lorelai told Will and he just dropped his head to the side and smile up at her.

"Damn it, Jess! I said not that one!" Luke yelled.

"You never told me which one!" Jess yelled back.

"Yes I did!"

"No, you said 'that' and then pointed to this one!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and all they were doing now was snap at each other, but the whole living room was mostly organized; except for a few stray items.

"Boys, don't make me go over there" Lorelai teased and kept feeding Will.

"No need to because I'm not helping anymore!" Jess said annoyed as he breezed by the kitchen and over to her room.

"Don't you dare slam that door" Lorelai warned just before Jess let go of his door, he closed it calmly but then seconds later his stereo started blaring. "Much better" she mumbled rolling her eyes.

.o0 The Inn 0o.

"Hi Sookie" Rory said walking into the Inn's kitchen.

"Hey, kitten, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she was about to start panicking.

"Yeah, everything's alright, I just wanted to run something by you?"

"Sure, run" Sookie stopped tossing whatever she was tossing and gave Rory all her attention.

"See, Mrs. Kim said that Lane couldn't go to the concert"

"Oh, so you guys told her the truth?"

"Lane did, she said it seemed like the best way to go; I think she figured Mrs. Kim would focus on the honesty part and ignore the rock concert part"

"Backfired?" Sookie asked wincing.

"Big time" Rory nodded dully. "So…"

"So?"

"So I was thinking I could give my ticket to Jackson and Luke could take Lane's and you guys could go on a double date"

"But you love the Bangles"

"My Mom loves the Bangles, I just like them; plus I think it'd be nice"

"I don't know"

"Double dating over at the big apple at one hell of a concert sounds good to me" Rory was selling it.

"What about you, sweetie?"

"I'll live, plus I have to study for that debate that I'm pretty sure I'll loose to Jess and with it forty bucks"

"I thought Luke banned gambling"

"Oh he did…" Rory nodded. "… we're just ignoring him" she added with a smile.

"Atta girl" Sookie also smiled. "Are you sure about the whole concert thing?"

"Positive"

"Ok then" Sookie smiled more.

"Great! I'll tell my Mom and Luke, you tell Jackson"

"Ok… here" she handed Rory a cookie.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you" Sookie winked at her.

"Bye Sookie"

.o0 Crap Shack's Living Room 0o.

"Uh… no" Luke stated, putting the finishing touches to the rummage crap; mostly labeling what everything was to make the sale go easier, and incase something else was dropped by before the sale.

"Please, it'll be fun" Rory said following him around the living room.

"No it won't"

"Yes it will: you, Mom…"

"Sookie and Jackson?"

"Yeah, two grownup couples out in the city…"

"Listening to the Bangles?"

"Yeah!"

"I hate the Bangles"

"You what?!" Rory's eyes popped out, Will turned to look at them for a brief second before returning his attention to the TV screen where cartoons were playing.

"I survived through them once; I don't want to do that again, even if it's just for a few hours"

"I can't go with them _now" _Rory whined.

"And why not?"

"Because I already told Sookie you guys would double…"

"Rory" Luke groaned.

"… So now I can't go as my Mom's date because that'd be embarrassing…" he groaned again "… for me, and my Mom, and Sookie, _and _Jackson"

"But I hate the Bangles" he practically whined.

"Please" and the pout made its appearance.

"Geez…"

"_Pretty _please?" and now the puppy eyes.

"Fine" Luke said after a long sigh. "But you have to baby-sit Will, and finish all this" he added fast while motioning around the living room.

"No problem" she smiled.

"Then… yeah, I'll go to the concert" Luke mumbled, Rory shrieked and jumped him. "But, I can't go if I die of suffocation"

"Sorry" she let go of him. "I'll go tell my Mom I'm not going"

"You hadn't told her yet?!"

"Of course not, I wanted to make sure you agreed before I told her anything" Rory told him as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You'll pay for that" Luke told her with narrowed eyes.

"No I won't" she said with a big smile and skipped out of the living room and over to Lorelai's room where she was already putting the finishing touches for that afternoon.

"Hey, kid…" he addressed Will. "… do you want to go as your Mom's date tonight?" Will just pointed to the screen. "I hear ya" Luke agreed.

.o0 Later that Day 0o,

Luke and Lorelai were upstairs getting ready to go, Rory and Lane were downstairs going through some CDs, Mrs. Kim had agreed to Lane going to Rory's house after knowing that the concert thing was off, Jess had Will and he was going to 'teach' him something.

"Ok kid, here's the first lesson:…" they were walking out of Jess' room towards the living room. "…a prank takes planning, it doesn't happened in the heat of the moment… well, sometimes it does but most of the time it doesn't" they made a turn towards the front door, Jess opened and closed it giving the girls the illusion that they had gone outside "Now, with that said, a while back I bought a rubber rat…" he kneeled down and so did Will, and together then crawled over to the back of the couch, going unnoticed by the girls. "…and earlier I attached a fishing string to it and hid the thing between a couple of rummage bags…" he picked up the other end of the string that was hidden under the couch. "And now, we enjoy the prank" he yanked at the string lightly so the rat would 'walked' out from the pile of bags and towards the coffee table; both girls shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Lane jumped up on the table.

"Luke!" Rory shrieked following Lane up on the table. "Ah! Luke help!" the rat kept moving until; it disappeared under the couch.

"And you gotta know that two pranks are better than one" Jess told Will over the girls shrieks; he picked up a different string and pulled, making another rat appear out from under some other bags.

"LUKE!"

"What, what's wrong, what?" Luke rushed downstairs in his socks, slacks, and white undershirt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, closely behind Luke.

"Rats!" both girls shrieked.

"What! Where?!" Lorelai rushed over to the couch and jumped onto it.

"Mommy!" Will said happily once he saw her.

"Crap" Jess mumbled.

"Will, come here before… Jess?" Lorelai had leaned over the back of the couch to pick Will up and saw Jess hiding.

"Jess!" Luke called angrily; Jess just closed his eyes and flinched. "What the hell is this?" Luke lifted the rubber rat in the air, string dangling from it.

"It looks like a rat with a string hanging from it to me"

"Funny" Luke deadpanned. "Get your butt in your room" he then added with a fake sugary tone of voice. Jess groaned and went to his room.

"I'm gonna kill that boy" Rory said through gritted teeth.

"No honey, you're young, you have your whole life ahead of you… I'll kill him for you" Lorelai said and got of the couch making her way to Jess' room.

"But Mom" Rory whined and dropped back onto the couch.

"You girls ok?" Luke asked and both girls nodded. "Good cause I have to go stop your Mom from killing your cousin" it slipped, the word just slipped from his mouth, it went unnoticed by him but not by Rory or Lane who shared a shocked expression.

"Ok, so, I guess what you said in your interview won't be too shocking after all" Lane said after the shock had past.

"I guess" Rory mumbled.

The couples left over an hour after they had originally planned they would, the whole Jess thing making it harder to re-convince Luke to go, but after much arguing and a lot of threats, they were off to enjoy the night. At first Lorelai had planned on swaying Luke into staying the night in a hotel and getting reacquainted with each other after the week they'd had; but after the whole rat thing, she was positive that Luke wouldn't even want to go for drinks after the show.

"Oh Jesse" Rory called to the kitchen from the living room.

"You're pushing it" he called back, they were supposed to be good around each other, and Jess was to help the girls out with the sale stuff and with Will, otherwise Lane would inform Luke of all that she thought they did wrong.

"Could you make us some sandwiches?"

"No" he stated.

"What? Luke said…" Rory started.

"Don't you mean _Dad?" _he asked leaning on the doorway of the kitchen.

"What?" Rory's teasing face fell, and the shocked one was back on. "How did you…?"

"Paris" Jess said simply.

"How did she…? How did she…? How…?" her speech still not back yet and Lane couldn't help but laugh, she was finding all of this very amusing; first Rory had the upper hand over Jess and just like that he had switched tables on her.

"She's 'editor in training' or something like that, she gets to read all the articles and whatnots and your story is a pretty big one so…"

"She shouldn't have told you that" she mumbled expressionlessly.

"Why? Because otherwise nobody would ever find out?" he asked with an amused smirk making his way over to the couch.

"Well, no, but…"

"They're gonna find out sooner or later, me knowing now changes nothing"

"But maybe…" Rory still hoped.

"The article comes out Monday, they'll know then, unless it slips from me before then" he smirked. "You know what might make it not slip?" he asked but wasn't expecting an answer. "If I was eating a sandwich, because my mouth would be full and all of that"

"Sneaky" Lane told him.

"I know" Jess said back, smirk still there.

"You're the master" she added.

"Thanks…" he looked at Lane a few seconds longer before turning to Rory. "So… sandwich?"

"You wouldn't tell them, because for one, they're not here, and the other, umm… they're not very thrilled with you right now so…"

"Grasping for straws?" Jess teased.

"What type of sandwich?" Rory asked after a long sigh and jess just smirked.

.o0 X-Terra, Road to New York 0o.

"Geez, were you ever planning on telling me your engine light was on?" He hadn't seen the little light until they were well on the road.

"Why are you so crabby?" Lorelai whisper-asked, while Sookie and Jackson talked in the backseat.

"Because I'm being dragged to a concert I don't wanna go to in a car that's not working properly"

"Nobody's dragging you"

"Tsk"

"Luke…"

"What?"

"Relax…please?" he sighed. "We have a night off from the kids, were going to a concert, and the car is going to be fine; now, enjoy yourself tonight… for me?" she pouted and Luke stayed quiet for a little bit.

"I'll try, but that car is still going to bug me, and I'm still gonna worry about the kids"

"You wouldn't be you otherwise" she mumbled rolling her eyes. "But seriously, the kids and the car will be fine; Jess is stupid but he wouldn't do anything bad"

.o0 The Crap Shack 0o.

"So why are you being so annoying lately?" Lane asked Jess while Rory was still in the kitchen making breakfast.

"What do you mean 'lately'? I'm always annoying" he smirked.

"You know what I meant"

"I like bugging, what can I say, it's in my nature" he shrugged.

"Yes, but more lately"

"I just think Luke deserves better" Jess admitted quietly so Rory wouldn't hear him.

"Better than having Rory call him Dad?" Lane asked skeptically.

"No, I just think that he should hear it straight from Rory and not read it off an interview along with all of Hartford" he clarified.

"You have a point there"

"Here…" Rory shoved a plate with a sandwich towards Jess. "…enjoy" she dropped between them on the couch.

"What? No chips? Where's my drink?" Jess asked with an appalled tone of voice.

"Umm… she has that 'I'm going to kill you' look on her face" Lane told Jess.

"I should go eat this in my room huh?" he asked and Rory nodded, her expression not changing. "Bye" he shot up from the couch and went to his room, sandwich in hand.

"It's fun to see him squirm" Lane commented.

"Oh yeah" Rory nodded vigorously with a big smile. "Movie?"

"Horror please" Lane smiled and got more comfortable.

.o0 New York 0o.

"Wow, these are awesome seats!" Lorelai was all giddy and Sookie was right there with her, both of them almost jumping up and down once they noticed how close they were to the stage; both men just rolled their eyes and gave the girls a push so the would keep walking to their seats.

"I can't believe these seats!" Sookie kept looking all around them once they were seated; again the men rolled their eyes and just sat there quietly.

Luke was sitting to the far right, with Lorelai to his left; Sookie was next to her and Jackson next to Sookie. Sookie and Jackson were doing the whole obnoxious new couple thing, where all they did was being lovey-dovey; Lorelai was just sitting there looking forwards waiting for the band to come out, she knew Luke was not going to be like Jackson, he never was not even when they were starting their relationship or when she was pregnant. Well, he did act like that, but only if they were alone and at their home; never in public so there was no point in hoping. Plus, she was happy that Sookie finally had someone, she deserved it.

"Hey" Luke brought her back; Lorelai turned to look at him. He smirked a little, took her hand, and gave her a quick kiss. "You're about the see The Bangles, live" he whispered making her smile, her eyes still closed. "Please ignore me and enjoy the show" she just leaned forwards and kissed him.

"I'll enjoy the show" she promised and at that moment the lights dimmed and the band started making Lorelai and Sookie shoot up from their seats. The guys had no other choice but to stand up since everybody in front of them had done so thoroughly blocking their view; plus they just knew the girls would eventually pull them up anyways.

A few songs later, Eternal Flame started playing, and Sookie and Jackson started dancing. Luke noticed how Lorelai didn't even try to get him to dance, instead she just focused her attention to the band before them, while hugging herself and gently swaying to the sides. Without giving it a second thought, Luke stepped behind Lorelai and placed his arms over her own; so he was hugging her too, and they both swayed. Lorelai just smiled and eased back into his embrace; after all they were in another city where nobody knew them except the couple next to them, who were currently too busy with each other to notice anyone else. The song ended but Luke stayed put, the only thing he did was briefly tighten his hold on her to let her now he was not going anywhere; for now.

.o0 The Crap Shack 0o.

"Jess has a point" Lane blurted out halfway through the movie.

"What?"

"He thinks you should tell Luke before he reads the interview"

"Why?"

"He deserves to know before the rest of Hartford does" Lane told her and Rory deflated because she knew they were right, she'd known for a while now but still she couldn't find the time to tell him.

"I know, but it's weird… 'hey Luke, I called you Dad in my interview and all of Hartford will know, ok, goodnight' It's not something you say everyday"

"Not like that you don't" Lane giggled. "Just talk to him tonight, because I'm pretty sure Jess will tell him tomorrow if you don't"

"He wouldn't" Rory waved it off but Lane gave her a look. "Ok, he would, but I still don't want to" she pouted.

.o0 The Concert 0o.

"Are you sure you have enough shirts there?" Luke asked teasingly, he had mellowed out a lot ever since Eternal Flame played.

"Mine, yours that I'll wear, Rory's, Jess's that I'll wear, Will's…" Lorelai started counting.

"You got one for Will?"

"Of course! They have this cute toddle selection; I got him a couple designs"

"A couple?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, that boy is crazy for the Bangles"

"No _he's_ not; his Mother's the crazy one"

"You forgot to say 'for the Bangles' Hon"

"No I didn't: you _are_ crazy" Luke said with a smirk, Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Hey, that's mean" she pouted. "Just for that you don't get your Bangle-icious shirt"

"So I get a prize for being mean? I like this system" he teased more.

"What has gotten into you?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"You were right, this is nice" he said quietly.

"Lorelai! Look what I bought for Will!" Sookie came running up to them holding another toddler-Bangle-t-shirt.

"Never mind" he mumbled while Lorelai and Sookie marbled over the T-shirts.

.o0 Later at the Crap Shack 0o.

Who would have thought Luke would want to stop at a restaurant; making him go without eating dinner was a good idea after all. Their dinner stop made them get home way past the time Luke had given Rory and Jess.

Lane had gone home right after the horror movie had ended, Jess never came out of his room, Will didn't wake up at all; so basically it had been a really good night, except for the interview hanging over Rory's head.

"Damn it, what did that boy do?" Lorelai grumbled when she walked into her room only to find Rory curled up asleep on their bed.

"The boys are asleep and Rory's not in her room" Luke said walking into the room; he had gone to check the damage in the house after they had been gone for so long.

"I know I found her" she pointed to their bed.

"What did Jess do now?" he groaned.

"I dono" Lorelai sighed and walked over to Rory. "Honey, Rory, honey wake up" she nudged her.

"Mmm?"

"Honey, you're in our bed"

"Wha..?"

"Wake up, you need to go to your own room and sleep in your own bed like a big girl" Lorelai teased now that Rory was a bit more awake.

"My what? But… I'm already a big girl. Wait, what?" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"What did Jess do?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, why?" Rory frowned.

"Because you fell asleep on our bed"

"Again, what did Jess do?"

"Nothing, I was waiting for Luke but I fell asleep. What time is it? Wow, why are you so late?"

"You were waiting for me?" Luke frowned. "Ok, really, what did Jess do?"

"Nothing, really" Luke gave Rory a skeptical look. "I swear. I just wanted to… tell you something" she added more quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm, can we talk… alone?" she asked shyly, Lorelai shot Luke a look before walking out of their room and closing the door behind her

"Start talking" Luke crossed his arms over his chest, still thinking Jess had done something.

"I said something I probably shouldn't…" Rory started.

"What are you talking about?"

"On my interview"

"The one you did for Chilton? What did you say?"

"Umm… they wanted to know for how long I had been playing, and I told them that I started the weekend before the tryouts"

"That's not bad, that's the truth"

"I know, but then they asked me if I had a personal trainer or something like that, and I told them… umm…"

"Rory?"

"I told them, no, that my Dad was training me" she said very quietly

"Oh"

"And I might have said that word a few more times after that, and at least one more time right next to your name"

"Well…"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at the time, and then it was too late, I couldn't just go back and say 'you know what never mind that, my trainer is my Moms boyfriend' you know?"

"Rory…"

"I was thinking about a retraction, but that's a little ridiculous if you think about it; writing a retraction to an interview…'"

"Rory…"

"But I can still give it a try, there's nothing bad about it; I could just…"

"Rory!" she jumped a little.

"Geez"

"Could you stop rambling for a second? I swear you are worse than Lorelai sometimes"

"Hey" Rory faked being appalled and Luke snorted. "So… how mad are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I-I don't know. Are you?"

"No, I'm not mad" Luke shook his head.

"Really?" she pouted.

"Really"

"So… if you're not mad about the interview, then…" he gave her a look. "… could I, would you mind if…?"

"I wouldn't mind, but you might want to run it past your Mom" she smiled.

"I will" Rory smiled more before going over to hug him. "Thanks"

"So… Jess?"

"He spent the whole night in his room"

"Good" Luke smiled. "Now be a big girl and go to your own room" he teased. "And careful when you open the door, I don't want Lorelai to topple over"

"Hey!" Lorelai complained from the other side of the door making Rory giggle.

"Night guys" Rory said before leaving them alone.

"So… how much did you hear?" Luke asked after Lorelai had closed the door behind Rory.

"Oh, not much" Lorelai dismissed with a weird expression on her face; Luke narrowed his eyes.

"You heard everything, huh?"

"Yes… and I think it's very sweet" she cooed.

"Stop it"

"Are you blushing?"

"No" Luke scoffed while grabbing his pj's.

"You are! That's just too cute!"

"Leave me alone"

"Aw, wittle wukey poo is bwushing" she followed him all the way to the bathroom until he slammed the door shut.

.o0 Next Day 0o.

"I already told you you're not buying anything" Luke reminded her as they walked towards the rummage sale.

"But…"

"No, we already had all this crap at the house for too long, we don't need it back there"

"But…"

"And no, there's no 'hidden treasure' because we've seen every single thing that's for sale"

"Luke" Lorelai groaned and pouted.

"No" he held his ground even though Lorelai started whimpering.

"Mean" she mumbled and turned her face away from him.

"Pout all you want, I'm not caving" Luke said with a smirk and Lorelai just 'humphed' "Do you really think the silent treatment scares me?" he laughed a little. "I'll be at the diner, and if you buy anything I swear I'll throw it out" she didn't respond so Luke just walked towards the diner.

.o0 Minutes Later, at the Diner 0o.

"Hi, Luke!" Lorelai bounced in.

"What did you buy?" Luke asked groaning.

"Nothing"

"Right"

"Really, I didn't buy anything" he just gave her a pointed look. "I looked around and everything there seemed so… used"

"That's because it is" Luke told her using the voice he uses with Will.

"Stuff it" she told him fast, not loosing a beat. "While I was there looking, I remembered some business that needs tending to"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I had forgotten all about 'the box'" she used a mysterious voice but Luke was still not catching on. "The box filled with Rachel's crap"

"You're still on that?" he groaned.

"Yes I am, but don't worry, after today I'll let it go… unless I bring it up in a fight" she added with a smirk. "Now, on to funner things"

"That's not a word"

"It is if you use it often enough" she argued in a 'ha' tone of voice before going to the curtain. "And to make it even more _funner_, I'll throw everything individually" Luke rolled his eyes.

"You're deranged"

"And you love me, so what does that say about you" she stuck her tongue at him before dashing upstairs.

"Insane, it makes me insane" he mumbled.

"You're not insane, Luke, I also talk to myself, all the time" Kirk told him.

"Great"

Lorelai took to much pleasure in throwing out Rachel's stuff; not only did she throw everything individually like she had told Luke, but she also criticize everything she touched.

"Are you happy now? Can we put this behind us?" Luke asked, still annoyed, when Lorelai bounced down to the diner.

"I'm thrilled, and like I said earlier; I will only bring this up in a fight"

"Looking forward to it" he grumbled.

"Mommy!" Will called from his high chair.

"Hi, honey, are your cheerios yummy? Can I have some since your daddy hasn't fed me yet"

"A-ha" Will nodded and showed her an 'O', Lorelai opened her mouth and Will tossed it in.

"Mmm delicious!" Lorelai exaggerated making Will laugh. "Can I have more?" he showed her another 'O' "Thank you baby"

"Do you want big girl food, or are you happy eating cereal for lunch?" Luke asked amused.

"Mean, and I can't I have to go check on something at the Inn"

"You have to eat"

"Sookie will feed me" she waved it off. "Do you want to come with Mommy…?" Lorelai asked in a happy voice. "… or do you want to stay here with Daddy?" he voice was less happy when she said Daddy; Will just threw his arms at Lorelai.

"I was making his lunch"

"Sookie will feed him too" Lorelai waved it off. "She loves cooking for us" she smiled as she took Will out of his high chair. "Bye, Hon" she gave him a kiss. "See you later, love ya" and with that she left the diner.

.o0 Monday afternoon, The Diner 0o.

"I'll count to ten, and if you're not in there talking to Luke by the time I'm done, I'm going in there and showing Luke the interview" Jess threatened.

"But…" Rory started.

"He already knows what's in it, what's the big deal now?" he asked annoyed; he was hungry and Rory instead they should wait a little more before going into the diner. After Rory didn't answer Jess made a move to open the door.

"No, wait" but it was too late.

"Here you go Uncle Luke…" Jess tossed the article on the counter. "Can I get a cheeseburger with tots instead of fries, thank you"

"Ah… ok" Luke picked up the article from the counter. "Hey Rory, what can I get you?"

"Coffee"

"Just coffee…" Luke was about to start a rant but Jess stopped him.

"If you get started on my food I will scowl at her for you, I'm really hungry today; growing boy and all that"

"Shut up Jess, and I'm making you a burger too" with that Luke went to the kitchen, taking the article with him.

"Ow, what the hell?" Jess said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for being mean" Rory told him.

Minutes later, Luke was still in the kitchen; usually he'd just start the burgers and then leave only to come back minutes later, but it was apparent that he was reading Rory's interview. Rory was getting more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by, it would've been way easier if she could've seen Luke's reaction as he read, but he had so cleverly gone to the kitchen for some privacy.

"Rory, can you come here please?" Luke's voice came from the kitchen, no emotion to it.

"Good luck, I'll miss you" Jess said dramatically with a smirk. Rory just shot him a glare. "Sorry"

Rory walked tentatively around the counter and into the kitchen; she wanted to see Luke before he could see her, and that way gauge his reaction. But he was facing the grill and she couldn't see his face.

"Yes?"

"Hey…" he turned around. "I read your interview…" he started with a straight voice. "It was amazing" he smirked.

"Really?" she perked up.

"Of course" she shrieked and went over to hug him. "Watch the grill" he muttered but Rory wasn't listening. "You took that like a pro, though I'm a little surprised about what you said in the end" she pulled back.

"I know I should've told you sooner, but I didn't know how"

"It's ok, it's your decision; it would've been good to know before hand though"

"The only reason I was in the team was for school credit, I already got the credit I don't need to be in the team anymore" she shrugged.

"That's one way of looking at it"

"What's the other one?" she frowned.

"It's something you like to do…" he shrugged. "… and it gives you extra points for school, and its fun, and it comes easily to you"

"That's a lot of 'and's"

"But you get what I mean right? Just because its not a requirement anymore doesn't mean you have to drop it; especially because you're really good at it" he smiled.

"I'll think about it" she smiled too. "Oh, but the article"

"I heard somewhere that you can write retractions on this stuff"

"Yeah, I heard that too"

"Help me with these plates?" he pointed to hers and Jess' food.

"Sure"

.o0 That Night, The Crap Shack 0o.

"Fabulous" Lorelai said.

"Stop it" Rory blushed.

"Fantaulous"

"Mom"

"You're a very interesting kid"

"I'm going to bed now" she got up from the couch.

"Hey kid"

"Yeah?"

"The interview was great"

"Are we done with the mushy stuff yet?"

"Go to bed"

"Night Mom"

"Good night Hon" with that Rory went to her room leaving Lorelai sitting on the couch re-reading the interview.

"How many times are you going to read that?" Luke asked amused walking down the stairs; he had been putting Will down for bed.

"Stop teasing" she blushed putting it aside. "We have one amazing kid, you know"

"Yeah, I did, actually" he nodded and took a seat next to her; Lorelai scooted closer so Luke would drape his arm around her, which he did.

"Aw, you're being mushy and cocky at the same time how cute"

"Shut up" he blushed a little.

"And you have that face"

"What face?"

"The same face you've for the past two days" he gave her a look to explain further. "Every time Rory calls you 'Dad' you have that face" Luke blushed again. "You do that too and it's very cute"

"Ok, I can take one 'cute' but not 'two'" he scoffed and Lorelai just giggled.

"Come on Scrooge, lets go to bed" she patted his knee.

"Not now, I have a headache" Luke said with a serious voice but then broke out in a grin.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, Luke just shrugged; lately he was just more relaxed than usual.

"I took a sip of your coffee the other day"

"G'night babe" Lorelai kissed him and went to bed still giggling.

.o0 Next Morning 0o.

Will woke up early, again, and went over to Luke and Lorelai's room. He'd started to turn on the TV without help, something Lorelai had so proudly taught him. Luke woke up to a bunch of flashing lights and saw Will sitting by his and Lorelai's feet watching TV; he groaned, the boy had gotten to waking up before he did and that was getting annoying.

"Daddy hi!" Will waved.

"Shh, we don't want to wake up Mommy, now do we?" Luke asked half asleep and Will shook his head. "Why are you here?" Will tapped his mouth. "Aw yes, your mothers appetite" Luke muttered. "I have to shower and then wake up your Mom before breakfast"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Will started calling out after he heard 'wake up your Mom'.

"Shh, Will, no"

"Will? What's wrong?" Lorelai woke up.

"Crap. Sorry, Hon, go back to bed, it's still early" Luke sooth.

"What happened?"

"Mommy hungy"

"What time is it?"

"Too early, go back to bed"

"Will woke up before you did, again?"

"Yeah"

"Tonight he's staying up and extra hour" Lorelai resolved.

"Hungy!" Lorelai groaned.

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of this"

"Nah, I got it" she sat up. "Hey, Munchkin, come here"

"Mommy" he squealed and crawled up the bed towards Lorelai.

"Give the Mommy a kiss" she pointed to her cheek. "Good Morning" and with that their morning was off to an extra early start, again.

.o0 The Same Afternoon, Crap Shack 0o.

"So what time is Dean supposed to get here?" Lorelai asked Rory while she got everything ready. They were having a TV marathon and Rory had invited Dean over to watch, Lorelai wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Dean being there on a school night, interrupting her time with Rory, but then Rory said he was bringing food; and suddenly Lorelai was ok with him being there.

"I don't know, I told him to be here five minutes ago"

"I'm not patient person, kid"

"I know"

"You don't have to wait for Dean; start watching if you want"

"Oh, I know, I was just asking because I'm hungry"

"Nice" Rory deadpanned.

Ten minutes later Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch watching The Donna Reed Show; deciding not to wait for Dean. They were in the middle of a very amusing dialogue when the front door opened.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry" Dean let himself in knowing there was no chance either girl would get up to answer the door if he knocked. "On the bright side, I didn't forget the food"

"All is forgiven… as long as you brought hot wings with that pizza" Lorelai told him.

"Yep, and a salad… just in case you wanted to try it… it's for me" he explained after the looks he was getting from Rory and Lorelai. "Ok then, what are we watching?"

"The Donna Reed Show" Rory told him, afraid of what 'creative' answer Lorelai would tell him.

"Isn't that a really old show?"

"It's a classic" Lorelai mumbled with a mouthful of pizza.

"Isn't it supposed to be dull and boring though?" silence.

"Take that back" Lorelai warned him.

"Oh no" Rory mumbled.

"I'm just saying, it's repetitive and slow going" Dean defended.

"Of course it is, and that's why we make up our own dialogue" Lorelai said with a grin.

"That was mean" Rory said but was giggling too.

"But very entertaining" Lorelai smiled.

.o0 A Little Later That Night 0o

"Hey guys, how was work?" Lorelai greeted when Luke and Will walked into the kitchen; she was giving Rory and Dean a few moments by themselves at the living room. "Did you have fun with your Daddy today?" she asked a sleepy faced Will.

"People are pigs" Luke deadpanned. "What's he still doing here?" he nodded to the living room.

"He came to our TV night, Rory invited him"

"It's a school night"

"Luke, relax, they've hardly seen each other all week because of school, one school-night date won't harm anyone"

"Mommy?" Will asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his right eye.

"Oh no, you are stay an extra hour up buddy; no more early mornings for you" Lorelai told him.

"Just let him go to sleep, it'll give us a free moment" Luke said walking around the kitchen making himself a cup of tea.

"No way, he can stay up an extra hour; I'm tired of waking up early everyday"

"You hardly ever wake up early, he always ends up waking me up and I keep him from doing the same to you"

"Aw, thank you, but still"

"We'll end up regretting this" he mumbled.

"Mommy" Will fussed while pulling at his ear; something he did when he was really sleepy.

"Very soon" Luke added.

"Ignore it…" Lorelai waved it off. "… now, tell me about your day" Luke gave her a look at the 'ignore it' comment but decided to let it pass this time.

"Why did you give a copy of Rory's interview to Miss Patty?" he asked with a growl.

"Oopsie. Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Miss Patty told me"

"Traitor"

"She kept bugging me about it all day, not only that but now all of Stars Hollow has a copy and they all know" he groaned.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later, Hon. At least this way they have the whole story and they can't make anything up" he still just glared at her. "How bad was it?" she flinched.

"Bad, every time they saw me they'd coo; it's very annoying"

"I'm sorry, I just figured that if they heard Rory calling you Dad that they would start making stories up; this way they know how it happened and they wont be surprised once they hear Rory"

"No, they'll just keep cooing"

"_Mommy!" _Will said and slapped her thigh to get her attention.

"Will, no hitting, you know that" she reprimanded him; he started fussing like if he was going to cry, he was way past rubbing his eyes or pulling at his ear. "Come on, you want to help Mommy pick out a swimming suit?"

"I thought you wanted him to stay awake?" he teased.

"Mean. Baby have you said 'hi' to your sister yet?"

"_Daddy_" Will was trying a different approach.

"Go say 'hi' to Rory, honey, Dean's there too" Lorelai tried again.

"No! Mommy!" he was a few seconds away from crying. "Daddy?" he turned to look at both his parents, and when he noticed he wasn't getting anywhere he dropped, butt-first, to the floor and cried.

"Great" Luke groaned and got up to go get Will.

"Let him be, it's all for a greater good"

"So we can sleep in later? That's not a good reason to make Will cry" he picked to boy up and held him close against his chest; Will kept crying and hugged Luke tightly with his head on Luke's shoulder.

"He needs to set a schedule, preferably one that works with ours"

"He's not even two, he doesn't need a schedule to indulge your laziness" Will kept crying over them.

"Hey! Watch it" Luke just shot her a look; one that said he had a point and he wasn't sorry he stated it. "Since when is waking up at six considered being lazy? Not everybody enjoys waking up at a quarter to five! Actually nobody does" their yelling made Will cry harder.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dean asked Rory when he heard yelling and crying.

"They're arguing, I think it's better if you go" she said with an apologetic shrug.

"Are you sure?" he had never witnessed Luke and Lorelai argue/yell for real; yeah he'd seen spats but that was different.

"Yeah, it's better to shield as much people as we can; this can get ugly, it _will _get uglier before it gets better"

"That doesn't sound good"

"Oh, it's ok, it only last for a day or two at tops" she assured.

"Umm… ok" he slowly stood up from the couch. "I guess I'll see you later, call if you need anything" and with that he left; at the same time Jess walked in.

"Geez" was all he said when he heard the yelling and crying; Rory stopped him from going into the kitchen.

"I don't sit on my butt for over three hours watching a few guys with sticks hitting balls!"

"No, you just sit there watching some stupid guy in a funny hat sing about chocolate!"

"What's the fight about?" Jess asked Rory and she shrugged. They could only hear a few words because Will's cries filtered their conversation.

"I only do that at nights! And it's not always Willy Wonka!"

"Yeah, well I only watch games when you let the TV free for more than two seconds!"

"This is ridiculous" Jess mumbled, freed himself from Rory's grip and went to get Will. "If you two want to argue, don't do it in front of Will!" he snapped at them while taking Will from Luke. "He _will _remember" with that he left the kitchen and took Will upstairs.

"What are you even arguing about?" Rory asked, she had followed Jess into the kitchen. "You two hardly ever have time to do anything as it is so what's the point?" and she too went to Will's room. Luke and Lorelai stood in the kitchen with shocked faces did that just happen.

.o0 Upstairs, Will's Room 0o.

"Hey Buddy, I bet your head is hurting from all that crying; what do you say we keep the lights off and only use your nightlight?" Jess walked over to turn on the nightlight before gently placing Will on his bed. "How about some mellow tunes?" he turned Will's little player on and put in a Mozart CD, a gift from Rory because it helped develop his mind. Will sat there quietly just looking at Jess walk around, finally he just laid back, big tears still streaming down his cheeks but he was no longer crying.

"Sss?" Will asked quietly.

"Just fall asleep, kid, I'm just going to take this icky shirt off and wait for Rory to do the rest, because like I said before: I don't do diapers" he smirked and noticed Will's lids getting heavier.

"Oh so I get the diaper" Rory teased walking into Will's room.

"Owy?"

"Ok then, bye" and with that Jess left Will's room.

.o0 Downstairs 0o.

"We can't keep doing this" Luke muttered.

"I already said we can flip a coin but you don't like that idea" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Lorelai…"

They had been through this before, but every time they'd talk and reach a conclusion and things would be fine for a little bit until it came back up again. The problem? Will. When Rory was little and an issue came up Luke had to step back because he was just the friend, he wasn't the real Dad so anything Lorelai said had to go. When Jess came to visit and an issue came up with him, it was Luke's choice how to handle it because he was the blood relative. But now, with Will, they were both equality concerned, and it affected them the same. So how do two stubborn people find a common ground in raising a child? They fight. That's the only solution they had come up with so far. Anytime something concerning Will came up, and they couldn't pick a common choice, they would just argue until one of them finally gave up.

"Do you have a better idea? Oh, I know, we can try rock, paper, scissors"

"I'm glad you find this amusing" with that he left to go get Will ready for bed; Rory and Jess shouldn't have to do that.

"Luke…" she sighed, waited a few seconds to collect herself before following Luke.

.o0 Upstairs 0o.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked halfway up the stairs; Jess was sitting on the top step.

"I'm waiting for Rory"

"Why?"

"Self preservation" he shrugged. "I figured you guys were still mad and I didn't want to go down there by myself after what I did"

"About that" Luke started and took a couple more steps up before sitting down too.

"Look, I'm sorry, I…"

"Jess, shut up for a sec? Although you did butt in where you shouldn't have, I'm glad you're looking out for Will like that"

"I don't want him to have the same memories I have"

"Thanks" Luke mumbled. "Go do your homework"

"Sure" Jess smirked, got up, and went down to his room; passing Lorelai on the way.

"Pro Con?" Lorelai said walking up the stairs.

"What?" Luke was still sitting down.

"Whenever we can't pick we each state our pros and cons, and then we'll go with the most reasonable option"

"That's not going to work"

"Maybe it will, who knows, we should make a list about that too" she teased.

"We're not going to stop in the middle of an argument, look for supplies, and then sit down and write out a pro-con list"

"Ok then, you come up with a better idea, or any idea for that matter, and let me know" she got defensive and went all the way upstairs and to Will's room.

"Lorelai…" he sighed, got up, and went to their room.

.o0 Will's Room 0o.

"I'll take over" Lorelai said walking into Will's room.

"He's already asleep" Rory told her; and he was, he was asleep and in his pj's.

"Oh, ok"

"Mom, what was that all about?"

"That was stupid" Lorelai waved it off. "Don't worry about that"

"Mom…?"

"Oh no, Dean was here"

"He went home"

"Oh Hon, I'm sorry, we just took off, I didn't even notice the starting flag"

"It's ok…" Rory waved it off. "… are _you _guys ok?"

"We're fine" Lorelai smiled but Rory didn't buy it. "Really"

"Is it because of the article? It is huh? I'm sorry"

"No Hon, it's not about the article, this was stupid and pointless. Your article was amazing and we're so proud of you; even though Luke is not thrilled about you leaving the team"

"I know, he's told me" Rory seemed to get lost in thought.

"Rory, that decision is yours. Don't get back on the team just because you think that'll make Luke happy; you know he's behind you no matter what you do"

"I know but…"

"No buts, you'll have enough on your plate next semester, and if you think getting off the team will ease your load then do it"

"Fine, I'll stop thinking about what everybody else wants"

"Good"

"Now, tell me what the fight was about"

"I already told you it's not important. Now, thanks for your help but I can take it from here"

"But"

"Thanks for understanding, good night" she gently pushed her towards the door.

"Fine, I'll drop it"

"Thank you"

"G'night Mom"

"Night Hon"

"Say 'good night' to Luke too… unless he's on the couch and I can tell him myself" she added with caution trying to see if Lorelai would let some information slip out.

"Good night Rory" Lorelai repeated. "Nice try" she added once Rory was out the room.

"Thanks" and with that Rory went downstairs.

.o0 Luke and Lorelai's Room 0o.

Luke was standing by the dresser dropping off all the stuff he had in the pockets of his jeans. He was moving slowly, thinking about how easily everything had gotten out of control so fast.

"Hey, are you still mad?" Lorelai asked walking into the room. Sometimes she had them memory of a goldfish, she would forget everything within minutes; but then there were the times when she had the memory of an elephant and she wouldn't forget, ever.

"I wasn't mad, just frustrated" he said in an even voice.

"And right now?" she walked up to him.

"Slightly less frustrated"

"Just slightly?" she pouted. "Can I change that to 'cero frustration'?" she hugged him from behind.

"Lorelai…"

"Relax Hon" she pulled back to rub his shoulders. "Let's live in the now, and deal with this when it comes up again"

"This happened now, so let's deal with it now"

"Luke…" she sighed. "Ok then" she pulled back. "How about we _let _him stay up later, but if he's really tired we can put him to bed. How's that?"

"That doesn't fix our current problem; it just leaves us back in square one"

"Ok then" she sighed. "We can have activities for him so he gets more tired and sleeps more, is that better?" he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, now; can we live in the moment?"

"I'm sorry for calling you lazy" Luke mumbled.

"It's ok, I'll get even" she ginned.

"Wha…?"

"Tonight…" she walked closer again. "… I will be _so _lazy…" she draped her arms around his neck. "… you'll have to do all the work" she smiled more.

"I think that's a good punishment" Luke's arms wrapped around her waist.

"So we agree?" he nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

The next morning Will was too tired from crying the nigh before that he didn't wake up until Lorelai went to get him ready to take to the Inn with her.

During the week they tried to get Will as tired as they could, without getting themselves tired in the process. Lorelai would play music for him and encourage him to dance, Luke would teach him to catch or more specifically he would throw the ball and Will would run over and get it; Lorelai would tell him he was playing catch with his kid and there he sat saying he didn't like the neediness of puppies. So far it had worked; they hadn't been woken up by Will in a couple of days.

.o0 Friday Morning 0o.

Luke had taken Will with him that morning, Lorelai was fighting against a button on Rory's school sweater while Rory studied and tried to hold still for Lorelai to finish with the button.

"Seriously, kid, this would be way easier if I was doing it on Will; stay still" Lorelai stressed for like the fifth time.

"I'll get it" Rory said when someone knocked on the kitchen's door.

"You're two" she mumbled. "Hey Babbette, coffee?" she needed some of she was going to finish Rory's button on time.

"No thanks, Suga, I just needed to ask for a favor"

"Ask away" Lorelai walked around the kitchen getting Babbette's coffee mug ready for her; even though she said no.

"Morey has a gig in the city tonight"

"Awesome, Hartford?" Lorelai smiled handing the mug to Babbette who didn't seem to notice.

"No, New York" she corrected.

"Wow, go Morey"

"I know, right, anyways a few days back we finally got a new baby"

"Aw a kitten" Rory cooed.

"But it's still too little to be a groupie and we don't want to leave it all alone…"

"I'll catsit" Rory offered right away.

"Really? Thank you! The fridge is fully stock, and you have the house to yourself, we'll be back on Saturday afternoon, have fun, and oh! We have Cox! We have Cox!"

"I'll probably just do my homework, Babbette, but thanks anyways" Rory smiled politely.

"Ok so, thanks for the coffee; Rory you're an angel, thanks a lot. Bye girls!" and with that Babbette left, coffee mug in hand.

"Wow" Lorelai said.

"I know"

"Jump at the chance to leave the house why don't you?"

"What?"

"You didn't even let her finish asking, you just jumped at the idea of being away from here"

"Mom, it's not like that, she needed help so I helped her. You know you're supposed to help your neighbor"

"Yes, when your neighbor asks for it, you're not supposed to jump the gun kid"

"Mom, come on"

"I know we bug you but…"

"Dramatic much? I'm right next door"

"But all by yourself, won't you be sad?"

"I wont be alone, the cat's there" she teased.

"And Dean"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, oh come on, don't tell me you're not going to invite your boyfriend over when you have a whole house to yourself. And Cox, you can't forget the Cox" Lorelai teased.

"Cox or not, I hadn't planned on having Dean over, I was just going to do homework"

"You _were _going? Or you're going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rory teased.

"Yes I would like to know, and I bet your Dad would _love _to know too"

"That's the first time you said Dad" Rory told her with a weird smile.

"Don't change the subject" Lorelai warned but she was also smiling.

"Oh look at that, I'm gonna be late"

"There will be no 'late' in this house, you hear me" Lorelai stressed.

"If that's your way of telling me not to have sex, don't worry I don't plan to have sex anytime soon"

"You never plan those things, Hon"

"Maybe you don't, but I do; I plan everything remember, pro-con" Rory reminded her.

"That's right… I got the good kid" she smiled and hugged Rory.

"If I were you I'd worry about Jess, not me"

"Wait what?"

"Bye Mom"

"Rory…!"

.o0 Chilton 0o.

Jess grabbed his cell phone to check his voice mail; his cell had been vibrating all through his first class.

_Hey Jessie, it's your auntie Lorelai. Hi, how are you doing? How's school? Learning anything new? Probably not, you are so smart… anyways… I just wanted to call and tell you… YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX! Ok, have a good day at school and keep it in your pants. Ok bye._

"What the hell?" he frowned and closed his cell phone.

.o0 The Diner 0o.

"Where's my precious, innocent, baby boy?" Lorelai burst into the diner.

"Innocent?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Have you met your 'baby boy'?"

"If you knew how my morning went you'd understand"

"Mommy!"

"Baby!" she yelled the same as Will.

"Mommy!"

"Willy!" he giggled like crazy.

"Stop, please"

"Grump" Lorelai mumbled before going over to take Will out of the high chair.

"Mommy!" Will played again.

"Will" Luke used his stern voice, meaning 'the funs over, kid'.

"No" with that Will hugged Lorelai's neck tighter.

"You tell him, baby" Lorelai giggled.

"Mommy!"

"Will, I mean it"

"Honey, your Daddy said no yelling"

"Where did that come from?" Luke frowned.

"His yelling is starting to give me a headache"

"Right. So, what happened this morning that made Will seem so innocent"

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

"Was it life threatening?"

"No"

"Serious?"

"Maybe"

"Does it involve Rory or Jess?"

"Yes" Lorelai giggled.

"Just tell me"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Luke said annoyed.

"Here in the diner?"

"Lorelai…"

"Fine, I was talking about sex with Rory and…"

"Geez!"

"… she said that she and Dean…"

"Oh God"

"… haven't done anything…"

"Thank God"

"… and that she's not planning to, but that we should worry about Jess not her"

"Aw crap"

"I asked you if you wanted to know" Lorelai reminded him.

"Has Jess…?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't want to"

"Hand me the innocent one" Luke gestured to Will, Lorelai laugh and passed the boy over.

"Will, hug your Dad" Luke told him seriously and Will attacked his neck. "Thanks"

.o0 Chilton 0o.

"Your Mom is a nut case" Jess said walking up to Rory.

"Why? What did she do now?" he just called his voice mail and held his phone towards her; minutes later Rory burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I never though she'd do that"

"Do what? What did you tell her?"

"It was stupid, she though Dean and I were…" she gestured wildly with her hand like Luke does. "… and I told her 'no' and that she didn't have to worry about us but that you were a different story"

"Damn it, Rory"

"Sorry" she said laughing.

"Like I believe that, I'll get even" he promised before he walked away.

"No you won't" she said loudly enough for him to hear even though he was walking away.

.o0 The Crap Shack 0o.

Later that day Jess drove them home in Luke's new truck.

"Don't forget your thing" he called over his shoulder and walked up to the house.

"Stop it"

Inside Lorelai and Will were on the floor making a puzzle.

"Why your Dad insists on buying you toys with sports in them is beyond me" Lorelai groveled while picking up a puzzle piece with a football on it. The door opened, but didn't close, and Jess walked in.

"Don't leave messages like that on my phone" he said before walking to his room. Will raised his eyebrows at Lorelai.

"You're too young to know" after that she heard the front door close. "Hi Hon how was… aww, what's that!?" she pointed to the cage in Rory's hand. "Look Will, a baby chick, go say 'hi'" they both stood up from the floor, Will ran towards Rory and gently placed a finger on the cage.

"It's a project for school, so I would appreciate it if you guys don't kill it"

"Mean" was all Lorelai said. "Will did you see the chick, she's so cute huh?" he nodded. "Can you say 'tweet' 'tweet'?" he only tapped the cage a little.

"Like I said 'don't kill it'"

"You're grouchy" Lorelai pointed out.

"I'm just annoyed that I have to take care of this thing" she pointed to the cage before making her way towards the kitchen, both Will and Lorelai following her.

"Thing? Honey, it's a chick, a pet, it needs a name"

"No it doesn't" Rory placed the cage down on the table.

"Yes it does. Will, what do you think? Should we name it?"

"Ookie!"

"No, honey, we're not naming it ookie" he pouted.

"Actually, we're not naming it anything" Rory repeated. "It's a project, a grade, I don't need to bond with it"

"But Rory…"

"Nope" and with that she went to her room. Lorelai thought about it for two seconds.

"Is it a chick or a chico?" she called to Rory who only laughed.

"A chick"

"Ok…" Lorelai nodded and considered it. "I got it!" Will turned to look at her. "Rory, I found a name for her"

"I don't want to know"

"But"

"Nope"

"Stella" Lorelai called.

"What?" Rory frowned and poked her head out of her room.

"That's her name, Stella" Lorelai said proudly.

"Mom…" Rory groaned and went back to her room.

"Crabby" she told Will and he nodded. "What do you think? Do you like the name?" he only shrugged, Jess walked out of his room. "Do you think 'Stella' is a good name for Rory's chick?" she asked him and Jess only shrugged. "Men" Lorelai mumbled. "Come on kid, we have a puzzle to finish" she Will up in the air before hugging him close and he giggled.

Later that night, about ten minute after Jess had left for the diner, Luke walked in to an annoying sound and to Will's cries.

"What the hell?" Luke groaned and went in search of his son, one noise at the time, he found him in Lorelai's arms; both pacing Will's room, the door closed.

"Close that" Lorelai hissed.

"What's up with him?" Luke asked gently closing the door behind him.

"Stella"

"Umm, what?"

"Well Rory can't take her to Babbette's to baby-sit apricot because she might eat her…" Luke was beyond confused now. "… so she let her here, Stella not apricot, and everything was fine until she started chirping and that was entertaining Will at first but then during naptime she wouldn't stop so he got grouchy and started poking it and Stella got back by biting him, which made Will cry and ever since then he doesn't like her and she's been chirping. So now Will is nap less and I'm sure his head hurts from lack of sleep and from all the crying, plus the stupid chirping doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon" with that she took a deep breath.

"Who the hell is Stella, and what's that noise?"

"I just told you" she groaned, she too had a short fuse now, after dealing with the chirping and crying.

"Daddy!" Will pulled away from Lorelai and extended his arms at Luke.

"Your turn" she passed Will over. "Good luck" she crossed her arms and looked at the closed door. "I swear to God if she doesn't stop…" and with that there was no more chirping. "Awesome! I have powers"

"Oh yeah, then stop this one" Luke grumbled, Will kept crying, his voice soar now.

"Tss my powers aren't _that _strong yet" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Dim the lights" he nodded towards the switch right behind her. "Now…" he was talking softer. "… who's Stella?" he turned on Will's little stereo, it softly played classical music.

"Rory's school project" she was also talking softly, Luke gave her a weird look. "It's a baby chick she has to monitor for like a week and record everything, she's not happy about it specially since Jess is not on that class and he didn't get one which he's been bugging her about. Well, said chick has been bugging us, not shutting up and biting Will" Luke nodded, Wills cries started to quiet down. "And now I have a headache, I don't know how we'll survive this"

"Why don't you go relax a little, I have this covered" he motioned to Will who had started to nod off.

"Oh my God, I love you; thanks so much Hon" she kissed him and left the room to go downstairs to get a pill for the marching band in her head.

"Alright, buddy, it's nice and quiet now, lets catch some Z's" Luke said soothingly rubbing Wills back. Not two minutes later, right when Will was staring to fall asleep, they heard…

"Stella!" with all of Lorelai's might. Needless to say Will woke up with a start and was crying within two seconds.

"Damn it" Luke grumbled.

"Luke, she's gone!" Lorelai busted through Will's door.

"He was already asleep" Luke hissed at her.

"Stella's gone, Rory's gonna kill me!"

"Lower your voice" he hissed again.

"But…" he shot her a look. "Fine" she mumbled. Luke turned back to Will.

About twenty minutes later, when Will was finally asleep, Luke and Lorelai were searching the house for the baby chick.

"Any mess you make, you're cleaning it" Luke warned her since she insisted on flipping everything over her shoulder in her search.

"Luke, you can't look for something without making a mess in the process, that's how it works"

"Whatever, but I'm not cleaning anything up"

"Kill joy" he turned to respond but Lorelai ran for the kitchen "There she goes!" she ran for the chick but Stella did a sharp turn and ran back to the living room and over to the main door, Luke dived and caught her just in time for Jess to open the door.

"Hi, uncle Luke, are you playing doormat?"

"It's been a long night, don't mess with me" Luke warned while getting up, Stella safely tucked in his hands.

"Oh, in that case you wouldn't want to know that I just saw Dean walking out of Babbette's house" Jess said casually while going to his room. "Man, this place's a mess, do I even want to know what you guys were doing, especially with the chick"

"Ew, Jess!" Lorelai scowled but laughed a little too.

"Wait, backup a sec, did you say that Dean was leaving Babbette's?" Luke asked, Stella still in his hands chirping away.

"Yup, what's for dinner?"

"Rory's at Babbette's" Luke stated.

"Luke…?" Lorelai started knowing where this was getting at.

"She's _alone"_

"She wasn't alone-alone, she had Dean there to keep her company" Jess teased, he knew Rory would never do anything but it was fun messing with Luke's mind.

"Jess, go to your room" Lorelai told him knowing he was doing this on purpose.

"But…"

"Now"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Luke marched towards the front door.

"Luke, the chick" he handed the chick to Lorelai. "You're not going anywhere" he stopped and turned to look at her. "Rory knows what she's doing, and she'd never do something she didn't want"

"But…"

"She told me she's not planning on…"

"You don't plan these things Lorelai, especially when you suddenly get a whole house to yourself!"

"Don't you trust your daughter?" she asked placing Stella back in her cage. Luke was taken aback by the whole 'daughter' thing but still answered.

"Of course I do! But I don't trust him"

"Of course you don't, I don't either, but I know Rory wont do anything and I know if something had happened she'd be coming through that door any second now to let us now; and if that happens feel free to stalk and kill Dean"

"Mom!" Rory rushed through the front door and towards Lorelai. "Dad! You have to help me"

"I'm on it" Luke said and started for the door. "That boy is dead" he added.

"What?" Rory frowned. "Apricot, I can't find her!"

"Huh" Luke stopped _is that some type of slang I don't get?_

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Lorelai asked a little frantic, she knew how much this cat meant to her neighbor and she didn't want anything happening to her, especially after what had happened to cinnamon no so long ago.

"She was there one moment and gone the next!"

"Who?" Luke asked lost.

"Apricot, the cat I'm sitting for"

"A cat? But what about Dean?" he frowned.

"He's not lost, he's home" Rory looked at Luke confused.

"But he was with you earlier"

"Yes, I made him dinner but then he left after taking the trash out and now I can't find Apricot"

"You cooked dinner?" Lorelai asked her a little surprised.

"When you said 'he left after taking out the trash', you meant?" Luke probed a little more.

"I meant, he took out the trash" Rory repeated slowly.

"Come on Hon…." Lorelai grabbed Luke's sleeve, pinching him in the process. "… we have a cat we need to find"

"Ow, ok" Luke followed, Rory dashed for the house a few steps ahead of them. "You're hurting me"

"I know"

"Stop it" he yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"Stop asking obvious questions, we trust her and her judgment and if she said nothing happened then nothing did, ok?"

"But…"

"And no killing of the boyfriend"

"But…"

"Now, come on, we have a cat that needs finding"

"But…" Lorelai gave him a stern look. "Fine, consider it dropped"

"Good"

The next morning they were all grouchy. Nobody had a good nights sleep because of the damn animals, and the fact that they had jobs to get to early in the morning. Babette came home and was thrilled to see her baby safe and sound, Rory never mentioned her little Houdini act; no need to worry her. Lorelai had an early meeting at the Inn and then the whole day off, which she hated because it made her wake up early for no reason. Will was at Luke's, sleeping in his playpen, and when Lorelai was done with her meeting she was going to pick him up and just hang at the house; hopefully she'd get some sleep at some point.

"Hey Luke…?" Kirk asked bringing Luke out of his counter scrubbing daze. "What's the tailbone connected to?"

"My foot if you don't stop asking me stupid questions" yeah, Luke was grouchy too.

"No, that's not how the song goes" Kirk said shaking his head after having quietly sung the entire song in his head.

"Get out"

"Why?" Kirk pouted a little.

"Because I'm not in the mood right now"

"What's wrong? You and Lorelai had a fight? Because if you did you can tell me, I'm your man"

"Get out, Kirk"

"You don't have to be shy around me, I won't judge"

"Kirk…"

"And I won't think anything of Lorelai"

"Out!" Luke finally lost it. Lorelai had just been walking in.

"Aw man, did the miss the good part?" he teased and moved to the side so Kirk could run out the door; Luke shot her a glare but before he could say anything Will started crying, Luke had woken him up with his little outburst.

"Just perfect" he mumbled.

"Don't worry babe, I got him" Lorelai waved Luke off and went to get Will. "Hey kid, I would've though you'd be used to your Daddy's outbursts by now" Luke rolled his eyes and turned around to get Lorelai's coffee, he was mid pour when the diner door opened.

"I'll be right there" Luke called over his shoulder.

"You've got some nerve!" a voice yelled, Luke stopped pouring and turned around. "What the hell is this?" Rory's article was tossed in the air and landed on the countertop, sliding a little before coming to a stop right in front of Luke who stood his ground and crossed his arms.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized 

**Weird ending, I know. One guess as to who it is…**

**Let me know what you thought, and I really am trying to write faster I just can't, on the bright side my chapters are long-ish.**


End file.
